Retomando Mi vida
by The Saint Dragon
Summary: Después de diez años en los que fue dado por muerto Naruto regresa, pero ahora debe afrontar un nuevo desafió y su anterior vida ya no será la misma.
1. Chapter 1: Resurrección

Hola, soy Saint Dragon, y este es mi primer fic. A lo mejor alguno ya lo habrá leído ya que estaba publicado en otro foro, pero e decidido dar el salto antes de publicar mi segundo fic, si a este le va bien aquí, pues entonces terminare el segundo fic y también lo publicare. Debo decir que la trama no gira alrededor de una relación entre los protagonistas, mas bien es una historia tipo Shonen, en el que los romances y esas cosas se dejan un poco a un lado, pero tranquilos, aun siguen estando. Por lo demás nada, espero que lo disfrutéis, recibió muy buenas criticas en UN, espero que aquí también.

Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, si lo fueran Jiraya no hubiese muerto y la historia seria como la que leeréis ahora.

**Retomando mi Vida**

**Capitulo 1: Resurrección**

Las cadenas que le mantenían inmóvil estaban oxidadas, sus muñecas y pies estaban con graves heridas debido a lo apretadas y viejas que eran, un sello inhibidor de chakra reposaba en su frente y le impedía usar su fuerza, ahora mismo era tan débil como un bebe.

Un carcelero se acerco a la jaula y le comenzó a alimentar por medio de un palo, su debilitado ser le impedía recibir correctamente la comida, por lo que la gran mayoría del alimento terminaba en el suelo.

-Maldito zorro, no tires la comida no vez que esta mal- reprochaba el carcelero a su prisionero.

-N-no…no…soy un…z-zorro…..soy Uzu…maki...Na…ruto- dijo con dificultad el rubio mientras intentaba hacer que sus azules ojos se cruzaran con los del carcelero.

-Lo que tu digas demonio, pero recuerda que ya llevas varios años aquí, nadie debe recordar quien eres, además, Satoshi-sama ha dicho que en una semana será tu ejecución, parece que se ha aburrido de tenerte aquí en secreto- dicho esto, el carcelero se retiro de la celda, dejando a Naruto nuevamente en medio de la soledad absoluta en esa escondida cloaca.

-Parece que al final….podré morir…hmp….adiós amigos- una débil sonrisa se dibujo en la demacrada cara del rubio, acto seguido callo de nuevo en la inconciencia, esperando a su fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una oficina se encontraba Satoshi, el Raikage de la aldea de la Nube, estaba reunido con un grupo de miembros del consejo de la aldea.

-Ya es hora de matar al demonio, perdemos el tiempo teniéndolo encerrado, además si Konoha se entera de que sigue vivo nos atacaran, y ellos tienen muy buenos aliados- exponía el Raikage a los miembros del consejo.

-Cree que aun le este buscando Konoha?, recuerde que han pasado 10 años desde que lo capturamos y le pusimos el sello, yo creo que se han olvidado de el- dijo uno de los ancianos ante la exposición del Raikage.

-Es verdad que ha pasado tiempo, y que puede que lo den por muerto, pero no esta demás prevenir, recordad que las negociaciones con el país de la Ola para evitar el conflicto están por empezar, y unos ninjas de Konoha escoltaran al negociador, así que debemos deshacernos de las pruebas-, las razones del Raikage eran mas que justificadas, si los ninjas de Konoha descubrían que tenían en una cloaca a uno de los mas grandes ninjas de la historia, seguro que les atacarían y matarían al Raikage y los miembros del consejo por tan atroz trato a un prisionero de guerra y por supuesto por haber escondido su existencia a las demás aldeas.

-Esta bien Raikage-sama, tiene usted razón, pero no podemos ejecutarlo aun, tenga en cuenta que la gente estaría hablando sobre la ejecución en las calles, y cuando lleguen los ninjas se enteraran, será mejor posponer la ejecución para tres días después de la visita de los ninjas, prohibiremos el acceso a las cloacas a todas las personas, de esta forma evitaremos que se enteren que esta allí- dijo otro de los miembros del consejo.

-Esta bien, tiene usted razón, lo haremos como usted dice, en dos días llega el negociador de la Ola con los ninjas de Konoha, así que mañana en la noche se empezaran a tomar las medidas necesarias para evitar que cualquier persona se acerque a las cloacas. Bien, creo que es todo, nos reuniremos de nuevo el día que lleguen los negociadores, la reunión termina aquí- con esto el Raikage dio por zanjada la reunión, se retiro del sitio y dejo a los miembros del consejo en aquella oficina para que preparasen todo, la ejecución de Uzumaki Naruto seria en 6 días, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la gran entrada de Konoha se encontraban reunidos un grupo de 4 ninjas esperando a su cliente, un miembro del consejo del país de la Ola que se encargaría de negociar para evitar el conflicto con su país que carecía de aldea ninja.

-Tazuna-sama se esta tardando demasiado, creéis que este bien?- preguntaba una hermosa chica de cabello color rosa, tenia aproximadamente 26 años y era realmente hermosa.

-No te preocupes Sakura, seguro que Tazuna-san esta bien- le respondió calmadamente un joven delgado y moreno de aproximadamente la misma edad, su cabello era corto y su sonrisa, por mas que este se esforzara seguía pareciendo fingida.

-Sai, deberías practicar mas tus expresiones, siguen siendo un poco falsas- le respondió el otro moreno con el pelo un poco más largo que portaba una katana en la cintura.

-Ya esta bien de hablar, ahí viene Tazuna- dijo el mayor mientras señalaba hacia una de las calles desde donde venia el anciano hombre con una mirada un poco cabizbaja.

-Sakura-san, Sai-kun, Sasuke-san, Kakashi-sensei, disculpad mi retraso, estaba en un sitio entregando una ofrenda- decía desanimado el anciano hombre mientras recordaba el sitio en el que había estado.

-Todos extrañamos a Naruto Tazuna-sama, siempre vamos a visitar la tumba de Naruto, aunque sabemos que es simbólica, que su cuerpo no esta allí, y aunque eso sea así, Naruto siempre estará en nuestros corazones- Sakura luchaba por contener las lagrimas, 14 años atrás estaban en el mismo sitio con Naruto para su primera misión importante, y ahora Sai era el reemplazo de Naruto, habían pasado 10 años desde que desapareció en aquella terrible explosión, le dieron por muerto aquel día al no encontrar ningún rastro de vida.

-Yo creo que sigue vivo- todos se asombraron ante el comentario de Sai, que esta vez mostraba una sonrisa sincera.

-Naruto-kun es el tipo de persona que no quiere morir de una forma tan simple- todos sonrieron levemente ante aquel comentario de Sai, el cual todos creían que era para dar animo al grupo debido a que estaba en medio de una depresión absoluta.

Sakura noto la decisión con la Sai había hecho el comentario, hizo que su esperanza volviese a nacer de nuevo, pero no por mucho tiempo, un pensamiento que dejo de tener sentido ante el razonamiento de si misma.

-"Naruto, es imposible que sigas vivo, ¿Verdad?"- las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, y esta vez parece que todos se darían cuenta de su dolor.

-Se acabo la charla, tenemos una misión, si Naruto estuviera aquí, de seguro que hace mucho nos hubiera arrastrado a que empezáramos de una buena vez la misión- dijo Sasuke al notar la tristeza de Sakura, cosa que agradeció la bella pelirosa ya que hizo que pudiera contener sus sentimientos.

En ese momento todos se encaminaron a la aldea de la Nube a cumplir con su misión, con paso lento pero seguro se dirigían a la aldea a tratar de impedir un conflicto desigual entre el país de la Ola y la aldea de la Nube.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En las cloacas se encontraban dos guardias en la celda donde estaba encadenado Naruto, le golpeaban con cadenas y con palos haciendo que su débil cuerpo fuese destrozado poco a poco, los huesos de uno de los mas grandes Shinobis de Konoha comenzaban a romperse.

-Que pasa demonio? Acaso ya no te curas solo?- decía con arrogancia uno de los guardias mientras seguía propinando un fuerte castigo a Naruto.

-Este demonio no se queja, llevamos dos horas aquí y no he escuchado ni un quejido de dolor, esta claro que es un demonio- decía el otro con síntomas de cansancio después de una larga sesión de tortura.

-Es verdad, este cabron no se queja, y así no es divertido, larguémonos de aquí, seguro que en 5 días se quejara de verdad- dijo el otro que le dio un ultimo golpe con las cadenas en el rostro de Naruto, la sangre comenzó a recorrer su frente, y una tenue luz invadió la celda, una luz que después de mucho tiempo dejo ver con mas claridad la apariencia de Naruto.

Se encontraba si nada que le cubriese el torso, restos de ropa rodeaban su cintura, varias cicatrices en su muy bien formado tronco, una larga cabellera rubia llena de sangre y una frondosa barba que también estaba cubierta de sangre, pero algo llamo la atención de los guardias.

-Oye, que es eso?- dijo mientras señalaba el cuadrado abdomen de Naruto,-No recuerdo que tuviese eso cuando le trajimos-, Naruto reacciono levemente, sabia de lo que estaban hablando, el sello que había es su frente se estaba deteriorando, haciendo que el poder de su interior volviera a salir poco a poco.

-Estas delirando yo no veo nada, debió ser un efecto de la luz de la luna- dijo el otro a ver que no había nada allí, -larguémoslos de aquí, mi mujer me espera-

Ambos guardias salieron de la celda, y dejaron de nuevo a Naruto solo, este cerró sus ojos y trato de entrar en su interior.

-"Kyubi….Kyubi…..me escuchas?, por favor, si estas ahí contéstame"- pensaba desesperadamente Naruto, al no encontrar respuesta abrió de nuevo sus ojos.

-"_**Valla valla, el mocoso necesita de mi ayuda, después de 12 años, pensé que no me hablarías de nuevo mocoso**_"- dijo la siniestra voz del Kyubi.

-"Pensé que no podría hablar contigo por el sello de mi frente"- respondió un alegre Naruto, no por volver a escuchar al demonio de su interior, sino por que eso significaba que su fuerza estaba regresando.

-"_**El sello que tenemos es patético, el sello que te puso el cuarto es mas eficaz, esto es de aficionados mocoso, aunque nuestro poder no se liberara de golpe, el sello de tu frente se debilita, calculo que en unos cinco días podremos usarlo y el sello desaparecerá**_"- dijo Kyubi a Naruto.

-"El día de la ejecución, que oportuno, pero no matare a nadie, no quiero mas muertes por mi culpa"- dijo Naruto a Kyubi con un tono melancólico en su voz.

-"_**Nunca cambiaras mocoso, siempre preocupándote por los demás antes que de ti, por eso estamos aquí**_"- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto ante el comentario de Kyubi, ahora era el momento de planear el escape, pero sin dañar a nadie de la aldea.


	2. Chapter 2: El Sello Desatado Parte 1

Bueno, dado que la historia esta terminada desde hace casi un mes, pues me puedo dar el lujo de actualizar con rapidez. Ahora veréis el segundo capitulo, que consta de tres partes, otro día colgare la siguiente parte si no os molesta. Debo decir que a medida que avanza la historia los capítulos son mas largos, y siempre llego al punto en el que un capitulo contendrá como mínimo 10 paginas en Word, el capitulo mas largo fue uno que ha tenido 20 paginas, pero para ese aun falta. Por otro lado cabe recalcar que los capítulos mejoran en escritura a medida que se publican, como ya os he dicho este fue mi primer fic, y pues los primeros capítulos solo me dedicaba a escribir, luego a partir de la cuarta actualización mas o menos, me dedique a corregirlos, arreglar el contexto y esas cosas, para poder daros una lectura no solo interesante, sino fácil de leer y por supuesto bien escrita, o al menos eso creo yo.

Se me había olvidado decir que esta historia fue escrita mucho antes de que en el manga se publicase el fatídico capitulo en el que Jiraiya muere, por tanto habrán unas cosas que concuerden con el manga y otras que por supuesto que no, ya os iré explicando dichas cosas cuando llegue su momento.

Por lo demás pues nada, aquí os dejo con el capitulo.

Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, si lo fueran Jiraya no hubiese muerto y la historia seria como la que leeréis ahora.

**Capitulo 2: El Sello desatado**

**Primera Parte**

Los shinobis de la hoja estaban cerca de su destino, el viaje había sido silencioso y algo incomodo, el viejo constructor de puentes no podía evitar recordar aquella vez que conoció a Naruto, en esa ocasión le daba igual casi todo, pero Naruto le enseño que no se debía rendir y que debía perseguir sus sueños, en esa misión todos cambiaron gracias a Naruto.

-En 15 minutos llegaremos a la aldea de la Nube, recordad que esta es una misión de paz, pero si intentan lastimar a Tazuna-san, lo protegeremos y huiremos del lugar¿Entendido?- dijo Kakashi a lo que sus antiguos alumnos solo asintieron.

-Cerca de aquí fue la batalla con Akatsuki hace 10 años- susurro Sakura, Sai y Sasuke solo se limitaron a mirar al frente, esa era una batalla que nadie quería recordar, era un recuerdo que todos querían borrar.

-Si, fue cerca de aquí, es increíble que ya no sea un desierto- se limito a decir Kakashi.

Nadie decía nada, parecía que cualquier palabra les recordaba a Naruto, el ambiente era tan denso que se podía tocar, pero aquella pesadez se disipo un poco cuando todos avistaron las puertas que les daban la bienvenida a la aldea de la nube.

En la entrada, un ninja se percato de la presencia de los visitantes y se interpuso entre ellos y la entrada.

-Viajeros identifíquense- dijo con una voz cortante.

-Soy Tazuna, el representante del consejo de la Ola, ellos son mis escoltas y son de Konoha, he venido a la reunión con el Raikage- respondió Tazuna que se puso en frente de los cuatro shinobis.

-Muy bien ahora mismo mandare un ninja con ustedes para que los lleve a su sitio de hospedaje, tengo entendido que la reunión con el consejo será dentro de unas horas, así que por el momento acomódense- sentencio aquel repulsivo shinobi mientras le hacia señas a uno mas joven para que se acercase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Conozco ese chakra, hmp, y pensar que en cuatro días me matan, al parecer les han invitado a la fiesta-, Naruto sabia que había sido demasiado sarcástico, y sabia que lo que decía no era lo que en realidad pasaba, ya cuando le capturaron escucho al Raikage decir que no se mencionara de la existencia de este prisionero para preservar la seguridad de la villa.

-Puede que esto me ayude un poco en mi fuga-, levanto lentamente su rostro, estaba débil, pero sentía como el chakra volvía a circular por su cuerpo.

-"_**Mocoso, debemos hacer que nos noten tus amigos**_"- dijo Kyubi, quien saco a Naruto de su momentánea alegría.

-"Tienes razón, pero si algo sale mal los mataran a ellos también, no quiero que eso pase"- la expresión seria de Naruto dejaba entrever que estaba buscando la mejor estrategia, una que no cargara con la vida de los inocentes.

-"_**Piensa rápido chaval nos quedan solo cuatro días, y no creo que tus amigos se queden aquí mucho tiempo**_"- Kyubi tenia razón, pero el cerebro de Naruto no estaba en su mejor momento, el chakra que volvía inundar su cuerpo no era del todo bueno, pues era un poco doloroso el volver a sentir por sus vías de chakra su tan preciada energía, estaba aturdido, mareado, pero era Naruto, no se iba a rendir.

-"Bien, ahora a usar el cerebro, si Shikamaru podía idear mas de doscientas estrategias en un par de minutos, por que yo no puedo idear una buena en unas cuantas horas?"- dentro de la cabeza de Naruto, Kyubi reía, pero no era una risa de burla, era una risa de orgullo, ya que Naruto seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, no había perdido su sentido del humor y mucho menos su confianza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura y Sasuke hicieron una inspección total a las habitaciones que se les había asignado, buscaban micrófonos, cámaras, o trampas que se les pudiese haber puesto para vigilarlos o perjudicarlos.

-Parece que todo esta en orden Sasuke-kun- le dijo Sakura a su compañero, el solo asintió.

-Algo no anda bien, no era necesario el escolta hasta la posada, y mucho menos que ese hombre se quede en la entrada vigilando cuando entramos o salimos de aquí- decía un desconfiado Kakashi mientras veía por el balcón de su habitación al ninja que estaba de pie en frente de la posada observando fijamente la entrada.

-Puede que crean que venimos a robar información de guerra- menciono Tazuna para intentar explicar la situación.

-No, si fuese eso habríamos encontrado micrófonos o cámaras en la habitación, ya que ellos también querrían saber nuestras estrategias, es otra cosa, ocultan algo- cada vez mas serio Kakashi analizaba la situación, todo era muy extraño.

-Ahora que lo mencionas- Sai llamo la atención de los presentes,-ese ninja me dijo que no debíamos acercarnos a la parte oriental de la aldea, que estaba prohibido- dijo Sai poniendo mas en vilo a sus compañeros.

-En el camino hacia aquí escuche a un aldeano mencionar algo sobre una ejecución, además que la prisión esta en esa dirección, creéis que tiene algo que ver?-, la nueva revelación que había hecho Sasuke les había creado mas dudas a los ninjas.

Si era cierto lo de la ejecución, no había necesidad de ocultarla a unos ninjas escoltas que no tenían nada que ver con la aldea, así que Kakashi decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Debemos acercarnos hacia esa prisión, si nos ocultan algo a nosotros es por que nos incumbe, así que debemos investigar, pero hay que ser prudentes, así que, Sakura, tu te encargaras de investigar- Sakura simplemente asintió ante la orden del líder del grupo.

-Kakashi-sensei, no cree que es peligroso enviar solo a Sakura-san a investigar?- pregunto Tazuna al ninja copia.

-Tazuna-san, debemos ser sigilosos, no puedo enviar a los chicos, ya que es lo que esperan que haga, si ven a los chicos en este lugar, entonces se fiaran de que todo va normal, por suerte Sakura siempre maneja un bajo perfil, pero es muy eficaz en trabajos de investigación y espionaje- las palabras de su antiguo sensei le dieron mas confianza a Sakura, es verdad que antes era considerada un estorbo, incluso cuando fueron a rescatar a Sasuke por segunda vez después del regreso de Naruto, se siguió sintiendo un estorbo ya que cuando Naruto desapareció se sintió incapaz al no poder haber hecho nada para salvarlo, desde aquel día se entreno con mas tesón, y ahora era una grandiosa ninja, no solo medico, también una gran luchadora y espía.

Sus compañeros sabían esto y por eso no se opusieron ante la orden de Kakashi, ahora solo debían seguir con su papel.

-Sakura, recuerda que en dos días nos iremos al amanecer, así que esta noche deberás ir a investigar, estas de acuerdo?- la chica de pelo color solo se limito a asentir, esa noche averiguaría que era lo que le escondía la aldea de la Nube a sus ahora visitantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Raikage se encontraba sentado en su despacho observando hacia la prisión de la aldea, era un sitio tétrico, en su mente solo estaban las cloacas de dicha prisión en las que escondía a aquel chico demonio, aquel chico que acepto mantener prisionero por orden de un "pez gordo", ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado ese soborno, soborno que le permitió destituir al anterior Kage y hacerse con el poder, aquel soborno que le permitió moldear el consejo a su manera para que nunca tuviese obstáculos. De repente el llamado de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Adelante!- se limito a decir el Raikage.

-Raikage-sama, los shinobis de la hoja ya están en el hotel, la vigilancia esta enfocada a los hombres tal y como usted lo pidió¿esta seguro que no es necesario vigilar a la chica?- dijo el shinobi a su líder.

-Si, por lo que se de los informes de inteligencia, es una débil ninja medico, es verdad que posee la súper fuerza de Tsunade, pero no es buena espiando, en cambio los demás ninjas si son de cuidado, estén atentos, sobretodo de ese Sai, según se fue un experimentado ANBU de la hoja- el ninja hizo una reverencia y se retiro del sitio inmediatamente a seguir con su trabajo, ya era la hora de la reunión con Tazuna, tenían que salir de ese problema rápido si no querían que esos ninjas de la hoja se quedaran mas tiempo en la aldea.

-No debí haber hecho caso al consejo, debí ejecutar a ese maldito chico ayer, mierda espero que todo salga bien-, dicho esto el Raikage se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones a negociar con el representante de la Ola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la sala de reuniones se encontraban los miembros del consejo sentados en una mesa redonda junto con Tazuna, había un sitio libre que era para el Raikage, y los ninjas de la hoja se encontraban de pie detrás de Tazuna.

-Perdonen la tardanza, estaba recibiendo informes de la prisión, podemos empezar con la reunión- menciono el Raikage que acababa de entrar en la sala y tomaba su sitio.

-Por que quiere atacar mi pueblo?-, la pregunta de Tazuna fue directa y fría, quería obtener una respuesta clara, una respuesta que le sacara de las dudas.

-Tazuna-sama, no quiero atacarlo, ustedes me obligan a hacerlo- la respuesta fría del Raikage irrito a Tazuna que hasta el momento guardaba la compostura, Kakashi observo detenidamente al líder de la aldea.

-El país de la Ola se negó a nuestra iniciativa de crear una campamento y una prisión de la Nube en su aldea, era para evitar que nuestros enemigos que vienen del mar nos ataquen, su negligencia es innecesaria, lo que es necesario es nuestra base-, el Raikage sonreía, parecía que iba a conseguir su objetivo, Tazuna estaba cada vez mas furioso, el Raikage quería declarar la guerra para de esa forma declarar el país de la Ola como territorio Nube y de esa forma aprovecharse de su prospera economía, todo iba viento en popa para el líder de la Nube.

-Un campamento no es necesario, un apoyo de inteligencia seria mucho mejor, deberías acordar un acuerdo de intercambio de información, la Ola informaría a la Nube sobre todos los movimientos extraños de personas y la Nube solo recibiría la información, eso seria lo mejor para ambas aldeas, si de seguridad se trata, con la base solo seria un inconveniente mas de seguridad-, la intervención de Kakashi hizo que la rabia del líder de la Nube aumentara, no pensaba que Kakashi fuera tan listo, en ese momento se arrepintió de haber dejado entrar a los escoltas del antiguo constructor de puentes.

-Kakashi tiene razón, es mejor un intercambio de información que una base, además seria un gran ahorro para su aldea-, los argumentos eran sólidos, el Raikage estaba entre la espada y la pared, ya no tenia argumentos para invadir la Ola, solo tenia una salida, pensar una nueva estrategia y exponerla en otro momento.

-La reunión termina aquí, mañana temprano nos reuniremos de nuevo- el tono enfurecido del Raikage no paso desapercibido ante los presentes, se retiro con un portazo que hizo saltar a un par de miembros del consejo que se habían distraído.

-Parece que las cosas van bien, tranquilo Tazuna-san, recuerde que si algo pasa Konoha le apoyara- Las palabras reconfortantes de Kakashi hicieron que Tazuna se sintiera mas tranquilo, el día siguiente seria decisivo, ya que se decidiría el destino de una guerra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una sombra saltaba velozmente por los edificios de la aldea de la Nube hacia el oriente, en esa dirección se encontraba la prisión de la aldea.

A unos doscientos metros de la prisión se detuvo dicha persona, Sakura se escondió con destreza en el techo de un edificio a analizar la situación, al parecer los ninjas estaban vigilando muy bien la prisión, demasiado teniendo en cuenta que en la prisión exterior según los informes solo habían unos veinte delincuentes y entre esos ninguno era un ninja de rango S, por lo cual no presentaban ningún peligro para la aldea o los países, solo eran vulgares delincuentes.

-Es muy raro que tengan una vigilancia tan excesiva solo para evitar que un grupo de vándalos y ladrones no se escapen- se decía Sakura a si misma, de repente algo le llamo la atención.

Un par de ninjas se encontraba hablando acerca de la misión que tenían, Sakura se acerco sigilosamente a los ninjas sin que la vieran para poder escuchar la conversación.

-Es una mierda esto, el tío ese tiene un sello que le impide usar su chakra, con dos guardias es suficiente, antes habían dos nada más, y ahora solo por que llegaron un par de ninjas de la hoja montan este revuelo- decía molesto el shinobi a su compañero.

-Yo tampoco entiendo esto, además esta en las cloacas de la prisión, allí nadie va, es donde tiramos la basura-, ahora Sakura sabia donde escondían al prisionero, en las cloacas, todo era aun mas extraño, ya que nunca se le informo a las demás aldeas de la presencia de un prisionero en las cloacas, tan peligroso era que tenían que aislarlo y ponerle un sello inhibidor de chakra?, habían muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero en breve serian respondidas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kakashi-sensei, cree que Sakura este bien?- preguntaba Sasuke a su mentor mientras este no quitaba ojo de el ultimo volumen del _Icha Icha._

-Yo confió en las habilidades de Sakura, tú deberías hacer lo mismo Sasuke, mas aun cuando la consideras como tu hermana, ella es más fuerte y hábil que antes, seguro que esta bien y que regresa en un par de horas con la información que necesitamos. Mejor ve a mirar como esta el clon de Sakura, para no levantar sospechas de nuestros vigilantes-, a pesar de que no se podía ver una sonrisa, Sasuke sabia que Kakashi sonreía, la expresión de su único ojo visible y su tono de voz se lo decían. El tenía razón, Sakura era más fuerte ahora y era una tontería preocuparse.

Sasuke fue a ver como estaba el Bunshin que había hecho Sakura, se encontraba durmiendo, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que les había dicho Naruto a los dos la última vez que los vio.

_**Flash back**_

_-Sasuke, cuida de Sakura-chan si algo me llega a pasar-, dijo Naruto un poco triste a su compañero, Sakura también estaba allí._

_Hacia un par de días habían encontrado a Sasuke herido en un valle después de una pelea con Itachi, este también había quedado en muy mal estado, pero había escapado gracias a Kisame. Sasuke acepto la ayuda de sus antiguos compañeros con la condición de que si encontraban a Itachi el pelearía con el, a lo que Naruto le respondió que si llegaba a ver que Itachi iba con ventaja no dudaría en intervenir, Sasuke sabia que después de esto se enfrentaría a una pena de prisión de mínimo un año, pero no le importaba, si eso le ayudaba con su venganza._

_Sakura también estaba allí, y había escuchado el comentario de Naruto._

_-No hables de esa forma tonto, no nos pasara nada- dijo Sasuke tratando de animar a su mejor amigo._

_-Naruto, no tienes que decirle a Sasuke-kun que me cuide, yo se defenderme sola- dijo una alterada Sakura a Naruto que le respondió con una tímida sonrisa._

_-Sakura-chan, ya se que eres fuerte, pero aun así no quiero que te pase nunca nada, ya cumplí mi promesa, ahora vosotros dos prometedme algo a mi- ambos miraron a Naruto, Sakura lo miraba un poco mas sonrojada de lo normal-si le llega a pasar algo a alguno de nosotros, los dos que queden se protegerán, por que somos uno, un equipo, el equipo 7- Ninguno de los dos había visto nunca a Naruto tan serio, ambos sonrieron y asintieron._

_-Puedo formar parte de la promesa Naruto-kun?-, los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia aquella enigmática voz, Sai con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa sincera se acercaba a ellos._

_-Claro Sai, tu también formas parte de nuestra promesa-, esta vez la sonrisa de Naruto era mas normal, era igual a la que ponía siempre, todos sonrieron de nuevo al ver que su amigo recuperaba su actitud normal._

_**Fin Flash back**_

-Ya no es necesario que cuidemos de ella, se ha hecho muy fuerte Naruto-, Sasuke salio de la habitación para regresar con Kakashi, quería recobrar la compostura, recordar a su mejor amigo muerto no le alegraba mucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura ya estaba en las cloacas de la prisión, era muy sigilosa, de repente escucho un ruido, ruido de golpes, golpes a un cuerpo.

Siguió aquel ruido hasta que encontró una celda, dentro de ella habían dos shinobis golpeando fuertemente a un individuo encadenado, uno le golpeaba con unas cadenas mientras el otro lo hacia con el mango de una lanza.

Sakura presenciaba el horrendo espectáculo con desprecio, no podía creer lo que veía, dos shinobis golpeando a un prisionero indefenso que ni siquiera tenia su chakra circulando por su cuerpo, la celda era oscura, solo había una antorcha que no era de mucha ayuda ya que solo se podía ver la silueta del prisionero.

-¡Este cabron no se queja de nada, en diez años que llevo aquí nunca le e escuchado gritar!- decía mientras golpeaba con mas fuerza a Naruto con las cadenas.

-Tranquilo, para eso traje la lanza-, Sakura intuyo lo que sucedería, pero no podía intervenir, si lo hacia declararían la guerra a la Ola y a Konoha por espionaje, y eso era lo que menos quería. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el aterrador grito del prisionero, la lanza había atravesado su costado, el shinobi feliz por haber logrado su objetivo, saco sin piedad la lanza del cuerpo de Naruto.

-No te preocupes, no morirás, me cerciore de no tocar órganos vitales, si te mato aquí Satoshi-sama se enojara conmigo, el quiere ejecutarte en dos días-, el ninja se alejo de el cuerpo inmóvil de Naruto y le hizo una señal a su compañero para irse del lugar.

Cuando ambos ninjas se retiraron Sakura salio con sigilo de su escondite, ahora todo estaba oscuro, solo la luz de la luna entraba por una pequeña ventana a lo alto de la celda.

El prisionero estaba inmóvil, Sakura a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver como su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, el pelo largo del chico cubría su rostro que se encontraba mirando al suelo ya que no tenia fuerza para levantar la mirada. La sangre que salía de su costado manchaba el suelo, un suelo que tenía sangre seca, muy seguramente de la misma persona, la persona que ella tenía en frente.

-Ha pasa…do mucho…. Tiempo…Saku...ra-chan- dijo débil el prisionero.

Sakura entro en Shock, solo una persona le decía "Sakura-Chan", una persona que se suponía había muerto diez años atrás, nadie le había llamado de esa forma en diez años, hasta ese momento.

-Na…ru...to...-kun-, su voz era débil y se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Somos amigos….Sakura-chan….ahórrate los….formalismos- levanto un poco su rostro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que a pesar de su barba se podía ver, al igual que sus ojos, sus azules ojos, no habían perdido ese brillo lleno de esperanza.

-Creo que….tenemos que hablar…Sakura-chan-, ella solo asintió, al salir de su shock, al recuperar la compostura salto y abrazo con fuerza a Naruto, llevaba diez años sonriendo falsamente, ahora se sentía feliz, Naruto estaba en sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy bien ahora me dedico a contestar los reviews, hasta ahora e tenido 3, un buen comienzo teniendo en cuenta que no hace mas de 24 horas fue publicado el primer capitulo, uno que fue demasiado corto para mi gusto.

**Chibi-Hinata: **Muchas gracias, fuiste mi primer review y eso fue gratificante, intentare publicar los capítulos con frecuencia, así que no os preocupéis, como ya lo he mencionado un montón de veces, la historia ya esta terminada, así que no hay que preocuparse de que deje el fic a medio acabar por falta de ideas. De nuevo gracias.

**El ángel de la oscuridad: **Bueno, como dicen los de Holliwood cuando están rodando una película "no estoy autorizado a decir nada", ya veréis que pasa, soy un amante de la incertidumbre y de las situaciones que nadie se espera, en mas de una ocasión os daréis cuenta a que me refiero, incluso el final es completamente inesperado, así que os aconsejo que no intentéis predecir nada, en el sitio donde lo publique la primera vez lo intentaron, y nadie acertó.

**Kamy-chan: **Pues nada, yo si que me lo imagine con barba, y con pelo largo además, pa que veas lo arriesgado que soy, jejejeje. Fue algo normal de poner, si estas encerrado en una mazmorra durante diez años y no se te permite mirar al exterior, normal que no te puedas comprar una maquinilla de afeitar, bueno, aunque así no hubiese estado encerrado, cuando empecé a escribirlo ya tenia pensado que estuviese con barba, así que era algo inevitable.

Bueno, ahora si, os dejo, aquí termina mi trabajo por hoy, espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo.


	3. Chapter 2: El Sello Desatado Parte 2

La cosa iba bien hasta que un gracioso del foro en el que publique la historia completa antes que aquí se puso al soltar spoilers en un review. A nadie le gusta que otras personas se carguen la historia que uno lee, pa eso no la leería verdad? Es como cuando vas al cine y mientras salen los créditos de inicio de la película viene un tío y te dice como termina. Esta historia ha sido escrita de tal forma que no es predecible, y por eso la publique aquí, para que las personas que no la han leído puedan disfrutar con este modo de contarla.

**ADVIERTO, SI ALGUIEN VUELVE A SOLTAR UN SPOILER DEJARE DE PUBLICAR LA HISTORIA AQUÍ, YA QUE SI QUEREMOS SABER EL FINAL DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y COMO SE DESARROLLARA LA HISTORIA, PUES ID Y COMENTADLA EN EL FORO EN EL QUE ESTA PUBLICADA INTEGRA, PERO AQUÍ NO, POR FAVOR, NO LE ARRUINEIS LA HISTORIA A LOS DEMAS Y NO ME LA ARRUINEIS A MI, ASI QUE QUEDA DICHO, SI ALGUIEN QUE YA A LEIDO LA HISTORIA VUELVE A SOLTAR UN SPOILER, LA BORRARE DEFINITIVAMENTE Y A BUSCARSE LA VIDA, LO SIENTO POR LOS DEMAS, PERO LAS COSAS SON ASI.**

Lo mejor para una depresión post-examen es actualizar un fic que en dos días ya tiene varios lectores, cosa que me alegra demasiado. Hoy publicare la segunda parte del capitulo dos, en el que pasan cosas que nadie se espera. El que avisa no es traidor, y yo ya había dicho, "no intentéis predecir, que no atinareis", he leído un par de reviews en los que ya decían que era lo que creían que sucedería, lamento decir que nadie acertó, pero bueno, es divertido intentarlo, a ver quien acierta para el próximo.

Por lo demás pues nada, aquí os dejo con el capitulo.

Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, si lo fueran Jiraya no hubiese muerto y la historia seria como la que leeréis ahora.

**Capitulo 2: El Sello desatado**

**Segunda Parte**

Sakura se apresuro a curar las heridas que tenia Naruto en todo su cuerpo, el solo respiraba agitadamente debido al intenso dolor que sentía.

-Por que Kyubi no cura tus heridas Naruto?- preguntaba preocupada Sakura ante el silencio de su compañero.

-Es por un sello que impide que mi chakra circule por mi cuerpo, por eso no he podido escapar, pero no es nada-, sonrió después de este comentario, Sakura no entendía como es que después de diez años de sufrimiento, diez años de aislamiento del mundo, Naruto siga siendo el mismo que ella había conocido hacia tanto tiempo.

-Te salvaremos esta noche, le diré a Kakashi-sensei, a Sasuke-kun y a Sai-kun que te rescataremos esta noche-, en su mirada, dirigida a las heridas del shinobi, tenia reflejada la esperanza que perdió hace mucho y que ahora renacía con Naruto que seguía vivo.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, pero debo rechazar tu ofrecimiento-, la esperanza que había recorrido el cuerpo de Sakura se esfumo, dejo de concentrar el chakra curativo en sus manos y se quedo viendo a Naruto que sonreía como si eso no tuviera importancia,-No le digas nada a Kakashi-sensei, al menos no hasta que regreséis a Konoha-, ahora ella estaba aun mas confundida que al principio.

-¡¿Por qué¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!-, los gritos de Sakura se mezclaron con sus sollozos y lagrimas que ahora eran de tristeza, su amigo le estaba rechazando.

-No grites Sakura-chan, no ves te descubrirán- decía susurrando ante el ataque de histeria de su amiga.

Ahora ella estaba mas confundida que antes, como podía mantener la calma, y como era que el no entendía su actitud, era normal después de lo que el le había dicho.

-No has cambiado nada Sakura-chan, nunca me escuchas, déjame terminar ¿vale?- ante el comentario de su amigo ella se calmo un poco, al parecer tenia sus razones.

-Primero, no quiero morir, aun no es el momento de morir, y segundo por que tengo un plan, y vosotros formáis parte de el, pero no de forma directa, no quiero adelantar la guerra-, la seriedad de Naruto sorprendió a Sakura, tenia razón, si ellos intervenían esa noche se desataría de inmediato la guerra y la nube invadiría Konoha de nuevo para destruirla y conseguir el Byakugan como aquella vez hace muchos años.

-Y que planeas Naruto?-, ahora estaba mas calmada, volvió a concentrar chakra en su mano y siguió curando sus heridas.

-Lo que haré aquí es un secreto, pero lo que necesito que hagáis vosotros no lo es- a pesar de la sonrisa de Naruto el comentario era demasiado absurdo, era obvio que ellos deberían saber que era lo que tenían que hacer, Sakura dirigía una mirada a Naruto de "me crees tan tonta?", y este se percato así que continuo,-La verdad es que no puedo contarte mucho, pero si os quedáis podríais salir heridos, y eso es lo que menos quiero. Solo necesito que los mejores jounins de Konoha me esperen en un campamento en la frontera el día de la ejecución, no debéis entrar en la aldea de la Nube, yo llegare a donde estáis vosotros, me las arreglare para escapar-, el plan de Naruto era suicida, como podría el enfrentarse a todos los ninjas de la Nube y al Raikage para huir, era el plan mas estupido que se le había ocurrido a Naruto en toda su vida, al menos eso pensaba Sakura.

-Eres idiota verdad?- el tono de regaño que empleo Sakura le hizo recordar viejos tiempos, Naruto miraba interrogante y recordó lo que venia después de eso, un golpe en la cabeza, así que cerro sus ojos esperando su castigo pero lo que llego fue mas reproches de su amiga,-acaso no me habías dicho que tenias un sello que te impedía usar tu chakra, como piensas huir si ni siquiera puedes curar tus heridas, Naruto, déjanos ayudarte-, ahora Sakura lloraba abiertamente, quería ayudar a su amigo y este al parecer quería morir, o mejor, seguía siendo el mismo idiota que no sabia crear estrategias.

-Sakura-chan, confías en mi?-, ella detuvo su llanto un instante, el susurro de su amigo llamo su atención, siguió observándole y este continuo,-Cuando te prometí que encontraría a Sasuke tu confiaste en mi, y cumplí con mi promesa, recuerda, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas Sakura-chan-, el llanto había cesado por completo, el tenia razón, siempre cumplía sus promesas, nunca la defraudo, nunca le mintió, ahora que lo volvía a ver tenia que confiar en el,-…por que ese es mi camino del ninja…-, el rubio sonrió de nuevo y contagio a su amiga, había un brillo en los ojos de Naruto, un brillo que esos ojos emanaban siempre que su portador estaba seguro de hacer algo, esos ojos se cruzaron con la mirada de la chica de cabellos rosas.

-Si Naruto, confió en ti, y se que siempre cumples lo que dices-, ambos sonreían, a Sakura se le notaba mas su sonrisa, a Naruto no mucho por su abundante barba, pero sus azules ojos demostraban que era feliz.

-Será mejor que te vayas Sakura-chan, no vaya a ser que te descubran aquí- dijo retomando la seriedad del momento.

-Me iré cuando cure tus heridas por completo- dijo ella aun mas seria que Naruto.

-Me niego, si ven que estoy curado por completo sospecharan, así que mejor vete-, ante la sólida razón de su compañero ella no tuvo mas remedio que darle la razón, se dio la vuelta pero el llamado de su compañero hizo que se detuviera.

-Sakura-chan, no le digas a nadie que sigo vivo, solo díselos cuando estéis en Konoha, seguros, conociendo a Sasuke y a Sai, seguro que se vienen a rescatarme y los matan, no quiero que pase eso-, ella asintió de nuevo, dio un paso y se detuvo de nuevo, se giro y se acerco a Naruto, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, cosa que sonrojo fuertemente a Naruto.

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver te afeitas y te vistes como una persona, estas que das asco Naruto-, dicho esto ella salio rápidamente del sitio sin que nadie lo notase.

-Mierda, siete años sin tener contacto con una mujer y viene ella y me besa, en mi situación son muy sensible, y lo peor es que no puedo usar las manos- decía un fastidiado Naruto a si mismo.

-"_**El mocoso tiene problemas para controlar sus impulsos sexuales, jajajaja, nadie se pone tan cachondo solo con beso en la mejilla, si es que a esa parte de tu cara que esta llena de pelo se le puede llamar mejilla**_"- el comentario de Kyubi molesto a Naruto que enojado le respondió.

-"Calla Zorro de mierda, seguro que tu vez una zorrita y pierdes los estribos, o es que llevas menos tiempo que yo encerrado"- golpe bajo para el zorro.

-"_**La conversación termina aquí**_"-, Naruto le dio al zorro donde mas le dolía, una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en su débil rostro, recordó a su mas reciente visitante y se sintió aun mas feliz,-Mi cautiverio terminara pronto, pero esto será solo el comienzo-, la luz de la luna que estaba alumbrando su celda había desaparecido sumiendo a Naruto en la mas escalofriante oscuridad, el aprovecho esta situación para descansar, quedo dormido inmediatamente. De repente la herida de su costado comenzó a cerrarse, muy lentamente, su poder estaba regresando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tazuna se encontraba observando el firmamento, el cielo aquella noche estaba completamente despejado, la luna y las estrellas se dejaron ver en todo su esplendor, las negociaciones no iban muy bien, -"Estupido Raikage, todo por una maldita base, debería aceptar nuestro ofrecimiento"-, el estrés consumía su cabeza, ya no estaba en edad de enfadarse, y mucho menos con un intento de Kage como Satoshi, un tipo que se gano el titulo después de la muerte del anterior Kage quien dejo un testamento que lo declaraba a el su sucesor.

-Debería calmarse Tazuna-san, seguro que mañana se resuelve-, Sasuke intentaba dar ánimos mientras se acercaba al viejo constructor de puentes.

-Tienes razón Sasuke-san, no debería preocuparme tanto-, trato de sonreír pero era casi imposible en ese estado.

-¿Qué tal va el puente del Gran Naruto¿Atrae turistas?-, preguntaba en tono divertido Sasuke a Tazuna que ahora si sonreía levemente.

-Aunque no lo creas, si, Naruto hizo mucho por mucha gente, incluso mientras entreno con Jiraya-sama, todos los turistas quieren conocer donde fue que Naruto tuvo su primera misión, quieren conocer el sitio en el que Naruto encontró su camino del ninja-, la nostalgia invadió el sitio, los recuerdos de la lucha con Haku, el momento en el que Sasuke salvo a Naruto, el día en el que el Sello de Kyubi se rompió, el día en el que Naruto logro ablandar el corazón de un asesino de rango S.

No eran necesarias las palabras, ninguno quería hablar más, a pesar de que les dolía el recordar a su desaparecido amigo, les alegraba recordar ese tipo de cosas.

Fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando una nube de humo apareció detrás de ellos.

-¡He vuelto!-, el efusivo saludo que dio Sakura a sus compañeros los sorprendió mucho, ya estaban acostumbrados a un "Hola" frió y sin sentimientos, eso era relativamente nuevo para ellos.

-Sakura¿Estas bien?- Sasuke sabia que algo le pasaba a Sakura, y la miro fijamente a los ojos para intentar sacarle algo, no utilizaría su Sharingan, no con su amiga.

-Claro Sasuke-kun, mejor que nunca-, de nuevo una sonrisa, cada vez estaban mas confundidos Tazuna y Sasuke.

En eso aparece Kakashi acompañado de Sai.

-Sakura, como fue la infiltración?, que es lo que tanto esconden?-, pregunto directamente Kakashi a su subordinada.

Sakura le había prometido a Naruto que no diría nada de el hasta que llegasen a Konoha, era un voto de confianza, ella confió en el, ahora el confiaba ciegamente en ella, no lo iba a defraudar.

-Ninguna sensei, el prisionero es uno de los que tenemos en el registro, al parecer se volvió loco e intento escapar debido a que le ejecutaran por eso doblaron la seguridad e impiden que alguien se acerque-, Sakura seguía sonriendo, parece que ella no notaba que a los ojos de sus compañeros ella estaba comportándose de una manera muy extraña.

-Sakura¿Estas bien?- la pregunta dejo descolocada a la kunoichi, por que le preguntaban de nuevo?, ella estaba de maravilla o al menos así se sentía.

-¿Usted también Kakashi-sensei?, yo estoy de maravilla- una vez mas una sonrisa.

-Seguro has echado un polvo fea-, no termino de esbozar su diminuta sonrisa, cuando una sonrojada Sakura estampo a Sai en una de las paredes del hotel. Todos se asombraron ante la reacción de la chica, no creían que se volviera a repetir esa misma situación, desde que Naruto desapareció ella era mas fría, pero ahora parecía que había vuelto a ser la de antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los primeros rayos de luz se esparcían tímidamente por la aldea de la Nube, en breves momentos se decidiría el destino de la guerra entre la Ola y la aldea de la Nube, en el despacho estaba solitario el Raikage, que se había levantado mas temprano para pensar en una ofensiva en contra de Tazuna, el día de hoy no se iba a quedar sin argumentos en frente de ese viejo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, y comenzó a llegar la gente, los miembros del consejo fueron los primeros en cruzar la puerta, minutos mas tarde entro Tazuna con los ninjas de Konoha.

-El día de hoy los ninjas de la Hoja no pueden formar parte de la reunión- dijo tajante el Raikage ante la aparición de los shinobis.

-Es ridículo, ellos son mis escoltas- protesto Tazuna ante las palabras del Raikage.

-Usted mismo lo ha dicho, son solo escoltas, no representantes de la Ola, por tanto no tienten derecho ni deber de permanecer en esta reunión, usted no corre peligro, solo esta aquí para negociar, si ellos se quedan lo considerare espionaje y mandare un grupo de ninjas a invadir la Ola inmediatamente-, el Raikage sonreía ante la encrucijada que le había puesto a Tazuna, el grupo de Kakashi solo se limito a mirar fijamente al Raikage.

-Nos iremos, Raikage-sama tiene razón-, las palabras de Kakashi fueron obedecidas por los shinobis, este miro a Tazuna para darle confianza, ahora todo dependía de el.

Los ninjas se retiraron sin reproches del lugar, el Raikage ya había cumplido uno de sus objetivos ese día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-La herida esta casi curada, parece que lo del sello desaparecerá antes de lo que yo creía-, Naruto observaba la casi desaparecida herida de su costado, estaba satisfecho, su plan iba como el quería, solo era cuestión de tiempo para recuperar su libertad y terminar con el trabajo que debió terminar años atrás.

-"_**Mocoso, según mis cálculos, estaremos al cien por cien dentro de veinticuatro horas, aun quieres seguir con el plan?**_"- Kyubi tenia un tono levemente emocionado, después de varios años había salido de una jaula incluso mas oscura que en la que estaba, aunque era un sello hecho por aficionados, diez años en ese estado ya lo habían desesperado.

-"Claro que si, el Raikage debe ser sustituido, el no merece ese titulo, y que mejor momento para revelar lo que es ese individuo que un espectáculo publico, la humillación publica es la mejor arma"- el zorro reía en el interior de Naruto ante el comentario que hizo.

-"_**Cada vez me caes mejor mocoso**_"- Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, solo se limito a observar el pequeño rayo de sol que iluminaba su nada acogedor celda.

-Solo dos días más, solo dos días y esto acabara-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nadie hablaba en la sala de reuniones, solo se limitaba a ver como el Raikage leía un montón de informes atentamente, Tazuna no sabia que hacer, al parecer seguía con la idea de hacer la base en el país de la Ola.

-Raikage-sama, que ha pensado sobre la propuesta que le hice ayer?-, Tazuna había roto el silencio junto con su nerviosismo, esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

-No puedo confiar en los informes de seguridad que me da la gente de un pueblo que no tiene un escuadrón de ninjas, así que rechazo su propuesta-, esto dejo frió a Tazuna, parece que el despreciable Kage seguía igual de terco.

-Entonces que propone?- se apresuro a preguntar Tazuna.

-Ya se lo he dicho ayer, o me deja instalar mi base en su aldea o le declaro la guerra-, ya no había vuelta atrás, la guerra con la Nube era inminente.

-Eso significa que nuestra reunión ha sido una perdida de tiempo, me retiro-, dijo un Tazuna con un tono entre furioso y decepcionado.

-Tranquilícese, no invadiré inmediatamente su país, lo haré en cuatro días, ya que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-, la superioridad con las que dijo estas palabras enfureció mas a Tazuna, su tono era el mismo que utilizaría un niño antes de matar a una hormiga ahogándose, el mismo tono que hacia que dicho indefenso animal se sintiera desesperado ante el futuro que le esperaba.

Tazuna solo le dio una mirada llena de furia y salio de la sala.

-Raikage-sama ellos pedirán ayuda a Konoha, usted lo sabe- el comentario del miembro del consejo no paso desapercibido para el Raikage.

-Esa es la idea, el anterior Kage renuncio a la idea de acabar con los Hyuga y obtener el Byakugan, prefirió vivir en paz con Konoha, yo aprovechare que enviaran a sus mejores ninjas a la Ola para retomar ese viejo objetivo-, todos los miembros solo se limitaron a asentir, al parecer todo estaba planeado de antemano por su líder, no solo buscaba el poder económico de la Ola, también quería el poder del clan mas poderoso de Konoha, el poder de Byakugan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tazuna caminaba por los pasillos del edificio del Kage de la nube, al final de este cerca de la salida estaban los ninjas que velaban por su seguridad.

-Salio muy rápido de la reunión Tazuna-sama-, comento un poco extrañado Kakashi.

-La guerra con la Nube acaba de ser declarada, el Raikage no escucha ofertas de paz-, todos se quedaron asombrados, el Raikage rechazo las propuestas lógicas y coherentes de la Ola, solo por un capricho, el Raikage no merecía ese titulo.

Nadie dijo nada, se quedaron así durante un par de minutos hasta que Kakashi reacciono.

-Entonces larguémonos de aquí, tenemos que ir a Konoha a preparar un escuadrón que apoyara a el país de la Ola, apresurémonos, en una hora nos dirigiremos de regreso a Konoha-, todos asintieron y se apresuraron a su hotel a recoger las cosas para retirarse y regresar a su hogar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto estaba metido en sus pensamientos, meditaba, planeaba estrategias y reacostumbraba a su cuerpo a la circulación de chakra, sin mencionar el entrenamiento mental que tenia, se enfrentaba a un clon de si mismo gracias a una técnica que le enseño Kyubi la noche anterior mientras dormía, dicha técnica le permitía entrenar en su mente con si mismo y este entrenamiento también le serviría para readecuar sus músculos, a pesar de que lo hacia en su interior sus efectos también eran exteriores.

De pronto un ruido lo alarmo un poco, hizo una inspección visual del sitio no eran los guardias, el ruido venia del suelo, fijo su mirada en el y vio como una pequeña grieta se hacia en el, de ella salio una pequeñísima babosa blanca.

-"Sakura-chan"- fue lo único que pensó.

-Naruto-kun, Sakura-sama me envió a darle un mensaje, ellos partirán ahora mismo de regreso a Konoha, también me dijo que ella cumpliría con su promesa, que por favor confiara en ella- la pequeña babosa comenzó a subir por el cuerpo de Naruto hasta posarse cerca de su boca.

-También me dijo que le diera algo-, Naruto se sonrojo un poco al imaginarse lo que le iba a dar, pero su sonrojo se convirtió en palidez al ver que era lo que le iba a dar ese regalo.

-Eres muy amable amiguita, pero no me van esas cosas-, una pequeña risita se escucho del diminuto ser,-No piense mal Naruto-Kun, ella me pidió que le diese esto-, de su espalda salio una pequeña píldora de soldado y esta se la puso en la boca, el se la comió y sintió como sus músculos dejaban de estar atrofiados, el diminuto ser desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo.

-Esto me ahorra mucho tiempo- su sonrisa era mas amplia, las cosas mejoraban conforme pasaba el tiempo, y la cuenta atrás estaba mas cerca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Preparada Sakura?-, Sakura asintió y dio una ultima mirada a la aldea de la Nube, sus ojos brillaban y emanaban luz de esperanza.

-"Naruto-kun, te esperare en dos días en la frontera, y si no llegas, iré yo misma al infierno y te traeré a rastras"-, Sakura se dirigió a su grupo y emprendieron camino a su aldea natal, para la mayoría el viaje no había servido de nada, pero para Sakura la misión había sido un éxito rotundo ya que el reencuentro con su mejor amigo era lo mejor que le había pasado en diez años.

Todo era cuestión de tiempo, la guerra podría ser evitada, Naruto podría regresar a su aldea, solo necesitaban fe, confianza, valor, eso que siempre hacia Naruto, esas cosas que hacían que el fuera el numero uno en sorprender a la gente, las que hacían que sin hablar mucho, el hiciera de cualquiera su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora a contestar Reviews:

**AbrilAries7, ****GX1, ****Kisame Hoshigaki****, El angel de la oscuridad y ****seirius: **Agradezco vuestros comentarios, es gratificante que leer estos mensajes que hacen que me suba el animo, en serio muchas gracias.

**Angelic RowdyRuff girl**Que como se pondrá el equipo 7? Pues ya veras como se van a poner, y la que le van a liar a Sakura por no decir nada, tu solo espera, bueno y los demás también.

**Chibi-Hinata: **Gracias por tus palabras, y si, puede que la historia termine de ser publicada pronto, en total son 20 capítulos y un epilogo, a lo mejor un día me pongo generoso y publico tres capítulos de golpe, uno no sabe.

**Kamy-chan: **El que avisa no es traidor, ya había dicho antes que cuando un lector de esta historia intenta predecir que va a suceder pues le queda complicado, en el foro donde la publique hace un tiempo nadie lo consiguió, así que puede que no sea la excepción, a ver si alguno lo consigue.

Bueno, por el momento nada mas, espero que nos leamos pronto ya estaré publicando mas, venga hasta luego.


	4. Chapter 2: El Sello Desatado Parte 3

Para empezar, aclarar la situación de ayer. Resulta que como ya he dicho antes, esta historia esta terminada en otro foro, pues resulta que uno de los lectores de ese foro que leyó la historia puso un review, en el que rebelo uno de los datos que no se dan sino hasta el ultimo capitulo, con deciros que ese dato forma parte del final, así que me cabree. La mejor solución que encontré fue borrar la historia y volverla a publicar. No haré eso cada que alguien que ya la haya leído tenga la brillante idea de decir que va a pasar, así que si se vuelve a presentar directamente borro la historia y el que la leyó pues que comente allí. Ahora entiendo como se siente Kishimoto cuando en occidente le birlamos la RAW, pero eso es diferente por que el problema en ese caso es capitulo por capitulo, mientras que aquí estamos hablando del final. Entonces ya sabéis, el próximo graciosillo causara la borrada de la historia en esta página.

Con respecto al capitulo, pues es la tercera parte y ultima del capitulo dos. Decidí dividirlo en tres partes por que como veis hay tres acontecimientos, primer encuentro, aclaración y el último que ya veréis como va. Una cosa mas, debo decir que a partir del segundo capitulo, e estado releyendo lo que escribí, y he corregido fallos en la redacción, añadido un par de cosillas muy pequeñas y cambiando algunos diálogos, en conclusión, esta podría ser una versión deluxe del fic ya que esta siendo mejorada y corregida de lo que fue el anterior, puede que incluso cambie algunas escenas que en el pasado no me gustaron, hay un capitulo que odie por que creo que me quedo mal escrito, así que lo mas seguro es que ese sea uno de los cambios mas significativos, en cuanto al argumento, no cambiara, solo un poco el estilo, así que si desde ahora queréis buscar el fic terminado para leerlo cuanto antes, hacedlo, a mi me parece bien, mientras no tiréis spoilers en los reviews. Pero eso si, el publicado aquí será una versión mejorada de ese fic. Cabe decir que soy el mismo autor, no me e robado mi fic (puede pasar, e visto casos en los que la gente coge fics de otra gente y los publica en Web como suyos, pero este no es el caso), así que no desconfiéis, Soy Saint Dragon, el original, el único, no aceptéis imitaciones, jejeje, se me va la olla.

Bueno, creo que he dicho demasiadas tonterías por el momento así que os dejo con la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, si lo fueran Jiraya no hubiese muerto y la historia seria como la que leeréis ahora.

**Capitulo 2: El Sello desatado**

**Tercera Parte**

El viaje a Konoha había sido más rápido que el de ida, los ninjas llegaron en un día a su aldea, el motivo, se querían preparar para la guerra con la aldea de la Nube lo más pronto posible. En la entrada les esperaban Konohamaru y su compañera de equipo Moegi, ambos chicos ya eran chunins, y aquel día Tsunade les había puesto como labor el registro de entradas y salidas de Konoha.

-Equipo siete llegan antes de lo previsto…-, hablo con tono serio el nieto del tercero, ya no era el revoltoso niño de antes, a sus veintitrés años había madurado mucho, sobretodo desde que su compañero de travesuras fue dado de baja en combate.

-Aunque no lo creas Konohamaru-kun nuestra, llegada no es una buena noticia…- respondió un aun más serio Kakashi al nieto del tercero, dejando a Konohamaru un poco confuso.

-Puede que las buenas noticias las tenga que dar yo, pero aun no es el momento…-, el comentario de Sakura dejo un poco extrañados a los presentes, sobretodo a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Sakura, el hecho de que hayamos salir con vida de la Nube una nación que antes era considerada aliada y que ahora a declarado la guerra a nuestro mas antiguo aliado, no es una buena noticia…-, Sasuke se enfado un poco, como podía estar tan tranquila en ese momento, el tono con el que lo dijo lo decía todo, no le gustaba que Sakura sonriera tan picadamente, bueno, la verdad es que no le gustaba que sonriera tan placidamente en una situación tan seria como esta.

-Sakura, nos estas ocultando algo desde que te infiltraste en la prisión¿Qué fue lo que viste allí abajo?-, Kakashi fue el primero en sacar el tema, los tres tenían previsto preguntarle cuando fuese el momento, pero la situación en la que estaban, y el enfado que se había producido habían salido triunfantes para adelantar dicho interrogatorio.

-Si lo hice fue por una promesa, pero solo hablare cuando estén reunidos todos los ninjas que estuvieron en la misión de ataque en la frontera del rayo hace diez años, los espero en la oficina de Tsunade-sama, allí les contare todo, antes no…-, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, Sakura, con una sonrisa triunfante desapareció en una nube de humo dejándolos allí, en medio de aquel silencio tan lleno de incertidumbre, hasta que el mas joven de los presentes hablo.

-Vamos Moegi, a la oficina de la vieja ¡RAPIDOOOO!-, Konohamaru salio corriendo como cuando era un niño en dirección a la torre del Hokage, los presentes observaban aun en silencio, el estado de confusión en el que los había dejado la ninja medico era el causante.

-¿Qué le esta pasando a la gente?, están todos muy raros…-, dijo finalmente Tazuna ante el comportamiento de los jóvenes.

-Será mejor que vayamos, Moegi, encárgate de reunir a los demás, diles que 15 minutos nos reunimos en la oficina de Tsunade-sama-, Moegi, que también estaba un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de su compañero, asintió obediente y se dirigió a cumplir las ordenes que le dio Kakashi, la ahora chunin también desapareció en una nube de humo.

Confusión e incertidumbre invadían el calmado ambiente de Konoha, la información que tenía Sakura de su infiltración en una prisión enemiga debería ser muy importante para contarla solo en presencia de los mejores ninjas de la aldea. En aquellos momentos, el silencio era la mejor arma que podían utilizar para intentar entender lo que realmente estaba por venir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade se encontraba observando su aldea, los últimos rayos del día le daban una hermosa visión de lo prospera que era en esos momentos, esta vez no había una montaña de papeles en su escritorio, tampoco habían archivos amontonados en la oficina, y su escritorio y silla tenían aspecto de tener unos cuantos años, al parecer ya no había nadie que la molestase lo suficiente como para no trabajar como era debido o incluso para destrozar su mobiliario.

-Tsunade-sama, podemos hablar?-, la suave voz de Kakashi hizo que Tsunade se asustara un poco y le enviara una mirada asesina a uno de los mejores Jounins de su aldea.

-Que pasa Kakashi?, como ha ido la misión?-, Tsunade ya sabia por deducción propia cual era la respuesta, una misión diplomática calculada para casi una semana y realizada en menos de dos días tenia que haber sido un rotundo fracaso, pero su forma de ser, y la esperanza contagiada por un antiguo ninja le obligaba a preguntar siempre inconcientemente cuando las respuestas tenían toda la pinta de no ser precisamente buenas noticias.

-No muy bien la verdad, nos encontramos con que el Raikage buscaba la guerra por cualquier medio, sin mencionar las restricciones y vigilancia continua a la que se nos tenia sometidos, pero lo mas raro…-, Kakashi hizo una pausa antes de continuar para de esta forma, llamar aun mas la atención de la Hokage,-es lo que averiguo Sakura...

Este último comentario hizo que la Hokage se pusiera aun mas seria que antes.

-Que descubrió?- pregunto mirando fijamente al único ojo descubierto de Kakashi.

Un silencio incomodo lleno el ambiente, su mente intentaba deducir por si misma lo que su pupila había descubierto, quería intentar responder a esa pregunta antes de que Kakashi lo hiciera. Pero la seria mirada del antiguo ANBU le impedía pensar con claridad, hasta que el se digno a hablar.

-No lo se…-, fuera de la oficina donde se encontraban Sai, Sasuke y Tazuna esperando a que les dejaran entrar se escucho un gran estruendo.

Sasuke, haciendo gala de un estupendo estado físico, tiro la puerta abajo y entro seguido por Sai y Tazuna. Su preocupación fue cambiada inmediatamente por decepción al encontrarse con un Kakashi estampado en una de las paredes de la Oficina con un escritorio encima.

-Que paso aquí?-, pregunto confundido Sasuke ante la vergonzosa escena que presenciaba.

-Kakashi se hizo el gracioso conmigo, ya sabéis que no me gustan los que se hacen los graciosos…-, al parecer, a Tsunade no le hizo mucha gracia que se pusiera tan serio cuando no sabia nada.

La situación fue reemplazada inmediatamente y casi sin dar tiempo a la recuperación del ninja copia, los demás ninjas solicitados para la reunión comenzaron a entrar velozmente y en claro estado de alerta.

-Hemos escuchado un estruendo y…-, Shikamaru que había entrado corriendo pensando que habían atacado a la Hokage, dejo de hablar al ver a Kakashi debajo de un escritorio, retomando la compostura y rascándose la cabeza solo se limito a decir, -…Que problemático…-, inmediatamente se dirigió a la silla mas cercana para tomar asiento, detrás de el venían Ino, Choji, Neji y Shino, los dos últimos con traje de ANBU.

-Para que se nos cita Tsunade-sama-, pregunto Neji ignorando lo que pasaba.

-Ella no ha sido quien nos quiso reunir, fue Sakura, y lo mas seguro es que cuando estemos todos vendrá y nos dirá el motivo…-, con este comentario, Sai intento quitar algunas dudas, no solo de los Ninjas presentes sino de Tsunade también, a la que hasta el momento no se le había dicho nada de una reunión.

Parecía que el silencio era algo común en esta época en Konoha, solo se limitaron a esperar a que siguiera llegando gente. Konohamaru y Udon fueron los siguientes en llegar, al parecer el nieto del Tercero se había tardado debido a que fue a buscar a su compañero de equipo. Luego llegaron Hinata y TenTen, acto seguido cruzaron por la puerta Kiba, Lee, Moegi, Gai y Kurenai.

-Parece que ya estamos todos-, dijo Tsunade.

-No, aun falta la más importante, Sakura- las palabras del ya recuperado Kakashi al parecer fueron como un conjuro, ya que inmediatamente después apareció en una Nube de humo Sakura.

-Buenas noches a todos-, la inusual alegría de Sakura descoloco a los presentes.

-Muy bien Sakura, ahora si nos vas a contar que fue lo que viste en esa prisión la otra noche?-, el tono autoritario de Kakashi hizo que Sakura le hiciera una mueca de disgusto a su primer mentor.

-Seguro que cuando lo sepa se le quita el mal humor sensei-, le respondió Sakura sonriendo.

-En las cloacas de la prisión de la aldea de la Nube tienen a un prisionero…-, nadie se sorprendía ante las primeras revelaciones de Sakura, Tsunade comenzó a poner una mueca de decepción ante el patético argumento que daba la chica,-…un prisionero que no esta registrado en el informe judicial que presentan las aldeas en las cumbres de seguridad…

Ahora si que llamo la atención de todos, tan peligroso e importante era el prisionero como para ocultar su existencia?.

-Este prisionero se encuentra en condiciones deplorables, se le alimenta una vez cada tres días, se le tortura casi todos los días de forma sádica, esta encadenado de brazos y piernas colgando de una pared, y lo peor es que tiene un sello en su frente que le impide usar chakra…-, las palabras de Sakura, ahora inundadas con dolor, habían entrado hondo en los presentes, ni en la prisión de Konoha, que tenia a ninjas de rango S muy peligrosos, se les tenia en esas condiciones.

-Tuviste contacto con el Sakura?- pregunto una expectante Tsunade, esperando que lo le respondiera de la misma forma que lo hizo Kakashi.

-Si, lo tuve, después de observar como era torturado y como se le clavo una lanza en la parte izquierda de su pecho, que por suerte fue limpia y no daño ningún órgano vital…-, Sakura seguía hablando con dolor, luchaba por no llorar al recordar tan espantoso espectáculo.

-¿Lo conocemos?-, se apresuro a preguntar Kurenai.

-Si, estuvo luchando con nosotros durante varios años, y hace diez años desapareció, al parecer la aldea de la Nube lo tiene desde aquella época…-, el espacio temporal mencionado por Sakura hizo que todos se quedaran en Shock, solo una persona desapareció aquella época,-…su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, el mejor jounin de la aldea de la hoja…

Kakashi estaba asombrado, Tsunade intentaba contener las lágrimas, Hinata era la única que lloraba abiertamente, y los demás solo se preguntaban como había llegado Naruto a sobrevivir a tan sangrienta lucha.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste cuando estábamos en la Nube, podríamos haberlo rescatado?!-, le reprocho Sasuke mientras agarro a Sakura del cuello de su uniforme, su mirada estaba llena de odio hacia su compañera por haberle ocultado esa información.

-El me lo pidió, me hizo prometer que no lo hiciera hasta que llegase aquí, incluso no me dejo curar todas sus heridas-, esta vez Sakura no pudo retener su dolor, estaba derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, Sasuke se percato de que para ella era aun mas difícil, y solo la soltó, de repente Tsunade se dio cuenta de algo y su expresión paso de una melancolía que la alegraba a una de terror.

-Acabas de decir que no podía usar chakra, entonces sus heridas no se curaran por si mismas…-, todos se percataron de la situación, Naruto había rechazado la ayuda de sus amigos,-…no será que nos odia por no haberle buscado?-, Tsunade ya no pudo contener mas su dolor y comenzó a llorar.

-No Tsunade-sama, Naruto sigue siendo el chico con gran corazón que conocíamos, no me dejo curar sus heridas por que no quería que descubriesen que yo había estado allí, y me pidió que no os contara nada por que no quería que en la misión de rescate nos pasara algo a nosotros y la guerra empezara de nuevo…-, Sakura seguía llorando, sus palabras habían asombrado a los ya asombradísimos ninjas, Naruto se estaba sacrificando por ellos.

-O sea que al que van a ejecutar es a el verdad?-, la pregunta de Sai llamo la atención de los presentes.

-Si…-, la corta respuesta de Sakura pareció no ser suficiente para Hinata que salto de su sitio.

-¡Entonces tenemos que irnos ahora mismo a ayudar a Naruto-kun antes de que le ejecuten!-, la desesperación había invadido su mente, pero algunos veían que la idea no era tan descabellada.

-Es imposible, incluso si nos vamos ahora no llegaremos hasta mañana al medio día, y la ejecución será mañana en la mañana llegaríamos tarde…-, los argumentos de Kakashi hicieron que todos entraran en una depresión incluso mayor.

-Pero…-, la voz entrecortada y débil de Sakura hizo que todos giraran su vista hacia ella,-Naruto-kun me dijo que lo esperásemos en la frontera del país del Rayo mañana al medio día…

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, acaso Naruto tenia un plan de escape?

-¿A que te refieres Sakura?- pregunto la Hokage.

-Cuando hable con Naruto-kun, no solo me pidió esto, sino que me dijo también que preparara un escuadrón con vosotros para que lo esperásemos en la frontera, me dijo que me prometía que llegaría allí al medio día, y que todos deberíamos estar presentes por si habían ninjas persiguiéndole…-, una pequeña carcajada se escucho desde fuera de la ventana.

-Naruto nunca rompe sus promesas…-, el Sannin legendario Jiraiya había escuchado toda la conversación desde el tejado, Tsunade sonrió ante el comentario de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Ninguno de los allí presentes pudo evitar sonreír aliviado ante el comentario de Jiraiya, era verdad, Naruto siempre cumplía con sus promesas, ese era su camino del ninja, pero se olvidaban de algo.

-Un momento, pero si Naruto-kun no tiene chakra, como intentara escapar?- la lógica pregunta de Hinata hizo que una vez mas todos se preocuparan, a excepción de dos personas, una chica de cabellos rosas que miraba hacia la aldea que ya estaba sumergida en la noche y la líder de dicha aldea.

-Es verdad, pero…. Confiemos en Naruto, recuerda que es el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente…-, las calmadas palabras de la líder, contagiaron a los presentes, lo siguiente que paso fue la organización de la misión de reencuentro, se iban a reunir en una hora en las puertas de la aldea, Jiraiya los acompañaría, ya que Tsunade debería quedarse para posibles incidentes, la fe y la esperanza habían regresado a los mejores ninjas de Konoha, volverían a ver a uno de sus mejores amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los primeros rayos del día se adentraban de nuevo por la diminuta ventana de su celda, solo logro dormir un par de minutos en toda la noche, esperaba que sus amigos hubieran escuchado a Sakura y no tuvieran intenciones de invadir a la aldea de la Nube. Unos pasos llamaron su atención.

-No vas a hablar zorro?-, el Raikage estaba en frente de el, le observaba desafiante, intentando intimidar al jinchuuriki, este le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos y le respondió.

-Que te hace pensar que hablaría con un tipo que no se merece el cargo?-, los nervios del líder de la Nube estallaron, le dio un certero golpe a Naruto que casi le rompe el cuello. Naruto solo tocio un poco de sangre y rió,-…un líder decente no pierde los estribos con tan poca cosa, el primer día que te vi sabia que tu objetivo no era proteger, tu solo quieres poder, lo peor es que te lo dio alguien que tiene mas poder que tu…-, el Raikage estaba mas que furioso, se suponía que el hecho de la ejecución debía atemorizar mas a Naruto, pero en vez de eso le daba mas confianza, claro que la verdad, en los diez años de cautiverio, Naruto siempre se mostró desafiante.

-Esa sonrisa desaparecerá de tu peludo rostro maldito zorro, dentro de poco te matare en frente de todos los aldeanos, ellos sabían que en las cloacas había un criminal de rango súper S, y estarán contentos de tu muerte…-, con esas palabras el Raikage hizo unas señas a unos ninjas que desajustaron las cadenas de la pared y comenzaron a empujar a Naruto detrás del mandatario de la Nube.

Naruto resintió el movimiento de sus músculos después de diez años, a pesar de la píldora de soldado que le había enviado Sakura, aun le dolían un poco moverse, aunque también hacia un poco de teatro para no levantar sospechas.

-"_**Tu poder o el mío?**_"-, la pregunta de Kyubi hizo que Naruto se pusiese a meditar un par de segundos.

-"Sabes mas que nadie que esto es personal, y además, desde hace doce años no necesito de tu poder"-, Kyubi rió ante la respuesta de su contenedor.

-"_**Tienes razón, no necesitas de mi poder, pero aun así hace diez años lo usaste**_"-, en su interior Naruto se exalto.

-"Esa vez fue distinto, perdí los estribos y me controlaste, además era para proteger a mis amigos, y recuerda que de no ser por que ese cabron se asusto y la única solución que encontró era el suicidio, nosotros nunca hubiésemos estado aquí, así que en conclusión si lo analizas bien, es tu culpa.."-, el interior de Naruto quedo en silencio.

-"¡_**Touche!**_"-, Naruto se permitió sonreír ante su triunfo personal, nuevamente había dejado sin palabras al bijuu.

-Que es tan gracioso demonio?-, pregunto uno de los guardias ante la sonrisa de su prisionero.

-Nada que te importe peón…-, el guardia halo una de las cadenas haciendo que Naruto tropezase y fuera a dar en el suelo.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan gracioso maldito demonio…-, Naruto solo bufo y se puso de pie, observo la espalda del Raikage que seguía allí, emanando superioridad y arrogancia.

-Satoshi¿Qué paso con la hija del anterior kage?, Atsuko, los primeros tres años me llevaba comida después de tus acogedoras sesiones de interrogación, luego no regreso…-, el kage se detuvo en seco, el nombre de la hija de su antecesor le ponía nervioso.

-Ella se retiro de la vida ninja, ahora tiene un puesto de Ramen, no se de donde saco la idea…-, el molesto kage siguió con su lento caminar, Naruto solo sonreía, al parecer la chica estaba bien.

-"_**Mocoso, quien es esa tal Atsuko?, llevo diez años sin contacto con el exterior, cuéntame**_"-, el tono de Kyubi se notaba algo impaciente.

-"Vaya que cotilla que eres, tantos años en oscuridad absoluta te cambian, pero esta bien, te lo diré"-, Naruto hizo una pequeña pausa en su interior,-"…es la verdadera heredera del titulo de Raikage, Atsuko era la hija del anterior Kage de la Nube, su padre la iba a nombrar kage hace nueve años, pero como sabes, hace diez nos capturaron, después de ponerme el sello mataron al kage y Satoshi recibió el titulo por parte de otro individuo a cambio de sacarme información, pero no lo consiguió, durante tres años ella era la que me alimentaba cada tres días, durante esos pequeños encuentros teníamos una charla divertida, le dije que me gustaba el ramen y un día me llevo un tazón y me lo dio, sabia tan bien que le dije que debería abrir una tienda de ramen, al parecer me hizo caso…"-, Naruto sonreía para si mismo una vez mas, el guardia veía extrañado a su prisionero que en lugar de estar deprimido por su cercana muerte, disfrutaba de la situación.-"…luego me contó que Satoshi estaba robando a los aldeanos de la Nube cobrando mas impuestos y subiendo las tarifas de las misiones ninjas, invadía aldeas y países pequeños que no poseían escuadrón ninja solo para robarles sus riquezas, este tipo es de lo peor…"-, Naruto dejo de sonreír para observar la espalda de su verdugo, si las miradas matasen de seguro que el Raikage de la Nube habría muerto de la manera mas dolorosa en aquel instante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la plaza central de la aldea había una pequeña tarima con un tronco en el centro y una espada en un altar, alrededor del sitio estaba lleno de aldeanos curiosos que querían observar el espectáculo de la ejecución de un criminal, y entre todos ellos, una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños observaba con desprecio el espectáculo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Naruto-kun…..- fue lo único que pudo susurrar mientras apretaba con fuerza el collar de chakra que este le había dado años atrás.

_**Flash Back**_

_Atsuko se encontraba limpiando las heridas de Naruto mientras este jadeaba con fuerza, ya le parecía normal el limpiarle heridas tan grotescas debido a que llevaba unos meses encargándose de la alimentación de tan amable prisionero, nunca le pareció un criminal de rango súper S como lo decía el Raikage, le parecía un ninja mas._

_Se quedo observando el collar de chakra que colgaba del cuello de Naruto._

_-Es un collar especial, esta hecho de chakra y solo reacciona ante el chakra del primer Hokage…-, dijo Naruto al ver como Atsuko lo estaba maravillada con su brillo._

_-Es muy hermoso…-, fue lo único que pudo decir la tímida chica._

_-Te propongo algo Atsuko-chan-, ella se le quedo mirando atenta, que le podría proponer un tipo encadenado?,-…te daré el collar, pero no es un regalo, es un préstamo, me lo regresaras cuando seas la honorable kage de la Nube…-, Naruto sonreía abiertamente, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante la confianza y alegría que emanaba el chico, ya le había contado todos sus secretos, y ella ante el gesto de sinceridad, también le hablo de ella, así que acepto el trato con un tímido "SI"._

_-Pero…-Atsuko estaba expectante ante el "pero" de Naruto, a lo mejor quería algo mas a cambio algo como… se sonrojo abiertamente y se maldijo por su mente pervertida, nunca pensó enamorarse del rubio, el la consideraba como una hermana ya se lo había dicho, por que ella se empeñaba en pensar esas cosas?,-…debes hacer algo Atsuko-chan…-, Naruto oculto su mirada, al parecer los malos pensamientos de Atsuko se harían realidad, pero en lugar de estar atemorizada estaba nerviosa y expectante y… ¿Dispuesta?, no entendía lo que le pasaba en su interior._

_-¿Q…que cosa… Na…Naruto-kun?-, trago saliva esperando la respuesta de Naruto._

_-Me avergüenza un poco sabes…-, ella estaba ahora mas nerviosa,-…pero podrías cogerlo tu, yo no puedo dártelo estoy encadenado…-, dejo ver de nuevo su rostro y tenia su típica sonrisa de "No te preocupes", y ella solo se sintió ¿Decepcionada?, si lo podía admitir abiertamente, estaba decepcionada. Quito el collar a Naruto y este sonreía._

_-Recuerda, me lo regresaras cuando seas kage…-, la sonrisa de Naruto le dio confianza, su tono de voz le brindo esperanza y el brillo de sus ojos le dio mas fuerza, eso era lo que sentía siempre que estaba con el, a pesar de que cuando hablaba con su mejor amiga sobre recuperar el puesto que le había dejado su padre y esta le decía que dejara de soñar, cuando estaba con Naruto eso dejaba de ser un sueño y se convertía en algo que podía pasar._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Atsuko apretó con más fuerza el collar.

-Naruto-kun, quiero darte este collar, como lo prometí…-, solo observaba ese sitio en el que el estaría en breves instantes y se preocupaba aun mas, siete años sin verlo, siete años desde que el Raikage prohibió que ella le alimentase ya que le curaba las heridas y el no merecía eso según el líder, un grito la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ahí viene!-, uno de los aldeanos señalaba hacia el sitio donde se encontraba caminando lentamente el Raikage, detrás de el un Naruto lleno de barba y cabello que aun le costaba acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz del día.

Atsuko comenzó a llorar tímidamente, al ver el pésimo estado en el que estaba Naruto, no tenia nada que le cubriese el torso, y su pantalón blanco estaba lleno de sangre, y su torso marcado por cicatrices y contusiones, pero algo le devolvió la esperanza, la sonrisa de Naruto, y sus ojos azules, que ahora brillaban mas con la luz del sol.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un grupo de más de diez ninjas se encontraba saltando a toda velocidad por las ramas de los árboles, se dirigían al norte a la frontera con el país del rayo, no habían parado a descansar en toda la noche, ya habría tiempo luego, estaban todos impacientes.

-En dos horas llegaremos a la frontera chicos…-, dijo Neji, el ANBU poseedor del Byakugan.

-¡Muy bien¡Volveré a ver a Naruto-niichan!-, decía un entusiasta Konohamaru, por su actitud de ese instante, nadie creería que tenia ya veinte tres años, estaba demasiado emocionado, la única persona que lo trato como igual no como el nieto del tercero seguía vivo, el mentor que le enseño que lo que era realmente importante era proteger a las personas que quería iba a regresar, y esta vez para quedarse.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Konohamaru.

-Oye Sakura…-, las palabras de Ino sacaron a Sakura de su concentración, le dirigió la mirada a su amiga y esta le pregunto, -¿Qué tal se ve Naruto-kun?, recuerdo que hace diez años era muy atractivo¿A cambiado mucho, sigue igual de guapo?-, esa pregunta fue un golpe en el estomago a Sakura.

-No lo se la verdad…-, Ino estaba confundida,-…la verdad era de noche y solo lo distinguí por la voz y sus ojos, ahora tiene una barba que le llega casi a la cintura al igual que su pelo, esta hecho un asco…-, Sakura sonrió, esperaba que con ese comentario le pudiese quitar las ganas a su amiga.

-Interesante, debe tener un look muy rebelde, esto se va a poner bueno…-, la inner de Sakura renació en ese instante, entro en furia como en antaño.

-"_Pero que le pasa a la cerda, si antes lo trataba como basura ahora resulta que le gusta, si se acerca la mato_"-, decía histérica su inner.

Un poco más atrás de las dos kunoichis estaban TenTen y Hinata escuchando la conversación, Hinata un poco cabizbaja y TenTen muy atenta.

-Tu que crees Hinata, crees que Naruto esta como ellas dicen?-, la domadora de armas no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante su propio comentario, era verdad que Naruto se había ganado la atención de las chicas de la aldea los últimos dos años que estuvo allí, por eso no se le hacia extraño que siguiera o estuviera mejor.

-No lo se…-, respondió casi en un susurro Hinata, -…Solo se que quiero volver a verle, quiero ver de nuevo su sonrisa y sus ojos…-, el esperanzador tono con el que hablaba Hinata hizo que TenTen sonriera.

-Es verdad, todos queremos volver a ver esa sonrisa llena de esperanza…-, todos seguían con sus pensamientos, mientras las chicas pensaban en como se vería, los hombres solo esperaban que Naruto por una vez en su vida utilizase su cerebro.

El viaje continuaba, cada vez estaban más cerca de su destino, un destino del que se podría esperar cualquier cosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la plaza central de la aldea de la Nube caminaba a paso lento el Raikage, de repente una persona salió de entre la multitud extendiendo su mano hacia Naruto, esto llamo la atención de Satoshi.

-¡Naruto-kun¡No pude cumplir con mi promesa¡Así que te lo regreso, lo siento, quería regresártelo con la condición que me pusiste pero fue imposible!-, Atsuko lloraba abiertamente, el guardia al ver que era la hija del anterior kage dejo que Naruto se acercase un poco hacia ella, el tomo la mano de la chica en la que estaba el collar y acerco sus labios a si oído.

-Me lo regresaras mas tarde, cuando cumplas tu promesa…-, al retirase un poco le guiño el ojo a la chica que estaba muy sorprendida, a pesar del pelo que cubría sus rostro, los ojos, y la sonrisa de Naruto tenían luz propia luz de esperanza.

El Raikage solo dejo pasar esa situación, no le presto importancia ya que no paso nada extraño, siguió con su camino hacia el sitio de la ejecución, comenzó a subir peldaño a peldaño seguido por Naruto y su guardia, al llegar arriba, se dirigió a los habitantes de la aldea.

-¡HABITANTES DE LA NUBE, EL DIA DE HOY EJECUTAREMOS A UN CRIMINAL DE RANGO SUPER S QUE SE INFILTRO EN NUESTRA ALDEA PARA LLEVARSE NUESTROS SECRETOS, DEBIDO A QUE NO SE ARREPINTIO DE SUS ACTOS A PESAR DEL CASTIGO RECIBIDO, HEMOS DECIDIDO ACABAR CON SU VIDA, YA QUE NO SOLO NOS ESPIO, SINO QUE TAMBIEN OSÓ EL DESAFIARME, EL DIA DE HOY VEREIS EL CASTIGO QUE SE LE DA AL QUE CUESTIONA MI AUTORIDAD!-, los habitantes alabaron tímidamente a su gobernante, le temían, aunque no se lo dijesen a nadie, era un tipo que no había nacido para gobernar y proteger, sino para oprimir y arrebatar.

-Puedo decir mis ultimas palabras Raikage-sama?-, Naruto le hablo en un tono serio a Satoshi, su mirada dejo de brillar, ya no irradiaba alegría, sino un gran espíritu de lucha. El estaba seguro que con el sello Naruto era igual que un bebe indefenso así que.

-Claro, pero se breve demonio-, Naruto solo sonrió.

Dirigió su mirada a un pueblo confundido, un pueblo que no sabia si su líder en realidad era su líder, el que ellos querían, un pueblo con miedo a pensar, Naruto cerro sus ojos y se concentro unos segundos, junto sus manos he hizo el sello del carnero. El Raikage estaba confundido, cuando Naruto abrió de nuevo sus ojos, solo grito.

-¡KAI!-, una onda expansiva de color azul hizo que la tierra temblara unos segundos, mando a volar a los ninjas que estaban en aquella tarima, Satoshi apenas se había podido agarrar del tronco donde se suponía le iba a cortar la cabeza a Naruto, una Nube de polvo se había levantado, los aldeanos estaban confundidos con lo que había pasado, cuando la nube se disipó, se pudo ver a Naruto sin ninguna contusión o herida abierta, tenia varias cicatrices pero ninguna herida, tampoco tenia las cadenas que lo retenían de pies y manos, ahora estaba libre de ataduras.

Un jounin de la Nube se lanzo por la espalda de Naruto con un kunai, la reacción del rubio no se hizo esperar, sin utilizar ningún bunshin, comenzó a acumular chakra azul en su mano y cerro sus ojos, levanto su mano lentamente y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el ninja, este se percato de que seria su fin.

-FUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN…-, la técnica de Naruto impacto de lleno en el ninja, del que cuando se disperso la nube de humo ya no quedaba nada.

Todos los aldeanos estaba aterrados, ellos podrían ser las siguientes victimas de tan peligroso ser.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la frontera del rayo, los ninjas de Konoha habían sentido el temblor, y por supuesto habían sentido la emanación de chakra.

-Eso fue obra de Naruto…-, dijo Jiraiya ante la expectación de los demás, que no sabían que decir,-…el es el único que posee el poder necesario para hacer algo como esto que acaba de suceder.

-Nunca podré superar a ese idiota…-, decía un sonriente Sasuke que observaba hacia el sitio de donde había venido esa emanación de energía con su sharingan activado, Hinata y Neji hacían lo mismo con su Byakugan.

-Parece que ahora tiene mucho más chakra que hace diez años…-, decía asombrado Neji ante la revelación de sus ojos.

Nadie decía nada, solo les quedaba esperar a que en cinco horas apareciera su compañero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los aldeanos veían como cada uno de sus preciados jounins eran vencidos por el criminal, algunos se alegraban, ya que estos robaban y golpeaban constantemente a los habitantes, otros simplemente tenían miedo.

Naruto solo les mandaba a volar de un golpe, y se iba acercando poco a poco al líder de la aldea.

Cuando al fin lo tuvo a sus pies, observo la mirada aterrorizada del Raikage.

-T-tu, te…te…tenias un sello-, tartamudeaba el Raikage.

Naruto despejo con su mano los cabellos que le cubrían la frente, ya no tenia la marca que le impedía usar chakra.

-Solo se de cuatro personas que saben hacer sellos de calidad, dos están muertas y las otras dos están en mi aldea protegiéndola, este sello era una mierda…-, Naruto sonreía maliciosamente ante el atemorizado Raikage, -…bien Satoshi, hoy confesaras tus crímenes a tu pueblo y responderás un par de preguntas que tengo sobre mi cautiverio¿entendido?-, Satoshi se arrastro como pudo hasta que choco con la espada que estaba en el altar, la tomo y apunto con ella a Naruto.

La temblorosa espada no se podía mantener fija, Naruto negaba con decepción ante lo que hacia Satoshi.

-Esto pone las cosas mas difíciles para ti, pensé que lo harías por las buenas…-, Naruto comenzó a formar sellos rápidamente, su chakra comenzó a acumularse de manera bestial, un aura azulada le rodeaba, la batalla por la libertad de la Nube estaba a punto de empezar, y al parecer ya existía un ganador anticipado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora a contestar Reviews, que después de ser borrado ayer, ha tenido 8, un buen dato, gracias por escribir:

**El angel de la oscuridad y ****seirius**ya eres un habitual, aquí, gracias por leer la historia espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Jota X, AbrilAries7 y Seirius: **Gracias por los comentarios positivos, será divertido seguir poniendo los capítulos.

**Dariko: **Bueno, si llega a suceder dicha situación, pues publicare un capitulo mas y os dejare el link en el que esta la historia completa, así que por eso no te preocupes.

**ClaudiaHoshigaki: **Es verdad, a veces los spoilers son un poco cabrones, bueno, eso cuando estamos hablando de spoilers que pasaran dentro de mucho tiempo, por ejemplo, si estamos en el 385 del manga, y viene un listillo y nos manda un spoiler del 400, aclarando un par de cosas de la historia, seguro que nos jode lo que hemos estado leyendo, por que ya no nos interesara como coño llego a pasar eso que pasara, así que siempre es mejor dejar que la historia siga su ritmo, de hecho cuando la estaba escribiendo, por mi mente pasaron tres tipos de finales completamente distintos cuando me faltaban solo dos capítulos por escribir, y creo que fue bueno para la historia ya que quede muy contento con el final que quedo. Por lo de adivinar, anda inténtalo, a ver si aciertas, te reto. ;)

**Cea23: **Pues la verdad es un poco difícil encontrar el fic sabes, sobretodo por que mi nick cambio un poco en aquel foro, ya que en muchas Web el sistema de almacenamiento no te permite crear nicks con palabras separadas, tal vez por eso no lo hayas encontrado, pero vamos, no te estreses, que aquí se esta publicando, y con periodicidad, además, si un día estoy generoso, puede que publique tres capítulos de golpe, así que por eso no te preocupes, tu no busques mas y quédate aquí con toda la calma del mundo sin esforzarse, la ley del mínimo esfuerzo querido amigo, a veces es bueno utilizarla.

Bueno, por el momento nada mas, espero que nos leamos pronto ya estaré publicando mas, venga hasta luego.


	5. Chapter 3: El Retorno de la

Bueno, hoy domingo un capitulo mas, pensé en publicar dos de golpe, pero estoy metido en mi nueva historia y pues me gustaría seguir así, ya que la trama de la nueva es realmente complicada y no me gustaría perder el hilo.

Decir también que la persona que tiro el spoiler ya se a disculpado y me ha explicado la situación, axial que no pasa nada, la historia seguirá, eso si, mi promesa de que si alguien tira un spoiler retiro la historia sigue en pie, así que nada de tentar al diablo, jejejeje. Por lo demás hay buen rollo con todos así que no creo que eso llegue a pasar.

Como comentario de este capitulo debo decir que es muy simple, corregí unas pocas cosas con respecto a la versión publicada en la otra Web, pero son muy pocas, así que no se notaran tanto. Por lo demás el capitulo se desarrolla con fluidez, con decir que casi no tuve que mejorar nada.

Espero que disfrutéis mientras lo leéis, por que yo disfrute mucho escribiéndola, así que no digo mas y os dejo con el capitulo.

Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, si lo fueran Jiraya no hubiese muerto y la historia seria como la que leeréis ahora.

**Capitulo 3: El Retorno de la Esperanza**

Satoshi veía aterrorizado como Naruto preparaba un letal ataque, la espada que sostenía temblaba notoriamente, la desesperación estaba presente en su mente.

-¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN!, me rindo-, tiro la espada lejos de el y se arrodillo en frente de Naruto.

Naruto dejo de hacer sellos y recobro la calma.

-Excelente elección Satoshi, ahora debes hablar…-, el rubio dirigió su mirada a los aterrorizados aldeanos, busco calmadamente con la mirada entre los aldeanos, una sonrisa llena de alegría se formo en su rostro al encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

-Atsuko-chan, podrías subir?-, dijo gentilmente al encontrar a la hermosa chica entre la multitud, todos los aldeanos posaron sus ojos en la tímida mujer a la que aquel criminal había hablado. Por su parte, Atsuko se sintió muy abochornada por la situación, casi como acto reflejo, bajo su mirada intentando no cruzarla con la de los aldeanos que la miraban confusos, puede que Naruto estuviese haciendo lo correcto, pero era una situación un poco incomoda. La chica asintió tímidamente y comenzó a caminar a donde estaba Naruto.

La escalera por la cual se podía subir estaba por el otro lado, iba a ir hacia ella cuando Naruto extendió su mano con una sonrisa escondida en su espesa barba.

-Sube, te ayudo…-, la imborrable sonrisa del rubio hizo que se sonrojara aun mas, extendió sus brazos hacia el rubio quien delicadamente la levanto, pudo observar en sus azules ojos que se encontraba muy cansado, al parecer aun no se acostumbraba por completo a tener de nuevo sus poderes.

Ya arriba y con los ojos de la aldea puestos en los tres, Naruto tomo la palabra.

-Aldeanos de la Nube, durante diez años han sido victimas de un engaño…-, la gente de la Nube se miraba entre si preguntándose que era lo que quería decir el chico,-…se que todos vosotros creíais que este hombre, Satoshi, había sido escogido por el anterior Raikage antes de morir como su sucesor, la verdadera realidad no fue esa…-, todas las personas observaban incrédulos a Naruto.

-Como sabes eso criminal?-, hablo finalmente un aldeano olvidando el miedo que sentía por el rubio.

-Por que estaba presente el momento en el que a este bastardo le dijeron que debía hacer si quería ser kage…-, Satoshi tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, la rabia le consumía, Naruto estaba arruinándolo todo, no solo no pudo cumplir con la misión encomendada, sino que también lo estaba perdiendo todo.

-A que se refiere?-, pregunto una mujer.

-Me refiero a que a mi se me capturo hace diez años con el objetivo de sacarme información…-, la gente no se asombro, ya que esas practicas eran normales, y mas aun teniendo en cuenta la situación vivida diez años atrás, pero el rubio continuo,-…además, también se exigió que se me tuviese cautivó sin que ninguna aldea supiera de mi existencia, con esas condiciones le otorgaron a este imbesil el titulo de kage…-, aun con esos argumentos de corrupción, los aldeanos seguían escépticos, ya que eso había podido ser una prueba de su anterior Raikage para elegir al nuevo sucesor,-…pero el trabajo no estaba completo, tenían que deshacerse del anterior, así que Satoshi enveneno al anterior Raikage antes de que este hiciera oficial su pronta dimisión y nuevo sucesor…-, Naruto observo a Atsuko quien tenia en sus manos el collar de chakra que le había dado años atrás.

Ahora los aldeanos comprendían la situación, todo encajaba con lo sucedido, la muerte repentina del anterior líder causada por un inexplicable suicidio, el extraño testamento en el que nombraba como sucesor a un ninja sin ningún talento, los abusos de poder cometidos desde su ascenso, todo estaba claro, aquellas suposiciones que hacían sobre el en secreto eran ciertas, aldeanos y ninjas estaba indignados, Satoshi ya no tenía salida.

-Usted sabe a quien quería dejar el anterior Raikage como su sucesor?-, una amable anciana había hecho dicha pregunta, Naruto solo sonrió.

-Creí que ya os habíais dado cuenta…-, todos pusieron una expresión interrogante, -…lleva aquí desde que comencé a hablar…-, Naruto se aparto un poco dejando ver a Atsuko,-…es la hija de Fumaku Katsu el anterior kage, Atsuko Katsu…-, Naruto le extendió la mano para que esta se posara en frente de toda la gente del pueblo que aun no digería la noticia, aun estaba en sus mentes aquella nota de suicidio encontrada al lado del cadáver.

"_No me siento digno de ser vuestro Raikage…"_

Nunca comprendieron el por que de esas palabras, Fumaku Katsu llevaba varios años en aquel puesto, y había traído de nuevo la estabilidad a la villa, incluso estuvo a punto de solucionar el problema que tenían desde años atrás con el clan Hyuuga de Konoha, pero por otro lado todo encajaba, la chica era una ninja sumamente inteligente, no muy fuerte, pero destacaba, todo hasta que su padre murió, desde aquel momento, lo que la hacia mejor, comenzó a desaparecer, en el momento en el que Atsuko abrió aquel puesto de ramen, la gente llego a creer que su talento como ninja había desaparecido por completo.

-¡¿Como podemos creerte?!-, grito un joven.

Naruto se acercó a Satoshi y lo agarro de las solapas, le arrastro hasta el frente y dejándolo en una posición que le permitía ser visto por todos los aldeanos que buscaban una confirmación.

-El lo confirmara¡Habla basura!-, le dio un empujón y en su mano comenzó a acumular chakra.

-¿Qué haces demonio?-, pregunto Satoshi al ver la acumulación de chakra en la mano derecha de Naruto.

-Si no dices la verdad a tu pueblo, te meteré el Odama Rasengan por el culo, quedo claro?-, la esfera de chakra comenzó a crecer hasta ser del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol, Satoshi solo asintió.

-El tiene razón, yo mate a Fumaku…-, todos dieron un alarido de sorpresa,-…pero aceptadlo, esta mocosa no hubiera sido capaz de dirigir esta aldea, habríamos desaparecido del mapa hace mucho…-, esta vez Satoshi sonreía burlonamente, poso sus ojos sobre la asustada Atsuko, quien lloraba de vergüenza, en el fondo el tenia razón, ella tenia miedo de gobernar.

-LO VEIS, ella es una cobarde que no tiene actitud de liderazgo, yo en cambio hice que la Nube se convirtiera en una de las aldeas mas temidas en el mundo, jajajajajaja…-, el tono psicópata con el que se rió llamo la atención de Naruto.

-"Se ríe como….."- no pudo terminar su pensamiento cuando Kyubi hablo.

-"_**El ninja que le propuso a este imbesil lo de ser kage, mocoso, el debe saber donde esta…**_"-, Naruto asintió.

-Ya basta Satoshi…-, puso una mano en su hombro, el rasengan lo había desecho cuando el había empezado a confesar, la gente miraba a su anterior líder con odio, y este les miraba de igual forma.

-Ahora tu y yo debemos hablar Satoshi…-, le dijo Naruto al oído a Satoshi, este sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, sabia que si decía algo moriría, y no quería correr ese riesgo.

Dio un salto hacia atrás y saco un kunai de su bolsa.

-No te servirá de nada Satoshi, y lo sabes…-, dijo Naruto acercándose con paso firme.

-Eso es lo que tú crees Uzumaki…-, Naruto se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, -"No estará pensando…"-, no pudo terminar su pensamiento cuando vio como Satoshi se dirigía a la indefensa Atsuko.

Naruto hizo uso de su velocidad y se interpuso entre Satoshi y Atsuko, el kunai estaba clavado en la parte derecha de su pecho. Atsuko veía con miedo la gravedad de la herida de Naruto.

-Grave error Satoshi, el atentar… contra la vida de… la Raikage, es… es una falta muy grave…-, Naruto jadeaba, al parecer el kuani le había perforado un pulmón.

-Na…Naruto-kun…-, Atsuko estaba muy preocupada por la situación en la que se encontraba Naruto, por su mente paso la lejana idea de huir, pero no lo iba a hacer, no ahora que todo se había aclarado, no ahora que el se estaba sacrificando, no ahora que el le había enseñado a dejar de tener miedo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade estaba observando la aldea por la ventana de su despacho, la seriedad de su rostro se desvaneció al recordar que sus mejores ninjas estaban en una misión de suma importancia.

-Tsunade-sama, solo por hoy…-, Shizune estaba en la puerta con una pequeña botella de sake en sus manos, Tsunade no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que su amiga e incondicional subordinada estaba haciendo.

-Gracias, pero sabe mejor cuando lo compartes con alguien…-, Shizune entendió el mensaje y acerco una silla cerca de su maestra, tomo un par de copas y las lleno amas.

-Tsunade-sama, usted sabia que estaba vivo verdad?-, Shizune esperaba la respuesta de su mentora, quien daba un sorbo a su preciado sake.

-Lo sentía, no acepte su muerte, ni siquiera el día en el que encontraron los despojos de su bandana, pero mi lado lógico me hizo entender que a lo mejor estaba equivocada y que si seguía buscando me encontraría con mas dolor…-, Tsunade dio un gran suspiro,-…sabia que Naruto nunca hubiese querido esto, y que, si estaba vivo, el vendría por su propio pie, recuerda que es muy orgulloso…-, Tsunade rió suavemente, Shizune la acompañaba en su felicidad, cuando conocieron a Naruto nunca pensaron crear lazos tan fuertes, para la mayor era una especie de hijo-hermano, y para la mas joven, era como su pequeño hermano que siempre la protegía.

Ambas observaban la aldea en silencio, estaban sumergidas en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

-Tsunade-sama…-, la Hokage dirigió sus ojos a su subordinada,-…cree que Naruto este mas atractivo ahora?-, Tsunade veía interrogante como la calmada Shizune tenia un pequeño sonrojo, cosa que hizo que la líder estallara en una carcajada que se escucho por todo el edificio, Shizune se avergonzó aun mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto sostenía la mano con la que Satoshi le había clavado el kunai, lo miraba desafiante, mientras que Satoshi entraba en pánico.

-Imbesil, crees que vale la pena proteger a una chica tan débil como ella?, no es fuerte, no servirá como Raikage…-, decía enfurecido Satoshi mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Naruto.

-Un… un kage no solo debe ser fuerte…-, a pesar del tono cansado de la voz de Naruto, logro que muchos, incluida Atsuko le prestaran atención,-el… el ser kage no solo signi… significa ser fuerte,…mas que la fuerza física… debes ser un líder que sea… que sea capaz de velar…. Por la…la seguridad y felicidad de su aldea, la verdadera… fuerza sale a relucir… cunado… cuando luchas por… por proteger a las….personas que aprecias… justo como ahora…Satoshi-, las palabras de Naruto llegaron a los corazones de las personas que escucharon, los aldeanos se apresuraron a pasar la voz para que todos los demás supieran que había dicho tan valiente individuo.

Naruto comenzó a concentrar chakra en donde estaba el kunai, de pronto este comenzó a arder haciendo que Satoshi se quemara la mano, Naruto retiro la mano de Satoshi de donde estaba y con la mano que le quedaba libre se saco el kunai del pecho y lo lanzo al suelo, comenzó a salir sangre de su herida pero a Naruto no le importaba.

Satoshi miraba incrédulo como era que Naruto no le importaba su seguridad física.

-No te preocupes por mi herida…- le dijo Naruto fríamente,-…deberías preocuparte por las que te haré yo ahora…

Naruto hizo unos cuantos sellos y levanto su brazo derecho con su palma abierta, observo fijamente a Satoshi y le dijo.

-Espero que funcione…esta…esta técnica es… de una amiga mía de…de la Arena…-, Naruto comenzó a acumular chakra en la palma de su mano, se veía como el viento se movía alrededor de el haciendo que sus dorados cabellos y barbas ondeasen de forma celestial.

-Ninpou Kamaitachi (viento cortante)-, Naruto abanico su mano y una corriente de viento golpeo a Satoshi, pequeñas ráfagas de viento hacían cortes en el cuerpo del traidor, no podía reaccionar, no podía escapar, la técnica le atacaba por todos lados. Segundos después la técnica se detuvo y el cuerpo inmóvil de Satoshi quedo arrodillado en el sitio con la mirada perdida.

Naruto a duras penas se acerco al inerte cuerpo de Satoshi, buscaba respuestas a sus preguntas.

-Satoshi… di…dime quien te… ordeno que me… tuvieras cautivo…-, a Naruto le costaba cada vez mas decir una frase completa, de repente escucho un pequeño susurro.

-Amarillos…sus ojos eran…amarillos-, Naruto se paralizo inmediatamente,- no… pude ver mas… ahora… deja que me muera…. Maldito zorro…-, incluso al borde de la muerte Satoshi seguía con su tono superior y arrogante, Naruto se retiro con dificultad del sitio, de repente la sangre comenzó a salir en enormes cantidades de las heridas de Satoshi, quien parecía una fuente carmesí, el cuerpo ya sin vida de Satoshi callo de bruces en el suelo.

-"_**Crees que sea el mocoso?**_"-, pregunto Kyubi también nervioso ante lo que le había dicho Satoshi.

-"Puede, yo tampoco podía ver muy bien la vez que se reunieron en mis narices, solo escuche parte de la conversación, no identifique su voz, en esas putas cloacas la voz se distorsiona con facilidad, por ahora necesito un medico, y yo se donde esta el mejor"- Naruto callo de cara al suelo, aun no circulaba a la perfección el chakra de Kyubi que se encargaba de la curación de su cuerpo, por lo que su herida estaba tardando demasiado en curarse.

Atsuko con un grupo de aldeanos se acercaron corriendo hacia Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, estas bien?-, preguntaba con lagrimas en los ojos una desesperada Atsuko.

-Si…solo…solo con un par…de cortes Raikage-sama…-, a pesar de la sonrisa de Naruto, los presentes no sabían que hacer, estaban confundidos y asustados,-…acaso… dije algo que esta mal…eres la Raikage… ¿No?-, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que un anciano tomo la palabra.

-Naruto-dono tiene razón, Atsuko-sama es la nueva Raikage de la Nube, esa fue la voluntad de nuestro mejor kage y se debe cumplir, confiamos en que ella siga con la labor de su difunto padre, mantener la paz entre las aldeas ninja…-, Atsuko sonrió, su sonrisa mostraba determinación y confianza, ya no lloraba, ahora sabia que era lo que debía hacer, lo había dicho Naruto momentos atrás, tenia que velar por la protección y felicidad de los aldeanos de la Nube.

-Eso quiere…. Decir que… me tienes… qu…que regresar mi c…colgante…-, Naruto sonreía con dificultad, solo se podía ver que uno de sus ojos estaba abierto debido al esfuerzo que hacia por mantenerse conciente, Atsuko le sonrió, se quito el collar y lo regreso a su dueño.

-Gracias, Gracias Naruto-kun, no te defraudare…-, dicho esto le dio un suave beso en los labios al jinchuuriki, este estaba un poco asombrado ante la acción de su amiga.

-Sabes… que esto… n… nunca podrá ser…-, dijo serio Naruto, a lo que la chica asintió.

-Aun la amas Naruto-kun?-, ella intentaba ocultar su dolor.

-Si…-, la respuesta directa de Naruto hizo que una lágrima recorriera su rostro, Naruto la limpio con una de sus manos y le sonrió, ella le regreso el gesto y se quedaron así unos cuantos segundos hasta que un ninja interrumpió.

-Siento interrumpir Raikage-sama, pero debemos llevar a Naruto-dono a un hospital o morirá…-, Atsuko cayó en la cuenta de la herida de Naruto y se dispuso a llamar a más ninjas para que le llevaran al hospital más cercano cuando la mano de Naruto la detuvo.

-Que… hora es?-, pregunto seriamente Naruto.

-TONTO, NO VEZ QUE TE MUERES? LO UNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTAR ES LA HORA?-, grito desesperada Atsuko.

-Atsuko-chan… la…hora…-, insistió Naruto.

Ella sabia lo terco que era así que solo le respondió.

-Son las 11.30 Naruto-kun…-, no sabia que era lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Naruto, solo quería ayudarlo pero en cambio este preguntaba tonterías,-…ahora si me dejas llevarte al hospital?-, pregunto casi suplicante la Raikage.

-No…-, otra vez una respuesta directa,-…mis amigos… me… me esperan en media hora… en la frontera del fuego…., si… no llego…. Puntual seguro que… se preocuparan…-, Atsuko solo sonrió, el tonto iba en busca de ella al fin y al cabo, iba a recuperar la vida que se le arrebato diez años atrás.

-Esta bien, te reunirás con ellos, pero…-, Naruto miraba serio a la chica,-…yo te acompaño, quiero despedirme cuando estés con ellos…-, Naruto solo se limito a reír, esa fue la respuesta que le dio, inmediatamente Atsuko llamo a un escuadrón para que le ayudasen a llevar a Naruto, uno de los ninjas se acerco con una túnica de Raikage.

-Creímos que debería llevar esto desde ahora Atsuko-sama…-, la chica de castaños cabellos tomo la prenda y se la puso, parecía como si le hubiese brindado la fuerza que le faltaba, la fuerza que la ayudaría a ser Raikage.

-Te queda...bien…-, dijo Naruto débilmente.

-Lo sabia, ahora vamos…-, al dar la orden los cuatro ninjas que habían puesto a Naruto en una camilla y le habían asegurado siguieron a su nueva líder comenzaron a correr por en medio de la multitud cuando los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse al paso de los ninjas y la kage, la gente era libre de la opresión y expresaba con aplausos y gritos de animo al salvador y a su nueva líder la felicidad que les embargaba en esos momentos.

Cada vez los aplausos se escuchaban más lejos en la mente de Naruto, estaba demasiado débil, el haber liberado tanto poder de golpe al romper el sello le pasó factura, de pronto quedo inconciente.

Atsuko se percato de esto y aceleró el paso, los ninjas hicieron lo mismo, al llegar a las puertas de la aldea las seis siluetas se perdieron en la espesura del bosque rápidamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En algún lugar de la aldea de la lluvia, un hombre con una túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro, esperaba en una taberna sentado en un oscuro rincón a su informante. De pronto un ninja joven entro y se dirigió hacia su mesa.

-Uzumaki dijo algo?-, pregunto el hombre oculto en las sombras.

-Nada maestro, al parecer era muy duro…-, respondió el ninja.

-¿Era?-, pregunto el hombre un poco confundido.

-Según se esta mañana lo ejecutarían por no haber hablado, ya debe ser historia…-, las escalofriantes carcajadas del hombre escondido en las sombras helaron el cuerpo del ninja que cada vez estaba mas atemorizado.

-Estupido Satoshi, cree que puede matar a Naruto, y hoy, ja, no sabe nada…-, el ninja estaba confundido ante las palabras de su maestro, y estaba aun mas asustado por las macabras carcajadas que daba, el oscuro individuo se calmo un poco y continuo,-…parece que debemos sacarle la información de otra forma…-, el misterioso hombre se levanto sin siquiera despedirse de su subordinado, salio a paso lento del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi miro el reloj de su muñeca, eran las 13.30, Naruto llevaba noventa minutos de retraso, todos se temían lo peor.

-Sabia que debimos ir a rescatarlo aquella noche, todo es culpa de Sakura…-, gritaba exaltado Sasuke mientras le daba una mirada llena de furia a su compañera, ella le sostuvo la mirada.

-No es culpa de nadie, fue decisión de Naruto hacer esto, y el sabe lo que hace…-, las palabras de Kakashi calmaron un poco a Sasuke, pero aun estaba tenso el ambiente.

-Yo confió en Naruto…-, las palabras de Sakura hicieron que Sasuke se enfadara un poco mas, acaso ella ponía en duda la confianza que el tenia hacia su mejor amigo?, no, lo que en realidad hacia, era devolverle la esperanza a Sasuke, devolverle la calma.

Sasuke le sonrió a Sakura, cosa que la confundió un poco.

-Eso es por los sentimientos que posees hacia el Sakura, por eso confías en el…-, ella se quedo atónita ante las palabras de Sasuke, en ese momento se percato de lo que en realidad querían decir dichas palabras, su rostro se torno rojo a mas no poder y su inner comenzó a hacer de las suyas.

-"_Kyaaaa, el Uchiha nos ha descubierto, debemos eliminarlo nadie debe saberlo, al menos no por ahora_"-, Sakura tenia una expresión algo incrédula, como podía su renacida inner pensar esas cosas.

-"Dices eso por que hace años no sales? O por llamar la atención?"- se pregunto a si misma Sakura esperando una respuesta coherente.

-"_Pero si esto lo digo por ti, por que por mi que se entere todo el mundo, conociéndote te avergonzarías que los demás supieran que es lo que sientes ahora_"-, al parecer había obtenido una respuesta, una respuesta que emanaba verdad por todos lados, esto deprimió a la kunoichi que pensó que ya había madurado y por ende había dejado de pensar de ese tipo de forma tan adolescente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto jadeaba con fuerza, al parecer le costaba cada ves mas el respirar, la sangre comenzó a inundar uno de sus pulmones, Kyubi la había mantenido a raya lo mas que pudo, ya que aun no podía realizar la curación instantánea, aun estaba readaptando el chakra al cuerpo de Naruto.

-Aguanta Naruto-kun, falta poco…-, decía la nueva Raikage mientras saltaba de rama en rama por el espeso bosque.

-Raikage-sama, no creo que lleguemos a tiempo, la sangre esta llenando sus pulmones…-, decía uno de los ninjas que veía con preocupación el estado de Naruto.

-¡CALLATE!-, el grito de Atsuko asusto a los ninjas, -…Naruto-kun, no morirá, no aun, no conmigo presente…-, la determinación de Atsuko dio mas confianza a los ninjas, no podían perder la fe mientras ella siguiera con esa determinación, ella era su nuevo pilar, si ella estaba firme ellos también debían estarlo, por lealtad, por su aldea, por ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos estaban impacientes, ya eran las 14.30, y Naruto no llegaba.

-Se acabo, no puedo seguir esperando-, dijo exaltado Kiba pegando un salto sobre su gigante compañero Akamaru.

-Espera, Naruto dijo que no fuéramos a la Nube, que eso daría origen a una nueva guerra, y eso es lo que Naruto menos hubiese deseado…-, decía Sakura tratando de calmar a su compañero.

De hecho todos estaban perdiendo la paciencia, Naruto llevaba más de dos horas de retraso, y la ejecución había sido al amanecer, si Naruto lo había logrado entonces ya debería haber llegado, pero si no, ya era muy tarde.

Kiba entendía lo que decía Sakura, pero no tenia la paciencia de sus compañeros, hizo un recorrido visual y todos estaban inquietos, pero alguien llamo su atención, Hinata tenia una expresión casi imposible de describir, al parecer estaba asombrada, o asustada, o una mezcla de todo, Kiba se bajo inmediatamente de su compañero y se acerco a la heredera de los Hyuuga.

-Hinata¿Estas bien?-, su mirada seguía perdida,-…Que te pasa Hinata?, me estas asustando?-, el tono de Kiba se volvía mas fuerte haciendo que sus compañeros le prestasen atención.

-Que sucede Kiba?- dijo calmado Kakashi mientras se acercaba.

-No lo se sensei, Hinata esta como en Shock y me preocupa…-, Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo que decía Kiba, Hinata tenia la misma expresión de cuando se enfrento a Neji en el examen para chunin, pero había algo mas, observaba un punto fijo en el bosque, Kakashi vio que el Byakugan de Hinata estaba activado así que se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Lo vez Hinata¿Vez a Naruto?-, Hinata poso su mirada en el ojo de Kakashi y asintió.

-Esta… esta herido… se mu…muere…-, Hinata ya no aguanto las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, se aferro al pecho de Kakashi quien la miraba compasivamente.

-Cuanto tardara en llegar?-, pregunto calmadamente Kakashi intentando que la kunoichi se calmara un poco mas.

-Puede que cinco, snif, minutos sensei, vienen muy rápido…-, dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Vienen?- Kakashi dirigió su mirada hacia el bosque y pudo ver cinco siluetas que se movían rápidamente entre los árboles y cuatro de ellas llevaban algo.

Todos los shinobis se percataron de los hechos, al parecer según Hinata Naruto estaba en estado crítico y venia con mas personas. Todos se prepararon, Sakura e Ino para curar a Naruto, los shinobis se pusieron en guardia en caso de que los que llevaban a Naruto les atacasen, y Jiraiya y Kakashi para negociar en el caso en el que pidieran algo a cambio de Naruto. Hinata seguía en shock pero retomo la compostura y se unió al grupo de atacantes junto con TenTen.

Segundos después la Raikage se detuvo en frente de los shinobis. Los observo a todos, estaban perfectamente organizados en caso de cualquier suceso, Atsuko solo sonrió.

-Quien es el líder?-, se apresuro a preguntar la Raikage.

-Soy yo…-, dijo Jiraiya,-…quien eres tu muchachita?, por que llevas las ropas del Raikage?-, pregunto el sannin legendario.

-Mas respeto con la Raikage anciano…-, dijo uno de los ninjas.

-Pero el Raikage era un tipo arrogante no esta dulce niña…-, dijo con una sonrisa falsa Sai.

-¡No soy una niña, tengo veinticinco!- dijo algo sonrojada y enojada Atsuko,-…además, el titulo de Raikage era mió, solo que Satoshi nos engaño a todos para robármelo, de no ser por Naruto-kun…-, Atsuko acariciaba tiernamente el barbudo rostro de Naruto,-…yo no seria kage en estos momentos…

Todas las kunoichis a pesar de no poder ver aun el aspecto que tenia Naruto después de diez años, sintieron un pequeño ataque de celos ante las cariñosas acciones de la chica.

-O sea que has traído a Naruto para entregárnoslo sin pedir nada a cambio ¿Verdad?-, pregunto calmadamente Kakashi.

Atsuko asintió mientras veía a Naruto con preocupación.

-Le dije que le llevaría al hospital de la aldea, pero el se empeño en que lo trajera aquí, si me hubiera hecho caso estaría en mejor estado…-, Atsuko estaba luchando por no derramar lagrimas, solo una de ellas logro romper la barrera que ella ponía a sus sentimientos y recorrió su mejilla cayendo finalmente en el rostro de Naruto.

La mano de Naruto se levanto tímidamente, todos pudieron ver asombrados el brazo de su compañero, un brazo sucio y con unas cuantas cicatrices, un brazo fuerte, que acaricio el rostro de la Raikage dejándola sorprendida.

-No deberías llorar, crees… que un sim...simple kunai…puede matarme…-, dijo Naruto tratando de sonreír, Atsuko tomo con sus manos la mano del rubio y se aferro mas a ella, la kunoichis de la Hoja seguían con la pequeña punzada de celos hasta que Jiraiya interrumpió el momento.

-Raikage-sama, debería dejar que nuestros médicos se encarguen ahora…-, Atsuko haciendo caso a las palabras del sannin soltó la mano de Naruto que había vuelto a quedar inconciente, su respiración era cada vez mas lenta, Jiraiya se percato de esto y se giro rápidamente,-…Ino, Sakura, venid rápido debéis curar inmediatamente a Naruto.

Las chicas salieron rápido pasando casi por encima de sus compañeros. Ino fue la primera que se sorprendió al ver el aspecto que tenia Naruto en ese momento, como había dicho Sakura estaba hecho un asco, ya que estaba sucio, y lleno de pelo, aunque su cuerpo estaba muy bien cuidado, comenzaron a analizar la situación y observaron además de la herida del kunai, varias cicatrices en su torso.

-Tiene el pulmón izquierdo casi lleno de sangre, si no hacemos algo se ahogara y morirá…-, dijo preocupada Sakura ante la mirada expectante de los presentes.

-Debemos hacer lo mismo como si estuviésemos extrayendo veneno, pero será mas complicado ya que si nos equivocamos no solo sacaremos la sangre que invade el pulmón, sino que también la de las arterias…-, añadió Ino poco convencida de lo que le estaba proponiendo a Sakura.

-No, no hagamos eso…-, la respuesta de Sakura sorprendió a todos.

-Es el mejor plan Sakura, que sugieres tu? Acaso piensas hacerle otro agujero y sacarle la sangre por ahí?- Sakura fijo sus ojos en los de su compañera, su mirada estaba decidida,-¿Acaso piensas hacer lo que te dije?-, Ino se puso histérica la idea de Sakura era aun mas descabellada.

-Si no lo hacemos ya mismo morirá, en cambio si lo hacemos como tú dices tardaremos demasiado tiempo y Naruto moriría. Tu encárgate de cerrar la herida principal y contener la hemorragia, yo me encargare de esto¿entendido?-, Ino no sabia que hacer, estaba confundida.

-Con…fia en Sakura…-chan…. Ino, no tengas… miedo… yo confió… en ti y en…. Sakura-chan…-, Naruto había entre abierto un poco los ojos, Ino pudo ver el resplandor azul de los ojos de su compañero que hacia su mayor esfuerzo para sonreír, en ese momento Ino entendió, todos confiaron en Naruto cuando fue al rescate de Sasuke, confiaron en el cuando se enfrento a los Akatsuki, ahora el les devolvía la confianza, el estaba en las manos de tus amigos, y confiaba en ellos, ella solo le sonrió a Naruto y se dispuso a curar la herida principal, Sakura entendió lo que estaba haciendo y saco un kunai que introdujo un poco mas debajo de la herida que curaba Ino, se concentro lo suficiente para visualizar el interior de Naruto y no herir ningún órgano vital, al llegar al pulmón hizo un pequeño agujero con la punta del kunai, lo saco rápidamente y un chorro de sangre comenzó a salir de la herida.

-¡Neji usa el Byakugan y avísame cuando ya no haya sangre dentro del pulmón de Naruto!-, Neji hizo caso a la orden de la medico, activo su Byakugan y observo fijamente como el pulmón se iba vaciando rápidamente.

-Aun no….aun no….-, decía Neji algo nervioso, Sakura esperaba expectante, tenia que esperar al momento exacto en el que ya no hubiese sangre para cerrar la herida, no antes ni después, ya que si lo hacia antes quedarían restos y si lo hacia después se llenaría con un poco de sangre y quedaría como si lo hubiese hecho antes.

Sakura acumulo una gran cantidad de chakra verde en su mano esperando a la señal de Neji.

-¡AHORA!-, con el grito de Neji la sangre dejo de salir y Sakura puso su mano sobre la herida, la cual se cerro casi al instante, Ino solo estaba moldeando chakra en la herida original para calmar el dolor de Naruto, ahora el respiraba con mas normalidad, la misión había sido un éxito.

Todos dieron un grito de victoria al ver como todo había salido a la perfección, Atsuko sonrió complacida de que la decisión que había tomado su amor platónico había sido la correcta.

-"Tu sabias que ellos te salvarían ¿verdad?"-, se dijo a si misma mientras veía un poco mas calmado a Naruto que dormía tranquilamente.

-Caballeros, por favor poned a Naruto dentro de la tienda, no nos moveremos hasta que Naruto pueda caminar por si mismo…-, ante la petición de Kakashi, los ninjas de la nube llevaron a Naruto dentro de una de las tiendas, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa al ver en cual iban a dejar a Naruto.

-"Esa es mi tienda"-, pensaba Sakura, a lo que su inner no tardo en reaccionar.

-"_Yaaahoooo, es nuestro, aprovecharemos que esta en nuestros dominios para abducirle_"-, Sakura no quería discutir con su inner por que en realidad ella no le disgustaba lo que sucedía, solo la ponía un poco nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de compartir tienda con Naruto, sino que por las miradas asesinas que recibía por parte de tres kunoichis mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"_**Que piensas hacer ahora mocoso?**_"- preguntaba Kyubi a Naruto que se encontraba de pie en frente de la jaula del demonio.

-"Tu lo sabes, primero me reinstalo en mi aldea, y luego a investigar mas sobre 'el'"-, la seriedad con la que lo dijo Naruto sorprendió a Kyubi.

-"_**Se lo contaras a tus amigos?, recuerda que entre mas personas lo sepan, mas peligro habrá**_"-, Naruto se quedo pensativo unos segundos.

-"No debo ni puedo mentirles, son mis amigos, se los contare cuando haya averiguado algo importante que me lleve a el, antes no"-, Kyubi solo sonrió, al parecer Naruto ya tenia un plan. Vio como el chico comenzaba a desvanecerse, no se sorprendió nada, ya que eso solo podía significar que recuperaba la conciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura miraba a Naruto mientras dormía, ahora podía ver con mas claridad las marcas que quedaron por las torturas a las que fue sometido durante diez años, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, en aquella misión el le había pedido que se fuera para luchar mas tranquilo, si no le hubiera hecho caso puede que nada de eso hubiese pasado, como también puede que los hubiesen capturado a ambos.

Ahora no podía arrepentirse de nada, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era prometerse a si misma que no dejaría que algo así le pasara nuevamente a "su Naruto".

-"¿Me e referido a el como 'Mi Naruto'?"-, pensaba un poco avergonzada la hermosa chica. Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a otro rincón de su tienda de campaña para ordenar su equipo medico y de paso despejar su cabeza ya que estaba realmente nerviosa por las cosas que estaba descubriendo acerca de sus sentimientos.

Estuvo allí unos cuantos minutos, al parecer estaba más calmada, cuando sintió una leve corriente de aire caliente cerca de su oreja.

-Para que sirve eso de ahí Sakura-chan-, la chica de cabellos rosas dio un salto que acompaño de un grito, Naruto salto hacia atrás también asustado al ver la reacción de su amiga, esta al darse cuenta de quien la había asustado se comenzó a enfadar cosa que noto Naruto inmediatamente,-…Esto no tiene buena pinta…-, dijo Naruto al ver la expresión de Sakura.

-"_**Mocoso regresemos a la Nube y escondámonos en las cloacas, seguro que allí estaremos mas seguros que aquí con tu amiguita**_"-, Naruto no dijo nada ante el comentario de Kyubi, ya que lo mas seguro es que tuviese razón en ese momento, solo se limito a tragas saliva y ver como su compañera le estampaba un certero golpe que lo saco de la tienda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jiraiya, Kakashi y los demás Jounins de elite conversaban con Atsuko, esta les había contado lo poco que sabia sobre lo que había pasado en la aldea, les contó que no sabia las razones por las que le capturaron, ni tampoco las que les obligo a mantener en secreto, solo sabia que le decían a todo el mundo que era un criminal de rango súper S y que por eso estaba en las cloacas.

-Raikage-sama, sabe que le preguntaban cuando le interrogaban?-, pregunto educadamente Kakashi.

-Lo siento Kakashi-san, pero Naruto nunca me lo dijo, siempre que le preguntaba me decía que entre menos personas lo supieran era mejor…-, la respuesta de Atsuko dejo pensativos a los presentes, al parecer no fue una captura normal y Naruto tenia las respuestas.

Fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando vieron que algo muy grande paso volando en frente de ellos.

-Creo que ya se despertó…-, dijo sonriendo Sai.

Todos giraron su vista a donde había caído lo que vieron y se encontraron con Naruto que tenia una marca de golpe justo en medio de los ojos, del otro lado se encontraba una histérica Sakura que se acercaba dando grandes zancadas y con ganas de seguir apalizando a Naruto.

-Espere Sakura-san, usted debería cuidar de Naruto-kun, no lastimarlo mas…-, dijo preocupada Atsuko mientras se interponía entre Sakura, esta le envió una mirada asesina, no por lo que acababa de decir, sino por lo que había hecho en su presencia, sin mencionar lo que aun no sabe que hizo mientras Naruto estuvo en cautiverio.

-Tranquila Atsuko-chan, Sakura-chan nunca me mataría, de hecho es la que siempre me salva…-, dijo Naruto que apareció detrás de Atsuko como si nada le hubiera pasado, el comentario que hizo, provoco en Sakura un leve sonrojo que se apresuro a ocultar observando con indiferencia en otra dirección.

-Ya estas bien Naruto-kun?-, pregunto Atsuko con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, el le brindo una sonrisa y asintió,-¡Gracias al cielo!-, la chica se lanzo a los brazos de Naruto y lo abrazo mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, los chicos no les salían las palabras adecuadas y a las mujeres les daba algo de envidia Atsuko.

-Sabia que podía confiar en todos vosotros chicos…-, dijo Naruto levantando la mirada y observando a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Naruto…-, se apresuro a decir Jiraiya con una sonrisa paternal.

-Gracias Jiraiya-sensei…-, muchos de los presentes luchaban por contener las lagrimas, Sasuke y Sai solo sonreían, Naruto les miro y sonrió también, los mejores ninjas de Konoha estaban reunidos nuevamente, todo volvía a ser como antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la oficina de la Hokage estaban ya un poco ebrias Tsunade y Shizune recordando viejos tiempos y riendo de vez en cuando.

-Sabia que no eras fuerte cuando de beber se trata Shizune…-, decía divertidamente Tsunade mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda a su subordinada.

-No es justo Tsunade-sama, yo nunca bebo, por eso me afecta mas…-, la defensa que planteo Shizune solo hizo que su mentora riera mas, sin dudarlo Shizune era la persona mas responsable que conocía, le brindo una sonrisa maternal a su alumna, había hecho bien al escogerla.

-Que pasara cuando regrese Naruto?, aun existen miembros del consejo a los que no les cae muy bien…-, la seriedad volvió a inundar el ambiente, Tsunade cambio su actitud, Shizune tenia razón.

-No te preocupes, por mas odio que le tengan, el es el único que en medio de una batalla nunca pierde la fe, es el que siempre hace que la esperanza nunca muera, por eso, es tan valioso…-, Shizune sonrió, ella tenia razón, por mas que lo odiasen en la aldea, todos sabían que el siempre lucharía por ellos, y que se sacrificaría solo por la seguridad de Konoha, por eso cualquier rechazo o muestra de odio era insignificante siempre que los que siempre le han apoyado sigan ahí.

-Yo me esforzare para que Naruto se sienta tranquilo…-, dijo enérgica Shizune.

-Interesante, no sabia esa faceta tuya Shizune, nunca pensé que te gustasen menores que tu…-, el tono pícaro de Tsunade hizo caer en la cuenta a Shizune de lo mal que había elegido sus palabras haciendo que toda la sangre se le acumulara en el rostro por la vergüenza, Tsunade estallo en una carcajada, después de todo, ya no había motivos para seguir comportándose como una vieja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ninjas esperaban sentados a Naruto, habían decidido que ya podían irse a Konoha, pero Atsuko le dijo que no podía regresar a su aldea con esa imagen que tenia, así que le dijo que le iba a cortar el pelo y afeitarle, además sus compañeros le prestaron algo de ropa.

Las chicas estaban un poco enfadadas ya que Atsuko era la única que estaba con Naruto mientras el se cambiaba, "afortunada", era lo que penaban las chicas acerca de Atsuko.

-"_Yo tengo mas derecho de encargarme de Naruto, después de todo es mi paciente, es tu culpa por no insistir"_-, regañaba el inner de Sakura que solo suspiraba con decepción ante la oportunidad que había perdido.

-Se tardan demasiado, voy a ver…-, dijo Ino con un leve sonrojo y una mirada picara, sus compañeras notaron las intenciones de la rubia y se apresuraron a impedirlo. De pronto entre los árboles venia una muy sonrojada Atsuko con los ojos clavados en el suelo como si fuese lo mas interesante para ver en ese momento.

-Di…disculpen por…la…la tar…danza…-, a duras penas los ninjas pudieron escuchar las palabras de la Raikage.

-Esto me recuerda a alguien…-, dijo Kiba quien le envió una mirada a Hinata.

-No se preocupe Raikage-sama, entendemos que recomponer la imagen de Naruto tomaría tiempo…-, respondió amablemente Kakashi.

-Hace mucho que no me ponía ropa decente, para ser exactos diez años, tres meses y doce días…-, dijo un sonriente Naruto que salía de entre la espesura con una imagen completamente nueva, tenia un uniforme de jounin idéntico al de Kakashi, ya no tenia la incomoda barba ni el pelo largo, le había pedido a Atsuko que se lo cortara justo como cuando el lo tenia antaño, sus marcas de bigote seguían allí, su sonrisa seguía radiante y sus ojos seguían llenos de sueños y esperanza.

Las chicas estaban babeando y los shinobis solo sonreían, de pronto se acerco Sasuke a Naruto y le extendió la mano.

-Esto es tuyo…-, en su mano estaba la bandana negra que perdió en la explosión, la placa de acero tenia un par de grietas pero se veía bien.

-Gracias…-, fue lo único que dijo Naruto después de brindarle una sonrisa a su hermano adoptivo, se quedaron viendo fijamente y Naruto se abalanzo abrazándolo fuertemente casi haciendo que el pobre Sasuke se asfixiase, -…Como extrañe decirte "imbesil" y molestarte siempre mientras entrenabas Sasuke, snif, snif, muero de ganas por estropearte los planes…-, una mueca de decepción se hizo en la cara de los shinobis de la hoja, Naruto seguía siendo un niño.

-Naruto, déjalo ya que lo estas asfixiando…-, dijo Sakura tratando de ayudar a Sasuke.

Naruto al darse cuenta de que estaba dejando sin aire a su compañero le soltó inmediatamente y se limpio las lágrimas, luego dirigió su mirada a la Raikage.

-Atsuko-chan, no, Raikage-sama, cuídate nos volveremos a ver, espero que encuentres a alguien que te quiera como tu te lo mereces…-, Naruto sonreía mientras miraba a los ojos de la castaña, ella intentaba contener las lagrimas, el mensaje que le había dado Naruto había sido captado, el nunca la amaría.

-No quiero encontrarlo Naruto-kun…-, Naruto se quedo un poco sorprendido con la respuesta de Atsuko,-…mientras tu estés vivo y feliz me basta…-, Atsuko que empino un poco y beso suavemente los labios de Naruto que se quedo estático y muy rojo. Atsuko separo sus labios aun mas roja que nunca, -¡Nos vamos!-, ordeno Atsuko a sus ninjas y de un salto se retiraron del sitio rápidamente.

-Atsuko-chan…-, Naruto tocaba su labios con la puta de sus dedos,-…siento no sentir por ti lo mismo que tu por mi…-, apretó fuertemente su bandana y se la coloco en el cuello, no quería nada en su frente, no después del sello que le estropeo diez años,-NOSOTROS TAMBIEN NOS VAMOS-, fue la orden que dio Naruto y comenzó a saltar en dirección opuesta, sus compañeros le seguían, diez años de agonía habían terminado, ahora vendrían tiempos probablemente mas difíciles, el era el único que lo sabia, sabia que si volvía a ser libre debería resolver los asuntos que lo llevaron al cautiverio.

-Naruto…kun…-la voz de Hinata llamo la atención de Naruto, este le sonrió haciendo que la chica se sonrojase,-bien…bienvenido…de nuevo-, esta vez ella sonrió y Naruto también.

-Gracias Hinata, eché de menos la comida que hacías cuando íbamos de misión tu Kiba y yo…-, Hinata sintió como su corazón latía aun mas rápido, al parecer durante su periodo de sufrimiento había pensado en ella, no como ella hubiera deseado pero algo es algo, eso era suficiente para ella.

-MUY BIEN AL RAMEN DE ICHIRAKU-, grito enérgicamente, nuevamente la decepción invadió nuevamente a sus colegas que pensaban incrédulos como un hombre que sobrepasaba los veinticinco años seguía comportándose como un crió de dieciséis.

Pero ahora todo les daba igual, lo que importaba era que habían recuperado no solo la esperanza de Konoha, también habían recuperado a la única persona que hacia que la villa no fuera aburrida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora a contestar Reviews, que después de ser borrado ayer, ha tenido 8, un buen dato, gracias por escribir:

**KaworuM: **Me alegra que te guste la historia, a mi me gusto mucho escribirla, de hecho disfrutaba, recuerdo que una noche soñé con una de las escenas y me desperté a las tres de la madrugada, estaba tan emocionado que no aguante las ganas y la escribí, fue muy emocionante la verdad. Y no te preocupes, por el momento posteare un capitulo diario así que no hay que esperar mucho.

**Fern25: **Tu aquí, que bien, es un honor tenerte de nuevo leyendo mi historia, aunque será mas divertido cuando comience a publicar la nueva, ya veras. Por cierto, e leído tu fic, si si, el de la espada, y me a encantado, esta súper interesante, me muero por leer la continuación. Apropósito, de donde sacaste esas ideas tan macabras para escribirlo?, por que yo necesito un poco de inspiración gore para mi próxima historia, jejeje.

**ClaudiaHoshigaki: **Pues tienes razón, es difícil imaginárselo con barba, en mi caso fue después de ver Naufrago, la peli de Tom Hanks, lo vi así todo peludo y tal y de ahí me vino la idea a la cabeza(no la de la historia), me pregunte como se vería Goku si le creciera mucho el pelo y la barba, luego me comencé a imaginar a todos los personajes de mis series favoritas de anime en ese estado(incluido Shin-Chan, que se veía muy chistoso, sobretodo por el culo peludo también), y cuando me decidí a escribir la historia pues le toco el turno a Naruto de entrar en el grupo de barbudos, y en mi mente se veía bien, un poco sucio pero bien. En cuanto a lo de predecir, como puedes ver casi le atinas, si hubieras especificado un pelin mas a lo mejor tu hubieses sido la del spoiler jejejeje, es broma, pero bueno fue divertido. Por cierto, tus cumplidos son raros, pero divertidos, me ha gustado, gracias.

Y por ultimo a todos los que están siguiendo el fic, muchas gracias.

Bueno, por el momento nada mas, espero que nos leamos pronto ya estaré publicando mas, venga hasta luego.


	6. Chapter 4: Revelaciones, los ninjas Alph

Iniciamos la semana con un capitulo mas.

En este capitulo, con respecto a la versión anterior, me he permitido corregir un par de diálogos muy levemente, tan leve que ni se nota, por lo demás, lo he revisado y esta bien, parece que desde aquí fue cuando comencé a escribir de forma correcta.

En cuanto a la historia, ahora empieza a desvelarse poco a poco el transforndo del argumento, doy pequeñas pinceladas de lo que será el nuevo enemigo, uno que me costo mucho crear, en serio, como ya había dicho, esta historia fue escrita en aquel periodo en el que en los capítulos de manga apareció Pein, quien no resulto ser familiar de Naruto(yo creí que si lo era), por eso encontrareis muchas diferencias con respecto al manga, de hecho las mas grandes son: el parentesco de Pein con Naruto, el rinnengan(que aquí no se menciona, creo…), y Jiraiya, que sigue vivo y haciendo de las suyas. Por lo demás, sigue siendo la misma historia, puede que tenga unos cuantos spoilers del manga que si concuerdan con la Historia original, pero lo demás es completamente nuevo.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 4: Revelaciones, los ninjas de rango alpha**

Los aldeanos miraban sorprendidos al grupo de ninjas que caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, claro que lo que les sorprendía no era ver a los mejores ninjas reunidos en un mismo equipo, lo que llamaba su atención era el ninja que iba al frente.

Algunos lo reconocieron después de mirarlo detenidamente, otros de inmediato, la reacción era la misma que cuando estaba viviendo allí años atrás, unos sonreían, otros miraban mal y los otros escondían la mirada para que sus ojos no se cruzasen con los de el.

En cierta forma se alegraba, a pesar de todo ese era su hogar, aunque no todo era felicidad, no le importaba ya que nada era perfecto en el mundo, se limito a sonreír mientras veía como cada uno reaccionaba a su manera. De verdad había extrañado a su aldea.

Las cuatro kunoichis que iban tras el no dejaban de mirarle, se sentían atraídas físicamente hacia Naruto, no lo podían negar, se había vuelto demasiado atractivo, y cuando se ponía serio lo era aun mas. Las chicas suspiraron al tiempo, al darse cuenta de que lo habían hecho por la misma razón fijaron rápidamente en algún punto de la aldea que no fuera Naruto para disimular su sonrojo y la situación.

-Parece que el idiota de Naruto es popular…-, decía con tono irónico Sasuke a sus compañeros.

-Me dejare encerrar para ver si causo el mismo efecto…-, comento Chouji con un tono algo deprimido al ver que ninguna mujer, ni las aldeanas, les prestaba atención, y eso que eran los mas atractivos de la villa, claro esta, hasta que reapareció Naruto.

-La llama de la juventud de Naruto-kun cada día arde con mas fuerza, por eso ellas se fijan en el, debemos entrenar mas para superarle…-, dijo enérgicamente Lee poniendo en alto su puño para persuadir a sus compañeros.

-Jejejeje, no os deprimáis chicos, ya veréis como se pasa en un día, ya mañana la gente se olvidara de mi y volverán a veros a vosotros…-, todos dieron un salto asustados, se suponía que Naruto iba al frente, miraron hacia donde se suponía que estaba y no había nada, fue tan veloz que ni las chicas se dieron cuenta a donde se había ido.

-Co…como has hecho eso Naruto?-, pregunto Shikamaru que aun no salía del asombro.

-Corriendo, de que otra forma lo habría hecho?-, la mueca de Naruto y su tono expresaban que esa era la pregunta mas estupida que le habían hecho,-y dicen que tu eres el mas inteligente de los ninjas…-, Shikamaru solo bajo la cabeza, al parecer Naruto había aprendido algo pero no sabia como.

-Naruto, como es que te puedes mover tan rápido?-, pregunto Sai, al parecer esta pregunta si la entendió Naruto.

-Lo aprendí hace seis días, cuando el sello que me pusieron había perdido fuerza…-, dijo Naruto como su fuera lo mas normal del mundo, todos se asombraron incluso Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, y Jiraiya que iban un poco mas atrás,-…había aprendido una técnica de entrenamiento mental en la que mi alma practicaba y mi cuerpo se ejercitaba, este entrenamiento no causa daños físicos, si por ejemplo tu a tu alma le dan con una piedra o se rompe algo, solo reacciona ante los estímulos positivos…-, nadie podía salir de su asombro, Naruto había aprendido una técnica de velocidad en un par de días y desde su interior, definitivamente seguía sorprendiéndoles,-…pero…-, Naruto volvió a ganarse la atención de sus amigos,-…si no la haces bien puede tener efectos secundarios…-, su semblante paso a uno un poco mas serio.

-A que te refieres Naruto?- pregunto un poco preocupado Sasuke.

-Fácil, debes concentrar el 70 de tu chakra en el cerebro y el 30 distribuirlo en el cuerpo, tu concentración debe ser optima ya que si se desestabilizan las proporciones podrías quedar atrapado en tu interior , sin mencionar que tu cuerpo perdería su inmunidad y lo que le pase a tu alma le pasara a tu cuerpo, debes tener un alto nivel de concentración y además saber moldear y controlar chakra a la perfección, seguro que Sakura-chan puede hacerlo a la primera, a mi me costo tres intentos concentrarme bien, me gane un par de contusiones por mi imprudencia…-, Naruto se rascaba la nuca mientras reía tímidamente, sus compañeros estaban realmente asombrados.

-Lo que habla Naruto se lo debió enseñar Kyubi ¿verdad?, hablo del método de entrenamiento…-, preguntaba Kakashi a Jiraiya.

-Si, el es el único que conoce esas técnicas, pero eso no es lo que me sorprende, lo que en realidad es asombroso es que lograse controlarla después de tres intentos, escuche de un ninja que lo hizo, pero tardo veinte años en conseguirlo…-, los jounin de elite miraban la espalda de Naruto con seriedad, estaban seguros que ellos tardarían el tiempo que dijo Jiraiya que tardo aquel ninja, esto les frustro y a su vez les alegro, ya que ese poder que tenia Naruto estaba a su favor, y no dudaría en usarlo para proteger a los suyos.

-Será un buen Hokage…-, menciono suavemente Kurenai, sus compañeros sonrieron como gesto de aprobación, ya que el era la única persona que solo odiaba a los que lastimaban a los débiles, a los que lastimaban a sus personas queridas, solo odiaba a los que se dedicaba a odiar.

El ambiente se altero cuando Naruto se detuvo de repente en medio de la calle.

-Que sucede Naruto?-, se acerco preguntando Sakura ante la seria mirada de Naruto.

-Huele a Ramen……, muy bien, saludad a Tsunade de mi parte me voy a comer Ramen…-, Sakura no tardo ni un segundo en hacer que Naruto chocase contra el suelo de cara, lo agarro de un pie y comenzó a arrastrarlo enfurecida.

-Eres idiota, como puedes pensar en eso después de todo lo que has pasado, vamos a ver a Tsunade-sama y luego te puede ir a tu dichoso Ramen, y yo que pensé que habías madurado…-, Nadie se atrevió a acercarse, los ninjas miraban desde una distancia prudente el incidente,-…NO OS QUEDEIS AHÍ PARADOS, O ACASO QUEREIS QUE VAYA A POR VOSOTROS?-, inmediatamente ante la amenaza de Sakura todos se apresuraron a seguirle, claro, desde la distancia de seguridad acordada por todos para no sufrir nada a causa de los inestables cambios de animo de la kunoichi mas fuerte de la aldea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Esta segura de esto Raikage-sama?-, pregunto un ninja mientras recibía de las manos del Atsuko un pergamino.

-Claro que si, además, no quiero guerras, es preferible la paz no crees?-, a Atsuko le costo sonreír después de este comentario, amaba mucho a Naruto, cualquier persona después de que fuese rechazada hubiese hecho algo malo al causante de su dolor, pero Naruto le había enseñado a ella que el dolor solo trae mas dolor, cuando le contó su pasado en Konoha, como era odiado y lastimado cuando niño, ella se sintió muy triste y a su vez le admiro, ya que el nunca guardo rencor con la aldea que le vio crecer, era digno de admirar.

Si una persona como Naruto había decidido perdonar a quien le había causado dolor, por que ella no iba a hacer lo mismo, después de todo el dolor que sentía ella se lo había causado ella misma por ilusionarse con una persona que amaba a alguien mas, además, Naruto siempre se preocupo por ella.

-Envía ahora mismo el pergamino con la propuesta de alianza de paz con la aldea de la Hoja, ya ha pasado un día, seguro que ya habrán llegado…-, la orden fue inmediatamente acatada por el ninja quien salio rápidamente de la oficina.

-Espero que puedas resolver esos problemas Naruto-kun, por que quiero volver a verte…-, Atsuko lloro en silencio mientras veía por la ventana de su oficina, se limpio las pocas lágrimas y sonrió, tenía mucho que hacer, debía devolver a la Nube la felicidad que se le había arrebatado hace diez años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade se aferraba con fuerza al pecho de Naruto mientras lloraba, el solo acariciaba la rubia cabellera de la Hokage y la miraba con un gesto de amabilidad y bondad pura.

-Yo también te eché de menos Tsunade-sama…-, la forma tan respetuosa con la que se dirigió Naruto a Tsunade la asusto un poco.

-¿Estas bien Naruto¿Esos cabrones no te han hecho nada?-, Naruto miraba interrogante a la Hokage al ver su reacción.

-Acaso quieres que te llame vieja?-, un fuerte golpe lo mando a volar hacia una de las paredes de la oficina, al parecer los carpinteros y obreros de Konoha volvían a tener como cliente a Tsunade.

Los ninjas presentes solo miraban con decepción la escena, Naruto sabia como arruinar un momento emotivo, era un experto en eso. Shizune sonreía tímidamente, ya que esa actitud que tenia Tsunade ahora era síntoma de buena salud y alegría, aunque los demás la notaran enojada, ella sabia que estaba muy feliz de volver a ver al revoltoso ninja de nuevo.

-Naruto, debes hacer un informe de tu cautiverio y presentármelo, se lo mostrare al consejo y así podremos quitarte de la lista de desaparecidos en misión y de la roca de los héroes…-, Naruto se puso de pie inmediatamente y su semblante se puso serio.

En la mente de los callados presentes el pensamiento era el mismo, Naruto se negaría a recordar lo que sufrió en esos diez años, y armaría un alboroto para no hacer ese informe, estaba en todo su derecho.

-Mi nombre esta en la roca de los Héroes?-, decía en tono calmado y serio mientras miraba a Tsunade a los ojos, esta asintió.

-Tengo una tumba?-, de nuevo la respuesta de la Hokage fue solo el afirmar con su cabeza.

-Fui considerado un héroe?-, la paciencia de Tsunade se agotaba, las preguntas eran completamente tontas, incluso si Naruto era quien las hacia, de nuevo asintió pero esta vez con una vena en su frente a punto de estallar.

-¡Es Fantástico chicos, la gente me considero un héroe¡Como te quedo el ojo Sasuke idiotaa!-, la silla de la Hokage se estampo en la cabeza de Naruto, debió haberle hecho caso a Sakura cuando esta le dijo al oído que Naruto no había madurado.

Sasuke por su parte tenia una expresión claramente disgustada, siempre queriendo competir, en el fondo se alegraba de que Naruto siempre quisiera sacar lo mejor de los demás, incluido el.

-¡Harás el informe si o no!-, grito exaltada la Hokage al ver como Naruto se ponía de nuevo en pie.

-Vale, vale, pero primero tengo que hablar a solas contigo…-, Tsunade recupero la compostura y con la mirada ordeno a los demás que se fueran, solo se quedo Shizune.

-Shizune-neechan, no lo tomes a mal, pero pedí a solas…-, a pesar de la sonrisa de Naruto, Shizune se sintió un poco excluida, pero no importaba, debía ser muy importante como para que el pidiera eso, así que se decidió a salir no sin antes acercase a el y darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenido a casa Naruto-kun…-, Naruto le brindo una de sus innumerables sonrisas marca registrada Uzumaki, esto hizo que Shizune se calmara un poco y salio de la oficina cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Ahora sin nadie que los molestase Naruto se disponía a hablar con Tsunade, le regreso la silla con la que antes le había agredido y esta se sentó en ella.

-Bien, habla…-, Tsunade se acomodo en el escritorio y saco una pequeña botella de Sake,-…Quieres un poco?-, le brindo una copa a Naruto.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, pero recuerda que desaparecí sin edad para beber, y donde estaba no es que me dejaran salir siempre de fiesta…-, el sarcasmo con el que hablo Naruto acerca de su periodo de sufrimiento hizo que Tsunade desviara su mirada.

-Lo siento Naruto, no fue mi….-Naruto la interrumpió antes de que terminara.

-No te preocupes, lo se, ahora a lo que vinimos…-, dijo seriamente Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuera de la oficina, estaban Shizune, Sakura, Ino y un poco alejada de ellas Hinata, escuchando juntas la conversación con la oreja pegada a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage.

-Esto…chicas, no deberíamos hacer esto, Naruto-kun pidió hablar en privado con Hokage-sama…-, Hinata fue interrumpida por una mirada asesina por parte de Sakura e Ino.

-Hinata-chan tiene razón chicas, no deberíamos estar aquí…-, dijo una atemorizada Shizune.

-Pero si tu fuiste la primera que pego la oreja a la puerta…-, respondió Sakura ante el ataque de su senpai.

Shizune solo agacho su cabeza, Hinata miraba con temor lo que hacían mientras jugaba con sus índices hasta que se decidió a unirse a la "misión".

-Silencio, parece que están diciendo algo…-, las palabras de Ino hicieron que las otras tres chicas pegaran mas su oreja a la puerta y escucharan expectantes la conversación.

-TenTen debió quedarse, ella tiene mejor oído…-, dijo enfurecida Sakura mientras pegaba aun mas su oreja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Te escribiré el informe, pero no puedo contarte todo…-, Tsunade se exalto ante las palabras de Naruto.

-¿Por qué?-, la pregunta de Tsunade buscaba que Naruto le respondiera cosas como que no quería recordar algunas cosas o que tenia un trauma por las torturas pero en lugar de eso.

-Sencillo, hay información que podría poneros en peligro a vosotros y a Konoha, por el momento no puedo contaros nada…-, dijo seriamente Naruto dejando sorprendida a Tsunade, quien tiro a la basura sus teorías.

-Entonces que informe presentare al consejo?-, Naruto se puso de pie y tomo un papel, comenzó a escribir y al terminar se lo entrego a Tsunade.

-Con eso bastara…-, Tsunade no sabia si leerlo o no,-…Vamos léelo, si quieres hazlo en voz alta…

-"Después de la explosión caí en una dimensión que me llevo a un sitio lejos de donde estaba, me capturaron los de la Nube, me encerraron en una celda subterránea y durante los siguiente seis años mi rutina diaria era tortura ocho horas, dos oras de preguntas y encadenamiento, me alimentaban cada tres días con una masa que no tenia sabor y me habían puesto un sello en la frente que me impedía usar mi chakra, a los seis años al ver que no hablaba decidieron pasar de las preguntas y me torturaban durante diez horas al día y me alimentaban una vez a la semana, así hasta que hace tres meses se cansaron y me amenazaron con ejecutarme si no hablaba, al final no hable y dejaron de torturarme tan seguido, seis días antes de mi regreso, el sello se debilito y lo demás ya lo sabéis", esto es todo?, no piensas decirnos que te preguntaban?-, Tsunade estaba un poco asustada, a pesar de que la descripción de diez años de cautiverio era muy directa, no pudo evitar sentir dolor ante lo que le habían hecho a Naruto, en verdad la había pasado muy mal.

-Por el momento no, tómalo o déjalo…-, el tono frió de Naruto hizo que Tsunade se sintiera triste,-…es por vuestra seguridad, cuando todo se aclare podré contar todo, y tu serás la primera en saberlo Tsunade-sama…-, ante las ultimas palabras se sintió un poco aliviada, tomo el papel y lo guardo en una carpeta.

-Como se que cumplirás tu promesa de contármelo no me preocupare, ya me inventare algo para decirle al consejo…-, Naruto sonrió como gesto de agradecimiento.

-Por cierto, debo pedirte otro favor…-, una vez mas Naruto estaba serio, Tsunade aun no se acostumbraba pero aun así le miro fijamente.

-Necesito acceso a los archivos de los criminales mas peligrosos en todas las aldeas ninjas, y por favor también te pido que no se me asigne ninguna misión durante las próximas tres semanas…-, Tsunade asintió.

-Esta bien, te daré una autorización para que vayas a archivo y pidas los informes en los que están los criminales de rango súper S…..-, Tsunade no pudo terminar cuando Naruto la interrumpió.

-Creí haber dicho los mas peligrosos…-, Naruto miraba fríamente Tsunade, esta después de un par de segundos entendió lo que su alumno quería decir.

-Como sabes que existe ese archivo?-, Tsunade disfrazaba su miedo con su expresión seria.

-Por que el que planeo mi cautiverio y quien ordeno que se me sacase información es uno de ellos…-, Tsunade no pudo esconder mas su miedo, ahora entendía por que Naruto no quería revelar mas que lo estrictamente necesario al consejo, era una acción noble y prudente de su parte.

-Muy bien, pero si lo que quieres es saber su nombre y por donde se le ha visto para ir a atacarlo déjame decirte que no tienes ninguna posibilidad, los criminales de Rango Alpha son demasiado fuertes, incluso mas que un kage…-, Naruto solo sonrió.

-Lo se, ya he peleado con uno…-, Tsunade se asombro de nuevo, Naruto había peleado con un criminal de rango Alpha y había salido con vida, debería averiguar mas.

-Cuéntame más…-, menciono a Naruto intentando averiguar más.

-Lo siento, pero ya sabes mas de lo que debías, o me das la autorización o voy a robar esos archivos, tu decides Tsunade-sama…-, Tsunade le entrego la autorización a Naruto quien la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Se quedo observando a Tsunade unos segundos,-…Gracias, ahora encárgate de que esas chicas no digan nada a nadie si no habrá mas gente involucrada…-, Tsunade estaba completamente confundida, de que chicas hablaba Naruto?, el señalo con el dedo la puerta y esta dirigió su mirada a ella, de pronto, en el dedo de Naruto se comenzó a acumular chakra azul y salio disparado hacia la puerta que se hizo mil pedazos, las cuatro kunoichs cayeron de bruces al suelo quejándose de dolor por el golpe.

-Bien, creo que la reunión a terminado, mi departamento aun es mió verdad?-,pregunto Naruto ignorando lo que pasaba, Tsunade solo asintió,-…forzare la puerta y entrare, mañana cambiare las cerraduras, bueno me voy a descansar, hasta luego chicas…-, Naruto paso sobre las chicas que aun seguían en el suelo y se fue. Estas avergonzadas por la situación se habían olvidado por completo de quien quedaba aun en la oficina, Tsunade se acerco a las cuatro chicas mientras hacia sonar los huesos de sus manos, las chicas se percataron de lo que iba a suceder a continuación y pasaron de la vergüenza al miedo en un instante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de noche en Konoha, en el Ramen de Ichiraku, estaba un muy contento Naruto devorando un gran tazón de su tan preciada comida, el propietario y su hija observaban con agrado como su mejor cliente había regresado de entre los muertos sin ningún cambio en su animada personalidad, le habían echado de menos, no por que fuera una gran fuente de ingresos para el negocio, sino por que el era la persona mas noble y buena que conocían.

-Una mas viejo, esto no me da ni para empezar…-, decía animado Naruto después de dejar vació el tazón y regresárselo a Ayame.

-Nunca cambiaras…-, la voz que venia de atrás llamo la atención de Naruto que se giro para encontrarse con un rostro que tenía unas cuantas vendas y contusiones.

-Veo que Tsunade os dio un buen escarmiento por andar espiando e Sakura-chan…-, Sakura se enrojeció al escuchar de nuevo los motivos de la paliza que le había dado Tsunade,-…y pensar que entraste y saliste de una prisión vigilada hace dos noches y ahora te pillan espiando una conversación…-, ahora era Naruto el que debía buscar vendas para cubrir la contusión que le acababa de crear Sakura, el solo se levanto con una sonrisa mientras se sobaba la mejilla,-…jejeje, lo siento, creo que me pase con el comentario…-, Sakura sonrió, el anterior Naruto no se hubiera disculpado tan educadamente, hubiera dicho alguna otra imprudencia y estropearía el momento.

-Viejo, olvida el otro ramen, creo que por hoy no comeré más…-, dijo sonriente mientras ponía algo de dinero en el mostrador, pero el hombre le regreso el dinero.

-Esta vez invita la casa, tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida Naruto…-, Naruto sonrió de nuevo, en ese momento pensó que por personas como el, o como sus amigos, valía la pena proteger la villa, valió la pena no haber hablado mientras le torturaban, ya que ellos podrían seguir con sus tranquilas y pacificas vidas, y eso era lo que a el mas le alegraba. Naruto se acerco sonriente a Sakura quien seguía allí de pie.

-Quieres que caminemos un poco mientras hablamos?, por que me imagino que has venido a preguntar sobre la conversación que tuve con Tsunade-sama ¿verdad?-, al parecer el la conocía mas que nadie, ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la propuesta de Naruto, así que asintió y comenzaron a caminar por las nocturnas calles de Konoha.

-Naruto, quien te capturo, por que según se no fue el Raikage, a el se le encargo el que se te interrogara nada mas…-, Sakura miraba al frente mientras preguntaba, dirigió sus ojos a Naruto quien también tenia la vista en el frente, serio, tranquilo, parecía otra persona.

-No se quien era, por eso pedí acceso a esos archivos a Tsunade-sama…-, Naruto estaba ahora mas serio, y según pudo notar Sakura mas preocupado.

-Naruto, que te preguntaban cuando te torturaban?-, el tono de preocupación de Sakura se mezclo con miedo a lastimar los sentimientos de Naruto por hacerlo recordar.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, no puedo decírtelo, si te enteras formarías parte de esto y eso es lo que menos quiero…-, Sakura se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, el aun se preocupaba por ella, una vez mas su mente estaba confusa, no sabia que pensar, así que saco fuerzas de donde no las había y se atrevió a preguntar.

-Naruto….yo quisiera…. yo quisiera saber……- su corazón estaba fuera de control su inner estaba loca de ganas por salir al exterior y echarle una mano.

-"_Vamos díselo pregúntale si aun le gustas, vamos frentona no te cortes_"-, los gritos de su inner la ponían aun mas nerviosa.

-Que quieres saber Sakura-chan?-, la pregunta de Naruto hizo que Sakura se avergonzase aun mas, pensó para si misma que podría y finalmente dijo.

-Quiero saber que son los ninjas de rango Alpha…-, en su interior su inner golpeaba una pared de piedra hasta destruirá y ella se insultaba a si misma por no tener el valor de decir lo que en realidad quería decir.

-Son personas muy peligrosas, están por encima de los criminales de clase súper S, su dominio de ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjtusu supera incluso al de el mejor kage, dejaron de ser los mas buscados debido a que cuando alguien se encontraba con uno, no importa cuan fuerte fuera este terminaba siendo eliminado, son seres despiadados y psicópatas, no tienen villa, algunos dicen que no tienen alma, según se son cinco, trabajan por separado pero tienen un mismo objetivo, objetivo que no te puedo decir Sakura-chan…-, la chica estaba sorprendida, por lo que había escuchado lo que buscaba Naruto era algo realmente peligroso, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo.

-Los Akatsuki eran de rango Alpha verdad?-, pregunto temerosa Sakura esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Los Akatsuki que nos costo tanto vencer eran de rango súper S, el poder en combate de sus diez miembros juntos era el equivalente al de uno de los cinco ninjas Alpha…-, Sakura comenzó a llorar, sabia que Naruto querría ir a por esos tipos para averiguar mas sobre su cautiverio, y si eso pasaba el iba a morir.

Naruto al notar la actitud de Sakura, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla, acto seguido la abrazo.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, no dejare que os pase nada a vosotros…-, ella se exalto al notar la actitud altruista de Naruto, acaso no notaba que ella estaba sufriendo por que no quería perderle de nuevo?.

-Es hora de que me vaya a casa, nos veremos mañana Sakura-chan…-, Naruto deshizo aquel abrazo y se retiro, dejando a una muy confundida Sakura en su mar de pensamientos, unas ultimas palabras del rubio la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad,-…No le cuentes esto que hemos hablado a nadie mas Sakura-chan, confió en ti…-, sin darse la vuelta siguió su camino, ella entendió la situación, prefirió dejarlo así por el momento, ya habría otra ocasión para hablar, luego podría preguntarle sin miedo lo que no había podido minutos antes y también podría pedirle que se olvidara de esos criminales tan peligrosos, ella sonrió levemente para si misma, lo que en realidad importaba, era el pequeño momento en el que el rubio la aferro en sus brazos para calmar su incertidumbre, ya no le podía ver ya se había ido, ella se giro con dirección a su casa, a pesar de todo lo malo, había pasado algo bueno y podía ir a soñar con aquel momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto estaba cerca de su viejo departamento, estaba mas serio de lo normal, el que mas personas de lo debido hayan escuchado esa conversación entre el y Tsunade no le había hecho mucha gracia, la idea era mantener esa situación en secreto. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando vio sentado a alguien al lado de la puerta de su casa.

-Ino?, que haces aquí…-, pregunto a la congelada rubia que solo le miraba a los ojos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora a contestar Reviews, solo ha habido dos, así que el trabajo será mas sencillo hoy jejeje, aunque no me quejo si hay mas:

**Shinji kun112**Hombre muchas gracias por decirme lo de ese fallo en la ortografía, no me había fijado, en serio gracias, ya esta corregido, y si alguno ve otro, que me lo diga, y lo corrijo, que no hay nada mas feo que leer una historia con faltas ortográficas.

**ClaudiaHoshigaki: **No te preocupes mujer, no me sentí en ningún momento ofendido por el comentario, de hecho me pareció divertido, y creo que lo utilizare en algún momento, de hecho me has aportado una nueva frase para mis "reuniones sociales", en serio me gusto. Con respecto a los de ojos amarillos, tendrás que seguir buscando a gente con ojos así, por que ninguno de esos es; y por el lado de lo de Atsuko, pues que te puedo decir, lo mismo que les dije a las personas que leyeron ya el fic completo, aquí puede pasar lo que sea, y ellos fueron testigos de que fue así, por lo tanto paciencia a ver que pasa en el futuro.

Y por ultimo a todos los que están siguiendo el fic, muchas gracias.

Bueno, por el momento nada mas, espero que nos leamos pronto ya estaré publicando mas, venga hasta luego.


	7. Chapter 5: Indicios, Líos y La Misión

El día de hoy me siento generoso, así que publicare dos capítulos, mas que todo para reducir el tiempo de espera del final.

En este capitulo hay un alto contenido humorístico, bueno, alto alto no, pero si que me hace gracia, así que al menos un par de risas habrá, por otro lado empieza a descubrirse la trama, poco a poco ya comenzareis a saber de que va el verdadero argumento de la historia, que cabe decir que me costo mucho crear. Por lo demás os digo que de ahora en adelante la historia estará más centrada en ese argumento mencionado, con leves pinceladas al pasado para de esa forma poder explicar mejor los acontecimientos. De nuevo, no he tenido que esforzarme mucho corrigiendo y cambiando cosas de la versión anterior de esta historia, así que salvo un par de palabras, es la misma publicada en el otro foro.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 5: Indicios, Líos y la Nueva Misión**

Sus azules ojos se cruzaron con los agua marina de ella, los segundos parecían horas en aquel momento, ninguno podía apartar la vista, ambos se habían hipnotizado, o al menos eso era lo que Ino pensaba en ese momento.

-Ino, que haces aquí?- pregunto amablemente Naruto haciendo salir del trance a la bella rubia.

-Te estaba esperando Naruto…-, respondió levemente sonrojada, Naruto solo sonrió.

Naruto se acerco a la puerta de su viejo hogar, desde que llego no había pisado el sitio que lo acogió durante toda su vida.

-Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?-, nuevamente la suave, embriagante y seductora voz de Naruto hizo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa.

-Pu…pues no, estoy des….desde las 8…jejeje…-, Naruto quito su mirada de la cerradura de la puerta y la miro seriamente.

-Pues si que llevas mucho tiempo, no debiste molestarte, pudiste enfermarte…-, Ino escondió su rostro, según notaba a Naruto no le agradaba su presencia, el chico mientras acumulaba un poco de chakra en sus dedos y lo utilizaba para romper la cerradura.

-Lo siento….No quería molestarte Naruto…-, Ino se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse cuando la mano de Naruto la detuvo.

-No pensaras irte ahora que me has esperado después de tanto tiempo, entra y acomódate un rato, yo mientras iré a buscar a la tienda algo para darte, por que creo que toda mi comida esta caducada…-, la sonrisa que Naruto le brindo hizo que la rubia se sintiera mas tranquila, ella asintió e hizo lo que Naruto le había dicho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura estaba en su habitación observando por la ventana hacia el firmamento, estaba realmente preocupada por Naruto, al parecer ahora las cosas eran mas difíciles que hace diez años, es verdad que ahora todos eran mas fuertes, pero aun así ella sabia que según la información que le dio Naruto, ninguno tendría el nivel para enfrentarse a los ninjas Alpha, y lo peor, es que Naruto nuevamente anteponía su seguridad a cambio de la de los demás, era su mayor cualidad, y a la vez su mayor defecto.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al recordar lo cobarde que fue cuando no le pudo preguntar quien le gustaba, en su interior sabia que la posible respuesta era la Raikage, y por eso decidió no preguntar, bueno por eso y por que se acobardo en el ultimo segundo.

-Naruto-kun…cuando tendre el valor para decirlo todo sin miedo?-, se abrazo fuertemente a su almohada y se recostó en su cama, lentamente cerro sus ojos y comenzó a dormir y soñar, a soñar con la persona que había regresado aquel día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se encontraba subiendo con un par de bolsas de compra por las escaleras que llevaban a su departamento, se encontraba notoriamente enfadado.

-Por que diablos en esta aldea cierran las tiendas tan temprano?, tuve que ir hasta el otro lado de la aldea para comprar, ha pasado ya media hora, espero que Ino no este enojada o aburrida, Dios, estas cosas solo me pasan a mi…-, al fin llego a la puerta de su casa, como tenia las manos ocupadas dio una patada con el pie, pero no sabia que Ino estaba del otro lado de la puerta de espaldas.

La chica cayo de cara en el suelo, Naruto siguió su camino y tropezó con el pequeño peldaño que había a la entrada, todas las cosas salieron a volar, y Naruto cayo justo encima de Ino, durante unos segundos se quedaron viendo a los ojos con un gran sonrojo por parte de ambos, pero este extraño momento fue interrumpido por unos tazones que acababa de compran en el Ichiraku, estaban recién preparados, por lo tanto calientes, los tazones cayeron sobre los chicos no solo ensuciando su ropa, sino que quemándoles un poco.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH, mi espalda, mi ramen, Ino!-, Naruto corría de un lado a otro quejándose por todo, mientras que Ino increíblemente estaba riendo al ver el espectáculo que había montado Naruto,-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Y ¿Por qué tu no te quejas de dolor?-, La chica siguió sonriendo y se limpio un poco los restos de ramen de su ropa.

-Cuando vi el Ramen volar me imagine lo que pasaría, así que acumule chakra en mi cuerpo y cuando el liquido caliente hizo contacto conmigo me cure de inmediato…-, Naruto miraba un poco incrédulo ante lo que le decía la chica, Ino se sintió un poco intimidada ante la expresión que tenia Naruto.

-¡ESO ES FABULOSO INO-CHAN, ERES UNA GRAN NINJA MEDICO!-, Naruto se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo enérgicamente haciéndola sentir avergonzada, pero mas tranquila después de la euforia que había demostrado, -Por cierto Ino-chan, que hacías detrás de mi puerta?-, pregunto algo confundido Naruto.

-Esto… pues como vi que tu casa estaba sucia pues me puse a limpiarla, y tu llegaste, me empujaste y lo ensuciaste todo de nuevo-, dijo sonriente la rubia.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero no debiste molestarte, después de todo eres la invitada, ya limpiare eso yo luego, tú mientras deberías darte un baño, yo preparare té…-, decía sonriente mientras le enseñaba una bolsita con diferentes hierbas.

-Pero no tendría que ponerme la misma ropa sucia, así que no gracias puedo estar así…-, la chica sonrió tratando que quitarle importancia a su situación, pero la cara de Naruto se asomo por la cocina con una expresión seria.

-Pues no uses esa ropa…-, Ino se puso roja a mas no poder, solo pensaba en lo directo que había sido el chico con ella, y lo que mas la confundía es que no tuvo ganas de matarlo por el comentario,-…usa mi ropa vieja, seguro que te queda a la perfección, mi sexy Jutsu tenia tus medidas así que encajaras, además, te podrías resfriar con esa ropa mojada, hazme caso y cámbiate…-, Naruto volvió a esconder su cabeza en la cocina, y dejo a Ino con una gran ¿decepción?, por que se sentía decepcionada, después de todo el no tenia malas intenciones, era ella, o sea que.

-"Me gusta Naruto"-, el pensamiento la dejo asombrada, se tapo la boca pensando que lo había dicho en voz alta, y no quería que el la escuchase, negó fuertemente con la cabeza y se fue rápidamente al baño, seguro que una ducha le ayudaría a aclararse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras el té se calentaba, Naruto se estaba quitando la ropa en la cocina, la tiro en un rincón y la observo con desgana.

-Parece que tardare mas en regresarle la ropa que me presto a Shikamaru, ahora que me pongo?-, se rasco la cabeza, no sabia que ponerse, de seguro lo único que aun seria de su talla serian los calzoncillos, pero con los bichos deberían estar llenos de agujeros, -…espero que Ino-chan aun se este duchando, si no seria un gran mal entendido el que nos encontrásemos…-, Naruto salio de la cocina completamente desnudo y caminando lentamente, no Quería asustar a Ino y hacerla creer que el la iba a espiar.

Ya dentro de su vieja habitación, Naruto se dispuso a buscar algo de ropa decente, encontró unos calzoncillos que no habían sido atacados por los insectos, y unos pantalones que le había regalado Iruka hacia años pero eran un par de tallas mas grande de la que el utilizaba,-"gracias Iruka-sensei, te debo una"-, pensó Naruto para si mientras seguía buscando ropa. Al fin encontró una camiseta que estaba en buen estado, pero lo malo es que lo mas seguro es que le quedase muy ceñida al cuerpo,-"solo será por hoy y parte de mañana, ya que mañana mismo me iré a comprar ropa, podré aguantar"-, puso la camiseta con la demás ropa que se iba a poner, y cerro el armario, no sin antes haber dejado la ropa que le quedaría a Ino, era su antiguo atuendo naranja con negro, pudo encontrar solo uno en buen estado.

Se dispuso a coger sus cosas y vestirse cuando un grito que provenía desde el baño lo alarmo.

-¡INO-CHAN!-, salio corriendo hacia el baño y entro rápidamente en el,-¡TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN INO-CHAN?!-, al entrar pudo observar mas claramente la situación, una pequeñísima araña estaba colgada de frente a Ino, ella estaba completamente desnuda y mojada, Naruto se alarmo ante lo que estaba pasando, y se alarmo aun mas al recordar que el también estaba desnudo, se puso rojo como un tomate y se tapo sus partes, en cambio, Ino, que ya había visto mucho se desmayo de la impresión mientras susurraba.

-Gigante, es gigante-, con esas palabras cayo de bruces al suelo dejándola en una posición muy sugestiva, Naruto observaba avergonzado a la rubia, cuando una fuerte hemorragia nasal hizo que reaccionara. Se limpio los restos de sangre y dijo.

-Cierra los ojos tonto, no debes mirarla, no eres un pervertido…-, cerro fuertemente los ojos y salio del baño, -…no puedo dejarla así, seguro que se resfría…-, fue rápido a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue vestirse, no podía ir al rescate de una chica desnudo, seguro que ella notaria su desnudes.

-"_**Deberías aprovechar el momento y perder de una buena vez la virginidad**_"-, Naruto se quedo analizando durante unos segundos la idea de Kyubi, su rostro cambio de estar asustado y nervioso a una expresión completamente pervertida, de pronto se dio cuenta de sus oscuros pensamientos y sacudió su cabeza negando.

-"Desde cuando te hago caso yo a ti maldito zorro?"- el zorro reía en su interior, estaba disfrutando con lo que le sucedía a Naruto.

-"**Vamos chaval, la chica esta inconciente, nadie se enteraría, ni ella**"-, Naruto nuevamente se quedo pensativo, al darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba analizando se golpeo a si mismo su cabeza contra la pared.

-"¡No!, me prohíbo pensar esas cosas, debo ayudar a Ino-chan"-, salio decidido con dirección al baño cuando se detuvo, -"pero seguro que si entro, no hago nada y me quedo viéndola, y ahí si que seria un pervertido¡¿Dios, que hago?!"-, se agarro fuertemente la cabeza, tenia que pensar en algo y rápido, algo que no lo dejara a el como un pervertido y que no dejara a Ino como una chica fácil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TenTen caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, había acompañado a los Hyuuga hasta su residencia, pero inexplicablemente Neji le pidió que se quedara a cenar, al final la cena se alargo y terminaron conversando alegremente después de comer. Era una situación completamente anormal para TenTen, nunca nadie la había invitado a cenar con su familia, y a juzgar por el alto nerviosismo de Neji y que la conversación solo se limito al grupo de las mujeres, podría pensar que Neji estaba sonrojado, o bueno, eso creyó ver.

Estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando una mano la agarro fuertemente.

-Tu, ven conmigo…-, el susurro del individuo helo el cuerpo de TenTen, giro lentamente su rostro y se encontró con un individuo un poco mas alto que ella que a juzgar por la poca luz que había, era realmente musculoso, sus ojos brillaban con luz propia, pero la oscuridad los hacia ver aterradores.

Se dispuso a gritar cuando el individuo le tapo la boca, y ella se puso aun más nerviosa.

-Espera TenTen, soy yo…-, por un momento la kunoichi domadora de armas se calmo, el tono de la voz se le hizo familiar, el individuo acerco un poco mas su cara hacia la chica y esta decepcionada y algo furiosa le reconoció.

-Naruto… ¡¿Pero que diablos te pasa idiota¡Casi me matas de un susto!-, dijo histérica al descubrir que el rubio recién llegado era el causante de su posible ataque al corazón.

-No hagas tanto ruido, lo siento, pero necesito que vengas conmigo ahora mismo, hay algo que solo tu puedes hacer…-, Naruto se había puesto serio de repente, la chica al escuchar las ultimas palabras se sonrojo un poco¿A caso Naruto quería hacer esto y aquello con la chica?, ella entendía que llevaba diez años sin contacto físico femenino, pero eso era muy directo para ella.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, eres muy atractivo, y me halaga que me elijas a mi para eso, pero creo que me gusta otra persona…-, decía la chica aun sonrojada y mirando al suelo, Naruto por su parte se preguntaba que había entendido la chica.

-"_**Mocoso, la niña esta entendió que tu querías hacerle lo que yo quería que le hicieras a la rubia**_"-, Naruto se quedo de piedra unos segundos digiriendo lentamente lo que le había dicho Kyubi, al final entendió las palabras y con su puño derecho cerrado golpeo la palma de su mano izquierda mientras sonreía, TenTen mientras tanto observaba confundida lo que hacia Naruto.

En un instante al darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, Naruto dejo de sonreír, y paso a poner una expresión completamente alarmada.

-NO NO NO NO NO, te equivocas TenTen, yo no quería que tu hicieras eso conmigo, en realidad es otra cosa, algo que yo no puedo hacer pero tu si…-, la chica se sonrojo aun mas por el hecho de haberse equivocado, debió preguntar antes que era lo que quería decir en vez de responder impulsivamente.

-Jejejejeje, yo ya sabia tonto…-, reía nerviosamente TenTen,-…jejeje era solo para ver como reaccionabas…-, como era de esperarse, Naruto, ingenuo como siempre, creyó en las palabras de TenTen, cosa que dejo mas aliviada a la chica,-…ahora dime, que es lo que solo yo puedo hacer?

Naruto la tomo en sus brazos y la agarro fuerte para que no se cayera.

-Ya lo veras vamos ahora mismo…-, TenTen ahora si que estaba sonrojada, nunca había tenido un contacto tan cercano con un chico, bueno, con Neji y con Lee, pero eso no valía, estaban entrenando y no era intencionado, además era un contacto hostil, en cambio, cuando Naruto la alzo en sus brazos sintió calidez y seguridad, se sintió cómoda.

Naruto saltaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha a gran velocidad en dirección a su casa, ya no podía perder más tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TenTen miraba incrédula a Ino tirada en el suelo de la dicha de Naruto completamente desnuda e inconciente, mientras Naruto estaba detrás de ella mirando hacia la puerta y cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

-Eres un vicioso Naruto-kun…-, dijo la domadora de armas con un pequeño tono de reproche hacia el rubio.

-No es lo que parece, te lo prometo, yo nunca haría una cosa así, fue un accidente…-, Naruto trataba de defenderse de los comentarios de la chica cuando un susurro de Ino llamo la atención de ambos.

-Parece que dice algo…-, le dijo Naruto a TenTen sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

-Si, voy a ver que es…-, la chica se acerco a escuchar con mas claridad que era lo que repetía la chica, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, pudo notar una sonrisa en el rostro de Ino mientras esta repetía alegremente entre susurros.

-Grande, que grande es, gigante….- TenTen, se alarmo un poco con las palabras y la expresión pervertida que iba tomando la rubia.

-Dime exactamente que paso Naruto-kun…-, TenTen parecía una profesora enfadada que buscaba la verdad, Naruto se sintió intimidado ante esto y no le quedo mas que hablar.

-Valee, primero, nos cayo ramen y nos ensuciamos, luego le dije que se duchara, yo estaba buscando ropa limpia por que la otra la había puesto en un cubo con agua…-, TenTen interrumpió a Naruto inmediatamente.

-Estabas desnudo mientras Ino se duchaba en tu baño?-, decía algo incrédula la chica.

-Si, no podía quedarme oliendo a ramen con una invitada en casa…-, TenTen solo se golpeaba con la palma de la mano la frente al ver la que había liado Naruto, quien continuo con su versión de los hechos,-…bueno, siguiendo, pues decía que estaba buscando algo de ropa para mi y para ella, cuando escuche un grito del baño, me preocupe y fui corriendo a ver y resulta que Ino-chan se había asustado por una araña, entonces me vio sin ropa yo la vi sin ropa y se desmayo diciendo quien sabe que cosas, eso fue lo que paso…-, al escuchar la versión de los hechos de Naruto, TenTen se dio cuenta que era verdad, ya que ese tipo de cosas solo le podían suceder a el.

-Muy bien, te ayudare, pero me debes una…-, Naruto asintió alegremente y se dirigió a abrazar a TenTen para agradecerle, pero esta le detuvo,-…Nada de expresiones de afecto, mejor tráeme una toalla y la ropa que le ibas a dar a ella entendido…-, no pudo terminar la frase cuando Naruto salio corriendo del baño y regreso a los pocos segundos entregándole lo que ella le había pedido, hecho esto salio y cerro la puerta.

-GRACIAS TENTEN, TE LO ENCARGO…-, gritaba desde fuera el hiperactivo chico con un notorio tono de alivio, TenTen solo sonrió y se dirigió a cumplir con el favor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ino sonreía mientras dormía, los rayos de sol de la mañana le comenzaron a molestar un poco, abrió lenta e incómodamente los ojos y se estiro, de repente recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior e instintivamente se cubrió con las sabanas, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver que estaba en la cama de Naruto y vestida, se sonrojo mucho pensando lo peor, pero en su interior sabia que Naruto no seria capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas, aunque, aun así, el la había vestido, por tanto la había visto desnuda, tapo su rostro con ambas manos intentando cubrir su vergüenza y las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, cuando de repente vio un pequeño papel al lado de la almohada, lo tomo y tenia escrito algo.

_Ino-chan, espero que hayas descansado._

_Lamento lo que paso ayer, no era mi intención todo eso que sucedió, me disculpo y te debo una, si quieres golpearme o no volver a hablarme lo entenderé, le dije a TenTen que se llevara tu ropa y la limpiara así que puedes pedírsela a ella, en cuanto a la que llevas puesta, puedes quedártela, lamento no estar allí cuando despertases, pero tenia que irme temprano y no quería interrumpir tu sueño ya que te veías muy feliz con lo que soñabas._

_Bueno, espero que no te enojes conmigo, adiós._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Ino entendió en seguida la situación, fue TenTen la que se había encargado de ella la noche anterior, después de todo, Naruto no solo era atractivo, también era todo un caballero, sonrió alegremente y abrazo la nota como si fuera una persona, se recostó de nuevo en la cama mientras leía una y otra vez la nota.

-No seria capaz de no hablarte de nuevo Naruto-kun, espero que esto que estoy sintiendo sea bueno…-, segundos después se levanto y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, ya casi era medio día y sus familiares y amigos deberían estar preocupados por ella, salio corriendo del hogar Naruto, al parecer había cambiado ya la cerradura,-…Naruto a cambiado mucho, pero para bien…-, sonrió y cerro la puerta para luego correr a reportarse con sus amigos y familiares, obviamente esto quedaría en secreto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto caminaba triste por las calles de Konoha, había perdido la mañana buscando un cerrajero, sin mencionar que llevaba ya varias horas buscando ropa, no se le daba muy bien eso de escoger prendas de vestir, sin mencionar que solo una vez compro ropa en Konoha, y fue en una tienda de ropa para niños, así que allí ya no podía ir.

Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles intentando encontrar una tienda de ropa, cuando vio a una chica de cabellos oscuros que recogía unas cosas del suelo.

-Hinata?-, la aludida se asusto y giro su rostro con dirección a Naruto, al encontrarse con los azules ojos del chico, se puso muy nerviosa.

-Na…Naruto-kun, bu…buenos di…días-, Naruto sonrió mientras se ponía a la altura de ella y le ayudaba a recoger las frutas que se le habían caído.

-Que bueno verte, que tal has pasado la noche Hinata?-, pregunto amablemente mientras recogía las frutas.

La chica se puso aun mas nerviosa por la pregunta y se sonrojo mucho mas, si le contara que la había pasado muy bien ya que había tenido un gran sueño en el que Naruto le poseía de los pies a la cabeza, Naruto noto el color carmesí que invadía el rostro de la chica y le toco con su mano la frente.

-Estas enferma Hinata?, ayer hizo frió así que no me extrañaría…-, la chica muy nerviosa por el contacto solo negó con la cabeza, -…bueno creo que no hay nada mas en el suelo, déjame ayudarte…

Ambos se levantaron y Naruto quedo un poco atontado al ver como estaba Hinata. No lo noto el día que se reencontró con sus amigos, más que todo por que era demasiado despistado y por que había estado inconsciente y al borde de la muerte, pero ahora la veía con más claridad. La chica tenia su azul pelo largo y brillante recogido con un par de palillos, llevaba un kimono con estampados de flores que le favorecía muy bien, Naruto sonrió para si mismo, intuyo inmediatamente la razón del atuendo de Hinata.

-Tu padre ya reconoció tu fuerza verdad Hinata?-, la chica se sorprendió ante el comentario del chico.

-Por que lo dices Naruto-kun?-, pregunto Hinata.

-Todos sabíamos que tu padre te subestimaba y por eso no podías dedicar tiempo a ti, te dedicabas solo a entrenarte para que tu padre reconociera tu existencia, viendo tu nueva imagen puedo intuir que el líder de los Hyuuga reconoció el poder de la futura heredera, y como futura heredera debes siempre estar presentable ante la aldea¿Me equivoco?-, la chica asintió, estaba sorprendida, Naruto solo con una pequeña mirada pudo averiguar lo que había pasado en sus diez años de ausencia.

Ambos sonrieron durante unos segundos mirándose fijamente, hasta que Hinata se atrevió a decir.

-Y, que haces por la calle Naruto-kun, creí que estarías investigando, ya sabes por lo de ayer…-, Hinata escondía su avergonzado rostro debido a que recordó que fue descubierta junto con las otras chicas mientas espiaba la conversación que tenia Naruto con la Hokage.

-Tienes razón, pero aun no puedo ir, estoy intentando comprar ropa, pero no se donde y no se que, tengo una idea, tienes tiempo Hinata?-, la chica solo asintió, -…excelente, acompáñame a escoger ropa…-, sin esperar una respuesta de la heredera de los Hyuuga, Naruto tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar por el distrito comercial de la aldea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un par de horas de animadas compras, Naruto se encontraba en la puerta de su apartamento con un par de bolsas y un nuevo atuendo.

Ahora llevaba un chaleco similar al de los chunin pero este era azul con dos franjas rojas, debajo de este llevaba una camiseta de mallas también y un pantalón azul, la bandana de Konoha la llevaba en el brazo derecho, debido a que no soportaba ya nada en la frente después del sello, además llevaba unas sandalias negras.

-Vaya día, a ver si ahora si puedo ir al archivo a investigar…-, Naruto estaba realmente cansado, dejo sus cosas a la entrada y se percato de un leve cambio en su departamento.

Todo estaba reluciente y ordenado, la comida estaba hecha, y había unas flores sobre la mesa.

-Ino-chan…-, sonrió a darse cuenta de la causante de ese orden, estaba seguro de que el nunca habría ordenado su hogar tan bien como lo hizo ella, -…debo agradecérselo y disculparme, pero primero al archivo…-, no fue ni a su habitación, salio inmediatamente con dirección al archivo, no se percato de que al lado de las flores había una pequeña nota que había dejado Ino, nota que con la ráfaga de viento que se creo al cerrarse la puerta, cayo bajo la nevera de Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres kunoichis esperaban en el pasillo a que la Hokage las recibiese, todas tenían una tierna sonrisa y miraban hacia ningún lado mientras suspiraban al recordar el nombre del ninja que las hacia suspirar "Naruto", pensaron todas a la vez dejando salir un gran suspiro.

-Ya podéis seguir chicas, Tsunade-sama os esta esperando…-, dijo Shizune que salía de la oficina de la Hokage.

Las tres chicas entraron y se encontraron con una Tsunade muy seria que las miraba fijamente.

-Tsunade-sama yo me retiro…-, Shizune intento irse pero su superior la detuvo.

-Shizune, tu te quedas, esto también te incumbe a ti…-, la chica intuyo a que se refería, de seguro era el castigo por lo que habían hecho las chicas el día anterior, así que no le quedo mas que quedarse allí.

-Como sabéis, ayer Naruto nos revelo su deseo de encontrar a los Ninjas de rango Alpha y sacarles información de su cautiverio, también sabéis que Naruto no quiso revelar nada lo que le preguntaban en los interrogatorios, vuestra misión será averiguar que es lo que busca un ninja Alpha en Naruto, usad vuestros encantos femeninos….-, la sonrisa picara de la Hokage hizo que las chicas se sonrojaran, pero no por lo que tendrían que hacer, sino por lo que les había pasado a los tres últimamente, una se había desmayado desnuda en la casa de Naruto, la otra había llorado en lo brazos de el mientras este la consolaba tiernamente, y la ultima paso un par de horas muy feliz ayudándole a comprar ropa, la única que no había hecho nada con Naruto era Shizune.

-Pero Tsunade-sama, Naruto sospechara…-, protesto Sakura ante la "arriesgada" misión.

-Sakura-san tiene razón Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun no es tan tonto como antes…-, dijo un poco asustada Hinata.

-Además, el debe tener sus razones para ocultárnoslo, según escuche es para proteger a la aldea…-, completo Ino.

Tsunade se quedo seria unos segundos analizando la situación, al parecer las chicas se iban a negar.

-Esta bien, no hagáis la misión, pero seréis encerradas por espionaje, sabíais que la conversación entre Naruto y yo era de alto secreto, confidencial, y lo que habéis hecho es un delito grave contra el Hokage, así que vosotras decidís…-, las tres ninjas tragaron saliva, se miraron entre si, y aceptaron la misión.

-Perdone Tsunade-sama, ya se que yo también estaba, pero, que papel tengo yo, Naruto-kun es menor que yo, y no se vería bien que use mis "encantos" para sacarle información…-, decía nerviosa Shizune.

-Tu deberías aprovechar tu posición de medico, de ti si que no se sospechara…-, Shizune quedo desarmada ante tal argumento, ya no podía hacer mas que cumplir las ordenes de su superior,-…Muy bien a trabajar chicas, en una semana quiero un informe…-, las chicas asintieron y se retiraron, la única que quedo en la oficina fue una cabizbaja Shizune que maldecía el momento en el que hizo caso a las chicas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de noche, el archivo en el que se encontraba Naruto estaba custodiado por ANBU's debido a la importancia de los documentos que guardaba en su interior, Naruto leía atentamente un pergamino que perteneció a un fallecido ninja que se topo veinte años atrás con un ninja Alpha, dicho pergamino contaba que a su enemigo solo le basto un leve soplido para crear una corriente de aire y noquear al ninja de nivel jounin.

-"El cabron hizo el Ninpou Kamaitachi con un simple soplido"-, pensaba Naruto, siguió leyendo y se encontró con que el criminal estaba en las tierras prohibidas del occidente, mas allá de la frontera occidental del país del viento, terrenos que según se sabe son peligrosos para cualquier ninja, el autor del pergamino se había perdido en una misión en la arena y se encontró en las tierras prohibidas del occidente con el ninja alpha, luego decía que no recordaba nada mas y que según sus compañeros fue rescatado en la frontera del país del viento con graves heridas que parecía fueron provocadas por una espada gigante, pero el sabia que fue por una ráfaga de viento.

-"_**Es uno de ellos mocoso, debemos ir a las tierras prohibidas**_"-, dijo Kyubi en el interior de Naruto.

-"No, debo investigar mas, este informe es de hace 20 años, se supone que ellos estaban aislados, que no salían de allí, ahora están dispersos, tenemos que buscar documentos mas recientes a ver si encontramos mas pistas, por el momento sabemos de donde provienen"- , Kyubi solo gruño, quería entrar en acción en seguida, lastimosamente Naruto ya no era tan hiperactivo e impulsivo como antes, así que solo se escondió en su jaula esperando a que su contenedor encontrara mas pistas.

Naruto siguió buscando entre los muchos pergaminos y un ANBU apareció en frente de el.

-Naruto-kun, desea seguir aquí?, recuerde que es muy tarde y usted llego ayer, debería descansar…-, pregunto amablemente el ANBU.

-No te preocupes por eso Sai, yo estoy bien, me quedare unos minutos más…-, respondió sonrientemente el rubio.

El aludido estaba realmente sorprendido, se suponía que Naruto no debía reconocerlo con la mascara y el uniforme de ANBU, pero lo hizo, Sai solo se retiro sonriendo ante las grandes habilidades de su amigo.

Naruto seguía allí, leyendo la inscripción exterior de todos los pergaminos hasta que encontró una que le llamo la atención.

-Que es esto 'Misión Haruno de espionaje'-, tomo el pergamino pensando que era una misión que había hecho Sakura, mientras lo habría sonreía al pensar que su amiga había tenido una misión muy importante debido a que el informe estaba allí archivado, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta que la misión había sido hecha por el padre de la chica.

-'Haruno Anzai, estuvo de misión de espionaje de un grupo de criminales en la frontera occidental del país de la Roca', esto es también en las tierras prohibidas, me quedare con este…-, Naruto sin que nadie se diese cuenta realizo una serie de sellos y hizo desaparecer el pergamino, luego organizo un poco la mesa donde había estado leyendo y se dirigió a la salida.

-Nos vemos mañana Sai…-, dijo como si nada despidiéndose del ANBU que vigilaba la puerta haciendo que su compañero se alarmase.

-Por que le dijiste que eras tu Sai?-, dijo el otro ANBU algo enojado.

-No se lo dije Sasuke-kun, el solo lo adivino…-, trato de defenderse Sai mientras veía como desaparecía la espalda de Naruto en la oscuridad de las calles.

Naruto estaba realmente preocupado, el pergamino tenia fecha de cuatro años atrás, por lo que los ninjas Alpha estarían por la zona, pero lo que mas le inquietaba, era que la familia de Sakura estaba implicada, entre mas se empeñaba en no involucrar a nadie, mas involucrados salían ellos, no podía hacer nada, pero ahora ya tenia una pista, y la usaría a su favor, investigaría el pergamino, y leería mas archivos durante una semana mas para luego ir a la frontera de la roca, allí encontraría respuestas, las primeras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora a contestar Reviews, Han habido varios en un dia, sera divertido:

**Seirius: **Pues tienes razón, el objetivo de un fic es ser una historia alternativa, como lo que pasaba en Dragon Ball con Trunks del futuro, que a pesar de que la historia había cambiado en el pasado, en su futuro todo seguía igual, a lo mejor así es mi historia. Pero aun sabiendo que un fic para que sea fic no debe seguir el manga, me gusta utilizar algunas cosas, al menos para esta historia, para la nueva que estoy desarrollando si que no hay nada del manga, y cuando digo nada es nada, ya lo veréis cuando este pulida. Por cierto, Gracias por los comentarios.

**Cea23: **Si, a mi también me pasa muchas veces, y lo peor es que me sucede con historias que los autores han dejado inconclusas, y eso es aun mas desesperante, a veces hasta me dan ganas de terminarlas por mi cuenta, no pueden dejarnos con la duda, ya lo hicieron con Ranma1/2 y no me gusto. De hecho, cuando estaba escribiendo este fic, hubo una época en la que me tarde casi un mes para actualizar, y lo peor es que eran los últimos tres capítulos, fue duro, pero no podía dejar a la gente esperando, en este espero que no pase nada extraordinario para publicar los capítulos.

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Angelito amigo mió, ese milagro tu por aquí?, con respecto a lo de con quien se quedara Naruto, ya habrá tiempo para esas pequeñeces, por el momento céntrate en el argumento que me lo trabaje mucho, y espero que te guste, a ti y a todos, lo de la pareja se vera hasta el capitulo final, incluido el final completamente fuera de lo común que e creado, así que tu tranquilo que ya habrá tiempo.

**JanniDeathX87Xx:** No estaría mal, pero habrá que hablarlo con los de Pierrot, a lo mejor me compran los derechos y la adaptan…un momento, al principio de la historia renuncie a los fines de lucro TT, mosquis, ya sabia yo que eso tarde o temprano me pasaría factura. Me agrada que te guste mi historia, espero que te siga gustando hasta el final.

**Hemostasis:** No creo que sea para tanto, yo e leído historias muchísimo mejores que esta, este es mi primer fic, y aprendí mucho, así que tan genial no creo que sea, divertida a lo mejor, yo me divertí escribiéndola.

**AbrilAries7: **No pasa nada, a mí a veces me pasa, aunque yo no tengo un hermano para culpar, en mi lugar tengo una universidad que me atiborra de trabajos, exámenes, libros, etc. Pero bueno, en el fondo son lo mismo no?

**ClaudiaHoshigaki: **Es verdad, tu ya eres de las habituales. Por lo de que ahora lastiman mas a Naruto, pero que dices de lastimar, si es una manera de expresar cariño, como cuando estoy con un amigo y no le hablo por su nombre sino por ejemplo como "imbesil", o "tarado", cosas así, son formas de expresar cariño, todos esos golpes son desde el amor y el cariño que sienten por el. Si un poco fuertes si son, en el próximo capitulo veras que tan fuertes son ya que te veo con tantas ganas.

Y por ultimo a todos los que están siguiendo el fic, muchas gracias.

Bueno, por el momento nada mas, espero que nos leamos pronto ya estaré publicando mas, venga hasta luego.


	8. Chapter 6: Oscuridad

Este es mi primer capitulo en el que involucro accion, aunque solo se da en la parte final. En este capitulo os enterareis de cuales son los planes del los malos, y os presentare al primer malo malisimo de esta historia. Por otro lado el nombre del capitulo dara mucho de que hablar, ya que es completamente relevante, y ya os dareis cuenta por que.

Hay una escena "romantica" por ahí, esto no quiere decir que eso sea lo que pase defitivamente, asi que no os preocupeis, que ya habra mas emocion en ese campo, aunque no me guste mucho pero habra.

Por lo demas no comentare nada mas, han pasado un par de horas desde que publique el 5 asi que creo que no es necesario añadir nada mas.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 6: Oscuridad**

_Día 1_

_Estoy junto con Inochi Yamanaka realizando esta misión, la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de si fue buena idea haberla aceptado, al parecer según los informes que nos dio el cliente, un criminal se ha estado moviendo entre las fronteras del occidente del país de la Roca, los aldeanos dicen que se han estado moviendo desde hace seis años, deben tener una razón muy importante para hacerlo._

_Día 3_

_Al fin cruzamos la frontera occidental, era tal y como me lo contó mi abuelo, un bosque que emana muerte y dolor, el aire es sumamente pesado, debido a la espesura del bosque es difícil distinguir entre día y noche, Inochi me molesta diciendo que hubiera sido mejor haber traído al líder Nara y al Akimichi, pero ellos ya no están en edad para soportar estas cosas. _

_Día 5_

_No nos atrevemos a dormir, el sitio es sumamente peligroso, la noche anterior cuando estábamos haciendo el campamento un tigre del tamaño de mi casa nos ataco, no entiendo como pueden personas vivir en este sitio, de hecho empiezo a dudar de la veracidad de la información que se nos dio; para no perder energías hemos estado consumiendo píldoras de soldado, lo mas seguro es que cuando regresemos necesitemos un tratamiento de desintoxicación, ya que hemos consumido muchas._

_Día 7_

_Al fin encontramos señales de vida humana, después de todo mis suposiciones eran falsas, maldición, justo cuando me quería ir de este asqueroso lugar. Encontramos lo que podría ser restos de ropa, y en algunos árboles cortes posiblemente hechos por una espada, un animal no cortaría de esa forma un árbol, seguiremos buscando, pero si esto se pone feo no arriesgare la vida de mi compañero y nos iremos inmediatamente._

_Día 10_

_No lo puedo creer, hoy hemos visto cinco ninjas, su chakra era oscuro, demoníaco, no dejaban de expulsarlo, era como si tuvieran una cantidad ilimitada de chakra, me recordó por un momento al chico que tiene a Kyubi en su interior, solo que a diferencia de ellos, el chakra del chico no era oscuro ni demoníaco, huimos inmediatamente del sitio después de ver como torturaban a lo que podría ser un kage de alguna villa a juzgar por su ropa, lo hacían con total sangre fría, y lo peor es que el individuo que le torturaba no mostraba ningún esfuerzo, solo lo golpeaba con su chakra, no se movía, el kage estaba moribundo, Inochi y yo nos dimos cuenta que ya teníamos lo que buscábamos, y que si queríamos hacer algo mas, seria una perdida de tiempo, no éramos rivales para esos monstruos, vamos de regreso a la villa a ver si olvidamos este infierno._

Naruto estaba serio, eran ellos, no había duda, los ninjas que el buscaba, los mismos que ponían en peligro a sus amigos. Dejo el pergamino en la mesa y durante unos instantes se quedo viéndolo fijamente, sin pensarlo dos veces escribió dos notas e invoco a dos ranas, le dio a cada una, una nota y les dijo.

-Tu, ve a la casa de Sakura-chan, ahí tienes escrita la dirección, y tu a donde Ino-chan, también tienes la dirección, cuando entreguéis la nota podéis desaparecer, iros ya…-, las dos pequeñas ranas asintieron y salieron dando rápidos saltos de la casa del rubio.

-Si lo que dice ese pergamino es verdad, ellas tendrán que saber algo…-, Naruto recogió el pergamino y lo guardo en su porta-shurikens, luego se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un té, ya que sus invitadas lo necesitarían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se duchaba felizmente mientras tarareaba una canción, iba a utilizar sus encantos para una misión que involucraba a Naruto, aunque la idea de que fuera Naruto la victima de ellos la ponía nerviosa y emocionada a la vez. Salio tranquilamente de la ducha y tomo una toalla y envolvió su cuerpo en ella, acto seguido, tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinar sus hermosos cabellos frente al espejo. Se sentía distinta desde que Naruto había regresado, estaba mas feliz, ya había olvidado la ultima vez que había hecho eso mismo de peinarse y sonreír, pero ahora lo hacia como si nunca lo hubiese dejado de hacer.

Salio del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, a pesar de su edad, ella seguía viviendo con sus padres, le gustaba estar con ellos, y a su vez, sus padres agradecían que ella siguiera con a su lado sin aburrirse.

Ya se había vestido, antes de que Naruto regresase solía vestir con un pantalón un chaleco chunin y una gabardina oscura, nunca tuvo ganas de mejorar su apariencia. Pero ese día era distinto, tenía una misión y debía resaltar su imagen.

Ese día se había puesto su antigua vestimenta, la misma que usaba cuando regreso Naruto, solo que su chaleco tenia una sugerente abertura que dejaba poco a la imaginación, teniendo en cuenta el desarrollo espectacular que había sufrido la kunoichi.

Se dispuso tomar un par de cosas de su escritorio cuando se encontró con una pequeña rana, Sakura comenzó a entrar en pánico, su expresión hacia notar que en cuestión de segundos un grito espeluznante se haría presente, la pequeña rana se percato de la situación y se apresuro a hablar.

-Espera, espera niña, no voy a hacerte nada tengo un mensaje de Naruto-sama…-, al escuchar el nombre de Naruto, Sakura se calmo, y recordó que el era invocador de ranas, así que esto solo podría haberlo hecho el.

-Que mensaje?-, el anfibio le entrego el pergamino, y sin previo aviso desapareció en una nube de humo,-…Tenia que ser una invocación de Naruto, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de despedirse el bicho ese…-, Sakura se sentó en su cama y abrió el pergamino, luego comenzó a leer.

_Sakura-chan, ven inmediatamente a mi casa, debemos hablar de algo muy importante, no pierdas tiempo._

_Naruto_

La chica inmediatamente se dio cuenta que lo que sucedía era serio, Naruto no se tomaría la molestia de hacer esas cosas si no fuese importante, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su equipación y se despidió gritando de sus padres quienes solo veían estáticos la actitud de su hija.

-Sakura últimamente esta más…entusiasta…-, dijo la madre de la chica mientras el padre de ella solo leía un libro mientras asentía.

-Debe ser por que regreso el chico, en el fondo es mejor, antes era muy seria y así no es nuestra hija…-, las palabras de Anzai hicieron que su esposa sonriera, era verdad, desde hacia ya tiempo que Sakura no estaba tan activa, y eso les alegraba a ambos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto estaba serio, su mirada estaba fija en algún punto de la pared, ya había pasado una hora desde que envió a las ranas a entregar el mensaje y ninguna de las dos se había presentado aun.

-Si quieres hacer algo bien hazlo tu mismo…-, se decía a si mismo en tono de reproche por haber confiado en unas ranas que no conocían Konoha.

De pronto unas voces en la puerta de su casa le llamaron la atención, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su puerta, al abrirla se encontró con una escena que pensó haber olvidado y pensó nunca volver a ver.

Sakura e Ino estaban discutiendo en frente de Naruto como cuando eran niñas, Naruto creía que como ya eran adultas ese tipo de discusiones habían pasado a segundo plano, pero por lo visto, nunca lo harían.

-No deberías estar aquí frontuda, a mi me llamo Naruto-kun para hablar en privado, acaso vienes a espiar…-, gritaba una histérica Ino a la cara de Sakura.

-Pues a mi también me ha llamado para hablar en privado cerda, así que no veo el motivo para que estés aquí, así que una de las dos debe irse…-, ambas chicas dirigieron su asesina mirada hacia Naruto quien miraba decepcionado al suelo, ambas esperaban que Naruto tomase una decisión sobre quien se quedaría a hablar, en eso, Naruto dio un gran suspiro y dijo.

-Pasad, tengo que hablar con las dos a la vez, por eso os llame…-, las chicas se enfurecieron aun mas, o sea que ya no seria una charla privada, en su interior estaban decepcionadas, entraron de mala gana al departamento de Naruto.

Cada una se sentó en una esquina del pequeño sofá de Naruto, mientras que el tomo una silla de su comedor y se sentó en ella.

-El motivo por el que estáis aquí es muy simple, necesito que me habléis de una misión de infiltración que tuvieron vuestros padres hace cuatro años en las tierras prohibidas…-, el tono serio de Naruto llamo la atención de las chicas, vieron como sus ojos emanaban madures y seriedad, se sintieron entre intimidadas y seducidas, no eran capaces de decir nada,-…No vais a hablar?-, dijo impaciente Naruto.

-No sabia que mi padre haya tenido una misión en las tierras prohibidas, me lo hubiese contado…-, Naruto observo a Ino, ella no sabía nada a juzgar pos sus palabras, además sabía que ella era sincera.

-El mió tampoco a mencionado nunca algo sobre una misiona así, si lo hubiese dicho seguro que lo recordaría, no todos los días tu padre va a un sitio al que nadie se atreve…-, dijo un poco preocupada Sakura.

Naruto analizo la situación, al parecer dicha misión no era lo que decía el informe, era una misión mas confidencial, el hecho de que las herederas de ambos clanes no sepan nada era la prueba.

-Entiendo, por lo tanto el preguntarle a vuestros padres será una perdida de tiempo, de seguro que los ANBU les borraron la memoria con un genjutsu, era de esperarse después de lo que escribieron en el informe…-, las chicas miraron interrogantes a Naruto como preguntándole de que informe hablaba, este les lanzo el pergamino el cual las chicas abrieron y comenzaron a leer.

Pasados unos minutos ambas chicas estaban impactadas, como podría existir ninjas con tal poder.

-Son los que ordenaron mi captura…-, dijo Naruto sin esperar a que alguna preguntase.

-De que hablas Naruto-kun…-, pregunto Sakura algo asustada.

-Creo que debido a que vuestras familias estuvieron implicadas en la investigación hace cuatro años y que de seguro ellos saben que Konoha les espió, tenéis derecho a saber lo que yo se…-, Naruto se fue a la cocina y salio segundos después con una bandeja que tenia una jarra de te y tres tazas, las chicas tomaron su respectiva taza y Naruto la lleno con el liquido caliente.

Después de servir a sus invitadas se sentó en la silla y dio un sorbo a su taza para comenzar a hablar.

-Recordáis los criminales ninjas de Rango Alpha de los que hable con Tsunade ayer?-, las chicas asintieron,-… pues los ninjas que mencionan vuestros padres en el pergamino son de este grupo…-, Ino y Sakura entraron en Shock, un ninja que fue capaz de torturar a un Kage utilizando solo la fuerza de su chakra sin moverse un milímetro pertenecía al grupo de los que ordenaron la captura de Naruto.

-Os contare lo que paso hace diez años después de la explosión…-, las chicas se acercaron mas hacia el centro y comenzaron a prestar atención al relato de Naruto.

_**Flash Back**_

_Naruto se encontraba en frente de su oponente, el líder de Akatsuki, Pein, ambos estaban en el mismo estado, heridos y sin chakra._

_-Naruto-kun, no me puedo permitir perder, así que si no te tengo yo, no te tendrá nadie…-, Pein saco de su porta-shurikens un kunai con un sello explosivo,-…este sello es diferente a los demás, tiene mas potencia que las ridículas bombas de Deidara…-, Naruto solo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sabia que no podía escapar de aquel ataque._

_-Has lo que quieras, mis amigos están a salvo y ya no me importa nada, si quieres matarme hazlo, después de todo, ya cumplí con mi misión…-, Pein sonrió, Naruto había sido un digno rival, incluso ahora no hacia el esfuerzo de huir, era de admirarse._

_-Bien Naruto-kun, este es el final de nuestra guerra, pero ambos hemos perdido esta batalla…-, Pein activo el sello de detonación, el sello comenzó a brillar acumulando el chakra de Pein para poder explotar, Naruto sonreía tranquilo, al fin la paz reinaría en las aldeas ninja, al fin había cumplido su promesa a Sakura, al fin, había vencido a Akatsuki._

_De pronto el silencio en el que se encontraban se vio interrumpido por una silueta que se poso en frente del herido cuerpo de Naruto._

_-Tu, mocoso, vendrás conmigo, aun no debes morir…-, un tipo de unos dos metros cubierto por una capucha que impedía que se le viera el rostro, estaba en frente de Naruto, había aparecido de la nada, Pein miraba asombrado._

_-Ma…maestro…-, logro balbucear Pein._

_-Lo siento Pein, pero tu si te quedas aquí…-, dicho esto el hombre desapareció dejando en el aire la bandana y restos de la ropa de Naruto, un segundo después la explosión se hizo presente en el sitio arrasando con todo a su alrededor. Los ninjas de Konoha observaban incrédulos la situación, sabían que Naruto estaba allí, y ahora veían como su mejor ninja había desaparecido._

_En otro sitio un par de kilómetros mas adelante, esperaba Satoshi con su traje de jounin de la Nube, segundos después apareció el misterioso hombre._

_-Pensé que ya no iba a venir maestro…-, dijo Satoshi al ver a su maestro aparecer._

_-Has tenido suerte, la información que me diste estaba desfasada dos kilómetros, serás un pésimo kage…-, respondió fríamente el individuo, lo que hizo que Satoshi sintiera verdadero terror._

_-E…El t…tra…trato sigue en pi…pie?-, pregunto asustado Satoshi ante las posibles represarías que tomaría su maestro._

_-Si, te conseguiré el puesto de kage de tu aldea, pero recuerda, mantén escondido a este chico, que ninguna aldea, ninguna persona, sepa que este chico es Uzumaki, si alguien se entera vendré personalmente y te abriré vivo en dos para que después puedas ver como me como tus repugnantes viseras¿quedo claro?-, Satoshi asintió, estaba sudando, su pecho latía rápidamente, sus piernas temblaban, la amenaza de su maestro realmente lo había dejado fuera de combate._

_-Pero, maestro…-, el hombre volvió su mirada a el,-…el chico es el contenedor de Kyubi, así lo encerremos, el chico escapara debido al gran poder que tiene…-, el individuo dejo salir una sonrisa macabra de sus ocultos labios, una sonrisa que de nuevo aterrorizo a Satoshi._

_-Eso no es problema…-, dijo el misterioso hombre sacando un pequeño papel,-…Sabes poner sellos verdad?-, Satoshi asintió de nuevo,-…bien, antes de que despierte, tienes que ponerle este sello en la frente, lo dejara como una persona normal, no podrá utilizar chakra, pero pónselo bien, de no hacerlo el sello se debilitara hasta desaparecer…-, Satoshi tomo el papel que contenía las instrucciones para poner dicho sello._

_-Po…por q…que me….captura…is?, qu…que…buscáis…de mi?-, logro decir débilmente Naruto._

_-Parece que el demonio nos estaba escuchando, es mas resistente de lo que yo pensaba…-, el misterioso ninja se agacho y tomo a Naruto bruscamente por lo que quedaba de su chaqueta acercándole a su rostro,-…fácil mocoso, yo se que tu sabes donde esta algo que mis amigos y yo buscamos, así que se lo vas a decir a Satoshi y luego morirás…-, lanzo bruscamente el cuerpo de Naruto en el suelo dejándolo ahora si inconciente._

_El individuo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, segundos después se giro hacia Satoshi._

_-Lo dejo en tus manos, ya sabes lo que te pasara si el mocoso escapa…-, Satoshi asintió de nuevo, era lo único que podía hacer ante lo intimidante que resultaba ser su maestro, luego pudo ver como el hombre desaparecía en una nube de humo y se sintió mas calmado._

_-El poder de un criminal de rango Alpha es realmente escalofriante…-, en eso levanto a Naruto y lo cargo en su hombro,-…si el maestro me dijo la verdad, entonces el estupido del Raikage ya debe estar muerto y me espera mi nuevo trabajo de kage, jajaja, siempre supe que seria kage de una manera u otra…-, Naruto seguía inconciente, pero en su interior había una lucha por encontrar a Kyubi y desatar su poder, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, Naruto estaba deseando que eso sucediera._

_-"¡Kyubi¡Kyubi¡Kyubi¡Donde estas!"-, Naruto corría por las cloacas de su interior buscando la celda, que paradójico, cuando no le necesitaba, o mejor, cuando no le llamaba, aparecía justo en frente de la jaula, pero ahora, de pronto, logro divisar al fondo de un pasillo las rejas y fue corriendo hacia ellas._

_-"Kyubi, vamos necesitamos largarnos de aquí, ya se que es lo que ellos quieren que les diga, y así yo no hable seguro me hacen una regresión y lo diré todo bajo hipnosis"-, Kyubi no decía nada, Naruto se preocupo al no encontrar respuesta alguna, de pronto, una garra gigante de Kyubi choco contra la puerta de la jaula, pero a diferencia de las demás ocasiones en las que Kyubi lo hacia para asustar a Naruto, en esta ocasión se notaba que Kyubi estaba cansado, débil, -"Pasa algo Kyubi?"- el zorro miro con sus gigantescos ojos rojos a Naruto._

_-__**"El sello… que usa ese bastardo… me esta alejando de… tu mente… no podré… no podremos usar…. Nuestro chakra"**__­-, Naruto entendía la situación, al parecer el tal Satoshi se había detenido a poner el sello que le impediría usar el chakra._

_-"Maldición, estamos perdidos, cuando me saquen la información mediante hipnosis me mataran"-, Naruto ya no estaba preocupado por su vida, ahora le preocupaba lo que ellos harían cuando le interrogasen._

_-__**"Yo puedo hacer….algo antes de que me sellen…mocoso"**__-, Naruto dirigió su mirada seria a Kyubi, -__**"Puedo, hacer… que eso que buscan… se selle conmigo….así no podrán matarnos…."**__-, Naruto sonrió._

_-"Buena idea Kyubi, hazlo"-, Kyubi comenzó a concentrarse y a quitarle la información requerida de las memorias de Naruto._

_-__**"Mocoso, si…nos volvemos a ver… debo decirte que estaré…haciendo un jutsu de… triplicación de chakra,…cada año…nuestro chakra…aumentara…, pero…pero en especial el tuyo… se triplicara, así…si el sello se rompe… seremos mucho mas fuertes"-**__, Naruto le sonrió, ambos se miraron y de repente, el chakra que salía de Naruto y llegaba a Kyubi paro de salir, el proceso había terminado, luego todo se sumió en la mas terrible oscuridad, el sello ya estaba puesto._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas con el relato, Naruto había sellado dentro de si la información que buscaban sus nuevos enemigos, tan importante era como para arriesgar su vida?.

-Pero, Naruto, tú le dijiste a Tsunade-sama que te habías enfrentado a uno de ellos y por lo que nos cuentas eso no paso…-, se apresuro a preguntar Ino.

-Es verdad, le mentí a Tsunade-sama, nunca me he enfrentado directamente a un ninja de rango Alpha, solo e sentido la cantidad de chakra que posee…-, respondió serio.

-Por que le mentiste Naruto?-, esta vez fue Sakura quien se atrevió a preguntar.

-Por que si le hubiera dicho la verdad no me hubiera dejado investigar, esos ninjas tienen mucho mas chakra que yo, y lo mas probable es que ahora quieran mi cabeza, si la vieja se hubiera enterado de esto entonces querría protegerme y no podría salir de la villa a investigar, es ahí donde entráis vosotras…-, las chicas le miraban expectantes,-… como os acabáis de enterar, vuestros padres estuvieron de misión, así que esto os incumbe, se que tu padre, Sakura-chan, no escribió todo lo que sucedió en aquella misión, y como ya os había dicho, lo mas probable es que los ANBU hayan borrado sus recuerdos por medio de la hipnosis, así que me acompañareis a investigar en el sitio donde sucedió todo…-, las chicas estaban entre confundidas y sorprendidas, ellas sabían que serian un estorbo, además ya tenían una misión que cumplir, pero dados los hechos recién acontecidos, al parecer ya la habían cumplido.

-Naruto-kun, si son mas fuertes que tu… por que quieres ir?-, pregunto nerviosa Ino.

-Para proteger a las personas que quiero…-, ambas chicas se sonrojaron al escucharle,-… es mi culpa que ellos estén buscando eso, después de todo fui yo quien rompió el sello durante el entrenamiento con Jiraya-sama, así que es mi responsabilidad evitar que ellos se apoderen de el, incluso si eso me cuesta la vida…-, la decisión que demostró Naruto tras estas ultimas palabras hizo que las chicas sonrieran, ya que recordaron como cuando era niño tomaba siempre esa actitud que hacia que cualquiera confiase en el.

-Pero Naruto, nosotras solo somos ninjas médicos, no seremos de mucha ayuda…-, menciono Sakura tratando de entrar en razón a Naruto.

-Tienes razón, pues llamemos a Hinata…-, ambas chicas se quedaron de piedra.

Naruto noto dicha reacción y sonrió de forma picara.

-Se que Tsunade os ordeno sacarme información, si no, que explicaría vuestra nueva forma de vestir tan sugerente, o es que creíais que no me daría cuenta…-, ambas chicas se sonrojaron, cabe resaltar que Ino vestía con una muy corta y ceñida falda azul y un pequeño top que dejaba poco a la imaginación, debajo de este top unas mallas y por supuesto unos guantes a juego,-…Se que no os vestís así muy a menudo, así que comencé a atar cabos y lo descubrí cuando me tope esta mañana con Shizune que estaba mas amable y curiosa que lo normal…-, las dos chicas ocultaron sus miradas dirigiéndolas al suelo en tono de vergüenza y como tratando de pedir disculpas.

-No os preocupéis, tarde o temprano todos se enteraran, pero primero debemos dejar todo seguro…-, Naruto brindo una sonrisa que quitaba toda esa preocupación, esa típica sonrisa que hacia que ellas se fueran al cielo, ambas se sonrojaron al notar su reacción, mientras que Naruto no pudo evitar reír aun mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos hombres estaban en medio de un bosque que inspiraba miedo, su humedad y oscuridad hacían que hasta la bestia mas salvaje muriera en un instante.

-El chico escapo…-, dijo uno de los individuos.

-Era algo que iba a suceder, teniendo en cuenta la ineptitud del carcelero y su poco talento para poner un sello…-, respondió el otro.

-Vamos a por el chico?-, al decir esto se levanto y dejo ver una capa negra con una capucha que le impedía ver su rostro.

-No, conociéndolo vendrá a averiguar algo, lo esperara Etsuya, nosotros no vamos…-, el otro asintió, se puso de pie y en una nube de humo desaparecieron.

En otro punto de este lúgubre bosque estaba sentado un individuo que se comía un venado que aun seguía vivo.

-Tengo que esperar al mocoso, y yo que quería irme con lo chicos, maldita sea, al menos espero que sea fuerte, por que si es como un simple kage me aburriré mucho…-, el hombre siguió engullendo las viseras del animal, una pequeña luz se filtro entre las ramas, dejando ver su apariencia.

Al parecer media mas o menos unos dos metros, su pelo era negro y muy largo, sus ojos eran amarillos y su contextura física era muy atlética, sus ropas eran harapos y trozos de tela, lo único que estaba en buen estado, era la capa negra, igual a la que llevaban los otros ninjas.

-Bueno, espero que venga pronto el imbesil ese…-, seguía quejándose, esta vez comenzó a engullir como un cerdo el corazón del ahora muerto animal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Naruto, estas seguro de esto?-, pregunto Tsunade muy preocupada, Naruto solo la miraba muy serio.

-Claro que si, debo acabar con esto lo mas pronto posible…-, Tsunade no le quitaba la mirada a Naruto, se quedaron así durante unos segundos.

-Esta bien, cuando te iras?-, el chico sonrió.

-En una hora, ellas deben estar ultimando detalles…-, la picara sonrisa de Naruto hizo que Tsunade se preguntara a quien se refería con "ellas",-Nos vemos en una hora en las puertas de Konoha Tsunade-sama, de esa forma podrás decidir quien será el líder del equipo…-, dicho esto, Naruto salio tranquilamente de la oficina, Tsunade no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada, Naruto demostró capacidad de iniciativa, liderazgo, y gran madurez al no exigir que se le diera el puesto de líder de misión, esos diez años en cautiverio le habían cambiado para bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura esperaba tranquilamente en las puertas de la ciudad, ya era medio día, lo mas seguro es que avanzaran un par de horas y luego tendrían que descansar ya que la noche estaba cerca.

-Sakura, veo que llegas pronto…-, la bella rubia se acercaba con una gran sonrisa, hacia parecer que no sabia lo peligrosa que era esta misión.

-Te vez muy feliz, sabias que esta misión es peligrosa verdad?-, inmediatamente la actitud de Ino cambio con las palabras de Sakura, su expresión se torno seria, Sakura tenia razón, podrían no regresar de esa misión.

Se quedaron de pie sin decir nada, cada una estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, en sus preocupaciones, todo era tensión, hasta que apareció Hinata, esta venia vestida con un vestido largo con dos sugerentes aberturas a los lados, a pesar de que el cuello de dicho vestido era alto, el echo de que el vestido estuviese tan pegado al cuerpo dejaba poco a la imaginación, Ino y Sakura se miraron entre si, parece que su intención de mejorar su apariencia no había sido encaminada de la mejor forma, ya que Hinata las superaba con creces, mientras que ellas seguían con la misma ropa que tenían en la conversación con Naruto.

-Estas segura de que ese traje te servirá Hinata?- pregunto con un pequeño tono de envidia Sakura.

-Esto…si, además, es muy cómodo para pelear aunque no lo parezca…-, la tímida sonrisa de Hinata hizo que las chicas entendieran la situación, ahora había una pequeña guerra para ver quien seria capaz de llamar la atención de Naruto.

-Llamáis mucho la atención chicas…-, las aludidas dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde provenía la voz, era Naruto, que se acercaba con su nueva ropa y adicionalmente una chaqueta larga blanca con llamas rojas y un remolino rojo en la espalda, como el que tenia su ropa de cuando era mas joven,-…parece que vamos a una fiesta, estáis demasiado atractivas para una misión…-, las tres se sonrojaron fuertemente y agacharon su cabeza.

-Lo sentimos…-, dijeron con la misma voz que usaría una niña después de ser reprendida por su padre, Naruto no pudo evitar reír a lo que las chicas mostraron un poco de rabia, ya que pensaban que se burlaba de su forma de vestir.

-No es para tanto, como ya dije os veis hermosas, si así estáis cómodas chicas, no pasa nada, así que no hay de que disculparse…-, Naruto sonrió de nuevo haciendo que la rabia que sentían se esfumara en un segundo.

-Veo que estáis demasiado animados teniendo en cuenta la importancia de la misión…-, Tsunade venia acompañada de Jiraiya, el cual estaba demasiado serio teniendo en cuenta que había tres bellezas en frente de el.

-Naruto, e escuchado los detalles de la misión, crees que sea por lo de aquella vez?- todos los presentes a excepción de Naruto estaban confundidos, Jiraiya también sabia que era lo que querían esos ninjas de Naruto.

-Jiraya, acaso tu también sabes que es lo que pasa? Cuéntame que sucede…-, exigió Tsunade.

-Lo siento, pero si es lo que yo creo, es mejor que aun no sepas nada, Naruto ellas saben?-, Naruto solo negó con la cabeza,-…es mejor así, recuerda lo que viste en aquel sitio, debes ser prudente…-, Naruto sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Tsunade.

-Espero que me digas quien será nuestro líder, por que ya es hora de irnos…-, el tono tranquilo de Naruto hizo que las chicas se asombraran, ya que pensaban que el seria el líder.

-Espera Naruto-kun, acaso no serás tu el líder?-, pregunto un poco preocupada Ino.

-No Ino-chan, yo llevo varios años inactivo, es mejor que alguna de vosotras sea la líder, yo solo asesorare un poco, pero nada mas…-, las palabras de Naruto hicieron que todos se dieran cuenta de lo sabio que era el chico, nunca se habían esperado una reacción así.

-Había pensado en ti Naruto, debido a tu madurez adquirida, pero teniendo en cuenta tus argumentos, será mejor que Sakura sea la líder…-, no hubo objeción de nadie, la segunda asistente de la Hokage era la mas indicada, debido a su alto nivel de experiencia en espionaje, y misiones de rango S, sin mencionar que era una de las mejores médicos ninja de la aldea.

Naruto se dispuso a partir con su equipo cuando unas palabras de Jiraiya le detuvieron.

-Naruto, pase lo que pase, no pierdas la calma, y si te encuentras con uno de ellos, huye, no seas tonto¿entendido?-, todos comprendían la situación, a pesar de la madurez que había demostrado Naruto, a veces se comportaba como un niño, el ni siquiera volteo para responderle.

-Jiraiya-sama, yo se cuales son mis limites, me conozco mejor que nadie, así que… es mejor que no me digas que es lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, por que cuando se trata de proteger a mi villa y a mis amigos, haré cualquier cosa…-, Naruto emprendió su camino de nuevo seguido por las asombradas chicas, sus palabras hicieron que todos se sintieran calmados, felices pero sobre todo seguros, Naruto les brindo seguridad, el protegería lo que mas quería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru y Neji estaban sentados en un restaurante tomando tranquilamente un te, el silencio era incomodo, incluso para los menos habladores.

-Así que el idiota se fue con tres chicas hermosas de misión, que pretende?- dijo al fin Sasuke para intentar romper el hielo.

-Según se la misión tiene que ver con el cautiverio de Naruto, y teniendo en cuenta la inestabilidad de su salud, Tsunade-sama decidió enviar a dos médicos con el…-, respondió Sai mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza de te.

-Y Hinata-sama que pinta allí?, si le pasa algo Hiashi-sama me matara a mi…-, pregunto Neji.

-Según se, Naruto dijo que sus habilidades defensivas eran excepcionales para esta misión, por eso la eligió…-, dijo Kiba tranquilamente.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, nadie tenia ánimos de nada, incluso Lee, que se suponía debería estar dando cuatrocientas vueltas a Konoha.

-Debemos estar alerta, después de todo, si alguien pudo capturar a Naruto y controlar el poder de Kyubi, eso quiere decir que es muy fuerte, hay que estar pendientes cuando regresen y preguntar toda la verdad, después de todo, también es nuestra villa…-, dijo Shikamaru, los chicos asintieron y siguieron bebiendo de sus tazas de te, la noche se comenzaba a apoderar de la villa, y ellos seguían pensando en el verdadero objetivo de esa misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de noche, Naruto se encontraba de guardia mientras sus compañeras dormían.

-"_**Mocoso, el pervertido de tu maestro tenia razón, no te dejes llevar, ya se que en este grupo esta la chica que te gusta, y también se que si le pasa algo perderás el control, recuerda que si despiertas de nuevo ese poder, no seré yo quien tome el control de tu cuerpo, serás tu, tu serás la bestia, el demonio, deberías hacer que regresen, con ellas aquí, hasta tu corres peligro**_"-, Kyubi tenia razón, ese poder que Jiraya siempre le prohibió usar, ese poder que podía poner en peligro a cualquiera que estuviese cerca, el poder que a pesar de su brutalidad y maldad, provenía del mismo Naruto, era el mayor peligro de la misión.

-"No soy tan egoísta Kyubi, se que piensas que la traje para que dado el caso despierte ese poder y así vencer al ninja, no es así, ninguna de ellas correrá peligro, ninguna de ellas tendrá que presenciar mi hipotética transformación, ya se que cuando eso me pasa, tengo un chakra incluso mas siniestro que Madara, pero te lo aseguro, no pasara"-, Kyubi no dijo nada, pudo notar en el tono de las palabras del shinobi que el no quería pelear en ese momento, el solo buscaba información, aunque mas que información lo que buscaba era una confirmación, debía confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, si lo que buscaban esos ninjas era lo que el hacia ya trece años, durante el entrenamiento con Jiraiya, se había ido a buscar por su cuenta. Solo quería saber si seria necesario involucrar a más gente en la guerra que se gestaría en ese momento.

Naruto seguía con su semblante serio observando la hoguera, pero de pronto una melodiosa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Naruto-kun, si quieres descansa, yo me encargo de vigilar desde ahora…-, a pesar de haber podido decir más de dos palabras seguidas sin tartamudear, Hinata se sentía muy nerviosa.

Naruto se volteo sonriendo a ella y e indico que se sentase junto a el.

-Hinata-chan, mi deber ahora mismo es protegeros, así que la que debería descansar eres tu, pero conociendo tus costumbres de noctámbula…-, la chica no entendía que quería decir el rubio y se quedo viéndolo unos segundos, el solo sonreía.

-A que te refieres Naruto-kun?- pregunto al fin la chica.

-Siempre que íbamos de misión, tu te levantabas en la noche e ibas a practicar tus técnicas en algún rió, la primera vez que te vi no te reconocí…-, Hinata estaba totalmente avergonzada, Naruto ya había descubierto su antiguo método de entrenamiento ¡DESNUDA!, no pudo evitar sentirse mas avergonzada, Naruto rió tiernamente al ver su expresión,-…no deberías avergonzarte, eres muy hermosa, además, yo solo supe que estabas desnuda por que vi tu ropa, nunca tuve el atrevimiento de irrespetarte Hinata-chan…-, Hinata quito sus manos de su cara, observo a Naruto quien seguía viendo la hoguera tranquilamente, tenia una sonrisa que emanaba paz y tranquilidad.

Ninguno decía nada, solo se podía escuchar como el viento acariciaba suavemente las ramas de los árboles.

-Sabes Naruto-kun…- el aludido dirigió sus ojos hacia la heredera de los Hyuga-…yo siempre, te observaba, veía como te esforzabas por ser mejor, veía como te hacías cada vez mas y mas fuerte, veía como tu siempre ayudabas a todos…-, la chica seguía mirando la fogata,-…cuando te fuiste de viaje con Jiraiya-sama, me sentí muy triste, pero me prometí que me volvería mas fuerte por ti, cuando regresaste, observe que a pesar de que ahora eras mas fuerte, seguías esforzándote por cumplir tus objetivos, me sentía feliz, luego, cuando pensamos que habías muerto, entre en una gran depresión, estaba muy triste, tu, la persona que yo mas admiraba ya no estaba con nosotros, y todo por quieres protegernos, protegiste a muchas personas que te odiaban, no por como eras como persona, sino por lo que tenias, sentía repugnancia al ver a esas personas sonreír cuando se hablaba de tu muerte…-, una pequeña lagrima recorrió el rostro de Hinata.

Quería seguir hablando, pero el dolor de recordar no se lo permitía, su pecho le impedía hablar, de pronto sintió una gran calidez recorrer el camino que dejo su lagrima, era Naruto que limpiaba tiernamente las lagrimas de la chica de ojos blancos. El seguía sonriendo.

-Gracias Hinata-chan…-, le dedico de nuevo una sonrisa mientras acariciaba amablemente la piel blanca y pura de la chica,-…tu eras la única persona que siempre confió en mi fuerza, al principio no sabia que eras tu, pero siempre lo sentí, te lo agradezco, siempre acabas salvando a todo el mundo lo sabias, y el día del examen chunin, y el de la misión de búsqueda del bikochu, tu me salvaste, me salvaste de mi, gracias…-, retiro su mano de la tierna Hinata, ella sintió el impulso de declarar sus sentimientos, quiso hacerlo en esos momentos, pero una palabra de Naruto la detuvo.

-Ojala me hubiese enamorado de alguien como tu, pero, la vida te pone retos, y e de aceptarlo, me gustan los retos, siento no corresponderte como te mereces, se que ella a mi no me ama, pero no puedo estar contigo solo por no ser correspondido, seria injusto para ti, de veras lo siento…-, Naruto tenia la vista en la fogata, ahora su expresión ya no era seria, ni tranquila, ni segura, era triste, le dolía hacerle eso a Hinata.

Hinata solo pensaba como se había dado cuenta, no había dicho nada, no había hecho nada, salio de sus confusos pensamientos al ver la expresión de Naruto, triste y melancólico.

-Por que estas triste Naruto-kun?- pregunto tiernamente la chica mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro al chico.

-Se supone que debo velar por que estéis bien, y llego yo y te digo "esas cosas", ese tipo de cosas que ya me han dicho antes, ese tipo de cosas que ya me han hecho sufrir antes, se lo que se siente, y ahora lo estas sintiendo tu, una herida física es menos dolorosa, no quiero que nadie sufra lo que yo e sufrido, Hinata-chan, lo siento, en verdad lo siento…-, Naruto no aguanto mas, rompió en llanto, Hinata por su parte, era verdad que sentía dolor, pero este se esfumo al ver la noble reacción del shinobi, esta le abrazo tiernamente.

-Naruto-kun, es verdad que me ha dolido, pero, el hecho de que tú aun así quieras protegerme me es más que suficiente, tal vez no tenga tu corazón, pero si tengo tu aprecio, y eso me basta…-, Naruto levanto la mirada y observo que Hinata sonreía, pero a la vez lloraba, este limpio de nuevo las lagrimas de la chica.

Ambos se abrazaron, fue un abrazo que lejos de ser uno de amor verdadero, era de apoyo, comprensión, ambos, habían sufrido de diferentes formas la soledad, el rechazo, habían sido subestimados, ambos sabían lo que era amar y no ser correspondidos, pero lejos de querer utilizar esa compatibilidad para cubrir aquellos agujeros, lo que pensaban mientras se tenían el uno al otro era compartir su dolor. En ese momento comprendieron que el amor, puede venir de diferentes formas, ya que el que sentían ahora el uno al otro, era el amor de camaradería y compañerismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata dormía placidamente en la hierba, ya había amanecido, Sakura e Ino salieron de sus respectivas tiendas y se encontraron con una Hinata durmiendo cubierta por la chaqueta de Naruto, ambas chicas sintieron como la sangre les subía a su cabeza.

-Que bueno que estáis despiertas chicas, por que creo que llegaremos al medio día de hoy a la frontera…-, Naruto se acercaba con las cantimploras llenas de agua y unos cuantos peces, ambas chicas se olvidaron por un momento de su enojo ya que se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a Naruto si camiseta y muy mojado.

Hinata se despertó lentamente y se percato de la situación, se suponía que iba a cambiar el turno de vigilancia con Naruto y se quedo dormida, y encima de eso, había hecho que el pobre se quitara su chaqueta para abrigarla.

-Naruto-kun, lo siento, debí reemplazarte pero me dormí, lo siento lo sien…-, No pudo terminar al ver lo mismo que veían las otras dos chicas, Naruto noto la expresión de las chicas y las analizo.

-Sus miradas me recuerdan a Jiraiya-sama cuando iba en busca de "información", me dan un poco de miedo…-, las chicas escucharon en comentario del rubio y se sonrojaron inmediatamente haciendo que el rojo cabello de Gaara se convirtiera en un simple tono rosa a comparación del que ellas tenían ahora.

-Naruto…-, dijo finalmente Sakura mientras evitaba observar a Naruto,-…Por que dices que llegaremos al medio día a la frontera, si según se nos quedan dos días mas de camino…-, Naruto sonrió y puso su pulgar en alto al mejor estilo Gai.

-Por eso no te preocupes, tengo un plan…-, las tres chicas quedaron confundidas al escuchar esas palabra¿Ahora con que tontería las sorprendería?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuatro siluetas se movían con velocidad cegadora entre los árboles, eran Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Naruto que montaban cada uno a un sapo.

-Que sea la última vez que me llamas para hacer de transporte Naruto…-, protesto Gamakichi.

-Esta bien, esta bien, tu preocúpate por llegar al medio día a las tierras prohibidas, no me gustaría estar en la noche allí…-, Gamakichi solo asintió y hizo señas a los demás sapos para aumentar la velocidad. En cuestión de segundos dejaron de ser siluetas que se veían fugazmente, para convertirse en viento, su velocidad era increíble.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade estaba junto con Jiraiya y Kakashi en su oficina, todos tenían un semblante serio, y a la vez preocupado.

-Así que eso es lo que le pasa a Naruto, creí que lo de la maldición Uzumaki era una leyenda…-, dijo preocupado Kakashi.

-No, no lo es Kakashi, por eso el tiene tanto chakra, debe luchar contra la maldición, si vuelve a sucederle morirá inmediatamente…-, Tsunade no decía nada, las ultimas palabras que había dicho Jiraiya la habían puesto aun mas nerviosa, ya había perdido a Naruto una vez, no quería perderlo de nuevo.

-Jiraiya, que podemos hacer para salvar a Naruto?-, pregunto preocupada Tsunade.

-Lo siento Tsunade, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, el es el único que puede dar fin a la maldición de su familia, y no te preocupes, Naruto ya lo sabe, y de seguro que sabrá como actuar…-, Jiraiya intentaba ser alentador, pero sabia que no lo era, la situación era critica, no se enfrentaban a un solo problema, ahora eran tres, los ninjas Alpha, lo que buscaban los ninjas y la maldición de Naruto.

Todo estaba cada vez peor, pero ellos sabían que Naruto nunca pondría en peligro a la aldea o sus amigos, el los protegería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los cuatro ninjas caminaban entre el escalofriante bosque de las tierras prohibidas, a pesar de que era medio día y aun no era de noche, la espesura de los árboles no permitía que los rayos del sol entraran en el.

-Este sitio da miedo, que buscamos?-, pregunto un poco asqueada Ino.

-Buscamos una cueva, de seguro que están ahí…-, dijo Naruto mientras apartaba ramas putrefactas del camino.

Caminaron durante un par de horas mas, los sonidos escalofriantes que provenían del pantano, la niebla que se empezaba a tomar presencia y el horrible olor a descomposición que provenía del pantano hacia que las chicas se asustaran aun mas, Sakura observo a Naruto a quien parecía no afectarle ese ambiente.

-"Pobre, estuvo tantos años en un sitio similar a este, que ya nada le asusta"-, pensaba para si la chica que se sentía mas segura al ver como Naruto no sentía miedo.

-Hemos llegado…-, sentencio Naruto, justo en frente de ellos había una roca que tenia una abertura de mas o menos dos metros de alto y metro y medio de ancho, la cueva al parecer era subterránea.

-"Tenemos compañía"-, pensó para si Naruto.

-"_**Se parece al chakra de hace diez años**_"-, ante la revelación de Kyubi, Naruto solo asintió.

-Chicas, podréis entrar a investigar en la cueva a ver si encontráis alguna pista, yo buscare fuera…-, dijo Naruto mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

Las kunoichis hicieron caso a Naruto, pero cuando entraron una roca les impidió salir.

-Lo siento chicas, pero estáis mas seguras ahí dentro…-, dijo Naruto desde fuera.

Sakura se puso histérica y se acerco a la roca.

-Naruto, sabes que esto no me detendrá, la puedo volver mil pedazos…-, comenzó a acumular chakra en su mano y se dispuso a golpearlo cuando la voz de Naruto la detuvo.

-Lo siento, e puesto un sello, a menos que lo quite yo o alguien mas no podréis salir, confiad en mi…-, Sakura comenzó a golpear la roca sin ningún resultado. Fuera Naruto se alejo del sitio para no poner en peligro a las chicas.

-¡Muéstrate!-, exigió Naruto gritando a la nada.

-El chico demonio es mas perspicaz de lo que parece…-, de la oscuridad salio un individuo muy alto cubierto por una capa negra.

-Quien eres?-, pregunto Naruto calmadamente.

-Soy Etsuya, uno de los cinco grandes…-, dijo con prepotencia mientras se retiraba la capucha que cubría su rostro, dejando visibles su larga cabellera negra y sus amarillos ojos.

-Me recuerdas a alguien igual de repugnante…-, a la mente de Naruto vino la imagen de Orochimaru, no pudo evitar sentir asco.

-Si te refieres a la serpiente blanca, fui yo quien le dio el poder y quien le enseño la técnica de la inmortalidad, en pocas palabras, fui yo quien le dio los sueños a ese patético individuo que robaba cuerpos…-, Etsuya saco su lengua igual que como lo hacia Orochimaru, con una sonrisa sádica y escalofriante.

-Por lo que veo el imbesil no tenia personalidad propia, siempre copiando a los demás…-, dicho esto Naruto se coloco en posición de combate,-…responderás a mis preguntas, ahora mismo…-, Naruto saco un kunai de su bolsa.

-El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo…-, sin darle tiempo a Naruto de reaccionar, Etsuya en un movimiento realmente rapito tumbo a Naruto al suelo y puso su pie sobre el cuello de este cortándole la respiración,-…ahora mocoso, dime donde esta el templo sagrado de los Bijuu…-, presiono aun mas fuerte el cuello de Naruto haciendo que este soltara un grito de dolor.

-Para que… quieres saberlo?-, logro preguntar Naruto con la respiración entrecortada.

-Muy bien, dado que vas a morir te contare lo que planeamos…-, Etsuya se sentó con fuerza sobre el pecho de Naruto haciendo que este no solo se quedara momentáneamente sin aire sino que también le hizo escupir un poco de sangre,-…nosotros llevamos mas de veinte años en nuestra labor, hemos estado buscando el templo de los Bijuu desde nuestros orígenes, ya que nos enteramos que si lográbamos fusionar dos Bijuu, el resultado seria un Bijuu con poder similar a Kyubi, pero eso solo se puede hacer allí, ya que cuando vosotros terminasteis con Akatsuki, la esencia de los demonios regreso al templo, tu tienes a Kyubi, el que quiere el jefe, así que contigo será mas fácil haremos un traspaso de alma, nada mas, tu Bijuu no necesita fusionarse…-, Etsuya dio un pequeño salto para causarle mas dolor a Naruto,-…sabemos que durante un viaje con el ermitaño sapo te separaste de el durante un mes para reforzar el sello y fusionar tu chakra con el de Kyubi y eso solo se puede hacer en el templo, iremos allí y nos convertiremos en los jinchuuriki de los Bijuu fusionados, destruiremos a todos los humanos y crearemos un nuevo mundo a nuestra forma, este mundo nos aburre, así que dime, donde esta…?-, Etsuya acerco su mirada al rostro de Naruto, ambos se miraron fijamente, ninguno desviaba la miríada, ninguno parpadeaba.

-Vete a la mierda…-, Naruto escupió el rostro de Etsuya, este se enfureció e introdujo su mano dentro de su capa.

-Veo que te gusta desafiar, confías mucho en ti verdad?-, Naruto observo que Etsuya tenia ahora en su mano un pequeño frasco,-…escuche que tu vida siempre a sido una autentica mierda, de pequeño la gente te odiaba, tu mejor amigo estuvo a punto de matarte, estuviste diez años en las cloacas, algunos dicen que eso es vivir en la oscuridad, pero sabes que…-,Etsuya quito el tapón al pequeño frasco,-…yo te enseñare lo que es la oscuridad completa, no solo la emocional, también la física…-, el despiadado ninja dejo caer sobre los ojos de Naruto el extraño liquido.

Un desgarrador grito retumbo en el bosque, el liquido era acido, quemo los ojos de Naruto, la sangre comenzó a brotar por los ojos del chico.

-¡NARUTO¿¡QUE SUCEDE NARUTO?!-, gritaba desesperadamente Sakura desde dentro de la cueva dando golpes a la piedra que no quería ceder, se le unieron Ino e Hinata, sin buenos resultados.

Etsuya reía, se había puesto de pie y alejado un poco de Naruto, quien se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor que sentía en sus ojos.

-"Kyubi, cúrame los ojos, hazlo¡HAZLO AHORA MISMO MALDITA SEA!"-, Naruto pedía con desesperación ayuda al demonio de nueve colas, pero la respuesta que obtendría a continuación le haría descubrir que era mejor no haber pedido nada.

-"_**No puedo curarte, eso es saliva de dragón negro, lo que ha hecho no lo puedo curar con mi chakra**_"-, Naruto dejo de quejarse por unos segundos, ahora, a pesar de todo el poder que tenia, estaba perdido.

-Por lo que veo no has venido solo mocoso…-, las palabras de Etsuya llamaron la atención de Naruto.

-Déjalas en paz, la pelea es entre tu y yo, ellas no tienen nada que ver…-, Naruto se puso de pie con dificultad, sus manos estaban estiradas como tratando de palpar algo, buscando un apoyo.

-Me las voy a comer vivas, a ver si de esa forma decides hablar…-, ante estas palabras, Naruto sintió como la verdadera ira invadía su ser, no era como cuando perdía el control por culpa de Kyubi, en esta ocasión su mente no se iba, su conciencia seguía presente, ahora lo que tenia era deseo de matar.

-"_**Mocoso, maten la calma, si usas ese poder nos mataras, aun no lo controlas**_"-, Naruto no escucho a Kyubi, abrió sus ensangretandos ojos que ahora eran amarillos, sin una pupila, solo amarillos, despiadados, con ganas de matar.

-Parece que tu estupida saliva no me dejo ciego del todo…-, Etsuya se sorprendió, al parecer Naruto podía ver.

-Ya veo, es la maldición de la que me había hablado el jefe, por lo que se aun no la controlas, y si no lo haces te morirás muy pro…- Etsuya no pudo terminar la frase cuando un fuerte golpe fue puesto en su cara, le mando contra un árbol el cual quedo destrozado inmediatamente,-…Maldito mocoso esta me la vas a pagar…-, un enfurecido Etsuya se levanto de entre los pedazos de madera y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Naruto, quien hacia una serie de sellos.

-Mangekyo no jutsu…-, Etsuya se detuvo y pudo observar como su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer.

-Que me has hecho maldito mocoso…-, dijo enfurecido el ninja.

-Es una técnica que desarrolle hace once años, nunca la había usado, es una variación del dojutsu de Kakashi con su Sharingan, te enviare a otra dimensión…-, Etsuya comenzó a maldecir en contra de Naruto mientras intentaba sin ningún resultado liberarse.

-Nos volveremos a ver mocoso, si no soy yo será uno de mis amigos, y te advierto, yo no soy nada a comparación del poder que ellos tienen…-, Etsuya desapareció inmediatamente en medio del aire, los ojos amarillos de Naruto desaparecieron dando lugar a una tonalidad gris y de nuevo a la sangre que volvió a salir por la herida.

-"_**Bien pensado mocoso, dos minutos mas y hubiéramos perdido el control, y en una hora estaríamos muertos**_"-, Naruto solo cerro los ojos y sonrió aliviado, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia donde el sentía los chakras de sus compañeras de equipo, al fin, sus manos lograron encontrar la piedra que había puesto.

En el interior, Sakura estaba en el suelo con la mirada pérdida, Hinata e Ino intentaron animarla diciéndole que Naruto estaría bien, aunque después del desgarrador grito que habían escuchado tenían pocas esperanzas. De pronto pudieron observar como la piedra se movía con dificultad dando paso a la poca luz del exterior, la silueta de Naruto se pudo observar.

-Sakura-chan…. Estáis bien?-, las chicas observaron la torpeza de los movimientos del ninja, Sakura fue la primera en ponerse en pie y acercarse al chico, pudo observar como el intentaba tocarla con sus manos sin ningún resultado.

-Naruto estas bie…- no pudo terminar la palabra al ver la sangre brotar de los ojos de Naruto, ahogo un quejido de miedo y dolor al ver tan dolorosa escena, Hinata e Ino se acercaron para tener la misma reacción.

-No os preocupéis, mientras vosotras estéis bien yo también lo estaré…-, Naruto no se pudo mantener en pie y callo al suelo presa del cansancio.

-Naruto, lo siento, no existe ningún jutsu medico que pueda curar la ceguera…-, decía Sakura entre llantos. Naruto sonrió y acaricio tiernamente el rostro de la chica.

-Lo se, debemos ir al templo de la luz….-, Naruto no pudo decir mas, quedo inconsciente, haciendo que las tres chicas se desesperaran, ahora Naruto estaba en la mas terrible oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora a contestar Reviews, como solo han pasado dos horas pues solo uno, así que el trabajo será mas sencillo hoy al igual que ayer:

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Claro que todas tienen oportunidad, ya veras como si, y en cuanto a lo de los objetivos de los malos malísimos, espero que por el momento haya despejado tus dudas.

Y por ultimo a todos los que están siguiendo el fic, muchas gracias.

Bueno, por el momento nada mas, espero que nos leamos pronto ya estaré publicando mas, venga hasta luego.


	9. Chapter 7: El Templo de la Luz y la Fuen

Muy bien, el capitulo 7 arriba, cuando lo escribí por primera vez, lo tenia pensado como una especie de saga de relleno, en aquella época estaba viendo de nuevo Saint Seiya y Dragon Ball, así que surgió la idea.

Pero luego, decidí explotar mas esta parte de la historia, trayendo como consecuencia que esta mini-saga de la Fuente de la Vida, sea crucial en el desarrollo de la historia, será uno de los grandes factores de importancia en el argumento, y a medida que pase el tiempo y los capítulos, os daréis cuenta a que me refiero.

Por lo demás, es verdad que ahora el protagonista pasa por momentos dramáticos, pero aceptémoslo, Naruto puede estar sin una pierna, pero sigue siendo el mismo, y eso quedara demostrado en este capitulo, ya veréis por que.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 7: El Templo de la Luz y la Fuente de la Vida**

Hinata cuidaba de Naruto, el rubio dormía tranquilamente en la habitación de una residencia de paso de la aldea de la roca.

-Como me duele verte así mi amado Naruto-kun…-, le susurraba Hinata mientras acariciaba el pelo del inconciente Naruto, estaba sentada junto a el, viéndole como solo ella sabia hacerlo, sufriendo por el dolor que el padecía en aquel momento.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que lograron salir de las tierras prohibidas, lo hicieron lo mas rápido posible temiendo que aparecieran mas enemigos. Se escondieron en una pequeña residencia mientras Naruto recuperaba sus fuerzas, Sakura ya había enviado un mensaje a Konoha informando de la situación, no sabían que hacer, la desesperación, el miedo y la tristeza, habían sido más fuertes que ellas, nunca creyeron verle así.

Sakura entro por la puerta de la habitación junto con Ino, quien llevaba una pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

-Como esta?-, pregunto preocupada Ino, Hinata solo negó con la cabeza.

-Hemos traído unas cuantas cosas para comer…-, Sakura señalo a Ino quien ponía la bolsa en una pequeña mesa y comenzó a sacar los víveres, de entre ellos un pequeño recipiente de Ramen instantáneo, ninguna pudo evitar sonreír.

-Cuando despierte se pondrá muy feliz…-, dijo suavemente Ino tomando con mucho cuidado el preciado alimento.

Pasaron unos minutos, las chicas habían comido un poco para recuperar fuerzas, pero eso no las ayudaba sentirse mejor, seguían preocupadas por Naruto.

-Naruto dijo algo sobre un templo…-, menciono seriamente Sakura mientras miraba a Naruto.

-Es verdad, antes de quedar inconsciente mencionó algo sobre ir a un templo, el templo de la Luz creo que era…-, respondió Ino, las tres observaban al inconciente chico, tenia los ojos vendados, su expresión era serena, no le quitaban la mirada, como esperando a que el respondiera.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, las tres volvieron a sus labores, Hinata vigilaba, mientras que Ino y Sakura cuidaban de Naruto.

-Sakura voy a tomar un poco el aire…-, la chica rubia se puso de pie después de que su amiga asintiera.

Sakura miraba con preocupación a Naruto, sentía rabia, rabia por que de nuevo había actuado como un niño, rabia por que ella había sido de nuevo un estorbo, rabia por que el de nuevo la había salvado y ella no se lo agradeció.

Empezó a sentir como el dolor se acumulo en su pecho, haciendo que las ansias de llorar amargamente le invadieran, pero estas ansias fueron detenidas por un pequeño quejido de Naruto, quien al fin se movía.

-Naruto, Naruto, estas bien?-, Sakura estaba entre feliz y preocupada, al fin después de dos días Naruto estaba dando señales de vida.

-Sakura-chan, eres tu?-, Naruto estiro sus manos tratando de encontrar con ellas el rostro de la kunoichi, hasta que al fin pudo tocar el rostro de la chica,-¿Por qué lloras Sakura-chan?-, pregunto Naruto.

-¡TONTO!, casi te matan te parece poco…?-, ante el grito de Sakura, Hinata e Ino se apresuraron a ir a la habitación.

-Chicas, estáis bien?-, las tres respondieron con un leve "si", Naruto sonrió,-…Me alegro…-, en el fondo todas sentían rabia, por que el seguía siendo tan altruista, tan el, seguía interponiendo su seguridad ante la de los demás.

-Naruto-kun, lo sentimos pero no existe ningún jutsu medico que cure los tejidos oculares….-, Ino estaba realmente triste al darle esta noticia a Naruto, sabia que se deprimiría mas, pero, algo no paso, una pequeña risa proveniente de Naruto las desconcertó.

-Esta bien, ya lo sabia, además, no necesitamos de un jutsu medico para esto, tengo un plan…-, las tres kunoichis no sabían a que se refería Naruto, aun estaban asustadas por lo sucedido, aunque la heredera de los Hyuuga intuyo algo.

-Hablas del templo de la luz verdad Naruto-kun?-, pregunto Hinata, haciendo que sus amigas entendieran un poco mejor la situación, Naruto sonrió aun mas.

-Que hay en ese templo Naruto?-, pregunto Sakura.

-Monjes, como en cualquier templo…-, Sakura dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del ahora ciego shinobi,-…Oye, no te compadeces ni de un pobre cieguito…-, Sakura se enrojeció ante el comentario de Naruto, sus compañeras solo daban la razón a Naruto,-…la verdad es que lo conocí durante mis viajes con Jiraiya, es un templo habitado por monjes que han alcanzado la iluminación, o el Nirvana como suelen llamarlo ellos…-, las chicas escuchaban con atención,-…el templo fue bendecido con la fuente de la vida, que se encuentra en una caverna subterránea, según ellos el agua es milagrosa, puede curar cualquier dolencia y revivir cualquier planta, sin mencionar que un trago de su agua te mantendría con energías durante varios días, Jiraiya quería beber un poco pero había que hacer una prueba, de modo que se olvido de ese capricho…-, las chicas estaba asombradas ante lo que acababan de escuchar, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-Naruto, seguro que estas bien? O estas delirando?-, pregunto Sakura incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Claro que es verdad, tenemos que ir allí…-, Naruto se levanto y brindo una sonrisa a sus compañeras,-…muy bien, ¡NOS VAMOS AL TEMPLO DE LA LUZ!-, grito levantando su mano hacia los cielos, dio dos pasos y choco de frente contra la pared.

-Naruto, estas ciego recuerdas…-, Sakura estaba un poco enojada ante la actitud despreocupada de su compañero, pero de un momento a otro después de ver e cuerpo de Naruto en el suelo sobandose la cabeza, no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que después de todo no había nada que detuviera a ese chico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Esto no es bueno…-, Tsunade estaba arrugando el mensaje que había recibido de Sakura.

-No puedo creer que Naruto este ciego, debemos enviar a un equipo para que los escolten de regreso a la aldea…-, propuso Kakashi un poco mas calmado pero no menos preocupado.

En la oficina de Tsunade estaban reunidos todos los shinobis de elite, escuchaban con preocupación las noticias que daba la Hokage.

-Nadie se moverá…-, ordenó Jiraiya quien acababa de llegar.

-Debemos ir a escoltar al grupo de Naruto, en esas condiciones les será muy difícil movilizarse…-, trato de justificar Sasuke.

Jiraiya sonrió, Tsunade se percato de la seguridad que emanaba el sannin, y lo observo seriamente.

-Crees que tiene algo planeado?-, se apresuro a preguntar la Hokage.

-Seguramente Naruto ira al templo de la luz, la vez que estuvimos simpatizo muy bien con los monjes…-, ninguno de los ninjas entendía de que hablaban.

Tsunade comenzó a atar cabos, había escuchado algo sobre el templo de la luz, pero creyó que eran leyendas. De pronto recordó algo, ya había oído hablar de el.

-¡Espera, en ese templo es donde esta….!-, no termino la frase cuando de pronto una pequeña rana entro rompiendo una ventana.

El diminuto anfibio se acariciaba la cabeza mientras daba pequeños quejidos.

-Joder, debo controlar mejor mi velocidad, lo que tiene ser el sapo mas rápido del mundo…-, decía mientras se limpiaba sus pequeñas ropas.

Jiraiya se acerco y fijo sus ojos en el sapo, este al percatarse le sostuvo la mirada, se quedaron así unos segundos.

-¡Tu eres el autor de el paraíso del coqueteo!-, grito el pequeño animal con una gran alegría,-…me das un autógrafo?-, dijo sacando un ejemplar del libro de quien sabe donde.

-Claro, lo que sea por mis fans…-, decía orgulloso Jiraiya mientras firmaba el libro, todos miraban algo incrédulos la situación.

-Muchas gracias Jiraiya-sama-, el diminuto sapo guardo su libro y se dispuso a irse cuando alguien lo detuvo.

-Oye, bicho, no me digas que solo has venido aquí para que ese viejo pervertido te firme el libro…-, reprocho Neji al ver la actitud del anfibio.

-Es verdad, tengo un mensaje de Naruto-sama, quien es la vieja Tsunade?-, los presentes luchaban por contener las risas sin poder responder a la pregunta del mensajero.

-Yo…-, un notable enfado y una vena apunto de estallar no lograron intimidar al sapo.

-Pues Naruto-sama si tenia razón, usted tiene unas tetas enormes, el sueño de cualquier humano…-, Jiraiya no pudo aguantarse mas y soltó una gran carcajada ante el comentario del sapo, su imprudencia le costo un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar.

-¡DAME EL MALDITO MENSAJE Y LARGATE!-, exigió Tsunade, esta vez el sapo si se asusto, le entrego tembloroso el pergamino y desapareció en una nube de humo.

_Como va todo Tsunade-sama?_

_Espero que mi mensajero te haya encontrado con facilidad, ya que le di todas las indicaciones posibles para que te encontrara. _

_Bueno, me iré con las chicas al templo de la luz, los monjes pueden ayudarme a recuperar la vista, así que en tres semanas estaremos de regreso._

_Naruto_

-No pide permiso, irrespeta mi físico, manda a un inepto como mensajero, ¡CUANDO REGRESES ME LAS VAS A PAGAR NARUTO!-, todos los ninjas estaban realmente atemorizados, pero en el fondo estaban tranquilos, ya que si con una simple nota Naruto logro sacar de sus casillas a Tsunade, significaba que estaba mejor de lo que ellos creían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto caminaba alegremente por el bosque con varias contusiones en el rostro y los brazos.

-Oye, deberías dejar que te ayudemos o si no te darás de golpe todo el camino…-, el comentario de Sakura no hizo que Naruto se desanimase.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, creo que ya lo contro….-Naruto no pudo terminar la frase cuando por octava vez en los últimos diez minutos se había golpeado con un árbol,-…Joder. Justo cuando parece que lo tengo se me va…-, las chicas escuchaban el comentario de Naruto con una gran mueca de decepción, pero como ellas sabían no podían hacer nada, así Naruto lo estuviera haciendo muy mal, el siempre se levantaba y se daba ánimos a si mismo como si ese error no fuese importante.

-Naruto-kun, deberías agarrarte de alguna de nosotras así nos será mas fácil…-, Hinata no pudo terminar la frase cuando un gesto de furia proveniente de Naruto la hizo callar.

-Confiad en mí, es lo único que os puedo pedir…-, Ninguna chica respondió, pero como era de esperarse, Naruto interpreto dicho silencio con un "si", así que se puso de pie y siguió su camino.

Las chicas sonrieron, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera detener la fuerza de voluntad del contenedor del demonio más poderoso del mundo, así era Naruto.

-"_**Mocoso, así no llegaremos a ningún lado**_"-, reprocho Kyubi en el interior de Naruto.

-"Calla animal, no vez que cada vez que lo estoy controlando"-, respondió Naruto ante la arremetida.

-"_**El que no ve eres tu idiota, no te das cuenta que estas lleno de golpes y rasguños, el poco respeto que te tenia se esta esfumando**_"-, Naruto no respondió, -"_**Mira, usa la cabeza, recuerdas lo que hace el chico perro?, eso de acumular chakra en la nariz para seguir el rastro, seguro que ese idiota puede andar con los ojos cerrados sin golpearse no como otros**_"-, Naruto se sintió ofendido por la comparación.

-"Que sugieres?"

-"**…**"

-"Ah, ya lo pillo, quieres que acumule chakra en mi nariz y me guíe por los olores para no tropezarme?"-, un suspiro de alivio se escucho por parte de Kyubi.

-"_**Eres demasiado idiota, no pensé que te costara tanto entenderlo, pero yo me refería a que ya que tienes tanto chakra acumúlalo también en el oído, así estarás mas alerta en caso de ataque, sin mencionar que el sonido el viento te ayudara a guiarte**_"

-"Vaya, al final eras listo, es buena idea lo pondré en practica ahora mismo"-, Naruto detuvo su caminar, las chicas se le quedaron mirando como esperando a ver que estupidez hacia, de pronto vieron como el chakra azul comenzaba a fluir y a acumularse en la nariz y las orejas de Naruto, pasados unos segundos dejo de fluir chakra.

-Vale, aligeremos el paso…-, dicho esto Naruto dio un gran salto ante la mirada preocupada de las chicas.

-Espera Naruto-kun ten cuidado no te vayas a….-, Ino no alcanzo a terminar lo que iba a decir cuando veía la agilidad y naturalidad con la que Naruto saltaba de rama en rama, parecía que no estuviese ciego.

-¡Espera idiota no nos dejes atrás!-, logro gritar Sakura después de salir de su asombro, y comenzó a saltar seguida de las otras dos kunoichis.

La única que no estaba asombrada era Hinata, conocía demasiado bien a su amado Naruto, sabia que el era capaz de cosas imposibles y ahora lo estaba demostrando.

Sonreía con satisfacción mientras seguía a Ino y Sakura, tal vez no lo tuviera como hombre, pero lo tenía como amigo, y además, la noche que se sinceraron el uno al otro, Naruto le prometió protegerla a ella y a su clan, por que se lo debía. Hinata se sintió aun mas feliz, no por ella, sino por el, que se había convertido en su segundo guardián.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un enorme individuo que tenía una enorme capa negra con una capucha, estaba de espaldas a otro de casi su misma estatura en el balcón de una residencia temporal.

-Entonces me dices que el chico uso el poder de la maldición Uzumaki…-, dijo el individuo sin quitar su mirada de la ciudad.

-Si, abrió un vortice y me envió al culo del mundo…-, respondió el otro un poco nervioso.

-Etsuya, te has dejado vencer por un ciego que si hace uso de la maldición de su clan se muere, no te parece patético?

-Pues vera, me cogió desprevenido, usted sabe que si no me hubiera cogido desprevenido estaría aquí escupiendo el sitio donde esta el templo de los bijuu…-, el tono de Etsuya demostraba una clara inseguridad, sabia que su superior le podría matar ahí mismo si quisiese, comenzó a sudar y sus manos a temblar.

-Que sea la ultima vez, entendido?-, Etsuya solo asintió temerosamente,-…el plan a cambiado, el muchacho estará alerta, así que lo que haremos de ahora en adelante será seguirle con cautela, pero debido a que según tu esta ciego, pues no le atacaremos aun…-, Etsuya le miro un poco incrédulo.

-Jefe, es el mejor momento, deberíamos aprovechar y atacarle, seguro que se lo espera y…

-Por eso mismo no le atacaremos, conozco al chico, y se que cuando esta mas confiado es cuando mas errores comete, déjalo que se cure la ceguera, luego le atacaremos…-, Etsuya comprendió las palabras de su superior y asintió, el hombre se retiro del balcón dejando a Etsuya solo.

-Joder, el jefe si que es listo, a mi no se me habría ocurrido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El equipo de Naruto caminaba por el hermoso bosque, al parecer se habían cansado de saltar y decidieron caminar. Bueno, la verdad es que Naruto se resbalo de una rama y cayo de culo al suelo, ahora estaba adolorido y le costaba un poco andar saltando.

-"_**Mira que caerte de culo en frente de tres bellezas**_"

-"A callar zorro mal agradecido, te doy posada todos estos años y tu me lo pagas con esas palabras, deberías unirte a mi pena y mi dolor"-, Kyubi solo soltaba carcajadas en el interior de Naruto, quien estaba realmente enfadado.

-Naruto…, cuando llegaremos, llevamos cuatro días sin parar, ya estoy cansada…-, Sakura se quejaba como una niña a la que la habían llevado a disney en coche y quería llegar lo mas pronto posible.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, ya hemos llegado…-, Sakura se percato de lo que había dicho Naruto.

Dirigió su miríada hacia el horizonte y pudo observar una gran entrada de color rojo al estilo antiguo, en la parte de arriba con letras de oro se podía leer "Templo de la Luz", era un sitio realmente imponente, las chicas estaban asombradas, a medida que se iban acercando, podían ver como la vegetación se iba haciendo mas colorida, mas viva, los animales revoloteaban de un lado a otro mientras jugaban, era un espectáculo realmente hermoso, las tres kunoichis estaban realmente maravilladas.

-La primera vez que vine, Jiraiya-sama me contó que este lugar era tan hermoso gracias al agua de la vida, eso es lo que venimos a buscar…-, las chicas observaron a Naruto a quien se le podía notar el deseo que sentía de querer ver tan hermoso lugar, para su desgracia no podía.

Al fin llegaron a la puerta y se posaron en frente de ella, Naruto la golpeo con fuerza tres veces para que saliese alguien a recibirle.

-¡Ya voy!, ¡Ya voy!-, se escucho desde dentro, de pronto una pequeña puerta que había en frente de ellos e abrió, las chicas se asombraron ya que pensaron que lo que se abriría seria la enorme puerta roja, pero para su desgracia solo fue una puertita similar en tamaño a la de la casa de Naruto.

Del interior salio un monje regordete con una sonrisa amable y una mirada plagada de bondad, dirigió sus ojos a las chicas y por ultimo observo a Naruto.

-Yo a ti te conozco, nos hemos visto antes…?-, pregunto el monje algo confundido.

-Soy Naruto viejo, ya te has olvidado de mi?-, respondió Naruto con su típica sonrisa.

El monje analizo el nombre y pasados un par de segundos sonrió mucho mas, le dio una palmada a Naruto y estrecho amablemente su mano.

-Naruto-san, veo que a crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que vino, que lo trae por aquí?

-Pues veras, estoy ciego y necesito que me deis un poco del agua de la vida, nada mas…-, Naruto respondió como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, el monje le miro serio.

-Naruto-san, usted sabe que no es tan fácil, tiene que someterse a esa prueba de lo contrario no se le dará el privilegio…-, respondió el monje.

-Lo se, si no lo fuera a hacer no habría venido, además, me vendría bien un poco de vuestra hospitalidad, llevamos cuatro días de viaje, y las chicas necesitan descansar…-, dijo señalando a sus acompañantes, el monje las miro con lujuria y se acerco a Naruto.

-Son todas sus esposas Naruto-san?, e escuchado que hay clanes que permiten la poligamia, usted es muy afortunado al pertenecer a uno de esos clanes y lo que es mas importante, tener tres esposas tan…tan…-, Naruto y el monje comenzaron a reír picaramente con un leve sonrojo, de pronto dejaron de reír, ambos se pusieron serios,-…siento una presencia maligna que busca hacer el mal…-, ambos se dieron la vuelta y observaron a tres kunoichis llenas de ira por los comentarios machistas que habían escuchado, en cuestión de segundos recibieron una paliza que se escucho hasta el interior del templo.

Rápidamente salieron tres monjes acompañados de uno muy mayor a ver que era lo que causaba el alboroto.

-Que sucede aquí?-, pregunto el mas mayor, las chicas se detuvieron y observaron.

-Nos quieren matar gran maestro…-, respondió Naruto muy asustado y lleno de golpes.

-Debe haber una razón…-, dijo el anciano como gesto de sabiduría.

-Pues vera maestro, Naruto-san llego….- comenzó el primer monje.

-Entonces le conté los motivos de mi presencia y comenzamos a hablar de poligamia y esas cosas, y de repente estas chicas nos comenzaron a dar una paliza…-, las chicas estaban esperando una reprimenda del hombre más sabio hacia los otros.

-Así que perteneces a un clan que practica la poligamia, y tienes a tres pedazos de esposas, si no fuera monje Naruto-san…-, El viejo comenzó a reír y Naruto y los demás monjes se unieron.

-No, no, no, no, mas quisiera yo pertenecer a uno de esos clanes, son mis compañeras de equipo, aunque déjeme decirle gran maestro que el otro día soñé que…-, de nuevo Naruto fue interrumpido, las tres chicas comenzaron a apalizar a los pobres e indefensos monjes junto con Naruto, que cada que abría la boca era para causar problemas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Gran Maestro estaba con varias contusiones sentado sobre sus rodillas en una habitación de estilo antiguo japonés, en frente de el estaban las tres kunoichis de la hoja y delante de ellas Naruto también lleno de moretones.

-Así que quieres el agua de la vida…-, Naruto asintió,-…sabes que no será fácil verdad?

-Lo se Maestro, y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, no para recuperar la vista, sino por que quiero proteger a las personas que son importantes para mi…-, dijo lleno de convicción Naruto.

-Sabes que si fracasas morirás, nadie regresa del inframundo después de un fracaso, ¿lo sabes verdad?-, las chicas se asustaron ante el comentario del anciano.

-Espera, o sea que si Naruto fracasa no lo volveremos a ver?-, dijo exaltada Ino.

El monje solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Acaso le parece divertido?, claro, como usted no es el que pierde a alguien…-, reprocho con odio Sakura al ver la expresión del monje.

Naruto puso su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirosa, y dirigió una sonrisa a las otras dos.

-No os preocupéis, regresare del infierno si es posible para cumplir mi promesa de protegeros.

Las tres se sonrojaron ante dicho comentario, Naruto si que sabía como reconfortar a las personas y darles más confianza.

-Naruto-san, mañana abriremos las puertas del inframundo, recuerda que la puerta solo se puede mantener abierta cinco días, y que cuando se cierra, si hay un ser humano en el inframundo este inmediatamente desaparece y se convierte en un espectro…-, Naruto miro al anciano y asintió con seguridad.

A pesar de la confianza recuperada que tenían en ese momento, las tres estaban realmente preocupadas, la cura era más peligrosa que la enfermedad.

-Perdone Gran Maestro…-, Hinata llamo la atención del monje,-…Podría decirme que es lo que va a buscar Naruto al inframundo?.

-Claro que si Hinata-san, Naruto va en busca del agua de la vida.

Las chicas observaban un poco confundidas, habían escuchado a Naruto hablar sobre ella, pero pensaron que solo era un fertilizante para las plantas o algo así.

-Verán señoritas, el agua de la vida es un líquido sagrado que solo se le da a los elegidos, nosotros no tenemos permiso de beberla, solo la podemos utilizar para alimentar y dar fuerza a la naturaleza.

El hombre se puso en pie y les hizo señas a las chicas para que le siguieran, las llevo por un enorme pasillo que llevaba al exterior, al llegar al final de el pudieron observar que fuera había un hermoso jardín lleno de vida y color, era un verdadero paraíso.

-Este es el poder del agua de la vida, es capaz de crear vida en el más árido desierto, ella es la que nos mantiene con vida a nosotros ya que sin ella nuestros cultivos no serian nada, de hecho este sitio antes era un terreno seco y rocoso.

-Pero si es utilizada para regar las plantas, como es que puede ayudar con la ceguera de Naruto?-, se apresuro a preguntar Ino.

-Pues ese es el verdadero poder del agua de la vida, el agua no es solo para las plantas, el agua es capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad y no solo eso, si se pasan las pruebas, incluso puede despertar un gran poder de quien la bebe.

Ahora les quedaba claro, Naruto no solo quería curar sus ojos, el quería hacerse mas fuerte despertando su poder dormido.

-Pero si es solo beber agua, por que necesita cinco días?-, pregunto Sakura mientras observaba a Naruto que deleitaba sus sentidos activos con el sitio.

-Veras, en el inframundo debe mostrar el porque quiere beber del agua, si estos no convencen al guardián, este simplemente se comerá su alma y dejara su cuerpo vacío.

Hinata cubrió su boca con una mano ante la sorpresa, Ino solo miraba al suelo reteniendo su temor y Sakura miraba preocupada a Naruto quien permanecía tranquilo oliendo y escuchando.

-No os preocupéis…Volveré en cinco días y os traeré un souvenir…-, los monjes rieron ante la pequeña broma de Naruto, las chicas lo intentaron pero seguían preocupadas, por mas confiado y tranquilo que estuviera Naruto, lo que iba a hacer no era fácil.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ahora a contestar Reviews, fueron cinco, buen dato, muy buen dato:

**El angel de la oscuridad: **A mi también me dolió mucho esa parte, sobretodo por como es Hinata, pero lo hice por una simple razón, el que dos personas sean parecidas en cuanto a dolor, no significa que estén predestinados a estar juntos, aunque en los caminos del señor todo es posible. La maldición fue algo que me invente para darle emoción, luego, en los próximos capítulos, veréis como coge mas importancia este factor hasta volverse uno de los prescindibles en la historia.

**Seirius: **A mi también me gustaba, pero como ya lo he dicho antes, como Kishimoto no se aclaraba pues decidí desistir y plantearme otras cosas, y otras teorías, últimamente mister Kishi se vuelve muy predecible, mal hecho teniendo en cuenta lo explotable de esta historia, así que en ese sentido decidí cambiar un poco las cosas y darle mas misterio, ¿con quien se quedara?, no es lo mas importante pero genera mucha expectación. Ya lo he dicho antes, mi fic no se centra en las parejas estas, se centra mas en la historia, ya habrá tiempo para los amoríos y el sexo, ya veréis.

**AbrilAries7: **Estas segura de eso? Digo, espera a leer mas capítulos y veras como tu mente empieza a plantear otras teorías, sobretodo en el intervalo de capítulos 9, 10 y 11, ahora vamos en el 7, así que hay tiempo, ya veras como tu seguridad empezara a tambalearse, jejeje, que malo soy.

**ClaudiaHoshigaki: **No te desesperes mujer, puedes leer el capitulo cuando quieras, no tienes por que pedirme permiso a mi para nada, cuando puedas lo lees y ya esta, lo importante es que todos los que leáis la historia la paséis bien, no importa cuando la leáis, o donde, solo que estéis tranquilos y que disfrutéis, para eso la escribí.

**Fern25: **Sabes, yo nunca me había tomado la molestia de leer mi propia historia, ahora que la estoy corrigiendo me estoy divirtiendo al leerla, en cuanto a todos esos halagos que me haces, no es nada, cada que escribía un capitulo iba aprendiendo un poco mas, incluso aprendí leyendo tus fics, así en conclusión, todo el mundo me ha ayudado un montón. Gracia por el apoyo.

Y por ultimo a todos los que están siguiendo el fic, muchas gracias.

Bueno, por el momento nada mas, espero que nos leamos pronto ya estaré publicando mas, venga hasta luego.


	10. Chapter 8: El Agua de la Vida que Trae

Me habéis echado de menos? Por que yo si, después de un paron de un día regreso, la verdad es que estuve un poco ocupado ayer y no pude pasaros nada, pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca.

En este capitulo, para los que habéis visto "Saint Seiya: Hades, Chapter Inferno", os será mucho mas fácil la tarea de imaginar la historia, ya que yo me base en esa saga para este capitulo. Por otro lado decir que aquí hay un giro argumental completo, ya que comienza la verdadera lucha.

Por lo demás es normal, con los pequeños toques de humor característicos de la personalidad de Naruto.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 8: El Agua de la Vida que trae la Muerte**

Naruto se encontraba en frente de una puerta de madera con un demonio esculpido en hierro en ella, a pesar de la expectación por la entrada al inframundo, la puerta no era para tanto ya que era una simple puerta de habitación con un demonio de hierro en ella.

-Esta seguro que esta es la entrada al inframundo?-, pregunto incrédula Sakura.

-Si, de ahí se va para en inframundo…

Las chicas miraban con decepción al monje que estaba orgulloso de su puerta, su sonrisa era enorme, mientras que Naruto estaba serio.

-Bueno, será mejor que entre, sino no podré cumplir con mi misión…

Las chicas le vieron con temor, Naruto comenzó a caminar y de pronto se golpeo de frente con el muro.

-Naruto es hacia la derecha…-, dijo decepcionada Sakura al ver el vergonzoso comportamiento de Naruto.

El rubio se rascaba la nuca mientras sonreía nerviosamente, extendió sus manos tratando de encontrar la puerta y al encontrarla le dio un leve empujón para abrirla.

-Que pasa?, no se abre…-, Naruto empujaba con fuerza la puerta, causando que empezase a perder la calma,-…Oye viejo, que la puerta esta oxidada…

-Naruto-san, la puerta se abre hacia fuera…

Nuevamente la decepción invadió el ambiente, por la mente de los monjes solo pasaba una frase: "y el quiere que le den el agua de la vida?", mientras que las chicas pensaban "Tan atractivo que se veía cuando estaba serio", Naruto por su parte seguía con su tranquilidad habitual. Hasta que al fin pudo abrir la puerta.

-Bueno, ahora si, nos vemos en cinco di….-, la frase quedo a medias ya que una fuerte corriente absorbió a Naruto hacia el interior, inmediatamente después se cerro la puerta.

-¡Naruto!¡Naruto!-, grito Sakura mientras se acerco corriendo a la puerta para intentar abrirla.

-Sakura-san, no se preocupe por Naruto-san, lo único que ha sucedido es que ya a empezado la prueba, ahora vamonos, en cinco días se abrirá la puerta y sabremos cual a sido el resultado…

Las palabras del monje calmaron un poco a la kunoichi quien le acompaño, todos se retiraron mientras que Hinata daba una última mirada a la puerta, pudo observar que Ino era la unida que se había quedado observándola.

-Naruto-kun, tienes que regresar, lo has prometido…-, dijo Ino con convicción mientras miraba la puerta.

Hinata se quedo viendo a Ino con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Así que a ti te a empezado a gustar Naruto-kun, parece que ya no soy la única que vio algo especial en el"-, Hinata siguió con su camino dejando a Ino en aquel lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto caía a gran velocidad por el agujero que lo llevaría al inframundo, la oscuridad estaba presente en aquel sitio, era un lugar realmente tenebroso.

-"Esto es aburrido, crees que llegaremos pronto al fondo?"-, preguntaba a su demonio interior mientras daba un gran bostezo.

-"_**No lo se, nunca e venido al infierno por este sitio, además se supone que llegas en tres segundos, nosotros llevamos cuarenta y cinco minutos cayendo**_"-, Kyubi se empezaba a impacientar, pero cuando hablas de un mundo en el que la palabra eternidad se usa normalmente y el tiempo no existe, se puede suponer que una centésima de segundo puede llegar a ser muchísimo mas tiempo del que se esta acostumbrado.

-"Olvide preguntar a quien tenia que pedirle el agua"-, se reprocho Naruto mientras se daba una palmada en la frente.

-"_**No hay tiempo para pensar en eso, ya hemos llegado**_"-, Naruto no alcanzo a reaccionar a lo dicho por Kyubi cuando se dio un tremendo golpe en la cara contra es frió suelo, abriendo un enorme cráter y despojándolo de la venda que cubría sus ojos.

-Duele, duele…-, decía mientras se sobaba la cara,-…Joder, que sitio mas feo en el que hemos caído…-, dijo al echar un vistazo a su alrededor, de pronto Kyubi cayo en la cuenta de algo.

-"_**Tan mal esta el sitio?**_"

-Si, deberías verlo, todo oscuro y lleno de piedras negras, y huele muy mal, creo al fondo hay un río…

-"_**Mocoso, puedes ver el río?**_"

-Creo que si, pero hay una niebla que me impide ver mas allá…- decía mientras se ponía la mano en la frente para tratar de observar a lo lejos.

-"_**Tu de verdad eres idiota**_"

-Por que lo dices?, solo te estoy diciendo lo que veo…

-"_**Lo que VEZ**_"

-Si lo que veo…

-"_**VEZ**_"

-Ve………ahora lo entiendo…

-"_**A ver que es lo que entiendes?**_"

-Quieres que te diga por donde vamos a ir…

-"_**Déjalo mocoso, esto es perder el tiempo**_"

-Pero de que hablas, yo he venido aquí a recuperar la vista y…… ¡Que pasada, puedo ver!, y sin beber del agua de la vida…-, Naruto saltaba de alegría, mientras que Kyubi en su interior se quejaba por la poca inteligencia de su contenedor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade observaba desde la torre del Hokage la ciudad, últimamente eso se había vuelto una costumbre en ella, el estar ahí arriba le ayudaba a pensar.

-Sal de ahí viejo pervertido, deja de espiarme…-, de un conducto de la ventilación salio un poco incomodo y lleno de polvo Jiraiya, que no dejaba de anotar en su inseparable libreta los resultados de su búsqueda de información.

-Tan perspicaz como siempre, así fue como me descubriste espiando la vez que casi me matas?-, Tsunade le miro con rabia al recordar aquel incidente,-…estuve a punto de morir, pero valió la pena…-, un golpe en toda la cara hizo que Jiraiya dejara de hablar, el sannin se desequilibro y cayo de espaldas al suelo.

Tsunade regreso a su estado serio y analítico, volvió a observar a la aldea y dio un gran suspiro, Jiraiya noto lo tensa que estaba su vieja amiga y se incorporo para acercarse a ella.

-Que te preocupa Tsunade?-, pregunto amablemente el sannin mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-Eh investigado sobre el agua de la vida, la que Naruto fue a buscar, y…-, Jiraiya puso una mano en el hombro de ella para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Así es el mundo Tsunade, si quieres algo, debes dar algo a cambio, y el inframundo no es la excepción…-, Tsunade se puso aun mas tensa.

-Pero que puede dar Naruto?, que le puede ofrecer a Minos?, Naruto no tiene nada…-, Tsunade luchaba por contener las lagrimas, estaba nerviosa, la cura era peor que la enfermedad.

-Llegaran a un trato, confía en Naruto…

La sonrisa calida de Jiraiya reconforto un poco a Tsunade que no podía imaginar que le podría pedir a cambio uno de los jueces del infierno. Se sentía como una tonta hablando de jueces y demonios, del infierno, ella, una científica, ahora tenia que creer en la teología.

Se pudo permitir sonreír levemente ante su nuevo dilema moral, la verdad es que Jiraiya la había calmado un poco, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente observando a su alrededor, buscaba aquel río que sintió fluir hacia ya un par de horas.

-"_**Tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación mocoso**_"-, le reprocho Kyubi a su contenedor.

-Calla que me desconcentras, busquemos el río, seguro que hay alguien cerca que nos dirá como regresar, después de todo he recuperado la vista…-, decía sonriente Naruto.

-"_**Tus ojos son algo secundario mocoso, recuerda lo que en realidad buscamos del agua de la vida**_"-, Naruto se detuvo, sabia que en realidad quería el poder del agua de la vida, en su estado actual no era rival ni para el mas débil de los Alpha.

Su semblante cambio de inmediato, ahora estaba triste y serio, se preguntaba a si mismo si seria capaz de proteger a sus amigos, tal y como había prometido, se preguntaba si había sido buena idea seguir vivo. Pero, algo dentro de si mismo le hizo entender que no debía preocuparse, y no fue el Kyubi, recordó aquellas palabras de Haku la primera vez que le conoció.

"_Tienes a alguien especial?, por que si lo tienes, una persona puede volverse realmente fuerte para proteger a esa persona especial. Recuerda, la verdadera fuerza radica en el amor a los demás"._

Naruto recobro sus ánimos, sonrió para si y comenzó a correr hacia donde había creído ver el río.

Después de casi quince minutos sin parar de correr a toda velocidad, Naruto al fin pudo ver el río, y un pequeño bote con alguien en el.

-Hola, necesito ir a la fuente del agua de la vida, me podrías decir donde esta?-, pregunto alegremente el rubio. El hombre del bote, que estaba cubierto por una gran túnica ni le respondió.

Naruto se quedo mirando al hombre que seguía mirando al río, de pronto el individuo dirigió su mirada a el, se podían ver unos ojos rojos que habían sido testigos de dolor y sufrimiento, unos ojos que no sentían pena, unos ojos que daban miedo.

-Una moneda…-, soltó al fin el escalofriante hombre.

-Perdona?-, pregunto un tanto confundido Naruto ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Te llevare al otro lado por una moneda…-, respondió de una manera aun más escalofriante que la anterior.

-Veras quiero ir a donde esta la fuente de la vida, no al otro lado, ¿Lo pillas?

-La fuente esta al otro lado, una moneda…-, Naruto capto el mensaje, Kyubi en su interior seguía decepcionado de su contenedor.

-Oye, pero no tengo monedas, tengo un vale de Ramen gratis en Ichiraku y no pienso dártelo…-, respondió Naruto mientras abrazaba con recelo su preciado vale.

-Entonces quédate ahí y pierde tu alma en cuatro días…-, dijo el tenebroso tipo dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a partir en su barco.

-Espera, si llegue hace un rato, como es que me quedan cuatro días?-, pregunto un poco confundido Naruto ante lo dicho por el otro.

-El tiempo en la tierra y el infierno pasan de forma distinta, tu crees llevar doce horas aquí, y de hecho las llevas, en nuestro "tiempo", en el mundo mortal ya ha pasado el doble de tiempo, así que en tiempo mortal te quedan cuatro días, y en tiempo de nuestro mundo te quedan dos días.

Naruto se quedo de piedra, ahora entendía por que nadie hasta ahora había logrado obtener el agua de la vida para su propio beneficio, los monjes solo podían utilizarla para la tierra a cambio de cuidar la puerta, y los que la quisieran para su propio beneficio deberían entrar en el inframundo, todo adquiría claridad, todos los que lo intentaban, hacían un plan para cinco días, pero cuando llegaban se encontraban con dos días y medio, eso era un gran problema.

-Espera, te daré el vale…

-No me sirve, como puedes ver, el mundo mortal no me es familiar…-, Naruto se mordió el labio inferior,-…puedes darme ese colgante…-, dijo señalando el collar del primer Hokage.

-Ni lo sueñes…

El remero se dio la vuelta de nuevo, Naruto no podía darle lo único que lo mantenía bajo control, no solo lo podía controlar cuando Kyubi tomaba el control, también cuando su maldición tomaba el control.

-Soy un Uzumaki, y no te conviene hacerme enfadar…

El remero se congelo, el escuchar aquellas palabras, el miedo que pensó que no existía en el, comenzó a recorrer todo su ser, ya conocía el poder de los Uzumaki, y no quería sentirlo, nuevamente.

-Esta bien hombre maldito, acepto el vale…-, Naruto le dio el vale al individuo que le indico que subiera al barco.

-Cuanto tardaremos en llegar al otro lado?

-Un día entero…

Naruto comenzó a planificar su nueva estrategia, ahora solo disponía de 24 horas para encontrar la fuente y hacer el trato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura estaba recostada en una de las paredes de la habitación, Ino revisaba en otro extremo su material medico, mientras Hinata servia té en la mesa.

-Creéis que este bien?-, pregunto a sus compañeras una preocupada y seria Sakura.

-Si dudas de su seguridad, significa que no conoces tan bien como crees a Naruto-kun, Sakura-san…-, le respondió sonriente Hinata, Ino solo sonrió dándole la razón a la heredera Hyuuga.

Sakura no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar las palabras, era verdad, Naruto estaría bien, por que lo había prometido, y por que era Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto dormía placidamente en la barca, el remero le miraba con desprecio, no podía creer que un tipo tan patético fuera un Uzumaki, un miembro del clan maldito, tomo su remo con ambas manos y golpeo con fuerza a Naruto.

-Uzumaki, hemos llegado…-, Naruto se sobaba la parte lastimada mientras miraba con cierto odio al causante de su dolor.

-Gracias, al regresar me recoges?-, dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

-Si lo consigues, la salida esta en cerca de la fuente, así que no nos volveremos a ver sino hasta que te mueras…

Naruto salio del bote con desprecio, ese tipo le parecía repulsivo, su mirada daba miedo y le odiaba, esperaba nunca mas volverle a ver. El hombre comenzó a remar en dirección contraria para alejarse de Naruto, ahora era cuando todo realmente comenzaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado unas siete horas desde que dejo el bote del río, Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por el inframundo en la dirección que le había dicho su primer guía.

-No debí creerle al tipo del bote, seguro me ha mentido…-, se quejaba, se suponía que debía llegar en dos horas, y ya habían pasado siete, ahora solo tenia diez y siete horas para cumplir con su misión.

Siguió caminando y cinco horas más tarde logro divisar algo a lo lejos, un gran templo al estilo romano se levantaba en el horizonte, Naruto se emociono ante dicha visión y aumento su velocidad.

Al llegar se encontró con una gran puerta custodiada por dos guardias, que en realidad eran unos esqueletos inertes y sin vida, Naruto se asusto un poco y siguió adelante.

Ya dentro del templo Naruto observaba a su alrededor, el exterior era un hermoso jardín a comparación de aquel sitio. Las paredes y el suelo estaban cubiertos de sangre, huesos y calaveras por todas partes y las pinturas, las pinturas tenían en ellas a demonios pintados y en la mayoría de ellas, había lo que se podría considerar como la representación de una guerra, una masacre o un genocidio, todo lo que había en aquel templo era muerte.

-¡Un humano, hace ya quince años que no venia uno!-, se escucho una voz que provenía de algún lugar y resonaba en todo el templo.

-¡Quiero que por favor, me des un poco del agua de la vida!-, respondió Naruto a aquella misteriosa voz.

De entre las sombras, salio un hombre de apariencia joven, con el pelo tan blanco como el Jiraiya y los ojos tan negros como los de Sasuke, estaba vestido con una gran túnica negra que tenia dos franjas doradas que bajaban del cuello hasta el final de la túnica.

-Preséntate mortal…-, exigió el individuo.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de la aldea de Konoha, jounin de rango súper S, y vengo con el propósito de beber un poco del agua de la vida…-, la respuesta de Naruto hizo que aquel extraño ser sonriera, su reacción confundió a Naruto.

-Así que un Uzumaki, hace trescientos años vino el primer Uzumaki y me pidió algo parecido, dime humano, para que quieres beber el agua de la vida?

-Para proteger a la gente que quiero, para proteger el mundo de la destrucción…

El hombre rió un poco, como si lo que Naruto acababa de decir no fuera de vital importancia.

-Que es tan gracioso?-, dijo calmadamente Naruto tratando de ocultar su enfado ante dicha reacción.

-Eres realmente diferente a los otros dos Uzumakis que han venido…

Naruto le miro confundido.

-De que hablas?

-Veras, aquí han venido muchas personas, y no todas entran por la puerta que tu utilizaste, la del templo de la luz, los demás entran por un sitio prohibido, se podría decir que ellos son los del corazón oscuro…-, el individuo observaba a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa,-…mi nombre es Minos, y soy el encargado de decidir quien debe beber y quien no del agua de la vida…-, dijo haciendo una leve reverencia a Naruto.

-Que es eso de dos Uzumakis?

-Veo que primero quieres saber de tu pasado, y luego cumplir tu misión, inteligente decisión teniendo en cuenta la vida que has llevado…-, Naruto se asombro ante las palabras de Minos.

-A que te refieres con eso, no me digas que…

-Así es, yo puedo verlo todo, se todo sobre ti, se lo de Kyubi, lo de Akatsuki, lo de tu cautiverio, lo de los Alpha…

-Entonces sabrás también lo de mi maldición…-, dijo Naruto tratando de persuadir a Minos.

-Si, de hecho fui yo quien puso esa maldición en tu familia…

Naruto se quedo de piedra, al parecer el era la causa de que pudiera morir en medio de una batalla, el era el causante de la creación de una energía que hacia que el mismo Kyubi se atemorizara, el era el causante de la desaparición de su clan.

-No te asustes chico, yo no tome la decisión, fue el primer Uzumaki, su ambición fue la que dio origen a esa maldición…

-Como paso?-, pregunto Naruto casi en un susurro.

-Esta bien chico, te lo contare, te lo mereces por ser el ultimo de tu clan…

_**Flash Back**_

_Un hombre rubio, alto y corpulento con traje de samurai se encontraba en frente de Minos mirándole, su mirada estaba vacía, sin ningún sentimiento._

_-Para que quieres el agua de la vida humano?-, pregunto directamente Minos._

_-Quiero poder, darle a mi clan el puesto que se merece en este mundo…-, respondió el rubio._

_-Has entrado por la cueva del dragón negro, lo que significa que no tienes un corazón lo suficientemente bondadoso como para entrar por el templo de la luz, no te daré el agua…-, el Uzumaki le miro con odio mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza,-…a menos que estés dispuesto a dar algo a cambio?_

_El rubio levanto su mirada, sabia que no tenia nada que perder, su clan en esos momentos era débil y pobre, así que no le podía quitar mucho, de igual forma, en aquel momento solo le importaba su deseo de poder._

_-Bien, que quieres?-, pregunto el Uzumaki a Minos._

_-Esto no funciona así, para evitar que te niegues, pondré mis condición en el agua, y cuando la hayas bebido ya me habrás dado lo que quiero…-, Minos sonrió maliciosamente, el Uzumaki también sonrió, para el, esto ya era una victoria._

_Minos le dijo al rubio que le siguiese, anduvieron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un salón más grande, y justo en el centro estaba la fuente, La Fuente de la Vida. El Uzumaki la miraba con satisfacción, al fin obtendría el poder que tanto deseaba; por otro lado Minos, se acerco lentamente y tomo una copa de oro que estaba justo en el borde de la fuente, la lleno con el preciado liquido y luego la rodeo con su energía, una energía negra, una energía Negativa._

_Después de unos segundos se acerco al Uzumaki y le entrego la copa._

_-Bebe…-, dijo secamente Minos. El Uzumaki la tomo y la bebió rápidamente, comenzó a sentir como el poder fluía en su interior y de pronto se fue acumulando en sus ojos, haciéndole sentir un gran dolor._

_-Que mierda me has hecho carbón?-, pregunto con odio el Uzumaki mientras se retorcía de dolor y se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza._

_-Ya me has dado lo que quiero…-, la sonrisa llena de maldad de Minos asusto al rubio._

_-Que me has quitado?-, pregunto observándolo, sus ojos eran tan amarillos como su pelo._

_-Te he dado un poder, que cada vez que lo uses acortara tu vida, ninguno de los de tu clan llegara a vivir mas de treinta años, y si usas mucho ese poder, también morirás. Te dije que me darías algo a cambio, me darás las almas jóvenes de todo tu clan…-, Minos comenzó a reír frenéticamente, su risa era la de un psicópata, el sonido de esta retumbaba en el oscuro sitio._

_-Solo me has dado un poder que me mata, eso no era lo que yo quería…_

_-Te equivocas Uzumaki, te he dado la técnica de línea sucesoria mas poderosa que puede existir, el Daimahogan, o como dirían algunos, "Los Ojos del Demonio", no habrá técnica ilusoria, física o ninja que se esconda a esos ojos, pueden matar lo que sea, y cuantos sean, no importa si es un ejercito o una sola persona, acabaran con su vida. Despertara en ti el instinto asesino de un demonio, un demonio que no tiene piedad de nada, de nadie, ni de si mismo. Además, el agua a aumentado la cantidad de chakra que tienes, ahora tu clan es el clan que mas chakra posee en el mundo, tienes una cantidad absurda, y eso es para controlar el Daimahogan._

_El Uzumaki se incorporo lentamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-El pequeño precio que he de pagar por este gran poder…._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Naruto estaba asombrado, su antepasado era un ser despiadado, que solo le importaba su propio beneficio, no el de los demás, no se preocupo por el sufrimiento que le iba a causar a sus descendientes.

-No sufras chico, el se lo merecía, era un arrogante…-, Minos trato de calmar a Naruto quien estaba al borde de la histeria.

-Tu que sabes, soy el ultimo de mi clan, todos los miembros de mi clan morían por que ese era su destino, no por ser héroes, ellos no merecían morir tan pronto…-, Naruto dejo caer un par de lagrimas, estaba realmente indignado, todo lo que podría causar las ansias de poder.

-El Uzumaki de hace veinticinco años era igual al primero…-, Naruto se asombro de nuevo.

-Pein……-, logro decir Naruto.

-Así es chico, Pein también vino aquí por poder, y también entro por la cueva del dragón negro-, ahora Naruto entendía por que el era tan fuerte, por que le costo vencerlo y por que le era tan fácil usar el Daimahogan combinado con el Rinnengan sin perder el control,-…ese chico, tu tío, me pidió que le diera mas poder para controlar sus ojos, ya que quería conquistar el mundo, era mas arrogante que tu antepasado…

-Que te dio a cambio?-, pregunto Naruto.

-A cambio, el moriría de una forma humillante y dolorosa, esa bomba que le estallo en la mano fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir…

Naruto estaba realmente asustado, eran demasiadas revelaciones en poco tiempo, ahora el dudaba de si mismo, ¿En realidad quería el agua para proteger?, o ¿Solo era para tener mas poder?

-Tu eres diferente a esos bastardos…-, Naruto se asombro ante el comentario de Minos,-…Tu buscas proteger a los que quieres, y aunque ahora estés dudando, ese es tu verdadero objetivo…-, Minos estaba sonriendo, sonreía de manera amable y bondadosa, nadie que lo viera en ese momento creería que el era un guardián en el inframundo,-…se lo que quieren hacer los bastardos de los Alpha, y eso lo que haría seria desestabilizar el equilibrio del mundo, creando caos en mi dimensión y la de arriba…-, dijo mientras señalaba con recelo hacia arriba,-…esto va en contra de las reglas chico, pero te propongo un trato, te doy el agua a cambio de que venzas a los Alpha…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shikamaru estaba junto con Chouji en el área de entrenamiento numero 7, había convocado a una reunión secreta a los jounin elite, ni Tsunade ni Jiraiya estaban enterados de este acontecimiento.

-Seguro que les avisaste Chouji?-, pregunto impaciente Shikamaru.

-Claro que si, no deben tardar en llegar…

Inmediatamente después, como si hubiesen sido llamados por la impaciencia de Shikamaru, aparecieron Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Shino y Kiba.

-Llegáis tarde…-, regaño Shikamaru.

-Cállate, y dinos por que nos has llamado en secreto?-, protesto Sasuke.

-Tenemos información de lo que sucede, el otro día con Tsunade nos enteramos de poco, ahora que he investigado, se a lo que nos enfrentamos, y debo decir que estamos en problemas, serios problemas…-, los shinobis observaban a un muy preocupado Shikamaru, nunca le habían visto así, ni siquiera Chouji que pasaba mas tiempo con el, el, una persona calmada, que analizaba cualquier situación, que nunca perdía los papeles, en ese momento estaba realmente asustado.

-Y dinos, a que nos estamos enfrentando?-, pregunto Neji.

Shikamaru sonrió nerviosamente.

-Creo que nosotros no nos podríamos enfrentar, ni deseándolo con todas nuestras fuerzas…-, los presentes se confundieron,-…veréis, son enemigos que no podremos derrotar, están por encima de Akatsuki, de Orochimaru, de los Sannin, incluso de Naruto.

El ambiente se torno tenso, se podía sentir el temor en la respiración de algunos, Akatsuki fue un verdadero problema, hubo muchas bajas, y ahora su nuevo enemigo era mas fuerte.

-Explícate mejor…-, exigió Kiba.

-Ya lo escuchasteis el otro día en la oficina de Tsunade-sama, según el informe de Sakura, Naruto no fue rival y quedo en esas condiciones, además encontré más información…

Todos prestaron más atención.

-Estos ninjas Alpha tienen cientos de años, Sasuke, recuerdas la técnica de traspaso de alma que Orochimaru quería utilizar contigo?-, Sasuke asintió,-…esa técnica es una especie de copia de la original, los ninjas Alpha utilizan una técnica similar, se comen vivos a sus adversarios para absorber su vida, su energía, su alma, de esta forma se mantienen jóvenes y fuertes, ya que también absorben sus técnicas, Orochimaru mientras estuvo en Akatsuki se entero de dicha técnica, pero no supo interpretar los datos y de ahí nació la técnica de traspaso de alma, una técnica defectuosa que solo se puede utilizar durante tres años.

Los shinobis asimilaban poco a poco la información, pero Sasuke aun tenia una duda.

-Has dicho que Orochimaru se entero de esa técnica cuando estaba en Akatsuki, como lo hizo?-, pregunto muy interesado Sasuke.

-Según lo que hemos averiguado, los Alpha eran los que estaban detrás de Akatsuki, ellos eran los que los controlaban por medio de un jutsu de control mental, a todos menos al líder…-, Sasuke se mordió el labio,-…querían que capturasen a los bijuu's para ellos, les iban a traicionar cuando los nueve demonios estuviesen en el ídolo, pero como sabéis, Naruto destrozo el ídolo.

Cada vez estaban más asustados, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada para romper aquel silencio tan denso, todos seguían esperando que Shikamaru siguiera con su informe.

-Según lo que tu dices, tenemos las de perder, pero dime, sabes cuales son los planes de ellos?-, pregunto calmadamente Sai.

-Creo que si, aunque espero que mi investigación haya fallado en este sentido…-, los presentes estaban confundidos ante el comentario de Shikamaru,-…según pude investigar, quieren exterminar a la raza humana para crear un nuevo mundo con nuevos seres humanos, quieren convertirse en dioses, y para eso utilizaran el poder de los Bijuu, fusionaran a los demonios de dos en dos, y luego los sellaran en su interior, el único que no se fusionara en Kyubi que tiene chakra ilimitado, luego de tenerlos en su interior destruirán a la humanidad, para eso necesitaban el ídolo.

-Pero el ídolo fue destruido por Naruto hace diez años…

-Si Shino, tienes razón, Naruto lo destruyo, y por eso no lo han matado….-, todos se empezaban a impacientar con el numero de veces que Shikamaru los dejaba en estado de confusión,-…Naruto durante sus viajes con Jiraiya fue a un templo a reforzar su sello, el sello que mantenía a Kyubi en su interior, en dicho templo están sellados todos los bijuu que ya no están dentro de un Jinchuuriki, allí no pueden tomar el control de nada, no pueden destruir, allí es todo oscuridad, sin mencionar que allí se encuentra el otro método para fusionar los bijuu y meterlos en su interior. Naruto es el único humano en el mundo que sabe la ubicación de ese sitio, por eso lo retuvieron y por eso no a muerto, el es la clave.

Sasuke estaba aun mas enfadado, de nuevo las ansias de poder de un egoísta podían ser capaces de destruir a su mejor amigo, de nuevo el era el punto de mira.

-Que podemos hacer?-, pregunto Sasuke esta vez con preocupación.

-Tenemos dos opciones…-, todos miraron a Shikamaru,-…la primera es la que pueden tomar los miembros del consejo en cualquier momento, que es matar a Naruto y acabar con las posibilidades de que alguien mas sepa de la ubicación del templo…-, ante esto, los presentes se sintieron entre enfadados y atemorizados, sabían de lo que es capaz de hacer el consejo, y esa era una posibilidad,-…y la segunda, es… confiar en Naruto, seguro que nos sorprende.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto miraba asombrado a Minos, ahora parecía que el era el que pedía un favor, parecía que los papeles se hubiesen cambiado.

-Como que venza a los Alpha a cambio del agua?, con mi poder actual no puedo enfrentarme ni al mas débil seria imposible…-, Minos sonrió ante el comentario de Naruto.

-Chico, te daré el agua para que los venzas, pero si no lo haces me darás tu vida…-, Naruto miro a los ojos a Minos, pidiendo mas explicaciones,-…a ver, como te lo digo, te daré el agua, te curara los ojos, te dará poder bla, bla, bla, este poder será útil y ventajoso para luchar con los cuatro subordinados de los Alpha, te aseguro que los vencerás, pero con el líder, el quinto, no te lo aseguro, ya que tendrás un poder se podría decir que igual al de el, luchareis de igual a igual, así que no se quien ganara.

-Y si no le gano al líder, me mataras?, el obtendría la información del templo y sellaría a los nueve demonios en su interior haciéndolo inmortal e invencible.

Minos sonrió.

-Si tu no puedes, yo tomare prestado tu cuerpo y lo matare, no puedo permitir que se rompa el equilibrio, y si yo hago eso, tu alma me pertenecerá, serás mi esclavo en este lugar por toda la eternidad, que te parece?, por el lado en el que lo mires tu objetivo se cumple, ambos salimos ganando.

-Esta bien, pero si lo venzo quiero que hagas algo por mi…-, Minos le miro un poco confundido.

-Teniendo en cuenta que en este caso nos ayudaremos mutuamente, dime que quieres?

-Que me quites la maldición, quiero usar el poder que le diste a mi clan para proteger a los humanos de guerras como estas…

Minos sonrió de nuevo, era la primera vez que sonreía con tanta naturalidad, definitivamente aquel chico era diferente a todos los que habían venido a por el agua.

-Creo que es justo, tú me quitas un problema de encima y yo te quito a ti un problema, trato hecho, pero recuerda, si llego a ver que vas a ser vencido tomo tu cuerpo, le mato y tu alma me pertenecerá.

Naruto levanto su mano haciendo señal para que Minos la estrechara con el, Minos acepto el gesto y se dieron un fuerte apretón.

-Hecho…

-Bien, sígueme, te llevare a la Fuente de la Vida…

Naruto le siguió, caminaron por aquel largo pasillo, llegaron al salón que tenia en el centro la fuente, Minos tomo la copa, pero esta vez su energía no era negra como le había escuchado decir Naruto, la energía que encerraba dentro de si el trato era dorada, brillaba como el sol y para Naruto, era la esperanza que terminaría con esa guerra. Minos se acerco a Naruto con la copa.

-Tienes un minuto para bebértela, en un minuto se cumplen cinco días terrestres de estar aquí.

Naruto miro algo asustado a Minos y agarro rápidamente la copa, se la bebió de golpe, sintió como comenzaba a quemarle dentro de si, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes chico, es solo el efecto del agua, no morirás, a menos que hayas mentido. Ahora mismo te enviare de vuelta al mundo humano, espero no volverte a ver.

Dicho esto Minos levanto su mano, Naruto le miraba desde el suelo donde seguía retorciéndose de dolor, en un segundo se abrió un agujero en el suelo que hizo caer a Naruto dentro de si.

-El Agua de la Vida que en realidad trae la muerte, para eso la creaste Kami-Sama?-, dicho esto, Minos se retiro lentamente del sitio para regresar a sus aposentos hasta que otro humano regresase.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ahora a contestar Reviews, fueron cuatro, buen dato, muy buen dato:

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Siempre se tiene una pareja preferida en cada serie, en mi caso no la tengo, tal vez por eso no tengo novia, es difícil encasillarte en un solo objetivo, y creo que lo mismo pasara con los fic que haga de Naruto, nunca serán de una pareja en especial, en el que estoy escribiendo ahora, tiene la pinta de ser algo, pero al final se cambian las tornas, ya veréis. En este fui mas arriesgado, la pareja la decidí cuando iba escribiendo el capitulo 18, y son 20, axial que ya veréis lo confuso que llegara a ser.

**Seirius: **Las ranas las controla Jiraiya, y por tanto como dicen en mi tierra, el que anda en la miel, algo se le pega, creo que Naruto también sufrió de esos efectos, pero bueno, eso es otra historia, las ranas son los personajes mas divertidos de Naruto, cuando vi a Gamakichi en la pelea con Gaara, y luego en la pelea con Orochimaru, me di cuenta que esa rana era super-divertida, y que era exactamente igual que Naruto, a lo mejor por eso fue la primera que invoco, por que sus personalidades encajan. Por otro lado en el manga ahora mismo, hemos visto a tres invocaciones de ranas, las tres han sido súper divertidas y sus personalidades también, en ese tipo de cosas y detalles me base para crear la personalidad de los anfibios estos.

**AbrilAries7: **Esa es la esencia de este fic, crear duda, si no no seria divertido, pero créeme, habrá un momento en el que la pareja sea lo que menos te importe, por que la historia podría no tener un final feliz.

**Rukodaime Naruto: **Que bien, un nuevo lector, me siento agradecido por tus palabras, y me alegro que la historia te haya gustado, intentare colgar con mas frecuencia los capítulos, oks?

Y por ultimo a todos los que están siguiendo el fic, muchas gracias.

Bueno, por el momento nada mas, espero que nos leamos pronto ya estaré publicando mas, venga hasta luego.


	11. Chapter 9: El Guerrero que Os Protegerá

Después de un pequeño paron ocasionado por los últimos exámenes y un pequeño trabajo que salio por ahí (me eh recuperado económicamente), regreso con la Historia, no fue mi intención pararla por tanto tiempo, la verdad es que las obligaciones eran superiores a mi y el llegar agotado a casa impedía que realizase las correcciones como era debido.

Para resarcirme pondré hoy dos capítulos, debo decir que de los mejores de la historia. En esta ocasión empieza a desarrollarse por completo el argumento, empezaremos a ver que es lo que le espera a Naruto de aquí en adelante. Por otro lado hay una parte muy bonita de Naruto con alguien mas, en esta escena vemos como el rubio abre su corazón, será un indicio de amor? No lo diré, lo veréis con el desarrollo de la historia.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 9: El Guerrero que Os Protegerá**

_-Donde estoy?_

_-Estas dentro de tu mente Uzumaki, es el único sitio donde te puedo contactar mientras estés en el mundo mortal…_

_-Por que no e despertado Minos?, debería haberlo hecho ya…-, pregunto Naruto con un notorio enfado._

_Ignorando aquella reacción, Minos le miro a los ojos, su mirada estaba llena de arrogancia y superioridad, la pequeña sonrisa que esbozo aquel ser inmortal fue la gota de colmo el vaso, Minos miraba a Naruto como si fuera basura, y eso era algo que el rubio detestaba. Le recordaba a Sasuke cuando se dejo invadir por la oscuridad, le recordaba a Pein, le recordaba a Itachi, le recordaba a las personas que le odiaban en la aldea. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando Minos retomo la palabra._

_-Si vamos a hacer un trato será mejor que nos ayudemos mutuamente, si no será mas difícil para ti ganar, y el que no ganes me obligaría a mi a rebajarme a tomar el cuerpo de un miserable humano, así que te diré tus limitaciones Uzumaki, te diré lo que podrás hacer, cuando lo podrás hacer y lo que no podrás hacer, en pocas palabras, te daré sabiduría……_

_Naruto le miraba incrédulo, no entendía aquel extraño ofrecimiento. Se suponía que era un problema de el, y que el único que saldría perjudicado seria el, a Minos no debería importarle, debería simplemente dejar que las cosas pasasen, pero eso no fue lo que sucedió._

_-Por que lo haces?, que ganas tu con eso?-, pregunto el shinobi ante el sospechoso desborde de amabilidad._

_-Por que eres diferente Uzumaki, por que aunque tengas ese poder que te ha dado el Agua, no lo usaras a tu beneficio, yo vi desde un principio lo que quieres hacer chico, y dime, Crees que es lo correcto?, crees que tus amigos después de tantos años en los que no estabas aceptaran perderte de nuevo?, es lo que quieres para ti?. Eso es digno de admirar Uzumaki, por eso te ayudare, por lo que te hace especial…_

_Naruto le miro desafiante, no esperaba que ese individuo ya supiera lo que iba a hacer en el futuro, se sentía mas cómodo cuando Kyubi era el único que lo sabia, ahora, otro ser sobrenatural se había enterado, si quería que su plan marchara debía ser más cuidadoso._

_-Que pides a cambio?-, pregunto con recelo._

_-Nada…- fue la única respuesta de Minos._

_-Nada?-, Naruto estaba aun mas confundido,-…eres uno de los jueces del inframundo, un ser inmortal y superior a cualquier humano, se supone que vives de hacer tratos con los humanos, tu les das algo y ellos te dan algo a cambio, es la regla no?_

_-Esta vez las ordenes vienen de los jefes, no te pediré nada mas…-, Naruto se quedo de piedra, había escuchado bien?, "los jefes",-…basta de charlas tontas, debo volverte sabio e informarte._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ino limpiaba delicadamente con una toalla húmeda el rostro de Naruto, quien seguía dormido. Cada vez que pasaba la toalla, recorría punto a punto el bronceado rostro del rubio, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho y manos temblaban a causa de los nervios; Hinata sonreía tiernamente sin que Ino lo notara cada vez que veía lo que le sucedía, Sakura simplemente se moría de envidia, aunque a ella ya le había tocado cuidar de Naruto la noche anterior, no se había atrevido a tener mucho contacto físico con el, Ino definitivamente era valiente.

-Me voy a buscar hiervas medicinales al huerto de los monjes, puede que necesitemos unas durante el viaje, por que cuando despierte Naruto, nos vamos…-, Sakura no hizo nada para disimular su enfado, salio dando fuertes zancadas de la habitación, Hinata por su parte, se divertía con la situación.

-Que le pasa a la frontuda?-, pregunto un poco molesta Ino ante la actitud de su mejor amiga.

-Debe ser que tiene envidia de lo que haces…-, le respondió Hinata sin quitar la mirada de la puerta por donde había salido la chica, Ino inmediatamente se sonrojo,-…debo enviar el reporte a Konoha, y decir que nos iremos cuando Naruto-kun se recupere por completo, así que vuelvo en seguida…-, Hinata se puso inmediatamente de pie, Ino, de pronto se dio cuenta de su situación y trato de impedir la marcha de la líder Hyuuga.

-¡No espera!, quédate, que haré si Naruto-kun despierta?-, decía la rubia mientras agarraba de un pie a Hinata.

-Deberías saberlo, eres medico…-, Ino soltó resignada la pierna de Hinata que salio tranquilamente de la habitación.

Naruto por su parte dormía placidamente, Ino dirigió sus ojos al rubio y se le quedo viendo, su mente comenzó a rememorar la vez que el la vio desnuda, y ella a el, también la nobleza con la que actuó a llevar a otra chica a que le ayudase, no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo de tan peculiares situaciones.

-Por que pienso de esa forma respecto a Naruto?, antes era tan…tonto…ahora lo sigue siendo pero…es tan amable conmigo, siempre se preocupa…nadie se a preocupado tanto por mi…-, Ino acaricio el rostro de Naruto, de pronto sintió un gran impulso en su interior, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro hacia el del chico.

Su corazón latía a gran velocidad, sus sentidos se habían paralizado, ahora lo único que sentía era la respiración de Naruto, lo único que escuchaba era los latidos de su corazón, lo único que olía era su calido olor, abrió un poco sus ojos y lo único que veía eran sus brillantes ojos azules.

-…-

¿Ojos Azules?, Ino se enrojeció en un instante, su corazón parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho, su manos sudaban ahora, ya no sentía, oía ni olía nada, Ino se quedo de piedra.

-Ino-chan, crees que tengo fiebre?-, pregunto un poco confuso Naruto.

-Po…Por que…lo...lo dices Naru…to-kun?-, dijo aun nerviosa, sin poder moverse de la cercanía del rubio.

-Bueno pues tu frente esta tocando la mía, así es como yo comparo temperaturas a ver si alguien esta resfriado, no pensé que vosotros los médicos lo hicieseis igual, me imaginaba uno de esos artilugios que usaba Tsunade para meterme por…-, Naruto dejo de hablar al recordar aquella incomoda situación.

Ino dio un salto hacia atrás y comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras ponía su mano en la nuca, su rostro estaba furiosamente rojo. Naruto se incorporo hasta sentarse, esperando la respuesta de Ino.

-Si, Naruto-kun, tienes razón, media tu temperatura, eso era tu temperatura corporal jejejeje…-, Naruto un poco confuso sonrió, se sentía feliz de que se preocuparan por el.

-Gracias…-, Ino dejo de reír.

-Que has dicho?-, pregunto la hermosa rubia.

-Gracias, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi antes…-, Naruto escondía su cabeza, se sentía triste al recordad aquella etapa de su vida en la que siempre que se enfermaba o accidentaba, los médicos del hospital le trataban fríamente, ahora todo era distinto.

Ino se sintió un poco culpable, sus padres le habían obligado a no acercarse al rubio, la habían obligado a odiarle, y aunque ella nunca supo la razón, siguió sus ordenes, pero solo hasta que le conoció de verdad, cuando hacían misiones, el daba todo por proteger a sus amigos. Ino sonrió tiernamente y se acerco hasta quedar cerca de Naruto, acomodo su cabeza en los hombros del rubio quien la miraba desconcertado cerrar los ojos mientras ella sonreía.

-Somos nosotros quienes debemos agradecerte, tu siempre nos salvas, tu siempre nos proteges Naruto-kun,…-, hubo un silencio acogedor en la habitación, durante unos segundos se podía escuchar como el aire acariciaba suavemente las hojas de los árboles,-…perdóname por ser como fui cuando éramos niños, no sabia de el gran peso que tenias que cargar…-, el semblante de Ino cambio a uno serio, triste y lleno de arrepentimientos. Naruto noto su cambio y sonrió comprensivamente, luego poso su mano en la mejilla de la rubia haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Tu lo has dicho Ino, no lo sabias, así que no hay nada que perdonar…-, Naruto seguía acariciando el rostro de Ino con una gran delicadeza que hacia que la chica se pusiera mas nerviosa y tuviera ganas de derretirse en ese momento,-…las cosas del pasado es mejor dejarlas allí, ahora lo que importa es lo que estamos viviendo en este momento y lo que nos espera por vivir.

Ino se incorporo y poso su nerviosa mirada en la de Naruto, tan serena y alegre como siempre, se quedo mirándolo fijamente, esperaba una reacción, pero el chico solo se limitaba a sonreír, "Dios, esa sonrisa", la rubia estaba completamente seducida por Naruto, tuvo el impulso de acercar su rostro cuando.

-Esperamos no interrumpir…-, la voz provenía de la puerta, y su dueña era una enfurecida Sakura quien tenia detrás suyo Hinata un poco triste.

-Para nada Sakura-chan, le estaba agradeciendo a Ino-chan el trabajo que estáis haciendo, estoy muy agradecido con vosotras…-, respondió mientras sonreía a las chicas y calmaba un poco el ambiente, y para pesar de Ino con mucha sinceridad, por el momento Naruto no tenía intenciones de ese tipo con ella.

Sakura se acerco al chico y comenzó a hacerle un chequeo para ver si estaba mejor, aunque en el tiempo que estuvo inconciente no presento ningún síntoma de estar mal, para Sakura siempre era mejor prevenir.

-Estoy bien Sakura-chan, por el momento no debes preocuparte por mi, mira recupere la vista y todo…-, Naruto señalo alegremente sus ojos que volvían a ser azules, ya no habían quemaduras en sus retinas ni nada, estaba mejor.

Sakura le sonrió, y luego le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Eso es por no dejar que te ayudáramos imbesil, para eso nos trajiste, para que te mataran ante nuestros ojos, me preocupe mucho cuando te escuche gritar…-, las lagrimas amenazaron con salir, Hinata e Ino le miraban, sabían como se sentía la chica, ellas también habían sufrido. Naruto se incorporo y de nuevo brindo a las chicas una sonrisa calida.

-Lo siento, no creí que os preocuparías tanto…-, Sakura se calmo un poco, ahora las tres observaban a Naruto que tenia expresión de miedo y preocupación, -…por mas que vosotras queráis, por mas que todos estéis dispuestos a formar parte de esto, no puedo haceros formar parte de esta guerra, no ahora…, mañana temprano regresaremos a Konoha, descansad.

-Naruto…-, susurro preocupada Sakura al ver la tristeza de su amigo, Naruto se puso de pie y salio ante la preocupada mirada de sus amigas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Etsuya caminaba lentamente entre las calles de un pueblo, su gran altura y su oscura vestimenta llamaban la atención de los aldeanos, solo que cuando alguien dirigía su mirada al temible hombre su tenebrosa aura hacia que aquel que le miro, prefiriera seguir con su camino.

Finalmente entro en una taberna llena de borrachos, se sentó en la barra y se dirigió al cantinero.

-Sake, ahora…-, exigió, el asustado dueño asintió y en menos de un parpadeo Etsuya ya tenia su pedido en frente de el.

-Etsuya-sama, me alegra verle de nuevo, han pasado muchos años…-, dijo un hombre viejo que se sentó a su lado.

-Si te mande llamar de nuevo era por trabajo, no por que te echaba de menos…-, soltó fríamente mientras bebía un sorbo de sake,-…Trajiste lo que te pedí?.

El viejo saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pergamino color negro y lo puso en la barra.

-Fue lo único que conseguí en tres días, aunque me siento orgulloso…-, el viejo sonreía mientras veía el pergamino.

Etsuya bebió de nuevo un poco de Sake y tomo el pergamino en sus manos,-…eres el mejor espía que conozco, se que en tres días has averiguado mucho sobre ese Uzumaki Naruto.

El viejo le sonrió amablemente, Etsuya metió su mano entre sus ropas y saco una bolsa que al parecer estaba llena de monedas y se la dio al viejo.

-No la abras aquí, esto esta lleno de ladrones.

El viejo asintió, dio una reverencia a Etsuya y salio del recinto, Etsuya se sonreía a si mismo mientras observaba el pergamino. Afuera a un par de calles de la taberna, el viejo se dispuso a abrir su preciada bolsa llena de monedas, y al hacerlo se encontró con piedras y varios sellos explosivos.

-Et…suya-sama…-, una explosión se dejo escuchar en la taberna donde Etsuya seguía bebiendo con tranquilidad su sake.

-Ya no necesito a un viejo, le dije que se jubilara pero no me hizo caso…-, tomo el pergamino y lo guardo entre sus ropas, dejo dinero en la barra y salio de la taberna, se dirigiría a su nuevo destino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de noche en el Templo de la Luz, los monjes estaban descansando pues ya habían hecho su ultima oración del día, se respiraba paz en el ambiente. Pero, sobre el tejado de la residencia, había una silueta que contemplaba la luz de la luna que esa noche estaba en todo su esplendor; Naruto se encontraba observando aquel astro intentando calmar sus miedos interiores, esos que le hacían dudar de un futuro para el.

-"_**El mocoso se da por vencido antes de luchar, típico de el**_"-, resonó en la cabeza de Naruto.

-"Y yo que me empezaba a acostumbrar a mi privacidad"-, dijo con sarcasmo Naruto.

-"_**Privacidad para que? Tu vida social apesta, ni siquiera puedes decirle a esa chica que la amas, no les puedes decir a esas chicas que lo mas seguro es que tengamos que morir para salvar sus patéticas existencias, dime, aun crees en tener una buena vida mocoso?**_"-, Naruto escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, Kyubi tenia razón, la privacidad era lo menos importante en esos momentos, ahora tenia que prepararse para lo que le había dicho Minos en su sueño, si no, todo estaría perdido.

-"A veces no eres tan malo zorro"-, le dijo Naruto a su demonio mientras sonreía.

-"_**Cállate mocoso**_"

-"Amargado"

-"_**Mariquita**_"

-"Cotilla"

-"_**Virgen**_"

Naruto escondió su cabeza mientras fuertes carcajadas resonaban en su cabeza, la lucha de palabras esta vez la había ganado el zorro.

-Pareces deprimido Naruto-kun…-, Naruto levanto su rostro y busco con su mirada a la propietaria de la voz, era Ino quien estaba de pie junto al rubio y le brindaba una encantadora sonrisa.

-Ino-chan, deberías estar descansando…-, dijo tratando de parecer responsable.

-Tú también, acabas de despertar después de tres días inconciente y yo no te digo nada…-, Naruto de nuevo fue derrotado con palabras, no tenia nada en contra del argumento de la rubia.

Ino se sentó junto a Naruto y el silencio reino durante unos cuantos minutos, el viento acariciaba la tersa piel de la rubia, el hermoso cielo estrellado acompañado por la Luna llena, hacían que Ino se sintiera por tercera vez en el día nerviosa por la presencia de Naruto.

-El día que cumplí diez años un grupo de borrachos entro a mi casa y me dieron una paliza, fue la forma en la que me desperté aquel día, con mi casa hecha un desastre y yo completamente ensangrentado…-, Ino observo a Naruto al escuchar esto, su expresión era tranquila con una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados,-…aquel día me pregunte por que la gente me golpeaba, intente odiarlos, pero no podía, me era imposible odiar a alguien de la aldea…-, Naruto echo su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió sus ojos para ver el firmamento que se rendía a sus ojos,-…cuando me convertí en gennin supe que no era su culpa, ni mi culpa, no era culpa de nadie lo que me pasaba, ellos solo sentían dolor, el mismo que yo sentía por no tener a nadie nunca, solo que a diferencia de mi, ellos habían tenido a alguien y lo habían perdido por lo que yo tenia encerrado dentro de mi…

Ino se comenzó a sentir culpable, su nerviosismo fue reemplazado por vergüenza, tristeza, pena, el dolor que había sentido Naruto toda su vida había sido causado por personas que no había aceptado una pérdida.

-Sabes, la noche después de la que me entere de mi condición de jinchuuriki me fui a entrenar al campo de entrenamiento 7, como a las tres de la madrugada me deje caer rendido en la hierva y observe el cielo, era igual que el que hay en este momento…-, las palabras de Naruto eran embriagadoras, seductoras, Ino en medio de su tristeza, se sentía mas atraída hacia aquel chico,-…me entrenaba para vengarme de los que me habían lastimado, eso intentaba, pero en mi interior algo me decía que no era eso lo que yo quería, lo que en realidad quería era disculparme con ellos, pedirles perdón por el dolor que les causaba, y la mejor forma que se me ocurrió fue seguir con mi sueño de ser Hokage, y de esa forma protegerlos para que algo así nunca volviese a suceder…-, Naruto extendió su mano hacia el firmamento como queriendo coger una de las miles de estrellas.

-Ya te lo había dicho cuando despertaste Naruto-kun, nosotros somos quienes debemos disculparnos contigo, te hemos causado mucho dolor…-, las palabras de Ino no pudieron ocultar el llanto que inundaba sus ojos, Naruto limpio sus lagrimas amablemente con sus manos.

-Exactamente esto es lo que quiero evitar que pase…-, Naruto le brindo una mirada y una sonrisa llena de ternura a Ino, la cual nuevamente se sonrojo,-…no mas dolor por mi causa, no mas lagrimas por mi causa, eso es lo que quiero hacer el día que sea Hokage, si llego a serlo claro.

Ino no podía decir nada, estaba siendo hipnotizada por el rubio que limpiaba tiernamente las lágrimas que habían pasado por sus mejillas.

-Naruto-kun yo…

-Shisst, no digas nada, es hora de ir a dor…ARGH-, Naruto se agarraba la frente con fuerza, un fuerte dolor invadía su interior.

-¡Naruto-kun, que te pasa!-, pregunto preocupada Ino mientras intentaba calmarlo.

Naruto dirigió su mirada a la chica y sus ojos ya no eran azules, eran de un color amarillo, y con la pupila dilatada, Ino sintió un gran temor al verlos, pero de pronto comenzaron a recobrar su color original lentamente. Naruto dejo de sentir dolor, su respiración se normalizo, y de pronto cayo inconciente en los brazos de Ino.

-¡Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!, ¡¿Estas bien?!-, el chico dormía placidamente en los brazos de la rubia, al notar que al parecer todo iba bien se calmo un poco y coloco la cabeza de Naruto en su regazo.

Ino acariciaba el rostro de Naruto, con la misma o mas ternura con la que el lo había hecho antes con ella, sonreía mientras lo hacia, pensaba para si misma que cuando estaba calmado y mostraba aquel lado humano y frágil le gustaba aun mas, la chica se estaba enamorando perdidamente del rubio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces acerco su rostro al de el y le dio un suave beso en los labios, aunque hubiera deseado que el estuviese consiente para que le hubiese devuelto aquella muestra de afecto, se sintió feliz, al final había conseguido lo que había ido a buscar esa noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día era realmente hermoso, en la entrada del Templo de la Luz, estaban los cuatro shinobis despidiéndose de los monjes.

-Id con cuidado…-, decía el monje de mayor edad a Naruto y compañía.

-Así lo haremos, no te preocupes, vosotros cuidaos mucho y gracias por todo…-, el anciano le sonrió a Naruto y este le devolvió el gesto, hizo una señal a sus compañeras y de un salto desaparecieron del lugar, comenzaron a alejarse del templo entre las ramas del hermoso bosque.

-En dos días llegaremos a Konoha, ahora iremos en dirección al rió oriental y tomaremos un barco, así ahorraremos camino y además podremos descansar…-, las chicas asintieron ante las ordenes, se suponía que Sakura era la líder, pero Naruto tomo las riendas y lo hizo de forma excelente, ninguna protesto, ya que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Por que quieres llegar tan rápido a Konoha?-, pregunto curiosa Sakura.

-Debo preguntar algo a la gente del consejo, pedir una autorización, y entre mas pronto lo haga mejor, así que ¡VAMOS!-, ante el grito de Naruto este desapareció dejando a las chicas confundidas debido a la grandiosa velocidad que había adquirido,-¡MOVEOS, QUE OS DEJO ATRÁS!-, se pudo escuchar a lo lejos donde Naruto hacia señas, las chicas no tuvieron mas remedio que acelerar el paso, o los saltos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jiraiya se encontraba sentado en el tejado de la oficina de Tsunade con una libreta en sus manos, estaba completamente en blanco y sus ojos estaban situados en ninguna parte.

-No hay inspiración?-, se escucho detrás de el.

-Creo que debo dejar de investigar para mi libro por ahora, ya que hay cosas mas importantes, no crees Tsunade?-, la aludida sonrió desde la ventana de su despacho a su antiguo compañero de equipo quien no quitaba la mirada del horizonte.

-Por que estas tan pensativo, no te veía así desde que murió Sarutobi-sensei…-, pregunto la Hokage.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, solo es eso, espero que cuando Naruto regrese todo este bien y podamos derrotar a esa gente…-, Tsunade agacho la cabeza, intuía que esa iba a ser la respuesta del sannin, sus intentos por animarle se habían esfumado cuando menciono a su sensei.

-Naruto a crecido, es mas maduro y sabrá que hacer, además, nos tiene a nosotros, no dejaremos que le pase nada…-, Jiraiya aparto su mirada del horizonte y la poso en su antigua compañera, por ella no pasaban los años, le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

-Es verdad, no debo preocuparme tanto, a propósito…-, Tsunade le miro, el tomo un bolígrafo y lo acerco a su libreta a punto de escribir algo,-…de que color llevas las braguitas, por que sujetador fijo que no traes verdad…-, no pudo siquiera sonreír pervertidamente cuando ya estaba volando junto con el escritorio de Tsunade utilizado por ella misma para agredir al sannin.

-Viejo pervertido, y yo que estaba preocupada…-, respiro pesadamente la sannin mientras se dirigía a llamar a algún ninja disponible para que le consiguiera un escritorio nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y compañía ya estaban en el barco que los acercaría mas en su camino de regreso a Konoha, los cuatro estaban recostados en una de las barandillas observando las cristalinas aguas que chocaban con el barco mientras este se movía.

-De solo ver el agua me dan ganas de nadar, hace mucho calor…-, se quejaba Ino ante en insoportable clima.

-A mí en cambio me dan ganas de pescar y poder comerme un buen pescado a la brasa…-, decía Naruto mientras imaginaba su delicioso pez.

-Tu solo piensas en comer no?- reía Sakura amenizando el ambiente, los cuatro rieron abiertamente, era una día hecho para divertirse, pero como todo el mundo sabe, no existe la felicidad completa.

Una gran explosión se escucho en la cubierta, esto alarmo a los shinobis quienes salieron corriendo hacia el sitio donde se origino, la chicas se sorprendieron al ver un hombre de dos metros con una larga cabellera negra y unos tenebrosos ojos rojos.

-Fue fácil encontrarte mocoso…-, soltó Etsuya al ver a Naruto quien no demostraba ni pizca de miedo.

-Esta vez no te será fácil vencerme, no soy el mismo…-, Naruto le miraba seriamente, completamente convencido de sus palabras.

-Sabes algo mocoso, tengo hambre, y la chica de los ojos blancos se ve apetitosa…-, en menos de un segundo Etsuya ya estaba detrás de Hinata,-…creo que te voy a comer, pero no aquí, me gusta comer solo…-, Etsuya humedeció sus labios con su lengua, luego agarro a Hinata del cuello y salio del sitio de un salto.

-Seguid hasta Konoha, ya os alcanzare con Hinata, si no llego cinco horas después que vosotras entonces reunid un escuadrón y buscad a Hinata, ¿¡ENTENDIDO?!-, las chicas no tuvieron tiempo de responder, Naruto salto rápidamente del barco con su sangre llena de furia en busca de Etsuya.

-"_**Mocoso, debes calmarte, recuerda lo que dijo Minos en tu sueño, debes actuar racionalmente**_"-, los ojos de Naruto que se estaban empezando a tornar amarillos, dejaron de hacerlo, su respiración se calmo y comenzó a pensar mas calmado mientras corría.

-"Tienes razón, y además ahora hay alguien de por medio, debo ser prudente"-, Naruto siguió siguiendo a Etsuya quien al parecer iba sin dirección alguna, para Naruto esta era la revancha.

-Prometí que os protegería a todos y voy a cumplir mi promesa hoy. Sobretodo a ti Hinata, ya que tu siempre has cuidado de mi y te has preocupado por mi, es hora de que te devuelva el favor…-, En un instante la velocidad del rubio aumento casi convirtiéndose en viento, era hora de comprobar los efectos del Agua de la Vida.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ahora a contestar Reviews, de nuevo fueron cuatro:

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Si este trato te pareció justo, te parecerá ahora mas injusto, bueno, no ahora, mas adelante, ya veras.

**AbrilAries7: **Si, un poco idiota si que es, pero que seria de Naruto si no fuera tonto, seria una serie aburrida, o al menos eso creo yo, y por lo de actualizar pronto, intentare que no vuelva a pasarme lo de hoy.

**Hannita Asakura: **Gracias por tu comentario positivo, me sube la moral y me hace sonrojar, jejeje.

**Mey la poderosa: **Muy bien, te daré una pista, es Naru alguien, no puedo decir mas, ya he hablado mucho.

Y por ultimo a todos los que están siguiendo el fic, muchas gracias.

Bien, pues esto es todo por el momento, en un par de minutos publico el capitulo 10, advierto es muy violento.


	12. Chapter 10: Daimahogan Los Ojos del Diab

Muy bien no han pasado mas de 10 minutos y publicare el capitulo 10, llegando así al ecuador de la historia, este capitulo contiene escenas violentas, claro que no son nada en comparación a lo que viene en capítulos posteriores, algunas podrían herir la sensibilidad del lector, así que se recomienda tener gasa y venditas para tapar esas heridas mientras se lee, jejeje, por lo demás nada, también hay un pequeño guiño de una pareja, pero nada esta escrito, en el pasado capitulo también lo hubo o no? Ya veremos que nos trae el futuro.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 10: Daimahogan Los Ojos del Diablo**

El río se había convertido en una pista de carreras, Etsuya corría por el llevando a una Hinata inconciente en brazos mientras que Naruto le seguía muy de cerca.

-¡Espera cobarde!-, gritaba Naruto desde atrás.

Etsuya solo le devolvía una mirada prepotente, como si lo tuviera ya todo ganado, le sonreía cínicamente.

-Ese cabron, ¡MALDITO COBARDE DEJALA Y VEN A PELEAR CONMIGO!-, Naruto estaba cada vez mas desesperado, su furia estaba llenando su interior, su corazón latía mas rápido, estaba sudando.

-"_**Hey chico cálmate, no entres en su juego, recuerda lo que te dijo Minos**_"-, le decía Kyubi a Naruto. Inmediatamente los recuerdos invadieron su mente, recuerdos de la charla que tuvo con Minos mientras estaba inconciente.

_**Flash Back**_

_Naruto y Minos estaban uno en frente del otro, Minos le miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Control-, dijo el inmortal._

_-Control?_

_-Si, eres un humano, y te dejas llevar por las emociones que sientes en un segundo, deberías saber que existen tres tipos de emociones que debes seguir en una lucha…-, Minos comenzó a rodear a Naruto sin quitarle la mirada._

_-La razón, lo que os diferencia de los animales. ¿Qué seria lo correcto?, ¿Qué seria lo incorrecto?, ¿Debería atacar ahora o después?. Eso es la razón, usar el cerebro, planear estrategias, pero no siempre funciona, por que la razón exige la mayoría de veces hacer sacrificios, y eso es algo que tu no haces verdad?-, Naruto seguía atento,-…luego esta el instinto, lo que hace que los animales y vosotros os parezcáis, utilizar tus sentidos, pensar como un jaguar en medio de la selva, un jaguar que tiene dos opciones, atacar o morir, depender de tus oídos, de tu olfato, de lo que sientas en un instante determinado; la desventaja de este es que, al igual que la razón, tiene un margen de error y alguien puede salir lastimado…-, Minos se puso en frente de Naruto y coloco su mano en la parte izquierda del pecho del rubio,-Por ultimo esta el corazón, es otra de las cosas que os diferencia de los animales, esa emoción que os obliga a proteger lo que quieres a cualquier coste, desventaja, ese coste puede ser tu vida._

_Naruto había escuchado una a una las palabras de Minos, intento entender a donde quería llegar pero le era difícil._

_-Y que sugieres?, todas llevan a un riesgo._

_-Por separado llevan a un riesgo…-, de pronto Naruto empezó a comprender,-…pero si las unes el riesgo desaparece, une las tres emociones esenciales del ser humano y crea una estrategia, maten el control de tus sentimientos para poder pensar con mas claridad, lo único que podría impedir que puedas concentrarte seria la ira, si te dejas llevar por la ira la maldición se apoderara de ti, no dejes que eso pase, apodérate tu de la maldición._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Naruto respiraba con mas tranquilidad, ya sabia que tenia que hacer, y sabia que no debía hacer, enfurecerse, si se dejaba controlar por la ira, la maldición de su familia se haría presente y su vida se acortaría, tenia que usar su propio poder, al menos por ahora.

-Muy bien, ahora a ejecutar el plan.

-"_**De que plan hablas mocoso?**_"-, pregunto confundido Kyubi, sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando la velocidad de Naruto aumento considerablemente.

-Primero velocidad…-, en un segundo Naruto alcanzo a Etsuya y se puso unos metros en frente de el, este se detuvo asombrado.

-Segundo ataque sorpresa…-, de debajo del agua dos copias tomaron los pies de Etsuya quien fue sumergido en el agua.

-Tercero rescate…-, una de las copias le arrebato de Etsuya a Hinata mientras este luchaba con la otra copia dentro del agua, dicha copia salto y puso a Hinata en la orilla al lado de un peñasco.

-Y ultimo, ¡PALIZA!-, el Naruto original se sumergió en el agua junto con sus otras tres copias y comenzó a pelear con Etsuya, el ninja Alpha estaba asombrado del progreso que había tenido Naruto en tan solo unos días. Un certero golpe en la mandíbula saco a Etsuya del agua, con Naruto siguiéndole de cerca.

-"Cuando se ha hecho tan fuerte este idiota?"-, se preguntaba Etsuya en su interior, pero no se alcanzo a responder cuando su ira invadió todo su ser, formo un par de sellos y dijo, -¡Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu!-, una gran bola de fuego fue dirigida hacia Naruto quien no la pudo esquivar y lo empujo de nuevo hacia el río, el vapor de agua invadió el ambiente haciendo que fuese mas difícil respirar.

-Se que el jefe me había dicho que no te matara, pero por haberme golpeado mereces la muerte, pero que demo…?-, No pudo terminar la frase cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, lo que el había atacado antes era una replica de Naruto, Etsuya se dejo caer al suelo y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-No le des la espalda a tu adversario nunca…-, Naruto le apuntaba con un kunai y le miraba con frialdad.

-Tu tampoco…-, una lluvia de shurikens impacto con la espalda de Naruto haciendo que este cayera en el suelo ensangrentado,-…después de todo no eras nada del otro mundo…-, Etsuya se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando el sonido de una explosión de humo llamo su atención,-…No puede ser, eso era…-, un kunai proveniente de los árboles impacto en un pie dejando su extremidad adherida al suelo.

-¡Así es, otro clon!-, Naruto venia corriendo de entre las ramas junto con otro clon, y entre ambos llevaban una enorme bola de chakra que de seguro impactaría en Etsuya,-¡ODAMA RASENGAN!-, el impacto fue brutal, el calmado rió comenzó a formar olas de gran altura impactando casi donde estaba Hinata inconciente, un gran cráter se formo donde estaba Etsuya y Naruto.

Etsuya tenía las ropas hechas trizas, escupía sangre, su torso dejaba ver unas marcas negras y muchas cicatrices, Naruto le miraba sin ninguna expresión.

-No debiste secuestrarla, ella no tiene nada que ver, la guerra es entre vosotros y yo, por eso has terminado de esta forma.

Etsuya reía, de pronto entre carcajadas comenzó a toser sangre.

-No tienes oportunidad contra nosotros chico…-, Etsuya respiraba agitadamente,-…tenemos las de ganar, tu solo eres uno.

Naruto le ignoro, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el agua en dirección hacia donde había dejado a Hinata.

-Cometes un grave error pensando que ya me has ganado, crees que unas gotitas de agua te darían el poder para vencernos, estas equivocado…-, Naruto se detuvo con esas palabras, giro su rostro y su confianza se esfumo, al parecer su ataque no había sido contundente.

Las heridas de Etsuya estaban sanando, sus músculos se tensaron y un chacra color negro comenzó a rodearle.

-Recuerda que tengo mas de quinientos años, un ataque tan simple no me puede derrotar…-, Etsuya comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto, este solo le preocupaba la seguridad de Hinata, que se encontraba en un sitio realmente vulnerable si comenzaban a luchar.

Naruto comenzó a pensar que podría hacer, pero en un instante Etsuya desapareció de en frente de el, agudizo sus sentidos para buscarlo, miro arriba, a su derecha, a su izquierda, atrás, salto pensando que saldría del agua, pero no estaba en ningún sitio, Naruto comenzó a sentir miedo cuando de pronto, pudo observar los ojos rojos de Etsuya a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

-Aquí acaba la pelea…-, Etsuya propino un certero puñetazo en la cara de Naruto que lo lanzo disparado hacia un peñasco, que para suerte de Naruto, estaba lejos de Hinata, al chocar con el peñasco, un pequeño derrumbe sepultó al rubio bajo grandes rocas.

Etsuya llego rápidamente al sitio y saco bruscamente a Naruto, lo tenia agarrado del cabello, Naruto le miraba con odio mientras sentía mucho dolor en su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ino y Sakura ya podían divisar el enorme muro que protegía Konoha, estaban mas tranquilas, habían tenido suerte, ya que estaban realmente cerca de la aldea, si el ataque hubiera sido un día antes podrían haber muerto.

-Espero que Naruto-kun y Hinata estén bien…-, decía preocupada Ino mientras saltaba junto a su compañera.

-Yo también.

Al fin llegaron a las puertas, en ellas estaban Sai y Kiba controlando las entradas y salidas, les recibieron con una sonrisa.

-Llegáis pronto, un momento, ¿Dónde están Naruto e Hinata?-, pregunto preocupado Kiba.

-Te lo explicare luego, reunid a los chicos en la oficina del Hokage ahora mismo y activad la barrera por si algún imprevisto, vamos…-, Kiba siguió las ordenes de Sakura, mientras ellas seguían con su camino rápidamente, Kiba y Sai activaron la barrera para que nadie entrase a Konoha en su ausencia.

-Debe ser algo bastante urgente para que me pida que hagamos esto…-, Kiba comenzó a correr seguido de Sai en dirección a la torre del Hokage,-…Mierda, espero que no sea tan grave.

Minutos después en la oficina de Tsunade estaban todos reunidos, Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, TenTen, Neji, Kurenai, Konohamaru, Kiba, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Udon, Shino, Moegi, Yamato, Ebisu, Ibiki, Sakura e Ino. Todos miraban con expectación a las dos chicas que bebían agua y acto seguido comían una píldora de soldado.

-Que pasa, donde están los demás?-, se atrevió a preguntar Tsunade.

-Fuimos atacados en el barco que nos traería al puerto que hay a dos horas de aquí, Hinata fue secuestrada y Naruto fue a rescatarla, el mismo Naruto nos exigió venir y preparar un escuadrón por si algo sale mal.

Los presentes estaban realmente asustados y enfurecidos, el problema se estaba acercando a sus tierras.

-Que propone hacer Tsunade-sama?-, dijo Neji quien estaba realmente preocupado por su protegida.

-Haremos lo que dijo Naruto, preparare un escuadrón para un posible ataque dentro de la aldea y otro mas pequeño para vigilar los alrededores.

Tsunade intentaba sonar confiada ante lo que decía, pero en realidad no lo estaba, sabia de lo que eran capaces esos ninjas, y los presentes en ese momento que eran los mejores ninjas de la aldea, no serian rivales para ellos.

-¡Ino, Sakura!, vosotras llevareis a Jiraiya, Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke, Anko y Lee a la zona donde se supone que podría estar Naruto, los demás os quedareis a cuidar la aldea y evacuar a los ciudadanos a los refugios, salid ahora mismo. ¡Shizune, tú les acompañas, puede que Naruto o Hinata necesiten ayuda médica y tres son mejor que dos.

Todos asintieron ante las órdenes de su líder, a pesar de la seriedad que mostraban, había temor, temor a una muerte próxima.

Todos siguieron las ordenes de su líder y salieron a gran velocidad de la oficina, acto seguido se dividieron en dos grupos, el grupo en cargado de ir al rescate de Naruto era dirigido por Kakashi, y este tomo la palabra.

-Sakura, hace cuanto tiempo os separasteis de Naruto?

-Seis horas Kakashi-sensei, lo cual me hace preocupar aun mas, Naruto no se tarda tanto en un combate…-, Kakashi descubrió su Sharingan y dio la orden de aumentar la velocidad, el escuadrón de apoyo se adentro en el bosque para dirigirse al río que lleva al valle del fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo, una profunda herida en su brazo hacia que la sangre saliera escandalosamente formando un charco de sangre.

-Me dijiste que habías cambiado, pues yo te veo igual de débil…-, Etsuya se acercaba al cuerpo de Naruto que luchaba por ponerse en pie.

Naruto con uno de sus brazos prácticamente inservible logro incorporarse un poco, observo su brazo, y luego le dio una pequeña mirada a su chaleco lleno de sangre.

-Maldito cabron, con lo que me costo encontrar la ropa adecuada y tu vienes y me la estropeas, además este fue un regalo de Hinata-chan…-, le reclamo Naruto mientras se arrancaba de un tirón el chaleco para quedar solo con la camiseta de mallas.

Etsuya le miro confundido, pensaba que la herida que le había hecho en el brazo le había causado mas daño, pero Naruto seguía con su actitud desafiante, como si no le hubieran hecho nada.

-Eres muy raro chico, pero bueno…-, dio una patada a Naruto que lo mando a volar hacia un árbol haciendo que este se partiera,-…me divierte que aguantes tanto, ni el kage de la nube había aguantado tanto, y mira que era fuerte…-, dijo mientras se acercaba a Naruto que se intentaba incorporar poco a poco.

Al fin Naruto logro ponerse en pie, tenia sus ojos cerrados y su expresión era seria, tranquila.

-Tu me estas subestimando, recuerda que tengo a Kyubi que me cura, nunca moriré en combate…-, abrió sus ojos y eran rojos, tenia colmillos y sus manos ya tenían garras, su herida se comenzó a curar,-…sabes, ahora el chakra de Kyubi solo me es útil cuando estoy herido, por que yo tengo mi propio poder, el poder que e estado incrementando por mi mismo, el poder que crece cuando quiero proteger a alguien, y ahora quiero proteger a alguien…-, Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Hinata,-…se lo prometí, y yo siempre cumplo una promesa…-, cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos volvían a tener el color azul de siempre, sus garras y colmillos habían desaparecido.

-"_**Estas seguro de que no quieres un poco de mi poder?**_"-, pregunto Kyubi a Naruto en su interior.

-"Debo luchar mis propias batallas, por el momento solo encárgate de curarme las heridas, yo me encargare de los golpes"-, Kyubi solo bufo, era verdad que ahora el era mas fuerte, y que esta batalla debía ganarla por el mismo, pero por otro lado Kyubi quería vivir, en ese momento el demonio solo era un espectador, Naruto ya no era tan vulnerable como cuando era niño, ahora el decidía cuando aceptaba el poder y cuando no, a Kyubi no le quedo mas remedio que hacer lo que su contenedor le pedía.

-Muy bien, basta de charla, a luchar…-, Naruto se puso en posición de ataque esperando la embestida de Etsuya quien se acercaba a el peligrosamente.

El rubio recibió el ataque de lleno en el estomago, pero segundos después el cuerpo desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Mierda otra copia…-, Etsuya lanzo instintivamente su mano hacia atrás esperando poder bloquear un posible ataque sorpresa que nunca se dio,-…Donde esta?.

-¡ABAJO!-, de la tierra salieron dos manos que halaron a Etsuya hacia abajo, y segundos después solo quedaba la cabeza del criminal en el exterior.

-Maldito enano, donde estas?-, escupió furioso intentándose mover, cosa que le costaba, hasta que de pronto pudo ver un papel que caía lentamente de lado a lado hacia el.

-Pero que diablos…-, el papel al fin cayo justo en frente de el, al percatarse de lo que era se asusto demasiado,-AAAAAAHHHH, MIERDA UN SELLO EXPLOSIVO, DEBO SALIR DE AQUÍ.

El sello comenzó a quemarse lentamente mientras Etsuya movía su cabeza frenéticamente, un par de segundos después una gran explosión invadió el sitio.

-Mierda…-, dijo Naruto desde un arbusto en el que se escondía,-…el cabron escapo a tiempo.

Naruto hizo un pequeño reconocimiento visual desde su posición, pero no encontraba nada.

-Donde diablos se ha metido?

-Aquí.

Naruto se giro y se encontró de nuevo con lo rojos ojos de Etsuya quien le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara sacándolo de los arbustos y tirándolo al sitio de la explosión.

-¡¿PERO QUE COÑO TE PASA CON MI CARA CABRON?!, POR SI NO TE HAS ENTERADO TENGO MAS PARTES EN MI CUERPO QUE NO HAS GOLPEADO…-, protestaba Naruto a Etsuya.

Naruto trataba de disminuir su dolor acariciándose la zona golpeada, escupió un poco de sangre y se puso en pie.

-Basta de juegos, es hora de ponerse serios…-, saco un kunai de su bolsa y comenzó a proporcionarle chakra, de pronto el kunai estaba envuelto con el azul chakra de Naruto,-…Esto me lo enseño antes de morir Asuma-sensei…-, Naruto lanzo su Kunai hacia Etsuya con fuerza, debido a la gran velocidad con la que fue lanzado, Etsuya no pudo esquivarlo y el kunai perforo de lleno su pierna dejándole un gran agujero en ella.

Etsuya dio un desgarrador grito y le dio una mirada asesina a Naruto.

-Esa herida no se cerrara, fue hecha con chakra…-, decía triunfante Naruto ante su enemigo.

Etsuya se incorporo difícilmente, y sin quitarle la mirada a Naruto sonrió.

-Esto no puede matarme…-, el ninja comenzó a acumular chakra en su mano ante la seria mirada de Naruto, quien estaba alerta ante cualquier ataque,-…te enseñare un ataque que si puede matar.

Cuando su brazo estaba cubierto de chakra negro, Etsuya se puso en posición como si quisiera lanzar algo, agito su mano como si abanicara algo y una corriente de chakra negro fue dirigida hacia Naruto que no pudo esquivarla, dejándolo tendido en el suelo con una gran marca en su costado derecho.

-"Mierda, duele mucho, no solo quema, sino que también actúa como veneno, es como los golpes de chakra que doy cuando uso el poder de Kyubi"-, pensaba Naruto mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

-Que pasa chico?, has perdido todo el empeño que tenias antes para vencerme?-, Etsuya piso el rostro de Naruto enterrándolo en la tierra.

Naruto poco a poco perdió el conocimiento, se vio sumido en una oscuridad completa, y luego una tenue luz, la luz de la jaula de Kyubi.

-"_**Esto no va bien chico, cada vez que estas cerca el se libra**_"-, Naruto permanecía con la cabeza mirando en el suelo.

-"_**Mocoso, que pasa mocoso, estas bien?**_"-, Naruto no reaccionaba, parecía en trance, parecía que ese no fuese el alma de Naruto.

En ese momento, Naruto comenzó a recordar la conversación con Minos. En medio de su trance, su mente le llevo a aquel momento, el momento en el que Minos le explicaba los aspectos de su nuevo poder.

_**Naruto Flasback**_

_-No obtendrás el poder de golpe Uzumaki…-, dijo Minos quien le daba la espalda a Naruto,-…este poder del agua de la vida no es como el que tu tienes de Kyubi, o el que tenia el Uchiha cuando Orochimaru le mordió, este poder saldrá cuando vea que tu estas preparado, antes no, en el momento en el que el agua de la vida vea que has crecido como guerrero, como ninja, y como ser humano, saldrá parte de este poder._

_Naruto estaba confuso, Minos se giro y le miro a los ojos tranquilamente._

_-Y si muero antes de que el agua de la vida crea que soy digno?_

_-Pues tomare tu cuerpo, terminare el trabajo y tu alma ser amia._

_Naruto se mordía el labio, este poder le exigía más de lo que esperaba._

_-Que es eso de que saldrá parte de este poder?, que pasara si no es suficiente para ganar?-, Minos dio un gran suspiro y se puso la mano en la barbilla intentando analizar la pregunta y planeando una buena respuesta._

_-Veras, siempre será suficiente menos en el momento en el que se libere por quinta vez…-, Naruto seguía sin entender,-…los Alpha tienen un orden de ataque, mandan al miembro en activo mas débil siempre, así que con el primero que pelearas será con el mas débil, luego le seguirá el cuarto, el tercero y así hasta llegar al mas fuerte, suelen pensar que no es necesario que los mas fuertes se inmiscuyan en batallas que no merecen la pena, por eso te derroto Etsuya, el es el mas débil de los cinco._

_Naruto escondía su rabia mirando a un lado, se sentía humillado, había descubierto que para sus enemigos el no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener que ir ellos mismos a capturarle._

_-Eso no responde a mi pregunta, que significa eso de que solo se liberara parte del poder?-, Naruto miro fríamente a Minos._

_-Pues muy sencillo, cuando pelees con Etsuya se liberara la energía suficiente para derrotarle, pero cuando pelees con el líder se liberara el ultimo ápice de energía que no te ayudara a derrotarle, sino que se igualara a la suya, en ese momento tu tendrás que usar algo mas que la fuerza del Agua de la Vida, deberás vencerlo con tus medios, los que tengas, deberás ser mas listo que el y derrotarle en su campo, deberás esperar a que cometa un error._

_-Una lucha igualada?...-, Naruto miro sonriente a Minos,-…me gusta, siempre lucho de igual a igual con mis adversarios, de esa forma se puede demostrar no quien es el mas fuerte, sino quien es mejor._

_**Fin Naruto Flasback**_

Al recordar esto, Naruto comenzó a sentir un gran dolor en su cabeza, se arrodillo en el mojado suelo de su mente mientras gritaba y se agarraba del cabello fuertemente.

-"_**Mierda, la maldición del mocoso esta actuando**_"-, Kyubi se preocupo, sabia que Naruto prefería mil veces que el tomara el control a que la maldición de su familia se manifestara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El escuadrón de apoyo corría por la orilla del río a gran velocidad, de pronto Kakashi se alarmo.

-Esta presencia…, no puede ser Naruto e Hinata corren peligro…-, Kakashi había llamado la atención de sus compañeros, Sakura se dirigió a el.

-A que se refiere Kakashi-sensei?-, Kakashi agacho su cabeza con tristeza.

-Eso es algo que debe contarte Naruto, no Kakashi, así que sigamos antes de que las cosas empeoren, al menos ya sabemos donde están-, dijo Jiraiya dando por terminada la conversación.

Ahora los ninjas iban mas rápido, el despliegue que chakra que había hecho Naruto les ayudo para poder saber el punto exacto, solo era cuestión de tiempo el encontrar a Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se revolcaba desesperado en el suelo ante los ojos de Etsuya que no sabia que era lo que pasaba, de un momento a otro Naruto dejo de gritar y de revolcarse.

-Y ahora que?-, susurro Etsuya expectante.

Naruto se puso de pie lentamente ocultando su mirada, Etsuya no le quitaba la mirada ni un segundo.

-Esto me recuerda la primera pelea que tuve que pelear con el…-, Etsuya se puso en posición de ataque, esta vez no lo iba a meter en ningún agujero negro para escapar.

Naruto alzo su mirada y sus ojos habían cambiado a un amarillo profundo casi como su cabello.

-Este poder…-, Naruto miraba sus manos,-…se siente tan bien, tanto poder albergado por mis antepasados…-, apretó fuertemente sus puños,-…el precio que pagamos es justo a cambio de tener el poder absoluto…-, Naruto abrió aun mas sus ojos con y su expresión fue la de un asesino, -…¡DAIMAHOGAN!-, grito el rubio, sus ojos se cubrieron por completo del color amarillo, sus músculos se tensaron, su pelo brillo mas, Etsuya misteriosamente comenzó a sentir miedo.

-"Esto ya no se parece a la pelea de la otra vez"-, pensó preocupado retrocediendo un paso.

-¿Qué pasa?-, pregunto Naruto con voz ronca y desequilibrada,-¿Acaso tienes miedo?, puedo olerlo.

Etsuya trago saliva.

-Te enseñare un verdadero Dojutsu, no como la ilusión del Sharingan o la estupidez del Byakugan, incluso es mejor que el Rinnengan-, Etsuya dio un paso mas hacia atrás, ahora sentía el chakra de Naruto, era descomunal, pero sobretodo, era siniestro,-…Bien, empecemos, ¡TSUKUYOMI NO JUTSU!.

En un instante el sitio se volvió del todo oscuro, Etsuya se vio crucificado y sin poder moverse.

-Genjutsu…-, dijo Etsuya mientras forcejeaba sus brazos.

-No…-, respondió Naruto desde atrás,-…esto, es real.

Una katana apareció en las manos de Naruto, y este sin pensarlo dos veces la atravesó en la pierna herida de Etsuya, quien dio un fuerte alarido al sentirlo.

-A diferencia de el Sharingan, mi Daimahogan te trae a esta dimensión en cuerpo y alma, en esta dimensión yo soy el amo y señor del tiempo, el sharingan hace algo similar, pero solo es una ilusión, aquí no…-, Naruto saco lentamente la espada haciendo que el dolor de Etsuya aumentara.

Al extraerla por completo, Naruto hizo un par de sellos y formo un Raikiri, segundos después Etsuya estaba atado a una silla y sus pues estabas sumergidos en una cubeta con agua.

-Te gusta el agua?-, Naruto introdujo el Raikiri dentro de la cubeta electrocutando a Etsuya quien no paraba de gritar, Naruto disfrutaba con eso; pasaron unos minutos y Naruto saco su mano de la cubeta, los pies de Etsuya estaban completamente quemados, ya no había piel y la sangre fluía mezclándose con el agua.

Etsuya respiraba pesadamente, su rostro estaba empapado en sudor, no podía creer que un chico que hacia un par de horas estaba revolcándose en el suelo ahora le estuviera haciendo sufrir de esa forma. Salio rápidamente de sus pensamientos ya que en cuestión de segundos el escenario volvió a cambiar, ahora estaba encadenado de sus brazos y colgaba.

-Bonito tatuaje el que tienes en el brazo…-, Naruto se acerco a Etsuya y comenzó a tocar el tatuaje con una de sus manos,-…Sabes, un ninja de tu categoría no le sienta bien uno como este, te hubieras hecho una chica desnuda o algo así, pero un tribal?, vaya mierda, lo voy a quitar…-, Naruto tenia en sus manos un recipiente con un liquido verde y pastoso, lo comenzó a verter en el brazo tatuado de Etsuya, quien de pronto sintió arder su brazo.

Un aterrador grito de dolor se escucho en la nada de aquella dimensión, Naruto estaba derramando acido en el brazo de Etsuya, quien sentía como su carne se quemaba.

-Ya me he aburrido, volvamos al mundo humano…-, Naruto tiro el recipiente y antes de caer al suelo este desapareció,-…se me olvidaba, tu has sentido que han pasado horas aquí, pero en realidad solo ha sido un segundo…-, Etsuya con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le miro a los ojos desafiante,-…KAI.

Etsuya abrió de nuevo sus ojos y vio de nuevo el sitio donde había estado peleando con Naruto, y en frente de el vio a Naruto con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa triunfante.

-A sido divertido ¿verdad?-, Etsuya se intento incorporar.

-Maldito zorro…-, Etsuya apoyo uno de sus brazos en la tierra para ponerse de pie pero un fuerte dolor se lo impidió, observo su brazo, y pudo ver como ya no había piel, solo carne y sangre, miro su pierna y vio la herida de la Katana, luego sus pies y tenían las quemaduras del Raikiri.

-Te dije que no era Genjutsu…-, Naruto se comenzó a acercar a paso lento y al llegar a el, se puso a su altura,-…te molesta tu brazo?-, pregunto mientras le miraba fijamente con sus dorados ojos,-…no te preocupes ya lo soluciono.

Naruto ante el asombro de Etsuya, agarro el brazo quemado y comenzó a halarlo con fuerza, Etsuya gritaba de dolor mientras intentaba con su brazo bueno zafarse de Naruto. Segundos después, en un ultimo tirón de Naruto, este arranco el brazo de Etsuya, la sangre comenzó a salir descontrolada, algunos tendones y nervios colgaban de hombro de Etsuya que no paraba de gritar.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, TE MATARE, TE VOY A MATAR CABRON!-, Naruto reía diabólicamente mientras veía el sufrimiento de Etsuya, cuando se percato de varias presencias.

Sakura miraba aterrorizada la escena, junto a ella estaban, Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke, Anko, Lee, Ino y Shizune que no estaban menos asustados. Naruto les miro por unos segundos.

-Naruto… que te…que te ha pasado-, logro decir Sakura.

De nuevo, Naruto sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a arder, se tiro al suelo y comenzó a revolcarse del fuerte dolor que sentía.

-¡NO ASI NO, ASI NO QUIERO GANAR, DE ESTA FORMA NO!-, gritaba ante la confusa mirada de sus amigos.

Sakura se acerco corriendo al rubio.

-¡Sakura, no vayas, puede hacerte daño!-, grito Kakashi.

Sakura recordó la vez que vio por primera vez como Naruto era poseído por Kyubi, aquella vez que un Naruto sin conciencia le ataco, la misma vez que ella era débil y no pudo seguir para evitar que el chico se siguiera transformando. Esta vez no le importaba, esta vez si Naruto la golpeaba ella se levantaría, y así lo haría las veces que fuese hasta poder estar al lado del chico y de esa forma calmar su dolor.

Pero nada pasaba, Naruto seguía al lado de Etsuya quien también se quejaba de dolor, Sakura finalmente llego a donde estaba el rubio y le abrazo.

-Naruto, cálmate, shisss, ya estoy aquí…-, el tierno susurro de la chica alarmo a Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, aléjate…-, decía entre lagrimas Naruto,-… puedo hacerte daño como aquella vez…-, Sakura se quedo asombrada, Naruto se había enterado de aquel incidente, pero eso no era lo mas importante, lo importante era que Naruto estaba desecho, sus ojos, eran aun amarillos, aunque ahora, se podía ver un leve tono azul que comenzaba a sobreponerse al amarillo,-…no quiero hacerte daño…-, Naruto trato de apartar a Sakura con sus manos, pero ella tomo una de ellas y la puso en su mejilla haciendo que el rubio le acariciase.

-Me haces mas daño cuando te veo sufrir de esa forma…-, Sakura hablaba tiernamente, Naruto recobraba la calma y sus ojos volvían poco a poco a su azulado color,-… por favor Naruto, no me pidas que me aleje, déjame protegerte también.

De pronto un chakra azul comenzó a rodearlos a ambos, Sakura se alarmo por el suceso, llego a pensar que era un ataque de Etsuya, pero sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando sintió la mano de Naruto acariciando tiernamente su cabello.

-No Sakura-chan, déjame protegerte a ti…-, Sakura miro a Naruto a los ojos quien había dejado de llorar, sus ojos volvían a ser del color azul de siempre, de hecho ahora brillaban con mas intensidad.

-Naruto…. ¡NARUTO!-, Sakura se abalanzo sobre Naruto abrazándolo por el cuello,-…Naruto, tenia tanto miedo, pensé que te convertirías en ese monstruo, tu no eres así, por favor no dejes que suceda de nuevo, promételo.

Naruto le sonrió débilmente a la chica que no deshacía su abrazo.

-Lo intentare…-, Naruto aparto los brazos de la chica y se puso en pie, esta le miraba confundida,-…debo terminar con esto Sakura-chan, antes no sabia como pero ahora lo se.

Naruto dejo a la chica en aquel sitio y dio un par de pasos hasta estar en frente de Etsuya.

-Maldito, mis hermanos… ve… vendrán y… te harán….te harán mierda, tenlo… por seguro…-, dijo entre jadeos Etsuya quien debido a la perdida de sangre estaba pálido y débil.

-Has cometido muchos pecados, y ahora debes saldar cuentas, pero no conmigo…-, Naruto se mordió el dedo y en el aire escribió con su chakra el kanji de "Alma", esta se hizo del tamaño de una moneda y se marco en la frente de Etsuya.

De pronto una energía negra comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Etsuya y se materializo en una pequeña pelota, que luego salio volando hacia el firmamento.

Sakura se acerco a Naruto por atrás y se puso a su lado.

-Que has hecho?

-Le e hecho un entierro de alma…-, respondió tranquilamente Naruto.

-Que?, un que?-, pregunto confundida la chica.

-Un entierro de alma…-, le dijo sonriente Naruto,-…el había cometido muchos pecados durante cientos de años, ya era hora de que los pagase, lo envié a un sitio en el que será juzgado y castigado debidamente…-, Naruto estaba serio mientras observaba como el cuerpo de Etsuya se volvía cenizas.

_-Además de vencerlos debes enviarme sus almas para castigarlos como se debe-, le dijo tranquilamente Minos a Naruto._

_-Y como se supone que haré eso?-, pregunto el chico algo fastidiado con tanto misterio._

_-Ya lo sabrás, no debería decírtelo, pero forma parte de el poder del primer nivel, claro que lo tendrás que aplicar siempre que venzas a uno, cuando hayas logrado demostrar que eres digno de recibir el poder del agua de la vida, será el momento en el que sabrás como enviarme el alma…-, decía en tono divertido Minos._

_-O sea que lo sabré como por arte de magia, claro, y yo soy Hokage…-, respondió sarcásticamente Naruto._

_-No sabía que eras Hokage._

Naruto se dio el lujo de sonreír ante aquel recuerdo, después de todo Minos tenia razón. En ese momento, Naruto descubrió que la forma en la que logro ser digno de merecer el poder del agua de la vida, fue cuando el descubrió que luchaba por los demás, no por el, no por los seres superiores, sino por ellos, sus amigos.

-Debes ayudar a Hina…-, Naruto cayo desmayado en los brazos de Sakura.

-NARUTO, NARUTO, DESPIERTA…-, decía desesperada Sakura al ver a su compañero inconciente en sus brazos.

-Tranquila Sakura, solo esta descansando, la pelea fue dura…-, Sasuke ponía una mano en el hombro de la bella kunoichi, que volvió a ver el rostro del chico y se percato de que dormía placidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Ino, observaba triste dicha escena, y fue interrumpida por Neji quien le tomo el hombro.

-Ino-san, podría revisar el estado de Hinata-sama…-, dijo Neji señalando a Kakashi que traía a la futura líder de los Hyuuga en sus brazos inconciente.

-Claro Neji-san…-, dijo fingiendo entusiasmo la rubia.

Mientras curaba a Hinata, no pudo evitar sentir dolor, una lágrima salió de sus ojos mojando la ropa de la inconciente Hinata, Kakashi se percato de esto y se quedo observando de lejos la situación.

-Parece que Naruto se ha vuelto popular…-, exclamó Jiraiya quien estaba recostado en un árbol, Kakashi sonrió levemente ante tan triste y a la vez agradable situación, el chico que el pueblo odiaba y las chicas rechazaban, ahora estaba siendo uno de los protectores de Konoha y el mundo ninja y a su vez un rompecorazones. Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado para Naruto desde que regreso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ahora a contestar Reviews, hostia que hace cinco minutos que publique la historia y nadie la ha leído.

Pues como no hay reviews pues daré un adelanto, el siguiente capitulo será humor 100 me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero que vosotros os divirtáis mientras lo leéis.

Cabe añadir algo, los últimos dos capítulos los he modificado con respecto a la historia original publicada en otro foro, así que hay algunas partes que han cambiado, repito que no es un cambio de historia, sino de pequeños arreglos en la redacción, correcciones por unos fragmentos mal escritos que podrían confundir al lector, así que los que ya lo han leído pueden respirar tranquilos, el final es el mismo, ¿O no?


	13. Chapter 11: Terapia de Recuperación, por

En primer lugar mis mas sinceras disculpas, esto fue algo que no espere me sucediese, la universidad volcó por completo toda mi atención y no tuve tiempo para actualizar, lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que no se repita tan a menudo ya que odio los retrasos. De nuevo mil disculpas.

Ahora a hablar del capitulo (Saint Dragon: capaz de cambiar modo disculpas a modo profesional en fracciones de segundo), este capitulo es un poco de relleno y da origen al segundo, y ultimo, arco argumental de la historia, en el veréis mejor las consecuencias que le traerá a Naruto el hecho de usar un poder maldito. Y como segunda parte, un capitulo lleno de humor, y por supuesto, una escena que en el foro donde publique la historia dio mucho de que hablar, no diré mas, por que os daréis cuenta inmediatamente de que escena hablaba.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 11: Terapia de Recuperación, por Naruto Uzumaki**

_Oscuridad, de nuevo la horrenda oscuridad de su mundo interior, el mundo donde Kyubi tenia su jaula, el sitio donde se refugiaba los últimos diez años. Pero a diferencia de esos años, en aquel momento había una presencia más, Minos. Naruto se levanto del húmedo suelo de su interior sin apartar la mirada de su visitante._

_-El alma humana es un sitio que siempre me gusta visitar, nunca sabes con que te encontraras…-, decía Minos con una sonrisa mientras admiraba el sitio,-…los humanos siempre vivís con una mascara en vuestra vida exterior, como tu, siempre sonriendo, alegre, haciendo bromas con todo el mundo, pero en tu interior esta esto, unas cloacas llenas de mierda…_

_Naruto se paro en frente de Minos clavando sus ojos en los de el._

_-No has venido aquí para corroborar que mi vida en el mundo real es una farsa ¿verdad?-, escupió Naruto con desprecio en su voz._

_-Tienes razón, mis motivos son muy distintos…-, Minos puso un semblante mas serio,-…recuerdas lo que te dije que pasaría si usabas la maldición de tu familia en estas circunstancias en las que el Agua de la Vida ayuda…-, Naruto asintió nerviosamente,-…pues a pasado, la fuerza del ultimo nivel se a reducido a causa de el uso que le diste a la maldición en la ultima lucha._

_Naruto apretó los puños con rabia, cuando todo parecía estar mejor, siempre pasaba algo que lo estropeaba todo._

_-Pero obtuve el primer nivel de poder…-, dijo Naruto en algo que fue casi un susurro._

_-Lo se, pero sabias las consecuencias de aceptar el trato, no debes usar nunca la maldición, solo tu propio poder, esa fuerza es la que te hace digno del poder del agua de la vida…-, Minos se acerco a Naruto y puso su mano en el hombro,-…tu mismo lo viste, el primer nivel de poder se activo cuando tu decidiste que el sello causaba dolor, cuando te diste cuenta que no te importaba tu vida sino la de las personas que quieres, por eso fuiste digno del primer nivel._

_-Que pasara de ahora en adelante?-, pregunto asustado Naruto._

_-Las siguientes tres activaciones de poder no tendrán cambios, solo la ultima, ya no lucharas en igualdad de condiciones con el líder, tu serás mas débil que el…_

_Las últimas palabras de Minos resonaban en el interior de Naruto, estaba confuso, asustado, nervioso, incluso enojado consigo mismo. Fue tan egoísta al usar ese poder, no lo uso para salvar a los demás, lo uso para no sentirse humillado ante su enemigo, para no perder, no por los demás, sino por su propio orgullo._

_-Si quieres mas poder, debes buscarlo por ti mismo, hacerte mas fuerte tu mismo y no depender solo del agua de la vida…-, la imagen de Minos y del sitio se comenzó a hacer borrosa, al igual que la del lugar donde estaban, señal directa de que Naruto recobraba la conciencia,-…recuerda, si usas de nuevo la maldición, la diferencia de poder será aun mayor y tus posibilidades de vencer disminuirán, la próxima vez piensa mejor las cosas._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto abrió con dificultad los ojos, la luz del día le incomodo haciendo que instintivamente cerrara de nuevo los ojos. Cuando al fin logro adaptar sus ojos a la luz, hecho un vistazo al sitio donde estaba.

Era una habitación de hospital, tenía varias vendas en el cuerpo, y le dolía un poco la espalda y los brazos cuando intentaba moverse. Su garganta estaba seca, se volteo un poco hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado de su cama para tomar un poco de agua y se encontró con un hermosísimo ramo de flores.

-"Ino-chan"-, pensó Naruto con una sonrisa, pero eso no era todo, justo al lado había una cesta con frutas variadas y apetitosas,-"Esto debe ser obra de Sakura-chan"-, de nuevo sonrió, pero, un pequeño recipiente llamo su atención.

Era de color marrón, Naruto lo tomo entre sus manos y le quito la tapa, dentro había un ungüento de color verde, de nuevo sonrió.

-"Hinata-chan"-, por lo que vio en el ungüento el llevaba varios días allí ya que la crema ya iba por la mitad, dejo de sonreír para ponerse mas serio, había perdido mucho tiempo en la recuperación, era hora de prepararse.

Naruto se levanto difícilmente de su cama, a pesar del chakra de Kyubi, aun sentía dolor por los múltiples golpes que había recibido. Agarrándose de sillas y escaparates con medicinas, Naruto finalmente llego a la puerta de la habitación. Su ropa estaba colgada en ella, la agarro y sigilosamente salio recostado sobre la pared para que su desplazamiento fuera más sencillo.

Por el momento no iba a salir, estaba demasiado adolorido como para hacer una cosa de esas, además, en su estado le descubrirían fácilmente y lo llevarían de nuevo a su habitación para atarlo como cuando era niño, primero iría a la central de suministros del hospital, robaría un par de píldoras del soldado, se sonrió a si mismo, de no ser por las "clases" de Minos, de seguro se habría tirado por una ventana y su plan de escape habría fallado, sin mencionar que quedaría con mas lesiones, definitivamente agradecía ser mas sabio y menos impulsivo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade, Shizune, Ino y Sakura caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital. Tsunade leía atentamente un informe sobre el estado de Naruto, llevaba tres días inconciente pero no estaba grave, así que eso le reconfortaba.

-Tsunade-sama, cree que Naruto-kun despierte pronto?-, pregunto angustiada Shizune.

-Eso espero, no es normal que siga durmiendo, recordad que siempre se escapaba del hospital, así que no me extrañaría una ventana rota dentro de poco…-, Sakura e Ino sonrieron, esperaban ver de nuevo a Naruto corriendo por los pasillos del hospital como hacia tantos años atrás, seria una experiencia entre irritante y consoladora, pues demostraría que el chico esta bien.

Al fin llegaron a la habitación donde descansaba Naruto, la puerta estaba a medio cerrar.

-Debe ser Hinata que ha venido de visita, últimamente viene todos los días…-, trato de justificar Sakura.

-Igual que vosotras dos no?-, dijo en tono de broma Shizune haciendo que las chicas se sonrojasen.

Tsunade abrió la puerta y al ver interior de la habitación, no pudo evitar entrar en furia.

-¡¿Pero por que precisamente ahora le da por no hacer escándalo al mocoso ese?!-, el descomunal grito de Tsunade llamo la atención de las chicas quienes entraron rápidamente en la habitación, no estaba ni Naruto, ni las flores, ni las frutas, ni su ropa, ni el ungüento de Hinata, lo único que había, era una cama muy bien hecha y la bata que tenia Naruto.

En el fondo todas estaban felices, ya que esta era una de las maneras que tenia Naruto para mostrar que estaba mejor, pero por otro lado les preocupaba, ya que a pesar del chakra curativo de Kyubi, Naruto aun no estaba en condiciones.

-Sakura, Ino, iros ahora mismo en busca de Naruto, Shizune, avisa a alguien que si lo ve le traiga de nuevo al hospital…-, las tres médicos asintieron ante las ordenes de su maestra y desaparecieron en una nube de humo, Tsunade se masajeaba las sienes para calmar la jaqueca que amenazaba con afectarla.

No muy lejos de la habitación de Naruto, justo en una pequeña esquina, se escondía Hinata, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, ahora ella estaba preocupada por el rubio, sigilosamente, Hinata se fue del lugar para unirse a la búsqueda del rubio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke bebía una taza de te en el jardín de la mansión Uchiha, a su lado estaban sentados Shikamaru, Sai y Naruto.

-Cuando te comportaras como el adulto que eres y dejaras de fugarte del hospital Naruto?-, preguntaba tranquilamente mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza de té.

-Cuando tengas un hijo Uchiha…-, respondió aun mas tranquilo Naruto haciendo que su amigo se enfadase un poco.

-O sea que Naruto-kun seguirá siendo un niño durante toda su vida…-, comentaba sonriente Sai, el enfado de Sasuke aumentaba.

-Naruto, debiste poner una condición más fácil, tendremos que aguantar tu inmadures hasta que estemos muertos…-, Los tres chicos soltaron una gran carcajada haciendo que Sasuke se exaltara.

-¡PERO QUIEN COÑO OS PENSAIS QUE SOIS PARA DUDAR DE MI HOMBRIA?!-, grito Sasuke a sus amigos.

-No, no, no Sasuke…-, respondía Naruto calmado,-…no dudamos de tu hombría amigo, dudamos de tus soldaditos y de tu baja capacidad para establecer contacto con el genero femenino…-, Naruto se gano la aprobación de sus otros dos compañeros que asintieron calmadamente mientras tomaban un poco de té.

-No se por que sois mis amigos?-, dijo Sasuke con las venas de las sienes a punto de estallar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura corría por entre las calles de Konoha al encuentro de su compañera, cuando la vio le hizo una señal con un brazo para llamar su atención.

-Ino, le has encontrado?-, pregunto agitada la chica a su rubia amiga.

-No, e ido a su casa y a la tienda de Ramen y no esta, y tu?

-Estuve en el monumento a los Hokages y en la academia, pero no le encontré, donde se habrá metido?-, decía Sakura cruzándose de brazos y realmente enfadada.

-Ya hemos avisado a los demás ninjas por si le ven, hemos recorrido toda Konoha corriendo, donde demonios estará?

Ino estaba realmente preocupada, ya habían pasado tres horas desde la desaparición de Naruto del hospital y tenia miedo de que tuviera una recaída.

Hinata estaba unas calles mas atrás con su Byakugan activado, había seguido la conversación por si había alguna novedad, ella había estado en el campo de entrenamiento 7 y en el monumento a los héroes caídos en combate, y se le estaban acabando los sitios.

-Donde estas Naruto-kun?-, Hinata desactivo su Byakugan y comenzó a caminar entre las calles de Konoha, esperando encontrarse con Naruto en uno de los cruces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y por que tendríamos que ayudarte con tu entrenamiento?-, pregunto Sasuke a Naruto, ahora estaban dentro de la mansión en la sala de reuniones discutiendo el tema de la visita del rubio.

-Por que sois los mejores que conozco, y los únicos que no le dirían a la vieja lo que estaré haciendo…-, respondió seriamente Naruto.

Sai le miraba con su semblante tranquilo y Shikamaru intentaba analizar mejor la situación.

-Y según tu, en que podríamos ayudarte?-, pregunto Shikamaru.

-Sasuke es bueno en Genjutsus, Sai en ataques físicos, y tu en estrategia, son los tres aspectos de mi que quiero reforzar.

-Por que?, ya eres muy fuerte, de hecho eres mas fuerte que nosotros tres juntos…-, respondía Sai ante el argumento del rubio.

-Puede que sea verdad lo que estas diciendo Sai…-, Naruto tomo un poco de aire y se puso en pie dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola dejando entrar una corriente de aire calido,-…pero, habéis visto como me dejo ese tipo, el es el mas débil de los cinco, todo eso que me hizo fue con ataques físicos, Taijutsu, si el hubiera utilizado algún ninjutsu o algo, de seguro que estaría peor, o incluso muerto…-, se dio la vuelta, su expresión era seria, llena de seguridad y convicción,-…sois los únicos en quien confió, debéis ayudarme a protegeros, por favor.

La suplica de Naruto estaba llena de debilidad, por su tono de voz y la forma en la que se expresaba, en realidad necesitaba ayuda, Sasuke dio un gran suspiro.

-A veces eres demasiado incomodo Naruto…-, dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa.

-Esto es problemático, menos mal que estamos en alerta naranja y no se permite la salida de ninjas de la aldea por si llega algún ataque…-, Shikamaru se rascaba la cabeza.

-Será divertido ver como el señor con pene pequeño intenta ser más fuerte…-, Sai sonreía después de haber dado este comentario.

Naruto sin cambiar su expresión sonrió a sus amigos, después de todo, el trabajo en equipo era el pilar que había sostenido a Konoha durante cientos de años como la aldea ninja más fuerte del mundo.

-Gracias chicos, pero Sai…-, el ex ANBU dirigió su mirada a Naruto,-…deberías dejar de decir esas cosas sobre mi pene, sabes muy bien que es mentira…-, Sai sonrió de nuevo.

-Lo se, pero me gusta que te avergüences cerca de las chicas.

-O sea que es mentira?-, pregunto Sasuke.

-Sasuke si haces otra vez ese tipo de comentarios, Kurenai tomara tu lugar…-, ante el comentario de Naruto, Sasuke se percato de la interpretación que podía tener su pregunta y se asusto demasiado.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no me refería a que me interesaran ese tipo de cosas, me gustan las chicas, recordad que quiero rehacer mi clan…-, se defendía casi gritando el Uchiha ante los pensamientos de sus amigos que ahora le miraban un poco asustados.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, sean cual sean tus inclinaciones sexuales yo las respetare, pero por favor, no te enamores de mi…-, le dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en su hombro como gesto de comprensión.

Un gesto que termino por enfurecer al Uchiha quien le dio un certero golpe en la cara a Naruto mandándolo al pequeño estanque que había en el jardín.

-Creo que la charla ha terminado, mejor me voy, Mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento…-, Shikamaru se levanto con pereza del sitio donde estaba.

-Me voy contigo Shikamaru-kun, debo presentar un informe al Hokage-sama sobre mi última misión…-, Sai se levanto también y con una reverencia se despidió de Sasuke quien iba en busca de Naruto para seguir golpeándole.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde caía en Konoha, los últimos rayos de sol bañaban las concurridas calles que poco a poco se iban quedando vacías. Sakura caminaba entre preocupada, enojada y cansada, ya no sabia que era lo que sentía, llevaba todo el día buscando a Naruto y no lo encontraba.

-Naruto idiota, seguro debe estar divirtiéndose y nosotras preocupándonos por el, pero cuando le encuentre se va a enterar…-, decía la chica entre susurros mientras apretaba los puños.

Algo llamo su atención, cuando vio a lo lejos a una chica de cabellos negros y esbelto cuerpo con un muy sensual traje.

-Hinata?, ella me puede ayudar a encontrar a Naruto con el Byakugan…-, Sakura corrió hacia la chica para pedirle el favor pero no alcanzo a llegar cuando la chica salto hacia el tejado de una de las casas cercanas y desapareció de su vista.

-Mierda, tendré que usar métodos convencionales…-, resignada, Sakura siguió caminando desanimada.

-Sakura…-, llamaba una entusiasmada Ino a su amiga,-…Sakura, deja de buscar, Naruto esta bien…-, decía la chica mientras corría hacia su amiga.

-Como que esta bien?, donde esta ese idiota?-, pregunto un poco incrédula la chica de cabellos rosa.

-Pues Shikamaru se presento hace poco donde Tsunade-sama y le dijo que había visto a Naruto con Sasuke, dice que según el se quedara una temporada en casa de Sasuke para descansar de sus heridas…-, respondía con una notoria felicidad Ino.

Ella se sentía feliz de que Naruto estuviese bien y que estuviese seguro en la casa de su mejor amigo, ya no había nada de que preocuparse por el momento.

-No se yo, a mi me parece sospechoso eso, a ti no?-, dijo Sakura mientras se ponía la mano en la barbilla intentando analizar la situación.

-No te referirás a que Naruto le gustan ese tipo de cosas y no este tipo de cosas…-, respondió la rubia, poniéndose una mano en la cintura en actitud sensual.

-No, Naruto no es así, es solo que no me trago todo lo que ha dicho.

-No te preocupes Sakura, Naruto estará bien, ya veras como son paranoias tuyas.

Sakura intento sonreír forzadamente para no preocupar a su amiga, pero para ella no había nada claro, ya que por lo que conocía a Naruto no era del tipo de chicos que se quedaban a descansar por que si.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡CANTINERO, SE ACABO EL SAKE, TRAIGA MAS!-, Naruto gritaba ebrio mientras agitaba una botella vacía de Sake.

-No llames tanto la atenfion imbesssiiiiiil, no ves que a mi me conocen…-, a Sasuke le costaba pronunciar las palabras, estabas igual de ebrio que su amigo.

-Safes, nunca había bebido, y no safia que se sintiefera tan bien, eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero muchio…-, Naruto abrazaba a su amigo quien sonreía.

-Te equivocas tu eres mi mejor amigo…-, le respondió Sasuke revolviéndole el pelo.

-No, tú eres mi mejor amigo…-, dijo Naruto dándole fuertemente con el dedo en el pecho.

-No, tú.

-Tu.

-Que pasa Rubito quieres pelea?-, Sasuke se puso en pie y se intento poner en posición de ataque, solo que se movía de un lado a otro intentando mantener el equilibrio.

-Creí que nunca lo direrias cabronazo…-, Naruto se puso de pie y aparto la mesa con todas sus fuerzas lanzándola contra la pared.

Ambos ninjas se ensartaron en un intento de lucha empujándose contra las mesas y la pared haciendo destrozos en el lugar.

-Malditos ninjas, alguien que los saque de aquí…-, ordeno el dueño del sitio, inmediatamente un grupo de ninjas allí presentes se abalanzaron contra los dos intentando inmovilizarlos.

Segundos después con un grito de guerra por parte de los dos, los ninjas que tenían encima salieron a volar en todas las direcciones.

-Creéis que con eso podéis vencer a los mejores ninjas de Koonohua, iliusos…-, grito Naruto con tono de superioridad.

Pero toda esa convicción que había mostrado cayó en un segundo cuando uno de los presentes le golpeo con una silla y lo dejo medio inmóvil, acto seguido, los ninjas se lanzaron de nuevo sobre el rubio, lo mismo le sucedió a Sasuke.

Después de media hora de pelea, al fin lograron echarlos a la calle, ya era muy tarde, y las calles de Konoha estaban completamente vacías.

Los dos shinobis caminaban abrazados por el hombro, no como gesto de camaradería, sino que lo hacían para poder mantener el equilibrio.

-Que bien me lo he pasado…-, decía Naruto mientras se iban hacia la derecha.

-Si, si, esos idiotas no nos llegan ni al los talafones…-, respondió Sasuke mientras se iban hacia la izquierda.

-Sabes que estaría genial ahora Safuke?-, el rubio llamo la atención de su amigo,-…un rafamamen, que digo un Ramen.

-Sabes que si, eso estafaria genifial…-, respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa que intentaba mantener debido a su embriaguez,-…espera, crees que estará abierto?, son las 2am Naruto.

-Pues si, tienes razón, es tardisisimo…-, dijo Naruto mientras miraba su reloj,-…pero no importa, tengo un cupofon de descupento así que tiene que abrir el viejo y si no abre, pues entramos…-, dijo Naruto levantando el puño al cielo.

-Así se habla compañero…-, Sasuke le imito, pero su expresión de victoria causo que los dos ebrios shinobis cayeran al suelo y soltaran una carcajada.

-Ahí va, e perdido la cartera…-, dijo Naruto mientras se tocaba por todo el cuerpo,-…mierda tendremos que dejar lo del ramen para la próxima Safuke.

-Pero yo quiero Ramen…-, los ojos de Sasuke amenazaban con llorar.

-Ya, ya pequeñín, por esta vez no, adelántate a casa y yo iré luego, tengo que buscar mi cartera, fijo esta en la taberna.

Sasuke asintió a duras penas, ya que en realidad si quería Ramen, ambos chicos se pusieron de pie como pudieron y tomaron direcciones opuestas, no sin antes de que Naruto obligara a Sasuke a que le dejara la puerta de la mansión abierta para que este pudiera entrar.

Después de despedirse, Naruto emprendió su camino a la taberna, un par de minutos mas tarde llego a su destino. Le fue complicado convencer al dueño del local para que le dejase entrar, pero lo consiguió, se puso a buscar por el suelo del local y después de veinte minutos la encontró intacta debajo de una de las mesas destrozadas en las que el había caído, alegre se dispuso a salir de la taberna cuando una voz familiar llamo su atención.

-¡Cantinero, SAKE!-, grito la voz femenina que se escondía en uno de los cubículos.

-Esa voz me suena…-, dijo Naruto mientras hacia memoria tratando de recordar a quien le pertenecía la voz. Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar cuando de pronto,-…Mejor miro a ver quien es…-, Naruto se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía y asomo su cabeza sobre el cubículo.

-Ey yo te conozco…-, dijo entusiasmado el ebrio Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Esto es un sueño…-, logro decir Naruto con una respiración jadeante. Un fuerte cosquilleo recorría su abdomen, era una sensación placentera, una sensación que nunca había sentido._

_En la oscuridad de la habitación se podía ver una silueta que jugaba con el "miembro" del shinobi. La silueta se incorporo un poco, por lo que podía ver Naruto era un cuerpo espectacular, pechos redondos, cintura perfecta, era un ángel._

_Naruto extendió su mano, acaricio la suave piel de su acompañante, luego uno de sus pechos, ese contacto hizo que el chico se mareara mas, puede que por el alcohol, o puede que por las nuevas sensaciones, pero no le importaba era algo que en realidad disfrutaba._

_La silueta beso tiernamente los labios de Naruto, el chico pudo sentir la humedad de los labios de su acompañante en los suyos, jugaron con sus lenguas, se exploraron mutuamente, ambos lo estaban disfrutando._

_Un pequeño gemino se escapo de la acompañante de Naruto, quien aparto una de las manos del chico que estaban entretenidas acariciando la entrepierna de su compañera. Naruto pudo notar como ella sonrió, luego con su mano, tomo el pene de Naruto para introducirlo dentro de ella, no le fue difícil encontrarlo, después de todo, como había aclarado con Sai, no era pequeño._

_La misteriosa chica comenzó a cabalgar sobre el rubio quien disfrutaba de su primera experiencia, no era salvaje, ni tampoco lento, era justo y como el lo había imaginado, algo hermoso y placentero, Naruto disfrutaba con los pequeños gemidos y jadeos de ella, quien intentaba contenerse para no despertar al otro habitante de la mansión._

_La chica se inclino hasta que su rostro quedo junto al de Naruto, no paraba de mover su cintura de arriba abajo, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, se sentían realmente excitados. Naruto la levanto un poco e inclino un poco su cabeza, comenzó a juguetear con su lengua y uno de sus senos, la chica arqueaba su espalda como síntoma de placer y júbilo._

_Los movimientos iban cada vez mas rápido, Naruto no pudo aguantar y cambio inmediatamente posiciones con la chica, ahora el estaba arriba, el tenia el control, levanto ambas piernas de la chica y las presiono sobre su pecho, luego comenzó a mover rítmicamente su cintura, un movimiento que hacia cada vez mas y mas rápido._

_Aun no podía ver el rostro de su amante, pero sabia que sonreía, sabia que disfrutaba, sus gemidos, sus pequeñas rizas cuando el le besaba tiernamente o le mordía suavemente, eso era suficiente, de pronto, Naruto comenzó a sentir una extraña cesación calida en su interior, una sensación que se desplazaba desde la parte mas baja de su abdomen y continuaba hasta llegar a su pene, amenazaba con salir, Naruto no podía evitarlo, pero algo llamo su atención, el interior de su compañera también se ponía mas húmedo, mas caliente, esto fue la gota de derramo el vaso (nunca mejor dicho), ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, la humedad de ambos fue compartida con un pequeño alarido de los dos, tal vez por prudencia, tal vez por vergüenza, ahora ambos estaban abrazados, Naruto sobre su amante con una pequeña capa de sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos._

_Ella dibujaba círculos con sus dedos en la espalda de Naruto, a lo mejor fue el exceso de placer, o tal vez el exceso de alcohol, ya que ninguno pudo evitar caer dormido en los brazos del otro ser con quien había tenido un esplendido momento de placer. Naruto aun no sabia quien era la persona a la que le había dado su primera vez, lo único que sabía era que había sido perfecto._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dolor, pesadez, debilidad, cansancio, eso era lo que sentía Sasuke mientras estaba en su cama, no podía abrir los ojos, en realidad no quería, maldecía el momento en el que convenció a Naruto para irse a una taberna a hablar un poco, maldecía el haber intentado competir con Naruto en quien se acababa la botella de sake primero, maldecía la rivalidad que se sentían la cual les llevo a competir de esa forma tan infantil con alcohol. Pero en ese momento sintió algo que le impidió seguir pensando en que le faltaba por maldecir.

Una pierna estaba sobre su abdomen, el cuerpo estaba cubierto por las sabanas que el también tenia.

-Y esto…-, dijo nervioso mientras se incorporo,-…Madre de Dios, que no sea Naruto, que no sea Naruto…-, Sasuke acerco una de sus manos nervioso para quitar la manta que cubría a su acompañante, cuando al fin la quito,-…Bien, es una chica, y vaya chica…-, susurraba triunfante para no despertarla,-…un momento pero si es…. Mierda estoy en problemas.

Sasuke salio como alma que lleva el diablo de su habitación, comenzó a correr por los corredores y encontró el lugar idóneo para esconderse, el salón de entrenamiento de la mansión, rápidamente abrió la puerta y entro en el sitio, la cerro dejando una pequeña abertura para poder ver al exterior, Sasuke estaba realmente en estado de pánico.

-Y yo que pensé que a este sitio no vendría nadie…-, se escucho una voz detrás del Uchiha, Sasuke lentamente giro su cabeza y se encontró con un Naruto sentado en un rincón del enorme salón abrazando sus rodillas.

-Que haces aquí idiota…-, pregunto entre susurros el Uchiha.

-Pues me escondo de mis penas, no se nota?-, Naruto tenía una notoria expresión de tristeza.

-Que ha pasado Naruto…-, le pregunto Sasuke mientras se acercaba para sentarse a su lado.

-Pues que anoche tuve mi primera vez con una chica, y resulta que cuando me desperté solo estaba esto…-, Naruto saco de uno de sus bolsillos unas braguitas de color blanco con un pequeño moño rojo en la parte delantera. Sasuke no pudo contener una fuerte hemorragia nasal.

-Guarda eso estupido, como es eso de que no esta, no lo habrás soñado?-, reprocho el chico mientras intentaba limpiarse la sangre de su nariz.

-No, no lo soñé, además, esta es la prueba, mira huele a mujer, y esta fresco…-, Naruto le acerco aun mas la intima prenda a su amigo quien de nuevo tuvo otra hemorragia.

-Guarda eso, al menos no conoces a la tuya, lo que hicisteis fue solo sexo sin compromiso.

Naruto miro interrogante a su compañero, al parecer el tenia un problema mucho más gordo.

-Tu por que estas aquí?-, se animo a preguntar el rubio.

-Ayame, la hija de Ichiraku esta en mi habitación desnuda…-, respondió mientras escondía su cabeza entre las sombras.

-Oye tío, deberías cerrar bien la puerta de tu casa, no vez que la gente entra aquí como si fuese el dueño y además…-, Sasuke le dio una mirada de incredulidad a su compañero, en realidad era tan tonto?,-…ah, ya lo pillo, que has tenido sexo con Ayame-neechan…-, Sasuke suspiro un poco aliviado al ver que al fin había entendido su amigo el mensaje,-…felicidades tío, es una chica muy guapa, además tendrás ramen gratis, como te envidio…-, Naruto le daba palmadas en la espalda a su amigo en tono de orgullo, Sasuke en ese momento lo que menos se sentía era orgulloso.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PIENSAS, NO VEZ QUE ESTOY EN UN GRAN LIO!-, grito Sasuke a Naruto quien poco a poco comprendía la situación.

-Vale, vale, dime que paso…-, Sasuke se sentó de nuevo, y comenzó a hacer memoria de lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

-A ver, me despedí de ti y me dirigía a casa cuando…

_**Sasuke Flash Back**_

_-Y una mierda, yo no me quedo sin ramen esta noche, donde esta el Ichiraku…-, Sasuke se ladeaba por las calles de Konoha buscando histérico la tienda._

_Al fin después de un par de choques con un par de postes, y caer en unos cuantos contenedores de basuras, Sasuke al fin llego a la cerrada tienda de Ramen, comenzó a golpear y patear la puerta como un loco._

_-¡ABRID, ABRID, QUIERO DOS CUENCOS DE RAMEN PARA LLEVAR, VENGO DE PARTE DE NARUFO UZUMAKAKI!, ¡QUE ACASO NO QUIEREN DINERO, PEREZOSOS!-, Sasuke seguía pateando la puerta sin reacción alguna, cuando de pronto alguien salio._

_-Que pasa, por que tanto escándalo?-, Ayame salía con cara somnolienta al llamado de Sasuke._

_-Ayame-chian…-, Sasuke se acerco melosamente a la hija del dueño,-…puedes decirle a tu padre que me prepare un par de ramenes para mi y Narutfo…-, Ayame le miro un poco confusa, la mala pronunciación y la forma cariñosa con la que se dirigió a ella hizo que esta se diera cuenta de que el heredero de los Uchiha estaba en estado de embriaguez._

_-Sasuke-san, lo siento pero mi padre no esta, se fue de viaje y regresa mañana…-, dijo tratando de hacer que el Uchiha se fuera._

_Sasuke puso una expresión realmente triste, expresión que conmovió a Ayame._

_-Pero tranquilo, yo haré un poco de ramen para ti, pero no se lo digas a Naruto…-, Ayame le guiño un ojo al Uchiha quien inmediatamente le brillaron los ojos._

_-Ayame-chan eres la mejor…-, Sasuke salto sobre ella y le abrazo, solo que eso no fue todo, al mejor estilo de Bugs Bunny en sus mejores tiempos, le dio un gran beso a la chica el cual la dejo sin palabras, casi un minuto después del contacto, Sasuke separo sus labios de la chica,-…joder como besas, dame otro._

_La chica no opuso resistencia y de nuevo beso al chico, al parecer Sasuke había olvidado que quería ramen._

_**Fin Sasuke Flash Back**_

-Y luego de eso la traje a casa…-, Sasuke dio un largo suspiro.

-Y que paso después?-, Sasuke miro a Naruto y este tenia una libreta en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra, y estaba realmente atento a las palabras de Sasuke.

-Que…que haces?-, pregunto incrédulo Sasuke al ver a su amigo.

-Nada…-, Naruto escondió disimuladamente sus manos en su espalda.

-No iras a darle eso a Jiraiya?-, Naruto se puso nervioso.

-Pe…pero Sasuke…de donde sacas eso?-, respondió Naruto mientras pasaba saliva.

-Serás traidor, trae aquí esa libreta…-, ambos se pusieron a forcejear intentado no perder.

Estaban en una lucha sin cuartel cuando de pronto.

-¡Sasuke-san!-, la pelea se detuvo en ese mismo instante.

Sasuke y Naruto se vieron directamente a los ojos y se hicieron señas de silencio el uno al otro, mientras que fuera, Ayame se paseaba por los pasillos de la mansión arropada únicamente con una sabana.

Sasuke le hacia señas a Naruto para que saliera el y diese la cara, pero este se negaba. En su conversación visual, Sasuke intento recordarle lo de que le ayudaría con el entrenamiento y que el se estaba quedando en su casa, además de recordarle de que la habitación donde había dormido y había manchado con su lujuria era la de los padres de Sasuke, así que si quería quedar a mano con el, debería ayudarlo.

Después de varios segundos forcejeando, Sasuke logro sacar a Naruto del salón de entrenamiento a el pasillo, este se encontró de frente con Ayame.

-Ayame-neechan es un placer verte…-, dijo alegremente Naruto mientras se levantaba y se ponía en frente de ella,-…que te trae por aquí?

-Buscaba a Sasuke-san, esta ahí dentro?-, la chica intento observar dentro del salón pero Naruto se interpuso, mientras que dentro, Sasuke se escondía detrás de una de las estatuas.

-No, yo estaba haciendo ejercicio allí y no hay nadie, no señor…-, decía Naruto mientras se interponía en cada agujero en el que Ayame intentaba observar.

-Que es eso?-, dijo la chica mientras señalaba a uno de los bolsillos de Naruto.

-Que?-, Naruto dirigió su mirada y observo que a lo que Ayame se refería era a las braguitas que colgaban de su bolsillo,-…esto?, unas braguitas, no serán tuyas verdad?-, Naruto recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo llevo de nuevo dentro del salón.

-NO, y si vez a Sasuke-san dile que tenemos que hablar…-, la chica se fue del lugar dejando mas calmado a Sasuke, e inconciente a Naruto.

Sasuke se acerco a su amigo y le agarro del cuello de la camiseta.

-Eres idiota, como se te ocurre preguntarle si las braguitas son de ella, no te dije que se había acostado conmigo?-, reprochaba Sasuke mientras sacudía.

-Tenia que asegurarme, serán de alguien no?

Sintieron el ruido de la puerta principal cerrarse, al parecer Ayame se había ido muy rápido.

-Sasuke, al parecer ya venia con poca ropa, mira lo rápido que se fue…-, dijo Naruto con una sonrisa picara y pervertida al mejor estilo de Jiraiya, esto le hizo ganarse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Nos vamos de viaje, iremos a entrenar al bosque hasta que esto se calme…-, Sasuke estaba decidido, necesitaba pensar lo que había pasado, además, el amaba a otra persona.

-Pero yo tengo que averiguar de quien son las braguitas, puede que sea el amor de mi vida…-, decía suplicante Naruto mientras Sasuke le arrastraba, no quería irse, y se aferraba al suelo de la mansión dejando marcas de sus uñas,-…No me iré, no hasta saber la identidad de mi amante…-, Sasuke le soltó.

-Has memoria como yo tonto, que hiciste anoche después de que nos separamos?-, su amigo tenia razón, Naruto se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a exprimir su cerebro.

-A ver, recuerdo que llegue a la taberna, discutí con el dueño, me dejo entrar, busque durante veinte minutos la cartera, la encontré debajo de una mesa destrozada, dos sillas y tres botellas de sake, luego escuche una voz familiar y me acerque a ver quien era…-, Sasuke asentía con expectación esperando saber quien era la misteriosa amante nocturna,-…me acerque y…, mierda no me acuerdo quien era.

Sasuke dio otro golpe a su amigo, enviándolo de nuevo al pequeño estanque del jardín.

-¡SERAS IMBESIL!, RECUERDAS UN MONTON DE TONTERIAS Y NO PUEDES RECORDAR A LA CHICA CON LA QUE TE ACOSTASTE-, Naruto salía del estanque robándose el rostro.

-Lo siento pero era la primera vez que bebía, debe ser uno de los efectos.

Sasuke negaba con la cabeza, su amigo podría demostrar gran agilidad mental, sabiduría y estupidez a partes iguales, definitivamente eso de que Naruto era el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente no lo decían por que si.

-Sabes, será mejor que lo dejemos así, Shikamaru y Sai vendrán en camino, preparémonos y enviémosle un mensaje a la Hokage de que estaremos fuera un tiempo por cuestiones de tu recuperación…-, Naruto asintió y se fue a preparar sus cosas, después de todo, lo que había pasado la noche anterior era importante, pero lo que faltaba por suceder, era aun mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Shizune reunidas con la líder para esclarecer el informe de la misión de rescate de Naruto, pero había algo raro.

-Chicas, pasa algo?-, pregunto Tsunade a Hinata, Ino y Sakura, quienes sonreían mas de lo normal.

-No, Tsunade-sama…-, respondieron las tres al unísono.

De pronto un halcón entro por la ventana con un mensaje en su pata, Shizune se lo quito y se lo dio a Tsunade para que lo leyese.

-Es de Naruto…-, dijo la Hokage llamando la atención de las presentes,-'_Vieja, me voy con Sasuke, Sai y Shikamaru de camping unos días, así que no les pongas ninguna misión, nos vamos a descansar, nos vemos en una semana. Naruto_', pero que coño paso anoche que todo el mundo esta raro, Naruto nunca se iría de camping le parece aburrido.

Tsunade arrugo con furia el mensaje, las chicas notaron el cambio de ánimo de su líder y se comenzaron a alejar lentamente ante un posible ataque de furia de la Hokage.

-¡PERO QUIEN SE CREE ESE MOCOSO ACAPARANDO A TRES DE MIS SHINOBIS!, ¿ACASO NO SABE QUE AQUÍ SE TRABAJA?-, Tsunade agarro su escritorio y lo lanzo por la ventana, sus subordinadas estaban aterrorizadas, mientras que un par de ninjas se lamentaban por que tendrían que subir un escritorio de nuevo a la torre.

En ese mismo momento Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Shikamaru estaban en las puertas de Konoha dispuestos a salir.

-Habéis visto eso?-, pregunto Shikamaru señalando hacia la torre.

-Debe ser que ya se entero de que nos vamos…-, dijo sin interés Naruto haciendo señales a sus amigos para que le siguieran.

Los cuatro salieron por las puertas a paso lento, les esperaba una semana un poco intensa, pero no les importaba todo era por una

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Antes que nada, decir que este fue uno de los capítulos en los que mientras escribía me reía, si si, como lo leen, me reía mientras lo escribía, mas que todo por que fueron cosas que me han sucedido a mi en estado de embriaguez, por ridículos como ese, y situaciones en las que no sabes con quien has dormido la noche anterior deje el alcohol, a los "menores" que estáis leyendo esta historia, no bebáis, mirad las cosas que podéis llegar a hacer, y si lo hacéis, al menos beber hasta un punto en el que aun eres conciente de lo que es bueno y lo que es ridículo, así que, no sigáis mi ejemplo.

Ahora a contestar los Reviews, serán los del capitulo 12:

**El angel de la oscuridad: **mi celestial amigo, gracias por tu comentario, en fin en cuanto a lo que decías de la personalidad de Naruto, pues en realidad no la eh cambiado para nada, es la misma del manga y el anime, y claro que la continuare, no vez que ya esta terminada.

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **No te quites el sombrero, que puede que llueva y te mojas. XD, no se si merezca esos elogios, esta historia fue escrita de una manera no tan exhaustiva, y fue basada en varios anime, series de televisión y películas, de hecho algunas situaciones son inspiradas en las fuentes mencionadas anteriormente, así que si vez un anime y te encuentras con una escena similar pueden suceder dos cosas: si el anime es viejo, pues que me base en el para alguna escena, y si es nuevo, pues que me han plagiado o que el autor del manga/anime/película se baso en lo mismo que yo previamente.

**AbrilAries7: **Pues si, un poquito si se calmaron, pero como pudiste leer en este capitulo se volvieron a liar, pero bueno, si no se enredaran tanto las cosas, de seguro que nadie leería este fic.

**rromy: **HOOLA, claro que la continuare pronto, o bueno, no prometo intentarlo, pero intentare intentarlo, como ya dije antes, la historia esta ya terminada, así que nadie debe preocuparse de que quede inconclusa o parada de por vida.

**Hannita Asakura: **Si tienes razón, estaba un poco liado en un momento, como puedes leer, la maldición del clan es el Daimahogan, cuando lo deja de usar, pues por extensión, dejara de usar también la maldición, el poder con el que peleo durante el penúltimo tramo fue la maldición, después de la intervención de Sakura fue el poder del agua, espero que haya quedado claro, bueno nos vemos.

De momento nada más, a ver, debido al enorme paron, mañana publicare tres capítulos de golpe, y el sábado otro, a ver si compenso un poco.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos estamos leyendo.


	14. Chapter 12: Ataque en las Montañas

Bueno, un día mas un capitulo mas. Después de el capitulo anterior, para mi un capitulo de relax debido a las altas dosis de humor, pues llego la hora de retomar el argumento, en este capitulo habrá una pelea mas corta y un pequeño flash back de alguien que muchos podrán interpretar como definitivo, pero no lo es, os lo puedo asegurar. Cada vez se me da peor dar descripciones de los capítulos, si esto sigue así el próximo capitulo será directo y sin anestesia, un poco frió diría yo. Pero bueno, es lo que hay (uso mucho la palabra bueno, debo corregirlo y aumentar mi vocabulario).

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 12: Ataque en las Montañas**

Habían pasado ya tres días, era de noche, Naruto estaba escondido entre los arbustos, jadeaba, tenía varios golpes y no había comido en aproximadamente cuarenta y ocho horas.

El entrenamiento que había planeado consistía en que sus amigos le atacarían en conjunto a el, y lo hicieron, demostrando un perfecto trabajo en equipo. Naruto caía en el 90 de los genjutsus de Sasuke, no podía escapar de las trampas de Shikamaru y los ataques de Sai siempre le daban de lleno.

En aquel momento, Naruto se encontraba analizando la situación, no le había permitido a Kyubi que le ayudase con su inteligencia, se obligo a si mismo a ser mejor ninja por sus propios medios.

-El sharingan de Sasuke es muy bueno, tiene la misma habilidad de Itachi de encerrarme en un genjutsu con un solo dedo. Shikamaru definitivamente es excelente planeando ataques, parece no tener puntos débiles. Y Sai, Sai, su pasado como ANBU le da la habilidad de ser sigiloso y letal con cualquier ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Dios, no se que hacer.

Naruto estaba notablemente desesperado, en el tiempo que llevaban no había cambiado nada, seguía atacando impulsivamente, y seguía cayendo en las trampas, a pesar de que tenia una cantidad increíble de chakra, no les podía vencer, ni juntos ni por separado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Creéis que una semana sea suficiente para el entrenamiento?-, dijo Sasuke mientras comía un poco de arroz.

-No lo se, aunque mi cerebro me dice que no lo será, pero mi conciencia me dice que si…-, Shikamaru respondía mientras avivaba el fuego con calma.

-Recordad de Naruto-kun puede hacer posible lo imposible…-, intervino Sai calmadamente.

El silencio invadió el campamento, a ellos les pareció una locura lo propuesto por Naruto, ellos, a pesar de ser mas débiles, tenían ventaja sobre Naruto, ya que tenían equipo medico, comida decente, ya que en el lugar escogido para el entrenamiento, el 70 de la vegetación era venenosa, en la montaña no había ningún rió y los animales escaseaban, era un territorio no apto para la supervivencia.

-En cuatro días se acabara esta locura…-, hablo Sasuke rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

Sus compañeros solo asintieron seriamente, no sabían que sucedería cuando el tiempo se terminara, no sabían si su amigo estaba bien, no sabían si esto que hacían, había valido la pena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un hombre de aproximadamente dos metros y medio, corpulento y con una túnica completamente negra caminaba por la oscuridad de la noche en los alrededores de la aldea.

-Parece que el chico ese no esta en la aldea…-, el gigantesco individuo se quito la capucha dejando ver su apariencia bajo la luz de la luna.

Su cabello era corto, de un color blanco como los huesos, su piel era pálida, y tersa, similar a la de una muñeca, tenia colmillos, iguales a los de un depredador, sus ojos eran marrón, oscuros, tétricos, pero su expresión, era tranquila, sin preocupaciones.

-Muy inteligente chico, salir de la aldea para evitar involucrar a inocentes…-, sonrió suavemente,-…Yo, Enki, me encargare de vengar a Etsuya, por el honor de nuestro grupo.

Enki se cubrió de nuevo su rostro y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, alejándose de Konoha. La luna fue cubierta por un grupo de nubes que sumieron el sitio en una oscuridad total. Enki se mimetizo con facilidad en ella, y junto con la luna, desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amanecía en las montañas, la guardia de Sai había sido tranquila, pues Naruto no se había acercado a atacar como en las ultimas dos noches. Sai se disponía a descansar un poco antes de comenzar con la nueva estrategia de ataque planeada por Shikamaru.

Sasuke salio de una de las tiendas de campaña, al parecer ya estaba preparado para continuar.

-Sai, descansa, en una hora comenzaremos a atacar…-, dijo Sasuke sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Sai, el aludido solo asintió amablemente mientras sonreía.

Sasuke le miro de reojo mientras entraba a la tienda.

-Ese tipo me cae demasiado mal, no se a quien me recuerda…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura e Ino estaban en la casa de Naruto investigando que podía haberle llevado a irse tan repentinamente, Ino recorría la casa con cierta nostalgia por aquella vez en la que se quedo, rió tiernamente al recordar la incomoda citación de aquella noche.

-Que te pasa?-, pregunto Sakura mientras salía del armario del rubio.

-Nada, solo que recordé algo divertido…-, fue la respuesta de la rubia que seguía sonriendo.

En su mente solo había una cosa, que había pensado Naruto de ella después de leer la nota que le había dejado, a lo mejor lo estaba pensando, a lo mejor era demasiado tímido para decirle algo, a lo mejor ella tendría que preguntar.

Decidida a no preocuparse por el momento de aquel hecho, salio de la habitación de Naruto y se dirigió al comedor, abrió la nevera del chico y se encontró con algo habitual, muchos recipientes de ramen instantáneo, no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, cerro fuertemente la nevera y un papel que había bajo ella tomo vuelo hasta quedar en la entrada de la habitación del rubio.

Ino se percato de dicho objeto, lo analizo desde su posición y se percato de lo que era, era la nota que ella había escrito, y estaba intacta. Dolor, decepción, tal vez tristeza era lo que sentía en ese momento, Naruto aun no había leído la nota que ella tanto le había costado escribir.

Sakura salio de la habitación de Naruto sin encontrar nada, observo a su amiga que miraba hacia algún punto en el suelo con una expresión llena de sufrimiento, trato de encontrar el punto que Ino observaba y al encontrarlo pudo ver el trozo de papel. Sakura se acerco lentamente a ella.

Ino salio por un momento de su estado de shock al percatarse lo que su amiga estaba a punto de hacer, velozmente dio un salto y tomo el papel en sus manos haciendo que Sakura cayese de espaldas.

Ino se choco con un borde de la pared haciendo un agujero.

-Pero que demonios te pasa cerda?-, regaño la chica de cabellos rosas a su amiga,-…Mira lo que has hecho por un papel, me has golpeado y has hecho un agujero en la casa de Naruto, se suponía que era una misión de espionaje, ¿Qué fue lo que aprendiste en el escuadrón ANBU para ser tan poco sigilosa?-, Ino estaba avergonzada, pero a su vez mas tranquila, pues había evitado que su amiga descubriera su debilidad.

La rubia se levanto del sitio, se limpiaba calmadamente los restos de yeso de su ropa, observo el agujero que habían hecho, tendrían que solucionarlo si no querían que Naruto se enterase que habían estado allí, pero algo llamo su atención.

-Sakura, ven mira esto…-, Ino se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del agujero, al parecer en aquel sitio había una trampilla mas delgada que el resto de las paredes de la casa, dicho segmento de pared se podía retirar, Sakura hizo caso a su amiga y se acerco a ella.

Ino comenzó a retirar los pedazos de la trampilla dejando ver un pequeño cajón secreto, allí habían kunais extraños, un rollo y una libreta.

-Que será esto?-, pregunto Ino mientras saco uno de los kunais, era uno extraño, de tres puntas.

-Eso no me preocupa tanto, lo que mas me preocupa es esto…-, la chica tenia en sus manos el pergamino abierto, en el había un mapa de una región no especificada, y en la parte inferior izquierda había una inscripción.

-Aquí dice algo…-, dijo Ino,-"_El recorrido solo será revelado al contacto de la sangre del Jinchuuriki_", solo Naruto sabe a donde lleva.

Sakura rápidamente saco un pergamino en blanco y comenzó a dibujar en el mapa, haciendo una copia casi exacta de este, cerro el original y lo puso de nuevo en su sitio.

-Ahora veamos que es esto…-, Sakura saco la libreta y se dispuso a leerla,-… pero que diablos pasa, no se abre…-, la chica con la súper fuerza de Tsunade le era imposible abrir una insignificante libreta, Sakura se comenzó a desesperar,-¡MALDITA SEAS, ABRETE YA!-, grito la chica mientras acumulaba mas chakra en sus brazos para aumentar su fuerza.

-¡Para ya Sakura, mira!-, el regaño de Ino calmo un poco a la chica, la rubia señalaba una pequeña inscripción en la parte inferior de la libreta.

"_Solo se abrirá con el chakra del Jinchuuriki_", un suspiro de decepción se escucho salir de la boca de ambas chicas, al parecer Naruto estaba bien preparado para una incursión como la que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

-Será mejor que le digamos esto a Hokage-sama…-, dijo Ino tratando de animar a su amiga. Pusieron la libreta de nuevo en su sitio y volvieron a introducir el cajón en el agujero. Se quedaron observando el pequeño destrozo que habían causado, pero por el momento no debían pensar en eso, debían ir a donde Tsunade a decirle lo que habían visto.

Sakura salio primero de la casa de Naruto, Ino se quedo observando, aun tenia la nota en sus manos, no sabia que hacer, si la dejaba de nuevo en un lugar visible seguro que se perdería de nuevo en algún lugar de la casa, se acerco de nuevo al agujero, y la puso sobre la libreta, era arriesgado, pero al menos de esa forma el la podría leer.

-Vamos, que Tsunade-sama se enoja si llegamos tarde, además ya tenemos que aguantarle el regaño por destrozar propiedad ajena…-, se escucho a Sakura desde fuera, Ino sonrió débilmente y se puso de pie caminado insegura hacia la puerta. Lo que había hecho ponía en evidencia la misión que estaba haciendo en ese momento, además de que podría ganarse el odio de Naruto por hurgar en sus cosas, y mas, por espiar en algo que el quería esconder, dio un paso mas, pero el miedo a perderle por siempre hizo que se diera la vuelta y sacase la nota del cajón, no lo hacia por la misión, lo hacia por ella.

No pudo evitar derramar una lagrima, se abrazo a la nota y la escondió entre su ropa, con sus manos limpio su rostro, y salio intentando aparentar normalidad frente a su amiga, por instantes pensó en que había sido mala idea escribir aquella nota.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los tres shinobis estaban un poco extrañados, era casi medio día y Naruto no había atacado, los días anteriores lo hacia durante la noche, la mañana, la tarde, en fin, a todas horas, pero este día era distinto, desde la anterior noche no había señales del rubio.

-Creéis que esta muerto?-, pregunto Shikamaru.

-Yo creo que esta en Konoha comiendo ramen, el no es bueno para la supervivencia aceptémoslo…-, dijo con decepción Sasuke.

-Conociendo a Naruto-kun, seguro que esta planeando algo, recordad que nunca deja de sorprendernos…-, la inconfundible sonrisa de Sai, hizo que sus compañeros sintieran escalofríos, al chico aun le costaba expresarse naturalmente.

-Tu frase favorita es "_No deja de sorprendernos"_ me caes muy mal…-, hablo Sasuke viendo con desprecio a Sai,-…te conozco hace años y aun no se a quien me recuerdas, de seguro que es una mierda de persona…-, Shikamaru sonrió para si mismo al escuchar dicho cometario directamente de Sasuke, si el Uchiha entendiese que era a el mismo a quien le recordaba, de seguro que le trataría mejor, o peor, de los Uchiha nunca se sabe.

Una serie de ruidos entre los arbustos llamaron la atención de los tres shinobis.

-Que ha sido eso?-, dijo un alarmado Sasuke sacando su kunai y colocándose a la defensiva de cualquier posible ataque.

-No lo se pero ha pasado todas las trampas que puse sin activarlas…-, respondió incrédulo Shikamaru adoptando la misma posición de Sasuke y poniéndose a su lado.

-Puede ser Naruto-kun…-, Sasuke y Shikamaru miraron a Sai, ellos creían imposible que Naruto pudiera ser tan sigiloso, ni el mejor de los ANBU podría haber superado todas las trampas sin activar al menos una que revelara su presencia.

Una lluvia de pequeñas bolas de fuego comenzó a caer del cielo, los tres chicos las esquivaban como podían, en cuestión de segundos el campamento estaba completamente incinerado.

Sasuke jadeaba, Sai tenía una quemadura en uno de sus brazos y Shikamaru estaba golpeado, se podría decir que pudo ser peor, pero eso no era todo.

-Que es ese ruido?-, pregunto Sai asustado, giro su cabeza y observo como el bosque era arrasado por una gigantesca ola.

Intentaron saltar, pero la ola consiguió arrastrarlos junto con los árboles, después de varios minutos siendo arrastrados por la corriente llegaron una un terreno completamente llano y sin árboles. La ola había creado un camino sin árboles y fangoso.

Los chicos intentaban reestablecerse cuando fueron halados hacia abajo, sus cabezas fue lo único que quedo sobre la superficie, no se podían mover cuando finalmente descubrieron el causante de todo eso.

-Sois vulnerables con ataques de larga distancia como los de Suiton, y ni hablar de los de corta, lo único que os protege de un ataque a corta distancia es el sharingan de Sasuke, bueno, eso hasta ahora.

Los tres observaban incrédulos, Naruto los había reducido sin siquiera agotarse, no se explicaban como lo había hecho.

-Naruto, como lo hiciste…-, llamo Sasuke a Naruto mientras activo su sharingan para encerrarlo en una ilusión.

-Las trampas estaban en la superficie, fue fácil llegar por abajo…-, Naruto se giro lentamente,-…ya te dije que tu genjutsu será inútil conmigo Sasuke…-, Naruto llevaba la bandana de Konoha puesta en sus ojos, el reflejo del sharingan hizo que se neutralizara el ataque que intentaba lanzar Sasuke.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas con eso puesto…-, pregunto Shikamaru seriamente.

-Desde la madrugada, recordé que cuando me quede ciego podía usar mis otros sentidos, así fue como llegue hasta vosotros y así fue como eludí las trampas, se que también pusiste trampas bajo tierra, tenían tu olor…-, Naruto se acerco hacia el rostro de Shikamaru hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de el, luego inspiro fuertemente,-…Si, definitivamente era tu olor.

Sai sonreía mientras observaba, bajo la superficie, Sai había conseguido apartar la tierra suficiente como para tener espacio en el área de sus manos, con más destreza que fuerza, Sai saco de su bolsa un pergamino, pero un kunai de tres puntas cayo a milímetros de su rostro.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer dibujitos Sai…-, Naruto se señalaba el oído, en ese momento los presentes entendieron la situación, Naruto fue lo suficientemente hábil como para idear un plan de infiltración, luego acumular grandes cantidades de chakra en su nariz y oídos para desplazarse, de esa forma era invulnerable a los ataques de ellos tres.

-Duro menos de lo que esperaba…-, dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía irónicamente,-…ya no podemos hacer nada contra ti, ahora si que eres el mas fuerte de Konoha.

Naruto sonrió, luego se quito la bandana de sus ojos y la coloco de nuevo en su brazo derecho, observo el panorama y vio el estado de destrucción en el que se encontraba el sitio.

-Creo que se me paso un poco la mano…-, Naruto se rascaba la nuca mientras veía los destrozos que había causado.

-Oye, podrías sacarnos de aquí?-, un enfadado Shikamaru llamaba la atención de Naruto, quien nuevamente rió nerviosamente.

-Veréis, es que para dejaros en ese estado, utilice una técnica que se deshace en una hora, una capa de veinte centímetros desde la superficie hacia abajo es como decirlo…indestructible, así que no os puedo sacar.

-No hablaras en serio?-, reprocho Sasuke.

-Lamentablemente si es en serio…jejeje….jejeje…-, los tres chicos, observaban con enojo a Naruto quien intentaba disculparse de muchas formas,-…sabéis, una vez le escuche decir a Sakura-chan que si cubrías tu piel con lodo esto la rejuvenecería.

Un gruñido, o mejor, tres gruñidos fueron los que escucho Naruto antes de retirarse temeroso, ya que las miradas de sus compañeros eran de todo, menos amistosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Enki saltaba de rama en rama, estaba eufórico, con una sonrisa psicópata enorme, que asustaría al mismo demonio.

-Ya encontré su rastro, falta poco para encontrarte mocoso…-, Enki siguió saltando hasta desaparecer en la espesura del bosque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade tenía un fuerte tic en uno de sus ojos, había varios lápices rotos sobre la mesa, y el que tenía en su mano corría el mismo peligro.

-Dejasteis la casa de Naruto de esa forma?-, la pregunta de la Hokage erizo la piel de Ino y Sakura.

-Fu...fu...fue un accidente Tsunade-sama…-, se apresuro a decir Ino, la verdadera causante del desperfecto.

-Un accidente dices, ¡UN ACCIDENTE DICES!, ¡SABES LO QUE SUCEDERA SI NARUTO SE ENTERA DE QUE ESTUVIMOS ESPIANDO Y ADEMAS DEJAMOS DESPERFECTOS!?-, el grito de la Hokage envió a volar unos cuantos papeles de la mesa, Sakura estaba mas pálida de lo normal.

-Tsunade-sama, arreglaremos eso ahora mismo, pero antes, queremos que vea esto…-, Sakura en un acto desesperado para calmar a la Hokage, saco de su bolsa la copia del mapa que Naruto tenia escondido que había hecho.

-No os conformáis con destruir y le robáis las cosas?, se suponía que deberíais haber ido a mirar, buscar pistas y dejarlo todo como estaba…-, dijo la Hokage a punto de entrar en cólera de nuevo.

-No Tsunade-sama…-, intento calmar Ino,-…esta es una copia que hizo Sakura del original, creímos que le gustaría verlo.

Tsunade más calmada y curiosa que antes tomo el pergamino en sus manos. Habían dibujadas unas cuantas montañas, algo que al parecer era un rió, unos árboles que indicaban un bosque y nada mas.

-Esto es un dibujo de un niño de academia…-, dijo Tsunade con decepción,-…debe ser una de las tonterías que dibujo Naruto y no termino cuando estaba en la academia con Iruka.

-No Tsunade-sama…-, interrumpió Sakura tratando de defender su hallazgo,-…en primer lugar Iruka-sensei nunca nos pidió que hiciéramos dibujos como este, y en segundo lugar, el dibujo que usted ve ahora no es lo que importa…-, Tsunade levanto la mirada y la fijo en los ojos de Sakura quien respiro hondo antes de continuar,-…lo que importa es lo que decía en la parte de abajo del mapa y en la libreta.

-Que decía?-, pregunto aun mas interesada Tsunade.

-Que solo se activaba con sangre de jinchuuriki, además, los dibujos eran muy viejos…-, respondió Ino tratando de recuperar protagonismo.

Tsunade entrelazo sus manos y cubrió su boca con ellas, su mirada era seria, y algo preocupada.

-Puede que eso sea lo que buscan los Alpha, como se le pudo ocurrir a Naruto esconderlo en una trampilla?-, regañaba la Kage al que no estaba.

-A que se refiere Tsunade-sama?-, pregunto preocupada Sakura.

-Es una suposición, así que no tiene importancia, por el momento id a reparar esa trampilla…-, las dos chicas asintieron ante la orden de su líder y salieron rápidamente del despacho.

Tsunade dio un último vistazo al mapa y lo guardo en uno de sus cajones.

-Espero que no sea eso…-, dijo casi en un susurro.

-Tsunade-sama, y si le pedimos al Kazekage que active el mapa?-, pregunto la incondicional Shizune a su maestra intentando calmarla.

-No podemos Shizune, recuerda que Gaara ya no es un Jinchuuriki es una persona normal…-, Shizune escondió su rostro decepcionada, la oficina se inundo de un sepulcral silencio que ahora era tan popular en Konoha, Tsunade solo rogaba al cielo por que fuera lo que ella cree.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru y Naruto se encontraban comiendo en el campamento que había intentado hacer Naruto para el, la tienda estaba mal hecha y al parecer había dejado la comida al aire libre y unos animales salvajes la habían robado, lo único que quedaba eran dos latas de sopa instantánea.

-Como pudiste atacarnos por dos sitios diferentes a la vez?-, preguntaba Sasuke mientras comía la rancia sopa.

-Bunshin, mientras iba bajo tierra desactive un par de trampas y deje a un par de copias para que atacaran…-, respondía tranquilamente el rubio.

-Pero esos ataques eran muy fuertes, un bunshin no tiene tanto chakra…-, dijo Shikamaru quien había dejado la sopa y se había echado en el suelo a ver las nubes.

-Mis bunshin son especiales, pensé que lo sabíais…-, los tres asintieron, era un momento realmente tranquilo, el ruido de las hojas que se mecían con el viento relajaba a los shinobis después de dos días de fuerte entrenamiento.

Tranquilidad era lo que se podía ver en los rostros de los chicos, definitivamente habían cumplido la misión con éxito y se merecían un descanso.

Pero de pronto, una voz en el interior de Naruto rompió la calma que reinaba en el lugar.

-"_**Sientes lo mismo que yo mocoso?**_"-, Naruto dejo su sopa en el suelo y sin moverse del sitio comenzó a hacer un reconocimiento con todos sus sentidos.

-"Si, se acerca rápidamente hacia aquí, no pensé que el siguiente viniera tan pronto"-, pensaba el chico mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

-Pasa algo Naruto?-, pregunto Sasuke al ver el rostro serio pero tranquilo de su amigo.

-Ya esta aquí…-, los acompañantes del rubio estaban confundidos ante sus palabras, ¿Quién había llegado?, y ¿Por qué había hecho que Naruto reaccionara así?, no tuvieron tiempo para empezar a formularse hipótesis cuando un kunai con un sello explosivo cayo en medio de ellos obligándolos a alejarse inmediatamente de ese lugar.

-Mierda, Naruto que demonios esta pasando?-, grito Sasuke a su amigo.

-NO LO VEZ TONTO, NOS ATACAN-, respondió Naruto haciendo que Sasuke se enfadase mas.

-Déjate de bromas, y dinos de una vez que sucede, quienes nos atacan?-, Naruto se poso en una rama junto a sus amigos quienes esperaban una respuesta.

-Quien…-, fue lo único que respondió,-…solo es uno, y es mas fuerte que el de la ultima vez.

Shikamaru trago saliva, Sai seguía sin decir una palabra y Sasuke apretó los puños. Los tres sabían del poder que tenía el que ataco a Naruto la última vez, era descomunal, el simple hecho de haber causado que el ahora mejor ninja de Konoha quedase inconciente durante varios días, les causaba miedo.

Individualmente no eran rivales para ese asesino, pero si trabajaban en grupo tendrían una oportunidad. Shikamaru se aclaro la garganta para hablar.

-Tenemos que idear un plan para vencerlo jun….

-NO-, interrumpió Naruto, seguía mirando seriamente el individuo de túnica oscura se acercaba a ellos entre las quemadas ramas,-…es mi enemigo, y es mi deber vencerle, vosotros no tenéis nada que ver así que no intervengáis, si lo hacéis corréis el riesgo de que uno de nosotros os mate.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante las palabras de su amigo, se podía esperar cualquier cosa de el, pero algo como esto no.

-Eres idiota, el otro que era mas débil casi te mata, y piensas enfrentarte tu solo a este que es mas fuerte?, donde quedo tu camino del ninja?, donde quedo esa mentalidad de que el trabajo en equipo era esencial?, donde quedo tu sueño de se Hokage?, si te enfrentas solo, todo eso desaparecerá.

Sasuke estaba al borde del llanto, la persona que le había salvado años atrás de la oscuridad, la persona que a pesar de todas las cosas malas que el había hecho siguió confiando en el, la persona que fue mejor hermano que Itachi, se encaminaba en ese momento a una muerte segura.

-No me pasara nada…-, logro decir calmadamente dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en la cara,-… y si llegase a pasar algo, cuida de ella.

Naruto dio un salto y al caer quedo a escasos metros de el individuo, Sasuke se mordía el labio no podía dejar que eso sucediera, se dispuso a saltar cuando alguien le agarro del brazo.

-Suéltame Sai, no vez que es un suicidio…-, exigió Sasuke a Sai mientras activaba su sharingan.

-Deberías confiar mas en Naruto-kun…-, Sasuke inmediatamente desactivo su sharingan, observo directamente a los ojos negros de Sai, era un reto?, un reproche?, o simplemente intentaba calmarlo? No lo sabia, lo único que sabia era que el muy cabron tenia razón,-…recuerda que fue el quien te trajo de vuelta, nadie mas…

-Esta bien…-, se safó del agarre de Sai,-…pero si la cosa se pone fea le iré en su ayuda, sin importar vuestra opinión…-, Sai asintió y Shikamaru solo sonrió.

-Esto será problemático…-, dijo Shikamaru sacando un pergamino e invocando un pequeño pájaro.

-Que haces?-, pregunto Sasuke.

-Pedir refuerzos, seguro que habrá algún herido de aquí a un rato, así que necesitaremos asistencia medica…-, Sasuke asintió, Shikamaru escribió un par de cosas en un pergamino y se lo ato a la pata al ave, a la que luego ordeno ir volando a Konoha.

Naruto estaba en frente de Enki quien se despojaba de sus ropas negras, el portentoso ninja Alpha hacia sombra a un Naruto serio y nada atemorizado.

-Esto será divertido…-, decía Enki acercándose lentamente a su nuevo oponente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa de Naruto estaba como si nada hubiese pasado, todo estaba en su lugar, y lo más importante, el agujero de la pared ya no estaba, había sido un trabajo en tiempo record, solo dos horas.

-Menos mal acabamos rápido…-, dijo Sakura limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Si, Tsunade-sama estaba muy enojada…-, le respondió Ino quien levantaba las herramientas que habían utilizado.

Unos breves segundos de silencio tomaron el lugar, se podía escuchar la suave brisa pasearse por la casa de Naruto, Sakura no pudo evitar pasear con la brisa y entro en la habitación del rubio, allí, junto a su cama, estaba aquella foto de cuando eran niños, aquella foto que el rubio cuidaba como un tesoro, la foto que Naruto veía como la de su familia.

La tomo entre sus manos, y no pudo evitar preguntarse que lazos les unía ahora. ¿Acaso Naruto ahora solo la consideraba como parte de su familia, una hermana tal vez?, ¿Acaso Naruto había dejado de sentir eso que le declaro diez años atrás antes de la misión? Sakura no pudo evitar recordar aquel mágico momento.

_**Sakura Flash Back**_

_Sakura se encontraba preparando su mochila, el viaje que haría con un gran equipo de shinobis en pocas horas era muy importante, días atrás habían logrado una especie de alianza con Sasuke, regresaría a la villa solo si al terminar la guerra, dejaban ir libres de cargos a sus compañeros._

_Sakura en su interior se sentía sumamente feliz, después de todo fue Naruto quien convenció a Sasuke de negociar y de unirse de nuevo a Konoha, Naruto había cumplido su promesa de regresarle a Sasuke, pero, algo era diferente ahora, ya no se sentía tan atraída por Sasuke, se sentía feliz, pero no obsesionada como cuando era mas joven._

_Fue sacada de sus reflexiones cuando una piedra golpeo en su ventana, se asomo a ver quien era, cuando otra piedra le golpeo en la cara._

_-SE PUEDE SABER QUE INTENTAS?-, grito furiosa la chica mientras se sobaba la frente._

_-Sakura-chan, lo siento, fue sin querer…-, Naruto estaba en frente de la casa sumamente enrojecido por lo que había sucedido,-…podemos hablar?-, Naruto escondía su cara, esperando una respuesta negativa de su amiga. Sakura por su parte, veía desde arriba que el chico estaba mas serio de lo normal._

_-Si Naruto, espérame…-, la chica cerro la ventana dejando a Naruto levemente feliz, segundos después, apareció en la puerta con una gran sonrisa,-…dime, de que quieres hablar?_

_-Vamos a dar un paseo, te lo contare en el camino…-, la chica asintió, Naruto comenzó a caminar, Sakura le seguía de cerca mirando la forma de actuar de su amigo, intuía que se debía a la misión que tendrías dentro de poco, intuía que si fallaban el moriría y el mundo ninja seria dominado por Akatsuki._

_Sakura sintió como una lagrima recorrió su rostro hasta su boca, el sabor salado de su tristeza hizo que reaccionara rápido y se limpiase la lágrima._

_-Sigues con esa manía de llorar antes de tiempo Sakura-chan…-, Naruto llamo la atención de su amiga,-…no dejare que le pase nada a Sasuke, después de todo, nos costo mucho traerlo de vuelta._

_-Tonto, no es eso lo que me…-, Naruto se giro inmediatamente y cayo a la chica poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios._

_-Sabes, puede que no regrese de esta misión…-, Naruto sonreía forzadamente,-…pero no me importa, por que no voy a luchar por mi, ni por proteger lo que esta encerrado dentro de mi, iré a luchar para evitar que el futuro este lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, iré a luchar para evitar que catástrofes como las de hace dieciséis años vuelvan a suceder, iré a luchar por vosotros, para que vuestras sonrisas nunca se apaguen._

_Sakura luchaba por no llorar, las palabras de Naruto eran como puñaladas en su corazón, el chico no le daba ninguna esperanza de regresar a salvo. Naruto retiro su mano del rostro de Sakura._

_-Sakura-chan, mi querida Sakura-chan…-, la chica se asombro con estas palabras, incluso se puso nerviosa,-…la primera vez que te vi quede hechizado por tus ojos, me duele saber que esta pueda ser la ultima vez que los vea._

_Naruto acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de Sakura, esta se dejo llevar por las sensaciones, cerró sus ojos y sintió el tacto de Naruto, un tacto lleno de cariño, protección, amor._

_¿Amor?, era eso lo que Naruto sentía por ella?, era eso lo que hacia que Naruto diese todo de si cuando iban en una misión juntos? Si, era eso, Naruto sabia lo fuerte que era ella, pero de igual forma no quería que nada malo se sucediese, no podía permitir que ella sufriera, ahora entendía el por que Naruto había accedido a traer de vuelta a Sasuke, fuera como fuera, para que ella dejara de sufrir, para que volviera a sonreír. El era capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad para que ella fuese feliz._

_-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, serás feliz…-, Sakura miro fijamente a los ojos de Naruto, había tristeza, angustia, miedo, nunca había visto esa expresión en Naruto, sintió miedo,-…Prométemelo…por favo…r-, esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, era una plegaria, era algo que necesitaba escuchar el para estar tranquilo._

_-Naruto, debo decirte algo, pero solo te lo diré en el momento en que termine esta misión…-, era una promesa a dos bandas, se conocían muy bien el uno al otro, sabían que no podían hacerse promesas que no podrían cumplir._

_-Parece que no tengo opción verdad…-, Naruto sonrió,-… pero si algo me suce…-, esta vez fue Sakura quien cayo a Naruto._

_-Nada te sucederá, prométeme que regresaremos juntos, por que tengo que decirte algo importante…-, Naruto asintió, había ido en busca de una promesa, pero a cambio el tuvo que hacer otra._

_Sin decir nada Naruto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa a recoger sus cosas, giro un poco su cabeza y le brindo una de sus típicas sonrisas a Sakura._

_-Sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas, ese es mi camino del ninja…-, siguió con su camino y comenzó a caminar, de un momento a otro comenzó a llover, el peligro estaba cerca, la guerra estaba cerca._

_**Fin Sakura Flash Back**_

-El me quería, tanto como yo le quiero ahora, aun sentirá lo mismo?-, Sakura hablaba en medio de susurros para que nadie le escuchase, se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a la fotografía. Los recuerdos de las veces que le rechazo, le ignoro, le trato como basura, estaban aflorando de nuevo, se sintió como la peor persona del mundo, la única persona que la había entendido, la única que le había protegido, la única que la había amado de verdad, la única persona que ella decidió rechazar.

Cuan equivocada estaba, si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente la noche en la que regreso y le hubiera dicho sus sentimientos, si tan solo hubiera sido mas lista y se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos cuando eran niños.

Ya no era momento para arrepentirse de nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y lo que importaba ahora, era el futuro, lo que ella podía hacer, lo que podía demostrar, era el momento de reparar los errores del pasado, ese pasado erróneo que ella creo.

-Sakura…-, llamo Ino desde fuera.

-Que pasa?-, la aludida dejo la foto en su sitio e intento aparentar tranquilidad.

-Debemos ir a la oficina de la Hokage, ahora…-, Ino señalo al cielo, había un ave volando en el cielo,-…es el pájaro que utiliza Shikamaru para pedir refuerzos cuando no puede controlar la situación, y el esta con Naruto.

Sakura cambio inmediatamente su semblante a uno completamente serio, se puso sus guantes y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Vamos…-, Ino asintió y le siguió, ambas irían a ayudar a alguien importante, a la misma persona, una persona que podría hacer que su amistad se resquebrajara de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que s inicio la pelea y el terreno ya estaba completamente devastado, Naruto se encontraba jadeando, sin aliento y muy sudoroso.

-"Cálmate Naruto, no debes desesperarte, tu puedes"-, se decía a si mismo el rubio, quien intentaba no caer en el error de la pelea anterior.

-Que pasa enano…-, reía Enki mientras enseñaba sus colmillos,-…ya estas cansado?, pero si apenas empezamos.

Enki se lanzo a gran velocidad hacia Naruto, este intenta por todos sus medios esquivar el ataque consiguiéndole, pero de pronto uno de los brazos de Enki se estira como una goma y agarra del pie a Naruto, lanzándolo contra el suelo y abriendo una enorme grieta.

No muy lejos, Shikamaru, Sai y Sasuke observaban entre asombrados y asustados la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar en frente de ellos. Sasuke tenía su sharingan activado al máximo nivel.

-No puedo ver que tipo de ataque están usando, son muy rápidos, y el blancucho ese al parecer tiene una técnica de línea sucesoria…-, decía sumamente nervioso el heredero Uchiha.

-Deberíamos ir a ayudar a Naruto-kun…-, sugería Sai mientras veía como Naruto era golpeado nuevamente contra las rocas del suelo.

-Ni pensarlo…-, corto Sasuke,-…no solo seriamos un estorbo, esos dos tienen muchísimo chakra, nunca antes haba visto tanto chakra en un cuerpo.

Shikamaru trago saliva, no había apartado ni un segundo la vista de la lucha, escucho palabra por palabra del genio Uchiha, todo para planear una estrategia que les ayudara, pero a lo mejor la destrucción que se había producido en tan poco tiempo, la terrorífica apariencia del enemigo, o las palabras de Sasuke, no permitían que el superdotado Nara planeara una estrategia de ataque. Después de todo, tendrían que confiar en Naruto.

Naruto se agarraba el abdomen con fuerza, la brutalidad de los impactos contra el suelo le habían roto un par de costillas.

-"Empiezo a adivinar sus movimientos"-, pensaba levemente feliz el rubio.

-"_**Eso no nos sirve de nada mocoso, debemos verlo todo, no parcialmente, si quieres mi opinión, aun estamos en desventaja**_"-, Kyubi como siempre sincero y tajante, pero esto no desanimo a Naruto.

-"Entonces no te pediré tu opinión"-, respondió sarcástico el rubio,-"Yo voy a mi ritmo"

-"_**El que vayas a tu ritmo no te hace inmortal**_"-, de nuevo tenia razón, pero Naruto no dejaría que sus palabras bajasen su animo, daría todo lo que tiene para vencer, de eso no había duda.

Naruto se puso en pie en medio de los escombros, limpio un poco sus ropas, sonrió tranquilamente y se coloco de nuevo en posición de ataque.

-Si crees que con algo como esto me harás hablar, te equivocas…-, dijo retador Naruto.

-Así que no piensas decirme nada, bien, te partiré brazos y piernas y te llevare con el jefe…-, el cuello de Enki se estiro como un resorte, y con las mandíbulas de par en par mordió una de las piernas de Naruto.

Un grito seco se escucho a varios kilómetros a la redonda, la sangre comenzó a salir desmesuradamente de la parte aprisionada por los colmillos de Enki.

-Tienes la piel dura mocoso, pero tu sangre sabe bien, es sangre maldita…-, Enki tragaba un poco de la sangre que salía por la herida de Naruto,-…aun piensas quedarte en silencio.

Sin decir una palabra, un rasengan fue impactado en el rostro de Enki, quien ante la fuerza del golpe, tuvo que soltar la pierna de Naruto.

-Ni…ni…hablar cabron…vete…a…a la mier…mierda…-, Naruto caía en sus rodillas, había perdido mucha sangre, comenzaba a marearse.

Sacando fuerzas de algún sitio, Naruto se puso de pie de nuevo, saco su kunai de tres puntas comenzó a brindarle chakra.

-"Espero que esto funcione"-, dijo para si mismo Naruto, mientras seguía concentrando chakra en el kunai.

Enki se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, esta vez sin estirar su cuerpo, Naruto salto hacia atrás a la misma velocidad que su oponente, evitando que este se acercase a el.

Recordando al fallecido Asuma Sarutobi, Naruto lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el kunai de tres puntas que logro alcanzar a Enki, atravesándole el abdomen. Un fuerte grito de dolor se escucho proveniente del enemigo.

-Maldito enano, como te atreves a herirme…-, gritaba el villano mientras trataba de contener la hemorragia.

Naruto sonreía con dificultad, sabia que no era mucho, pero al menos le había herido.

-"Ahora debo pensar en algo para matarle dejarle fuera de combate y hacerle el entierro del alma"-, pensaba mientras se quitaba el chaleco hecho trizas. Luego rompió un poco de tela de su pantalón y la ato en forma de torniquete en la parte donde tenia la mordida de Enki,-"Esto detendrá la hemorragia por un rato"

Cojeando Naruto se acercaba a Enki, comenzó a hacer un par de sellos y luego grito.

-KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU-, inmediatamente aparecieron tres copias mas de el, en su mano derecha comenzó a acumular chakra y los clones lo moldeaban, segundos después un Rasen Shuriken gigantesco era sostenido en alto por Naruto,-…tuve que utilizar clones por que este Rasengan es especial.

Enki se incorporo sonriente, miraba la aterradora acumulación de chakra sin interés alguno, como si no fuese nada.

-Me subestimas mocoso…-, con un movimiento sumamente veloz, Enki apareció detrás de Naruto,-…por mas aterradora que parezca tu técnica no me podrás hacer nada.

Enki estiro sus brazos e hizo desaparecer a los clones de Naruto, luego con una de sus manos tomo el brazo con el que Naruto sostenía el Rasen Shuriken y comenzó a apretar. Naruto perdía la concentración debido al intenso dolor que sentía en su mano derecha, de pronto, su técnica mas devastadora se disperso haciendo que una gran ráfaga de viento levantara varias rocas gigantescas a su alrededor.

Los amigos de Naruto miraban desde su escondite completamente asustados, el guerrero esperanza de Konoha, el guerrero mas fuerte de la villa, el mismo que un par de horas antes les había vencido, no podía hacer nada contra el gigante pálido. Incluso el inexpresivo Sai podía sentir como su corazón latía más rápidamente y sus manos temblaban.

En el campo de batalla, Naruto seguía gritando ya sin su técnica devastadora, Enki no soltaba su brazo, de pronto, Naruto dejo de gritar, el dolor era insoportable, no tenia fuerzas, un sonido parecido al de una rama romperse se pudo escuchar proveniente del interior del brazo de Naruto, esta vez el grito fue ensordecedor, Enki soltó sonriente el brazo de su oponente.

-Eres muy frágil, tu brazo ya se partió…-, Naruto se retorcía en el suelo con su inerte brazo en el aire, el hueso se había salido de la carne y la sangre salía descontrolada.

-Mis métodos no son nada comparados con los de mi jefe, deberías hablar mocoso…-, dijo sonriente Enki, Naruto dejo de gritar pero respiraba agitadamente, levanto su mirada y fijo sus ojos en los de Enki.

-Tendrás… tendrás que…abrirme la… la cabeza… y mirar que hay…en mi…mi cerebro…por ti mismo… y aun así…no diré nada…-, Enki no desvió la mirada de los ojos azules de Naruto, que estaban manchado por el rojo de la sangre que recorría su cara desde su frente.

-Por que lo haces enano?, sabes que no tienes salida, que de un modo u otro morirás, que te hace ser tan perseverante?, que te hace no perder la esperanza?-, Enki miraba con desprecio a Naruto, quien seguía mirándole fijamente.

-Hace…hace muchos…años…hice la promesa…de proteger…a la gente que…la gente que aprecio…-, Naruto aparto su mirada de Enki, jadeando pesadamente se dirigió a una enorme piedra lisa que estaba cerca, se recostó un poco sobre ella manchándola de sangre,-…yo siempre…siempre cumplo…mis…mis promesas….ese…es mi camino del ninja…-, Naruto se retiro de la piedra y se incorporo tratando de mantener el equilibrio por todos sus medios,-…Y UN CABRON COMO TU NO ME VA A IMPEDIR QUE YO CUMPLA MI PROMESA, POR QUE YO SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI, EL MEJOR NINJA DE KONOHA…-, después de gritar esto, una gran ráfaga de energía salio de Naruto como si fuese viento, sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto levanto su brazo roto en el aire y lo estampo con todas sus fuerzas sobre la roca plana haciendo entrar de nuevo a hueso y encajándolo a la fuerza.

Naruto comenzó a sentir mareo, no por solo por la perdida de sangre, sino también por el dolor, observo su desquebrajado brazo y podía ver su propia carne, sus huesos, lo tenia inutilizado, de pronto sintió como su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, en un segundo se encontró en medio de dos sitios, uno parecía las cloacas que conducían a la jaula de Kyubi y otro era oscuridad, miro al suelo y observo que del lado de Kyubi, la característica agua descompuesta y amarillenta se movía por las vibraciones del cuerpo de Naruto, mientras que del lado oscuro, en vez de agua, lo que había era sangre, podrida, y muy densa, Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor, no sabia que hacer, al parecer Kyubi quería ayudar, pero su maldición quería matar.

En el exterior, Enki observaba a Naruto, quien se había quedado estático, inmóvil después del golpe.

-Al parecer no le sentó bien maltratarse a si mismo, aprovechare para llevármelo…-, Enki se acerco al cuerpo estático de Naruto y cuando lo iba a tomar entre sus brazos algo llamo su atención. Naruto estaba con los ojos abiertos y su ojo derecho presentaba un color rojo como la sangre y el izquierdo era de un color amarillo profundo,-…esto no me gusta…-, susurro Enki al ver el estado de shock en el que se encontraba Naruto, de pronto, el rubio cerro los ojos,-…parece que ya a elegido.

Un gran resplandor de luz rodeo a Naruto, quien inmediatamente soltó una gran cantidad de energía haciendo retroceder a Enki.

Enki se resistía con todas sus fuerzas de la onda expansiva, una nueva ráfaga de poder lo empujo contra los escombros.

Naruto apareció justo en frente de Enki y le pateo la cara mandándolo a volar hacia otra montaña de escombros, Naruto le seguía a gran velocidad sin abrir los ojos, Enki intentaba atacar, pero este se adelantaba a sus movimientos y bloqueaba los ataques con su mano izquierda.

De un momento a otro y con gran agilidad, Naruto comenzó a hacer sellos solo con la mano izquierda, y aparecieron dos clones, quienes comenzaron a moldear chakra en la mano de Naruto.

-No servirá y lo sabes…-, grito Enki quien tenía ya varias contusiones por los rápidos ataques que le había hecho el rubio.

Ante los ojos del pálido hombre, Naruto desapareció en medio del aire, no se encontraba ni arriba, ni abajo, ni atrás, ni mucho menos delante, Enki se desespero y comenzó a girar sobre si mismo para poder estar atento a un ataque en cualquier dirección. De pronto, Enki sintió como algo calido recorría su frente, llevo una de sus manos a ella y se encontró con una mancha de sangre, alzo su mirada y observo a un Naruto con los ojos abiertos, completamente azules y incrustando suavemente su técnica en la cabeza de su oponente.

-Ninpou-Futon: Rasen Shuriken…-, Naruto susurro el nombre de su técnica, que diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, giraba con más armonía y delicadeza, era un espectáculo para los ojos, su brillo era cegador pero hermoso y el sonido que emitía era realmente relajante.

La cabeza de Enki comenzó a abrirse dejando ver el cerebro, un cerebro viejo y con remiendos de carne en un lado y otro, era el precio que tenían que pagar para tener un cuerpo joven, ya que el interior de ellos era una masa de carne compensada con carne de otras personas.

Naruto dejo de presionar y Enki cayo en el suelo, aun respiraba milagrosamente, ya no se podía mover.

-Maldito… que…que has hecho…-, decía un agonizante Enki en el suelo,-…hace…hace diez minutos…eras una mierda…y ahora tienes…tienes tanto…poder…-, Enki balbuceaba, ya ni podía controlar la segregación de saliva de su boca.

-Creí que ya te lo había dicho…-, respondió con calma Naruto,-…hice una promesa.

Naruto acumulo un poco de chakra en su mano y dibujo en el aire el kanji de la palabra alma, instantes después el alma de Enki salio de su cuerpo convertida en una pequeña esfera negra y salio volando en dirección desconocida.

-De no ser por ella, por que recordé su cara, hubiera utilizado la maldición…-, la respiración de Naruto era mas pesada, se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

-"_**Esta ves tuvimos suerte mocoso, hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para que no cayeras en la maldición, te mostré el rostro de ella para que renunciaras a eso, pero que te quede claro, no habrá una próxima vez, si vuelve a pasar, tendrás que arreglártelas solo, con mi poder aquí encerrado no será suficiente.**_"-, Naruto se dejo caer por completo en el suelo, la sangre volvió a fluir hacia el exterior dejando un notorio charco de sangre, el chico cayo inconciente, solo que esta vez, no sabia si iba a despertar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después del desorden del capitulo anterior recupere la seriedad, es verdad que hay un par de escenas un poco violentas y que si fuesen representadas ya sea en anime o en imagen real, muchos tendría nauseas, pero creo que era necesario, tenia que ser explicito para que quien la leyese se sintiese aun mas dentro de la historia, todo lo que escribo es y será así, intento ser lo mas explicito posible para que nadie pierda un detalle, no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos ni nada, a algunos puede parecerle que de este modo la historia va lenta, y puede que tenga razón, pero no puedo evitarlo, es mi estilo, un estilo que desarrolle después de leer mucho y ver muchas películas, anime, series y documentales.

Ahora a contestar los Reviews, solo fue uno, a lo mejor por que la publique ayer, pero bueno, en el fondo es bueno, ya que se reduce un poco el trabajo jejeje XD:

**El angel de la oscuridad: **pues mi querido amigo, aun queda uno o dos capítulos en los que podrás seguir riéndote, y en cuanto a lo de la amante, aun queda un buen tiempo hasta que lo revele, mas específicamente hasta el final.

De momento nada más, intentare poner el siguiente capitulo ahora en un rato después de corregirlo, pero si no alcanzo no os preocupéis, ya lo pondré mañana temprano. Se que dije en el anterior que pondría tres capítulos de golpe hoy, pero el tiempo y yo no nos llevamos muy bien últimamente así que puede que no consiga lo de la cuota, lo mió no es dar fechas ya me paso en el foro pasado y ahora me esta sucediendo.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos estamos leyendo.


	15. Chapter 13: Promesas

No han pasado ni una hora y ya estoy publicando el otro capitulo, pero, tenia que compensar no? Bueno, este capitulo es muy emotivo, mas que luchas veremos como los sentimientos salen a flor de piel de los personajes, el final esta mas cerca, son 20 capítulos mas el epilogo y ya vamos por el 13. Como comentario adicional debo decir que para una de la escenas de este capitulo, plagie algo de _**School Rumble **_los que sigáis la serie y el manga os daréis cuenta de que escena fue, una de las míticas de esta serie, que me perdone el señor Jin Kobayashi, pero es que esta historia la necesitaba.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 13: Promesas**

_Terror, miedo, impotencia, eso era lo que sentía Naruto en ese momento, sus ojos estaban manchados con su propia sangre, le era muy complicado ver, intento limpiarse, pero sus brazos le dolían tremendamente, no sabia que le había pasado, estaba ahí, arrodillado, observando como los aldeanos de Konoha gritaban aterrados, habían muchos cuerpos inertes a su alrededor._

_Algo llamo su atención, un cuerpo de un individuo con cabellera negra y uniforme de jounin, arrastrándose, logro acercarse al cuerpo, sin poder mover sus brazos, utilizo su cabeza y le dio la vuelta al cadáver, lo que vio al dar la vuelta al individuo lo dejo desecho._

_Su mejor amigo, su hermano, estaba muerto, con una gran abertura que venia desde el cuello hasta su abdomen. Sus viseras salían por este agujero y su piel, ya no tenía un color vivo, llevaba mucho tiempo muerto._

_Intento enfurecerse, intento pedir ayuda, intento gritar, pero no podía, no podía hacer nada, nunca antes había deseado que la maldición o Kyubi se apoderaran de el para poder parar esta masacre, pero nada respondía, solo estaba el, herido, moribundo._

_Casi milagrosamente, logro ponerse en pie, arrastrando sus pasos, sangrando por muchos sitios, mareado, lograba caminar, pero era tan lento, tan inútil, no sabia si lo que quería era huir, o buscar venganza, o incluso morir, el solo caminaba._

_De nuevo se encontró con un grupo de cadáveres de ninjas esparcidos en las calles de la aldea, quiso continuar pero de nuevo, algo llamo su atención, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y TenTen, todos estaban allí, muertos, bañados en sangre._

_Se sentía impotente, por que había pasado todo esto?, como habían llegado a esto?, se suponía que el había regresado para evitar que cosas así pasaran, se suponía que su trato con Minos se había hecho para evitar cosas así, nada iba como el quería, nada, todo era oscuridad._

_Su vida no importaba ya, el lugar que había jurado proteger, las personas que habían aceptado su existencia, su motivación para seguir con vida, todo estaba destruido. Se dejo caer sobre el inmenso charco de sangre que emanaban sus amigos, golpeo su cabeza sobre el ensangrentado suelo buscando hacerse una herida mortal, una herida que le reuniese con sus amigos de nuevo, solo quería desaparecer._

_Una presencia le detuvo, lo había agarrado del pelo, su cara ya estaba destrozada, no sabia quien estaba impidiendo que se matara, abrió con dificultad los ojos y logro ver algo, era completamente difuso, no veía con claridad. Era un hombre enorme, y por lo que parecía, muy fuerte, no podía distinguir su cara._

_-Te creí con mas agallas mocoso…-, dijo el hombre, Naruto solo escuchaba con voz distorsionada, hasta eso le era complicado,-…pero me equivoque._

_El hombre levanto a Naruto de la cabeza y lo lanzo dentro de una casa en llamas, Naruto no se podía mover, y comenzó a sentir como el fuego le quemaba, por un momento se desespero, pero luego, se dio cuenta que era lo mejor, se dejo caer sobre si mismo y cerro sus lastimados ojos esperando su final, después de todo, eso era todo lo que le quedaba._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade miraba preocupada el cuerpo inconciente de Naruto en la camilla del hospital, estaba lleno de vendas, y sudaba mucho.

-Debe tener una pesadilla…-, se atrevió a decir Jiraiya que estaba junto a su amiga.

-Nunca le había visto así…-, logro decir Tsunade,-…cuando llegaba grave de alguna misión estaba mas calmado, pero ahora, algo le atormenta.

Jiraiya asintió sin quitar la mirada de su pupilo, de pronto algo le llamo la atención, las vendas comenzaron a cubrirse de un color escarlata.

-Mierda, las heridas se abren de nuevo, ¡SAKURA, INO, VENID RAPIDO!-, grito Tsunade mientras quitaba las vendas del brazo de Naruto.

Por la puerta entraron rápidamente las dos chicas, observaron como Tsunade quitaba frenéticamente la venda de una de las heridas mas grave, y como las demás vendas estaban manchadas de sangre.

-NO OS QUEDEIS AHÍ, Y TRAED UNA BOLSA CON SANGRE TIPO B HAY QUE HACERLE UNA TRANSFUCION…-, Ino salio lo mas rápido que podía de la habitación en busca de la sangre, Sakura mientras, buscaba vendas nuevas.

Tsunade acumulo chakra en sus manos para comenzar a cerrar las heridas, Naruto llevaba una semana ingresado, y esta era la cuarta vez que Tsunade tenia que cerrarle las heridas en siete días. Su evolución no era la esperada, y no se despertaba, Naruto había salido realmente mal de aquella pelea.

Sakura miraba impotente a Naruto, en su rostro había tristeza, dolor, pánico, miedo. Nunca lo había visto así, se veía tan débil, tan frágil, el chico que siempre la salvaba, el que siempre iba en su ayuda, en ese momento pedía a gritos que le ayudasen, tal vez no lo hacia con palabras, ni concientemente, pero Sakura lo sentía.

-Sakura no te quedes ahí, ayúdame con la herida de la pierna…-, exigió Tsunade a su alumna.

Inmediatamente después, Ino apareció por la puerta con una bolsa de sangre que tenia un letra "B" estampada, sin preguntar, la rubia preparo todo para iniciar la transfusión, miraba preocupada a Naruto, que respiraba pesadamente, por el momento era lo único que podía hacer, ponerle la sangre. Segundos después le inyecto la aguja en el brazo izquierdo, y el líquido vital comenzó su camino al interior de Naruto.

-Si esto sigue así, Naruto podría no salir vivo de la siguiente pelea…-, dijo casi en un susurro Tsunade mientras seguía cerrando las heridas.

Después de casi una hora de trabajo en equipo de las tres médicos, Naruto parecía mas calmado, ahora respiraba con normalidad, y sus heridas habían sido cerradas de nuevo. Los presentes le miraban con lastima, no podían creer que el ninja mas hiperactivo estuviese en condiciones tan deplorables.

-Por que no te dejaste ayudar de tus amigos tonto?-, intento regañar Tsunade, pero su tono de voz era tan suave y tembloroso, que parecía una suplica.

-Tsunade, tu ya leíste el informe, los chicos serian un estorbo, y Naruto les pidió que se mantuvieran al margen…-, dijo Jiraiya intentando defender la actitud de su alumno, después de todo, el habría hecho lo mismo.

-No debería defender la actitud suicida de Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama-, respondió con un poco de desprecio Ino, llamando la atención de los presentes,-…Naruto-kun siempre nos salva, debería dejar que le ayudemos alguna vez.

El tono de Ino parecía estar lleno de odio, desprecio, repulsión, y de hecho lo estaba, pero no hacia Naruto, no, sino hacia su forma de actuar, esos deseos de proteger a sus amigos, esas ganas de evitar que algo le pase a la aldea, lo estaban llevando a la muerte. Ya era la tercera vez desde que regreso, Ino estaba realmente preocupada, no quería que después de la siguiente lucha, Naruto no regresase.

-Hablare con el…-, dijo al fin Jiraiya después del incomodo silencio en el que quedo la habitación,-…por el momento dejemos que descanse.

Las médicos asintieron, Jiraiya salio primero de la habitación, seguido por Tsunade. Ino le dio una última mirada a Naruto y salio también intentando contener las lagrimas por verlo en aquel estado. Sakura aun seguía allí, viéndole, se veía tan frágil, no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro de Naruto justo como el lo había hecho años atrás, sonrió para si misma.

-Mi querido Naruto-kun…-, dijo en un susurro la chica, lentamente deshizo el contacto y salio lentamente de la habitación, dejando a Naruto durmiendo tranquilamente, pues al parecer, su pesadilla ya había terminado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata estaba recostada en un árbol frondoso de la zona de entrenamiento numero 7, no muy lejos se podían ver tres troncos incrustados en la tierra, Hinata no despegaba el ojo de ellos.

-La primera vez que tuve una conversación de verdad con el, fue allí…-, susurro la chica.

-Que con quien hermanita?-, Hinata dio un gran salto asustada, en una de las ramas del árbol estaba colgada Hanabi viéndola un poco confundida por la reacción de su hermana,-…dime hermanita, con quien?.

-No deberías asustar así a la gente, hay personas que tienen problemas cardiacos y podrías hacer que enfermasen…-, dijo amablemente Hinata mientras regresaba al sitio.

-Lo siento…-, respondió Hanabi mientras bajaba de la rama, luego, se sentó al lado de su hermana y contemplo el sitio,-…dime hermanita, de quien hablabas?

Hinata se sonrojo notoriamente, Hanabi no la había visto actuar de esa forma desde hacia años, no se preocupo, de hecho se alegro al ver que su hermana seguía siendo la chica tímida y amable de siempre, y que su recién nombramiento como la siguiente heredera del clan no se le había subido a la cabeza.

-Veras…Hanabi…-, comenzó a tartamudear Hinata,-…hace ya varios años, me encontré aquí con una persona a la que yo aprecio mucho, y fue aquí donde tuvimos una conversación de verdad por primera vez, una conversación en la que me sentí muy feliz.

Las palabras de Hinata estaban llenas de ilusión, pero a su vez de tristeza y melancolía.

-Y si este sitio te trae tantos recuerdos, por que estas triste?-, Hinata sonrió, su hermana no era nada tonta después de todo.

-Por que me rechazo, y a el también le dolió rechazarme…-, Hinata lucho por contener las lagrimas, no quería llorar en frente de su hermana, ella ahora era fuerte, era la heredera del clan Hyuuga, el clan mas fuerte de Konoha, pero lo que sentía era mas fuerte que ella,-…debería ser mas fuerte, pero no puedo, ahora el esta sufriendo por nosotros y yo no he hecho nada, e vuelto a ser un estorbo, no le e podido ayudar.

Hinata lloraba abiertamente, Hanabi, ante la reacción de su hermana mayor, le abrazo y condujo sus lágrimas hacia su hombro, recostándose Hinata en el pilar de su hermana.

-Yo no creo que seas débil, o un estorbo, y se que ese chico tampoco lo cree…-, dijo Hanabi tratando de consolar a su hermana,-…además, si al el también le dolió rechazarte, debe ser por que siente algo por ti, pero tiene miedo.

Hinata paro de llorar inmediatamente, aquella noche, Naruto le dijo cosas muy hermosas, cosas que nadie nunca le había dicho, y la rechazo de la forma más tierna y cariñosa que alguien podía hacerlo, de hecho, después de aquella charla, Hinata se sintió mas enamorada de Naruto. Luego, comprendió todo lo que había sucedido, el que las aislase en una cueva cuando se quedo ciego, el que pelease alejado de ella cuando fue secuestrada, el que pidiese a sus amigos que no interviniesen en la ultima pelea, el lo hacia para protegerlos, se le paso por la cabeza la idea de que ese rechazo haya sido por que el quería protegerla de quienes le atacaban a el, un pequeño rayo de esperanza ilumino el corazón de Hinata.

-Gracias Hanabi-chan, tu sabes que decirme para subirme el animo…-, Hinata abrazo con mas fuerza a su hermana,-"Después de todo, es una posibilidad, muy pequeña, pero es valida"-, pensó la chica, finalmente cerro los ojos y coloco su cabeza en el regazo de su hermana menor. Minutos después, debido a la calma del lugar, ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas, arropadas por la sombra del frondoso árbol que las cubría del inapacible sol.

Ambas parecían dos bellas muñecas que habían sido dejadas por su dueña en un buen sitio, su belleza se confundía con la hermosura natural del bosque, la brisa elevaba aquellos oscuros cabellos que pertenecían a las herederas del poderosísimo clan Hyuuga, que en ese momento parecía el clan de las mujeres mas hermosas de la aldea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un techo desconocido, eso fue lo que vio cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos, su cuerpo lo sentía muy pesado, adormecido, débil. No se encontraba en una situación similar desde que le habían quitado el sello que le impedía usar el chakra de Kyubi.

-"Que pasa?, no me digas que otra vez vas a pasar de ayudarme como cuando pelee con Etsuya?, venga ya, échame una mano"-, suplico Naruto en su interior.

-"_**Me dijiste que en esta guerra deberías usar tu propio poder, por eso no e interferido de ninguna forma, no dándote poder, ni curándote**_"-, respondió Kyubi con un tono dolido hacia su contenedor.

-"Oye, el trato era no darme poder, pero curarme si que puedes"-, suplico nuevamente Naruto.

-"_**Has como aquella vez y ve a tomarte cinco píldoras soldado y camina como un puto drogadicto zombi por Konoha, no voy a ayudarte**_"-, dijo Kyubi esta vez con un tono mas fuerte,-"_**Además, los médicos de Konoha han demostrado ser mas hábiles que yo, así que no me nenecitas**_"

-"Esto si que no me lo puedo creer, Kyubi, el dios de los demonios, esta celoso de los médicos de Konoha?"-, Naruto comenzó a reírse internamente, ya que si lo hacia externamente sus heridas se abrirían, aunque no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-"_**No es gracioso**_"-, dijo suave, pero notoriamente enfadado Kyubi.

-"Tienes razón, lo siento, lo siento"-, se disculpo Naruto mientras dejaba de reír,-"Por favor, cúrame, en este caso no nos sucederá nada, además, tu curas mejor que Tsunade, ella me pincha con inyecciones y eso no me gusta"

-"_**En serio lo hago mejor que la tetona esa?**_"-, pregunto realmente interesado Kyubi.

-"Claro, eres el rey de los demonios, lo haces mil, no, un millón de veces mejor que la vieja"

-"_**Lo sabia, bueno, voy a curarte, pero no por que me lo hayas pedido, sino por que aquí dentro me aburro mucho y quería hacer algo**_"-, Naruto sonrió, de pronto un chakra rojo le comenzó a rodear, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a levitar, las vendas de su cuerpo se quemaban, al igual que la bata del hospital y las sabanas, después de un par de segundos, descendió lentamente a su cama humeante, sin ningún tipo de ropa y con todas las heridas curadas.

-"Vez?, eres el mejor"-, en el interior de Naruto se pudo escuchar una pequeña risilla de orgullo, por su parte Naruto sonrió para si, ya que su treta había funcionado a las mil maravillas y podría salir inmediatamente del hospital.

Se puso de pie en medio de la noche, y se dispuso a buscar su ropa.

-Ropa, ropa, donde habrán puesto mis calzoncillos…-, decía mientras revolvía en una mochila que había cerca de su cama.

De pronto, ventana de su habitación se abrió, el chico se levanto inmediatamente pensando en que era un atacante, estaba muy oscuro, y no podía distinguirle bien, como por arte de magia, las nubes que cubrían la luna se disiparon dejando entrar mas luz a la habitación, la sorpresa de Naruto fue tremenda al darse cuenta de quien era.

-Hinata-chan?-, Naruto observo inmediatamente la forma que estaban tomando los gestos de la chica, de pronto se percato de su situación, un hombre desnudo en medio de la noche con una chica hermosa, el tenia las de perder.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, utilizo su formidable velocidad y se puso detrás de ella tapándole la boca e inmovilizándole uno de sus brazos.

-"Pero que coño estoy haciendo?, e empeorado la situación"-, se quejaba Naruto mientras Hinata forcejeaba,-"Mierda, tengo que calmarla, sino pensara mal de mi"

-Estate calladita…-, su tono de voz grueso, suave y dominante hizo que Hinata forcejeara aun mas.

-"Quiero a mi mamá, por que le dije eso y de esa forma, bueno, no me queda de otra"-, Hinata seguía forcejeando cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, cayendo inmediatamente inconciente.

-Espero que me entienda cuando despierte…

-"_**Por lo que veo te gustan las situaciones extremas**_"-, dijo Kyubi a un Naruto que no comprendía el significado del comentario.

-De que hablas?

-"_**Mira mas abajo…**_"-, Naruto hizo caso y se encontró con su órgano reproductor completamente erecto, tan erecto que podía colgarse una bandera en el.

-Y esto cuando diablos paso?-, se alarmo Naruto, mientras Kyubi reía a mas no poder en su interior.

Naruto entro rápidamente en el baño de la habitación y abrió la ducha poniendo el agua fría, tenia que detener ese estado inmediatamente, mas que todo, por que así no se podría poner la ropa interior. Mientras el chico se duchaba resignado, intentaba pensar en una buena excusa para Hinata, esa noche seria muy larga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un individuo gigante se encontraba sentado dentro de una cueva que debido a la oscuridad de la noche, no permisita ver con claridad su verdadera apariencia.

-Habéis tardado…-, dijo con voz grave el hombre.

-Nos gusta ir con calma…-, respondió uno de los dos individuos que entraba en la cueva, ambos tenían la misma altura e iban con túnicas negras.

-Pues ya sabéis que no me gusta esperar…-, el gigantesco individuo, quien también llevaba una túnica negra, se puso en pie, dio un par de pasos hasta quedar cerca de los recién llegados,-…os toca luchar…-, fue lo único que dijo.

-Entendido maestro…-, respondió la otra presencia, su dulce voz dejo entre ver que se trataba de una chica.

-Espero que vayáis con pies de plomo, el chico es hábil, ya a vencido a dos, no me sorprendería que vosotros también murieseis…-, la neutralidad de su voz, y la falta de emociones en su frase, hizo que los presentes sintieran miedo,-…y si no me traéis el mapa, o como mínimo información de donde esta el templo, yo mismo os matare y me comeré vuestros cadáveres.

-Maestro, no deberías dudar de nosotros, somos los mas fuertes después de ti…-, dijo la mujer intentando defenderse.

-No dudo de vosotros, lo que trato de decir es que ese chico puede daros una sorpresa, así que tenéis que andar con cuidado…-, los dos asintieron,-…es todo, partid, en tres días llegareis a Konoha, buena suerte…Mamoru, Hana.

El gran hombre desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a los dos individuos solos en la cueva. La luz de la luna se filtro por la entrada, y ambos se quitaron la capucha que cubría sus cabezas.

El chico tenia el pelo tan verde como la hierva, una cicatriz atravesaba su ojo derecho que estaba completamente cubierta por su propia piel, solo podía ver por el izquierdo, su piel era pálida y su apariencia joven.

La chica, con el cabello castaño y brillante, un rostro realmente angelical, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo nocturno, y su piel era de un tono rosa muy suave, su apariencia era realmente delicada.

-Hermano, por que crees que el maestro nos dijo esas cosas?, crees que querría asustarnos con ese chico?-, pregunto la chica seriamente.

-No lo se Hana, pero si el chico a sido capaz de matar a Etsuya y a Enki, no deberíamos fiarnos…-, respondió Mamoru.

-Pero esos dos perdedores eran mas viejos y débiles que nosotros, además, siempre atacaban solos, nosotros vamos en pareja, tenemos ventaja…-, intento animar Hana.

-Puede que tengas razón Hana, pero el chico es un Uzumaki, y además posee a Kyubi, debemos actuar con cautela…-, Hana asintió ante las palabras de su hermano, acto seguido, salieron lentamente de la cueva, mientras que la poca luz que se filtro desaparecía, ya que la luna había sido arropada nuevamente por el manto de las nubes nocturnas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata abrió con dificultad los ojos, le dolía mucho la cabeza, una brisa fría hizo que su cuerpo temblase un poco, cuando recobro por completo el conocimiento, se percato que estaba recostada sobre un árbol cerca al rió que cruzaba Konoha, al otro lado se podían ver casas y tiendas, que debido a que era de madrugada, estaban todas cerradas.

Se masajeo la parte de atrás de la cabeza, cuando recordó por que estaba inconciente, Naruto se había abalanzado sobre ella completamente desnudo con serias intenciones de hacerle algo, se toco los pechos y la entrepierna para percatarse de que su ropa interior estuviese en su sitio, pero la noto que su sujetador estaba un poco desajustado, se llevo ambas manos a sus pechos y si, lo estaba.

-Al fin despiertas, creo que me pase un poco con el golpe, lo siento…-, Naruto estaba justo en frente de ella sentado en la hierva observando el firmamento.

-Tu, pervertido…-, Naruto giro su cabeza y la miro desconcertado.

-Pe…pervertido?-, Naruto miro fijamente a Hinata, nunca la había visto así, su rostro tenia una expresión de enojo en altos niveles, incluso el Byakugan estaba activado,-…te equivocas, es un mal entendido, lo prometo…-, Naruto trato de defenderse con la mirada asesina de la Hyuuga fulminándole.

-No es ningún malentendido, estabas desnudo, en un hospital lleno de enfermeras, te me abalanzaste, me inmovilizaste, me ordenaste silencio y luego me noqueaste, y luego me despierto con el sujetador desajustado, y tu vienes y me dices que es un malentendido?, todo esta en tu contra, y yo que pensaba que eras buena persona Naruto-kun…-, Hinata giro su rostro apartándolo de la mirada del rubio, ahora estaba realmente decepcionada.

-Lo de tu sujetador pudo suceder cuando te saque del hospital, te resbalaste de mis manos y te agarre como pude, te lo iba a reacomodar, pero eso si que me dejaría mal…-, respondió con calma Naruto llamando la atención de la chica,-…y el que estuviera desnudo es por que cuando use el chakra de Kyubi para regenerarme pues se me quemo la ropa, cuando llegaste estaba buscando mis prendas de vestir…-, dijo con una gran sonrisa el chico.

-Y por que me inmovilizaste, por que me dijiste que me estuviera quietecita, por que me dejaste inconciente?-, casi grito Hinata, estaba desesperada, en realidad no podía creer que Naruto fuera de ese tipo de chico.

-Por que ibas a gritar, llamarías la atención de las enfermeras y me amarrarían a la cama como cuando me enfrente a Sasuke la primera vez, tenia que salir, así que actué impulsivamente, lo siento debí ser mas blando contigo…-, respondió Naruto haciendo que Hinata se calmara un poco,-…el que debería quejarse de algo soy yo, que hacías en la habitación de un chico indefenso a altas horas de la noche?, planeabas hacerme algo?-, pregunto Naruto con un tono de voz muy pícaro haciendo que la chica se sonrojase violentamente.

-NO….no, lo que sucede….-, Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como lo hacia antaño,-…es que cuando quise visitarte, siempre estaban Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama cuidándote, y me sentía incomoda así que pensé que en la noche seria mas tranquilo…lo siento…-, Naruto sonrió al ver la actitud infantil y tierna que tenia Hinata, se levanto y se acerco a ella que tenia la mirada en el suelo, ya que no quería verle después de lo sucedido. Naruto se sentó junto a ella y pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica, obligándola a acercarse más a el, Hinata se sonrojo.

-Hace años que no te veía actuar de esa forma tan tímida, en el fondo sigues siendo la misma chica tímida que conocía…-, decía sonrientemente Naruto, Hinata también sonreía,-…Hinata-chan…-, llamo Naruto,-…has hecho eso de visitarme en la noche antes? A ver, esta a sido la única vez?-, pregunto Naruto.

La chica se sonrojo mucho, ya el simple hecho de estar tan cerca de Naruto, y ahora esto, era verdad, ella no le podía mentir.

-No, no ha sido la única vez…-, Naruto se quedo inmóvil al escuchar estas palabras,-…hace años, cuando estabas aquí, te iba a visitar al hospital en las noches, siempre me preocupaba por ti, y aun lo hago, y tu sabes por que…

Naruto se sintió mas tranquilo.

-"Así que no fue ella, menos mal, por que es como una hermana para mi"-, pensó aliviado el chico que la abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi, pero ya sabes mis sentimientos, y siento no corresponderte mi querida Hinata-chan…-, Naruto acariciaba los oscuros cabellos de la chica, quien se mantenía firme, conteniendo las ganas de llorar después de ser rechazada por segunda vez,-…no quiero hacerte daño, pero te haría mas daño si te mintiera…

Naruto fue interrumpido por el contacto de unos labios, los labios de Hinata, era una sensación calida, tierna, su sabor era dulce, era Hinata.

La chica separo el contacto de sus labios con los de Naruto, quien la miro desconcertado.

-Hinata-chan…-, la aludida cubrió con uno de sus dedos la boca del rubio impidiendo que hablase.

-Solo quería probar como hubiera sido un beso tuyo Naruto-kun, nada mas…-, le dijo con una calida sonrisa a Naruto.

-Eres como mi familia Hinata, se que encontraras a alguien que te quiera como mereces, y si alguien te llega a hacer daño, te prometo que lo aplastare con mis puños…-, la chica sonrió tiernamente de nuevo.

-Yo te prometo lo mismo Naruto-kun, si la chica que tú quieres de verdad te llegase a hacer daño, yo misma me encargo de ella…

Ambos rieron abiertamente, estaban felices en aquel momento, Naruto dirigió su mirada al firmamento y vio como una estrella fugaz recorría el cielo, cerró sus ojos y formulo un deseo, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, un deseo, que esperaba que se cumpliese por el bien y la felicidad del mundo que conocía.

Naruto se puso en pie y extendió su mano para que Hinata hiciera lo mismo.

-Hagamos otra promesa Hinata-chan…-, propuso Naruto alegremente,-…que pase lo que pase de aquí en adelante, los dos seremos felices, y daremos lo que sea necesario para proteger a las personas que queremos…-, Naruto levanto enérgicamente su brazo hacia el infinito, Hinata sonrió e imito a su amigo,-…sellémoslo con un grito Hinata.

La chica asintió, ambos tomaron mucho aire y gritaron con todas sus fuerzas en medio de la oscura noche. Cuando terminaron rieron con más energía que antes, era un momento realmente especial.

Unas cuantas luces al otro lado del río se encendieron en las casas, los chicos se alarmaron por este hecho, estaban haciendo escándalo en la vía pública, y podrían pasar lo que quedaba de noche en el calabozo. Para el futuro Hokage y la futura heredera Hyuuga, no era lo más adecuado.

-Hinata-chan, debemos irnos de aquí ahora mismo…-, sin esperar respuesta Naruto salio corriendo dejando una estela de polvo en el camino, Hinata miraba decepcionada lo que acababa de hacer Naruto, había ocasiones en las que seguía comportándose como un niño. Hinata comenzó a correr detrás de Naruto tratando de alcanzarle.

-"Es mejor así, después de todo nos llevamos mejor como amigos, no creo que le gustase lo de ser líder del clan Hyuuga, seguro que se aburriría y me pediría el divorcio, mi padre no hace nada, ni misiones, ni nada, solo entrenarme, y eso seria algo que Naruto-kun no soportaría. Bueno, aun así, soy feliz como están las cosas"-, pensó para si misma la heredera de los Hyuuga.

-CORRE HINATA-CHAN QUE NOS PILLAN-, grito Naruto desde delante.

-ESPERA NARUTO-KUN, NO ME DEJES ATRÁS-, suplicaba la chica que se divertía enormemente, después de todo, noches así no pasan muy a menudo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era medio día en Konoha, los carpinteros construían un nuevo escritorio para la Hokage, el hecho de enterarse de una nueva fuga del rubio la saco de los nervios, y mas aun cuando se entero del escándalo que había hecho la noche anterior cerca al río con un individuo desconocido.

Como siempre quienes habían cargado con la furia de la Quinta habían sido sus ayudantes, Sakura, Ino y Shizune, y Jiraiya que pasaba por ahí. Como consecuencia, Sakura fue encargada de encontrar al shinobi, comprobar su estado, y acompañarle durante un rato para cerciorarse de que ya este recuperado.

En el fondo agradecía que Tsunade le hubiese dado esta misión, ya que era la excusa perfecta para estar a solas con Naruto, pero por otro lado quería darle una buena paliza al rubio, por haber hecho enfadar a Tsunade, y hacer que ella se preocupase por el.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo anterior, Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por las concurridas calles, paso por el puesto de ramen donde al preguntarle a Ayame, esta dijo que no le había visto, pero le pidió que si veía a Sasuke, que le dijera que tenia que hablar con el, la chica un poco confusa acepto, luego paso por la tienda de revistas, donde Naruto iba a veces con Konohamaru con la excusa de que era un entrenamiento y se ponían a ver revistas para adultos, su objetivo era mejorar el Sexy no jutsu. Por desgracia para Sakura y alegría para el propietario, Naruto no había estado allí tampoco.

Por ultimo fue al monumento a los héroes caídos en combate, allí era donde Naruto iba a reflexionar después de una pelea, y muy seguramente le encontraría allí.

Pero nuevamente nada, Naruto estaba perdido. Sakura decidió regresar de nuevo a la casa de Naruto, ya que a lo mejor había regresado, así que, dando un extraordinario salto, comenzó a atravesar Konoha por medio de los tejados.

Estando cerca de la casa del rubio, pudo ver algo que llamo su atención en uno de los tejados, se acerco, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto echado en uno de los tejados que estaban a escasos doscientos metros de su casa, durmiendo como si fuera el mejor sitio para hacerlo. Naruto roncaba a más no poder disfrutando de un relajante sueño. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la encantadora imagen que daba el chico mientras dormía.

-mmm si eres la mejor Ino-chan…-, Sakura entro en un estado de congelamiento y rabia al escuchar esas palabras,-…Sakura-chan que bien lo haces.

La última frase del rubio fue el catalizador para encender la furia de Sakura.

-PERO SERAS CERDO, QUE CLASE DE COSAS PERVERTIDAS ESTAS PENSANDO NARUTO…--, Sakura había agarrado a Naruto por las solapas del chaleco y comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente haciendo que el chico despertase inmediatamente de su placentero sueño.

-Sa…Sakura-chan, donde estoy?-, dijo entre asustado y confundido.

-Dime que cochinadas estabas soñando?-, el tono psicópata de la voz de Naruto hizo que este tragara saliva mientras veía como la chica acumulaba chakra en su mano.

-Soñaba…soñaba con una cena que me estabais preparando tu e Ino-chan…-, se defendió Naruto haciendo que Sakura se detuviese inmediatamente.

-Hablas en serio?-, pregunto un poco escéptica la chica.

-Si, quien crees que soy?, ¿Jiraiya?-, respondió el chico, Sakura solamente dejo de acumular chakra en su mano como gesto de que le había creído,-"Menos mal se lo creyó, no se que me hubiera hecho si se hubiese enterado de las cosas que me estaba soñando"-, pensó el chico mientras daba un enorme suspiro.

-Que hacías durmiendo en el tejado?-, pregunto curiosa Sakura mientras se sentó al lado de Naruto.

-Veras, ayer cuando me escape del Hospital, estuve corriendo mucho, y pues me canse, y cuando decidí regresar a casa pues ya estaba demasiado agotado, no recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo que de un momento a otro me dormí, me imagino que eso fue lo que paso…-, decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Me estas diciendo que ibas corriendo a tu casa y de un momento a otro caíste dormido?-, Naruto se rascaba la cabeza mientras sonreía a su amiga,-…eres demasiado idiota Naruto, eso no le pasa a la gente normal.

-Pero si Lee y Gai-sensei cuando corrían por Konoha a veces se dormían y se seguían corriendo, yo pensé que podría hacer lo mismo…-, se defendió Naruto.

-Naruto, ellos son lo mas anormal de Konoha, y tu a este paso te les unirás.

-Eres mala conmigo Sakura-chan…-, dijo con tristeza mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Levántate, vamos a tu casa, debes comer algo, ducharte y descansar como se debe, además debo examinarte…-, el semblante de Naruto cambio inmediatamente.

-Vas a cuidar de mi?-, pregunto un poco incrédulo.

-Si, que hay de malo?-, pregunto Sakura, quien se esperaba una reacción mas eufórica por parte de Naruto.

-No se, es que eres demasiado brusca con tus pacientes, muchos dicen que salen mas lesionados que cuando llegaron si eres tu la que los examina, y no me gustaría correr la misma suer….-, un fuerte golpe mando a Naruto en dirección a su casa, varias venas en la frente de Sakura parecían explotar debido al comentario imprudente que había hecho el chico. Es verdad que a veces era un poco dura con los pacientes, pero según ella, sus pacientes eran unos llorones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto observaba la ventana de su habitación, estaba completamente destruida, ya que debido al golpe de Sakura, el chico entro volando por la ventana cerrada de su casa, no se explicaba como la chica podía tener tanta puntería.

-Esto me va a salir caro…-, dijo sin quitar la mirada de la ventana. Naruto estaba sentado en una silla y no llevaba camiseta, Sakura examinaba los sitios donde antes había heridas y ahora solo existían cicatrices perfectamente cerradas.

-Como es que te mejoraste tan pronto?-, pregunto la chica.

-Tengo a Kyubi, recuerdas?-, dijo calmadamente el chico.

-Lo se, pero, antes no te curo, y ahora si, que ha pasado?-, volvió a interrogar la medico.

-Celos…-, fue la única respuesta de Naruto, Sakura quedo muy confundida, con esa palabra, y para evitar respuestas llenas de evasivas decidió dejar el tema por terminado,-…Sakura-chan…-, llamo el chico.

-Dime…-, respondió la chica mientras se ponía en frente de el y con una linterna le examinaba los ojos.

-Gracias…-, la voz de Naruto fue casi imperceptible, un susurro, su tono de voz embriagador, seductor, tranquilo y sobretodo sincero hizo que Sakura dejara de examinar.

-No hay nada que agradecer…-, respondió la chica brindándole una sonrisa,-…es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el futuro Hokage.

-No se si eso llegue a suceder…-, respondió con un poco de tristeza Naruto mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No digas eso, es tu sueño y lo vas a cumplir…-, trato de consolar Sakura mientras se ponía a la altura del chico.

-Seamos sinceros Sakura-chan, mira como llegue de la última pelea, si esto sigue así, no creo que dure mucho…-, Sakura no estaba segura, pero pudo notar en las palabras de Naruto miedo, desesperación,…angustia.

Ese no era el Naruto que ella conocía, era verdad que había madurado, y que ahora era mas realista y se tomaba las cosas mas en serio, pero si la madurez implicaba que esas ganas de seguir adelante desaparecieran, si implicaban que la alegría y esperanza características de el no fueran mas que temores, Sakura preferiría al chico inmaduro en infantil. Ese chico que no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, ese chico que contra todo pronóstico, trajo de nuevo a su mejor amigo, el mismo chico que venció a los peores enemigos que había tenido Konoha.

-Naruto, tu por que querías ser Hokage?-, pregunto la chica mientras acerco una silla y la coloco justo al lado de Naruto y se sentó junto a el.

-Al principio para que la gente me respetara y dejara de odiarme…-, respondió escondiendo la mirada,-…pero luego, descubrí que ser Hokage era mas que admiración y respeto, era sacrificio, amor. El cuarto fue Hokage por que amaba esta villa y se sacrifico por ella, y me sacrifico por ella. Su sacrificio fue suficiente para que Konoha estuviese a salvo, pero yo…-, las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Naruto,-…yo solo e traído problemas, Orochimaru, Akatsuki, y ahora los ninja Alpha, y lo peor es que no se si los pueda vencer, no creo poder protegeros. A veces pienso que hubiese sido mejor morir a manos de Gaara hace años, así hubiera evitado que Sasuke se fuese, que Akatsuki nos persiguiese, que los Alpha mataran. Eso es, el mundo estaría mejor si yo no existiese.

Naruto lloraba como un niño, a Sakura le dolía lo que sucedía, se suponía que ella era la llorona, que ella era la débil, pero ahora, Naruto se veía frágil, vulnerable, aun era un niño que buscaba amor, el amor que le fue negado durante toda su vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura envolvió a Naruto en un calido abrazo para que este se calmase, pero en lugar de eso, este lloraba con más fuerza y se aferraba aun más a Sakura.

-No digas eso Naruto…sin ti, nosotros no sabríamos nada, no seriamos nada, eres uno de los pilares que mantiene Konoha en pie, eres el pilar que hace que nuestra aldea sea fuerte, su tu te debilitas, los demás también lo harán, por favor, vuelve a ser el Naruto alegre y fuerte del que yo me ena…-, instintivamente Sakura detuvo su frase, no era el mejor momento para eso. Naruto por su parte se calmaba lentamente.

-Sakura...snif…pero y si fallo, y si no soy capaz de protegeros, sois lo único que tengo, lo mas importante de mi vida, y no estoy seguro de poder hacer algo…-, Naruto miraba a los ojos verdes de Sakura directamente, estaba realmente desesperado, realmente asustado. Sakura solo acaricio la cara del chico y limpio las lagrimas que habían surcado por sus mejillas.

-Prométeme algo…-, Naruto desvió su mirada,-…prométeme que nunca te rendirás, y que harás todo lo posible por salir victorioso, por que cuando esto termine, debemos hablar.

A la mente de Naruto vinieron recuerdos de diez años atrás, recuerdos que le traían dolor y vergüenza.

-La ultima vez que te prometí eso, no lo cumplí, no quiero romper de nuevo mi promesa…-, le respondió sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Por que no la romperás, si es necesario, iré al mismísimo infierno a por ti por que en realidad debo decírtelo, pero ahora no es el momento.

Finalmente, Naruto regreso su mirada a Sakura, su sonrisa era mas pequeña, pero no por eso menos sincera.

-Lo prometo, pero tu prométeme que si algo me pasa, no iras al infierno, yo he estado allí, y no es un lugar para ti, además, puedes decírmelo donde quieras, por que yo siempre estaré entre todos vosotros, pase lo que pase.

Sakura se envolvió en otro calido abrazo con Naruto, había logrado su cometido, regresarle el animo y entusiasmo aquel chico que las ultimas semanas le había quitado el sueño. Le había hecho prometer de nuevo lo de diez años atrás, pero inmediatamente se percato de algo, ahora la promesa era menos favorable, Naruto prácticamente le había dicho que si era necesario se sacrificaría.

Ahora era ella quien se aferraba con más fuerza al abrazo, un abrazo que no quería que terminase, ya que ella sabia, que si le dejaba ir, esta vez podría ser para siempre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sin reviews de momento, a ver, han pasado dos horas, que esperabais?

Un poco corto el capitulo? Ya es que los de recuperación no dan para mucho, pero los siguientes son largos, en serio, ya veréis. Sin más que agregar.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos estamos leyendo.


	16. Chapter 14: Decisión

Unos cuantos días después regreso, y no es por que se me haya olvidado, lo que en realidad sucedió es que me fue imposible, ya sabéis, la universidad y esas cosas, ni pagándoles me dejan tranquilo, pero bueno lo importante es que e vuelto.

Como adelanto os puedo decir que Gaara hace su aparición triunfal, el Kazekage se menciona por primera vez en esta historia, precisamente en este capitulo, ¿Por qué?, pues por que de ahora en adelante se vera donde están los verdaderos amigos.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 14: Decisión**

Un grupo de personas estaba reunida en una de las salas del edifico de la Hokage, todas vestían elegantemente y tenían costosas joyas adornando su apariencia.

-Esto se sale de nuestras manos. Uzumaki Naruto causa más problemas de los que debería, podrá ser hijo del cuarto, pero no hace más que traernos desgracias…-, dijo un hombre mayor sin siquiera disimular el odio en su voz.

-Fue a lo que se arriesgo Namikaze Minato al enamorarse con esa bastarda del País del Remolino, recordad que no hicimos nada para impedirlo…-, respondió el líder del clan Hyuuga.

Un escalofriante silencio lleno el sitio, ninguno miraba a nadie directamente, todos se mantenían fríos y firmes, escuchando cada cosa que se mencionaba en la reunión.

-De igual manera, debemos hacer algo, Uzumaki esta atrayendo la desgracia a nuestra aldea…-, dijo una anciana con lentes mientras leía un pergamino.

-A que se refiere Emiko-sama? No estará pensando en…

-Así es Inuzuka-san, debemos alejar al Uzumaki de la aldea, al menos hasta que esto termine, estoy segura de que aceptara.

El padre de Kiba se sentía impotente, al igual que los padres de los antiguos nueve novatos, Suzuki Emiko, era la miembro mas antigua e importante del consejo, sus opiniones tenían mucho peso en cualquier reunión, y nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria.

-Me reuniré inmediatamente con la Hokage y con Uzumaki Naruto para comunicarle la decisión, de esta forma podremos estar más tranquilos.

Sin esperar la aprobación de alguno de los miembros, la arrogante anciana se puso de pie tranquilamente y salio a paso lento de la sala. Cuando cerro la puerta, Hiashi Hyuuga golpeo con fuerza la mesa haciendo que esta se agrietara parcialmente.

-Maldita vieja, esa es la respuesta que tiene para todo, o encerrar o alejar, se supone que somos Konoha, la aldea más fuerte del mundo, que poseemos la voluntad del fuego, y viene esta anciana y nos intenta dar un sermón de diplomacia proponiendo el destierro del hijo legítimo del cuarto, no lo puedo creer.

Las palabras de Hiashi hicieron que los demás se sintiesen igual, esa mujer siempre tomaba las mismas decisiones, era partidaria de los métodos de Danzou, y estuvo de acuerdo con la orden de eliminación de Sasuke considerándolo un traidor a la villa, sin mencionar que había propuesto declarar a Jiraiya un criminal si no regresaba con Naruto a la aldea después del entrenamiento en una fecha propuesta precisamente por ella.

-Tienes razón Hiashi, pero no podemos hacer nada, al menos por ahora, lo único que nos queda es rezar por que el hijo del más grande héroe de Konoha regrese victorioso como su padre…-, dijo Inochi Yamanaka intentando calmar a Hiashi, este asintió con una sonrisa esperando que fuese tal y como el había dicho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a la torre del Hokage, una hora antes había sido llamado por Tsunade pues según el mensaje, deberían tratar un tema de suma importancia, y le tenían que hacer una propuesta.

El ninja sabia que cuando la Hokage ponía en sus mensajes las palabras "Suma importancia" o "Propuesta", era por que el tema de conversación era delicado, y la mayoría de veces perjudicial para el, por tal razón se tomaba su tiempo para llegar, en su mente intentaba deducir de que se le iba a hablar.

-"Debe tener algo que ver con la reunión que tuvo el consejo esta mañana"-, pensaba el chico mientras seguía caminando.

-"_**Después de todo fue buena idea infiltrar a esa rana en la oficina de la vieja, aunque debiste poner mas ranas que espiaran a los miembros del consejo**_"-, le respondió Kyubi.

-"A esos viejos solo les importa la imagen que tiene la aldea en el exterior, esa buena imagen les proporciona mas misiones y por tanto mas dinero, la situación actual con los ninjas Alpha a echo que las misiones disminuyan considerablemente, los clientes se han enterado que delincuentes muy peligrosos rondan la zona y ni se atreven a venir a contratarnos por miedo a ser asesinados en el camino"-, pensaba Naruto recordando como había quedado la zona de la ultima pelea, zona que estaba a escasos kilómetros de la aldea.

Un poco mas adelante, en una tienda de químicos, estaba una entretenida Ino, comprando implementos para fabricar nuevas medicinas y antídotos, de repente vio que Naruto se acercaba a paso lento, intento saludarle, pero noto la seria expresión de su rostro y decidió no hacerlo. En lugar de eso, le seguiría de lejos para ver que era lo que le pasaba.

-No es normal ver a Naruto-kun con esa cara, algo grave debe pasar…-, susurro la chica mientras veía como pasaba por en frente de la tienda donde ella estaba sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Kazekage se encontraba en un balcón del edificio donde cumplía con sus labores como líder, observando el cielo, era un espectáculo hermoso, y una vista espectacular. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, y se encontró con esa aldea que el protegía con todas sus fuerzas desde hacia ya tantos años.

-"Naruto, amigo mió, estés donde estés, gracias por hacerme entender que es en realidad la fuerza y la razón por la cual existo"-, pensó el pelirrojo mientras veía el feliz alboroto que producían las calles de la aldea de la Arena.

-Kazekage-sama…-, llamo un jounin por la espalda.

-Si, que sucede?-, pregunto calmadamente Gaara.

-Tenemos un mensaje de Konoha, al parecer es urgente…-, respondió agitadamente el jounin llamando la atención del líder, quien sin perder la compostura comenzó a caminar en dirección a su oficina.

Un par de minutos después, Gaara entro en su oficina, encontrándose con sus hermanos y Baki.

-Informadme…-, exigió el Kazekage a los presentes.

-Tenemos dos noticias, una buena y una mala…-, hablo Kankuro, Gaara puso cara de confuso,-…veras la buena es que Uzumaki esta vivo.

Gaara expreso una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se contagio a los presentes quienes también estaban alegres por la noticia.

-Nunca creí que ese idiota muriera tan fácilmente, así que esa noticia sobra…-, sentencio el chico pidiendo que continuaran.

-La mala noticia…-, intervino Temari,-…es que ninjas de poder descomunal han aparecido y amenazan la seguridad de todas las aldeas, incluida la nuestra.

-Akatsuki?

-Peor que eso Gaara…-, interrumpió Kankuro,-…según el informe de la hoja ellos son mucho mas fuertes que los Akatsuki, Naruto Uzumaki ya a estado a punto de morir tres veces a causa de ellos, sin mencionar que ellos fueron los responsables de su desaparición.

-Además…-, hablo finalmente Baki,-…por lo que se nos ha informado, buscan el templo de los Bijuu, el templo que solo los jinchuuriki conocen.

-Yo no lo llegue a conocer…-, sentencio Gaara sin perder la calma,-…se supone que un jinchuuriki va a ese templo a reforzar su sello, yo mientras lo fui, nunca tuve esa necesidad.

Los presentes suspiraron aliviados ante la revelación de que su líder no corría peligro.

-Sin embargo…-, llamo de nuevo la atención,-…si esas personas buscan el templo, ya tenemos algo por lo que debemos preocuparnos. En ese templo esta escondido un gran poder, el poder de ocho bijuu's.

El semblante serio de los presentes ante el Kazekage, cambio inmediatamente a uno en el que solo expresaba miedo y terror. Ellos ya habían visto lo que era el poder de Ichibi dentro de Gaara y las barbaridades que podría llegar a cometer, pero el de todos los bijuu's juntos, eso les atemorizaba aun mas.

-El único que queda y que conoce la ubicación del templo es Naruto, el es el epicentro de esta guerra, así que debemos volcar todos nuestros esfuerzos en ayudarle a el, no por el bien de Konoha, sino por el bien de todos nosotros, ya que si Konoha pierde, todos perdemos.

Las palabras llenas de decisión y esperanza del ya adulto Gaara, fueron el incentivo que les hacia falta a sus hermanos y maestro para perder el miedo, habían aprendido que trabajar juntos era la clave de la victoria, y esta vez, igual que diez años atrás, volverían a unir fuerzas por el bien de todos.

-Baki, te quedas a cargo, mis hermanos y yo nos vamos mañana temprano a Konoha…-, sentencio Gaara sin preguntar a sus hermanos.

-Kazekage-sama, debería llevar mas ninjas, esta es una misión sumamente peligrosa…-, propuso preocupado Baki.

-Acaso dudas del poder de tu líder y su familia?-, Gaara dibujo una pequeña sonrisa llena de confianza en su rostro,-…además, no estaremos solos, los ninjas de Konoha también ayudaran.

Gaara salio de su oficina completamente calmado, dejando claro que no cambiaria su decisión, no por ser el Kazekage, no por ser el hijo del anterior Kage, sino por que le debía una a Naruto, por que iba a volver a ver a ese individuo que encendió la luz en un camino lleno de oscuridad que el recorrió durante muchos años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se encontraba colocando unos documentos dentro de un archivador en la oficina de Tsunade con esta presente, la Hokage se encontraba seria, distante y analítica, mientras que en el otro lado de la oficina estaba la anciana Emiko, observando a las presentes con índoles de superioridad y desprecio, Sakura sentía esta mirada clavándose en su espalda, lo cual le provocaba una enorme incomodidad a la hora de realizar su trabajo.

-Si quieres puedes dejarlo por hoy Sakura, no es necesario que aguantes la presencia de esa vieja…-, le susurro Tsunade a su alumna mientras se acercaba a ella intentando que Emiko no escuchase.

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, estoy bien…-, le respondió la chica sonriéndole amablemente.

En esos instantes, alguien llama a la puerta.

-ADELANTE-, ordena Tsunade.

La puerta se abre, y deja entrar a un serio y calmado Naruto.

-Me mandaron llamar?-, pregunto calmadamente el chico.

-Así es Uzumaki-san, Haruno-san, por favor retírese, esta será una conversación privada…-, ordeno Emiko a Sakura, quien no tuvo mas remedio que salir de la oficina.

Al cerrar la puerta, dio un par de pasos pero se detuvo, tenía que averiguar que era lo que sucedía con Naruto, debería ser algo muy grave como para que fuera una reunión con los altos cargos de Konoha. Se dio la vuelta, y pudo divisar en el fondo del pasillo a Ino, quien intentaba esconderse de ella. Sakura sonrió, y le hizo unas señas para que se acercase, la rubia, decepcionada por su fracaso, se acerco.

-Que haces aquí cerda?-, pregunto entre susurros Sakura.

-Vi a Naruto-kun muy extraño y decidí seguirle…-, respondió la rubia con un tono de voz muy bajo.

-Esta ahí dentro reunido con Tsunade-sama y Emiko-sama…-, dijo Sakura señalando hacia la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage.

Ino y Sakura se acercaron sigilosamente a la puerta y se pusieron en posición para poder escuchar la conversación que llevaba lugar dentro, de pronto pudieron sentir como la charla daba comienzo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto miraba seriamente a la anciana que se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia donde estaba Tsunade.

-"_**No me fió de esa vieja, su presencia me produce desconfianza**_"-, pudo escuchar Naruto en su interior.

-"Yo siento lo mismo, su mirada, su mirada da miedo, se nota que tiene poder en la aldea"-, respondió interiormente Naruto a Kyubi quien solo bufo.

-No me habréis hecho venir solo para vernos las caras verdad?-, soltó Naruto quien acerco una silla y se sentó.

-Exacto Uzumaki-san, el motivo por el que se le llamo es muy importante, tiene que ver con la seguridad de la villa…-, respondió Emiko sin perder la calma por la imprudencia de Naruto.

-Hablad…-, exigió el rubio.

-Bien, Tsunade no esta enterada tampoco, así que os lo contare…-, la anciana tomo un poco de aire y continuo,-…el consejo a decidido que debes abandonar la villa hasta que soluciones los problemas que tienes.

-PERO DE QUE HABLA, COMO PUEDE OBLIGAR A NARUTO A QUE SE VALLA, EL NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA-, grito Tsunade exaltada ante la revelación de la anciana.

-Tsunade-sama, el consejo tiene poder sobre usted, así que no puede oponerse ante nuestra decisión, es lo mejor para Konoha…-, respondió la anciana.

-PERO ACASO NO VEIS QUE MANDAIS A NARUTO A UNA MUERTE SEGURA, AL MENOS AQUÍ TIENE EL APOYO DE LOS NINJAS DE LA ALDEA, FUERA ESTARA COMPLETAMENTE VULNERABLE-, gritaba aun mas enojada Tsunade intentando cambiar la decisión.

-Es lo mejor para Konoha, nada mas, además, la decisión ya esta tomada…-, Tsunade se mordió el labio inferior, intento contener las lagrimas, pero algo le llamo la atención, Naruto no había dicho ni hecho nada, dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, y le pudo ver sentado, serio y con la mirada fija en Emiko.

-Naruto, di algo, defiéndete…por favor…-, rogó la Hokage rompiendo a llorar.

-Estoy de acuerdo…-, respondió Naruto ganándose la atención de ambas,-…si me quedo será mas peligroso, los que quedan serán mas complicados, de hecho, ya me había planteado hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Emiko no pudo evitar su asombro, como mucho se esperaba una pataleta conjunta de la Hokage y Naruto, en lugar de eso se encontró con un Naruto que aceptaba calmadamente la decisión.

-Uzumaki-san, si se va, deberá renunciar a ser un ninja de Konoha, solo podrá recuperar su cargo de Jounin cuando regrese, si es que lo hace y esta en condiciones…-, dijo la anciana intentando alterar a Naruto.

-Eso es algo que gustosamente arriesgaría, no me importa no volver a ser un ninja, incluso me daría igual no poder volver a esta aldea, todo a cambio de que este segura…-, el tono calmado y serio con el que Naruto respondía, comenzó a poner nerviosa a la anciana que se esperaba una reacción mas violenta. Su verdadero objetivo era provocar a Naruto para acusarlo de desafió a una autoridad y así poder desterrarlo de una buena vez, pero no lo estaba logrando.

-Esta bien Uzumaki-san, me alegra saber el sentido de sacrificio que tiene para con la aldea que le acogió, ya que el País del Remolino le rechazo debido a su condición de ser maldito y Jinchuuriki…-, dijo la vieja con desprecio haciendo que Naruto se sintiese ofendido,-…pero deberá saber que debe de decirnos en donde se encuentra siempre, hacia donde ira y por que tomara cualquier dirección, usted y lo que tiene dentro aun es propiedad de Konoha.

Naruto apretó sus puños, se puso en pie y camino hasta estar en frente de la anciana. Después de años de sacrificio, después de haber derramado tanta sangre y luchado por ellos, para esa anciana que gobernaba el consejo, el solo era una vil y vulgar arma, nada más. Naruto le miraba directamente a los ojos, la mujer estaba completamente asustada por la mirada azul del chico, de un momento a otro Naruto cerro sus ojos y comenzó a hablar.

-No necesitáis tantos informes, iré al oriente y me quedare en el desierto que hay en la frontera del País del Viento, es el lugar perfecto para pelear…-, Naruto abrió de nuevo sus ojos y sus pupilas estaban teñidas de un color tan rojo y aterrador como la sangre, la anciana se hecho hacia atrás asustada, recordando la masacre que sucedió veintiséis años atrás,-…esto lo hago por Konoha, mis amigos y por Tsunade, por que no quiero que les pase nada, si fuera por usted, preferiría que muriese aquí y ahora.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, y a paso lento se acerco a la puerta, se dispuso a abrirla, pero se dio la vuelta y miro a Tsunade, esta acción le dio tiempo las dos chicas para irse y evitar que las descubriesen.

-Tsunade-sama, si no regreso en dos semanas, vaya a mi casa y saque el cajón que hay detrás de la trampilla nueva que mando poner, ahí dejare algo para usted, y por favor, tome el mapa y dígale a Sasuke que lo queme con el Amateratsu…-, Naruto le brindo una ultima sonrisa a la mujer que fue como una madre para el y salio de la oficina, dejando a las dos mujeres desconcertadas, aunque la mas anciana también estaba decepcionada, ya que sus planes no habían salido como ella quería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la montaña que separaba el arenoso desierto de la aldea de la Arena, se encontraba Gaara, sus hermanos y un grupo de aproximadamente unos cien shinobis de su aldea.

-No se como me deje convencer?-, se decía decepcionado Gaara al ver el gran numero de acompañantes que tendría.

-Es lo mejor Gaara, entre mas personas dispuestas a luchar mejor, no será una guerra fácil…-, trato de justificar Temari.

-Lo se, pero de igual forma me parece un numero excesivo de ninjas…-, decía mientras daba una mirada a sus acompañantes.

-No confía en nosotros Kazekage-sama?-, dijo uno con un tono triste mientras escondía su mirada.

-Confió en vosotros, lo que pasa es que no quiero que os pase nada malo, todos tenéis familia, y ellos se pondrían muy tristes si algo malo os sucediese…-, justifico Gaara a su subordinado.

-Se pondrían mas tristes si se enterasen que no fuimos capaces de ayudar a nuestro líder…-, dijo una shinobi que estaba tras Gaara. Este se da la vuelta y sonríe al darse cuenta de quien es.

-Tu también vendrás Matsuri?-, pregunto sonriente Gaara.

-Claro que si Gaara-sama, no creerá que le dejaría ir sin mi a una misión como esta?-, las palabras de la chica causaron en Gaara un fuerte sonrojo, y en los hermanos del aludido una sonrisa entre picara y burlesca.

El Kazekage acomodo sus ropas de líder y se deshizo del molesto sombrero que lo identificaba como el líder de la aldea de la Arena.

-Ya basta de charla…-, dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura,-…nos vamos, y ya que no podré evitar que me acompañéis, será mejor que sigáis mi ritmo por que iremos muy rápido.

Un fuerte grito de batalla se escucho por parte de los jounins como gesto de alegría por la aprobación de su líder. Inmediatamente después comenzaron a correr en medio del desierto con dirección a la aldea de Konoha, un camino que los podría llevar a lo que seria para muchos, su última misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se encontraba en su casa empacando unas cuantas cosas en su mochila, a pesar de todo se encontraba tranquilo, calmado, como si no le hubiese afectado la decisión que había tomado. De pronto el llamado a su puerta causo que se detuviera en su labor para ir a ver quien era.

Calmadamente se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla, se encontró con dos presencias devastadas y tristes.

-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, que sucede?-, pregunto preocupado el rubio al ver que ambas tenían señas de haber estado llorando.

-No te vayas Naruto-kun, por favor no lo hagas…-, rogó una devastada Ino quien comenzó a derramar lagrimas al no aguantar el remolino de sentimientos que se producía en su interior.

-Naruto, por favor, irte es como un suicidio…-, dijo una Sakura un poco mas calmada, pero en su interior había dolor y sufrimiento el cual ella reprimía con todas sus fuerzas para no exteriorizarlo.

-Es por el bien de Konoha…-, dijo secamente Naruto, quien inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación para terminar de empacar.

La fría reacción del rubio hizo que las chicas se preocuparan aun mas por el, había cambiado mas, esa forma de hablar no era típica de el.

-Como puedes decir eso Naruto-kun, Konoha te necesita aquí, tus amigos te necesitan aquí…-, decía Ino entre lagrimas, unas lagrimas que se clavaban una a una en el alma de Naruto.

-Si me quedo aquí no habrá mas Konoha…-, susurro el chico tristemente.

-Que pasara con tu sueño Naruto, ahora que regresaste puedes cumplirlo, podrías ser Hokage…-, trato de convencer Sakura.

-Mi sueño cambio hace casi catorce años…-, volvió a hablar Naruto con un pequeño hilo de voz.

Sakura trato de hacer memoria, y recordó, que por aquella época, fue cuando tuvieron su primera misión importante en el País de la Ola, luego la invasión de la Arena y la pelea con Gaara, la huida de Sasuke, todos los hechos que cambiaron la vida de los habitantes de esa aldea.

-Hace catorce años, descubrí que ser Hokage no era la solución y que el desear ser admirado y respetado no lo era todo. Hace catorce años alguien me dijo que las personas se hacen fuertes si tienen a alguien importante para proteger, hace catorce años, descubrí que el odio que sentía la gente de la aldea hacia mi provenía del dolor de perder a alguien, hace catorce años, mis objetivos cambiaron, ya que si no llegaba a ser Hokage no importaba, pues intentaría proteger a todos para poder evitar que un dolor como el que Kyubi causo, se vuelva a manifestar.

Naruto empacaba tranquilamente sus cosas, su mirada era seria, y su tono de voz era tranquilo, embriagador, incluso seductor.

-Naruto…-, susurro Sakura al ver la determinación de su compañero.

-Naruto-kun, déjame ir contigo, necesitaras una medico que cuide de ti…-, propuso Ino haciendo que Sakura reactivara de nuevo su Inner dormida.

-"_La cerda se nos adelanta, no nos podemos quedar atrás ATACA FRENTUDA ATACA_"-, exigía su Inner a Sakura,-…si Ino va, yo también voy, dos médicos son mejor que una, además, no creo que dures mucho en el desierto…-, dijo calmadamente Sakura ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Ino.

-No voy al desierto…-, respondió Naruto mientras cerraba su mochila.

-Que pero si le dijiste a Tsunade-sama que…

-No esta bien espiar conversaciones ajenas…-, interrumpió Naruto a Sakura,-…le dije eso para que no me encontréis, entre mas lejos este de vosotros, mejor.

Naruto tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la trampilla donde tenía el mapa, la libreta y el extraño kunai. Naruto quito la trampilla y saco el cajón donde estaban sus objetos, tomo el pergamino y el kunai de tres puntas y dejo la libreta allí. Acto seguido saco de su porta armas un diminuto frasco de cristal que estaba vació y lo abrió, inmediatamente se hizo una pequeña abertura en la piel y comenzó a derramar su sangre dentro del pequeño frasco hasta llenarlo.

-De todas formas déjanos ir contigo…-, rogó de nuevo Ino quien luchaba por contener una nueva oleada de lagrimas.

-No podéis, y si quisierais tampoco podríais acompañarme, solo personas especiales como yo podemos entrar a ese sitio…-, respondió Naruto guardando el pequeño frasco junto a la agenda.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir aceleradamente, un recuerdo, una imagen, unas palabras de una anciana muy sabia comenzaron a atormentar su cabeza.

-Estuve hablando con Kyubi, y hemos decidido que lo mejor para el y para mi será dejarlo en el sitio donde siempre debió estar y de donde nunca debió salir…-, Ino y Sakura comprendieron la importancia de las palabras del rubio, iba a sacar a Kyubi de su interior, se iba a suicidar,-…después de hacer eso, me encargare de destruir ese sitio para que nunca mas nadie pueda utilizar el poder de los demonios en su beneficio.

-NARUTO ESO ES UN SUICIDIO, NO TE VOY A DEJAR SALIR DE AQUÍ-, grito alterada Sakura quien no pudo contener más su dolor y comenzó a llorar.

-YO TAMPOCO TE DEJARE IR NARUTO-KUN-, ambas chicas se colocaron en posición de combate acumulando chakra en sus manos para aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes.

-Lo siento, pero la decisión ya esta tomada…-, en un rápido movimiento, Naruto se puso tras ambas chicas y las golpeo a la vez en la nuca dejándolas inmediatamente inconcientes,-…es por vuestro bien, espero que algún día me comprendáis.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un grupo de ninjas se encontraba siguiendo a su líder en medio del bosque, tenían la misión de llegar a Konoha debido a los acontecimientos que estaban pasando en las ultimas semanas, acontecimientos que afectaban todo el mundo ninja.

-Raikage-sama, según mis cálculos llegaremos en seis horas a Konoha, esta segura de hacer esto?-, pregunto uno de los ninjas que estaban cerca de la Raikage.

-Si, después de todo, se lo debo a Naruto-kun…-, Atsuko esbozo una pequeña sonrisa recordando al amable rubio que le devolvió lo que era suyo por derecho y libero a su pueblo de la tiranía.

-"Naruto-kun, espérame, voy en tu ayuda"-, pensó la chica, quien aumento su velocidad, obligando a sus acompañantes a imitarla, ya que esa misión no podía esperar mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se encontraba saltando por las ramas en medio del espeso bosque, ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que había salido de Konoha, tuvo que atar a Ino y Sakura para que cuando despertasen no revelaran sus verdaderas intenciones, y pudiera ir tranquilo al templo.

-"Pronto terminara Kyubi"-, pensó nostálgico Naruto.

-"_**Es lo mejor para todos, el vivir encerrado en un cuerpo es un infierno, y salir para ser atacado por los humanos y volver a ser encerrado no es algo que me haga mucha ilusión. Prefiero morir de una buena vez y descansar de este corrupto mundo, pero, ¿Tu estas seguro de hacer esto mocoso?**_"-, la pregunta de Kyubi dejo pensativo a Naruto, quien escondió su mirada entre las sombras.

-"Si lo estoy, es algo que debo hacer"-, respondió interiormente Naruto dejando zanjado el tema de conversación.

-"_**Mocoso sientes eso?**_"-, dijo alterado Kyubi.

-"Mierda, si no estamos lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea, un momento, hay alguien mas, que hacen por aquí esos dos"-, pensó Naruto dirigiendo su mirada hacia su derecha,-"maldición esto se complica, con ellos no podré pelear".

Naruto comenzó a saltar hacia la izquierda alejándose de las otras dos presencias con las que no quería encontrarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No muy lejos de donde estaba Naruto, se encontraban Kiba, Akamaru y Chouji dirigiéndose hacia Konoha.

-Espera Chouji, acabo de sentir el olor de Naruto, y se dirige hacia dos personas que desconozco…-, llamo la atención Kiba haciendo que se detuviesen.

-Kiba, crees que sean la gente de la que nos hablo Tsunade-sama el otro día?-, pregunto Chouji mientras Akamaru daba un ladrido de aprobación al comentario del Akimichi.

-Es lo mas seguro, debemos ir en apoyo de Naruto, si con uno casi se muere, con dos no se que le podría suceder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Alejaos, maldita sea, no comencéis a seguirme!-, gritaba Naruto al sentir como se acercaban las presencias de Chouji, Kiba y Akamaru a el.

De pronto algo hizo que se detuviese en seco.

-¡Salid!-, grito Naruto, inmediatamente después, dos personas de túnicas negras salieron y se pusieron en frente de el.

-Tanto miedo os da que ahora venís en pareja?-, dijo Naruto en tono burlón.

-No…-, sentencio una voz femenina,-…lo que sucede es que nosotros somos los únicos que trabajamos en pareja.

La chica se deshizo de la túnica y dejo que el aire acariciara su castaño pelo que brillaba con los últimos rayos del luz del día, su cuerpo era realmente hermoso y proporcionado, vestía con un pantalón que iba hasta poco mas debajo de las rodillas de color negro y completamente ceñido a sus cuerpo, en la parte del torso tenia una pequeña chaqueta del mismo color de su pantalón, la chaqueta era demasiado atrevida, pues su abdomen se veía a la perfección desde donde empezaba hasta donde terminaba, Naruto solo babeaba.

-"_**Recuerda que es nuestra enemiga mocoso**_"-, dijo Kyubi sacando a Naruto de su depravación.

-Te prohíbo que mires de esa forma a mi hermana…-, exigió el acompañante quien también se deshizo de la túnica, tenía una camiseta sin mangas de color negro y completamente ajustada la cuerpo, haciendo que se marcasen los innumerables músculos del chico, su pantalón era similar al de Naruto solo que el suyo era negro.

Naruto dirigió su mirada al peliverde, quien le miraba desafiante y con una sonrisa que emanaba confianza por si misma.

-Al menos podríais presentaros…-, dijo Naruto tratando de ganar tiempo para planear una estrategia de ataque que no involucrase a los de Konoha.

-Soy Hana, y el es mi hermano Mamoru, soy la numero tres y mi hermano el dos, del grupo…-, respondió Hana de forma tranquila.

Naruto no podía pensar, le costaba demasiado ya que aun tenía en su mente aquella imagen de su sueño, la imagen de su pesadilla en la que todos estaban muertos. Temía por la seguridad de sus amigos más que por la suya.

-Parece que tenemos compañía hermanita…-, dijo Mamoru dirigiendo su mirada hacia su izquierda, los peores temores de Naruto se hicieron presentes en ese momento.

-"Maldita sea, llegaron demasiado rápido"-, pensó Naruto cuando dirigió su mirada hacia donde venían sus amigos. A lo lejos se pudo ver a Chouji, Kiba y Akamaru acercándose rápidamente entre la espesura del bosque.

-Odio la compañía…-, dijo Hana comenzando a acumular chakra en sus manos, un chakra de color azul, casi idéntico al de Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a sentir la descomunal acumulación de chakra, dirigió su mirada hacia Hana y pudo ver como la chica se preparaba para atacar a sus amigos.

-LARGAROS DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, OS VA A MATAR-, grito Naruto en dirección a sus amigos, quienes no entendieron bien la situación.

-¡Ninpou Kamaitachi!-, grito Hana agitando ambas manos.

Una especie de cuchillas hechas de chakra comenzaron a girar en el aire rápidamente con dirección hacia los de Konoha. Naruto completamente asustado comenzó a saltar hacia sus amigos.

-CHOUJI CUIDADO-, los gritos de Naruto fueron en vano. El cuerpo del Akimichi fue alcanzado por el ataque de Hana cortando limpiamente su brazo derecho a la altura del codo y sus dos piernas. Un grito desgarrador del chico inundo el bosque.

Naruto llego a tiempo para impedir que el cuerpo de Chouji cayera de bruces al suelo mortalmente, su ropa se mancho por completo de la sangre de Chouji que salía disparada con gran presión del interior del Jounin. Kiba casi en estado de shock se acerco montado sobre Akamaru a Naruto.

-Na…Naruto…-, logro decir el chico con dificultad.

-Os dije que os fuerais, por que no me hicisteis caso…-, Naruto derramaba lágrimas sobre el inconciente cuerpo de Chouji, su piel comenzaba tomar un tono más azulado e inerte debido a la perdida desmesurada de sangre,-…llévate a Chouji a la aldea, no mires atrás, y por favor, no regreséis.

Kiba, aun en estado de shock, no pudo hacer mas que cumplir las ordenes de Naruto, levanto el cuerpo de Chouji y lo puso sobre el lomo de Akamaru, inmediatamente comenzó a saltar por entre las ramas cuando Hana se dispuso a atacar.

-Yo soy vuestro oponente…-, dijo Naruto quien tenia agarrada la mano de Hana, mientras que a Mamoru, lo tenia inmovilizado con un bunshin que apuntaba con un kunai de tres puntas en su cuello.

-Crees que nos podrás detener tan fácilmente?-, pregunto Mamoru mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo al bunshin de Naruto.

-Si me atacáis a mi no me importa, seria compasivo y no os haría sufrir, pero cuando os metéis con mis amigos, os metéis con mis demonios interiores, con el poder que se me ha prohibido usar, ya no me importan las consecuencias futuras, esto lo pagáis.

Los ojos de Naruto eran de color rojo, invadidos por el poder de Kyubi, pero donde debería haber un color blanco, estaba manchado por un color amarillo como el sol, Naruto había unido el poder de Kyubi con el de su maldición, la rabia, el odio, y el miedo de que llegasen a Konoha habían hecho que el tranquilo y calculador Naruto se convirtiera en un ser despiadado.

-Eso es nuevo…-, dijo Mamoru al percatarse de la metamorfosis de Naruto.

En menos de un parpadeo Naruto hizo uso del kunai, y cercenó uno de los brazos de Mamoru haciendo que el ninja gritara con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tu hablas cuando yo te diga cabron…-, dijo calmadamente Naruto con un tono de voz mas grave y aterrador.

-HERMANO-, grito Hana intentando deshacerse del agarre de Naruto pero no pudo.

-Lo mismo va para ti…-, dijo el original apretando con mas fuerza el brazo de la chica hasta que se escucho un crujido, Naruto le había partido el brazo.

-HIJO DE PUTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR, ME LA VAS A PAGAR-, gritaba desesperada Hana agarrándose el brazo lesionado.

-Es vuestro momento para sufrir…-, el bunshin de Naruto desapareció, y el Naruto original comenzó a acumular chakra, los colores del chakra de Naruto se mezclaban, entre negro y rojo, los árboles de alrededor de Naruto se comenzaron a mover empujados por el causando que algunos se desprendiesen de su raíz.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hana y Mamoru estaban realmente aterrados con el despliegue de poder que estaba demostrando el rubio, solo habían visto algo similar una vez, y fue con su líder, ahora sabían que el líder no era el único que tenia un poder aterrador.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Para este último capitulo han sido unos cuantos reviews, me lié un poco así que responderé los de los capítulos 14 y 15 por que la verdad es que no se cuantos publique la última vez:

**rromy: **jejeje, como ya había dicho desde el principio, esta historia no esta tan centrada en las parejas, pero si tiene un final _Made in América _en el que por _"Huevos"_ habrá una parejilla, que quien será la parte masculina y quien será la femenina? Pues no lo diré de momento, esos dos papeles quedan en stan by hasta que llegue el momento.

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Kyubi celoso, y quien no, estaban comparando una medico con una curación extra rápida, cualquiera se pondría celoso, y en cuanto a la amante de Naruto, ya habrá tiempo para saber quien es.

**J.C. POTTER: **Lo de la amante de Naruto ya lo sabremos a su tiempo, podría ser cualquiera, hay muchas mujeres en la aldea no? Y en cuanto a lo de Ayame y Sasuke, eso es algo que lo dejo a la imaginación de los lectores…de momento.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos estamos leyendo.


	17. Chapter 15: Tu No Estas Solo

Antes que nada contar una pequeña anécdota, esta historia, el fin nuevo que estoy escribiendo y el proyecto del libro que estaba escribiendo también, estuvieron a punto de perderse por completo por un fallo del maldito portátil, dos días, eso fue lo que estuvo el portátil fuera de servicio por completo, con el escritorio sin barra de inicio ni iconos de acceso directo, solo el cursor que no podía hacer nada, casi me suicido al ver esa imagen, Dios que mal lo pase, el fic que tarde seis meses escribiendo, el nuevo fic que llevo dos meses escribiendo, mi libro que llevo dos años investigando y mis apuntes de la universidad, todo estuvo a punto de perderse. Pero los milagros existen, y pude abrir la carpeta de documentos, copie inmediatamente esos archivos en una memoria externa y luego mande a reparar el portátil, resultado, un format completo, perdí muchas cosas, pero no importa, por que lo mas importante esta aun con vida.

Luego de contaros mi pequeña odisea, vamos a la historia, al releer el capitulo corregí algunos errores de contexto y redacción, recordé cuando lo escribí y en lo que pensaba mientras escribía, pensé en los memorables momentos de Dragon Ball, de Saint Seiya, de Evangelion, hasta los de Sailor Moon, todos los anime tienen momentos memorables, y recordé esos momentos para crear situaciones realmente emotivos para este capitulo, pero ojo, este no será el mas emotivo, aun quedan cinco capítulos.

El titulo del capitulo es "Tu No Estas Solo", se me ocurrió poco después del estreno de la versión Rebuild de Evangelion, cuyo titulo original era "You Are (Not) Alone", y por suerte se adapto por completo a lo que quería escribir, de hecho este capitulo tenia otra forma, pero al poner el titulo lo adapte y quedo mejor de lo que yo podría haber pensado antes.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 15: Tú No Estas Solo**

_Naruto estaba recostado en una de las paredes que formaban las lúgubres cloacas de su alma, el ambiente putrefacto del sitio le era igual al estado de ánimo del propio Naruto en aquel momento, el chico estaba sumergido en la oscuridad y el sufrimiento. De pronto, una serie de pasos acercándose a el llamaron su atención haciendo que levantase su mirada._

_-Sabes lo que significa verdad…-, le pregunto Minos con suma seriedad._

_-Si, y estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio…-, respondió Naruto volviendo a ocultar su mirada._

_Minos paso de largo en frente de Naruto, se había alejado del shinobi un par de pasos y de pronto se detuvo, regreso su mirada hacia el rubio y le hizo señas para que le acompañase. Naruto hizo caso al juez del infierno sin ninguna objeción._

_-Si sigues con esa pelea tendremos un problema…-, dijo tranquilamente Minos quien caminaba sin despegar la mirada del frente._

_-A que te refieres…-, respondió de nuevo el rubio sin perder la calma._

_-Si los matas ahora mismo no solo perderé sus almas…-, Minos tomo un poco de aire,-…sino que teniendo en cuenta tu plan, el que falta quedara vivo y tu mundo seguirá en peligro. Recuerda que es el mas fuerte._

_Naruto se detuvo en seco, no se había planteado esa posibilidad, de nuevo escondió su mirada entre las sombras, apretó con fuerza su puño hasta causarse una herida que dejo fluir la sangre de sus manos._

_-Deberías haber pensado en todo antes de dejarle el poder a tus demonios…_

_El reproche de Minos hizo que Naruto le mirase desafiante y con odio._

_-Te equivocas, solo se lo deje a uno, al mas adecuado para esta lucha…-, Minos giro de golpe su rostro posando sus ojos en el rubio, su expresión era llena de miedo e incertidumbre._

_-Debiste dejar que Kyubi tomase el control, después de todo tu y el tenéis una mejor relación y el te devolvería tu cuerpo, en cambio con el Daimaho no tendrás esa oportunidad._

_De nuevo Minos tenia razón, si ya había sido una locura fusionar a Kyubi con su maldición, lo peor que pudo hacer fue dejarle el control absoluto de su cuerpo a eso que le atormentaba más._

_-Debo volver…-, dijo Naruto con determinación mientras hacia un reconocimiento visual a su interior._

_-Tu maldición posee capacidad de razonamiento propio, no te iba a dejar en una parte de tu interior de la que supieses salir, acaso no te pareció extraño no haber visto la celda de Kyubi?_

_La expresión de Naruto cambio radicalmente, ahora todo estaba casi perdido, su maldición lo había dejado en una parte de su interior que el nunca se atrevió a visitar, una parte de su interior alejada de su odio, su dolor, su ira, esos lugares que el solía visitar a menudo cuando estaba en medio de una lucha._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, hecho a correr por los oscuros pasillos de su interior intentando buscar una salida, una salida que le devolviese el control sobre su cuerpo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Esto es muy aburrido, por que la vieja esa siempre nos pone a ti y a mi a cuidar esta puerta en los días en los que nadie entra ni sale, en otras aldeas a esto se le puede llamar explotación laboral y esta penado con prisión…-, protestaba muy descontento Konohamaru a su compañera Moegi quien le ignoraba completamente mientras se arreglaba las uñas.

-Mírale el lado bueno Konohamaru-kun, es como un día festivo, y nos pagan el doble…-, trato de animar la chica que no se desconcentraba de su labor.

-Es verdad, podré comprarme la colección de revistas por…-, Konohamaru no pudo terminar la frase debido a que sintió como un kunai le rozaba la nuca,-…culturales y de política que vi, si eso cultura y política, eso me gusta leer y comprar.

Moegi dejo de apuntarle con el kunai a Konohamaru no muy convencida de sus palabras, bueno, la verdad, nada convencida de sus palabras. Le dio una fugaz mirada asesina a los ojos en la que se podía leer claramente que no quería volverlo a escuchar hablar de ese tema, y se dirigió de nuevo a su sitio, pero algo llamo su atención.

-Konohamaru-kun, acaso ese no es Kiba-sempai?-, pregunto la chica señalando hacia la espesura de los árboles, donde se podía ver como Akamaru saltaba ágilmente las ramas acercándose a ellos.

-Tienes razón Moegi, es Kiba-niisan, de seguro que ya acabo con la misión que tenia con Chouji-niisan, un momento…donde esta Chouji?, no lo habrá dejado atrás por ser gordito?-, preguntaba confundido Konohamaru mientras intentaba buscar la silueta de Chouji llegando desde atrás.

Como una mole, cayo Akamaru en frente de los dos shinobis, ambos se dieron cuenta que tanto Kiba como su fiel mascota, estaban manchados con abundante sangre. Ambos observaron más de cerca, y se encontraron, con que en la parte de atrás, Kiba había atado a Chouji a su espalda y que este estaba sin uno de sus brazos y sin piernas. La imagen fue demasiado para Moegi quien al no soportarlo cayo desmayada al suelo.

-MOEGI…-, grito Konohamaru corriendo a ayudar a su compañera,-…Kiba-niisan, que ha pasado?, por que Chouji-niisan esta en ese estado?-, preguntaba preocupado Konohamaru intentando no perder la calma.

-No es momento para eso, debo…yo debo…-, Kiba aun no salía del shock, se preguntaba en ese momento como había llegado allí, nunca le dio ordenes a Akamaru para que le llevase a Konoha,-…debo…Naruto…-, Kiba aun no podía ordenar sus ideas.

-QUE?, QUE PASA CON NARUTO-NIISAN?, HABLA…-, exigió Konohamaru desesperado, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

-Konohamaru-kun, lleva a Kiba-sempai y a Chouji-sempai al hospital, yo iré a avisar a Tsunade-sama…-, intervino Moegi recuperada de su repentino desmayo tratando de calmar un poco a Konohamaru. El nieto del tercero no le quedo mas que obedecer, Moegi desapareció en una nube de humo, mientras que Konohamaru llevaba a sus superiores al hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Cada vez el lugar era más oscuro, los pasillos eran interminables y la desesperación invadía su ser. Nunca creyó encontrar un sitio tan excesivamente amplio e interminable en su interior, sabia que su interior era un sitio enorme y aterrador, pero esto, esto se salía de todo su razonamiento._

_-Mierda, mierda, mierda, no encuentro la salida donde coño esta, antes era tan sencillo, por que no puedo salir?, por que estoy tal lejos?-, se reprochaba Naruto, llevaba varios minutos corriendo sin dirección alguna en su interior,-¡Maldita sea¡-, grito el rubio al ver una marca en una puerta,-…yo…yo ya he pasado por aquí…-, Naruto se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, en ese momento llego a creer que todo estaba perdido._

_-Te rindes tan fácilmente Uzumaki?-, dijo una voz que venia de la parte de atrás de el chico._

_-Es imposible, no encontrare nunca la salida…-, dijo con voz débil Naruto,-…Minos, puedes tomar mi cuerpo y acabar con ellos…-, completo el chico causando una sonrisa del juez de los muertos._

_Minos se acerco a Naruto y poso su mano en su hombro, Naruto levanto la mirada y observo como Minos seguía sonriendo._

_-Esto que sucede también tiene que ver con el Agua de la Vida…-, susurro Minos llamando la atención de Naruto,-…cuando entiendas por que estas en este sitio, lograras salir y despertar dos niveles de poder._

_Naruto cerro con fuerza sus puños, apretándolos hasta lastimarse de nuevo, por que le ponían una prueba que notoriamente le perjudicaría para la batalla final?_

_-Sabes, la prueba era diferente…-, hablo de nuevo Minos como si hubiese sabido que pensaba el chico,-…pero tu te adelantaste usando ese poder, tenias que despertar el poder de otra manera, en otras circunstancias, pero bueno, el fin es el mismo._

_Minos retiro su mano del hombro de Naruto y dio un par de pasos por delante de Naruto, el juez de la muerte iba desapareciendo lentamente ante los ojos de Naruto, quien no se asombraba por el extraño espectáculo que daba el hombre._

_-Debes usar mas tu cerebro, se supone que también lo has entrenado, así que, deduce…-, con esas ultimas palabras, Minos desapareció con un ultimo resplandor de luz dejando a Naruto confundido y pensativo sobre lo que debería hacer._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade observaba llena de ira a Ino y Sakura. Las chicas tenían una expresión llena de tristeza y vergüenza, después de varias horas atadas en casa de Naruto las chicas lograron soltarse, el rubio las había atado con hilos de chakra especiales, causándoles mas dificultad para su escape. Después de liberarse fueron inmediatamente a la oficina de la Hokage para revelarle las verdaderas intenciones de Naruto.

-¿Maldito mocoso, siempre haciendo lo que le da la gana?-, regaño Tsunade intentando mostrarse enojada por la acción del chico.

En su escritorio estaba el cajón que contenía las cosas que Naruto escondía con tanto recelo, Tsunade tomo el pequeño frasco que contenía la sangre de Naruto en sus manos y observo la libreta y un pergamino que había allí junto a una nota.

-Habéis leído la nota?-, pregunto enfadada Tsunade.

-No Tsunade-sama, creímos que seria mejor que usted la leyese, ya que esta dirigida a usted…-, respondió Sakura.

Tsunade, muy cuidadosamente saco el sobre con la nota de Naruto. Impaciente, la Hokage saco la nota y comenzó a leer su contenido.

_Tsunade-sama:_

_Lamento haberte mentido, pero era la única forma de que me dejases ir. Tengo otros planes, planes que no me hubieses dejado cumplir. No lo hago por el bien de a villa, ni por que fuese una orden directa del consejo, lo hago por que es lo mejor para el mundo. Ya es hora de terminar con eso que a estado atormentado a los humanos durante cientos de años, es hora de romper ese vínculo que los humanos con corazón oscuro utilizan de tan equivocada manera para su beneficio. Devolveré a Kyubi a la estatua y luego la destruiré, junto con todos los bijuu y el templo, de esa forma ya nadie, nunca más, podrá invocar el poder de los demonios con colas para causar dolor._

_Te pido que por favor destruyas el pergamino que deje allí, es una copia de seguridad, pero se que ya nadie la necesitara, sin mencionar que ya nadie podrá usarlo, soy el ultimo que queda y por tanto ya no tiene uso alguno, pero por si las dudas será mejor deshacerse de el._

_Cuida de todos los de la aldea, y cuídate tú también. Durante los diez años que estuve encerrado pensé en muchas cosas de mi vida, en mucha gente, y descubrí, que tu siempre te comportaste como la madre que nunca conocí cuando era niño, en aquella fría celda, llegue incluso a extrañar tus golpes, te escuchaba gritarme exigiéndome que no te llamara abuela, y me prometí que si volvía a verte, te trataría con el respeto que te mereces. Gracias Tsunade-sama, gracias, me has enseñado mucho, en esa época llegue a pensar que podría morir por nada, y por eso me esforcé por seguir con vida. Ahora se, que puedo morir por algo, que puedo morir por alguien._

_Adiós, me gustaría decirte que nos vemos en el otro mundo, pero mi destino después de mi muerte es diferente al de cualquier mortal, así que solo puedo decirte, Adiós Hokage-sama._

_Naruto_

Tsunade, al terminar de leer la nota, rompió a llorar, no pudo aguantar, las ultimas palabras de Naruto conmovieron su corazón, le quería como a un hijo, y ella descubrió, que el a ella como una madre. Tantos años sin el, y cuando al fin le recupera, se le vuelve a escapar de las manos.

Se había prometido a si misma no volver a dejarlo ir, se había planteado el ayudarle a cumplir su sueño, pero ahora, todas esas promesas se rompían, promesas que hubiesen deseado que nunca se rompiesen.

La Hokage dejo caer la nota y se abrazaba a si misma tratando de calmar ese dolor tan agudo que sentía. Sakura se apresuro a tomar la nota para poder comprender el por que de la actitud de su maestra. Después de un par de minutos leyendo, comenzó a sentir el mismo dolor que su maestra, solo que este no se exteriorizaba, estaba en completo estado de shock, Ino hizo lo mismo teniendo la misma reacción, la rubia se acerco a la ventana casi ausente, con la mirada perdida. Naruto les había contado ya algo, y ella aun tenia la esperanza de ayudarle, pero ahora, esa nota, destrozaba cualquier posibilidad. Apoyo sus manos en el borde de la ventana, su mirada se fijaba directamente en el suelo, pasaron unos segundos antes de que al fin pudieran salir un par de lágrimas. Sin poder aguantar mas, solo se le ocurrió una forma de calmar un poco ese dolor.

-NARUTOOOO…-, grito la kunoichi entre sollozos, finalmente pudo romper abiertamente a llorar, contagiando inmediatamente a Sakura quien había perdido su voz, ya no podía ni hablar.

La tristeza y el llanto invadían la oficina de la Hokage, las tres mujeres intentaban ahogar su dolor por medio de las constantes lagrimas que no paraban de salir, cuando de pronto, las pisadas de gente corriendo llamaron su a tensión.

-¡Tsunade-sama!...-, dijo agitadamente Shizune al entrar en la oficina acompañada de Moegi,-…Naruto-kun esta…-, el solo escuchar el nombre del rubio, logro hacer que las tres mujeres se calmasen inmediatamente para escuchar.

-¡Dime Shizune…donde esta Naruto?…!-, logro preguntar Tsunade aun con desesperación en su voz, aunque la entrada agitada de Shizune le había hecho temerse lo peor.

-Chouji-kun y Kiba-kun se lo encontraron cuando venían hacia la aldea de regreso y…

-¡Tráeme a esos dos ahora mismo Shizune, podríamos sacar algo de hacia donde se dirige Naruto!-, exigió duramente la Hokage sin dejar terminar a su ayudante.

-Tsunade-sama, cálmese, déjeme acabar…-, suplico Shizune logrando calmar la desesperación de Tsunade quien se sentó en su silla mientras arrugaba con fuerza la nota que había dejado Naruto, Ino y Sakura no decían nada, solo escuchaban atentas,-…fueron atacados, Chouji-kun perdió ambas piernas y un brazo, Kiba-kun se salvo de milagro pero esta muy asustado, según a podido decir, Naruto se quedo luchando contra dos enemigos.

Ino no aguanto el impacto de la noticia y cayo inmediatamente desmayada en el suelo, Sakura milagrosamente se pudo mantener en pie, pero estaba completamente aterrorizada, Tsunade se quedo estática, con la mirada perdida, no sabia que hacer.

Prudentemente, Shizune se dirigió calmadamente hacia donde Ino, y la coloco en una posición mucho mas cómoda para ella, la joven Yamanaka tenia una respiración sumamente agitada, su pulso se había disparado y sudaba demasiado. Acumulo un poco de chakra curativo en su mano y lo puso en la frente de la chica, haciendo que sus signos vitales se estabilizaran, aun conmocionada, Shizune se dispuso a proseguir.

-Chouji-kun ha perdido mucha sangre, no sabemos si pueda sobrevivir…-, Tsunade dio un fuerte golpe a su mesa partiéndola en dos, intentando anular esa desesperación que le invadía, por desgracia no fue suficiente, ya que cayo sobre sus rodillas para seguir llorando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Dejadme pasar maldita sea, es mi amigo¡-, gritaba Shikamaru mientras forcejeaba con otros dos ninjas que le impedían el paso.

-Ya le dijimos que no puede pasar, el paciente esta grave…-, le decía uno de los ninjas que le empujaba.

Shikamaru estaba completamente desesperado, cuando se entero de la noticia, salio corriendo desesperadamente en dirección al hospital, quería ver a su mejor amigo, apoyarle, estar a su lado por si algo malo pasase, pero no podía. En el fondo comprendía, y sabía que no era un buen momento, pero su desesperación era más fuerte que la cordura que siempre le caracterizaba.

Ya sin fuerzas, se dejo caer sobre una pared y comenzó a llorar amargamente, por primera vez en muchos años, el genio de Konoha no sabia que hacer.

-Shikamaru…-, se escucho al fondo del pasillo, la persona que le había llamado, era el ultimo Uchiha, quien corría hacia el,-…Que pasa Shikamaru?, que ha sucedido?-, pregunto asustado Sasuke.

-No lo se, nadie me quiere decir nada, no lo se…-, de nuevo el calmado Nara se salía de sus papeles, dejándose arrastrar por un llanto constante y fuerte.

-Un par de ninjas iban a atacar a Naruto…-, dijo una voz calmada que venia de atrás de ellos, Sasuke se giro para encontrarse con otro de sus compañeros.

-Kiba… que ha pasado?-, pregunto de nuevo Sasuke, quien observaba atentamente a un Kiba que iba con una bata de hospital y la mirada completamente perdida.

-Sentí el olor de Naruto, y el de dos mas, me temí lo peor, como la ultima vez que peleo con esa gente…-, el tono de voz de Kiba era entre cortado, hablaba con mas temor que cansancio, y sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada,-…pensé…pensamos que…que si le ayudábamos podría salir en mejores condiciones de la lucha…pero…pero llegamos…-, las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, intento retenerlas, mantenerse fuerte, pero le fue imposible,-…Naruto nos grito que nos largáramos y no le hicimos caso, uno de ellos ataco a Chouji y le corto las piernas y el brazo derecho,…ese tipo no se movió, ni siquiera se canso…y Naruto se quedo allí, solo, enfrentándose a …a…a eso.

Finalmente Kiba cayó de rodillas, inclino su cuerpo hasta el suelo y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza mientras lloraba y gritaba.

-¡Se supone que somos la elite de Konoha, se supone que somos invencibles!

Nadie decía nada, Kiba seguía sollozando, a Shikamaru le costaba respirar, y Sasuke, Sasuke estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-"Naruto, idiota, en realidad serias capaz de dar la vida por nosotros?, hmp, si, si eres así de tonto"-, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Sasuke se incorporo, puso una mano en el hombro de Shikamaru llamando su atención.

-Os necesito chicos, Konoha os necesita…-, Shikamaru y Kiba se calmaron un poco, y observaron la expresión seria que mantenía el heredero Uchiha,-…Naruto no lucha por salvarse a si mismo, lucha por salvar a Konoha, a nosotros, el solo es el ninja mas fuerte del mundo, pero juntos, somos el ejercito mas poderoso de todo el universo.

Las palabras de ánimo y apoyo provenientes de Sasuke, calmaron un poco el estado anímico de sus compañeros, quienes dejaban de llorar y lamentarse lentamente.

-Recordad la verdadera fuente de poder de Konoha y sus ninjas, el trabajo en equipo, recordad la verdadera fuente de poder de un solo ninja, el querer proteger a sus seres queridos…-, Sasuke se agacho poniendo se a la altura de sus dos compañeros,-…chicos, Naruto nos necesita, el ya nos ha salvado infinidad de veces, y no pienso dejar que esta vez también se lleve el merito.

Sasuke puso su mano en frente sosteniéndola en el aire, inmediatamente Shikamaru puso su mano sobre la de Sasuke, Kiba le imito.

-Tienes razón, se lo debemos…-, dijo ya mas tranquilo el Nara con una pequeña sonrisa.

-También somos fuertes y podemos ayudar…-, soltó el Inuzuka que milagrosamente se recupero de su estado de Shock.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar no sin antes darle una fugaz mirada a la habitación de operaciones en la que se encontraba Chouji, ellos ya tenían asimilado que no tenia muchas esperanzas, pero unas palabras que una vez dijo Naruto después de una lucha casi mortal para el les devolvió la calma.

"_No se esta muerto hasta que te mueres"_

Los tres sonrieron y siguieron caminando, una enfermera intento impedir que Kiba se fuese del hospital, pero este la aparto de su camino con una gran delicadeza.

-Inuzuka-san, por favor, usted tiene que descansar…-, suplico la enfermera a un Kiba que se mantenía calmado, y sonreía calidamente.

-No te preocupes, ahora, me encuentro bien, cuida de nuestro amigo mientras no estamos…-, la chica ante las palabras de Kiba, solo pudo asentir, el chico aunque se expreso calmadamente, lo hizo con una seguridad digna del mismo Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió ante la acción de su compañero de equipo, y recordó aquella vez que Naruto le saco de la oscuridad, la vez que el decidió volver a Konoha.

"_Si eliges el camino de la venganza solo encontraras soledad, y sabes algo? Yo conozco ese camino, y no se lo recomiendo a nadie, así que elige ahora, te vienes con nosotros y abandonas la oscuridad de la soledad o, decides quedarte y tendré que llevarte a la fuerza, por que no pienso permitir que Sakura-chan llore un día mas por ti, y tampoco pienso permitir que tu te hundas mas en tu soledad, por que tu no estas solo Sasuke_"

Los recuerdos de su mejor amigo, su hermano, ese individuo revoltoso que siempre los salvaba a todos, ese chico que el a veces creía que era demasiado tonto como para ser un ninja de elite, el mismo que actuaba impulsivamente cuando quería proteger algo, un pergamino, una misión, una persona, un sueño…una promesa. El chico que quería ser Hokage, el ninja que unió a las aldeas enemigas, el ninja que salvo al mundo.

El había hecho mucho por ellos, era el momento de que todos hicieran algo por el. Sasuke hizo señas a sus dos acompañantes para que continuaran con su camino, Shikamaru y Kiba hicieron caso a las indicaciones del Uchiha y siguieron caminando.

En la entrada del hospital, fueron detenidos por una imagen que posiblemente nunca olvidarían. Todos los ninjas en activo de la aldea estaban esperándolos, como si hubiesen sabido desde antes las intenciones de los tres, estaban allí, con todos sus implementos, listos para la batalla; en el frente de este ejercito se encontraban los ninjas de elite, la Hokage y el ultimo maestro de Naruto.

-Si pensáis detenernos os advertimos que así tengamos que morir iremos a ayudar a Naruto…-, hablo Shikamaru a su líder, la cual respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y quien os dijo que veníamos a deteneros? Sois tan débiles que no podréis con esta misión solos…-, dijo Tsunade ante el asombro de los tres.

-Hmp…-, sonrió Sasuke,-…yo que creía que seria un viaje tranquilo.

-¡Kiba¡-, grito una voz de entre los shinobis, el aludido dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la voz y al percatarse de quien era se acerco caminando con una sonrisa,-…No pensarías ir en bata a la batalla?

-Claro que no hermana, de hecho pensaba en ir a casa a ponerme algo mas adecuado…-, la chica le lanzo una bolsa con las ropas del chico, este sonrió y entro de nuevo al hospital para cambiarse. En eso Sasuke aprovecho para hablar.

-¿Por qué?-, fue lo único que pregunto el Uchiha.

-Naruto es nuestro mejor ninja, y además se lo debemos…todos…-, argumento Jiraiya intentado disipar las dudas.

-Sasuke-kun, no podemos depender siempre de Naruto, el necesita de nosotros, y no le vamos a dar la espalda, el no esta solo…-, añadió Sakura con gran determinación, Sasuke al ver a su compañera, pudo notar algo en sus ojos, cuando dijo el nombre de Naruto, pudo ver un brillo especial, inusual, un brillo que nunca vio cuando estaba con ella. El Uchiha sonrió al comprender la situación, Sakura al fin había aceptado sus sentimientos y no iba a renunciar a ellos, no iba a avergonzarse de ellos.

-Si no tenemos otra opción, tendremos que irnos ahora mismo, KIBA APRESURATE QUE NOS VAMOS A SALVARLE EL CULO AL IDIOTA DE NARUTO…-, el domador de perros salio inmediatamente ante los gritos del Uchiha, dio un fuerte silbido, de entre los ninjas salio un entusiasmado Akamaru que corría al llamado de su amo, el chico, a pesar de que ya no era necesario, inclino una de sus rodillas para recibir a su compañero,-…Ahora si estamos todos, vamonos…-, todos los ninjas comenzaron a caminar detrás del Uchiha con dirección a las enormes puertas de Konoha.

Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Shino, Gai, Kurenai, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Yamato se unieron a Sasuke caminando a su lado y encabezando al ejercito que caminaba por las calles como si de un desfile militar se tratase. Los aldeanos observaban sorprendidos lo que pasaba y comenzaron a amontonarse en las calles, sin impedir el paso, para ver si se enteraban de algo.

A un par de calles de las puertas, estaba en medio de la calle Suzuki Emiko interrumpiendo el paso.

-No permitiré que abandonéis la aldea de esta forma, nos dejareis desprotegidos ante cualquier ataque…-, hablo la anciana.

-Vamos a una guerra de la que todo el mundo ninja forma parte, si nos quedamos aquí solo aumentaríamos el miedo de nuestros aldeanos…-, respondió Tsunade haciendo que los aldeanos se asustasen.

-No vais a una guerra, solo vais a intentar traer de vuelta al causante de nuestras preocupaciones, Uzumaki Naruto…-, dijo con frialdad y odio la anciana.

Los aldeanos de nuevo se asombraron, y a su vez, dieron una mirada que denotaba odio hacia el inmenso grupo de ninjas.

-Si, vamos a traer al mas grande héroe que ha tenido Konoha, el mismo al que tu desterraste, el mismo que se fue para no poner en peligro a ninguno de los habitantes de Konoha, el hijo del cuarto Hokage…-, las palabras de Jiraiya causaron una gran reacción de confusión en los aldeanos, sobretodo las ultimas, ninguno sabia nada sobre los orígenes de Naruto, todos pensaban que era hijo de algún par de vagabundos que murieron en el ataque de Kyubi y que el cuarto utilizo para sellar al demonio, nadie lo sabia, por que el consejo prohibió que se revelase dicha información.

-Fue una decisión tomada por el bien de Konoha…-, respondió la anciana.

-Igual que la vez intentaron convencerme de entregar a Naruto a Akatsuki para que cesaran los ataques?, igual que la vez que decidieron ocultar la información de la invasión de que sufrió esta aldea por parte de Suna hace catorce años en la que se hablaba de un gennin rubio que detuvo el ataque mas peligroso de la Arena con su propia vida salvándonos a todos?, igual que la vez que celebraste que Naruto había supuestamente muerto hace diez años sacrificándose por nosotros cuando acabo con los miembros mas fuertes de Akatsuki el solo?, dime, fue una decisión como esa?-, Tsunade estaba furiosa, había caminado unos pasos hasta quedar cara a cara con la anciana, veía como los aldeanos del pueblo comenzaban a cuestionarse lo que se les había dicho el consejo durante tantos años, solo mentiras, y se suponía que ellos eran eruditos de la aldea. Mentiras que comenzaron con la ocultación de los orígenes de Naruto y el informe que se les leyó a los aldeanos de aquella época el cual mencionaba que los jinchuuriki no eran humanos, sino recipientes de un demonio, un informe que hizo que ellos lastimaran al hijo del cuarto, al ninja que los protegía, un informe que rompió en mil pedazos la voluntad del fuego de la que tan orgullosos estaban.

-Hokage-sama, ha olvidado que el consejo es una democracia, y que es decisión de nosotros el autorizar esta misión…-, se escucho una voz desde atrás de Emiko.

La anciana se giro y pudo ver a los demás miembros del consejo, encabezados por Hiashi Hyuuga. La mujer sonrió confiada, ahora si que impediría el rescate del Uzumaki, volvió a mirar a Tsunade, y esta se encontraba confusa, a pesar de ser una líder, si desafiaba las ordenes del consejo no solo seria despojada del titulo de Hokage, cosa que le importaba poco, sino que podría perder el apoyo de muchos ninjas para la misión, y además, los que la apoyasen serian desterrados junto con ella y declarados traidores. Emiko se sentía tranquila así no la pudiese detener, al menos reduciría su porcentaje de éxito, y con eso le bastaba.

-Toda posible acción de guerra debe ser votada por el consejo, y esta es una, así que…- Hiashi hizo una pausa aumentando la tensión, todos esperaban la negativa del líder del clan mas poderoso de Konoha, cuando tomo un poco de aire y dijo,-…la misión cuenta con la aprobación del consejo, a excepción, claro esta, de Suzuki-sama, que vota en contra, por tanto, podéis ir a rescatar al mejor ninja que hemos tenido en muchos años.

Emiko se quedo sin habla, en frente del pueblo había sido desautorizada, y no solo eso, a los gritos de euforia que daba el ejercito de Konoha, se les sumo los aplausos y frases de apoyo de los aldeanos que habían abierto los ojos.

-Tsunade-sama, por favor, traiga de vuelta a Uzumaki Naruto…, no, a Namikaze Naruto.

Las palabras de Hiashi llenas de sinceridad y apoyo hicieron que Tsunade sonriese, ahora, la aldea que lo vio crecer, reconocía su existencia, le aceptaba, se sentía feliz por Naruto, su sueño se había cumplido, y ahora, ellos iban a traerle de vuelta para que pudiese vivir ese sueño.

-Soy la Hokage, y además estoy un poco vieja, iré a buscar a mi reemplazo.

Hiashi sonrió, sabia que sus enemigos, a pesar de su reducido numero, eran poderosos, a ellos si les podía llamar demonios, sintió miedo, por sus hijas, por su sobrino, por su clan, por la aldea, por el mismo Naruto, pero a su vez, tenia fe, fe en el ejercito que iba a ayudar, fe en sus hijas, fe en su sobrino, fe en Tsunade, fe en Naruto.

-No pensareis ir y divertiros solo vosotros?-, todos voltearon hacia donde se dirigía la vos, y vieron a Gaara, encabezando al ejercito de la Arena,-…me acabo de enterar de lo que ha hecho Naruto, ese tonto siempre queriendo divertirse solo, que se cree el muy cabron?-, decía divertido el Kazekage.

-Kazekage-sama, usted…-, Tsunade estaba sorprendida, su mayor aliado le sonreía amablemente.

-No pudimos detenerle, bueno, la verdad, no quisimos detenerle…-, una voz femenina dio acto de aparición, dando un par de pasos y quedando justo al lado del Kazekage, y junto a ella, un hombre de la misma altura del Kazekage vestido completamente de negro.

-La familia al completo, que problemático…-, dijo sonriente Shikamaru al ver a Temari, quien le respondió también con una sonrisa, haciendo que el manipulador de sombras se sonrojase un poco.

-No podía dejar a Naruto solo, no ahora…-, dijo seriamente Gaara acercándose a Tsunade.

Ambos líderes se miraron el uno al otro, con la seguridad y determinación que les caracterizaba, asintieron, iban a dar la orden de partir, cuando de nuevo alguien les interrumpió.

-No os iréis sin nosotros…-, de detrás del ejercito de la Arena se escucho una voz femenina, los hombres de Gaara se apartaron para dejar que los dos lideres pudieran observar de quien provenía,-…la Nube le debe mucho a Naruto-kun, no, yo le debo todo a Naruto-kun.

Atsuko, con la ropa usual de un ninja y cubierta por su traje y sombrero de Raikage comenzó a caminar hacia los otros dos líderes a paso firme.

-Mi aldea y yo estamos dispuestos a luchar en esta guerra y no dejar solo a Naruto, pues fu el quien nos libero a todos, y nos abrió los ojos. Tal vez no sea una gran ninja, pero soy muy inteligente y puedo ayudaros, mi ejercito y yo podemos ayudaros.

Tsunade y Gaara dirigieron sus ojos hacia el ejercito que traía la chica, observando las miradas de sus ninjas, unos ninjas que esperaban con ansias un si, ya que un no los destrozaría.

-Tu corazón es puro, al igual que el de Naruto, será un honor que luchemos juntos.

Atsuko dibujo inmediatamente una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro debido a las amables palabras de Tsunade, su primera misión importante como líder, la primera misión que su pueblo había apoyado, la misión en la que intentaría salvar al único hombre que a amado en toda su vida era ya una realidad.

Los tres lideres se sonrieron entre si, comenzaron a caminar sincronizadamente hacia las puertas de Konoha, los ninjas amontonados abrieron un camino para que sus Kages pasaran, de no ser por las bandanas, se podría decir que era un solo ejercito, de un solo país. Nadie nunca se llego a imaginar que, tres aldeas que antaño eran enemigas, ese día, estuviesen unidas con un fin común, salvar el mundo ninja y salvar al ninja que había tirado a la basura cualquier diferencia, haciendo que todos se uniesen en paz y armonía.

Ya en las puertas de Konoha, y con una estela incontable de ninjas a su espalda, los tres lideres gritaron al unísono a sus compañeros de lucha lo que ellos querían escuchar desde hacia ya un buen rato.

-ADELANTE, A RESCATAR A NARUTO NAMIKAZE-, ante el grito que daba comienzo a la misión, los cientos de ninjas gritaron también al unísono en un animado grito de batalla, los kages fueron los primeros en saltar en medio del bosque con dirección desconocida, solo tenían el pergamino y a los Inuzuka, pero eso no les importaba, si algo habían aprendido de Naruto es que cualquier pista por pequeña que sea, era una esperanza para cumplir con el objetivo final, habían aprendido que nunca debían rendirse, habían aprendido que no existía nada imposible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Naruto se encontraba en uno de los pasillos inclinado de rodillas contra el húmedo suelo, golpeándolo con sus puños, se había dado por vencido, su ultima esperanza de salir ya la había perdido, y todo por su maldita impaciencia, por su maldita impulsividad, ya antes había cometido errores, por que, sabiendo que actuando así de seguro se equivocaba, por que lo había hecho?, en el fondo seguía siendo un niño, pensó. Comenzó a llorar, a llorar por la impotencia, a llorar por el error, a llorar por que ahora el se había convertido en la amenaza._

_-__**Ya te rindes chico?**__-, una voz conocida le llamo, Naruto levanto la cabeza, y pudo ver a Kyubi de un tamaño considerablemente inferior al normal en frente de el,-__**...el Naruto que yo conozco estaría rompiendo las paredes de esta mierda de mundo para encontrar una salida, pero en cambio, estoy viendo a una niñita llorar por que se a perdido.**_

_Naruto escondió de nuevo su mirada, a pesar de que normalmente estaría haciendo lo que Kyubi dijo, ahora no sentía que eso le sirviese de algo._

_-Con eso solo perdería tiempo, estoy atrapado, e fallado…-, dijo casi en un susurro Naruto._

_-Tu madre se avergonzaría de ti Naruto…-, una voz desconocida hizo que Naruto levantase de nuevo su mirada, pudo ver como al lado de Kyubi había alguien mas, un hombre cubierto por una luz azul, el mismo hombre que el siempre había admirado toda su vida,-…si ella estuviese aquí te daría un buen golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionaras Naruto._

_-Yondaime Hokage-sama…-, logro decir Naruto._

_-__**Aun no se lo has dicho Minato?**__-, pregunto incrédulo Kyubi._

_-Estoy muerto, que querías?-, se defendió el cuarto._

_-De…de que habláis?-, hablo Naruto._

_-__**Pues que el idiota que tienes en frente es nada más y nada menos que tu padre mocoso.**_

_-Oye, que yo intentaba decírselo de una mejor manera, de una forma más teatral._

_Minato y Kyubi discutían mientras que Naruto aun estaba asimilando la información, era hijo del cuarto, en el fondo el lo sabia, en el fondo el deseo que fuese así siempre, Naruto comenzó a llorar, llamando la atención de los dos individuos._

_-Mira lo que has hecho perro mal desarrollado, has hecho llorar a mi hijo…-, protesto Minato._

_-__**Parece un bebe, nadie diría que ronda los treinta.**_

_-Naruto, por que lloras?-, pregunto con amabilidad Minato._

_-Ho…padre, te e echado mucho de menos…-, fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto cuando se abalanzo sobre el resplandeciente cuerpo de Minato._

_-Pensé que me odiarías por haber metido al perro dentro de ti._

_-__**Respeto humano, respeto.**_

_-No padre, no te odio, de hecho entiendo por que lo hiciste, y te lo agradezco, por que el zorro me ha protegido, y me a ayudado a proteger…-, dijo Naruto entre lagrimas._

_-Nunca pensé que llegaras a hacer eso Kyubi…-, dijo Minato dándole una mirada furtiva y divertida a Kyubi._

_-__**Cállate, tu estas muerto.**_

_-Por que te has rendido hijo?-, pregunto Minato ignorando el comentario de Kyubi._

_-Ya no hay salida padre, todo esta perdido, la e fastidiado…-, respondió Naruto intentando contener de nuevo las lagrimas, de pronto, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, su padre le había golpeado._

_-POR QUE HAS HECHO ESO? QUIERES PELEA…-, grito Naruto incorporándose inmediatamente y encarando a su padre._

_-No creo que un cobarde como tú sea capaz de hacer nada contra el grandioso y maravilloso Cuarto Hokage…-, dijo desafiante Minato._

_-A no?, pues no creo que tu puedas hacer algo contra el súper poderoso Naruto Uzumaki quien venció a los miembros mas fuertes de Akatsuki el solito._

_Padre e hijo pegaron sus frentes mientras se miraban con ganas de golpear al otro._

_-__**Si a alguien le quedaban dudas de que eran padre e hijo, después de ver esto creo que le desaparecerían…**__-, comento decepcionado Kyubi en voz baja para que no le escuchasen,-__**…oíd idiotas, tenemos un problema afuera, recordáis?**__-, dijo subiendo el tono de voz Kyubi llamando la atención de los dos._

_-Es verdad se me había olvidado…-, dijo Minato._

_-A mi también…-, apoyo Naruto, haciendo de Kyubi volviera a poner expresión de decepción._

_-__**Uno me encerró y el otro es mi contenedor, no podría mirar a los demás bijuu's a la cara.**_

_Minato y Naruto dieron una mirada asesina a Kyubi quien esta vez no hablo en voz baja._

_-De cualquier forma, no puedo salir de aquí, es imposible…-, de nuevo se gano un golpe en la cabeza de su padre,-…podrías parar ya?-, exigió Naruto a su padre._

_-Lo haré cuando dejes de comportarte como una señorita, como es eso de que esta todo perdido, tu madre tenia la maldición y nunca se dio por vencida, yo estuve a punto de morir en varias misiones y nunca me di por vencido, cuando me case con tu madre, su maldición fue transmitida a mi y no me di por vencido, cuando Sandaime-sama se enfrento por ultima vez a Orochimaru, nunca se dio por vencido, y tu solo por que te has perdido te das por vencido?_

_Las palabras de su padre comenzaron a hacer efecto en Naruto quien aparto su mirada de la de su padre._

_-Ahora es diferente, ahora estoy aquí…Se como te sientes hijo, piensas que estas solo, pero sabes, tu nunca has estado solo…-, Naruto volvió a mirar a los ojos de su padre, que le observaban con amabilidad, se sintió protegido al observar esos ojos,-…al principio fue Sandaime-sama, luego algunos ninjas y personas de la aldea, luego tu primer sensei, luego tus muchos amigos, la gente que conociste durante todos estos años, la persona que amas, tu madre y yo desde el otro mundo, incluso Kyubi, todos estamos a tu lado hijo, se que siempre has querido que nadie se sintiese como tu, que nadie experimentase sufrimiento, todo lo hacías a cambio de tu dolor, no te importaba que nada en tu vida cambiase, que siguieses solo, todo con tal de que nadie sufriese, te admiro hijo, eres mejor persona de lo que cualquier persona es, pero aun piensas que estas solo, y no lo estas, todos están contigo, esa es la voluntad del fuego, eso fue lo que le enseñe a Kakashi, eso fue lo que el te enseño a ti, eso fue lo que Jiraiya-sensei me enseño a mi. Hijo, es verdad que te haces fuerte cuando encuentras a alguien a quien proteger, pero te haces mas fuerte cuando encuentras a alguien a quien proteger y ese alguien también te protege a ti._

_Naruto se incorporo nuevamente, su padre tenia razón, a pesar de que una persona era fuerte por proteger a alguien, cuando eran dos las que se protegían entre si, eran el doble de fuertes. Siempre lo supo, pero nunca lo aplico a su vida._

_Naruto cerro sus ojos y el suelo comenzó a temblar, las cloacas de su interior comenzaron a desmoronarse como si de paredes de harina se tratase, dando paso a un inmenso prado, con la luz del sol iluminando el lugar, un río de agua cristalina, un hermoso cielo azul, y árboles de cerezo, muchos árboles de cerezo que dejaban caer de ellos los pétalos de la hermosa flor. Ya no había pasillos, no había jaula de Kyubi, el demonio de nueve colas estaba en frente de ellos, ahora con su tamaño original._

_-__**Que paso con mi jaula?**_

_-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por quien me ha protegido durante toda mi vida…-, dijo Naruto ante la cuestión de Kyubi quien sonrió débilmente y se dirigió a otro sitio para echarse a dormir._

_Minato se acerco por atrás a su hijo y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Naruto, quien contemplaba lo que se había convertido ahora su interior._

_-Lo que vez solo significa una cosa, te has dado cuenta que ya no estarás solo nunca mas…-, dijo amablemente Minato._

_-Por que se ha vuelto así mi interior, por que no otra forma?-, pregunto Naruto._

_-El otro sitio era lo que tu escondías hijo, tu soledad, te sentías perdido en un laberinto, sentías que tu vida era un mierda, por eso era una cloaca, ahora quieres que todo el mundo te conozca, este es el sitio que le quieres enseñar a los que mas quieres…-, Naruto sonrió ante la explicación de su padre, hizo un pequeño reconocimiento visual y comprendió, ahora no tenia miedo, y si moría le daba igual, por que aunque las personas que el quiere no están a su lado en ese momento, el sentía que le ayudaban a distancia, los sentía a su lado,-…ya es hora hijo, debes irte._

_Naruto miro con tristeza a su padre, quería estar más tiempo con el, conocerle mejor, pero sabía que era imposible, tenía algo que hacer._

_-Te volveré a ver?-, pregunto con tristeza Naruto._

_-Lo siento hijo, pero no, estoy aquí por que es una orden de los de arriba, ahora regresare a la nada para continuar con el castigo de la maldición._

_Naruto escondió de nuevo su mirada, se sentía triste y decepcionado, el poder, todo por las estupidas ansias de poder, las mismas ansias que sintieron los Uchiha por el Mangekyo, las mismas que sintió Orochimaru para traicionar a su aldea, las mismas que sintió Sasuke, las mismas que sentían los ninjas Alpha._

_-Vete ya hijo…-, ordeno amablemente Minato mientras su resplandeciente cuerpo se deshacía en pequeños ases de luz._

_-Prometo acabar con esto padre, así me cueste la vida, terminare con esta guerra sin sentido._

_-Lo se hijo, lo se…-, con esas ultimas palabras, le cuerpo de Minato desapareció por completo, Naruto no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lagrimas, apretó sus puños y pudo sentir la misma sensación de poder que sintió cuando venció a Enki y Etsuya, su chakra azul comenzó a fluir, el siguiente nivel del agua de la vida se había activado._

_Cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo se convirtió en un as de luz que se elevo en el infinito cielo de su interior buscando la salida a su realidad._

_-__**Suerte mocoso, no, la suerte es para los perdedores, que te vaya bien mocoso.**_

_Con esas palabras Kyubi volvió a cerrar sus ojos para seguir con su placido sueño en un lugar tranquilo, en un lugar que le hacia sentirse bien._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mamoru estaba tirado en el suelo sin una pierna y sin un brazo, aun estaba con vida, pero muy débil, no muy lejos, estaba Hana, quien se encontraba recostada en un árbol con múltiples heridas que le impedían moverse.

En frente de Mamoru se encontraba un sonriente Naruto que le miraba con sus ojos rojo y amarillo, una mirada llena de desprecio y odio, y una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. De pronto, un fuerte dolor comenzó a invadir la cabeza de Naruto, quien se agarro con ambas manos mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, gritaba lleno de desesperación y dolor, Mamoru, quien aun seguía consiente, estaba confundido con la forma de actuar de Naruto, quien segundos después se calmo.

Naruto se puso de pie calmadamente, con sus ojos cerrados, cuando se incorporo por completo abrió sus ojos, que había recobrado su azul habitual.

-Dios santo…-, fue lo único pudo decir al ver el estado de Mamoru y sus manos bañadas en sangre,-… tu dolor termina aquí Mamoru.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia Mamoru, quien se percato del inmenso poder que emanaba Naruto, intento escapar pero no podía, algo le retenía.

-Serás libre, ya no le tendrás que servir mas a el…-, las palabras de Naruto dejaron asombrado a Mamoru, quien se incorporo un poco mirando fijamente a Naruto,-…tu decides, quieres ser libre?

Mamoru le seguía mirando, en su respuesta estaba su destino, un destino que terminaría con dolor, o uno que terminaría con paz, el elegiría.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Han subido los reviews con respecto a la ultima vez, aunque eso no es nada con la cantidad de personas suscritas a mi historia, en realidad es algo que no me esperaba, son cinco así que a responderlos:

**rromy: **Esa es la idea de cada capitulo, cortarlo en la mejor parte para que todos se queden enganchados a la historia y quieran leerlo, aunque no te voy a negar que en aquella época pensé en dar mas pistas y demás, pero al final me arrepentí, y creo que hice bien, tu que dices? Hago bien cortando los capítulos en la parte mas "emocionante"?

**Fernando-Urashima: **Esta mas calmado por que hombre, después de diez años encadenado, con la compañía de los malos olores pues uno hiperactivo no será, además, recuerda que Minos y Kyubi han intervenido en su formación intensiva, y aunque Naruto sea un poco lento, algo se le tenia que quedar. Así que tan catastrófico no creo que sea, además, mira que aun sigue comportándose como un niño.

**J.C. POTTER: **Que pasara que pasara? Aun no te lo diré, tendrás que esperar un capitulo mas, o tal vez dos? Jejeje, que malo soy.

**hannita asakura: **Que seria de Naruto si no perdiese el control? Gracias por tus comentarios y me agrada mucho que te guste mi historia.

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Intentare no demorar tanto las actualizaciones, esta vez fue por un problema que ya habéis leído todos al principio, pero haré todo lo que este en mi mano para que sean lo mas seguido posible.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos estamos leyendo.

El próximo capitulo: El Inicio de la Guerra


	18. Chapter 16: El Inicio de la Guerra

Disculpas nuevamente por la excesiva tardanza con la actualización, de veras que a veces no me queda tiempo, últimamente se me pasan volando las tardes, y los fines de semana se hacen cortos, y la gente que antes uno quería ver por que tenia tiempo y ellos no podían, ahora, aparecen, justo cuando estoy muy ocupado, pero como soy un caballero, nunca digo que no, entonces me quitan tiempo en fin.

Hablando de la historia en si, debo decir que este capitulo es especial, ya que me siento especialmente orgulloso de su contenido, fue una tarde inspiradora aquella, creo que fue en noviembre cuando se me ocurrió, el discurso que da Naruto y la pelea posterior, creí que debía haber al menos una de este estilo, y creo que me quedo magnifica. Es la primera vez que me hecho flores a mi mismo, pero es que este es de los capítulos que me hacen sentir orgulloso, ojala hubiera una pelea similar en el manga y posteriormente en el anime, ya que nunca la he visto, solo e visto similares en muy pocos mangas (uno de ellos Saint Seiya en la ultima parte del Ellysseon-Hen en el manga, la parte animada se supone que viene este año a ver como queda), los demás los protagonistas siempre solucionan todo, ya veréis lo diferente de esta y por que me siento tan orgulloso.

También decir que hay un flash back, debo decir que los malos sin pasado no son malos de verdad, creo que una persona no nace mala, sino que la sociedad la corrompe (la verdad es que no lo creo yo, es una cita de un filosofo que no me acuerdo del nombre ahora), eso le pasa a los villanos de esta historia, solo falta el pasado del malo malísimo, que vendrá un poco mas adelante, de momento solo revelare la identidad en este capitulo, hoy os enterareis del nombre de la persona que esta detrás de estos hechos fatídicos en la historia.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 16: El Inicio de la Guerra**

Ni Mamoru ni Naruto apartaban sus ojos de los de su oponente, el rubio estaba dispuesto a parar el sufrimiento que padecía Mamoru, enterraría su alma y la enviaría al lugar donde se encontraba Minos, no le quería a lastimar mas, no después de cómo le había dejado por su impulsividad, esa impulsividad que le había hecho cometer tantos errores.

-Dime, que es lo que eliges?-, pregunto nuevamente Naruto.

-Crees…crees… que seremos … li…libres?-, respondió jadeando Mamoru,-…tu vives…en un mu…mundo irreal…-, el guerrero tocio sangre,-…la vida…real es…es distinta…el…el nos seguirá…hasta el infierno…y nos castigara por…por no cumplir con…con nuestra misión…-, de nuevo escupió una bocanada de sangre, Naruto se dio cuenta que las palabras del chico de pelo verde no emanaban temor, lo que se podía sentir de su tono de voz era un gran respeto. Mamoru no tenia miedo a morir, no tenia miedo a su líder, solo tenía miedo de no cumplir sus objetivos.

-Tan importante es para vosotros el exterminar a los humanos?

-Si…si lo dices…de esa forma…cualquiera pen…pensaría que…que es malo…-, respondió Mamoru mientras reía con dificultad,-…solo…solo queremos…limpiar el mundo de…de la escoria que lo habita…escoria…escoria como tu Hokage…escoria como…como los feudales…haremos un…nuevo mundo…un mundo mejor…-, de nuevo rió, a pesar del dolor que sentía sus carcajadas eran cada vez mas fuertes, a Mamoru aun le quedaban fuerzas para desafiar a Naruto.

El heredero del cuarto apretó con fuerza sus manos, en el fondo Mamoru tenia razón. Lo sabía por las cosas que le habían sucedido. La venganza de Sasuke, los objetivos de Orochimaru, el desprecio que sintió la gente de la aldea, la decisión del consejo, en el fondo todo eso demostraba que el mundo estaba podrido de egoísmo, envidia, maldad, ambición.

-Puede…puede que tengas razón…-, dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Mamoru quien paro de reír y le miro sorprendido,-…pero sabes, somos humanos, y no somos perfectos, nos equivocamos, odiamos, envidiamos…pero también amamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, protegemos con nuestras vidas, sonreímos con nuestras almas, luchamos por nuestros sueños.

Mamoru recobro su seriedad, observaba como los ojos de Naruto brillaban con más intensidad, y como su chakra azul, tan azul como el brillante cielo le envolvía.

-Pero si tu sigues pensando que acabar con este mundo es la solución, no me queda otra opción mas que matarte, ya que en esta escoria de mundo viven las personas que mas aprecio, y también esta la mujer a la que amo, y no consentiré que les hagas daño…-, Naruto comenzó a acumular chakra en sus manos mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Mamoru, este ya sabia lo que le esperaba, comenzó la batalla como un guerrero, y moriría como un mártir, esperaba que su hermana y su jefe cumplieran con su sueño.

Naruto se mordió su dedo y dejando una marca de chakra y sangre en el aire, dibujo como en ocasiones anteriores el kanji de alma, este se marco en el pecho ensangrentado de Mamoru, la esfera de energía negra que llevaba en su interior el alma del Alpha salio inmediatamente y voló hacia el infinito. Uno menos, solo faltaba la hermosa chica, Naruto se giro en dirección ella esperando encontrarla, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ella ya no estaba allí, una mancha de sangre en la hierva le indicaba el camino que había tomado. De repente algo más llamo su atención.

-Siento muchas presencias acercándose, Mierda…-, Naruto se alarmo, dejo atrás la tranquilidad que le invadía en ese momento para dar un salto y comenzar a seguir las manchas de sangre en la hierva, sabia que la chica estaba en condiciones de pelear aun, sabia que si se encontraba de frente con esas presencias, le seria sumamente sencillo exterminar a por lo menos una tercera parte de todos ellos y de esa forma poder escapar, sabia que las presencias que se acercaban tenían el mapa, el mismo mapa que el enemigo busca y sabe como descifrar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un individuo de gran altura y cubierto por una túnica negra, caminaba calmadamente por el interior de una húmeda cueva, las gotas de agua que caían del techo de esta formando pequeños charcos que funcionaban como fuente de hidratación de los roedores y diminutos lagartos que habitaban el oscuro recinto.

-Hmp, Naruto piensa que le necesitaba para encontrar el templo…-, el imponente hombre se detuvo en frente de una puerta que tenia dibujada en su marco kanjis del uno al nueve, todos tenían un color blanco, menos el ultimo, el kanji del nueve era de color negro.

Paso sus dedos por cada uno de los kanjis, intentaba extraer algo al tocarlos, intentaba sacar el poder que escondían esos kanjis, pero sabia que una persona como el no podía hacer nada, no era digno.

-Cuando llegues te estaré esperando, tomare lo que quiero y luego te matare, o mejor, te matare y tomare lo que quiero, cualquier opción es buena…-, el individuo se dio la vuelta y tomo rumbo hacia la salida de la cueva, aun tenia tiempo hasta que todo comenzase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los tres kages encabezaban el ejercito, detrás de ellos, los mejores ninjas de la arena, la hoja y la nube seguían su ritmo, estaban con la vista en frente, no hablaban, solo estaban siguiendo las indicaciones que les dio Kiba al salir de la villa.

De pronto pudieron ver una silueta en frente de ellos, las esperanzas de que fuese Naruto se desvanecieron justo cuando estaban a veinte metros de distancia.

-Quien eres?-, pregunto imponente Tsunade.

-Pregúntaselo al chico perro, seguro que el te responde…-, Tsunade giro su rostro hacia Kiba, y pudo ver que el chico tenia una expresión llena de pánico, terror, su respiración se había acelerado y sudaba a chorros.

-Donde esta Naruto?-, hablo Gaara llamando la atención de Hana.

-Deberíais preocuparos mas por vosotros que por ese demonio…-, Hana se despojo de su túnica negra dejando al descubierto su figura, una figura llena de golpes, pero lo que mas llamo su atención, fue ver el brazo izquierdo de la chica ensangrentado e inmóvil.

-Parece que Naruto te dejo un recuerdito…-, dijo divertido Gaara al ver el destrozado brazo de la chica. Esas palabras hicieron que la rabia se apoderase de ella, su brazo destrozado, su hermano muerto, el castigo que le daría su líder, todo era culpa de el, de Naruto, pero ella sabia el punto débil de Naruto, ella sabia como causarle mucho dolor.

-Vais a morir…-, Hana hablo tan bajo que solo los Kages pudieron escuchar.

Hana levanto su brazo derecho y comenzó a acumular chakra en el, Kiba conocía ese movimiento, el pánico comenzó a recorrer su espina dorsal, comenzó a perder la calma, sus manos temblaban. Deseaba gritar, advertir a sus amigos pero algo se lo impedía, tenia un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar. Sabia que tenia que hacer algo, sacando fuerzas de algún sitio al fin pudo gritar.

-APARTAOS DE ESE ATAQUE O MORIREIS-, todos giraron su mirada hacia Kiba, notaron su miedo y dedujeron que ese ataque era el que el había contado, el que había dejado a Chouji en el lecho de muerte.

-¡Ninpou Kamaitachi!

-Mierda, TODOS, SALTAD-, grito Tsunade, pero lastimosamente, la advertencia no llego a todos.

Los tres kages, junto con el escuadrón de ninjas de elite de las tres aldeas y muchos ninjas, lograron saltar lo suficientemente alto como para evitar el ataque, pero, un grupo de aproximadamente treinta chunin no lo consiguió, ya que fueron alcanzados por el mortal ataque que dejo una lluvia de sangre en el lugar.

-Pero como diablos a podido hacer eso?, es un ataque cien veces, no mil veces mas potente que el que yo hago con mi abanico…-, decía entre asombrada y asustada Temari viendo el panorama de muerte y sufrimiento que se dibujaba debajo de ella.

-Ese es el poder de un ninja criminal de clase Alpha, por eso hay tan pocos…-, respondió igual de asustada Tsunade, dando a entender que ella como Hokage, no tenia el poder necesario para vencer.

-Deberíais prestar mas atención…-, llamo Hana de nuevo en posición de ataque,-…de esta no podréis escapar.

En el aire, todos se dieron cuenta que ahora eran el blanco perfecto, no tenían a donde escapar, recibirían el ataque directamente, y al parecer, según lo que podían ver en ese momento, este seria el ataque definitivo, ya que Hana acumulaba una cantidad desmesurada de chakra en su mano.

-¡Ninpou Kamaitachi!-, grito nuevamente Hana.

El tiempo pareció andar mucho mas lento, todos podían ver como, lentamente el viento tomaba forma de boomerang y parecía que se volvía solidó, se dieron cuenta que ese boomerang hecho de viento y chakra les cortaría en pedazos, sabían que muchos morirían al instante y que otros tendrían las desgracia de sufrir durante mas tiempo si sobrevivían, tenían todo perdido.

Una gran explosión que levantó una tromba de polvo y destrozó con la onda expansiva el bosque se interpuso en medio de ellos, nadie sabia que había sucedido, lo único que sabían es que lo que sucedió fue…

-Un milagro…-, susurro Atsuko al darse cuenta que no habían sido alcanzados por el ataque.

-Yo solo conozco a una persona capas de hacer este tipo de "milagros"…-, dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de todos.

-MALDITA SEA, Y ME LLAMAIS A MI IDIOTA POR ATACAR DE FRENTE, CUANDO SERA EL DIA QUE APLICAREIS A LA PRACTICA ESAS COSAS DE NO SER NUNCA UN BLANCO FACIL-, se escucho un grito dentro de la nube de humo.

-Na…Naruto-kun?-, susurro tímidamente Ino esperando a que la nube de humo se disipase.

-Os había dicho que no me siguierais, ahora creo que no tengo otra opción que llevaros conmigo…-, cuando el polvo desapareció, pudieron ver la figura de Naruto, estaba con sus brazos estirados hacia el frente, sus ropas llenas de sangre que no era suya, y las mangas de su chaqueta destrozada a causa de detener el ataque,-…tu y yo no habíamos terminado Hana.

Hana se echo hacia atrás, había visto el poder del chico y tenia miedo, miedo a esos ojos, unos ojos que ya había visto antes. Pero, había algo diferente en Naruto, ya no tenia esos ojos amarillos que tanto miedo le daba, no, eran azules, un azul brillante como el cielo.

-"Así que no usa el Daimahogan, jejeje, mucho mejor para mi, así tendré mas opciones de ganar"-, pensó la chica,-Tienes razón Naruto, terminemos esto ahora…-, dijo con confianza Hana intentando intimidar a Naruto.

Naruto sonrió ante la leve provocación de la chica, pensó para si mismo que si hubiera sucedido algo similar diez años atrás, hubiera reaccionado atacando como un loco, aunque lo que ella había dicho no podía considerarse una provocación, la forma en la que hablo, las palabras que utilizo, hubieran causado en aquel Naruto una gran furia, por que de seguro habría pensado que esa chica lo estaba subestimando.

Naruto se quedo en silencio, observo a su alrededor y pudo ver en el suelo a ninjas descuartizados, en los árboles personas con miedo, detrás de el a sus amigos, que volcaban todas sus esperanzas en el, sus amigos, que habían venido a ayudarle. Restándole importancia a Hana, Naruto se dio la vuelta asombrando a todos los presentes, cuando el hacia unos segundos les había dicho que fuesen blanco fácil.

-Y a esto le llamáis ejercito de apoyo? Estáis todos acobardados y con miedo, y los mas fuertes se ve que creen que yo lo solucionare, me decepcionáis…-, dijo fríamente Naruto asombrando a sus amigos.

-Naruto venimos a ayudarte, pero nos dimos cuenta que ella es mas fuerte…-, respondió Tsunade tratando de defenderse, en el fondo se sentía ofendida, por que Naruto tenia razón.

-Es la peor ayuda que e recibido en años, si esto va a ser así de aquí en adelante será mejor que regreséis, solo seriáis un estorbo…-, dijo dándose la vuelta.

-EH, ESPERA…-, le agarro violentamente del brazo Sasuke a Naruto,-…venimos a ayudarte y tu nos hablas de esa manera?, que diablos te pasa.

-A mi nada Sasuke, solo que me decepciona que los lideres de tres de las aldeas mas fuertes, con tres ejércitos y un escuadrón de lo que se podría considerar como el escuadrón mas fuerte de este mundo, este cagado del miedo en una misión de apoyo…-, Sasuke agarro por las solapas del chaleco a Naruto forzándolo a mirarle a los ojos.

-Que te pasa?, así es como tratas a tus amigos Naruto?-, dijo Sasuke invadido por la furia.

-Sasuke-kun detente por favor…-, rogó Sakura.

-Sasuke…-, hablo Jiraiya tratando de calmar al Uchiha.

-Vosotros no sois mis amigos…-, las palabras de Naruto llamaron a atención de todos.

-De que mierda estas hablando?-, esta vez, fue Lee el que se acerco a zarandear a Naruto,-…por que diablos dices eso Naruto-kun?

-Por que no lo sois…-, Naruto dio una mirada a todos sus amigos que le miraban sin entender,-…sois unos farsantes, un grupo de cobardes que hizo una técnica de metamorfosis, pero no sois mis amigos…-, todos, a excepción de Sakura y Sasuke, seguían sin entender,-…y esos de ahí atrás, esos deben ser zombis controlados por alguien, por que un ejercito no parece.

Sasuke soltó a Naruto, su mente rememoro aquel incidente, el primer encuentro con Orochimaru catorce años atrás. Sakura recordó lo mismo, recordó, que fue la primera vez que se sintió orgullosa de pertenecer al mismo equipo de Naruto.

-Mis amigos, los amigos que yo conozco nunca se acobardarían, nunca dejarían en uno toda la responsabilidad, el Sasuke que yo conozco estaría atacando sigilosamente, el Shikamaru que yo conozco estaría planeando una estrategia de ataque, la Tsunade que yo conozco estaría liderando el ataque, el Gai y el Lee que conozco estarían dando ánimos a todos los ninjas evitando que sus ánimos decayesen, el Kiba que yo conozco estaría diciendo que este seria un gran momento para probar su nueva técnica, el Neji que yo conozco estaría buscando el punto débil de nuestro enemigo, la Hinata que yo conozco estaría dando lo mejor de si, la Sakura y la Ino que yo conozco estarían ayudando a los heridos, el Kakashi que yo conozco estaría activando su nuevo Sharingan, la Kurenai que yo conozco estaría intentando meter en n Genjutsu a su adversario, el Gaara que yo conozco estaría comandando el ataque de su ejercito, la Atsuko que yo conozco estaría planeando al igual que Shikamaru, una estrategia de ataque, el Shino que yo conozco estaría mandando a sus bichos venenosos, el Konohamaru que yo conozco estaría presionando a sus amigos para un ataque directo…-, todos le miraban con vergüenza, Kakashi recordó que una vez, Zabusa le dijo a Naruto que sus palabras eran mucho mas fuertes que la punta de un kunai clavada en el pecho, y ahora sabia por que,-…los amigos que deje en la villa trabajan en equipo, esto no tiene que ver con el poder de uno solo, sino el poder de todos en conjunto, ese es el poder que marca la diferencia, esa es la voluntad del fuego…- todos miraban al suelo intentado esconder su vergüenza.

-Que me decís, volvéis a ser las personas que conozco?-, pregunto de nuevo con su usual tono amable y su acogedora sonrisa.

-Cada vez me sorprendes mas Naruto…-, dijo Jiraiya.

-Definitivamente te pareces mucho a el…-, hablo Tsunade.

-Quien iba a pensar que un cabeza hueca como Naruto diría ese tipo de cosas…-, sonrió Sasuke.

-No me esperaba menos de mi rival…-, menciono emocionado Lee.

-Naruto…-, dijeron Ino, Sakura e Hinata sin que nadie las escuchara.

-Parece que la arena vuelve a estar en deuda contigo Naruto…-, dijo sarcásticamente Gaara.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo, sus amigos volvían a ser los de antes, incluso Kiba que se veía con esa expresión llena de superioridad que le caracterizaba, volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Hana, una Hana furiosa por que se le había ignorado, una Hana que quería matar a todos los presentes.

-Disculpa por haberte hecho esperar Hana, la lucha sigue, y ahora será desigual…

Naruto salto directamente hacia Hana quien se disponía a realizar su ataque especial cuando de pronto sintió una fuerte picadura en sus piernas, dirigió su mirada a donde se originaba el dolor y se pudo dar cuenta que estaba rodeada de insectos que le estaban devorando la ropa, cortesía de Shino.

De pronto Hana pudo sentir como una corriente de aire producida por Naruto que la empujo con fuerza hacia un árbol. Cuando se intento incorporar vio como los Hyuuga se acercaban a ella.

-No te iras ahora, ¡Jūken Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!-, gritaron al unísono Hinata y Neji y comenzaron a atacar a Hana sin darle respiro golpeando doblemente todos sus puntos de chakra.

Hana comenzó a sentir los estragos del ataque del juken de los Hyuuga, su chakra dejaba de circular, cuando pudo ver una mancha verde moverse con gran rapidez.

-¡Konoha Senpū!-, grito Lee realizando su ataque especial, que golpeo de lleno a la chica mandándola a volar para ser recibida en el aire por Gai.

-¡Konoha Gorikki Senpu!-, dijo Gai mandando a volar de nuevo a Hana.

-"Como puede ser que simples jounin me estén atacando de esta forma"-, pensaba desesperada Hana que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe que recibió en la cara cortesía de Tsunade, Sakura e Ino que la mando de nuevo a tierra, para ser recibida por el ataque Katon conjunto de Sasuke, Jiraiya, Kakashi y Sai.

Cuando parecía que todo había terminado para Hana pudo ver como Naruto se dirigía hacia ella con una gran bola de chakra en forma de Shuriken en su mano.

-¡Fūton: Rasen Shuriken!-, Hana en esos momentos no sentia nada, solo podía ver una luz blanca, su cuerpo estaba siendo herido de tal forma que ya no podría pelear, se sentia impotente, había sido vencida, no por el individuo que ella buscaba con su hermana, sino por un grupo de jounins de baja categoría, lo ultimo que pudo sentir fue que cayo en un sitio suave, muy suave. Lo último que pudo ver fue arena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas, durante ese tiempo Hana estuvo sumergida en un apacible sueño, un sueño en el que recordó muchas cosas, un sueño en el que vio toda su vida, un sueño en el que vio lo que pudo ser su vida si no hubiese elegido ese camino.

_**Hana's Dream**_

_-Vamos, corre o llegaremos tarde-, presionaba una adolescente Hana a su acompañante._

_-Hana-chan, no es tan tarde, además, Koisumi-sensei siempre llega tarde…-, se quejaba el chico de pelo verde._

_-Mamoru-kun, un hombre nunca queda mal frente a una situación como esta, papá nunca llego tarde a ningún sitio, y nosotros no seremos menos._

_Mamoru se detuvo, el recuerdo de su difunto padre hizo que la tristeza invadiera su corazón, con apenas doce años, ya llevaban seis de vivir independientemente, su padre murió en una misión de infiltración en la aldea oculta de la lluvia._

_-Lo siento Mamoru-kun, yo no quería…_

_-No Hana-chan, no importa, es que extraño a papá._

_Hana tomo con fuerza la mano de su hermano que estaba mirando fijamente el suelo, este levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azul oscuro de su hermana que esta vez emitían una luz que le hicieron sentir mejor._

_Mamoru sonrió y siguieron con su camino a la academia ninja, serian los mejores ninjas para hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre._

_De pronto, todo ese paisaje de relativa felicidad y paz se esfumo, dejando a Hana completamente sola en medio de la nada, una nada que se transformo en destrucción, un pueblo en ruinas, cuyo suelo estaba adornado por el color rojo de la sangre que desprendían los cadáveres esparcidos en el suelo._

_Lo que estaba viendo, era lo que en realidad sucedió cuando ella y su hermano tenían doce años, ellos estaban en medio de una guerra en la aldea de la lluvia, Hana y Mamoru vivían como mendigos, sus padres le habían abandonado como animales cuando tenían cuatro años. Aprendieron a vivir por su cuenta desde aquella edad, sobrevivían robando, y en ocasiones, matando._

_Hana aprendió a matar a sangre fría a los doce, cuando un tipo intento golpear su hermano por que le había robado una manzana; cuando termino con la vida del individuo, sintió mucho miedo, estaba aterrorizada, pero Mamoru la calmo, le dijo que de ahora en adelante el la protegería a ella, y que el seria mas fuerte que ella para que no volviese a vivir esa experiencia._

_Mamoru cumplió con su promesa, y a los doce años ambos eran fuertes, ambos podían vivir sin peligros por su propia cuenta. Pero una nueva guerra en la aldea de la lluvia derrumbo la extraña normalidad de sus vidas._

_Ahora, con doce años, en medio de una guerra y separados, Hana estaba preocupada por su hermano, llevaba muchas horas sin verlo y ya se temía lo peor._

_-Buscas algo mocosa?-, pregunto una voz grave que provenía de atrás de la castaña, cuando Hana se dio la vuelta se encontró con un imponente individuo de casi dos metros de alto, cubierto por una túnica negra y muy corpulento,-…te e preguntado algo niña._

_-S...si se...señor, mi hermano…mi hermano…no lo encuentro…-, logro decir Hana al borde de las lagrimas._

_-A lo mejor esta aquí…-, El hombre halo una cuerda que llevaba en su brazo, en el otro extremo habían varios cuerpos atados por un pie, Hana se horrorizo al ver que todos estaban casi muertos, agonizantes._

_La chica se lanzo entre los cuerpos sin pudor alguno y comenzó a buscar, eran quince personas, las alcanzo a contar, y entre esas quince, estaba su hermano, Mamoru estaba débil e inconciente._

_-Señor, este es mi hermano, por favor suéltelo, se lo ruego…-, pidió Hana llorando._

_-Es mi comida niña, que me darás a cambio?-, respondió el hombre con su escalofriante voz mientras se ponía a la altura de la chica, Hana sintió pánico, cuando el rostro de aquel hombre estaba a escasos centímetros de ella pudo sentir maldad, poder, muerte. Intento buscar los ojos de aquel hombre. Grave error._

_Una mirada sádica, en la que se reflejaba maldad, no había remordimiento, esos ojos habían visto sufrir a muchas personas, Hana lo sabia, lo sentía, esos ojos, unos ojos con una pupila amarilla, no como el sol, no, el sol daba vida, estos ojos emanaban muerte._

_-Yo…yo, no tengo nada…solo tengo a…a mi hermano, solo…solo nos tenemos el uno al otro…-, dijo Hana aterrorizada pero sin quitarle la mirada a su acompañante._

_-Eres valiente niña, que te parece si me dais a cambio vuestras vidas?-, hablo el hombre haciendo que Hana se aterrorizara aun mas._

_El individuo retomo la verticalidad y comenzó a reír siniestramente._

_-Deberías ver la cara que has puesto niña, pero no os matare, me has convencido, a cambio de la vida de tu hermano, vosotros me daréis vuestras vidas, viviréis para seguir mis ordenes, pero eso no es todo, no solo no te matare, ni a ti ni a tu hermano, sino que os daré fuerza, la fuerza suficiente para cambiar este mundo, este mundo que os rechazo y os margino, crearemos juntos un mundo mejor, un mundo nuevo, en el que nosotros seamos los nuevos creadores, habrá un nuevo génesis. Que me dices chica?..._

_Hana no tenia otra opción, un no seria la muerte segura de ella y de su hermano, y un si, un si era una nueva vida, con un objetivo descabellado, pero al fin y al cabo un buen objetivo, un objetivo que para ella y para su hermano tenia sentido._

_-Acepto…-, Hana levanto su mano con intención de estrecharla con el hombre al que se había brindado, este respondió su gesto y se dieron un fuerte pero gentil apretón de manos como símbolo de sellar un trato,-…mi nombre es Hana, y el que usted no va a matar es mi hermano Mamoru, cual es su nombre._

_-Llámame Shinishi…_

_-Entendido Shinishi-sama…_

_Hana hizo una reverencia y sonrió, de ahora en adelante sus vidas darían un giro de 180º, un giro el cual Hana no sabia si era para bien o para mal._

_De nuevo el lugar comenzó a distorsionarse, esta vez el paisaje se comenzó a volver completamente blanco, ahora Hana estaba en la nada, y eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba a punto de despertar._

_**Fin Hana's Dream**_

Naruto miraba a Hana mientras esta abría los ojos débilmente, su Fūton: Rasen Shuriken había sido muy contundente, le había partido todos los huesos del cuerpo y apenas se podía mover.

-Puedo parar ese dolor que sientes, solo si me dices donde esta Shinishi...-, Tsunade y Jiraya que estaban en el lugar junto con otros ninjas, se asombraron al escuchar ese nombre, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención, era que Naruto era el que lo conocía.

-Así…así que…sa…sabes qui…quien es…mi ma…maestro…hmp…-, comenzó a toser y escupir sangre sin control.

-Habla por favor, no quiero verte sufrir…-, rogó Naruto.

Hana levanto con dificultad su rostro, pudo ver como Naruto era sincero, en realidad no quería verle sufrir, dio una pequeña risa y prosiguió hablando.

-Shi…Shinishi-sama nos…nos dijo… que tu…tu eras así…jajaja…por eso…por eso no nos dijo…donde iba a…estar….pero debes saber algo…si lo…si lo conoces…sabes que vas a… vas a morir…-, Naruto se aparto unos metros y comenzó a hacer su ritual.

Ya no podía sacar nada de esa mujer, no iba a perder mas el tiempo e iba a continuar con su misión.

Realizo el entierro del alma inmediatamente, una sonrisa de paz, a pesar del castigo eterno que le esperaba, se dibujo en el rostro sin vida de la chica, una chica que a lo mejor hubiese tenido un mejor destino de no ser por las injusticias de la vida, de no ser por las personas que tuvo como padres, de no ser por que a lo mejor nació en el lugar equivocado, en la familia equivocada, en el momento equivocado.

Al terminar su labor, Naruto se dispuso a irse del lugar para tomar un pequeño descanso cuando una mano le detuvo del brazo, comenzó a buscar al que estaba evitando que el descansara y se encontró con la seria mirada de Tsunade.

-Quien es ese Shinishi Naruto?-, pregunto seriamente la Hokage.

-Es el líder intelectual de esta masacre, el líder intelectual de las masacres que se han dado en los últimos trescientos años, es el causante de que el clan Uzumaki este maldito, es el que dio el poder a Pein y a Madara para fundar Akatsuki, es aquella mano invisible que manipulo a los Uchiha mas talentosos para la aparición del Kyubi, es quien a jodido mi vida no solo los últimos diez años, sino los últimos veintiséis años, el, es el primer Uzumaki, por eso te pareció a ti y a Jiraiya-sama que habíais escuchado ese nombre antes.

Tsunade ya no sostenía a Naruto con la misma fuerza que al principio, Jiraiya tenía una expresión completamente llena de miedo, los kages de la arena y de la nube no comprendían la situación y los jounin de elite que estaban también presentes en ese momento estaban aun más confundidos.

-Por razones como esta no quería que vinierais, es muy aburrido dar explicaciones, pero este no es el momento, me voy a descansar y saldremos con rumbo al templo en ocho horas…-, dijo Naruto ante el silencio general.

-Espera…-, llamo Kakashi,-…templo?, a que templo?, que iremos a hacer a un templo?

-El templo de los Bijuu's Kakashi-sensei…-, respondió Naruto retomando su camino,-…iremos a devolver a Kyubi a su universo y luego destruiremos el templo para que nunca nadie moleste a los Bujuu jamás.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, Naruto lo tenía todo perfectamente calculado, pero, había algo que ninguno había pasado por alto, las consecuencias de eso.

Una de las personas presentes se escabulló sigilosamente, se dirigió hacia el sitio donde estaba Naruto descansando, quería hablar con el y hacerle recapacitar, ya que si sacaba a Kyubi de si, moriría, ella lo sabia, y no quería perderle, así que iba a hablar con Naruto para buscar una nueva solución.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bueno, dos reviews, por un lado bien, por que me reduce el trabajo y ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, y por otro, pues no pasa nada, jejejeje:

**hannita asakura: **como pudiste leer si llegaron, acojonaos pero llegaron, luego de no ser por el discurso seguro que se estaría ahora mismo limpiando el culito, pero bueno, menos mal no paso por que no soy de los que escriben guarrerias en las historias.

**Seirius: **Te entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo pero a la hora de publicar, solo que lo mió con es trabajo, sino estudios, que es un poco mas estresante, ya que tienes obligaciones pero no te pagan (maldito sistema de educación), pero bueno, querer otra cosa es como intentar crear una Utopía, y tranquilo, lo importante es que leáis la historia, no la cantidad de reviews que reciba, yo escribo por que me gusta, no para que los demás me escriban a mi, así que no te preocupes si no pones un comentario, no pasa nada.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos estamos leyendo.

El próximo capitulo: La Ultima Misión


	19. Chapter 17: La Última Misión

Con ánimos de redimirme de mi excesiva tardanza en las ultimas entregas, pues actualizo con mas rapidez esta vez el capitulo, solo por esta vez, el próximo será a lo mejor el domingo, o el sábado, depende del humor con el que me levante y de que ninguna fémina me llame para requerir de mi grata compañía.

Bueno, respecto a este capitulo decir que había un error garrafal, apoteósico, monstruoso, realmente grande en una parte, os contare de qué trata. Pues resulta que en uno de mis ataque me dio por meter al moribundo Chouji en una de las escenas, cuando se suponía que estaba eso, moribundo, pues nada, ya lo corregí, y también corregí otros errores que habían por ahí sueltos, así que podréis disfrutar con calma de este capitulo.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 17: La Última Misión**

_En el nuevo interior reformado de Naruto, se encontraban en medio del prado, tres individuos, uno de ellos era el poseedor de esos dominios, el otro, un chico joven de cabellos y ojos rojos, y el último, un hombre con un pelo blanco y lacio vestido con una túnica negra._

_-__**No voy…**__-, dijo el pelirrojo,-__**…tu que harás Minos**_

_-No lo se, que tienes Naruto?-, pregunto Minos sin quitar ojo a sus cartas._

_-Pago por ver…-, respondió serenamente el rubio._

_-Tengo dos parejas, dos sietes y dos tres, creo que gane…-, dijo, dejando caer las cartas sobre la hierva y disponiéndose a coger la apuesta._

_-Espera blanquito, no cantes victoria…-, Naruto dejo ver sus cartas y tenia cuatro ases,-…full, creo que e ganado._

_Minos y el pelirrojo tiraron con rabia las cartas, era la quita vez consecutiva que Naruto les vencía._

_-__**No comprendo como alguien tan increíblemente imbesil tenga tanta suerte en el poker, va en contra de las leyes de la teoría de la racionalidad…**__.-, dijo el pelirrojo inconforme._

_-Vamos Kyubi, solo es un juego de azar, no es tan difícil…-, dijo sonriente Naruto._

_-Eso lo dices por que nos has ganado…-, hablo Minos dándole la razón a Kyubi._

_Naruto noto la tensión en el ambiente, sus acompañantes no la estaban pasando tan bien como el._

_-Vamos que lo que gane ni podré usarlo, recordad que esta en mi mente, cambiemos de tema…-, dijo tratando de disipar la tensión,-… por que nunca antes tomaste forma humana Kyubi? Esa apariencia parece más cómoda._

_Kyubi miro a Naruto con un poco de odio en sus ojos, luego se dio cuenta que Minos tenia la misma mirada curiosa de Naruto y esperaba una respuesta._

_-__**No es de vuestra incumbencia, yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, después de todo este es un lugar libre…**__-, Naruto y Minos se quedaron con las ganas de escuchar el por que, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que el demonio zorro de nueve colas le recordaba con su actitud a su mejor amigo._

_Los dos inmortales estaban confundidos con la espontánea risa de Naruto, quien se levanto y comenzó a caminar en medio de la hermosa pradera._

_-Crees que fue necesario el contarles que Shinishi es el líder de los alpha y el primer Uzumaki?-, pregunto Minos intuyendo el por que de la actitud del rubio._

_-Tarde o temprano se enterarían Minos, además, puede que con eso les haga retroceder y yo pueda ir solo a enfrentarme a ese hombre, ya ha habido muchas muertes, no quiero que muera mas gente…-, Naruto introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, estaba notablemente triste, a pesar de que habían ganado la penúltima batalla._

_-__**No quieres que te vean morir verdad mocoso?**_

_Naruto se giro hacia Kyubi, en su rostro había media sonrisa y permanecía con los ojos cerrados, intentaba contener el dolor que le aquejaba. _

_-Cuando era niño pensaba en muchas cosas…-, comenzó a hablar calmadamente Naruto,-…quería conquistar a una chica, ser Hokage, que la gente me respetase, volverme fuerte,… incluso…quería ser el hombre que comiese mas ramen del mundo…-, soltó unas pequeñas risas,-…pero lo que mas deseaba, era…que si algún día iba a morir, que no lo hiciera solo…vivir en soledad era como la muerte para mi…no quería morir en soledad…_

_Naruto pateo una piedra y comenzó a caminar, Minos y Kyubi le miraban preocupados, no por que el estado de animo de Naruto pudiese influir en la batalla, sino por que la preocupación de Naruto por los demás, pudiese influir en la batalla._

_-Cuando me dijiste que moriría…-, prosiguió el rubio,-…me di cuenta que al final mi destino ya estaba escrito, y paso por mi mente eso que me había dicho Neji cuando nos enfrentamos, que todo esta planeado para nosotros…-, Naruto apretó los puños intentando contener sus lagrimas,-…incluso cuando me entere de lo de la maldición de mi clan, cuando estuve a punto de morir en manos de Akatsuki, cuando el hibrido de Kabuto y Orochimaru intento apoderarse de mi cuerpo, incluso en esos momento quise luchar contra mi destino…le tenia miedo a la muerte…pero a lo que mas le temía, era a morir solo…_

_Naruto sin poder resistirlo mas comenzó a llorar, se dejo caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado sobre la hierva, se abrazo a sus rodillas y siguió llorando cada vez mas fuerte._

_-Naruto, no deberías pensar en esas cosas, además, tus amigos estarán ahí para despedirse de ti…_

_-CALLATE, no me importa que no se despidan…-, interrumpió el rubio,-…lo que me preocupa es que estarán ahí, ellos que han venido a ayudarme para evitar que muera, y al final moriré, ganaremos la guerra pero moriré, y ellos se sentirán decepcionados por que su objetivo no se cumplió, y yo me sentiré decepcionado por que causare en ellos una gran decepción…_

_-Naruto…_

_-__**Naruto…**_

_-Será mejor que regrese, ya han pasado cuatro horas y debo hacer los preparativos para la partida…_

_Sin dar tiempo a terminar la charla, Naruto desapareció del lugar, dejando a Kyubi y a Minos confundidos, pero además, con una sensación que nunca habían sentido. Culpabilidad._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade y Jiraiya bebían un par de copas de Sake sentados en lo alto de la rama de un árbol, debajo de ellos, cientos de carpas y fogatas satisfacían las necesidades de descanso del ejercito que les acompañaba.

-Crees que se ha despertado ya?-, pregunto nerviosa Tsunade mientras daba un trago a su copa de sake.

-Puede, acaso quieres preguntarle mas acerca de lo de Shinishi Uzumaki?-, respondió Jiraiya.

-Mi abuelo cuando era niña, me contaba historias sobre un hombre que por buscar poder se dejo maldecir, y que consiguió un poder espelúznate, solo me dijo que se llamaba Shinishi, nunca me dijo que era un Uzumaki, llegue a pensar que solo era una leyenda, y que de ser cierta, ese abominable ser estaría ya muerto.

Jiraiya miraba a Tsunade, una Tsunade anormal para el sannin, ya que estaba acostumbrado a verla sarcástica, incluso mandona y cascarrabias en cualquier situación, la ultima vez que la vio tan nerviosa fue cuando se enfrentaron a Orochimaru la vez que Naruto y el la habían ido a buscar.

-Yo también sabia sobre esa leyenda, pero a diferencia de ti, me la creí el primer día que la escuche de boca de Sarutobi-sensei, cuando Minato conoció a esa mujer corrobore que la leyenda era cierta y trate de convencerlo para que la dejara…-, Jiraiya había obtenido la atención de su amiga,-…pero el era muy terco, igual que Naruto, incluso cuando le conté lo de la maldición no le importo, dijo que la amaba y que aceptaría todo de ella, incluso si eso le llevaba a la muerte… que irónico ¿no?

Ambos miraron hacia abajo, observaban como ninjas de las tres aldeas se mezclaban entre si, parecía que se conocían de siempre, muchos reían, otros planeaban estrategias de ataque y compartían conocimientos con los demás ninjas. La bandana que los identificaba parecía que no era importante en ese momento.

-A Minato le hubiese gustado mucho ver esto… ese era uno de sus sueños cuando se convirtió en Hokage…-, hablo nostálgico Jiraiya.

-Pues su hijo ha sido capaz de unir a tres aldeas que se odiaban en el pasado, el legado de Minato sigue vivo Jiraiya.

Jiraiya comenzó a reír, a pesar de que lo que les esperaba era delicado, estaba feliz, pues en medio de todo lo malo, había un rayo de esperanza, y ese rayo era como siempre Naruto. De pronto, paro de reír de golpe, tomo un pequeño trago de sake y volvió a hablar.

-Sabes que hay muchas posibilidades de que muera…

-Si lo se…-, respondió la Hokage,-…pero haré todo lo que esta en mi mano para que esas posibilidades desaparezcan hasta llegar a cero.

Ambos siguieron ahí sentados contemplando lo que tenían bajo sus pies, disfrutando del pequeño momento de paz que se les había concedido, ya que en un par de horas esa tranquilidad desaparecería por completo para dar inicio a lo que podría ser el principio o el final de la peor guerra que se haya desarrollado jamás en el mundo conocido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sonido de las hojas hacia que el sitio donde estaba tomándose un descanso fuera aun más relajante, alejado del bullicio de los tres ejércitos, Naruto se encontraba despertándose poco a poco de su sueño.

Había descansado lo suficiente como para reponer el chakra que había perdido en la lucha, ahora estaba dispuesto a seguir con su camino, solo que antes debía aclararle un par de cosas a los lideres, sin mencionar que debería planear la estrategia de ataque que utilizarían.

Sin moverse de su posición, recostado en aquel árbol de cerezo, analizaba paso a paso la situación, sabia que ahora las cosas cambiaban, para bien y para mal. Aunque ahora tenia tres ejércitos como apoyo, hubiese preferido luchar solo antes que sacrificar vidas inocentes en una guerra en la que no tenían nada que ver, una guerra iniciada por un simple capricho.

El Joven Uzumaki cerro de nuevo sus ojos, después de todo las cosas malas eran mas abundantes que las buenas y necesitaba relajarse un poco, se dejo llevar por el sonido de los pétalos de cerezo cayendo del árbol y chocando entre si, podía escuchar cualquier sonido, podía oler cualquier aroma, podía ver cualquier cosa, deseaba que ese momento se prolongara mil años mas cuando la guerra terminase, para que las generaciones siguientes pudieran vivir en paz y tranquilidad.

-Si sigues escondida ahí terminaras con dolor muscular por la posición en la que te encuentras y cuando partamos no podrás seguir el paso a los demás, así que sal de una vez…-, hablo Naruto sin abrir los ojos.

De entre las ramas de un árbol cercano salio una silueta a gran velocidad y se poso en frente de Naruto.

-Como me has descubierto, oculte mi chakra por completo y no hice ningún ruido…-, pregunto la chica.

-Me di cuenta cuando me separe del grupo, me seguiste y te quedaste ahí escondida todo el rato hasta que desperté, por que no saliste antes Ino-chan?

La aludida giro su cabeza para no chocarse con la mirada del chico, si le miraba a los ojos de seguro le respondería que no lo había hecho por que le vio cansado y cuando se quedo dormido se quedo contemplando su sueño como una adolescente enamorada.

-Te quedaste dormido rápido Naruto-kun, no quería despertarte…-, logro responder un poco sonrojada.

-Eres una buena persona Ino-chan, gracias…-, le dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se percato del gesto y se sonrojo aun mas, sin poder evitarlo le sonrió también, definitivamente Naruto tenia esa cualidad de hacer sentir cómodo a cualquiera que estuviese con el, era capaz de hacer que una persona fuera mas valiente, mas fuerte, mas sincera, mas amable, incluso sin hablar mucho el cambiaba la actitud de las personas.

Naruto comenzó a acomodarse sus sandalias para levantarse e ir con Yamato, Kakashi, Atsuko y Shikamaru para planear la estrategia, Ino le miraba, o mejor dicho, le contemplaba.

-Ino-chan…-, llamo el rubio,-…dime, que querías?-, pregunto con casi un susurro sin despegar la mirada de su actividad.

-Naruto-kun, dime la verdad…-, hablo Ino muy nerviosa,-…volverás con nosotros cuando acabemos la guerra?

-Hmp…-, Naruto rió,-…eres muy perspicaz Ino-chan, parece que contigo es difícil ocultar algo…-, Naruto levanto su mirada y sonrió, pero no era la sonrisa de siempre, no, era una sonrisa que se notaba a mil kilómetros de distancia que no era sincera,-… sabes no se si ganaremos esta guerra, lo único que se es que no permitiré que os pase nada, ni a ti, ni a nadie.

-No me has respondido Naruto…-, dijo alterada Ino,-…volverás con nosotros, volverás conmigo?

Ino estaba al borde de las lagrimas, Naruto se percato de esto y se acerco delicadamente a ella y acomodo la cabeza de la rubia en su pecho, Ino se sintió un poco mas tranquila por este gesto, pero no pudo evitar dejar fluir un par de lagrimas, en ese momento no sabia si estar triste por algo que Naruto no le quería contar, o feliz por el acercamiento.

-Ganemos o perdamos, no volveré con vosotros Ino, lo siento…-, fue la respuesta seca de Naruto, una respuesta directa, al grano, sabia que si respondía por las bandas, el impacto seria peor.

Ino esta vez comenzó a llorar amargamente, ahora ya no luchaba por que las lágrimas se quedaran en su interior, solo las dejaba salir, era una respuesta que ella se esperaba pero no quería escuchar.

-Naruto-kun, por favor, no lo hagas, tienes que regresar, no digas esas cosas…-, hablaba amargamente mientras se aferraba con mas fuerza a la ropa de Naruto.

-Es lo mejor para todos Ino-chan…-, le respondió mientras acariciaba tiernamente el cabello rubio de la chica,-…desde que nací no e llevado mas que problemas a la villa, por mi culpa Sasuke decidió irse con Orochimaru, por mi culpa ataco Akatsuki, por mi culpa atacan los ninjas Alpha, si yo desaparezco todos estos conflictos desaparecerán por completo Ino-chan, compréndelo.

-NO…-, grito Ino separándose bruscamente del abrazo de Naruto.

-Ino-chan…?-, Naruto se asombro ante la reacción de la rubia que estaba con el rostro empapado en lagrimas y una expresión llena de odio y rabia.

-TONTO, TONTO, TONTO, TE ODIO TE ODIO NARUTO…-, Ino golpeaba mas con desesperación que con fuerza el pecho de Naruto quien aun no comprendía la reacción de la chica,-…NO ERES UNA MOLESTIA, NUNCA LO HAS SIDO, ERES LO MEJOR QUE LE HA PASADO A LA VILLA, ERES LO MEJOR QUE LE HA PASADO AL MUNDO, TIENES QUE RENUNCIAR A ESA TONTA IDEA DE MORIR…

-Ino, las razones para morir son mas importantes que las que tengo para vivir, si regreso solo traeré mas desgraci…-, Naruto no pudo terminar la frase, Ino le propino un golpe que hizo girar su cabeza casi ciento ochenta grados.

-No lo digas, tú lo dijiste hace muchos años…-, Ino había dejado de llorar y le miraba con seriedad,-… no existe razón alguna para que alguien bueno muera, además, además…

-Que?

-Yo…yo…-, Ino se sonrojo, no podía continuar.

-Tu que Ino…

-Yo… yo… esto…

-COÑO, TU QUE?

-YO TE AMO…-, grito la rubia, y al percatarse se tapo la boca inmediatamente,-…o por Dios, lo dije.

Ino se tapo inmediatamente su sonrojadísimo rostro intentado evitar que Naruto, como era costumbre en el, le mirase a los ojos.

Naruto había quedado en una especie de estado de Shock, cuando asimilo las palabras de Ino no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente al ver que la chica había dejado atrás su tristeza para reemplazarla por vergüenza absoluta.

-Ino-chan…-, llamo Naruto.

La aludida giro tímidamente su rostro y aparto un par de dedos para dejar ver sus ojos y se encontró con un sonriente Naruto.

-Creo que me e vuelto muy popular…

Naruto le sonrió amablemente a la chica, quien no entendía aun la reacción.

-Cuando te conocí eras bastante antipática conmigo, hubo una época en la que no me caías muy bien, de hecho fue la época en la que eras fan de Sasuke…-, Ino le miraba intentando descubrir a donde quería llegar el rubio con sus palabras,-… cuando te conocí, cuando conocí tu historia con Sakura-chan, me di cuenta que no éramos tan distintos, de hecho éramos iguales, salvo la diferencia de que tu tienes familia y yo nunca la tuve…

-Naruto-kun, yo…

-No no, shisst, déjame terminar…-, Naruto poso uno de sus dedos en los labios de la rubia y continuo hablando,-…cuando Sasuke se fue, me di cuenta que debí ser como tu, debí darle su espacio a Sasuke y no presionarlo con tonterías de que yo era mejor que el, debí alejarme un poco de el, si lo hubiera hecho el no se hubiese sentido tan presionado como para irse de la villa, justo como tu hiciste con Sakura-chan cuando ella se entero que a ti también te gustaba Sasuke, no la presionaste para seguir siendo su amiga, sino que estuviste allí cuando ella lo necesito… yo no estuve para Sasuke cuando el me necesito, siempre le dejaba ese trabajo a Sakura-chan y ella era muy vulnerable en ese entonces, me siento culpable por haber hecho que ella derramase una lagrima, que tu derramases una lagrima, que todos se preocupasen, en el fondo, fue mi culpa…

Naruto escondió su mirada esta vez, sentía un profundo dolor al recordar aquella etapa de su vida, una etapa plagada de acontecimientos de los que el se sentía como único responsable.

-Naruto…

-En el fondo, siempre te estime bastante, pero solo al final lo exterioricé, eres una chica estupenda, hermosa, valiente, y muy muy amable…

Las palabras halagadoras de Naruto hicieron que Ino se sintiese muy avergonzada, pues sabia que el chico las decía con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Pero…-, esa era la palabra que Ino no deseaba escuchar,-…no puedo corresponderte Ino-chan, me siento muy alagado y complacido de que una mujer tan espectacularmente bella y bondadosa sienta esas cosas por mi, y seria muy injusto mentirte o ilusionarte con algo que no sucederá, lo siento.

Por tercera vez desde que regreso, Naruto había rechazado a una mujer hermosa, una parte de si se sentía levemente orgulloso, ya que como hombre era un conquistador, pero tenia un sentimiento muy superior a ese, un sentimiento de culpa, se suponía que no quería causar el dolor que el había sufrido, se suponía que si alguien debería sufrir era el, no la gente que el apreciaba.

Naruto comenzó a llorar, no podía evitar sentirse basura en frente de Ino, en el fondo deseaba que ella le odiase, era lo mínimo que merecía.

-Naruto-kun…-, esta vez fue Ino quien reconforto a Naruto entre sus brazos y dejo que el llorara en su pecho, se esperaba cualquier reacción menos esta, Ino se dio cuenta que detrás de ese cuerpo de ninja fuerte, de ese jinchuuriki invencible, de ese hombre sonriente con grandes sueños, se escondía un ser frágil, un individuo que seguía siendo un niño con miedo a estar solo, un niño con miedo a que los demás estén solos.

-Naruto-kun, ya esta, no pasa nada…-, intento calmar Ino.

-Perdóname, por favor perdóname, no quiero hacerte sufrir Ino…-, Naruto lloraba aun mas desconsoladamente, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y se aferro a la cintura de la chica con fuerza.

-No hay nada que perdonar Naruto-kun, tu eres la persona mas bondadosa y altruista que conozco, se supone que yo debería estar peor que tu y mírate, eres tu quien esta llorando como una adolescente, debería darte vergüenza…-, bromeo Ino.

-Ino-chan…

-Sabes, en el fondo me esperaba esta respuesta, después de todo siempre has estado enamorado de ella…-, Ino se puso a la altura de Naruto y comenzó a limpiarle las lagrimas,-… mírate, hace unas horas parecías el líder de tres ejércitos, y ahora tienes el aspecto de un ayudante de gennin.

Naruto no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, solo se dio cuenta que algo muy similar le sucedió con Hinata, se pudo dar cuenta que había reaccionado de la misma forma que Hinata.

-Ino-chan…-, dijo con semblante serio Naruto.

-Que pasa Naruto-kun…?-, le respondió la chica mientras le seguía limpiando delicadamente el rostro.

-Pégame…

-Perdona?

-Vamos es fácil, pégame…

-Pero que dices Naruto-kun?... no te voy a pegar…

-Vamos, pégame, me sentiría mas tranquilo, vosotras las mujeres pocas veces exteriorizáis vuestras sensaciones, en situaciones como estas ocultáis lo que en realidad sentís para aparentar fuerza ante nosotros y no hacernos sentir culpables, pero en realidad guardáis un terrible dolor en vuestro interior. Me haría sentir mejor que dejaras salir ese dolor Ino-chan, pégame, déjalo salir, si lo ocultas luego podrías hacerte daño, y eso no me lo perdonaría.

Aunque en el fondo Naruto tenia mucha razón, ella se sintió un poco ofendida, las palabras de Naruto fueron bastante directas y con muy pocos matices de sutileza, en el fondo lo que Naruto le dijo es que ella era una chica débil que aparentaba fuerza.

-Te equivocas Naruto-kun, yo siempre e sido así…-, respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Ino-chan, no te hagas la dura, pégame, veras como te sienta de bien, mira aquí en la cara…-, Naruto se señalaba con un dedo la mejilla derecha indicándole donde golpear.

-No

-Oye, no es tan difícil, cierras el puño, enfocas y golpeas fuerte, hasta un ancianito podría hacerlo.

-No, Naruto, no te pegare, no lo necesito…

-Venga Ino-chan, es un golpecito de nada…

-No lo haré…

Irracionalmente, Naruto deseaba que Ino le atizara un buen golpe, pero al parecer la chica era demasiado difícil de convencer, así que el chico tuvo que utilizar un arma mortífera.

-Ya sabia yo que lo que dicen de la gente rubia era cierto, yo que pensé que era el único rubio con problemas de aprendizaje…

-De que hablas Naruto?-, Ino se percato de la indirecta, y con un pequeño tic en la ceja izquierda miro a Naruto con una pizca de rabia.

-Es que me parece raro que no racionalices con más facilidad, te pido algo fácil y no lo haces, o eres tonta o eres rubia…

-No…soy…tonta…-, a Ino le comenzó a convulsionar mucho mas el ojo.

-A entonces el color de pelo no es Natural?, ya decía yo que es demasiado perfecto para ser re…-, de un momento para otro Naruto salio a volar por entre los árboles en dirección desconocida y rompiendo todos los troncos a su paso.

-Primero, no soy ninguna tonta, y segundo, todo lo que vez es NATURAL

Naruto apareció instantes después con una sonrisa mientras se acariciaba la zona golpeada.

-Eres demasiado fuerte Ino-chan…-, dijo en tono divertido,-…a que te sientes ahora mas relajada.

La chica se asombro por las palabras de Naruto y descubrió la doble intención que tenia el chico con ella, no pudo evitar sonreír también al ver que había caído en su juego.

-Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme…

-Nada de lo que dije iba en serio…

-Lo se

-Amigos…?-, Naruto le extendió su mano.

-Por supuesto…-, Ino apretó la mano de Naruto y luego lo halo hacia el y le beso apasionadamente. Naruto se separo rápidamente del beso un poco asustado.

-Que a sido eso?-, dijo asustado.

-Solo te mostraba una de las muchas cosas que te pierdes…-, dijo picadamente Ino mientras ponía su dedo índice en la boca de Naruto haciendo que este se sonrojase.

-No lo hagas de nuevo por favor…-, rogó Naruto.

-Vale, pero si me prometes que regresaras.

-No te puedo prometer nada Ino-chan, lo siento.

Ino agacho su cabeza tristemente.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara…-, hablo Naruto tratando de animarla,-…ya que según tu, eres tan lista, por que no me acompañas a la reunión de estrategia que tengo con Shikamaru y los demás.

-De nuevo cuestionándome?-, Ino se agarro inmediatamente del brazo de Naruto de forma muy sugestiva,-…vamos y te demostrare como se hacen las estrategias en la familia Yamanaka.

Naruto e Ino comenzaron a alejarse del lugar con una mejor actitud que la que tenían minutos antes.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de los arbustos, desde no hacia mucho tiempo, se encontraba mirando la situación que había acontecido en aquel lugar una persona, una persona que incluso cuando ya no se podían ver ni a Naruto ni a Ino, no se atrevió a salir de su escondite.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi observaba junto con Gaara, quien había exigido estar presente, el mapa que les había dejado Naruto de la ubicación del templo. Para desgracia del ninja copia y del Kazekage, el "mapa" en cuestión era un pergamino que tenía un par de dibujos de árboles y montañas, lo cual se debía a que los dibujos que faltaban saldrían a la luz cuando el chakra de un jinchuuriki lo activase.

-Lo siento Kakashi, sin el Ichibi no puedo hacer que este mapa funcione…-, dijo resignado Gaara soltando el mapa.

-Tranquilícese Kazekage-sama, usted lo intento, tendremos que esperar a que Naruto llegue.

Gaara asintió, justo detrás de ellos se encontraban Yamato, Shikamaru y Atsuko analizando un mapa de la zona en la que se encontraban.

-Somos un blanco fácil…-, decía preocupado Yamato mientras observaba el mapa,-…nos pueden tender una emboscada por todos los flancos, lo peor es que somos demasiados y fáciles de ver, mierda…

-Ahora entiendo por que Naruto quería venir solo…-, Yamato y Atsuko dieron a Shikamaru una mirada de desaprobación,-…lo digo por que el solo seria difícil de detectar.

-Lo mas importante por el momento, es organizarnos para una posible emboscada del enemigo, aunque, tengo entendido que ahora solo queda uno…-, hablo Atsuko mientras los tres dirigían de nuevo sus miradas al mapa.

-Es verdad, si solo es uno podríamos descartar lo de la emboscada, pero añadir un posible ataque sorpresa…-, dijo Yamato, quien comenzó a acariciarse el mentón para concentrarse mas.

-Hay que reducir el espacio que estamos ocupando, si seguimos así de esparcidos, será muy fácil para el enemigo atacar a pequeños grupos sin que los demás nos demos cuenta…-, intervino Shikamaru,-… dad el aviso de que todos deben estar mas juntos, que la distancia máxima entre escuadrones sean diez metros, y que todos estén alertas…

Atsuko asintió ante la idea de Shikamaru, después de todo era lo mejor que podían hacer ante un enemigo del que no conocían nada. La Raikage se puso de pie y se dispuso a dar el aviso, cuando fue detenida por el cuerpo de Naruto que se interpuso en la entrada del campamento.

-Conozco a ese individuo, si pensáis que atacara como una rata escondida, cometéis un error…-, Naruto entro en el recinto seguido de Ino, quien a pesar de que Naruto le dijo que al final no era necesario que estuviese presente, esta le acompaño,-…el es como yo, tiene tanto, o mas chakra que yo, y además, tiene la experiencia suficiente como para crear un kage bunshin que no desaparezca con un golpe…

Gaara recordó en ese momento la vez que peleo con Naruto, aquella vez, el chico creo mas de mil clones y le ataco, recordó que con el poder del shukaku le fue sumamente complicado pelear con el, y recordó también, que Naruto solo utilizo el poder de Kyubi al final de la pelea y durante un par de minutos nada mas.

-Que tal os va con el mapa?-, dijo Naruto al ver a Kakashi con el pergamino en la mano.

-Sin tu chakra no veremos nada…-, respondió el Kazekage.

-Lo supuse, no puedo estar en todo chicos, vosotros también tenéis que esforzaros…-, Naruto se acerco a Kakashi y le pidió amablemente el mapa,-…me permites Kakashi-sensei?-, el enmascarado le dio el mapa a Naruto, y este lo tomo entre sus manos.

-Sabes que eres el único que puede hacer que funcione, solo un jinchuuriki puede hacer que se vean los secretos de ese mapa…-, hablo Yamato intentando defenderse del comentario de Naruto.

-Para eso es el frasco de ahí…-, señalo Naruto un pequeño recipiente que estaba junto a las cosas que le había dejado a Tsunade,-… tiene un poco de mi sangre, con eso y el chakra de un ex-jinchuuriki podéis ver lo que dice el mapa, pensé que lo deducirías Shikamaru, estas perdiendo facultades…

Naruto sonrió, Shikamaru un poco ofendido solo esquivo la mirada, los demás solo pudieron sonreír débilmente, ya que la situación actual no era la más adecuada para bromas, cosa que Naruto dejaba pasar por completo.

El rubio comenzó a acumular chakra rojo en la mano con la que sostenía el pergamino, inmediatamente el papel dio la impresión de que estaba ardiendo, de hecho, lo hacia, los presentes estaban preocupados, se suponía que eso era lo único que les servia para llegar al dichoso templo, y Naruto lo estaba destruyendo.

-Que haces?, estas loco o que?-, dijo alterado Kakashi al ver como el pergamino comenzaba a consumirse por el chakra de Kyubi.

-Kakashi-sensei, se supone que tus ojos pueden ver mas allá, observa mas detenidamente que es lo que sucede…-, las tranquilas palabras de Naruto hicieron que Kakashi se descubriese el sharingan.

El ninja copia se asombro bastante al ver con su sharingan que en realidad el papel no se consumía, sin que lo que se consumía era una capa que le cubría, dejando poco a poco al descubierto un dibujo mas claro.

-Esto ya esta…-, sentencio Naruto poniendo el renovado pergamino sobre la mesa.

Inmediatamente Shikamru tomo el mapa entre sus manos y comenzó a analizarlo.

-Esto esta a medio día de Konoha…

-No puede ser, déjame ver eso…-, Kakashi arrebato el mapa a Shikamaru,-…es verdad, de hecho, esta a unas cinco o seis horas de aquí.

-Así es, estamos a un paso del templo, tenemos que ir con cuidado, puede que Shinishi nos tienda una emboscada…-, hablo seriamente Naruto mientras buscaba un sitio para sentarse.

-Según tu que se supone que vamos a hacer en el templo Naruto…-, pregunto con tono levemente preocupado Gaara.

-Ya lo había dicho, vamos a devolver a Kyubi a su lugar, y luego destruir el templo para evitar que cosas como estas sucedan de nuevo.

-Sabes las consecuencias que traerá extraerte el Kyubi…?-, pregunto esta vez Yamato.

-Claro que las conoce, por eso se fue en secreto y solo de Konoha…-, Tsunade y Jiraiya entraron en el campamento donde se encontraban reunidos.

-A que debemos vuestra visita sannins legendarios de Konoha?-, pregunto un sonriente Naruto girándose para quedar en frente de ellos.

-Háblanos mas sobre Shinishi…-, exigió Jiraiya.

Naruto retomo su expresión seria y se dio la vuelta, comenzó a caminar en dirección a una silla y se acomodo en ella. Al sentarse se revolvió el pelo con actitud despreocupada y luego paso sus manos por su cara con la intención de despejarse un poco.

-Que queréis que os cuente?-, pregunto serenamente Naruto.

-Empieza por decirnos desde hace cuanto sabes que el tipo que te persigue es Shinishi…-, hablo Tsunade sin quitarle la mirada a Naruto.

-Esta bien, pero acomodaros…-, Naruto dio una mirada a todos los presentes,-…todos…lo que os voy a contar es muy extenso y necesitáis paciencia.

Los demás hicieron caso al rubio y se acomodaron como pudieron, Ino al ser una invitada inesperada, se acomodo en el suelo, Naruto al ver esto, se puso de pie y le ofreció la silla a la rubia, la cual se sonrojo ante el acto de caballerosidad del rubio.

-Bien, empezare por lo que tu quieres saber Tsunade-sama…-, Naruto tomo aire y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el sitio,-…Shinishi fue una noche hace cinco años a mi celda en la Nube, intento usar el Daimahogan para sacarme la información del templo, pensó que yo desconocía la existencia del Kekei Genkai de mi familia, cuando vi sus ojos, me di cuenta que no era el único Uzumaki con vida, por unos segundos pude neutralizar el sello y active también mi Daimahogan, con eso neutralice el ataque psicológico de Shinishi, quede muy débil y perdí la conciencia lo ultimo que escuche fue al antiguo Raikage decirle "Shinishi-sama".

El nerviosismo se podía palpar en el ambiente, Atsuko estaba completamente sorprendida, Naruto nunca le contó acerca de ese encuentro, por su mente paso la idea de que a lo mejor no confiaba en ella, pero luego de recapacitar, entendió que el lo había hecho para protegerla.

-Y como conociste la existencia de tu Kekei Genkai?, de hecho ni yo la conocía Naruto…-, Hablo Kakashi ante el silencio que se había formado.

-Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta…-, intervino Jiraiya,-…durante nuestro viaje le conté sobre los Uzumaki, obviamente no le hable sobre Kushina y Minato, pero le conté el poder que tenia, sus consecuencias, y pos supuesto, la maldición.

-Naruto Kushina y Minato eran…-, Tsunade fue interrumpida por Naruto que le miro sonriente.

-Lo se, mis padres, no tienes por que decírmelo…-, Tsunade escondió su rostro intentando ocultar la vergüenza que tenia, por seguir las tontas ordenes del consejo tuvo que ocultar las raíces de Naruto, privarlo de ese derecho que tenia de conocer sus orígenes, privarlo de un pasado.

De nuevo el silencio inundo la habitación, a pesar de que era normal de que en situaciones incomodas nadie dijese nada, a Naruto le incomodaba mucho.

-Podríais dejar de hacerlo?-, hablo el rubio al notar el silencio.

-El que?-, se apresuro a preguntar Kakashi.

-El silencio, odio el silencio, se que estáis un poco preocupados y queréis disculparos por no habérmelo contado antes, pero no hace falta, todo esta olvidado, no fue vuestra culpa…-, los presentes sonrieron al ver a Naruto calmado y sin un ápice de rencor en sus palabras,-…ahora debemos preocuparnos por algo mas importante, recordáis.

Todos asintieron y retomaron su compostura.

-Hay algo que no entiendo…-, Naruto dirigió su mirada a Tsunade que había intervenido esta vez,-…por que Shinishi Uzumaki encargo a un ninja de baja categoría tu interrogatorio, no hubiese sido mas efectivo que el lo hiciese por si mismo?

-Deberías saber que el a estado detrás de todas las desgracias de los últimos siglos, el maldijo el clan Uchiha, el intervino en la decisión de Madara de invocar a Kyubi, el creo desde las sombras Akatsuki, el le dio a Pein esas ideas de ser Dios, el fue quien influencio a Orochimaru para experimentar con humanos, el, y solo el, hace diez años solo tenia a tres miembros en el grupo de ninjas Alpha, lo cual había sido suficiente desde sus inicios, pero necesitaba mas para poder cumplir sus planes…-, todos escuchaban atentamente a Naruto, quien detuvo su charla para beber un trago de agua y aclarar su garganta.

-Que planes Naruto?, que planea ese psicópata?-, se apresuro a preguntar Jiraiya.

-La extinción de la raza humana…-, respondió Naruto calmadamente mientras daba otro sorbo a la botella de agua.

Atsuko comenzó a temblar, definitivamente ella no era una Kage fuerte, solo era inteligente, se comenzó a plantear si su presencia allí serviría de algo, podría ser un estorbo para los demás.

-No te preocupes Atsuko-chan…-, Atsuko, levanto sus ojos y se encontró con un sonriente Naruto,-…ganaremos, no permitiré que la mejor Kage de la Nube le pase algo, déjamelo a mi.

Con un gesto al mejor estilo de Gai, Naruto logro tranquilizar a la chica que de nuevo recupero la seguridad en su mirada.

-Y como piensan hacerlo?-, pregunto esta ves Yamato.

-Como todos, con los Bijuu…-, de repente todo comenzaba a ser mas claro para los presentes,-…hace diez años, cuando acabamos con los planes de Akatsuki, los ocho bijuu que estaban en cerrados en el ídolo, fueron enviados al templo al que nos dirigimos, ese templo tiene dos funciones…-, todos prestaron mas atención,-…la primera, reforzar los sellos que están a punto de romperse, cuando entrene con Jiraiya-sensei, el libero mi cuarto sello y libere la cuarta cola de Kyubi, perdiendo el control de mis actos, con eso el sello quedo muy deteriorado e inestable, el me dio el pergamino…-, Naruto señalo a la mesa donde se encontraba el mapa,-…y me dijo que yo debería ir solo a ese sitio para reforzar un poco mi sello, allí, reestablecí el equilibrio de mi chakra pero no reforcé el sello.

-Eso explicaría por que perdiste el control la vez que nos encontramos con Orochimaru después de la misión en Suna.

Naruto asintió ante las palabras de Yamato.

-Mi verdadero objetivo no era aprisionar ese poder, sino estabilizarlo, fusionarlo, quería poder controlarlo con mas facilidad…lastimosamente me tomo mas tiempo cumplir ese objetivo.

Todos encajaban con dificultad las palabras de Naruto, cada palabra era una explicación para los extraños sucesos de todos esos años, cada palabra que salía de los labios de Naruto, un Naruto que había permanecido durante diez años apartado del mundo, un Naruto que a pesar de su cautividad, sabia mas que todos.

-La otra función del templo…-, retomo la palabra el rubio,-…es resguardar a los demonios…-, todos le miraron interrogantes,-… como sabéis, los demonios no andan sueltos por el mundo, ellos duermen en una dimensión alternativa, y esa dimensión se encuentra en ese templo, allí están los sellos que los mantienen encerrados, solo Uchiha Madara, con su sharingan, pudo acceder espiritualmente al templo y de esa forma liberar a Kyubi, por eso ataco Konoha, era la aldea que estaba mas cerca.

-Y todo esto que tiene que ver con los planes de Shinishi?-, pregunto el Kazekage con su particular expresión seria y calmada.

-A eso iba Gaara, ten paciencia…-, respondió Naruto,-…el, con el Daimahogan, logro desarrollar una técnica de fusión de Bujuu's.

-Fusión de Bijuu's?-, pregunto Jiraiya.

-Si, fusión de Bijuu's, veréis, un solo bijuu puede ser sellado en el interior de un jinchuuriki, por tanto el poder de ese jinchuuriki se limita al que tiene el contenedor y el que posee ese único bijuu, haciendo que un jinchuuriki sea mas fuerte que otro, Shinishi, invento una técnica de sellado en la que, en primer lugar, no hay sacrificios, y segundo, el puede sellar en su interior o el de alguien mas, uno o mas bijuu's, y no solo eso, también neutraliza la conciencia de demonio…

-De esa forma no pierde el control de sus acciones cuando utiliza el chakra de su demonio.

-Así es Yamato-taichou, soluciono el problema de perdida de conciencia, de esa forma, el puede controlar el chakra del demonio o los demonios que posea dentro de si.

Naruto hablaba con su tono de voz extremadamente calmado, intentando no alterar a nadie, pero sus esfuerzos por mantener la compostura y erradicar el miedo en sus amigos no rendía frutos.

-Tenemos que sellar a Kyubi y destruir el templo, de esa forma podremos acabar con los planes de Shinishi…-, hablo Naruto tratando de recuperar la confianza del lugar.

-Si sellamos a Kyubi tu…-, Tsunade no pude terminar la frase, un fuerte nudo se le hizo en la garganta, no quería mencionar esa palabra, una palabra que odiaba y que la había perseguido toda su vida llevándose a las personas que mas quería.

-Los sacrificios forman parte del mundo ninja Tsunade-sama…-, respondió Naruto, todos le miraron, no se esperaban esa respuesta del rubio, al verlo, se dieron cuenta que una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se dibujaba en su adulto rostro,-…a veces debemos renunciar a lo que mas deseamos para hacer lo que debemos, no elegimos lo que queremos, sino lo que debemos…-, Naruto se puso en pie y se acerco a Tsunade, poniendo su mano en el rostro rejuvenecido de la Hokage,-…mi padre lo hizo, y el dejo una misión en mis manos, proteger no solo esta aldea, sino a todos, es algo que debo hacer Tsunade-sama, entiéndelo, por favor.

Débilmente, Tsunade asintió, su interior le decía que intentara convencerle de hacer otro plan, de intentar idear otra forma que no fuese sacarle al Kyubi, pero sabia que no serviría de nada, sabia que el se sacrificaría para detener ese sufrimiento.

-No es momento para sentimentalismos, es hora de planear una estrategia de ataque, el ya debe saber donde estamos y puede atacarnos cuando desee, si es como yo, intentara atacar la aldea y así desviar nuestra atención, propongo hacer dos grupos, uno encabezado por Atsuko, que se quedara liderando los tres ejércitos para proteger a la aldea, el otro vendrá conmigo y me acompañara para cuando tengamos que destruir el templo…-, dijo Naruto retomando el hilo de la conversación,-… vendréis todos, me tenéis que ayudar, igual que como lo hicisteis cuando enfrentamos a Hana…

-Naruto pidiendo ayuda, eso es raro…-, Naruto dirigió sus ojos hacia donde se encontraba el dueño de aquel comentario,-…pero por muy raro que parezca, iré y te daré una mano…-, Sai sonreía amablemente, con su típica sonrisa forzada, pobre chico, pensaba Naruto, aun le costaba expresarse con naturalidad.

-Yo también iré…-, hablo Gaara, haciendo que Naruto asintiera.

-Como tu primer sensei debo vigilar que hagas las cosas bien, así que te acompañare…-, dijo Kakashi en tono desenfadado intentado ocultar su preocupación.

-Es problemático, pero iré, si no fijo planeas una de esas estrategias tuyas de primero golpeo y luego pregunto y de seguro la cagas…-, esta vez fue Shikamaru quien se rascaba perezosamente la cabeza.

-Los legendarios sannin también vamos, hemos cometido muchos errores por culpa del consejo, es el momento de enmendarlos…-, hablo Tsunade, quien se había recuperado un poco de su anterior estado, quería hacer algo por Naruto, así eso que ella hiciera, fuera lo ultimo que podría hacer por el.

Naruto observo a su maestro, le observaba con su típica sonrisa llena de confianza, mientras que Tsunade por su parte, le observaba con la típica mirada de una madre. Naruto, más que nadie, sabía los lazos que le unían a todos los presentes, lazos muy fuertes que nunca se romperían. Estaba totalmente conmovido por la ayuda que estaba recibiendo, y el apoyo por su decisión.

-Verte morir no es algo que me motive a hacer esto Naruto-kun…-, la melodiosa voz femenina de Ino, hizo que Naruto se girase a ella,-…pero como bien has dicho, es nuestro deber proteger este mundo, te ayudare a pelear, pero no te ayudare a morir, entendido.

Los ojos de Naruto, se quedaron fijos en los de Ino, el heredero del cuarto pudo ver en ellos un profundo dolor por el futuro, un futuro que ya todos conocían, un futuro que tenia dos caminos, y uno de esos caminos será el que horas después, todos tomaran y seguirán adelante sin mirar atrás.

Sin poder soportarlo, Ino comenzó a llorar, intento esconder avergonzada sus lágrimas, pero lastimosamente estas salían como cascadas recorriendo su tersa piel. Naruto se acerco a ella y poso delicadamente su rostro en su hombro mientras le daba un reconfortante abrazo, la rubia se sintió un poco mas tranquila y bajo levemente la intensidad de su dolor.

-La…la aldea de la…de la Nube…, también esta dispuesta…dispuesta a ayudar…-, dijo con dificultad Atsuko, ya que al igual que Ino, luchaba contra su dolor, el dolor de perder a alguien.

Naruto solo pudo asentir, se sentía apoyado, cobijado y seguro, a pesar de su loca decisión.

-Si piensas dejar al margen de esto a tu mejor amigo, déjame decirte que de ahora en adelante te tendrás que preocupar una cosa mas, por que te perseguiré hasta hacértelo pagar…-, una voz proveniente de fuera del campamento de reunión llamo la atención de los presentes, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia fuera, y se encontraron con el grupo de ninjas de elite de Konoha y Suna encabezados por Sasuke,-…además, no seria el único que te perseguiría, ellos también lo harían.

Todos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, una sonrisa falsa, una sonrisa para ocultar lo que en realidad sentían.

-Gracias chicos…pero cuando termine esto yo…-, Naruto no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que fue interrumpido de nuevo por su mejor amigo.

-No digas nada, lo que importa es el presente, del futuro ya nos encargaremos luego.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron seriamente el uno al otro, ahora ya no había culpa en Naruto por lo que iba a hacer, ahora había confianza, tranquilidad, ya que sabia que si se iba, dejaría lo que el más quiere en buenas manos.

Naruto deshizo el contacto con Ino, serio salio del campamento y observo a todos a su alrededor. Los herederos Hyuuga le sonreían, Lee y Gai levantaban el pulgar entusiasmados, Kiba le sonreía y Akamaru le ladraba alegremente, Shino solo asintió, su hermano menor adoptivo y su equipo le miraban serios, todos, todos le apoyaban, pero Naruto se percato de la ausencia de alguien, decidió pasarlo por alto en ese momento y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo que esta a punto de comenzar, no será nada fácil, incluso muchos de nosotros no regresaremos…-, muchos escondieron su mirada observando el suelo,-…pero existe una diferencia entre un sacrificio por el deber, y un sacrificio por el amor…-, lo que tenían semblante triste regresaron su atención a Naruto,-…el sacrificio por el deber siempre es una orden, una orden de la que eres consiente desde que sales en misión, pero el sacrificio por el amor, es algo de lo que también eres consiente siempre, solo que esta vez, lo haces por ver sonreír a esa persona especial, lo haces por proteger a tu familia, lo haces por un futuro mejor para tus hijos, y no es por que yo os lo haya dicho, no, es por que vosotros lo sentís dentro de vuestros corazones…claro que… no permitiré que ninguno de vosotros muera…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alejada del bullicio y la aglomeración, debajo de la sombra de un enorme cerezo, se encontraba desconsolada una chica con el pelo del mismo color de los pétalos que caían de dicho árbol.

Hacia no mucho, había visto algo que le partió el corazón en mil pedazos, pero ella no era rencorosa, tampoco podía odiar a ninguno de los dos, solo podía desearles lo mejor.

-No deberías tener esos ánimos, dentro de unos minutos nos vamos de misión…-, las palabras de una voz gruesa hicieron que la segunda mejor medico de Konoha saliera de su dolorosa ensoñación, levanto la vista, y se encontró con el semblante tranquilo de un Naruto que contemplaba felizmente el árbol de cerezo.

-Naruto… co…como me encontraste?-, pregunto con voz ahogada Sakura.

-Sabes…-, comenzó a hablar Naruto sin desviar su mirada del infinito,-…una vez, mientras estaba en el calabozo de la Nube, me plantee el quitarme la vida, a los jounin se nos adiestra para que en situaciones como en la que yo estuve, sepamos como quitarnos a nosotros mismos la vida incluso estando atados. En aquella época me di por vencido de que alguien me viniese a buscar, me di por vencido de querer regresar a Konoha, después de todo, ya había cumplido con mi promesa no?

Naruto sonrió a Sakura sin abrir sus ojos, quería ocultar el miedo y el temor que sentía en su interior en aquel momento.

-…pensé "Sakura-chan debe estar feliz con Sasuke, y la aldea esta libre de ataques de personas que quieran el poder de Kyubi, creo que mi misión en este mundo ya ha sido cumplida…", a pesar de que me lo decía a mi con todos los ánimos que poseía, sabia que no quería morir aun, y de pronto, un aroma entro por la ventana que le daba luz natural a mi celda, un aroma familiar…-, Naruto se sentó junto a Sakura sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-…esa noche, cuando Atsuko fue a limpiarme las heridas, le pregunte que era ese aroma, ella me respondió que al lado de la prisión, justo a unos cuarenta metros de donde estaba mi preciada ventana, habían plantado un árbol de flor de cerezo… tu árbol Sakura-chan…

-Por que me cuentas esto Naruto…?-, pregunto Sakura ahora un poco mas tranquila.

-Todos necesitamos algo por lo que seguir adelante, yo encontré mi razón para no detenerme, tu deberías encontrar la tuya…

-Naruto yo….

-Vamonos, si nos quedamos aquí seremos blanco fácil.

Naruto se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al campamento sin mirar atrás, Sakura veía la ancha espalda del rubio perderse en medio de la espesura del bosque, preguntándose a si misma, cual era su razón para seguir adelante, hacia no mucho había visto lo que ella interpreto como una muestra de amor de Naruto hacia Ino, y por otro lado estaba el hecho de cómo terminaría esa misión, si al menos Naruto regresase con vida, a ella no le importaría que estuviese con alguien mas, prefería verlo con Ino a no verlo con nadie, aguantaría eso con tal de verle feliz. Pero, todo apuntaba a que no volvería, el rubio había sido claro, iba a sellar a Kyubi cueste lo que cueste.

-¡No tengo razones para pelear, mi única razón parece que no regresara!-, Naruto se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de la chica, giro su rostro, lo que aprecio Sakura era algo que no esperaba, Naruto lloraba amargamente.

-TIENES MIL RAZONES PARA PELEAR, PARA VIVIR, ¿COMO PUEDES PENSAR ASI?-, le reprocho Naruto,-…Sasuke, Ino, Tsunade, Shizune, tus padres, los demás, la gente de la aldea que va a verte cuando enferma, los ANBUS que llegan de misión, todos, todos necesitan que estés fuerte, todos dependemos de ti, nuestras vidas son como una cadena, cada cosa que hacemos afecta a los demás, a pesar de que pensemos que no somos prescindibles, siempre hay alguien que nos necesita…-, Naruto se iba acercando a Sakura, al estar justo en frente de ella, acaricio el rostro de la chica,-…no existe ninguna razón para pelear, solo existen las razones para seguir con vida…

-Naruto tu eres mi…

-Yo tengo una misión, será mejor que nos vayamos, nos están esperando.

De nuevo Naruto dejo a Sakura con la palabra en la boca. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo con dirección al campamento, Sakura, dándose cuenta de que no debía seguir pensando en su dolor, en que Naruto podría no ser de ella, debía pensar en el, el sufrimiento que esta padeciendo, se dio cuenta que el estaba sufriendo aun mas que los demás, se iba a sacrificar y ella solo lloraba, hacia lo mismo que tanto odiaba de si misma años atrás.

Sakura siguió de cerca de Naruto con los pensamientos centrados en hacer, que los posibles últimos momentos de vida de su amado, fueran un buen recuerdo para ella, y una hermosa despedida para el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atsuko daba órdenes a un grupo de shinobis que prestaban atención a las indicaciones de la Raikage, Shikamaru y Kakashi discutían sobre la formación que beberían adoptar de camino al templo, y los demás solo preparaban sus armas para estar a punto.

-Veo que estáis bastante entusiasmados…-, los altos cargos y ninjas de elite se giraron hacia donde provenía la voz.

-Llegas tarde Naruto, cinco minutos mas y nos vamos sin ti…-, dijo con tono divertido Jiraiya.

-Discúlpeme Jiraiya-sama, estaba haciendo algo importante…-, Naruto dio una mirada hacia atrás haciendo que todos siguieran el camino de sus ojos, de entre los árboles, salio Sakura, una Sakura seria y decidida, dispuesta a comenzar con la misión.

-Nos vamos ya?-, dijo la chica de pelo rosa con seriedad.

-Si, solo debemos esperar un poco a Ga...-, el comentario de Tsunade fue interrumpido por un energético grito proveniente de la espesura del bosque.

-HOKAGE-SAMA, YA LLEGUEEEEE…-, Gai saltaba con una gran sonrisa de rama en rama, dio un ultimo gran salto y se poso justo en frente de Tsunade, dicha acción levanto una enorme ráfaga de viento,-…eh conseguido hacer el recorrido en una hora Tsunade-sama…-, Gai levanto el pulgar como siempre lo hacia, haciendo que los demás vieran con resignación el excesivo entusiasmo que ponía para todo.

-Increíble Gai-sensei, yo normalmente lo hubiese hecho en dos horas sin mis pesas…-, hablo entusiasmado Lee.

-Lee, si quieres dejar que la flama de la juventud reboce dentro de ti no te quites las pesas, yo me puse pesas adicionales para hacer el recorrido, si me entero que haces un recorrido así te parto la cara…-, hablo aun mas entusiasmado Gai.

-Si Gai-sensei, soy un tonto no debí pensar en esa estupida idea de quitarme peso, en lugar de eso debería poner mas peso.

-Lee…-, Gai lloraba al ver el comportamiento de su pupilo.

-Gai- sensei…

-Lee

-Gai-sense…-, Tsunade exasperada y asqueada con el comportamiento, detuvo la penosa conversación dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Gai y a Lee, haciendo que los demás respirasen aliviados al ver terminada aquella situación tan poco estimulante.

-Dejaros de tonterías…Gai, trajiste lo que te pedí?-, casi como un milagro, Gai se levanto con una enorme contusión en la cabeza y se acerco serio a su líder.

-Si Hokage-sama, aquí esta…-, Gai saco de su mochila un paquete y se lo entrego a Tsunade.

La rubia lo agarro fuerte y se encamino hacia Naruto, al estar en frente de el, se lo extendió.

-Creí que deberías tenerlo, en tu ultima misión…-, Naruto confuso tomo el paquete entre sus manos y como si fuese un niño en Navidad, rompió impaciente el papel.

El paquete, contenía en su interior una chaqueta larga, de color blanco y en la base de esta había unas llamas de color rojo.

-Esto es…-, hablo nervioso Naruto.

-Es lo primero que se puso tu padre cuando fue nombrado Hokage, y lo ultimo que se puso cuando sello a Kyubi, creí que deberías usarlo tú ahora.

Naruto observo a Tsunade con una mezcla enorme de expresiones en su rostro, nostalgia, felicidad, cariño, miedo, muchas sensaciones que Naruto no podía controlar. Sin pensarlo, Naruto se dispuso a ponerse la valiosa prenda. Desato su bandana del brazo y se la coloco de nuevo en la frente, luego se puso la valiosísima prenda. El asombro fue general, Naruto era idéntico al difunto cuarto Hokage.

-Nos vamos ahora…

Naruto miraba uno a uno a sus compañeros, cada uno le sonreía como gesto de aprobación, ya que el rubio en sus ojos expresaba miedo, sus ojos preguntaban si ellos querían hacerlo de verdad, había preocupación en el.

-Partamos ahora mismo Naruto…-, las palabras de Sasuke sacaron a Naruto de su preocupación, el chico sonrió a su mejor amigo dándole a entender que su miedo había desaparecido.

-Atsuko…-, llamo Naruto, la chica se acerco rápidamente a el,-…ordena a los ejércitos que nos sigan hasta que nos encontremos con Shinishi, en ese momento os quedareis a retener el ataque mientras nosotros avanzamos, ¿entendido?

La chica asintió seriamente ante la orden de Naruto. El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia su equipo de apoyo, el equipo que le acompañaría en, su muy probable, última misión.

-Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure… VAMOS A SALVAR EL MUNDO…

Las palabras de Naruto hicieron que todos los presentes, incluidos los ejércitos soltaran un fuerte y estruendoso grito de batalla, un grito que podría estremecer a cualquier enemigo y que a su vez, daría ánimos a los aliados.

Naruto dio un salto hacia las ramas y comenzó a moverse, fue seguido por sus amigos, maestros y por los ejércitos.

La última misión había comenzado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ahora a responder a la gente que hace posible este fic, recalcar que una de las personas que me dijo de mi error, fue una lectora del foro en el que esta publicada la historia, su NICK es Rin, si a lo mejor te has pasado por aquí, pues que sepas que muchas gracias por hacerme caer en mi error. Ahora si a responder reviews, que pa eso es este trozo:

**LORD BLACK: **No me dirás "Saint….Yo soy tu padre…" verdad?, bueno, fuera de bromas, claro que lo dejo en la parte mas emocionante, siempre lo hago, es como mi firma en cada historia, mi sello personal, bueno, tan personal no es, por que muchas series lo hacen. Venga gracias por leer mi fic.

**Rromy: **Hola, me agrada que te haya gustado, y también me agrada de que mi objetivo de que el lector se pueda imaginar a la perfección lo que pasa se este cumpliendo, a ver si puedo mejorar mas para que mi próxima historia sea mejor que esta, gracias.

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Lo del malo malísimo lo tenia pensado desde la mitad del fic, creí que debía ser alguien cercano, y se me ocurrió la idea de un tío que no había muerto desde hacia 200 años (creo que kishi me robo la idea, por que luego me entere de lo de Madara), y ahí nació Shinishi, cuyo nombre es curiosamente el mismo que el de Conan Edogawa, jejeje, lo había escuchado, pero no sabia donde, y lo puse por que me pareció bueno, luego cuando me di cuenta que era el de el protagonista de la serie de anime "Detective Conan", pues ahí flipe. Pero bueno, lo importante no es saber que era familiar de el, sino como llego a ser lo que es ahora, y de eso os enterareis en los próximos capítulos, ya veras.

**hannita asakura: **Gracias, lo del trabajo en equipo siempre lo nombran en Naruto, pero nunca hemos visto una verdadera pelea en la que se demuestre trabajo en equipo, creí que ya que no la vimos, al menos leerla, y lo del discurso, fue por que vino a mi la vez que Naruto hizo reaccionar a Sasuke, cambio la actitud de Zabuza, logro que Tsunade se volviese Hokage, en fin, todas esas veces en las que el rubico hablo y le cambio la vida a alguien, creí que no esta historia no debía ser la excepción.

Por ultimo dar una pequeña noticia, mi próximo proyecto esta en fase de realización, estuvo parado durante un buen tiempo debido a las obligaciones y la falta de inspiración, una falta de inspiración que se soluciono hace un par de semanas, fue una noche en la que al fin pude idear el hecho que encajaba con la historia, y espero que os guste, la historia tendrá como titulo **Dark Killer**, será una historia desarrollada en un universo alternativo, con un Naruto, que si este les pareció diferente, el que leeréis en esta historia directamente no se parecerá nada, ya veréis, tan pronto como termine de publicar esta historia comenzare a subir los capítulos así que os aviso, yo no me retiro. A propósito, ese fic tendrá otra pareja (Ya que os gusta tanto las parejitas, pues os aviso que ya me idee una pareja pa ese fic), que será completamente distinta a la que tendrá en esta historia, que apropósito, ¿Ya sabéis quien es?, a lo mejor hoy muchos han dicho, "ya solo queda una, fijo es ella", pues dos cosas, la primera, quien a dicho que sea ella? Y la segunda, quien ha dicho que los muertos tienen novia? Si se mueren con ella a lo mejor, pero eso no pasara aquí, ninguna chica va a morir, y no lo hago para dar mas dramatismo, lo hago por caballerosidad, las mujeres no se les hiere (habéis leído en alguna parte que una de las chicas se a herid?, no verdad), y yo lo hago en la practica, y si no se les hiere, pues tampoco se les mata, ahí dejo eso.

Bueno e hablado más de la cuenta, muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos estamos leyendo.

El próximo capitulo: El Ataque Sorpresa


	20. Chapter 18: El Ataque Sorpresa

Lo prometido es deuda (por primera vez cumplo con los plazos), y e aquí el capitulo del domingo, ya solo quedan dos, y si la memoria no me falla el siguiente es el mas largo de la historia, este tiene una gran importancia, se presentara el primer encuentro entre Naruto y su antepasado, además, veréis algo sin precedentes, algo que puede que os deje con la boca abierta.

Por otro lado decir que es un capitulo relativamente corto, pero no por eso no es importante, como ya he dicho se dan situaciones que harán a Naruto tomar una decisión importante, la cual veréis en el capitulo 19.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 18: El Ataque Sorpresa**

Llevaban más de dos horas de recorrido, sin ninguna novedad, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo en el bosque, no habían señales de que un ser humano hubiese pasado por allí en siglos.

-Esto no me gusta nada…-, intervino Kakashi que encabezaba junto con Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara y Shikamaru a todos los Shinobis,-…se supone que ese tal Shinishi nos vigila constantemente, ya deberíamos habernos encontrado con el, sobretodo si busca lo mismo que nosotros.

-Por eso mismo prefiere no interceptarnos Kakashi-sensei…-, hablo Naruto,-…esta esperando que lleguemos al templo y entrar en el para atacarnos. Seria lo mas lógico.

-Pero eso nos dejaría en desventaja, podría atacar por otro lado la aldea y nosotros estaríamos demasiado lejos para ir a defenderla…-, dijo preocupado Shikamaru mientras miraba hacia atrás.

-Tienes razón…-, Naruto se detuvo en seco.

Los demás al ver la reacción de Naruto, también se detuvieron.

-Que piensas hacer?-, le pregunto Sasuke al ver la extrema seriedad que se dibujaba en el rostro de Naruto.

-Haré algo para llamar su atención…-, respondió Naruto con una sonrisa,-…solo que después de hacerlo necesitare que tu y Kakashi-sensei me hiciesen volver…

-De que hablas Naruto?-, le pregunto confundido Kakashi.

-No pensaras usarlo o si?

-Si lo haré Jiraiya-sama, es el único método que servirá para atraerle…

-Naruto, sabes que cada vez que usas el Daimahogan pierdes el control de tus actos, y te quita demasiado chakra…-, interrumpió Tsunade.

-Se lo que me pasa cuando lo uso, pero es la única manera de que nuestro plan funcione, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, cuento con vosotros.

Los nombrados asintieron ignorando la cara de preocupación de sus demás compañeros, Naruto por su parte se dispuso a activar su Kekei Genkai, el rubio cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, el activar su Kekei Genkai era demasiado difícil, normalmente le era mas sencillo, solo que en esas ocasiones el se dejaba llevar por la ira, el odio, esos sentimientos eran los que activaban rápidamente el Daimahogan.

Ahora Naruto estaba tranquilo, calculador, serio, no sentía ni rabia, ni desesperación, en ese momento, el Daimahogan estaba casi fuera de su alcance. El rubio comenzó a sentirse impotente al no poder activarlo, de pronto, sintió algo, un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, un asqueroso sabor a sangre en su boca, una sed de matar insaciable en su interior, el Daimahogan se estaba activando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro de la cueva que escondía la entrada al templo de los Bijuu, se encontraba muy tranquilo Shinishi sentado sobre una roca. De pronto algo llamo su atención, una sombra de la que solo se podía distinguir la silueta y sus ojos, estaba compuesta por todos los colores del arco iris, se podía ver que dicho holograma tenía una chaqueta de corte largo.

-La técnica de comunicación de los Akatsuki, muy inteligente Naruto…-, dijo divertido Shinishi al tener el espectro muy cerca de el.

-Sabia que estarías aquí, solo me necesitas para que abra la puerta verdad?

-Si, encontré el templo dos semanas después de que te liberaste de la prisión de la Nube, si no te hubieses escapado, ya habría acabado con todos esos humanos.

Naruto torció su rostro, los ojos del holograma comenzaban a teñirse de un color amarillo haciendo que la imagen de distorsionase.

-Veo que estas usando el Daimahogan…claro, de que otra forma me habrías encontrado si no es con el? Somos el único clan que puede detectar a uno de nuestros miembros a distancia cuando activamos nuestro Kekei Genkai, tu amiguito el Uchiha debe envidiar esta habilidad nuestra no?-, Naruto apretó el puño por el comentario de su antepasado, con dificultad se acerco al el, le costaba mucho caminar, su mente estaba siendo castigada en extremo por el control de esta técnica.

-Que esperas para salir?, acaso me tienes miedo…-, Naruto sabia que un clan no solo se caracteriza por sus Kekei Genkai o sus habilidades únicas, también por sus personalidades, su forma de reaccionar ante determinadas situaciones, y Shinishi, era familia de Naruto,-…el tipo que quiere destruir el mundo conocido se esconde en una cueva para atacar como una rata cobarde, Hmp, y pensar que pensaba que mi linaje era de personas fuertes.

Shinishi se levanto desafiante, comenzó a caminar alrededor del holograma de Naruto que se distorsionaba en ocasiones, después de dar un par de vueltas, se detuvo justo al lado de el.

-Se que quieres pelear conmigo…-, le susurro Shinishi al oído,-…crees que no iba a hacer nada para que no nos molestasen, además, me gustaría verte al borde de la ira Naruto…

Shinishi saco un kunai de su ropa, el kunai era de color negro, y del mago tenia colgando un sello muy extraño.

-Cuando destruya este kunai, un ejercito de treinta mil invocaciones humanas atacara a tus patéticos amigos, y sabes como los detendrás?, matándome, mientras yo viva esas invocaciones atacaran, y avanzaran hacia Konoha, luego, cuando consiga el poder de todos los bijuu, seré eterno, no moriré y me desharé de esa estupida maldición que me a obligado a comer carne humana durante cientos de años…

Naruto se alarmo ante la revelación de Shinishi, intento por todos los medios deshacer la técnica pero no daba resultado.

-Que mierda pasa, por que no puedo deshacer la técnica?-, decía Naruto desesperado.

-Quiero verte sufrir un poco antes, bloquee durante cinco minutos tu técnica, tiempo suficiente para que el Daimahogan haga de las suyas y mis hombres maten a unos cuantos…-, en ese mismo instante y sin pensarlo, Shinishi acumulo una gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos y el kunai se desintegro completamente ante los desesperados ojos de Naruto.

-Maldito cabron te matare…-, dijo impotente Naruto, mientras empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su mente que le hacia retomar la sed de sangre y odio.

-En dos minutos el Daimahogan será incontrolable, y a ti aun te quedan cuatro minutos antes de que se desbloquee la técnica, a ver como sales de esta Naruto-kun…

El holograma de Naruto se dejo caer por completo al suelo agarrándose la cabeza por el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo. Shinishi mientras reía descaradamente viendo como su objetivo estaba cada vez más y más cerca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un exhausto Yamato se encontraba en posición de flor de loto con su mano derecha hacia el frente realizando la técnica propia del difunto primer Hokage para contener la locura de Naruto.

A su lado se encontraban Sasuke y Kakashi con el Sharingan activado esperando actuar si se les necesitaba.

-Mierda, Naruto se esta tardando demasiado…-, hablo preocupada Tsunade mientras veía como Naruto intentaba librarse de la atadura de madera creada por Yamato.

Todos veían con miedo al rubio que tenían en frente, no era el Naruto que todos conocían, ahora era una bestia, era aun más aterrador que la vez que Naruto dejo libre la sexta cola de Kyubi en una de las peleas con Akatsuki.

De pronto algo les asusto aun mas, un chakra de color amarillo comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Naruto, los ojos del chico cambiaron por completo al amarillo característico del Daimahogan, pensando que eso era lo peor, un aura negra se mezclo con la amarilla característica del Kekei Genkai de Naruto, haciendo que este aumentase considerablemente su masa muscular. Por si fuera poco, el chakra de Kyubi hizo acto de presencia, rodeando la pupila de Naruto con un color rojo intenso, sus uñas crecieron so suficiente hasta convertirse en peligrosas garras, y sus colmillos salieron a la luz, el Daimahogan había tomado posesión del poder de Kyubi.

-Maldita sea esto no lo puedo controlar por mas tiempo, se me va de las manos…-, decía al borde de la inconciencia por el esfuerzo Yamato, todos veían como el poder del capitán estaba empezando a ceder ante el infinito poder de Naruto.

De un momento a otro, Yamato cayo inconciente en el suelo, había gastado todo su chakra en unos minutos, y no para contener al Kyubi, sino a un Kekei Genkai, que requería de mucho más chakra.

Una explosión retumbo alrededor de todos, los problemas no dejaban de aparecer.

-Y AHORA QUE DIABLOS PASA…?-, grito Sasuke desesperado ante la inesperada explosión.

-NOS ATACAN…-, todos giraron su rostro en dirección a donde provenían los gritos y se encontraron con cientos de cuerpos saliendo de la tierra y otros cayendo del cielo.

-De donde han salido?-, pregunto incrédulo Kakashi,-…no sentí en ningún momento su presencia.

-Por que no están vivos Kakashi…-, hablo Jiraiya,-…mira.

El sannin señalo en dirección a uno de los ninjas que salían de la tierra, Kakashi lo observo con su Sharingan y pudo ver que no poseía circulación de chakra.

-Son invocaciones, ha usado un Edo Tensei masivo…-, dijo incrédulo al ver como no paraban de aparecer ninjas que comenzaban a atacar indiscriminadamente.

-Es una variación del Edo Tensei, estos ninjas no tienen conciencia, solo atacan indiscriminadamente, son como animales…-, hablo Tsunade al ver la forma de atacar de sus enemigos.

De pronto, otra explosión llamo la atención de todos, solo que esta fue demasiado cerca de donde estaban ellos. Debido al polvo que levanto la onda expansiva, ninguno veía nada y se encontraban tosiendo por la tierra que se introdujo en sus pulmones.

Con dificultad, comenzaron a recobrar la calma. El polvo comenzó a disiparse lentamente, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el sitio del que provino la explosión, cual fue la sorpresa de los presentes, al ver a un Naruto rodeado por un chakra de tres colores, negro, amarillo y rojo, en su rostro y su mirada, una expresión llena de odio, y sus manos en posición de ataque.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, ignorando por completo la batalla que libraban los ejércitos contra los ninjas sin conciencia, su verdadero problema era Naruto.

-Sangre fresca…-, la tétrica voz de Naruto helo la piel de todos, su tono era mas grave y siniestro, completamente opuesto a la voz amable del Naruto que conocían,-…me divertiré mucho con vosotros.

Naruto lamió sus labios mientras miraba a todos los presentes, de pronto, una mano salio de la tierra tomándole por los pies, cuando salio la cabeza, se pudo observar que era uno de los ninjas que estaban atacando al ejercito.

Naruto le sostuvo la mirada al ser sin conciencia durante unos segundos, como preguntándole el porque le agarraba los pies. De pronto, en un movimiento tan rápido como un rayo, Naruto clavo un kunai justo en medio de los ojos del shinobi, y comenzó a removerlo como si de un montón de tierra se tratase haciendo que pedazos de hueso, carne y cerebro comenzase a fluir.

-No me toques cabron…-, Sakura observaba aterrorizada el comportamiento de Naruto, el miedo y la impotencia comenzó a invadir su ser, no sabia que hacer para detener a eso que se había apoderado de su amado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El holograma de Naruto había dejado de moverse hacia ya un par minutos, la técnica que le había aplicado Shinishi a Naruto para que no regresase ya había perdido su efecto, pero el holograma no se deshacía. Solo estaba ahí, de pie, con los ojos de color amarillo y rojo fijados en un punto de la nada.

-Debes estar pasándola bien, verdad Naruto-kun…?

Shinishi comenzó a reír siniestramente, era la típica risa de un loco, un enfermo mental, un ser malvado.

-Tu serás el siguiente…-, Shinishi dejo de reír de golpe al escuchar las palabras del holograma que ahora le estaba viendo,-…será divertido despedazar tu cuerpo con mis colmillos basura humana…

Shinishi clavo su mirada en Naruto, ya no habían dos personalidades, ni tres, si se partía de la hipotética situación de que Kyubi también formase parte, no, ahora, eso que le estaba amenazando, ese individuo que le observaba con gran odio y deseos de matar, era Naruto, solo que estaba poseído por la maldad del Daimahogan…

-Ahora eres como yo Naruto-kun…-, fue lo ultimo que pudo decir Shinishi antes de que el holograma de Naruto comenzara a desaparecer con la brisa que se adentraba en el interior de la cueva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuerpos, cientos de cuerpos de las invocaciones de Shinishi rodeaban a Naruto, un Naruto eufórico, que disfrutaba con la improvisada masacre que estaba teniendo lugar.

-Son demasiado débiles, debería ir y atacar a los ninjas de la hoja, seguro que ellos me darían mas diversión…-, decía Naruto mientras apartaba con una patada uno de los cuerpos.

Sus compañeros se dieron cuenta como el se comenzaba a acercar hacia ellos, pudieron deducir, que lejos de querer hablar, lo que quería era aniquilarlos, lo podían ver en sus ojos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo…KAKASHI, SASUKE, DETENEDLO AHORA MISMO…-, ordeno Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama es imposible, el Sharingan no puede hacer nada con el Daimahogan…

Las palabras de Kakashi erizo el pelo de más de uno de los presentes, la última esperanza que tenían, y no podía hacer nada. Se suponía que iban a luchar de la mano de Naruto, no contra el.

-Que pasa Konoha…?, deberíais aprovechar, ahora si soy un demonio, no como cuando era niño, vamos, gritad, insultadme, se que lo deseáis…-, todos estaban confundidos con las palabras que decía Naruto mientras se iba acercando poco a poco,-…malditos traidores, nunca fuisteis capaces de ayudarme, siempre me lo dejasteis muy difícil, nunca tuve una vida sencilla…-, la culpa se apodero de mas de uno de los presentes,-…vosotros creíais que el dolor era eso que sentisteis cuando Kyubi ataco a la aldea y mato a cientos, o eso que sentisteis cuando murieron vuestros familiares en la Gran Guerra Ninja…-, Naruto dirigió su mirada a Tsunade,-…pero en realidad el verdadero dolor, es no sentir ese dolor que vosotros sentisteis, hubiese preferido vivir con unos padres que me maltrataban, o con un familiar que abusase de mi, incluso tener una familia que tiempo después de vivir con ellos se me fuese arrebatada…-, Sasuke se sintió ofendido,-…cualquier cosa era mejor mientras no estuviese solo, como lo estuve durante tantos años…

La culpa y la vergüenza invadió los corazones de todos los presentes, directa o indirectamente habían hecho a Naruto eso que el tanto odiaba, eso que le hacia sentir tan mal, eso que le causaba tanto dolor.

-NARUTO…-, grito una desconsolada Sakura,-…QUE PASO CON ESO QUE ME DIJISTE QUE NOS QUERIAS PROTEGER A TODOS, QUE ESE ERA TU CAMINO DEL NINJA…

El rubio dio una fugaz mirada a la chica, quien derramaba sin para sus lagrimas, unas lagrimas cargadas de dolor, sufrimiento y… culpa.

-Puede que deje hacer a Shinishi toda esa mierda que quiere, de esa forma recibiréis vuestro merecido…

Las palabras de Naruto alarmaron a todos, y la reacción no se hizo esperar.

-Esto necesita medidas drásticas…TSUNADE, CUBREME MIENTRAS ME PREPARO…-, Jiraiya se pinto dos líneas adicionales en su cara, y comenzó a concentrase.

-Mierda, el pervertido este usara el modo ermitaño, TODOS TOMAD POSICIONES…-, ordeno Tsunade haciendo que los ninjas elite formasen un circulo perfecto alrededor del sannin.

Naruto ante la reacción de sus compañeros, dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara y se puso en posición de ataque mientras sacaba uno de sus kunais.

-Esto será muy divertido…-, Naruto comenzó a acumular su inestable chakra en el kunai, haciendo que sus compañeros, debido al temor y la incertidumbre, den un paso hacia atrás,-…tenéis miedo Konoha?

El tono burlesco y lleno de superioridad de Naruto hizo que muchos sintiesen rabia, una rabia que despertó el instinto salvaje de uno de ellos.

-NO TE BURLES DE NOSOTROS CABRON…-, Kiba salto con sus garrar listas para degollar en dirección a Naruto.

-KIBA NO…-, grito sin ningún resultado un Yamato recién recuperado de su perdida de chakra.

Naruto, en un movimiento indetectable, esquivo el potentísimo ataque del Inuzuka que abrió un gran agujero en la tierra.

-Mierda a donde se fue…

-Detrás de ti, mi canino amigo…

Kiba, comenzó a sentir por primera vez el temor de lo que es tener a la muerte tan cerca. Pudo observar como un Rasengan de gran inestabilidad, se había formado en la mano de Naruto, un Rasengan que el ya no podría esquivar, y que de seguro lo mataría.

-NARUTO NO LO HAGAS…-, grito Tsunade intentando persuadir al rubio, este le dirigió su diabólica mirada a la mujer que intento comportarse como algo que no fuese una líder.

De nuevo, con su aterradora velocidad, Naruto se poso justo en frente de Tsunade, haciendo que esta vez ella fuese la que sintiese miedo.

-Es divertido ver el temor en vuestros ojos….-, Naruto sonreía sin despegar su mirada de la de la Hokage,-…Kage Bunshin No Jutsu…-, las palabras dichas casi en un susurro no fueron impedimento para que un numero de clones igual al de ninjas que rodeaba a Jiraiya se posase en frente de cada uno de ellos, cada uno llevaba un Rasengan tricolor.

El hecho de que fuese su amigo y no el enemigo quien los haya acorralado, frustro a mas de uno, atrás de ellos, no muy lejos, Atsuko seguía liderando la pelea que tenían con las invocaciones, Tsunade en el fondo agradecía que la chica hubiese decidido intentar alejar a las tropas mientras Naruto regresaba de su trance, ya que no seria testigo de este aterrador espectáculo.

-Naruto…-, Sakura fue la primera que le dirigió una palabra al Naruto que tenia en frente, ya que ninguno se atrevía a provocarlo,-…por que te dejas llevar por ese odio…

Sakura extendió su mano e intento acariciar el rostro lleno de maldad del rubio, pero este, antes de que se diera el contacto, la detuvo con su mano derecha.

-Que piensas hacer Sakura-chan…?, acaso vas a usar tus privilegiados dotes médicos para anular mi bunshin?, déjame decirte que el que tienes en frente no es un clon, soy el original, me cambie con Tsunade por que quería ver tu reacción, y por lo que veo tienes agallas…-, Sakura le siguió mirando a los ojos, el rubio apretaba cada vez mas y mas fuerte la mano de la chica que no se quejaba por el intenso dolor que sentía en su muñeca.

-No quiero verte sufrir Naruto, se que estas sufriendo, déjame ayudarte…

-Sufrir…-, Naruto escupió,-…quien te dijo a ti que yo estaba sufriendo, el hecho de que todos estéis a mi merced me hace muy feliz, me da una gran satisfacción.

-Por que lo haces Naruto?-, pregunto de nuevo al borde de las lagrimas Sakura.

-Por que quiero daros una verdadera razón para que me odiéis, no como antes, que lo hacíais por que os lo decían…

-No te odiamos, te queremos…

-Querer?, que sabes tu, la niña caprichosa que se quiso vender al heredero Uchiha para que le prestase atención…

Un golpe hizo que Naruto girase su rostro bruscamente hacia su derecha, Sakura le había propinado una bofetada.

-Era una niña, tu no sabes nada…-, dijo derramando cataratas de lagrimas la chica de pelo rosa.

-Y parece que aun sigues siéndolo Sakura-chan…-, Naruto deshizo el Rasengan y se limpio la sangre que broto de su boca por el golpe de Sakura,-…por que pegas como una niña.

-No conseguirás provocarme Naruto, yo te quiero, y no pienso hacerte daño…

-Hace mucho tiempo que me hiciste daño Sakura, tanto que me sentí morir, así que un golpe más o un golpe menos de tu parte no marcaría ninguna diferencia…

Esta vez, los ojos de Naruto ya no expresaban odio, ni maldad, sino un infinito dolor, un dolor que pedía a gritos ayuda. Sakura, sintió como caía a lo más bajo, sabia a que se refería, unos días después de que Sasuke regreso a la villa, se reunió con este para aclarar las cosas, y al parecer Naruto les había visto y malinterpreto la situación.

_**Sakura Flash Back**_

_Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban recostados sobre el puente que antaño servia como punto de encuentro del equipo siete._

_-Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos…-, dijo entre susurros un nostálgico Sasuke, que sonreía sinceramente mientras veía el agua correr debajo suyo._

_-Si, a mi también…-, Sakura le sonrió amablemente, y este, contra todo pronostico le regreso la sonrisa haciendo que esta se sonrojase levemente._

_El apacible silencio reino por unos instantes en el lugar, lo único que hablaba, era el río que golpeteaba con las rocas y las ramas de los árboles que danzaban con el viento._

_-De que querías hablar Sakura…?-, pregunto Sasuke que regreso su mirada al pequeño río._

_-Te e echado mucho de menos, pensé que no regresarías…-, susurro Sakura._

_Un ruido de movimiento en las ramas de los árboles cercanos llamaron la atención de la chica, por un momento creyó sentir una presencia, pero luego lo ignoro por completo._

_-Por suerte Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas…-, hablo Sasuke ante el silencio de su compañera._

_-Si, tienes razón, de el quería hablarte…-, Sasuke observo el rostro preocupado de su compañera y se temió lo peor._

_-Le sucede algo a Naruto…?_

_-NO…no, por favor no digas eso ni de broma, no se que haría si algo le pasase a Naruto…-, Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapo instintivamente la boca._

_-Así que de eso se trata…-, Sasuke dibujo de nuevo una sonrisa en su rostro,-…desde hace cuanto me libere de ti?-, Sasuke pudo sentir por primera vez la fuerza de Sakura enfurecida, ya que el golpe que le produjo una enorme contusión en la cabeza,-…mierda, por que coño me pegas…_

_-Naruto hubiera dicho 'eres mala Sakura-chan…', o 'Sakura-chan eso duele…', pero nunca me respondería de la manera como tu lo has hecho…-, Sasuke no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía._

_-Me estas diciendo que te enamoraste del idiota por que no se queja cuando le pegas?_

_De nuevo un golpe dio en la cabeza de Sasuke._

_-Definitivamente no se por que me enamore de ti cuando era niña, además, pensé que eras mas listo…-, Sasuke intentaba calmar su dolor de cabeza mientras acariciaba la zona golpeada,-…el nunca diría nada que me lastimase, nunca haría nada que me hiciese daño, siempre me cuida, y siempre me da ánimos, es la única persona que me entiende, y cuando estoy con el me siento feliz, siento que no necesito nada mas…bueno, puede que necesite algo mas cuando estoy con el, pero eso ya vendrá luego…-, Sakura se sonrojo peligrosamente, anoto como nota mental, pensar bien lo que dice la próxima vez._

_-Me alegro…-, fue lo único que respondió Sasuke._

_-En serio?_

_-Si, te quiero, pero como una amiga, como una hermana, como mi compañera de equipo, en cambio, ese tonto lleva toda la vida enamorado de ti, desde que éramos niños, tu y yo nunca hubiésemos hecho buena pareja._

_Sakura le sonrió amablemente, ambos se quedaron ahí, sin decir nada, dejando que el tiempo pasase, esperando por la siguiente la misión, la misión de vencer a los Akatsuki que quedaban._

_**Fin Sakura Flash Back**_

-Tú estuviste allí cuando hable con Sasuke hace diez años…

-Si, me fui antes de que hicieras tu estupida confesión a Sasuke, no quería presenciar esa escena tan deprimente…-, dijo con un forzado sarcasmo Naruto.

Sakura bajo la mirada, Naruto ya no tenia aprisionada la mano, esta bajo ambas manos, sentía como el dolor le invadía todo su ser, un malentendido, un tonto y sin sentido malentendido había empujado a Naruto a esa misión, la misión que lo aparto de ella durante diez años, la misión que tenia como consecuencia el sacrificio de Naruto.

-Debiste quedarte unos minutos más aquella vez…

-Para que?, para ver como el te rechazaba de nuevo y tu corrías a mis brazos buscando consuelo, y yo, como el idiota que soy, te doy ánimos para que no te rindas?, no, gracias pero no…

-Si te hubieses quedado, tal vez si habría corrido a tus brazos, pero no para llorar…

-A no?, entonces para que, para golpearme por espiar?

-No, para esto…

Sakura desarmo por completo a Naruto, había aprisionado el rostro de Naruto con sus delicadas manos y se había fundido en un tierno beso con el rubio.

Solo era un beso superficial, no había movimientos, ambos estaban inmóviles, sobretodo Naruto, que tenia sus ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía moverse, era como si Sakura le hubiese arrebatado todas sus fuerzas.

-Tendré que disculparme con Ino por lo que acabo de hacer…-, dijo Sakura cuando deshizo el beso.

Naruto siguió ahí, de pie, inmóvil, todos había presenciado la conversación y por supuesto la forma como la medico dio fin a la discusión, dejándolos a todos completamente asombrados por la valentía que había tenido la chica, ya que con Naruto en aquel estado, no se sabia de que manera reaccionaria.

Uno a uno los clones de sombra fueron desapareciendo, Naruto cayo de rodillas inconciente, el chakra tricolor que le rodeaba desapareció por completo, y el aura maléfica que desprendía también.

-NARUTO…-, grito Sakura, quien inmediatamente agarro a Naruto para evitar que cayese de lleno en el suelo,-…INO VEN A AYUDARME…-, llamo Sakura a su amiga, la aludida acudió enseguida.

-Te has vuelto muy atrevida e Sakura…-, dijo con tono amigable Ino quien sacaba una cantimplora para darle un poco al ahora inconciente y sudoroso Naruto.

-Lo siento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, te prometo que no me interpondré en vuestra relación…

-De que hablas?-, pregunto confundida Ino mientras retiraba la cantimplora de los labios de Naruto.

-Se que sois pareja, os vi cuando hablasteis en el bosque hace varias horas…-, Sakura escondió la mirada intentando no encontrarse con los ojos de su amiga.

-Eres pésima espía…-, dijo con aires de superioridad Ino llamando la atención de su amiga,-… si hubieses espiado como es debido, sabrías que Naruto-kun me rechazo y que ahora somos muy buenos amigos…-, Ino dibujo una gran pero forzada sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ino…

-No pasa nada, ya sabia a lo que me arriesgaba, además, prefiero que seas tú y no otra la que se quede con Naruto-kun.

Sakura sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga que ahora estaba limpiando delicadamente el rostro cansando de Naruto, que iba recuperando lentamente la conciencia.

-Sa…Sakura-chan…-, logro decir el rubio,-…que a pasado?

-No recuerdas nada?-, Naruto negó con dificultad, tenia los ojos entreabiertos, Sakura sonrió al ver que había recuperado el tono azul que tanto le gustaba,-…no importa, lo que importa es que volviste a ser tu.

Sakura se aferro con fuerza a Naruto, que no comprendía que era lo que sucedía.

-He vuelto a causar problemas con el Daimahogan, verdad?-, hablo Naruto triste.

-No ha sido tu culpa Naruto, eso toma el control de ti y…

-No Sakura-chan, el Daimahogan es la exteriorización de mi lado oscuro, soy yo el que actúa, no hay más personalidades dentro de mí, Kyubi es el único que toma el control de mi cuerpo, cuando uso el Daimahogan soy yo que me dejo llevar por la ira y la desesperación, no hay nadie más…

Naruto estaba realmente afectado, Sakura le acaricio tiernamente intentando reconfortarle. Ino observaba la escena con un poco de celos pero con alegría a la vez, definitivamente habían nacido para estar juntos.

-Habéis visto lo que ha pasado…-, decía confundido Kakashi.

-Yo no me entero de nada de lo que pasa aquí…-, dijo Sasuke.

-Me parece que sobramos, me sentí muy incomodo cuando se besaron…-, añadió Yamato.

-LISTO YA TENGO MI MODO ERMITAÑO COMPLETO-, todos giraron sus rostros y se encontraron con un Jiraiya en modo ermitaño y con dos ranas en sus hombros.

-Jiraiya-chan, creo que estas perdiendo facultades, nos has llamado tarde…

-Tienes razón mamá, Jiraiya-chan nos ha llamado para nada…-, el sapo viejo giro su rostro y al encontrarse con el de Jiraiya dio un salto de miedo,-…vaya Jiraiya-chan, con los años te vez mas feo en el modo ermitaño.

Jiraiya se dejo caer al suelo ante su esfuerzo desperdiciado, todos veían como los anfibios colaboradores del sannin se burlaban de este.

Mientras, ajenos a todo, Sakura ayudaba a levantar a un agotado y cabizbajo Naruto el cual le constaba mantener el equilibrio.

-Sakura-chan, debo hacer algo antes de continuar, esta vez no habrá Daimahogan ni nada, así que no hay nada de que preocuparnos, vale?

Sakura asintió nerviosa, Naruto cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, comenzando un viaje, esta vez a su interior.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bueno, esta vez tuvimos solo un review, no esta mal de momento, bueno a responderlo:

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Bueno, me gusta que te guste, aunque a la historia le queda realmente poco, así que lo mas seguro es que el final lo veamos en esta semana, son 22 capítulos en total (se me había olvidado, creí que eran 20, que memoria la mía, me hago viejo), y el mas largo fue publicado la vez anterior, no esta, así que ya no habrán capítulos largos, solo queda la recta final, así que espero que disfrutes tu y los que lean de lo que queda de historia.

Bueno, no se por que se me metió en la cabeza que eran 20 capítulos, si tengo escritos 22, ya me mandare revisar la memora, a lo mejor me compro el Brain Trainer a ver si esto mejora, no me extraña que me quede en blanco en los exámenes de la universidad.

Este capitulo fue un poco corto, pero vamos, que de ahora en adelante pasaran cosas realmente importantes que harán que la historia sea aun mas difícil de predecir, ya lo veréis.

Bueno e hablado más de la cuenta, muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos estamos leyendo.

El próximo capitulo: Deseos.


	21. Chapter 19: Deseos

Bueno, aquí un capitulo mas, llegando casi al final, final, no va mas de esta historia, es un capitulo sumamente importante en cuanto a argumento se refiere y ya os daréis cuenta por que. Es un capitulo relativamente corto, pero para que mas, aquí se cuenta lo que se debe, no mas, si me hubiese enrollado mucho, seguro que me cargaría la tensión que estoy intentando provocar.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 19: Deseos**

_De nuevo la maldita oscuridad, la sensación de vacío, de nada, la infinita soledad. En su estado de trance Naruto no podía ver nada, solo un interminable color negro, en ese tétrico y aterrador vacío, la única luz que iluminaba, era la producida por el mismo gracias a su chakra azul._

_-Vienes a preguntar por algo de lo que ya sabes la respuesta Uzumaki…?-, retumbo una voz que parecía venir de todos lados._

_-Solo e venido a saber en que condiciones estaré para la batalla…-, respondió el rubio a la nada._

_-Optaste por usar ese poder maldito, y la condición era que no lo hicieras, el trato se rompió…_

_-NO PUEDES DECIR ESO MINOS, TENIA QUE HACERLO, TENIA QUE USAR ESE PODER PARA ENCONTRAR A SHINISHI…-, grito Naruto desesperado, inmediatamente, apareció al lado del rubio el temido juez del otro mundo._

_-Tu sabes que eso no es cierto, tu sabes que con tu propio poder puedes hacer muchas cosas, pero eres como el, como Orochimaru, como Sasuke cuando se fue, como todos esos a los que te has enfrentado para, según tu, proteger a tus seres queridos, solo buscas el camino fácil…_

_Naruto se sintió derrumbarse, siempre se esforzó por ser el mejor, siempre lo tenia mas difícil que los demás por no ser tan listo, nunca nadie se preocupo por estar atento a sus entrenamientos, incluso Jiraiya, que solo le daba la teoría del entrenamiento, le enseñaba un poco de practica y le dejaba el resto del trabajo a el._

_Al principio pensaba que nadie le estimaba lo suficiente como para estar siempre con el, la verdad es que el agradecía eso. Naruto sonrió nostálgicamente._

_-Cuando estaba entrenando para dominar mi afinidad elemental y pase a la tercera fase de mi entrenamiento Kakashi-sensei me pregunto se quería que estuviese mas tiempo conmigo para supervisar mas de cerca mi entrenamiento, se disculpo por solo observar y no darme mas pistas para entender como iban las cosas, yo inmediatamente me negué a que lo hiciera, y no por que estuviese pensando que sentía lastima por mi ni mucho menos, la verdad es que le dije que no lo hiciera por que "cuando me esfuerzo mas de lo normal, y consigo lo que quiero, siempre termino sintiéndome mejor de lo normal", Kakashi-sensei me sonrió y seguimos con el estilo de entrenamiento, supongo que ahora debería haber sido igual no?..._

_Minos asintió, en un principio pensó que se sentiría débil y derrotado por perder el trato que le daría mas poder, pero no, se sentía arrepentido, y sucio consigo mismo por usar los mismos métodos que sus enemigos, ahora, como le había dicho Minos, era como ellos._

_-El poder que has conseguido hasta ahora no se te quitara…_

_-Pero tú dijiste…_

_-Cambie de opinión…-, Minos giro su rostro escondiendo un sonrojo, Naruto sonrió amablemente, uno de los poderosísimos jueces del infierno había cedido ante un humano no por compasión sino por respeto, definitivamente eso solo se veía en las leyendas,-…pero como te dije ahora solo dispones de tu poder, el que tienes hasta ahora, si usas el poder de los Uzumaki puede que todo este perdido, ya no tomare tu cuerpo en caso de emergencia, así que todo depende de ti…_

_Naruto analizaba la situación detenidamente, ahora si que necesitaba del poder de sus compañeros, el trabajo en equipo de todos seria esencial._

_-Discúlpame Naruto-san, debo irme unos minutos, mis superiores me llaman…_

_Naruto solo asintió confundido, el no había escuchado a nadie llamar a Minos. Mientras Naruto comenzaba a plantearse teorías sobre una posible esquizofrenia de Minos, este desapareció entre las sombras, en eso, Naruto sintió algo en su interior._

_-__**"Se llama telepatía mocoso, solo la pueden usar seres celestiales, es comunicarse con la mente"**__-, hablo Kyubi ante el desespero de Naruto por no entender la situación._

_-"O sea, como tu y yo"._

_-__**"No idiota, no vez que yo ya estoy en tu mente, me comunico por tu mente por que estoy dentro de ella"**_

_-"Pero es telepatía, nos comunicamos con los pensamientos"_

_-__**"Déjalo mocoso, eres un caso perdido, y pensar que te tenia en muy alta estima"**_

_Naruto iba a responderle algo cuando Minos reapareció en escena, estaba con una sonrisa cómplice, casi triunfadora._

_-Tengo buenas noticias…-, Naruto le miro confundido,-…los de arriba han escuchado nuestra conversación y les has impresionado…_

_-Me darán otra oportunidad con el trato?_

_-No…-, Naruto se dejo caer decepcionado,-…algo mucho mejor, te han concedido el derecho a dos deseos, obviamente los deseos se ven limitados a ciertas condiciones…-, Naruto se incorporo y presto mas atención,-…la primera, ninguno de los deseos puede ser del estilo "deseo otros tres deseos", si pides algo así se te negara por completo…_

_-Entendido, nada de pedir deseos extra…_

_-Bien, en segundo lugar no puedes pedir que se te de mas poder, puedes pedir un arma legendaria o algo así, pero nada de poder…_

_-Bien, ni pedir chakra extra ni pedir deseos extra, esto esta chupado…_

_-Por ultimo lo mas importante, no puedes pedir que acabemos con Shinishi, por que seria casi lo mismo que con el Daimahogan, usar el camino fácil, has entendido Naruto-san?_

_-Si, y como e entendido pediré mi primer deseo…_

_-Ya tan pronto?, no lo piensas un poquito?..._

_-No, lo quiero ya…-, Naruto mostró una de sus entrañables sonrisas desarmando a Minos que no pudo hacer mas que conformarse._

_-Vale, esta bien, dime que quieres…_

_Naruto tomo un semblante serio y se comenzó a acercar a donde estaba Minos, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, le miro a los ojos directamente, y sin quitarle la mirada dijo._

_-Deseo que todos los guerreros que perderemos y que hemos perdido en esta guerra revivan cuando todo esto haya terminado, solo esos que luchaban de nuestro lado, no quiero que reviva Shinishi o Enki…_

_Minos asintió seriamente, pero en su rostro había preocupación._

_-El deseo se puede cumplir, pero…_

_-Pero…?_

_-Quien formula el deseo nunca viene incluido, este es un deseo altruista, por tanto si tu mueres no revivirás, entendido?, además, estos deseos no son para tu beneficio, sino para el bien del mundo y para que la batalla sea mas fácil. Has desperdiciado un deseo en algo que aun no ha sucedido, algo que puede que nunca pase si la guerra no termina hoy, podrías haberlo utilizado en pedir la lanza de los cuatro montes o la espada de los cinco elementos, pero lo usaste en tus amigos, te admiro y a la vez pienso que puede que seas un tonto, el futuro lo dirá._

_-A mi no me importa no volver a la vida, mientras que mis seres queridos puedan salir bien de esta guerra, esta maldita guerra que formo alguien de mi familia y que nunca debió darse, no me importa nada, debo liberarlos, mi deber como ultimo Uzumaki que soy es hacerlo, y si con eso tengo que dar mi vida, la daré gustoso…_

_Minos cada vez estaba mas sorprendido con lo maduro e inteligente que podría llegar a ser Naruto, puede que si, a lo mejor, el deseo no era lo mas correcto, nadie le garantizaba ganar, pero cuando Minos observaba sus ojos mientras decía esas palabras tan esperanzadoras, el se sentía ganador, sentía que Naruto podría hacer el milagro, ese milagro que sus superiores no harían._

_-Mucha suerte Naruto-san, espero no verte pronto…_

_-Eso no lo sabemos Minos, al menos yo no lo se, tu eres el que controla esas cosas, y estoy seguro que sabes mi destino, y no me importa, además, por que me deseas suerte, no la necesito, soy el gran Naruto Uzumaki, quien diablos te crees que soy?, salvare a todos, ya veras como lo hago._

_Naruto comenzó desaparecer del universo temporal con una gran sonrisa y dejando a Minos un poco mas tranquilo, este sonreía débilmente al joven shinobi que llevaría de ahora en adelante el destino ya escrito de la humanidad._

_-No solo tienes el poder de tu madre, tú tienes un gran poder, el poder de los Namikaze, Celestine…_

_-Que?_

_-Pregúntaselo a tu sensei, seguro te dará una respuesta…_

_Naruto desapareció por completo de aquel oscuro lugar, dejando a un Minos satisfecho por la labor, que también comenzó a desaparecer mientras se preguntaba si tardaría mucho en suceder eso que ya estaba escrito._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura sostenía el rostro de Naruto sobre su regazo, sus compañeros habían hecho un circulo alrededor de ellos para protegerlos mientras el se recuperaba.

Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, se sentía muy feliz de que al final el no tuviese nada con Ino, ya que eso le daría mas oportunidades para culminar eso que quería decirle a Naruto tantos años atrás. De pronto, ella pudo notar como el abría poco a poco los ojos.

-CHICOS YA ESTA DESPERTANDO…

-Sakura….chan…-, el rubio le brindo una sonrisa llena de cariño a la rubia que le respondió con el mismo gesto.

-Par de tórtolos, dejad de coquetearos y levantaos que tenemos cosas que hacer…-, hablo Jiraiya haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen furiosamente.

Naruto se comenzó a incorporar con dificultad, Sakura no podía evitar tener cara de preocupación al ver el estado de Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, tienes una píldora del soldado…?

-Naruto, no creo que sea prudente que te tomes una píldora ahora, lo mejor será que te recuperes por ti mismo…

-Sakura-chan, por favor, necesito la ayuda de todos, y en este momento necesito la píldora del soldado, si no me la das nos retrasaremos y esta guerra nunca terminara y el podrá aprovecharse de mi estado débil, así que por favor, dame la maldita pastilla ahora mismo…-, Naruto estaba realmente enojado, Sakura se sintió ofendida, triste, nunca le había hablado de esa forma, ni cuando ella intento interferir en la pelea con Sasuke en el techo del hospital, incluso aquella ocasión fue amable al reprocharle, pero ahora ella había notado un tono mas fuerte y menos educado.

-Tienes razón Naruto, toma la pastilla…-, Sakura le entrego en sus manos una píldora, Naruto no se tomo la molestia de agradecerle y se la trago, sintiendo como comenzaba a recuperar fuerzas.

-Muy bien nos vamos, la estrategia a cambiado radicalmente…-, los presentes se giraron hacia Naruto sin deshacer su posición de ataque.

-De que hablas Naruto? Acaso ya no tendremos que hacer de refuerzo fuera del templo?-, pregunto Shikamaru.

-Se nota que eres el más listo de la aldea, ahora me acompañareis al templo, lucharemos juntos…

Todos sonrieron, desde el principio querían hacer eso, la idea de Naruto de enfrentarse solo a Shinishi no les gustaba, sabían que el era el único que podía plantarle cara, y aun así, se sentían menospreciados, eran ninjas de elite, leyendas en muchos sitios, habían trabajado mucho para hacer que sus nombres fueran los mas solicitados en misiones importantes. Ahora, la misión por la que muchos, por no decir todos, estaban esperando, una misión de rango alpha, la misión de salvar el mundo, hacían parte de ella, y ahora era parte activa, de todos ellos dependía el futuro del mundo.

Naruto le hizo señas a Sasuke, Kakashi, Kiba, y a Neji para que se acercasen, los aludidos hicieron caso y se aproximaron al rubio.

-Vosotros iréis al frente, el templo esta a unas cuatro horas de aquí, vuestra labor será sencilla, Neji se encargara de buscar trampas, Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei de desactivar Genjutsus, y Kiba de detectar algún posible ataque sorpresa, así que por razones obvias iréis en frente…-, los shinobis asintieron como aprobación al plan.

Luego, Naruto se acerco a los hermanos de la arena, y llamo a Tsunade y a Jiraiya.

-Debido a vuestro potencial, os encargareis de la defensa, cualquier ataque lo neutralizareis, además deberéis protegerlas a ellas…-, Naruto giro su cabeza hacia dos chicas,-…Ino-chan y Sakura-chan son nuestras médicos mas competentes, sin ofender Tsunade-sama, y debemos velar por su seguridad.

-Y yo que haré Naruto-kun…-, la tímida Hinata se intento hacer notar apareciendo por atrás de Naruto.

-Estarás conmigo en la retaguardia, usaras tu Byakugan para detectar un avance de las tropas, yo te apoyare en esa labor, entendido?

Hinata sonrió alegre, estaría con su queridísimo Naruto durante el trayecto, aunque solo fuese una misión y aunque ella no tuviera ninguna oportunidad con eso le bastaba.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado, mas específicamente donde estaban Ino y Sakura.

-Chica con suerte…-, resoplo Ino,-…por razones como esta a veces me pregunto si elegí bien al ser ninja medico, debí convertirme en espía, no se me da mal, tu que piensas Sakura…

-Me da igual…-, dijo enojada Sakura,-…por mi como si se fuera con Miss Konoha, ya es un adulto y sabe lo que quiere…

-Estas celosa?

-Yo?, de que hablas, como podría estar celoso de un tipo tan repelente, tonto, impulsivo, fuerte…-, Sakura dio un suspiro lleno de sentimiento,-…rubio, con unos ojos como el cielo, tierno, y con esa sonrisa que me… que me…

Al darse cuenta de lo que decía, se apresuro a taparse la boca para dejar de decir tonterías que la delatasen delante de su amiga.

-Lo sabia, tu le quieres con toda tu alma, y creo que el también te quiere a ti…

Sakura le miro confundida y con cierta expresión de incredulidad.

-De que hablas, acaso no has visto como me a hablado?

-Tienes razón frontuda, no debió hablarte de esa manera, pero debes saber que el tenia razón, y además esta bajo mucha presión, es normal que reaccione agresivamente, hasta yo lo haría…

-Tu siempre reaccionarias así, vives con la ulcera alterada…-, se burlo Sakura, causando que Ino le diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Vez, hasta te pareces a Naruto en ocasiones, no se por que aun no se lo has dicho…

-Se lo diré cuando esto termine…

-Sabes muy bien que cuando esto termine lo mas seguro es que Naruto-kun no venga con nosotros…-, Sakura se quedo en silencio, la rubia tenia razón, Naruto nunca insinuó que el sobreviviría, incluso cuando pidió ayuda seguía con pocas esperanzas.

La kunoichi se puso en pie dejando a Ino desconcertada ante lo que quería hacer.

-Que piensas hacer Sakura?-, pregunto Ino.

-Intentare hacer que Naruto me prometa que volverá, recuerda que el nunca rompe una promesa…-, Sakura miro sonriente a su amiga la cual le respondió con el mismo gesto, la ninja medico se agarraría a la única pequeña posibilidad que le quedaba para que su ser mas querido volviese.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke se encontraban esperando a que sus compañeros acabasen de recolectar el agua para el trayecto y lavar las posibles futuras heridas, ninguno decía una palabra hasta que Naruto se atrevió a romper el hielo.

-Sasuke…-, llamo la atención del Uchiha, aunque Gaara también le observo,-…hace diez años te pedí que si me pasaba algo cuidarías de Sakura-chan, ¿recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo…-, sonrió el Uchiha.

-Esta vez es diferente, se que no saldré de esta, te pido por favor que la protejas, cuando yo no este dale todo el apoyo que necesite, y si va a estar con alguien prefiero que seas tu…-, Naruto le sonreía amablemente a su amigo esperando una respuesta.

-Lo siento pero no…-, el rubio se quedo en blanco ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo,-…en primer lugar por que ya cumplí con mi promesa durante diez años y regresaste, y en segundo lugar por que ella ya se sabe cuidar sola, no necesita que la cuide nadie, fijo que si me aparezco tratando de ayudarla me mata, yo no soy tan resistente a los golpes de ella como lo eres tu, además, recuerda que tengo un problema pendiente con Ayame-chan…

-La del ramen…?-, pregunto mecánicamente Gaara.

-Si es que Sasuke se emborracho y se acostó con ella…-, Sasuke le dio un fuerte golpe a Naruto que lo dejo tirado en el suelo con una enorme contusión.

-No le andes contando las cosas al Kazekage como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, además, el no tiene por que enterarse de mi vida privada, y tu no estabas diciéndome tu ultima voluntad?, hay que ver lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser…-, espeto furioso el Uchiha mientras agarraba del cuello del chaleco a Naruto ante la mirada sin variación de Gaara.

-Ummm perdón chicos…-, los tres levantaron la mirada y se encontraron con los verdes y alegres ojos de Sakura que les sonreía amablemente,-…Naruto, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro que si Sakura-chan, Sasuke por favor…-, Naruto le señalo a Sasuke su chaleco y este le soltó dejándole caer de bruces al suelo levantando una leve capa de polvo.

El rubio se levanto ágilmente como si nada hubiese pasado, se limpio las ropas de su difunto padre, y con expresión seria se acerco a Sakura.

-Vamos Sakura-chan…-, dijo extendiéndole el brazo a la chica que se sonrojo,-…piénsatelo bien, o le mandare un mensaje al viejo Ichiraku con respecto a tu comportamiento de esa noche y tu posterior huida, recuerda que te ha costado mucho levantar de nuevo la reputación del clan, no lo eches a perder…

-Me chantajeas Naruto?-, hablo furioso y con una vena punzante a punto de explotar en su frente el Uchiha.

-Si, un poquito, pero nada mas, bueno hablaremos en un rato…-, Naruto siguió su camino del brazo de Sakura que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, mientras Sasuke se quedo junto a Gaara que no cambiaba para nada su expresión.

-Y por que no me pidió el favor a mi…? Después de todo yo hubiese dicho que si…-, hablo Gaara sin ningún sentimiento en su voz.

-Tu eres el Kazekage, no puedes estar pendiente de una niña grande como es Sakura, además e visto que esa chica Matsuri esta muy pendiente de ti, y tu de ella…-, Gaara se sonrojo sin cambiar su expresión.

-Cuida tus palabras Uchiha Sasuke, esta conversación nunca se a dado, por tu bien y por el mió, recuerda que ahora se mas de ti…-, Sasuke se arrepintió inmediatamente de su comentario hacia el Kazekage, como pudo olvidar que ahora el también sabia lo de Ayame y el, definitivamente no debió irse a beber esa noche con Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto caminaba contemplando los árboles del bosque acompañado de Sakura, la medico no se había separado ni un momento de Naruto, solo se preocupaba por disfrutar ese momento, no faltaban las palabras, ni las miradas, ella se sentía completa.

-Que me querías decir Sakura-chan?-, pregunto con melodiosa voz y con un tono casi seductor Naruto.

-Prométeme que volverás después de la batalla…-, fue directa, no se preocupo por caldear un poco el ambiente, quería escuchar un "si" lo mas rápido posible.

Naruto le miro un poco confundido, en el fondo se esperaba esa proposición pero no tan pronto.

-Sakura-chan…-, fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios del rubio que no sabia que decir.

-Se que es una posibilidad muy remota, pero se que tu eres capaz de grandes cosas, se que tu puedes hacer de lo imposible posible, por favor, prométeme que volverás…-, las palabras de Sakura eran casi una plegaria, el rostro de ella se lleno de tristeza con solo hablar, Naruto pudo notarlo.

-No puedo prometerte nada, no esta vez…-, la expresión de Sakura se torno aun mas triste, y unas lagrimas amenazaban con surcar su rostro,-…esto viene desde antes, desde que comprobé que era el quien estaba detrás de todo, es mi deber libraros de este problema, sea como sea…

Sakura no resistió mas y comenzó a llorar, a pesar de que las palabras de Naruto estaban también llenas de dolor, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de odio, odio por no luchar mas.

-Me…me estas diciendo…que tu tenias…planeada tu muerte…incluso…incluso antes de que te rescatásemos…?-, Naruto solo asintió tímidamente,-…TE ODIO, COMO PUEDES PENSAR SOLO EN TI…-, la chica comenzó a dar golpes en el pecho del chico que no hacia nada por evitarlo,-…por que…por que te tengo que perder de nuevo…

Sakura se dejo caer débilmente sobre sus rodillas, Naruto se puso a su altura con rostro notoriamente triste; tímidamente, obligo a Sakura a refugiarse en su pecho para que su dolor fuese menor.

-No, no digas eso, yo siempre estaré aquí…-, Naruto se separo un poco de Sakura y señalo tiernamente con su dedo en su frente, haciendo que la chica con dificultad mirase,-…y aquí…-, el dedo de Naruto bajo hacia el pecho a la altura del corazón,-…no quiero que sufráis por mi culpa, ya lo habéis hecho durante demasiado tiempo, debéis pasar pagina y seguir vuestras vidas sin mi, es lo mejor…-, Naruto intento contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con delatar su enorme tristeza y dolor, no quería parecer débil ante ella, eso la deprimiría aun mas.

-Como puedes pedirnos que te olvidemos, como puedes pedirme que te saque de mi mente…de mi corazón…NARUTO YO TE A…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, es la hora…-, la interrupción de Naruto causo aun mas dolor en ella, pero el lo hacia para no dudar en lo que le esperaba, no podía darse ese lujo, si dudaba, si cometía un error por andar pensando en la felicidad que podría ser pero no será, el futuro de sus amigos nunca existiría.

Naruto se puso en pie y ofreció su mano para ayudar a Sakura a hacer lo mismo, esta acepto el ofrecimiento, pero antes de que el rubio diera un paso esta le atrajo hacia el.

-No lo hagas, por favor…

-Sakura-chan, sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás…

Naruto soltó el agarre de Sakura, y esta intento que no fuera así, se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada hacia el frondoso bosque, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y sigue hablando.

-Me gusta estar aquí, es tranquilo, silencioso, como la muerte…

-No quiero que mueras Naruto…

Naruto le miro de nuevo a los ojos, esta vez Sakura noto preocupación, tristeza, miedo, nunca había visto los ojos de Naruto sin su brillo habitual.

El rubio sentía en su interior decepción, estaba decepcionado de si mismo, se había prometido no hacer sufrir nunca a esa mujer que tenía en frente y ahora le estaba causando el más grande de los dolores, se sentía como el peor de las escorias.

-Perdóname…-, sin decir mas palabras, Naruto siguió comenzó a caminar con dirección al campamento, no sabia que mas decir, no sabia que mas hacer, ya que cada minuto que pasaba con ella, cada palabra que le decía, parecía causarle mas dolor, solo podía hacer eso, por primera vez en su vida, huiría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaban seis horas de camino, tenían un retraso de casi dos horas, pero todo tenía su explicación. Shinishi definitivamente dejo el terreno preparado para sus visitantes, Neji se encontró con una trampa de sellos explosivos que tuvieron que desactivar, Sasuke y Kakashi deshicieron un genjutsu, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara y sus hermanos, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Hinata, se enfrentaron a unas invocaciones que se habían escapado del ataque de los ejércitos y les persiguió.

Sakura e Ino se sentían indignadas, Naruto no permitió ni que tocaran, ni que fuesen tocadas por uno de sus enemigos, ni siquiera las dejo intervenir cuando Kakashi y Sasuke se libraban del genjutsu, esta argumento que era muy buena en esa área, pero Naruto simplemente dijo.

"Tu encárgate de curar las heridas, nada mas…"

Sakura sabia que en el fondo cada uno cumplía con su labor, pero en ese momento se sentía tan inútil, era como en el pasado, y lo peor es que hasta Ino le daba la razón a Naruto con el argumento de que cada uno cumplía con su labor.

Durante todo el trayecto, Sakura no sabia si estar triste por lo que estaba apunto de sucederle a Naruto, o si estar enojada con el, siempre había sido así, el rubio hacia muchas cosas buenas que la hacían enamorarse mas de el, y a su vez, hacia cosas tontas, o como recientemente sucedía, ofensivas y a veces machistas, pero de igual forma sabia que no lo hacia por mala intención, sabia que el conocía mas que nadie las capacidades de ella, lo que podía hacer y lo que no, sabia que el actuaba así por que no quería que le pasase nada.

-Hemos llegado…-, Sakura salio de sus conflictos internos gracias a la voz de Naruto que anunciaba desde atrás de todos el final de trayecto.

-Es aquí…? Yo e entrenado cientos de veces por aquí y nunca e notado nada raro…-, hablo Kiba incrédulo mientras observaba la montaña.

-La cueva es subterránea, seguidme…-, la formación se rompió inmediatamente y Naruto retomo la cabeza del grupo, todos le seguían a paso lento, Naruto miraba atentamente el suelo con mirada seria, instintivamente todos hacían los mismo, aunque Naruto era el único que sabia que era lo que buscaba,-…AQUÍ ESTA…-, grito eufórico Naruto, inmediatamente se agacho y recogió algo del suelo, todos miraban expectantes lo que sucedía, segundos después Naruto se puso en pie y se giro sonriente hacia sus compañeros,-…la perdí la vez que vine hace mas de diez años, nunca pensé que la encontraría tanto tiempo después, y tan fácilmente…-, Naruto sostenía alegre una pequeña pulsera de plata. Inmediatamente Tsunade le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo mando de cara al suelo.

-Como se te ocurre ponerte a buscar tonterías en un momento como este grandísimo imbesil…-, regaño Tsunade a un Naruto que tragaba tierra y no se defendía.

Sakura observaba asombrada lo que pasaba, ya había olvidado aquella pulsera, se la había regalado a Naruto el ultimo cumpleaños que celebro con ellos antes de irse, de hecho fue ella la única que estaba con el aquel día, Naruto se puso muy feliz, y Sakura en aquella época no le dio mucha importancia, pero le comenzó a querer mas cuando este reconoció que era el regalo mas bonito, obviamente después del protector de Iruka, que le habían hecho en toda su vida. No lo había echado en falta ella hasta ese momento.

-No me pegues así Tsunade-sama, no vez que la ultima vez que vine hubo una avalancha y lo perdí accidentalmente, a pesar de que me pase dos días buscándolo no lo encontré, estuve muy mal durante un tiempo…-, se defendió Naruto.

-Eso explica lo sucio que llegaste y lo deprimido que estuviste las dos semanas siguientes…-, intervino Jiraiya.

-Podrías haber omitido lo ultimo no?-, dijo Naruto mandándole una mirada un tanto asesina a su sensei.

Naruto se incorporo inmediatamente y se puso de nuevo la pulsera, sus ojos brillaban como nunca y su sonrisa era muy grande, su nueva actitud les dio confianza a sus amigos, y renovó las energías. Sin decir una sola palabra continúo con la búsqueda de la entrada al templo. Los demás le siguieron un poco más alegres pero a la vez desconfiados, ya que no podían evitar pensar que Naruto estuviese buscando algo nuevamente.

Después de varios minutos caminado, Naruto se detuvo en seco, el terreno no tenía rocas a comparación del camino por el que venían, había una pequeña capa de hierba y unos cuantos árboles, que contrastaban con lo erosionada y rocosa de la montaña.

-Es aquí…-, Naruto se agacho, con la palma de su mano comenzó a palpar la hierva como si le estuviera acariciando, de pronto se detuvo lentamente y presiono con fuerza en el suelo.

Todos observaron estupefactos como el rubio comenzaba a emanar chakra de si y lo canalizaba en la hierba, el suelo comenzó a temblar, y unos centímetros en frente de Naruto se pudo observar desaparecía el color verde y se podía divisar unas escaleras hacia el fondo de una gruta iluminada por antorchas, la entrada estaba escondida con un genjutsu.

Cuando era completamente visible la entrada, Naruto retiro su mano del suelo jadeando, el esfuerzo había sido excesivo.

-Es normal que estés así de cansado Naruto-kun…-, hablo Hinata mientras le daba una cantimplora con agua para que este se refrescase, el rubio la tomo y le dio un largo trago.

-La verdad no me cuesta tanto, pero como vosotros también entráis pues tuve que esforzarme mas, recordad que esto es solo para jinchuuriki's…-, Naruto bebió otro poco de agua.

-Pero nos dijiste que Shinishi esta dentro, como pudo entrar…?-, pregunto Sasuke inmediatamente,-…según tu, solo los jinchuuriki lo hacen, y el no lo es…

-El no es un jinchuuriki, pero tiene el Daimahogan, y con eso es mas que suficiente para deshacer el sello durante un par de minutos, el chakra maligno que desprende es similar al de un jinchuriki así que el genjutsu se deshace…-, después de explicarlo, Naruto se pone en pie nuevamente y le regresa la cantimplora de agua a Hinata,-…Bueno, entramos?

Naruto comenzó a bajar por las largas y oscuras escaleras, sus amigos no tardaron nada en seguirle, iban tras el entre nervios, ansiosos y temerosos, seguían la espalda segura del rubio que en esos momentos, era lo único que les daba confianza.

-De ahora en adelante estad alertas, Shinishi es el tipo mas sanguinario y psicópata que existe, tenemos que actuar como equipo, lo mas seguro es que intente separarnos para enloqueceros con el Daimahogan, así que seguidme, y si aparece uno de sus clones no lo miréis, cerrad los ojos…-, advirtió seriamente Naruto.

-Pero si miramos sus pies podríamos evitar el contacto con su Dojutsu…-, hablo Kakashi con seguridad.

-Estas tratando con el Daimahogan Kakashi-sensei, con el respeto que se merecen el Sharingan, el Byakugan y el Rin-nengan, el Dojutsu de los Uzumaki no se puede contrarrestar así, recordad que es una maldición, el poder de un demonio, no comparéis el poder del mal con el de los mortales…-, tanto Sasuke, como Neji se sintieron ofendidos, pero el tenia razón y ellos lo sabían, y lo habían visto, ese poder, era el del diablo.

Siguieron bajando las escaleras, pasados unos minutos se encontraron con el fin de ellas, en frente de ellos ahora había un túnel sin ninguna iluminación, y a diferencia de la estructura del principio, el camino era completamente rocoso.

Naruto quito de la pared una de las antorchas que daban luz, hizo señas a Sasuke y a Neji para que hicieran lo mismo, los aludidos cumplieron la orden inmediatamente.

Siguieron caminando por el nuevo camino con mucha dificultad, el terreno era húmedo y el aire era muy pesado, la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar poco a poco por momentos.

-Tened cuidado, ya estamos llegando…-, hablo entre susurros Naruto mientras señalaba hacia el frente, todos intentaron observar que habían pero tuvieron que esperar a que la luz de las antorchas dejara ver lo que el rubio señalaba.

Una gran puerta, con nueve kanjis rodeándola, habían ocho kanjis en rojo y solo uno en negro, el kanji que representaba el numero nueve.

-Shinishi debe estar por aquí, será mejor que entremos…-, dichas estas palabras, Naruto apoyo su mano derecha en la puerta, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a emanar chakra rojo, el sitio comenzó a temblar fuertemente, los presentes pensaron que la cueva se vendría abajo y que deberían escapar, pero la pasividad de Naruto les hizo entender que lo que sucedía era normal.

Entre las sombras, unos ojos completamente amarillos observaban la situación excitados. Shinishi se lamió los labios disfrutando del momento, ya faltaba poco para que su deseo se cumpliese.

-Al fin Naruto-kun, sabia que eras igual de idiota que tus padres, intentando proteger a esa escoria que te dio la espalda la mitad de tu vida y los últimos diez años, pero no te preocupes ya los matare y te enviare con ellos, aunque creo que tu no iras al mismo sitio cuando mueras…verdad Naruto-kun…?-, Shinishi disfrutaba, no podía esperar, pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que esperar a que la puerta estuviese abierta para atacar y cumplir con sus objetivos, había esperado cientos de años por esto, que serian un par de minutos mas, nada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Para el capitulo anterior fueron dos Reviews, uno mas que el 17, pero bueno, hay que responderle a los que no solo se toman la molestia de leer, sino que también escriben algo, así que, aquí voy

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Bueno, en aquella época tenia otras ideas en mente, sobretodo después de ver One Piece y una curiosa escena en la que Nico Robin calmaba a Franky, antes de que este ultimo se uniese a la tripulación del sombrero de paja, los que habéis visto todo One Piece, sabréis a que me refiero, pero bueno, luego de pensarlo me pareció demasiado bestia y opte por esta manera, que creo que gusto a algunos lectores.

**Xabax: **Creo que una historia sin giros, es un poco aburrida, hay que mantener la tensión y para eso están lo giros, Dios bendiga a los Giros. Por otro lado, a mi también me gusta la sangre, de hecho en la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo va haber mucha, demasiada diría yo, así que estad atentos. Y con respecto a lo de las muertes, si que habrán, y muchas, pero como ya puedes ver en este capitulo, serán mas llevaderas.

Ya solo quedan 4 capítulos y esta historia se termina, algunos estaréis contentos porque se acabe esta historia en la que muchos estaban descontentos por que no especifique la pareja, pero bueno, así soy, y otros tristes porque simplemente se acaba. Bueno, lo que en realidad quería es que, como esta fue mi primera historia, y esta pagina esta especializada en fics, y se que vosotros habéis leído infinidad de fic, **me gustaría que para el ultimo capitulo comentaseis que os gusto y que no os gusto de la historia, en que aspectos debería mejorar y que otros debería suprimir de mi forma de escribir, sobretodo os pido que seáis respetuosos, ya que soy muy sensible y no quiero salir en el periódico o en youtube grabando videos raros XD**. Así que seria un buen método para mejorar como escritor, ya que, intento escribir un libro, llevo tres años en el pero no me salen las ideas, jejeje, se que a lo mejor no os interese, pero bueno, jejeje, el caso es que la opinión de un lector es mas importante que la de un editor, ya que a fin de cuentas, los lectores son los que van a comprar el libro, no el editor.

Bueno, sin mas rollos sobre mi vida privada, pues os dejo ya en paz, a ver si esta semana que viene pongo los últimos capítulos de una buena vez, cuando publique el final, publicare dos horas después el epilogo, ya que forma parte del final, así que el día que suba el capitulo 21, diré la fecha y hora de publicación del final.

El próximo capitulo: Mi Deber.


	22. Chapter 20: Mi Deber

Ahora si, llegando al tramo final de la historia, hoy empezara la batalla definitiva de Naruto, y por que no decirlo, la ultima batalla, un capitulo que emocionara a cualquiera (creo yo), un capitulo en el que uno de los personajes perecerá, y otro, puede que también, ya lo veremos, de momento solo os puedo adelantar eso, la ultima batalla dará inicio en este capitulo numero 20.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 20: Mi Deber**

El ambiente se torno pesado de un momento para otro, un aura siniestra hizo que los presentes en la cueva se estremecieran en cuestión de segundos; Naruto, se rodeo del chakra característico de Kyubi, pequeñas rocas comenzaron a caer, y el polvo de la cueva se levantaba levemente, ninguno se atrevía a romper la concentración del rubio.

Uno a uno los kanjis de la puerta comenzaron a brillar, el chakra de Kyubi recorrió uno a uno los símbolos, lo hacia con una delicadeza increíble, como si pidiese autorización para entrar. Al llegar al último Kanji, el único con diferente color a los demás, se poso en este, dándole un color rojo intenso.

Naruto deshizo el contacto con la entrada dejándose caer exhausto, la cueva comenzó a temblar con más severidad. Sasuke se acerco rápido a su amigo para sacarlo del sitio que parecía derrumbarse.

-No…Sasuke…-, jadeaba Naruto,-…no te asustes…esto es…completamente normal…

Sasuke solo asintió, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada seria a sus compañeros, y solo con sus ojos, les comunico que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Ante la expectación de los presentes, la puerta a la que Naruto había inyectado chakra comenzó a abrirse, los ninjas de elite, sorprendidos, no se atrevían a mover un dedo, la intensa aura maléfica proveniente del interior se lo impedía.

Con dificultad, Naruto se puso en pie, pidió una de las antorchas y camino con dirección al interior del templo. La determinada mirada del rubio, aparto levemente el intenso miedo que sentían sus acompañantes, le siguieron lentamente sin estar muy lejos ni tampoco muy cerca de el, sabían que no deberían estar allí, era un territorio al que solo pueden entrar pocos individuos "privilegiados", si es que a eso de llevar un demonio en el interior se le puede llamar privilegio, sabían que estaban cometiendo un sacrilegio pisando tierra sagrada.

Se lograba ver muy poco debido a la poca luz que producían las antorchas, Naruto se percato de esto y se dirigió hacia una de las esquinas, en ella poso el fuego de la antorcha. Inmediatamente, causando una reacción en cadena, el fuego se expandió por un pequeño canal que al parecer contenía aceite, la combustión consiguió que el lugar fuese visible para todos en cuestión de segundos.

Una visibilidad que a lo mejor no hubieran querido tener. Estaban en medio de una habitación gigantesca, rodeados por nueve estatuas, nueve aterradoras estatuas que representaban a los demonios con cola, todas eran estatuas de oro macizo, todas menos una, que era de bronce oxidado, la estatua de Kyubi.

A pesar de lo valioso del metal en el que estaba construidas las estatuas, aun tenían una forma escalofriante, con sus ojos siempre mirando al frente, como un depredador atento a su presa, que en instantes futuros moriría. Las paredes estaban pintadas con dibujos representativos, muy explícitos, y demasiado bien hechos, hubieran preferido arte rupestre en vez de este arte tan exageradamente realista. Dichos dibujos, representaban escenas de asesinatos producidos por los demonios, había pinturas que representaban como era introducido un demonio en el interior de un niño, en todos había algo característico, sangre, dolor, sufrimiento.

El inmenso sentimiento de culpa de Jiraiya y Tsunade fue sentido por Naruto, quien solo se giro y les dio una mirada de compresión, dándoles a entender que ellos no tenían culpa alguna. Los Sannin agradecieron este gesto, que les devolvió un poco la calma.

Todos siguieron analizando el sitio en el que se encontraban, los Hyuuga activaron su Dojutsu para tener una información más eficaz. Ambos se dieron cuenta que todas las estatuas, a excepción de la de Kyubi, eran poseedoras en su interior de una gran cantidad de chakra que se encontraba comprimido, lograron comprender las palabras de Naruto de "regresar a Kyubi al sitio donde siempre debió estar".

Kiba y Akamaru olfateaban el sitio buscando trampas, Shikamaru intentaba descifrar los jeroglíficos junto con Kakashi; Kankuro y Temari acompañaban a su hermano que estaba serio observando la estatua de lo que alguna vez tuvo en su interior, Tsunade y Jiraiya revisaban cada una de las estatuas, mientras que Ino se encargaba de reestablecer un poco las energías de Naruto después de su esfuerzo.

-Gracias Ino-chan, eres muy amable, pero no era necesario…-, decía Naruto que se había sentado en el suelo para mayor comodidad.

-Tu y tus no necesito nada mientras tenga a Kyubi, mira que eres tonto…-, le regaño Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun…-, reprocho Ino,-…no deberías tratar así a Naruto-kun, el solo intenta ser amable, ya quisieras tu curarte tan rápido como el…

Sasuke se sintió un poco ofendido, no pudo más que tragar aire y mirar a otro lado enfadado, Naruto e Ino reían animadamente ante la reacción infantil del Uchiha.

-Ino-chan, donde esta Sakura-chan…?-, pregunto Naruto mientras buscaba con la mirada la chica.

-Creo que se fue con Kakashi-sensei y Shikamaru a analizar los jeroglíficos…-, Naruto solo sonrió aliviado, no quería que nadie se separase del grupo, el hacerlo seria la perdición de el autor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado casi media hora desde que entraron a la habitación, Naruto no había dicho que hacer cuando estuviesen dentro, por eso cada uno comenzó a analizar el lugar, de hecho Naruto estaba sentado a lado de la estatua de Kyubi descansando.

-"_Te trae recuerdos no?_"-, pregunto Naruto desde su interior mientras miraba la estatua.

-"_**Un poco, por suerte ni yo ni mis hermanos estaremos mas encerrados en uno de estos sitios dentro de poco…**_"-, respondió con nostalgia el demonio,-"_**…chico, estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo?**_"

-"_Es mi deber, y se lo debo a ellos…_"-, Naruto bajo la cabeza y miro a sus amigos que seguían el lo suyo,-"_…en el fondo se ven tan tranquilos, quiero que todos sean felices, que disfruten lo que yo no pude disfrutar, que vivan lo que yo no pude vivir, yo tengo un deber como descendiente de los Uzumaki y los Namikase, debo acabar con esta maldición, darles descanso eterno a los demonios, y proteger a la gente que quiero, cuando lo haga ya podré estar tranquilo…_"-, sus palabras llenas de nostalgia causaron un pequeño silencio en su interior.

-"_**Definitivamente tienes un poder especial mocoso…**_"

Sin decir mas, Naruto se puso en pie, el ya sabia todo lo que significaba cada cosa del templo, conocía sus trampas y la forma en la que todo funcionaba, puede que ninguno le creyese, pero no importaba, ese momento de incertidumbre para algunos, y de aprendizaje para otros, era positivo, hacia que todos se olvidasen por un momento de lo que sucedía y los dejaba mas serenos para la batalla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sai clavaba con fuerza su espada en uno de sus enemigos, la saco rápidamente y la guardo con agilidad en la funda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saco su pergamino en blanco y comenzó a dibujar con enorme velocidad en el.

-Ninpou chouju Giga-, inmediatamente sus dibujos cobraron vida y se llevaron consigo a tres de invocaciones que intentaban atacarle.

-Estos no se terminan ni se mueren…-, dijo con rabia Atsuko que salto para quedar de espaldas a Sai.

-Ya están muertos Raikage-sama, por eso no se mueren…-, respondió Sai con esbozando su típica sonrisa forzada.

-Naruto-kun tenia razón, eres muy raro…-, hablo Atsuko con una expresión algo confusa,-…pero me caes bien, muy bien chico raro, a darles caña…

Atsuko salto de nuevo y se llevo consigo uno de las invocaciones, Sai en su interior, pensaba que para ser una chica que no se le diera bien ni el ninjutsu ni el taijutsu, era muy fuerte, de nuevo esbozo una sonrisa, solo que esta ves no era nada fingida, solía sonreír de esa forma cuando nadie le miraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había pasado casi media hora desde que habían entrado en el templo, Naruto no había hecho ni dicho nada desde aquel momento, creía que era lo mejor para evitar la energía negativa en el ambiente, pero también sabia que de un momento a otro esto debería desaparecer.

-Muy bien, se acabo la diversión, debemos preparar el ritual de extracción…-, inmediatamente el silencio inundo el templo, los rostros tristes comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, eran las palabras que nadie quería escuchar.

-Naruto, déjanos seguir buscando, tal vez….

-No Kakashi-sensei, no existe otra forma, la vez que vine busque durante días después de reforzar mi sello, no había nada, ningún otro método que evitase mi muerte, conozco este sitio mejor que vosotros, y os lo puedo asegurar, solo hay un método…

Tsunade se mordió el labio dejando salir un poco de sangre de el, se sentía impotente, se suponía que ella, y Jiraiya sabían técnicas de sellado, se suponía que era la Hokage, se suponía que era la mejor ninja medico. Pero todas esas suposiciones no eran suficientes, ya que nada de eso serviría en ese momento.

-Naruto…-, susurro Sakura con lagrimas amenazando en salir, no quería formar parte de este acto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, dio un par de pasos en dirección a la salida de la cueva, sabia que nada ni nadie impediría la férrea determinación del Uzumaki en cumplir con su objetivo, por tanto se retiraría para evitar aquel dolor.

-Necesito que despejéis el centro, debo hacer unas inscripciones…-, inmediatamente Naruto se quito el chaleco y la camiseta dejando su torso desnudo al descubierto, saco de uno de sus estuches un kunai y se hizo un corte en una de las muñecas.

La sangre comenzó a salir por chorros, pero de un momento a otro se cerró.

-Mierda ya empezamos, esto se tardara mas de lo que pensaba…-, con la poca sangre que salio comenzó a escribir en una lengua completamente desconocida para los demás, cuando agoto el liquido vital que utilizaba como tinta, realizo de nuevo la acción de cortarse.

Cinco veces mas Naruto realizo la misma acción hasta que un circulo de cuatro metros de diámetro hecho con escrituras completamente desconocidas para los presentes, quedo dibujado en el suelo. Naruto se sentó a un lado visiblemente agotado y débil por la enorme perdida de sangre. Inmediatamente Tsunade se acerco junto con Ino a donde estaba el rubio.

-Tomate esta pastilla, podrá reestablecer la sangre que perdiste en poco tiempo…- Tsunade puso en la boca del rubio una pequeña píldora de color negro y le obligo a tragársela.

-Que asco, sabe a pies…-, se quejo Naruto después de morderla.

-Imbesil…-, Tsunade golpeo la cabeza del chico,-…no sabes el significado de tragar, ahora te aguantas…

De nuevo Naruto fue capaz de sacar una gran sonrisa de los presentes que se olvidaron del futuro que le esperaba a su compañero, definitivamente tenia un poder especial.

-Siento interrumpir el agradable estado en el que os encontráis, pero, tenia prisa por veros…-, todos se giraron hacia la entrada de donde provenía la voz, una voz grave y tenebrosa.

En ese momento identificaron a lo que podría ser un hombre cubierto con una túnica y que media al menos unos dos metros y medio, que llevaba como prisionera a Sakura con un kunai en el cuello,-…Naruto-kun, me encontré esto fuera, y creo que te pertenece…

-Shinishi, tardaste demasiado, déjala en paz no es a ella a quien quieres…

-Tienes Razón, por eso mismo debería matarla ahora mismo…

Naruto se puso en pie a pesar de la debilidad y el mareo que sentía, la píldora aun no hacia efecto.

-Si tan solo una gota de sangre de Sakura-chan llega a ser derramada, te juro que tu lo pagaras con tu vida…-, dijo con determinación Naruto sin quitarle la mirada al enorme individuo.

Shinishi, sin apartar el arma de una aterrada Sakura, se retiro la capucha dejando ver por primera vez su rostro. Su pelo era de color rojo, alborotado, largo, tenía la piel pálida, incluso más que la de Sasuke, su rostro tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz, sus ojos amarillos, con el Daimahogan activado en todo su esplendor.

El terror se apodero de todos al ver el espeluznante rostro de uno de los primeros miembros del clan de la madre de Naruto. Shinishi sintió ese miedo, y sonrió, dejando ver unos afilados colmillos que tenían restos de sangre.

-Os veis deliciosos…-, susurro siniestramente Shinishi.

Sus compañeros se acercaron a Naruto, querían estar cerca ante un posible ataque sorpresa de su enemigo.

-Esto se pone feo, con Sakura-chan como rehén tenemos problemas…-, susurro Naruto mientras veía el rostro de Sakura que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Maldita sea, Sakura de nuevo se convirtió en un estorbo…-, escupió Kakashi impotente, Sakura alcanzo a escuchar las palabras de su sensei, palabras que causaron en ella una enorme decepción.

Kakashi no sintió su presencia, un fuerte golpe impacto en su cara y lo mando a volar hacia una de las paredes del templo. Se descubrió su Sharingan para ubicar a su agresor, de seguro era un bunshin de Shinishi, pensó, pero su asombro fue mayor al ver a Naruto serio en frente de el, el rubio le había asestado aquel tremendo golpe.

-Sakura-chan no es ningún estorbo, eres mi maestro, y una persona que admiro demasiado, pero no te perdonare que subestimes a nadie, y mucho menos a Sakura-chan…-, Kakashi se puso en pie aun dolorido por el golpe, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Naruto se incorporo por completo.

-Lo siento Naruto, no volverá a pasar…-, dijo suavemente.

-Eso espero, por que no quiero verte de la misma manera que veo a Shinishi en estos momentos…-, a Kakashi se le helo la piel, ese chico que había tenido por alumno, el mismo que todo el mundo creía débil, el mismo que todo el mundo llamaba monstruo, el mismo que se iba a sacrificar en ese lugar, le estaba amenazando, le había reprendido, y el había aceptado su error.

Todos miraban asombrados la escena, ninguno daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, ahora sabían que no debían hacer enfadar a Naruto.

Pero sin duda la mas asombrada era Sakura, que por un momento dejo de llorar, Naruto había defendido su honor frente a su maestro, lo había hecho una vez mas.

-Esto será mas fácil de lo que creía, si os peleáis entre vosotros yo no tendré que mover otro dedo…-, dijo sarcásticamente Shinishi mientras apretaba mas el kunai contra Sakura.

-Esto a sido un pequeño lapsus, no te confíes…-, dijo Naruto retomando el liderazgo.

-A ver si de verdad sois fuertes…-, el mismo kunai que estaba amenazando con cortar el cuello de Sakura, se comenzó a llenar de un chakra color negro, el chakra de Shinishi fluía sin dificultad alguna en el arma.

Naruto se coloco completamente en alerta, acto seguido sus compañeros hicieron los mismo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Con un rápido movimiento, Shinishi lanzo el kunai y decapitó limpiamente a uno de los presentes. Su primera victima, Kiba.

-KIBA…-, grito histérico Naruto, un chorro de sangre salía del cuello decapitado del Inuzuka, su cuerpo se dejo caer sin vida contra el suelo.

-Uno menos…-, dijo Shinishi.

-Tu, MALDITO CABRON TE VOY A MATAR…-, Naruto se abalanzo desesperadamente sobre el pelirrojo sin pensarlo.

-Mierda, Naruto…-, Jiraiya llamo sin resultados a su pupilo, ante esto le siguió por el flanco contrario para tener un ataque mas preciso,-…Tsunade tu por el centro…

-Entendido…-, la quinta hizo caso a las indicaciones de su antiguo compañero de equipo, con gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos se dispuso a atacar a su enemigo.

Pero todo el mundo sabe, que un ataque impulsivo no siempre tiene buenos resultados. Sin siquiera moverse, Shinishi tomo un poco de aliento inflando un poco el pecho.

-Ninpou Kamaitachi…-, con un simple soplido desato una gran corriente de viento cortante destrozando por completo el ataque de Naruto y los sannins, pero no solo eso, los demás a excepción de Temari fueron victimas de este ataque, recibiendo cortes en su piel.

-Ese carbón, como puede hacer un ataque tan potente con solo soplar…-, decía Temari escondida detrás de su abanico gigantesco.

-Se ve que tiene mucho chakra, debemos ir con cuidado…-, hablo Shikamaru escondido al lado de Temari.

-Y TU CUANDO DIABLOS LLEGASTE AQUÍ?-, grito enfadada Temari al ver al sabio Jounin refugiado con ella,-…APARTATE DE MI ABANICO…-, con una fuerte patada, Temari lanzo a Shikamaru lejos, acto seguido desenterró su abanico y se dispuso a atacar,-NIMPOU KAMAITACHI…-, grito la chica dando una fuerte abanicada.

El ambos ataque se neutralizaron inmediatamente dejando todo en mayor calma.

-Vaya, parece que no sois basura…-, sin soltar a Sakura, Shinishi se movió a velocidad segadora hasta quedar en cuestión de décimas de segundo en frente de la rubia,-…Hola preciosa…-, el miedo se apodero de Temari, se quedo inmóvil al ver los fríos y aterradores ojos de Shinishi.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH…-, Temari cayo al suelo agarrándose fuertemente del cabello hasta llegar al punto de casi arrancárselo.

-TEMARI…-, Gaara corrió hasta llegar a donde su hermana, la tomo entre sus manos, pero la chica no se calmaba, seguía gritando desesperada,-…maldito hijo de puta que le has hecho a mi hermana…-, dijo con enorme odio Gaara al hombre de dos metros que se levantaba en frente de el.

-Le arrebate la razón… si quieres que ella vuelva a la normalidad tienes que matarme…-, Gaara se puso en pie inmediatamente dispuesto a atacarle, pero fue frenado por un fuerte dolor en el abdomen.

Gaara bajo su mirada buscando el origen de su dolor, se asombro a ver la mano libre de Shinishi atravesándole por el abdomen, sin ninguna piedad, Shinishi comenzó a sacar la mano del abdomen del Kazekage que gritaba de dolor.

-Mierda, parece que se atasco con algo ahí dentro…-, dijo asqueado Shinishi, acto seguido puso uno de sus pies en la cara del Kazekage empujando para sacar su mano.

Naruto se incorporo con dificultad, aun no se había recuperado por completo del ataque de Shinishi, pero no hubo tiempo para retomar la cordura, lo primero que se encontraron sus ojos fue a sus amigos en el suelo con múltiples heridas, y a Shinishi pisando la cara de Gaara para sacar su mano del abdomen del chico.

-Como…como te…como te atreves…a lastimar… A LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGOS-, una gran explosión de chakra empujo a todos los presentes incluido Shinishi que instintivamente soltó a Sakura dejándola caer lejos de el.

-Pero que demonios es eso…-, Shinishi se intento incorporar ante la enorme cantidad de polvo levantado,-…parece que el mocoso despertó el poder de su padre…

Sakura tocia por la gran cantidad de polvo que había tragado, ahora, ella era la única persona conciente en aquel lugar.

-Que pasa aquí?-, pregunto confundida al ver la gran sonrisa de Shinishi mirando hacia un punto de la enorme polvareda, la chica instintivamente giro su rostro hacia la misma dirección donde observaba Shinishi, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la silueta de Naruto erguida, en pie y con la mirada clavada en el suelo,-…no puede ser, de nuevo despertó ese poder maldito…-, pero en ese momento se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver un resplandeciente chakra color azul rodear a Naruto, sin mencionar que esta vez estaba completamente calmado.

-Que tal es el poder de los Namikaze Naruto?, siempre quise probarlo, pero tu estupido padre se mato encerrando a Kiuby en tu interior, podría haber vivido un par de años mas, y yo lo hubiese enfrentado, pero el prefirió salvar a esa estupida aldea y dejarte un "regalo" a ti…-, Shinishi no pudo terminar de hablar, un fuerte golpe giro bruscamente su rostro hacia la derecha, y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia una de las estatuas rompiéndola.

-Uno menos…-, dijo suavemente Naruto sin levantar la mirada.

-Maldito destruiste la estatua de Sanbi…-, Shinishi se levanto de entre los escombros con dificultad, se deshizo de su túnica que en ese momento no hacia mas que molestarle.

Su torso desnudo, lleno de cicatrices, hacían juego con la de su cara, pero lo mas destacable era un enorme tatuaje en forma de demonio en su hombro derecho.

-Si te preguntas que significa mi tatuaje chica…-, dijo sin mirar a Sakura que le miraba asustada,-…es lo que dio origen a mi invencible Kekei Genkai…-, las palabras de Shinishi lejos de estar llenas de odio, expresaban orgullo, supremacía, lejos de odiar esa maldición que acababa con su clan antes de que fuese conocido como el mas poderoso del mundo, se sentía feliz por poseerlo, definitivamente era un ser frió, malvado y sin sentimientos algunos.

Shinishi dio una gran zancada para salir de los escombros de la estatua, comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia Naruto que permanecía con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Por que no me miras niño?-, decía mientras se acercaba mas y mas a su descendiente, Naruto seguía inmóvil, sin responderle,-…dime, que se siente querer retomar una vida que siempre fue mía?, tu vida me perteneció desde el momento que naciste, y fue aun mas mía cuando tu padre encerró en ti a ese bijuu, dime, creías que podías vivir en paz?, creíste que podrías retomar esa "vida" que tenias…?

Naruto fue levantando lentamente su rostro.

-Yo nunca me plantee retomar mi vida…-, decía suavemente, Sakura le miraba con pena y tristeza,-…desde hace mucho tiempo sabia que mi destino no era vivir como todos los demás…-, la Haruno comenzó a derramar lagrimas, mientras veía como su amigo levantaba poco a poco el rostro,-…mi destino era crear un futuro para que los demás vivieran felices, ese es el destino de un Namikaze, de un Uzumaki, dar su vida, su felicidad para que los demás sean aun mas felices…

Los ojos de Naruto eran de un color azul tan claro como el mas hermoso océano, brillaban por si mismos, el chico sonreía sinceramente dejando a Shinishi y a Sakura desconcertados.

-Vas a morir y sonríes?-, dijo con sarcasmo Shinishi,-…definitivamente eres idiota…

-Si, moriré hoy, pero a cambio, muchos vivirán…

-Demasiado tarde chico…Fūin Jutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin…

La expresión tranquila de Naruto cambio abruptamente a una llena de preocupación al escuchar esas palabras.

-No puedes hacer eso, necesitas una estatua para sellarlos...-, escupió incrédulo mientras veía como las estatuas brillaban y se convertían en fuerza vital.

-No la necesito, te dije que las sellaría en mi cuerpo…-, el aura que rodeaba a las estatuas de Ichibi, Nabi, Yonbi, Gobi, Shichibi, Rokubi y Hachibi comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Shinishi. Naruto observaba aterrado aquella situación, y solo se le ocurrió algo.

-Chō Ōdama Rasengan…-, Naruto acumulaba una gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos hasta formar una bola gigantesca de chakra, rápidamente comenzó a dar un rodeo por el sitio destruyendo todas y cada una de las estatuas que habían.

La transferencia de energía que estaba realizando Shinishi se detuvo de golpe, el primer Uzumaki abrió sus ojos llenos de furia y busco a Naruto.

-Maldito mocoso, has mandado a la mierda mi plan, pero si crees que me detendrás, estas equivocado, ya tenia el ochenta por ciento del chakra de los bijuu en mi cuerpo, con esto es mas que suficiente para cumplir con mis objetivos…

Un rápido movimiento por parte de Shinishi desconcertó a Naruto, quien solo se percato de donde se encontraba su enemigo cuando un fuerte golpe en la espalda lo lanzo contra la estatua de Kiuby que seguía intacta.

-Ahora estas cerca de tu mascota, dime que se siente…?-, Naruto se incorporo lentamente, escupía pequeñas cantidades de sangre, se sentía como un idiota, no debió bajar la guardia.

Sakura había quedado debajo de un montón de rocas al igual que sus amigos, que seguían inconcientes, con la energía que le quedaba retiro las múltiples piedras que invadían su espacio vital.

-Sakura-chan, tenemos que sacar a los demás de los escombros, salid de aquí inmediatamente, este sitio volara en una hora…-, Sakura tenia la mirada perdida, sus manos comenzaron a temblar no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Per…pero Naruto, como…de que hablas?

-Sakura-chan, lo que hice con mi sangre en el suelo fue una técnica prohibida, esto explotara, destruirá la montaña, debéis iros…todos…

-Naruto, yo no…

-Si puedes Sakura-chan, sácalos, cuando lo hagas yo te echare una mano para salir, mientras lo haces lo entretendré…-, Naruto le dio a Sakura una sonrisa que adornaba su cara,-…No pierdas tiempo…

Naruto dio un salto en dirección a su enemigo, Sakura se incorporo sin quitar mirada de su amigo, gran cantidad de sensaciones se mezclaban en su interior, no sabia que hacer, pero un sonido que escucho detrás de ella la hizo decidirse.

-Akamaru…-, Sakura veía con gran dolor a enorme compañero de Kiba sollozando al lado del cuerpo decapitado de su amo, la expresión del perro era de completa tristeza,-…Bien…

Sakura comenzó a buscar a sus demás compañeros, tiraba rocas y pedazos de oro, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, lo primero que vislumbro fue una cabellera rubia.

-Tsunade-sama…-, la chica comenzó a quitar las rocas con mas desesperación tratando de dejar lo mas rápido al descubierto el cuerpo de su sensei, tenia varias contusiones y heridas superficiales, lo mas grave era un golpe en el pecho al parecer causado por una roca que le pudo dejar sin aire y por consiguiente inconciente.

La chica saco el cuerpo de su maestra y lo llevo junto al cadáver de Kiba, la recostó sobre la suave espalda de Akamaru.

-Pequeñín, cuida de ella por favor…-, rogó Sakura al can, este le respondió con un débil ladrido.

Sakura continúo con su búsqueda en medio de los derrumbes de piedra y explosiones que se daban en el lugar donde Naruto y Shinishi peleaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y Shinishi se aprisionaban mutuamente las manos, ninguno soltaba el agarre del otro, la lucha parecía equilibrada, ninguno daba señales de inferioridad, pero, en esta batalla, había un guerrero notoriamente superior.

Shinishi pateo el pie izquierdo de Naruto haciendo que este perdiese el equilibrio, luego, lo lanzo hacia una de las paredes, Naruto escupió una bocanada de sangre, el golpe había sido brutal.

-El poder de los Namikaze es una mierda, me esperaba mas de ese clan…-, Shinishi comenzó a caminar intimidante hacia Naruto quien aun no se recuperaba del tremendo golpe,-…fue muy inteligente de tu parte sacar a tu noviecita de la lucha, ¿o tal vez no?

Shinishi pateo el abdomen de Naruto mandándolo hacia otro extremo del templo, el rubio se estremecía de dolor, su enemigo le superaba con creces.

-Maldición…debo…debo entretenerlo mas…-, Naruto daba un vistazo hacia donde se encontraba su compañera, Sakura ya había sacado a la mayoría de sus compañeros, solo le faltaban Sasuke y Temari,-…cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos.

El chico se puso en pie de nuevo sacando de lo mas profundo de su ser la fuerza necesaria, saco un kunai de su bolsa y se puso en posición de ataque, ni el potentísimo chakra Celestine que provenía de la herencia de su padre podía hacer frente al poder de siete bijuu's fusionados en un ochenta por ciento.

De nuevo, con más valor que fuerza, se lanzo Naruto a atacar a Shinishi, acumulo una gran cantidad de chakra celestine en el kunai con la intención de crear una onda expansiva que pudiese herir a su enemigo.

-Comete eso…-, Naruto antes de tener contacto con Shinishi agito con fuerza el kunai en el aire, el resultado fue, una enorme roca partida por la mitad y el torso de Shinishi completamente ensangrentado.

Pero la alegría de Naruto por ver a su enemigo herido duro poco, ya que el mismo efecto que se daba con el chakra de Kiuby cuando el estaba herido, se estaba dando con mas rapidez y eficacia en Shinishi.

-Envidia?-, Shinishi rió siniestramente, dio un salto y golpeo en la cara a Naruto, de nuevo, Naruto sentía el sabor de la sangre, de su sangre, la fuerza de los golpes era tan fuerte, que hasta el chakra de Kiuby se veía incapaz de curarlo con rapidez, cada vez Naruto gastaba mas chakra en curarse que en pelear.

-No podría tener envidia de un monstruo como tu…-, Naruto se limpio la boca y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre,-…además, dentro de poco morirás…

Shinishi rió siniestramente, acto seguido se lanzo a gran velocidad hacia Naruto y comenzó a asestarle una gran cantidad de golpes sin parar, sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar, Naruto no podía hacer nada, solo se limitaba a, en ocasiones, observar lo que hacia Sakura, a quien solo le faltaba encontrar a Kakashi.

-"Rápido Sakura-chan, no aguantare mucho si sigo con este ritmo"-, el rubio intento hacer un Rasengan para detenerle al menos por un instante, pero sus esfuerzos fueron fallidos ya que debido a inmenso dolor que sentía no podía moldear el chakra como debía.

Utilizando mas fuerza de voluntad que física, Naruto bloqueo uno de los golpes de Shinishi, pero como consecuencia su brazo se partió por completo. Un potente grito de dolor llamo la atención de Sakura, que veía sangrar el brazo de su compañero y sobretodo el penoso estado en el que el se encontraba en general, por un instante se planteo dejar a Kakashi ahí, e ir a ayudar a su amado, pero ella sabia que en un momento así, intervenir seria como estorbar.

Con mucho dolor por ver a Naruto en tan mal estado, Sakura siguió en su labor de sacar a Kakashi, veía el rostro sucio de su sensei, y se recriminaba que cuando en un principio se suponía que iban a ser ayuda para Naruto, solo fueron un estorbo. La chica halaba con fuerza a Kakashi para sacarlo de debajo de las grandes piedras, era el ultimo, el problema ahora seria como sacarlos, cuando al fin lo logro, lo arrastro con cuidado hacia donde se encontraban inconcientes los demás y lo puso junto a Tsunade, ahora tenia que pensar que hacer, ya que Akamaru no podría cargar con todos y ella no estaba en condiciones de moldear chakra para utilizar su fuerza sobrehumana, tenia poco tiempo.

Pero su desesperación y nerviosismo desaparecieron por un segundo al ver a Naruto en frente de ella.

-Ya me encargo yo de sacaros…Sakura…Sakura-chan…-, dijo sonriente un Naruto bañando por completo en su propia sangre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Para el capitulo anterior fueron dos Reviews, uno mas que el 17, pero bueno, hay que responderle a los que no solo se toman la molestia de leer, sino que también escriben algo, así que, aquí voy

**El angel de la oscuridad: **No se que seria de esta historia sin que tu la comentaras hombre, eres un habitual de aquí, jejeje, gracias por siempre dar un comentario. Con respecto a tu comentario, a Sasuke se le puede sobornar de cualquier forma, ojala se me hubiese ocurrido algo mas humillante para el hombre, pero la verdad es que soy malo con la extorsión.

**Rokudaime naruto: **Hey, buenas. Si lastimosamente todas las historias tienen un final, incluso cuando se acabo Dragon Ball y mande tantas cartas a Toriyama para que lo continuara, y luego me entero de que yo vi el final 5 años después de que haya sido estrenado, pues perdí la esperanza, si las hubiera mandado al menos un mes después, a lo mejor tendríamos Dragon Ball AF, a veces suelo ser muy convincente. Pero este no es el caso de mi historia, esta historia tenia un final desde el capitulo cinco, y ese tenia que ser el final de la historia, si se me ocurría la fantástica idea de alargar la historia, lo mas seguro es que el final que tenia planeado no encajara axial que decidí que no lo haría, a algunas personas a lo mejor les ponga tristes, pero que no se preocupen, por que viene un epilogo, el capitulo mas divertido de la historia, incluso me atrevería a decir que es mas divertido que aquel en el que Naruto y Sasuke se emborracharon, pero para eso habrá que esperar dos capítulos mas.

Ya solo quedan 2 capítulos y esta historia se termina, solo un poco mas y esto se acaba, dejare de molestaros con mis comentarios pre capítulos y post capítulos que siempre pongo (durante una semana), y luego regresare con mi nueva historia, cuyo principio esa casi completo, me ha tomado tres meses lograr poner la historia en el sendero que quería, ahora solo queda ver si os gusta, eso lo veremos cuando la publique.

Bueno, sin mas que agregar me retiro y hasta la próxima.

El próximo capitulo: Mi Última Voluntad, Secretos del Pasado


	23. Chapter 21: Mi Última Voluntad, Secretos

Bueno, lo llevo diciendo un par de capítulos, pero, ahora si que llego el final, solo queda un capitulo y el epilogo, así que definitivamente esta historia ya esta terminada. Para todos aquellos que creían que yo no iba terminar al completo la historia, pues lamento decepcionaros, pero soy del tipo de personas que terminan lo que empiezan. Con respecto al capitulo de hoy, pues decir que decidí poner un flashback en el que se explique el origen de Shinishi, o mejor, el origen de su forma de pensar, todos los malos tienen un pasado y este no iba a ser la excepción.

Bueno, no mas comentarios y a la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 21: Mi Última Voluntad, Secretos del Pasado**

Naruto estaba sonriente en frente de Sakura, ella solo se preguntaba como podía el sonreír en un momento como ese y en el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba.

-Debo sacarte antes de que se de cuenta que ese es un bunshin y no soy yo…-, decía Naruto con dificultad para hablar.

-Pero…Naruto tu…tu no estas en condiciones…mírate…-, Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, le costaba mucho ver a Naruto tan mal, pero aun así, Naruto seguía sonriendo.

-No es nada Sakura-chan, yo estoy bien, ahora…-, Naruto con el brazo que no tenia roto, arranco un pedazo de tela de su pantalón y se lo puso en la boca, inmediatamente tomo su brazo roto y lo estiro para intentar reacomodar un poco el hueso, Naruto mordía la tela debido a inmenso dolor que sentía, pero tenia que hacerlo si quería poder hacer sellos, Naruto escupió el pedazo de tela,-…vale, ahora si os sacare, Sakura-chan, júntate con ellos, y llévate la cabeza de Kiba, luego la necesitara…

Sakura no entendía nada de lo que decía Naruto, tal vez por el nerviosismo, o el miedo que sentía, solo se limito a seguir las ordenes del rubio.

-Muy bien te sacare…-, con mucha dificultad y dolor, Naruto comenzó a hacer unos cuantos sellos, cuando al fin los termino, puso una de sus manos en Sakura y dijo el nombre de la técnica,-…Hiraishin no Jutsu

Sakura solo vio una luz durante un par de milésimas de segundo, lo siguiente que vio fue la montaña donde se suponía que estaba ella, en el horizonte.

-Que has hecho…?

-Os e sacado con una técnica de mi padre…

-Pero…como…

-El Hiraishin no Jutsu es una técnica de teletransporte, si toco a una persona o a varias, puedo teletrasportarlas conmigo…

Sakura aun no se lo creía, no podía entender como en menos de un segundo estuviesen tan alejados del templo en el que estaban, quería saberlo todo, pero sus deseos no se cumplirían.

-Debo regresar…-, Naruto le sonrió, fue una sonrisa llena de nostalgia, una sonrisa que Sakura nunca antes había visto,-…Adiós Sakura-chan…

-No Naruto espera…-, la chica se levanto y trato de detenerlo, pero no fue lo suficiente mente rápida como para poder pararle, se había ido, Sakura se dejo caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar amargamente, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho el aire le faltaba.

En ese momento, el mundo pareció comprender el dolor de la chica, la lluvia se hizo presente en el lugar, era una lluvia débil y constante, el cielo se había oscurecido por completo, Sakura seguía llorando desconsoladamente, dejando que las gotas de lluvia se mezclaran con sus propias lagrimas, de nuevo solo lloraba, de nuevo no podía hacer nada, de nuevo, Naruto tenia que ser el que hiciera todo por todos.

Las últimas palabras que le había dicho Naruto resonaban en su interior, eran palabras que desearía nunca haber escuchado por parte de ese rubio, fue un adiós cargado de dolor, un adiós para siempre.

La lluvia se intensifico mas, Sakura seguía ahí, con la mirada perdida en el mojado suelo, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y su dolor, que no se percato que Tsunade estaba recobrando la conciencia.

-Mierda…me duele la cabeza…-, la Hokage se palpaba con su mano la zona afectada aun sin abrir los ojos,-…donde estoy?-, Tsunade al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un sitio diferente,-…cuando salimos del templo?-, observo los cuerpos aun inconcientes de los demás ninjas como medico que era, hizo un chequeo visual, ninguno tenia nada grave, a excepción de Kiba, que estaba muerto y de Gaara, que estaba herido, siguió dando un rodeo visual, cuando se encontró con una silueta no muy lejos de ella, una silueta que reconoció en seguida,-…SAKURA…-, ignorando su dolor, Tsunade se puso en pie y corrió hacia su alumna, al llegar, esta le vio con una sonrisa llena de amargura.

-Se ha ido Tsunade-sama, se fue para siempre, y no pude hacer nada, fui un estorbo…fui…fui un estorbo como siempre…-, de nuevo la chica comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez, tenia un hombro en el que descargar su dolor.

-Que a pasado Sakura, quien se ha ido?-, pregunto Tsunade un poco confundida.

-NARUTO TSUNADE-SAMA, NARUTO, SE FUE PARA SACRIFICARSE…-, grito Sakura, mas por desesperación, por impotencia, que por que en realidad quisiera hacerlo, de nuevo comenzó a llorar esta vez mas amargamente, Tsunade se había quedado de piedra, aun no asimilaba las palabras de su alumna, Naruto, su Naruto, ese hijo que nunca tuvo, ese chico que le hacia confiar siempre en el, ese que a veces sacaba lo peor de alguien y otras lo mejor, el mismo que hacia amigos en todas partes, el mismo chico que había recuperado recientemente se había ido.

Fue un momento alumna y maestra, un dolor que comenzaron a compartir, un dolor que era mas expresado por la más joven, ya que la más veterana intentaba mantener la calma para intentar así contagiársela a la chica, pero el dolor era el mismo, era igual de intenso.

-Sakura, sabíamos que esto iba a suceder…deberíamos…deberíamos aceptar su ultima voluntad…-, Tsunade dejaba caer pequeñas lagrimas por su rostro, esas pequeñas y delicadas lagrimas eran el resultado de su esfuerzo por ocultar su dolor,-…lo esta haciendo por…por nosotros…lo hace por ti…

Esas ultimas palabras hicieron que Sakura dejase de llorar por un momento, en realidad lo hacia por ella, el seria capaz de dar su vida a cambio de únicamente la de ella?

Esas preguntas tuvieron inmediata respuesta cuando la chica vio a Sasuke detrás de Tsunade, un Sasuke que en su rostro confundía las gotas de lluvia con sus lágrimas, esa presencia era la respuesta a sus preguntas. Naruto años atrás estuvo dispuesto a todo con tal de regresar a ese chico que algún momento ella llego a amar, lo hizo aun sabiendo que si eso sucedía el perdería cualquier oportunidad por pequeña que fuese para estar con ella, así era el.

-Naruto volverá…yo…yo lo presiento…-, hablo con voz suave el Uchiha intentando que ninguna notase su llanto.

-No Sasuke, el ya tomo una decisión…-, Esta vez era Jiraiya, que aun estaba recostado sobre el enorme Akamaru, su mirada estaba fija en algún lugar de la espesura del bosque,-…y sabes que cuando el toma una decisión, nunca se echa atrás…-, el segundo maestro de Naruto estaba serio, no expresaba ningún sentimiento, sin duda era el que mejor controlaba la situación.

Sasuke apretaba sus puños, lo hizo tan fuerte que sus manos comenzaron a sangrar, miro a sus amigos aun inconcientes. Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Kiba, hasta la misma Hokage y su compañero un Sannin, el su compañera de equipo, todos no habían podido hacer nada para ayudar a Naruto.

-TENEMOS QUE IR, EL NOS PIDIO NUESTRA AYUDA, O ES QUE YA LO HABEIS OLVIDADO, HACE UN RATO ESTORBAMOS PERO YA SABEMOS COMO REACCIONAR, VAMOS…-,Sasuke se dispuso a correr desesperado, pero una sombra se planto en frente de el. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con el rostro resignado del Sannin de los sapos, quien negó calmadamente con la cabeza,-…como podéis actuar así, es Naruto, el nos a ayudado muchas veces, nos a salvado, y nosotros nunca le agradecemos, nunca le ayudamos, nunca hacemos nada por el, se lo debemos…

Nadie hablaba, las gotas de lluvia chocando con el suelo era lo único que daba a entender que había de una u otra forma vida en aquel lugar, ninguno quería decir nada, por que sabían que Sasuke tenia razón.

-Es su ultima voluntad, debemos aceptarla…-, al fin hablo Jiraiya después de varios segundos,-…ninguno de nosotros es nadie para cuestionársela, el tenia esto planeado desde hace mucho tiempo…

Impotencia, eso era lo que sentían los cuatro en ese momento, ninguno, con su grandioso poder podía hacer nada, ni Jiraiya con sus increíbles técnicas, si Tsunade con su súper fuerza, ni Sakura con su ninjutsu medico, y mucho menos el heredero del clan Uchiha con su Sharingan. Nada, ninguno de esos poderes, ninguna de esas sorprendentes habilidades era suficiente, y lo peor, es que sabían que el poder de Naruto tampoco lo era, y por eso era que el se iba a sacrificar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shinishi sentado sobre una roca, miraba fijamente a los ojos a un Naruto que le costaba mantenerse en pie; el rubio con uno de sus ojos lastimado, le miraba también a los ojos, era su forma de demostrarle que no se iba a rendir.

-Me recuerdas a mi padre, ese viejo idiota que decía que los Uzumaki peleábamos hasta la muerte, de hecho era verdad, yo lo mate…-, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron a mas no poder, aunque en el fondo se lo esperaba.

-Por un momento llegue a pensar que eras o alguna vez fuiste un ser humano con sentimientos, esto me demuestra que me equivoque…-, respondió Naruto con sus ojos llenos de furia.

-Deberías cuidar tus palabras mocoso…-, Shinishi había hecho un rápido movimiento y ahora estaba justo en frente de Naruto,-…tu no tienes ni idea del por que tuve que matar a mi padre…

Shinishi comenzó a rememorar aquel momento, su mente se comenzó a poblar de recuerdos, recuerdos que pensó haber borrado siglos atrás…

_**Shinishi Flash Back**_

_Un atractivo joven de cabellos rojos y ojos azules saltaba de rama en rama, iba vestido con la ropa típica de un samurai, tenia unos dieciséis años, y a pesar de que se había ganado el titulo de samurai en su cumpleaños numero quince, aun no se acostumbraba a cargar con la pesada armadura en cada misión que se le otorgaba._

_-Maldición, mi padre me va a matar si llego tarde otra vez, y mira que esta vez solo era recoger una simple e insignificante carta…-, se quejaba el chico que saltaba con agilidad, de pronto, un leve movimiento detrás de el le hizo poner en estado de alerta todos sus sentidos, se dispuso a desenvainar su espada pero vacilo,-"cuando se desenvaina una espada es para utilizarla, si no es así, es mejor no sacarla, mierda que hago"-, pensaba el chico con su mano derecha apretando la empuñadura. Dio un leve giro para intentar identificar el ruido y se encontró con un pequeño gato que se le lanzo al rostro como águila cazando,-…AAAAHHH SUELTAME ANIMAL…-, grito el chico, que perdió el equilibrio y se dejo caer al fondo._

_Mientras caía se logro quitar al pequeño felino de encima, un molesto cachorro de gato montes que se había perdido. Ya libre de cualquier ataque, tomo posición para caer de forma correcta sobre el suelo, hizo varios giros sobre su cuerpo y logro llegar hasta el tronco de un árbol y se impulso hacia otro extremo. Después de tres saltos, al llegar al cuarto árbol, este se rompió. El chico se había desviado levemente de su camino, y no se dio cuenta que ahora estaba en el borde de un precipicio, el chico cayo por los casi cien metros de altura hasta una corriente que lo arrastro._

_Sin tener de donde agarrarse, gritaba pidiendo ayuda a la nada, de pronto recordó que el territorio en el que se encontraba era solo conocido por la gente de su familia, y que de seguro, todos estaban en ese momento prestando servicio en la casa del feudal, resignado, se dejo llevar por la corriente mientras nadaba hacia fuera para no ahogarse._

_Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la corriente dejo de ser tan fuerte y el chico logro nadar hasta la orilla. Salio aliviado del agua y comenzó a buscar el dinero que le habían pagado, por ser tan joven tenia que hacer trabajos para otra gente, cuando tuviera mas experiencia podía trabajar con su familia en el castillo del feudal._

_Alegre, encontró la pequeña bolsa con el oro que se le había dado como pago, pero le faltaba algo._

_-Shinishi, ahora si que papá te va a matar…-, se dijo a si mismo al darse cuenta que había perdido su katana,-…la espada de mi abuelo, debió desatárseme en el río._

_Se agarro con desesperación la cabeza, la atadura de su espada se había deshecho y se le había caído en el río._

_Se dispuso a lanzarse al río a buscarla cuando escucho una voz._

_-Vaya chico, debes tener mas cuidado…-, Shinishi se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que en la rama de un árbol estaba sentada una hermosa chica de cabellos negros, portaba en su mano la katana de Shinishi, y estaba completamente empapada,-…si te quedas con esa cara de tonto viéndome los pechos, vas a tener que invitarme a tu casa para secarme, o sino tendré que quedarme con la espada, después de todo yo la encontré…_

_La chica salto de la rama y cayo en pie justo en frente de Shinishi. Llevaba un traje completamente negro que encajaba a la perfección con su cuerpo, lo que parecía ser una capucha para cubrir su rostro, ahora tenía la función de una bufanda que abrigaba su delgado y delicado cuello._

_-Te vas a quedar viendo o vas a coger de una buena vez tu espada?_

_-Ah si, si, ya la cojo…-, nerviosamente Shinishi se acerco a la chica y esta extendió su mano hasta darle la espada,-…gra…gracias…_

_-De nada, me tengo que ir, estoy de misión…_

_Shinishi no dijo nada, se quedo viendo como la chica se perdía entre los árboles, era la primera vez que veía a un ninja._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Después de un par de horas asimilando su nueva conocida, Shinishi llego a su casa, su padre le esperaba en el salón principal sentado con expresión seria._

_-Tardaste demasiado, y sabes que el amo no le gusta que sus encargos tarden tanto…_

_-Tuve un inconveniente, pero aquí esta la carta del feudal del viento…-, Shinishi saco de su costado un pergamino y se lo entrego a su padre respetuosamente._

_-Iré inmediatamente a donde el feudal, me inventare una excusa convincente para que no se enfade…_

_-Dile que me tope con una ninja, muy atractiva por cierto, después de todo eso fue lo que sucedió…-, el padre de Shinishi se volvió hacia su hijo rápidamente, su expresión estaba llena de furia y odio._

_-Los samuráis odiamos a los ninjas, debes saberlo…_

_-Si padre, lo se, pero ella me ayudo cuando perdí mi espada…-, Shinishi fue arrinconado por su padre contra la pared, el hombre no había desenvainado su espada, pero eso no le impedía asfixiar a su hijo con la espada enfundada._

_-En primer lugar perder la espada es como perder la vida, y en segundo lugar, si vuelvo a saber que te relacionaste con un ninja desenfundare la espada, y sabes que solo desenfundamos las espadas en ciertas ocasiones verdad…-, Shinishi asintió temeroso,-…dime en que ocasiones desenfundamos la espada los samuráis…_

_-So…solo cuando la…la vamos a usar…si no…si no el alma de la espada se enfadara…es un desprestigio sacarla si…si no se va a usar…_

_-Veo que aprendiste la teoría, no me obligues a usar la practica contigo…-, Shinishi asintió de nuevo, sus ojos estaban llenos de terror, terror hacia su padre._

_El hombre mayor deshizo el agarre con su hijo y sin decir una sola palabra salio del recinto, Shinishi se quedo inmóvil, con la mente en cualquier lugar. No era la primera vez que su padre reaccionaba tan violentamente, de hecho se había acostumbrado a su manera de imponer orden, pero lo que acababa de suceder era completamente distinto, ya que mientras que normalmente le golpeaba, en esta ocasión le había amenazado directamente de muerte._

_-Por que tenemos que odiar tanto a los ninjas, después de todo hacemos los mismo trabajos, solo que nosotros se los hacemos a los feudales y ellos a todo el mundo…-, susurraba el chico._

_-Siempre a sido así Shinishi, no deberías preguntar…-, respondió un hombre con vestimentas similares a las del chico, solo que este llevaba dos espadas._

_-Hermano, pensé que estabas de guardia en el castillo…_

_-Termine hace bastante tiempo…-, dijo restándole importancia,-…Shinishi, debes entender que los ninjas nos quieren arrebatar el prestigio que nosotros nos hemos ganado desde hace siglos, el mundo se rige por el dinero, ellos hacen trabajos rápidos y baratos, nosotros hacemos trabajos importantes y costosos, ellos quieren monopolizar todo el mercado…_

_-Así que solo es por dinero…-, hablo en chico con decepción en la voz._

_-En principio si, pero por delante del dinero esta el honor, la paz, la justicia, la valentía…-, las palabras del adulto estaban llenas de orgullo y satisfacción,-…ellos son espías, casi como ladrones, trabajan en la noche sigilosamente, nosotros atacamos por delante, nunca nos echamos atrás, retamos a la cara, y defendemos los valores que hacen de este país el mas grande y justo del mundo, ellos en cambio no tienen bandera, solo son eso…_

_Shinishi estaba con la cabeza incrustada en el suelo, ahora entendía por que el enfado de su padre al elogiar a un ninja, dentro de el comenzaron a crecer sentimientos de odio y repulsión hacia aquel grupo de guerreros._

_-Será mejor que te prepares, por lo que escuche tendrás tu primera misión importante dentro de poco hermano…-, hablo el hombre en un intento de calmar un poco al chico._

_-De veras?-, respondió emocionado Shinishi, su hermano solo asintió,-…e estado esperando esto por meses, por fin seré ascendido a guardia y adiós a las misiones de cartero…_

_El hermano de Shinishi sonrió levemente antes de salir del salón calmadamente, a pesar de todo el aun consideraba a su hermano como un niño._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_El padre de Shinishi y un hombre de elegantes vestiduras antiguas estaban sentados el uno en frente de otro en una habitación alumbrada únicamente con una pequeña lámpara._

_-Debemos callar inmediatamente al pueblo, esa escoria se puede revelar en cualquier momento, tienes que hacerte cargo de sus líderes…_

_-Mi señor, si esa acción contribuye con vuestra seguridad lo haré encantado…-, el padre de Shinishi hizo una reverencia a su señor._

_-Debes encargarte de eso esta misma noche Kubo, entendido?_

_-Si mi señor…-, el feudal se puso en pie y salio de la habitación calmadamente, Kubo se quedo sentado con la mirada fija en la puerta por donde había salido su señor, por su mente pasaban miles de pensamientos, muchos de ellos contradictorios,-…vivimos para preservar la paz y la justicia, servimos a los feudales eficientemente, y me piden matar a gente que no se va a poder defender ante nuestro poder, estaré haciendo lo correcto?_

_Kubo observo la insignia de su familia, los nobles del país del Remolino, eran los cuartos en la línea de sucesión al trono del feudal, y esa situación familiar les obligaba a absoluta sumisión al heredero directo al trono, su primo. _

_Por un momento Kubo se planteo su situación, se planteo el hecho de cumplir o no las ordenes. Pero, su férrea educación como samurai espanto esas ideas de rebelión, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida del salón; el día daba sus últimos rayos, tenia poco tiempo para realizar esa misión, pero no iba a ser tan tonto, no la haría el._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Shinishi estaba de pie en frente de una casa vieja de la ciudad, su rostro era serio, y aun se preguntaba porque._

_-No puedo creer que tenga que matar a esta gente, ni siquiera tienen formación en combate, de seguro que se morirían de hambre…_

_No se atrevía a dar un paso, sus ordenes eran claras, el líder de la oposición al feudal vivía en esa casa con su familia, esa noche había una reunión en la que se planearía un golpe de estado en contra del gobierno del país del Remolino, su misión era acabar con todos, no dejar testigos, de esta forma las ideas de rebelión se esfumarían de la gente del pueblo._

_Se disponía a retirarse del lugar cuando una presencia se poso justo en frente de el._

_-Sabía que no cumplirías esta misión hermanito…_

_-Kenji…papá te a enviado a hacer mi trabajo verdad…?-, hablo Shinishi escondiendo avergonzado su rostro de la mirada acusadora de su hermano mayor._

_-No, vine por mi cuenta, de hecho venia a evitar que hicieras esta masacre, pero me doy cuenta que no será necesaria mi intervención…-, dijo sonriente Kenji sorprendiendo por completo a su hermano._

_-Pero papá te castigara, incluso puede que te saque de la familia, serás considerado como traidor no solo ante la familia, sino también ante la realeza…_

_-Pero habré hecho lo correcto Shinishi, los títulos y los nombres no importan, solo importa hacer lo correcto. Solo mataría a esta gente si atentaran contra la justicia y la libertad que nosotros los samuráis defendemos…-, las palabras de su hermano le dieron mas confianza a Shinishi, que asintió y entendió el mensaje que le quería trasmitir su hermano,-…vamos a casa hermano, lo mas seguro es que mañana tengamos que empezar un largo viaje._

_Shinishi y Kenji comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta a aquella vieja casa, pero otra presencia se interpuso en su camino. De un golpe mando a volar a Kenji y arrincono contra la pared a Shinishi._

_-No parecéis mis hijos, los samuráis cumplimos las órdenes de nuestros amos…_

_-Padre…-, Shinishi estaba completamente aterrorizado, su padre había desenfundado la espada y estaba teniendo un frió contacto con la piel del chico,-…no quería ensuciarme las manos, iré a cumplir la misión y luego me encargare de vosotros…_

_Kubo deshizo el contacto con Shinishi y sin enfundar de nuevo su espada comenzó a caminar en dirección a la vieja casa. _

_Kenji, aun débil por el golpe que le había asestado su padre, se puso en pie y se lanzo a su padre con serias intensiones de atacarle. Kubo, sin inmutarse, esquivo con facilidad el ataque de su hijo y se puso tras el, sin pensarlo dos veces cerceno el pie derecho de su hijo haciendo que este gritara con todas sus fuerzas de dolor y cayera inmediatamente al suelo en un creciente charco de sangre._

_-Un samurai nunca ataca a su padre…-, dijo con tono frió Kubo. Shinishi observaba como su hermano perdía desmesuradamente sangre y gritaba de dolor, estaba aterrorizado y no sabia que hacer, Kubo dio una mirada a su hijo menor,-…será mejor que no intentes nada hijo, te podría ir peor…_

_Kubo siguió con su camino, los gritos ya habían despertado a muchas personas que vivían en aquella calle, pero al ver que se trataba de samuráis, volvieron a ocultarse en la seguridad de sus hogares, sabían que rea mejor no interferir._

_De la casa vieja salio la ninja que Shinishi había visto aquel día, detrás de ella estaban los rebeldes, varias mujeres y niños. Los hombres estaban armados por palos y hachas, las mujeres abrazaban con fuerza a sus hijos, y la ninja permaneció impasible y sin una pizca de miedo sosteniendo la mirada a Kubo._

_-Era de esperarse, la familia real del país del Remolino, todos sois igual de despiadados y corruptos, mira que mandar a un Samurai a enfrentarse a campesinos indefensos…-, grito la chica._

_-Hablas mucho, teniendo en cuenta que perteneces a la escoria de los ninjas, pensé que erais sigilosos y expertos en el combate a distancia, pero veo que eres la excepción…_

_-Hmp, has evadido mi comentario, eso significa que eres consiente de que lo que piensas hacer es una masacre…_

_-Esto se hace para preservar la estabilidad del gobierno que vela por la justicia y libertad de este país, vosotros no deberíais oponer resistencia y dejar que cumpla con mi trabajo…_

_-Sobre mi cadáver…_

_-Como digas…_

_Ambos contrincantes saltaron, la chica lanzo varios shuriken y kunais a Kubo, este los desvió con facilidad gracias a su espada. Con otro rápido movimiento de espada, Kubo corto por la mitad a la chica que no tubo tiempo de contrarrestar el ataque._

_Los gritos de las mujeres que cubrían los ojos de sus hijos se hicieron presentes ante la lluvia de sangre._

_Kubo toco el suelo y en frente de el callo el torso de la chica que aun vivía, respiraba con dificultad y escupía sangre._

_-Ahora, si me permites, sobre tu cadáver cumpliré con mi misión…-, tal vez fue un acto de buena voluntad, para cortar de lleno el sufrimiento de la chica, o tal vez haya sido un acto de pura maldad. El caso es que la espada de Kubo había cortado en diagonal la cabeza de la chica, dejando ver parte de su cerebro._

_Shinishi, se tapaba las orejas y lloraba con desesperación, su padre había atacado sin consideración alguna a su hermano y había matado a esa chica tan hermosa que había conocido ese día._

_-Shi…Shinishi…-, una voz débil le llamo, el chico busco con sus húmedos ojos el origen de esa voz y se encontró con su hermano,-…detén…detén a papá…_

_En ese momento Kenji quedo inconciente, Shinishi dirigió la mirada hacia su padre que caminaba lentamente hacia sus victimas. No sabia que hacer, el miedo no le permitía moverse, intento desenvainar su espada pero las manos le temblaban sin parar, de pronto paso algo._

_Un grito desgarrador de una mujer llamo su atención, su padre había matado a un niño._

_El pequeño cuerpo estaba inerte en el suelo con una herida que atravesaba su pecho, la madre se aferraba al ya muerto niño. Kubo se dispuso a dar muerte a la mujer, cuando se encontró con la espada desenvainada de Shinishi, y este viéndole con furia._

_-Has matado a un niño…-, decía Shinishi aun con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Se cruzo en mi camino, además, mis ordenes son terminar con estos rebeldes…-, respondió Kubo sin remordimientos._

_Un nuevo choque de espadas se dio, fue tan fuerte que las chispas saltaron._

_-Primero atacas a mi hermano, luego matas sin piedad a una mujer, y ahora asesinas a un niño, QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO PAPÁ?_

_-Tu hermano podría haber evitado que le hiriese si no hubiese interferido, y lo demás, son cosas que pasan en nuestras misiones, recuerda que nosotros servimos las ordenes de nuestro señor el feudal, no tenemos derecho a cuestionarlas…_

_-Y DONDE QUEDA LA JUSTICIA, LA PAZ Y LA LIBERTAD POR LA QUE SIEMPRE LUCHAMOS, DIME DONDE?_

_-El camino hacia la justicia requiere sacrificios, hoy les a tocado a ellos…-, Kubo no sintió nada, solo vio como la espada de su hijo atravesaba su cuello, levanto sus ojos y vio una mirada fría y llena de odio, eran los azules ojos de su hijo, Kubo solo sonrió._

_Shinishi saco su espada del cuello de su padre, la sangre de su progenitor salía a chorros y le baño por completo, el no sentía remordimiento alguno, había matado a alguien que no tenía corazón._

_Shinishi se disponía a guardar su espada cuando una mano toco su hombro, el chico giro su rostro y se encontró con un hombre de no más de cuarenta años sonriéndole._

_-Sois mejores que los ninjas…-, dijo mirando con desprecio el cuerpo de la chica muerta,-…quieres trabajar para mi?_

_-De que me habla?-, pregunto confundido Shinishi._

_-Mira chico, si trabajas para mi derrocaremos al feudal y nos volveremos ricos, incluido tu, acaso no quieres ser rico, tener cientos de sirvientes a tu alrededor que cumplan todos tus deseos, vamos como el feudal, lo quieres, tu hermano haría el trabajo, pero ahora esta lisiado…-, Shinishi dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, esas personas que se suponía luchaban por su libertad le proponían formar parte de una mafia._

_-Eres como mi padre, como el feudal…TODOS SOIS IGUALES…-, una mancha roja fue lo único que se vio, segundos después, los cuerpos de los denominados anteriormente rebeldes estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar en medio de un gigantesco charco de sangre._

_La noche siguió igual, Shinishi fue a la casa del feudal y mato a toda la familia real, luego fue a su hogar y mato a los hermanos de su padre y a su madre, solo dejo vivos al anciano de la familia, su hermana menor y su primo seis años menor que el._

_Tomo sus cosas y salio, con la mirada llena de odio, se había prometido acabar con la maldad e hipocresía del mundo, y ya sabia como hacerlo, los bijuu, pero primero necesitaba poder. Dejo vivo al anciano por que este le proporciono información sobre una fuente que daba poder infinito, ahora se encaminaba a dicha fuente para cumplir con su cometido._

_Decidió convertirse en ninja, no por que ellos fueran mejores personas que los samuráis, ya que se entero que aquella bella chica también entraba en los planes de enriquecimiento de los "rebeldes", sino por que quería ocultarse y aprender nuevas técnicas de batalla, renuncio a su espada y a su pasado como Samurai, Shinishi no solo soñaba con cambiar el mundo corrupto en el que vivía, también soñaba con limpiar el nombre de su familia y hacer de su apellido el mas conocido en el mundo, los Uzumaki desde ese momento comenzarían a ser temidos por cualquiera._

_**Fin Shinishi Flash Back**_

Naruto estaba en el suelo, apenas le quedaban fuerzas para continuar, de hecho, no tenia el chakra suficiente para activar la trampa que había preparado con su sangre, la batalla le estaba pasando factura.

-Eres digno de los Uzumaki, siempre luchando por los objetivos de los demás, eso si, nuestro honor estaba por delante de todo… vaya estupidez de filosofía, y pensar que teníamos linaje real.

Naruto se puso en pie con dificultad, miro a su contrincante a los ojos, y sin quitarle la mirada hablo.

-Olvidas que también soy un Namikaze, y olvidas que soy huérfano…-, la expresión de Shinishi cambio al escuchar esas palabras,-…nunca crecí con una familia, todo el mundo me odiaba, pero aun así…aun así una persona me enseño que el odio no era el camino, y que si quería ser feliz, debería luchar para proteger a alguien, a alguien a quien yo quiero…-, las lagrimas de Naruto se mezclaban con la sangre que manchaba su cara,-…decidí cambiar, ya no seria una mera arma en manos de alguien, seguiría mi propio camino del ninja, y cuando encontrase a esa persona que quiero, la protegería…-, Naruto, haciendo un gran esfuerzo se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro,-…hace mas de diez años encontré a esa persona a la que quiero proteger, y si la quiero proteger a ella, debo proteger a todos, por que es una cadena…en este momento tu estas interfiriendo en mi objetivo, no me importa mi apellido, no me importa el pasado, no me importa nada de lo que tu me digas, estas obstruyendo su futuro, el futuro de todos, y eso es algo que no te voy a permitir.

Shinishi se incorporo por completo, el tono de Naruto le hizo sentir aun mas furioso, pero no iba a ceder ante la provocación.

-Que harás Naruto, mírate, no puedes pelear por mucho tiempo, de hecho no puedes pelear, aun crees que me puedes ganar? Ni el poder de los Namikaze ha podido, y el poder de Kyubi no servirá contra el poder que tengo dentro de mi, estas muerto chico…

-Puede que tengas razón, puede que no me queden fuerzas para pelear. Pero, mientras me quede una gota de vida en el cuerpo, haré todo lo que pueda para vencerte y así poder liberar el mundo de tu molesta presencia.

Naruto coloco sus manos en disposición a acumular chakra, era su ultima oportunidad, ese seria su ultimo intento de eso estaba seguro. Una corriente de chakra azul le comenzó a rodear, el chico sentía como el esfuerzo le dejaba cada vez más débil, pero no se iba a detener, era ahora o nunca.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bueno, en un par de días hemos tenido cinco reviews, definitivamente cuando la gente sabe que se va a terminar la cosa ahí si que se ponen inquietos jejeje XD, pues a responderlos:

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Bueno, pues la batalla hoy entra en una especia de pause, ya que vimos el pasado de Shinishi, y eso comió tres cuartos de la historia, pero vamos, que los vi necesarios para poder continuar con la historia, no podía dejar en el aire a Shinishi ni al origen de la maldición de Naruto, estaría cometiendo un grave error si hubiese pasado de eso.

**Shinrine Shuichi Elric**Tranquilo, no hay nada que perdonar ni motivo por el cual disculparse, tu estabas en tu trabajo y no hubiese sido correcto, con respecto a lo que podría ser la historia, y que ojala fuera como lo que yo estoy escribiendo, pues decirte que si Kishi cogiera algo de lo que yo estoy escribiendo, pues me sentiría sumamente alagado por que mi trabajo fuese tomado en cuenta, aunque lo malo es que no puedo cobrar derechos de autor, por que yo hago esto sin animo de lucro, pero bueno, creo que Kishi tendrá sus razones para contar la historia como la esta contando ahora, así que dejémoslo a ver con que nos sorprende el hombre. Y con lo que decías del crecimiento de Naruto, pues en ese estilo utilice como inspiración a Toriyama y su obra maestra Dragon Ball, recordemos que cuando Goku creció, la serie y su argumento maduro junto con el protagonista de la serie, definitivamente todas las series deberían tomar el testigo de Dragon Ball, esas series que llevan infinidad de temporadas y su protagonista no crece y su argumento sigue siendo el mismo que al Principio, a mi me terminan aburriendo, lo que hemos visto de Naruto es que esta siguiendo el mismo estilo, bueno ahora esperemos a ver que nos depara.

**Xabax: **Bueno, amigo mió, lo siento, ya se que a veces es muy feo que te corten el rollo, sobretodo en ciertas situaciones, pero en una historia, creo que es imprescindible cortar en el momento preciso, y eso tiene una explicación, para hacer que el que lea se enganche a la historia, si no fuese así, pues los lectores no tendrían ganas de leer el capitulo que le presida, por eso lo hago, por eso, y por que la historia se da para estas cosas.

**Rromy: **No paso olímpicamente, solo hago uso de un palo y lo salto XD, es que mujer, me haces preguntas muy comprometedoras, y deberías entenderme que no puedo responderte a todas esas preguntas, pondría en evidencia el argumento y le arruinaríamos la lectura a mucha gente, pero vamos, intentare responderte las preguntas que me has hecho a ver, aquí voy:

SI, en el epilogo esta explicado, así que paciencia.

Esta te la responderé en el epilogo, por que aquí me cargaría el argumento.

También te la responderé en el epilogo.

Espero haber resuelto tus dudas, al menos parcialmente, jejeje, hice todo lo que pude vamos, bueno, hablamos en el próximo capitulo.

**Yugi-no-Yami**Espero que lo que hayas leído hoy haya respondido a tu pregunta.

Ahora solo queda un capitulo mas para llegar al anhelado final, así que, solo os pido paciencia, el miércoles, intentare publicar lo que queda de la historia, la hora, puede que a las 18hrs hora de la península Ibérica(España), así que estad atentos, salvo catástrofe natural, esa será la fecha y hora del final de la historia, y dos horas después publicare el epilogo.

Bueno, sin mas que agregar me retiro y hasta la próxima.


	24. Chapter 22: Felicidad

El final ha llegado, con tres horas de retraso pero llego, de hecho se me presento un inconveniente de última hora, de hecho, fue un inconveniente que no debió impedirme nada por que fue a las 18.30, pero soy humano y se me olvido. Pero bueno, ahora si llego el final y esta historia esta terminada, una historia que me enseño mucho, ya que al ser mi primer fic, recibía con aceptación y humildad todos los consejos que se me daban, al igual que las criticas. Ahora, con la historia terminada puedo decir con tranquilidad: **MISION CUMPLIDA.**

No os voy a dar adelantos del final en esta ocasión, quiero que lo leáis y lo "disfrutéis" si podéis.

Antes de la historia contestare los dos reviews que escribieron, ya que al final quiero decir unas cuantas palabras, así que a responder:

**El angel de la oscuridad:** La emoción se termina hoy amigo mió, gracias por comentar en todos los capítulos, eres uno de mis incondicionales, me agrada que te haya gustado el pasado, todos tenemos un pasado y todo efecto tiene su causa, por eso escribí esa historia de Shinishi para poder dar un porque al mal que le aquejaba.

**Shinrine Shuichi Elric**Primero que todo, ERROR MIO ERROR MIO, siento mucho la pequeña confusión, es que soy un poco simplista y leí solo la parte de **Elric **Y pues lo relacione con los hermanOS Elric, te pido mil y una disculpas si te llegue a ofender de alguna forma. Con respecto a lo que decías del destino de Shinishi, pues la verdad es que me base en los Uchiha, en aquella época en la que escribí ese capitulo me di cuenta que algo fallaba en la familia, que vamos, el Madara este algo tenia que ver con Itachi (en esa época no sabia lo que había pasado, ya que aun no había salido el capitulo), así que me dije "Kyubi les dijo el clan maldito por si línea de sangre, pues yo voy a maldecir al clan de Naruto y darle un motivo por el cual el esta solo", y de ahí surgió la idea, un poco rebuscada pero parece que salio bien. Con respecto a lo de que Naruto regrese, no se, lee este ultimo capitulo y luego me dices que te pareció, si quedaste satisfeCHA, o no jejeje, en el otro foro gusto. A propósito, para el final plagie la escena de una serie que tuvo mucho éxito en mi país, por lo menos a mi me gusto, no diré el nombre por que ya seria demasiado, pero bueno, creo que esa escena encajaba a la perfección con la historia. Para terminar, lo que decías de Toriyama, yo crecí con esa serie, bueno, con esa y con Saint Seiya y Sailor Moon (si Sailor Moon, no es tan raro. Después de todo es Anime), así que en mis historias podrás ver algunas de mis "influencias". Lo que decías el MSN, por mi no hay problema, si quieres me los pasas por un mensaje privado y te agrego, será divertido hablar.

Ahora si, sin mas rodeos, el FINAL, bueno un rodeo mas, pero es pequeño.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Capitulo 22: Felicidad**

Tsunade observaba desde lo lejos la inestabilidad de la montaña, veía como se caía a trozos, era un espectáculo aterrador.

-Naruto…-, susurro la Hokage nostálgicamente, de pronto sintió como un brazo fuerte se poso en su hombro.

-Fue su decisión, debemos respetarla…-, hablo el sannin sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Lo se, pero también se que podríamos haber hecho mas…-, la Hokage giro su rostro para ver a sus compañeros, Temari aun estaba en estado de Shock, Kakashi se resentía de sus heridas, al parecer se había roto un brazo; Hinata seguía inconciente, Ino y Sakura curaban las heridas de Gaara y Kankuro.

De pronto, los sannin sintieron presencias acercarse a gran velocidad, los sannin se pusieron en guardia para poder neutralizar cualquier ataque sorpresa. Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto y llamo a Neji que ya estaba consiente, los dos tomaron posiciones al lado de los mas adultos.

-Preparaos ante cualquier inconveniente, no bajes la guardia, entendido chicos…-, ordenó Jiraiya, los aludidos asintieron firmemente.

En ese mismo instante en frente de ellos, hicieron acto de presencia un grupo de personas conocidos para ellos.

-No podía esperar menos de vosotros chicos, siempre en estado de alerta, se nota que sois los mejores ninjas que existes, la flama de la juventud florece en vuestro interior…

-Esa irritante voz…-, dijo Sasuke cambiando radicalmente su seria expresión a una llena de asco y repulsión.

-Gai-sensei, nos hemos tardado demasiado…

-Tienes razón Lee, la próxima vez aumentaremos la velocidad cinco veces…

-Pero que diablos, si un recorrido de seis horas lo hemos hecho en tres, como podéis querer reducir aun mas el tiempo…-, hablo una chica.

-Tenten, ya deberías saber como son, tus suplicas no servirán de nada…

-Pero Kurenai-sensei…

-Déjalo Tenten, el idiota de Gai no cambiara…

-Anko-sensei, debería ser mas respetuosa con Gai-sensei…-, protesto Lee.

Sasuke, Neji, Jiraiya y Tsunade observaban esa escena incómodos, a diferencia de Shino, que había llegado con el grupo, pero que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato, ya que se encontraba mirando el inerte cuerpo de su compañero de equipo.

Shino dio un par de pasos hasta encontrarse justo en frente del cuerpo de Kiba, lo observo durante unos segundos intentando tragar toda la información.

-Ya nos veremos pronto, amigo mió…-, Shino se alejo del cuerpo de Kiba, su excéntrica vestimenta no dejaba ver que expresión tenia en su rostro.

Por su parte, Sakura ya había terminado su trabajo con Gaara y lo había dejado descansando placidamente. Se acerco hacia Hinata para ver como estaba, al comprobar sus signos vitales, la heredera de los Hyuuga se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, ignoró el ambiente relativamente festivo que había gracias a sus compañeros recién llegados. En su mente solo estaba aquella última sonrisa que le dio Naruto, por suerte o por desgracia, no la podía borrar, no se podía olvidar de ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus delicados labios, un fugaz pensamiento invadió su mente.

-"Naruto… la mejor forma que tienes para comunicarte es una sonrisa…verdad?"-, sus verdes ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, apretó los puños inconcientemente hasta el punto de lastimarse a si misma la palma de sus manos, al igual que los demás, solo sentía impotencia.

-Sakura…-, la chica giro su rostro para identificar a la persona que le llamaba, se encontró con una mirada oscura y melancólica, Sasuke le sonrió como pocas veces lo hacia para intentar reconfortar a su amiga,-…a el no le gustaría que tu estuvieses así…

Sakura no pudo hacer más que romper en llanto, un llanto que llamo la atención de los presentes y los devolvió a la triste realidad, las expresiones divertidas de algunos y enojadas de otros, se transformaron inmediatamente en una expresión llena de tristeza.

Sasuke no pudo hacer mas que abrazar amablemente a su amiga, era lo único que podía hacer, la chica cada vez gritaba más y mas causando mayor dolor en los presentes, cada lagrima, cada quejido que soltaba, era una forma de recordar que no habían podido hacer nada.

-Gai, Konoha esta segura?-, pregunto Tsunade intentando cambiar de tema.

-Tsunade-sama, tenemos controlado el ataque, pero los Shinobis empiezan a cansarse, como ya sabe el enemigo no muere, vinimos a ver si podíamos hacer algo, pero en el camino nos encontramos con usted, pero nuestra verdadera intención era hacer de apoyo para…

-No serviría de nada, por que crees que estamos aquí…-, interrumpió la Hokage,-…Naruto nos saco de allí por que se dio cuenta que si seguíamos cerca de el no solo habrían mas bajas…-, Tsunade observo el cuerpo decapitado de Kiba,-…sino que también seriamos un estorbo, lo siento Gai, pero solo nos queda confiar en Naruto…

Los recién llegados observaron la montaña que se levantaba a lo lejos, pudieron distinguir como un aura de energía la rodeaba, parecía que fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.

Una fuerte sacudida de tierra hizo que todos se alarmasen, los árboles comenzaron a caer, y una enorme grieta se hacia camino proveniente de la montaña. Sasuke salto con Sakura en sus brazos. Shino se apresuro a coger el cuerpo y la cabeza de su compañero de equipo, Neji protegió a su prima, Gai y Lee se encargaron de los hermanos de la arena, los demás, se pusieron a cubierto.

-Que demonios a sido eso?-, pregunto alarmado Jiraiya.

-Viene de la montaña donde esta Naruto…-, hablo Kakashi débil,-…parece que se va a colapsar…

Todos miraron inmediatamente aterrados la montaña, la energía que la rodeaba era completamente por una energía densa, casi palpable, se caía a trozos, era un espectáculo digno del Apocalipsis.

-La montaña…se destruye…-, dijo Sasuke en un leve susurro completamente asustado.

Sakura escucho estas palabras y saco de su escondite sus mojados ojos, vio lo mismo que todos observaban aterrados, un fuerte dolor hizo presencia en su pecho, no le permitía respirar, sintió una gran ansiedad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la ninja medico se deshizo del contacto con el Uchiha y comenzó a correr en dirección a la montaña a gran velocidad.

-MIERDA, SAKURA VUELVE AQUÍ…-, grito Tsunade intentando llamar a la kunoichi que hizo caso omiso a las ordenes de su maestra, que veía como se alejaba rápidamente de su vista,-…QUE DEMONIOS HACEIS VIENDO? VAMOS A ALCANZARLA…

Todos los presentes asintieron y comenzaron a correr persiguiendo a Sakura, una minoría con la intención de detener si incursión suicida en la montaña, los demás, con la firme idea de acompañarla para intentar evitar lo inevitable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La lucha seguía siendo desigual, por mas que Naruto se esforzase, Shinishi era infinitamente mas poderoso que el. Segundo a segundo se daba en los pensamientos del rubio, la idea de que todo estaba perdido.

Había gastado sus ultimas reservas de chakra en el ultimo ataque, intento golpearle con un Chō Ōdama Rasengan, pero fue inútil, no le hizo ni un solo rasguño a su oponente. Por primera vez en toda su vida Naruto comenzó a sentirse perdedor, en su interior sentía miedo, en su mente, se repetía a si mismo que no había sido buena idea hacer todo esto, llego a pensar que todo estaba perdido.

-"_**Te vas a rendir mocoso, pensé que eras mas hombre…**_"-, escucho Naruto en su interior,-"_**…No se tu, pero yo no pienso vivir durante toda la eternidad en el cuerpo de ese idiota con problemas psicológicos infantiles, ya tuve suficiente con los tuyos…**_"

Naruto sonrió por las palabras de Kyubi, aunque eran un poco ofensivas, fueron suficientes para retirar de su mente pensamientos de derrota.

-"_Voy a necesitar un poco de tu chakra…_"-, hablo en su interior Naruto,-"…_Intentare utilizar el sello que puse cuando llegue…_"-, Naruto observo al suelo disimuladamente, retiro con su pie una roca y se encontró con una parte de el dibujo que había hecho con su sangre cuando llego. Levanto de nuevo la mirada y observo directamente a los ojos de Shinishi, que sonreía por la victoria que veía cerca.

-"_**Entendido, pensé que nuca me lo ibas a pedir…**_"

Una leve aura color naranja comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Naruto, con dificultad se curaron las heridas de su brazo roto, Naruto cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Shinishi observaba confuso lo que hacia Naruto, pero algo llamo su atención.

Naruto comenzó a pronunciar una oración en voz casi imperceptible, y en un idioma desconocido hasta por el propio Shinishi, de repente el suelo comenzó a brillar, y Shinishi reconoció en seguida de lo que se trataba.

-NO TE LO PERMITIRE…-, en un movimiento extremadamente veloz, Shinishi llego hasta donde Naruto y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo lanzo hasta uno de los extremos del templo,-…Creías por ibas a poder realizar la técnica de liberación divina sin que me diera cuenta, estas muy equivocado enano…

Naruto se puso de nuevo en pie y comenzó de nuevo a recitar la oración. Nuevamente Shinishi le ataco, esta vez el golpe había sido en el abdomen, Naruto pudo sentir como varios de sus órganos habían sido gravemente lastimados en su interior.

-Déjalo ya Naruto, cada vez que lo intentes te detendré…

-No me importa…-, de nuevo Naruto comenzó a orar, esta vez, Shinishi se lanzo a el con un Rasengan, Naruto detuvo instintivamente su ritual al sentir la densa energía de Shinishi acercarse.

Abrió sus ojos y vio como su enemigo se acercaba con una enorme cantidad de chakra en sus manos. Más por instinto de supervivencia que por racionalidad, Naruto se cubrió con sus brazos en un intento desesperado por defenderse.

La fuerza del ataque fue tal, que no solo dio de lleno a Naruto dejándolo aun peor de cómo estaba, de hecho destruyo gran parte de la montaña donde se encontraba el templo, dejando entrar por completo la luz del sol. Un sol que se veía cubierto poco a poco por las nubes que eran atraídas por la energía completamente inestable que desprendía Shinishi.

De nuevo Naruto estaba completamente ensangrentado, no hacia mucho Kyubi se había encargado de curarlo y ya volvía a estar hecho un desastre. El chico se disculpo internamente con su demonio por el trabajo inútil que había hecho.

-"_Al menos aun puedo mover los brazos…_"-, pensó después de analizar su estado físico.

Con sus propias fuerzas se puso en pie, no iba a gastar mas chakra en curarse, lo iba a reservar para la técnica final, pero necesitaba inmovilizarlo, de esa forma podría vencerle, así podría realizar la técnica con mas calma.

Cerró sus ojos intentando pensar en como inmovilizar a un enemigo tan veloz y fuerte como lo era Shinishi, se planteaba ataques y múltiples estrategias, pero con la poca fuerza que tenía, le seria imposible realizar alguna de ellas.

Apretó con fuerza los puños, un enorme sentimiento de derrota invadía de nuevo su ser. Pensaba para si mismo, que de nuevo era ese chico de doce años que aparentaba ser fuerte y no tener miedo a nada, pero que en realidad estaba asustado por el mundo real al que pertenecía, pensó que defraudaría a todas las personas que habían confiado en el, esas personas que aceptaron arriesgar sus vidas para apoyarle en esta ultima misión. Pensó en los que habían caído hasta el momento, ninjas de los ejércitos, gente de pueblos, y sus amigos, amigos que había visto el con sus propios ojos caer sin el poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sintió que no podía respirar, en ese momento Naruto padecía de un leve ataque de ansiedad. Shinishi se burlaba de su oponente, nunca creyó que la única persona que se planteo, le podría plantar cara, ahora sufriese de un ataque producido por el estrés y el pánico. El malvado Shinishi podía respirar el miedo que emanaba Naruto, y eso le satisfacía.

-Ya puedes darte por vencido, debes aceptar que la gente por la que luchas no merece vivir…-, merecer, esa palabra retumbaba en la mente del rubio.

Quien en realidad merecía ser salvado, el joven jounin se pregunto esto, y la respuesta llego inmediatamente a su mente, de hecho era sencilla. Nadie, ninguna persona lo merecía, incluso el, todos habían hecho alguna vez cosas malas que perjudicaron a otros, por muy pequeñas que hubiesen sido dichas acciones, contaban igual

Pero, de nuevo surgió otra pregunta¿Por qué los protegía, siempre se había empeñado en ayudar a personas que al principio le trataban como basura, pero que luego, al ver su determinación, cambiaban su forma de ser.

Eso era, por eso merecían vivir, la gente cambia, y no solo eso, Naruto sabia que en el interior de todos siempre había bondad, una vez, Jiraiya le hablo de que la gente no era mala, la gente se volvía mala, y si eso pasaba, entonces podría volver a ser buena.

"_Naruto, el hombre nace bueno, pero la sociedad lo corrompe, y esa corrupción, nunca es intencionada"_

-Te equivocas…-, hablo Naruto,-…se que en este mundo no existen las mejores personas, cometemos errores, no somos perfectos, somos seres humanos y estamos en constante aprendizaje…-, levanto su rostro y en el había una sonrisa sincera y amable,-…tal vez tengas razón y la única forma de pagar nuestros pecados sea desapareciendo y volviendo a nacer, pero…no seria eso habernos rendido…

Shinishi le miro con odio, como podía un mocoso que no había vivido tanto como el, un mocoso que no había visto el sufrimiento y la maldad que vio el, como se atrevía a sermonearle.

-Incluso, si en realidad nos merecemos ese castigo, lo evitare, y no lo haré por todos, sino por una sola persona, por ella…-, Naruto había desdibujado su sonrisa y miraba con gran determinación a su oponente. Shinishi tomo esto como un reto, una provocación, Naruto se estaba pasando, pero ya era hora de hacerlo callar, había llegado el momento de acabar con el. Ya no le importaba Kyubi, solo quería matar a Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Increíblemente y contra todo pronostico, Sakura era casi imposible de alcanzar. Cuando alguno llegaba a tener casi contacto con ella, esta evadía ágilmente a su captor y seguía con su recorrido.

Tsunade estaba enfurecida con su alumna en un principio, pero desde que vio como parte de la montaña se desintegraba literalmente, decidió dejar para después la captura y seguir en dirección a la montaña. Tenia que saber como se encontraba Naruto, y ya estaba cerca.

La silueta del monte se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande, cuando Sakura llego a cierto punto, comenzó a rodearlo buscando la entrada, estaba aun mas preocupada después de que vio como el monte desaparecía parcialmente. A lo lejos pudo divisar lo que quedaba de la entrada, ahora el templo, completamente destrozado, se podía ver desde fuera.

Sakura dio un gran salto para encaminarse hacia Naruto, pero algo detuvo su objetivo, la energía desprendida por las personas que estaban en el templo era tan densa y fuerte, que no dejaban que nada pasase ciertos límites.

-SAKURA…-, la ninja medico se giro y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su maestra que encabezaba al grupo, inmediatamente se poso al lado de la chica examinándola para ver si estaba bien; al comprobarlo siguió hablando,-…que a pasado?

-Hay una barrera Tsunade-sama…-, Sakura intentaba contener su impotencia, luchaba contra si misma para no derrumbarse nuevamente en lagrimas y sollozos, todos observaron serios al monte.

La oscuridad comenzó a apoderarse del lugar, las nubes eran cada vez más y mas, no había lluvia, pero los rayos estaban presentes en el lugar. Era un espectáculo aterrador. Sakura buscaba con su mirada la silueta de Naruto, era lo único que deseaba en ese momento, verlo.

Nuevamente un temblor sacudió la tierra, y otra parte de la montaña desapareció, dejando ver a las personas que ella buscaba. Naruto estaba en el suelo, apoyado en sus rodillas y sus brazos, completamente cubierto por su propia sangre, Shinishi no estaba muy lejos de el, de pie, cubierto por polvo pero intacto, sin un solo rasguño.

Miedo, solo podían sentir eso en aquel momento después de ver a Naruto en esas condiciones, ninguno se atrevía a soltar alguna palabra, ahora se planteaban si había sido buena idea ir a apoyar a Naruto, pues habían cambiando su objetivo de detener a Sakura por este. Pero la fuerte y maléfica aura que se podía sentir en aquel momento y en aquel lugar les hizo dudar, no podían entender como una persona podía controlar tanto poder dentro de si, y mas aun un poder tan inestable y denso.

-Naruto…-, susurro la ninja medico al ver como el chico intentaba ponerse de pie sin ningún éxito para seguir peleando,-…NARUTOOOOO…-, al fin llamo su atención, el rubio pudo ver a sus compañeros completamente asustados, pudo sentir su temor, su impotencia, una sensación que el ya conocía y que gracias a precisamente ellos, había logrado superar, y todo eso, gracias a que había alguien en quien apoyarse, siempre había alguien allí.

Utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad, Naruto se puso en pie, jadeando, ese movimiento tan simple agotaba desmesuradamente. Y no solo le agoto, también le producía un enorme dolor, pero eso no le iba a detener, no después de haberlos visto.

Sakura ya no podía consigo misma, había aguantado demasiado, poniendo una barrera de fuerza para no llorar, no quería que el la viese llorar, no ahora, no después de todo lo que había hecho el durante toda su vida, fugaces recuerdos invadieron su mente.

Recordó cuando Sasuke se iba a rendir en el primer encuentro con Orochimaru, en aquella ocasión Naruto le hizo abrir los ojos y por primera vez el Uchiha mostró su cara mas compañerista en frente de todos; luego recordó cuando Naruto gracias a sus gritos, le ayudo a salir de la técnica de Ino en los exámenes para Chunnin, de no ser por el, habría desertado y puede que no fuese la excelente ninja que es ahora; cuando fueron atacados por Gaara, en aquella ocasión pensó que había sido Sasuke, pero el mismo desmintió aquel hecho dándole el merito a la verdadera persona que se había encargado de protegerla, Naruto. Pero la mas significativa para ella, fue la vez en la que desesperada fue a pedir ayuda para que le devolviesen a Sasuke, y de nuevo fue el, Naruto, en aquella ocasión casi pierde la vida, pero a el no le importo, siempre se preocupo por ella. Imágenes de su regreso, aquella vez empezó a sentir algo por el, lo había echado de menos, pero aun no sabia por que; la batalla en la arena, el encuentro con Sasuke, la lucha con los Akatsuki y la técnica suicida, la segunda búsqueda de Sasuke, su encuentro final con Akatsuki y su líder, su posterior desaparición, en todas estas ocasiones el siempre la protegía, el siempre estaba preocupado por su bienestar, incluso si eso implicaba dar su vida o su felicidad a cambio.

Esos recuerdos no se iban de su mente, y por más que lucho con sus sentimientos, las lágrimas hicieron presencia en su rostro, salían tímidamente de sus ojos, debido al esfuerzo que hacia la chica para detenerlas.

-Te estas adelantando Sakura-chan…-, hablo Naruto en un tono de voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella y los demás le escucharan,-…por que yo me encargare de que no os pase nada a vosotros…-, Sakura esta vez dejo salir las lagrimas, esas palabras las escucho cuando fueron a rescatar a Gaara, dándole a entender que no le importaba su seguridad si con ello conseguía protegerlos a todo.

Nuevamente las heridas de Naruto fueron curadas superficialmente para no gastar tanto chakra, el rubio respiro pesadamente metiendo la mayor cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, tenía un plan y era el momento de ponerlo en práctica.

Dio un par de saltos para comprobar que podía moverse sin dificultad, aun sentía dolor a realizar movimientos bruscos, pero no era suficiente como para poner en peligro su idea.

-Muy bien papá, esta vez tu técnica me ayudara de nuevo a salvarles…-, Naruto dio una fugaz mirada a Jiraiya y Kakashi, que no entendía por que el chico sonreía,-…Hiraishin no Jutsu…

Naruto desapareció de la vista de todos en un instante, ante la mirada asombrada de Kakashi, Jiraiya y Tsunade, que no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Acaso escuche bien…?-, pregunto incrédulo Kakashi.

-Si Kakashi, es la técnica de Minato…-, respondió Jiraiya con gran seriedad.

Naruto aparecía y desaparecía en diferentes puntos de la montaña, Shinishi le intentaba perseguir pero la velocidad del chico era impresionante. Cada vez que Naruto se detenía durante unos segundos, recitaba un trozo de aquella oración que Shinishi no quería que terminase.

El suelo en el que se encontraban Shinishi y Naruto comenzó a brillar, para el rubio era una muy buena señal, Shinishi se sintió derrotado y se detuvo, Naruto hizo lo mismo.

-Este es tu fin…-, dijo serio Naruto,-…KAI…-, a pesar del grito lleno de energía de Naruto, no sucedía nada,-…pero que demonios pasa…KAI…KAI…-, no pasaba nada, el suelo de repente dejo de brillar y Naruto cambio su expresión a absoluta confusión.

-Has perdido chico…-, un rápido movimiento, Naruto pudo sentir una corriente de aire rozar su piel instantes antes de sentir una sensación de calidez en su pecho, bajo su mirada y podo ver como la mano de Shinishi le atravesaba el pecho en el lado del corazón y salía por su espalda. La sangre no dejaba de salir y manchaba el suelo marrón con su color carmesí.

-NARUTO…-, logro gritar Sakura al ver la mortal herida que tenia la persona que ella mas quería.

Ella fue la única que tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para decir algo, pero no fue la única que había estallado en llanto, todos lloraban, algunos con más intensidad que otros, pero aun así, no podían esconder ese sentimiento.

-Va…vaya…de…de nuevo…todos…se…se…adelantan…a…los…he…hechos…-, Naruto tosió un poco de sangre, Shinishi le miraba confuso pues no había entendido lo que el quería decir,-…yo…yo…gano…

-Deliras mocoso, el ver mi mano atravesándote el corazón te hace pensar estupideces…-, dijo con tono irónico Shinishi.

-Eso…eso…crees…-, Naruto devolvió la mirada a Shinishi y sus ojos ya no eran azules, estaban teñidos por el mismo color que manchaba el suelo en el que se encontraba,-…KYUBIIII AHORA….-, ante los atónitos ojos de Shinishi, la herida de Naruto comenzó a cerrarse aprisionándole el brazo en el cuerpo del rubio,-…ahora no te puedes mover…

Un manto rojo comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de ambos, Shinishi pudo ver como se formaban colas del chakra rojo que cubría a Naruto, dichas colas le aprisionaron aun más.

-Que mierda piensas hacer?-, pregunto mientras intento zafarse de las colas.

-Sabes que pasa…cuando…cuando se pone mucho…mucho…de…algo…en un…reci…recipiente…que sucede…?-, pregunto aun jadeando Naruto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Piensas acumular todo tu chakra dentro de ti, pero si apenas tienes energías para sostenerte en pie enano…-, dijo con un poco de miedo en su voz Shinishi.

-Te…te olvidas…de…de…Kyubi…-, los ojos de Shinishi se llenaron de pánico, en un acto desesperado intento sacar su brazo, pero era tarde, la cicatriz se había cerrado y el agarre de las colas de chakra le impedía hacer algo para zafarse.

-KYUBI TIENE RESERVAS INFINITAS DE CHAKRAAAAA…-, ante el grito de Naruto el chakra de color rojo comenzó a salir desmesuradamente del interior de su cuerpo, envolviéndolos a ambos en un manto carmesí y produciendo aun mas estragos en el clima.

El suelo comenzó a temblar con mas fuerza, lo que quedaba del monte de caía poco a poco, los rayos eran cada vez mas fuertes, y el chakra se volvía cada vez mas y mas denso, tan denso que se podía tocar.

-Maldito, por que lo haces, no vez que seguirá existiendo sufrimiento y dolor, que acaso no vez que los humanos sois seres despreciables y ambiciosos…?-, hablaba desesperado al ver como el chakra de Kyubi le lastimaba, veía por primera vez en muchos años su sangre.

-Por que entre todas esas personas, hay alguien a quien quiero proteger, y solo por esa persona, protegeré a los demás…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finalmente el chakra les cubrió a ambos, la energía era tanta que el cuerpo de Shinishi comenzó a deshacerse, el manto demoníaco solo estaba desintegrando los cuerpos de ambos, pero las rocas, los árboles y sus ropas seguían intactos. Ese era el poder del dios de los demonios.

Ante los ojos de sus amigos, el cuerpo de Naruto se desintegraba lentamente, el rubio había cerrado sus ojos y se dejo llevar por lo que sentía al estar flotando, por suerte para el, aquella forma de morir no le producía ningún dolor, por eso se podía dar el lujo de sonreír.

-NARUTOOOO…-, grito de nuevo Sakura al ver como desaparecía poco a poco frente a el.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, estas llorando de nuevo por mi culpa…-, dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica que gritaba su nombre.

-Naruto…por que?-, pregunto con el rostro empapado en lagrimas.

-Por que quiero que vivas y que seas feliz…

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar, Naruto se desintegró por completo, el collar que años atrás le había regalado Tsunade cayo junto a la pulsera que le había dado Sakura.

La barrera que cubría el monte desapareció, las oscuras nubes se dispersaron y dejaron ver de nuevo un hermoso día, una belleza que contrastaba con el dolor que sentían todos los presentes.

-Por que…por que te has muerto en frente de mi maldito imbesil…-, Sasuke no pudo retener sus lagrimas, lloro cortadamente intentando no parecer desesperado.

Kakashi se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, tampoco pudo contener sus lagrimas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos ojos expulsaban lagrimas. Ino lloraba en silencio, sabia que si Naruto estuviese ahí no le gustaría verla llorar.

Hinata estaba en completo estado de shock, aun no creía lo que había sucedido en ese momento, aun podía ver la sonrisa de Naruto en el aire. El ambiente en general era evidente, nadie aceptaba lo que sucedía en ese momento, a pesar de que Naruto les había hecho ganar la guerra, ellos se sentían perdedores.

Pero en medio de aquel dolor, un milagro.

-Que…que a pasado?-, todos giraron su rostro y se encontraron con un confuso Kiba que miraba confundido el paisaje de destrucción que se formaba en sus ojos,-…donde esta Naruto?

-KIBA-, Hinata corrió a abrazarle alegre, aun no creía que su mejor amigo estuviese vivo.

-Hinata, que pasa, donde esta Naruto?-, Hinata de nuevo recordó su dolor, esta vez si lloro,-…mierda, ese imbesil se mato…y creo, que yo también estaba muerto…-, Kiba sonrió, Hinata le miro,-…esto también debe ser obra de el…

Sakura escucho las palabras del recién revivido Kiba y pudo sonreír en medio de su dolor.

-Si… es el único que hace posible lo imposible…-, de nuevo solo se escucho el sonido del viento, un viento que acaricio los cabellos de la ninja medico que se hundía en un dolor y sufrimiento que puede que nadie mas sintiera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sai pateaba uno de los cuerpos inertes en el suelo, a su lado, Atsuko observaba confundida lo que sucedía.

-Por que se cayeron de un momento a otro…?-, pregunto la Raikage.

-Parece que Naruto-kun a ganado…-, dijo serio Sai,-…espero que se haya despedido de el Raikage-sama…

Atsuko le miro con odio y le agarro por la camisa y le arrincono contra un árbol.

-No te atrevas a pensar eso de nuevo, Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun no…-, Sai la miro comprensivamente, la chica escondió su rostro del antiguo ANBU.

-Lo siento, pero no siento el chakra de Naruto-kun…yo tampoco me despedí…-, mientras los ejércitos cerca de ellos celebraban el fin de esa pesadilla, Sai y Atsuko estaban encerrados en un silencio que los aislaba de los demás, los ojos de Sai se humedecieron tímidamente, mientras que Atsuko, casi sin fuerzas, se aferro al pecho del chico y rompió a llorar.

Ambos sentían nuevamente el dolor de una perdida.

-MILAGROOO…-, se escucho en los ejércitos, inmediatamente Atsuko se limpio las lagrimas y fue junto con Sai al sitio donde se origino aquella muestra de alegría.

-Que pasa aquí…-, hablo autoritaria Atsuko.

-Es un milagro Raikage-sama…milagro…-, decía emocionado uno de los ninjas,-…nuestros guerreros, los que murieron…han vuelto a la vida…-, dijo con una gran sonrisa el guerrero.

-No puede ser…-, pudo decir Atsuko al ver como soldados que ella había visto morir se levantaban con su propia fuerza.

-Naruto…-, Atsuko miro a Sai, aquel nombre, el mismo que ya se había resignado a perder, seguro que el era el causante de aquel milagro, era el único capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas. 

Atsuko sonrió débilmente, de nuevo el les había dado un pequeño regalo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ninjas de elite de la hoja y de la arena estaban reunidos en frente de un pedazo de madera el cual tenía atado la bandana de Naruto que ondeaba libremente con el viento.

-Gracias…-, dijo Tsunade seriamente observando fijamente la improvisada tumba que habían hecho para Naruto,-…supongo que ahora si es un adiós…

-Hagamos una oración en honor al ninja mas grande que ha existido en toda la historia…-, ante las palabras de Jiraiya todos cerraron sus ojos y entraron en estado de meditación, oraban agradeciendo por haber formado parte de la vida de aquella persona que se había sacrificado por ellos, aquella persona que les había hecho cambiar, aquella persona que les enseño que una sonrisa podía hacer mucho.

De nuevo silencio, ya era tan habitual que a ninguno se le hacia extraño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El tribunal del mundo de los muertos, era un sitio digno del mundo de la muerte ya que la oscuridad estaba presente._

_Se escucharon unos pasos durante unos segundos, se abrió una enorme puerta y una luz dibujo la silueta de un hombre joven, de aproximadamente unos quince años, y de cabello rojo como la sangre. El chico siguió caminando, la puerta se cerro detrás suyo, pero aun había luz en el. Tal vez era el traje blanco que llevaba el cual desprendía luz propia. Al fin se detuvo en frente de lo que parecía un estrado, levanto la mirada y tres luces iluminaron a tres personas que le observaban seriamente._

_-Uzumaki Shinishi, hoy serás juzgado…-, hablo el hombre mayor._

_-Uzumaki Shinishi, eres culpable de los delitos de genocidio e intento de exterminio de la raza humana, tienes algo que decir?-, pregunto Minos a la izquierda del mayor que se encontraba en el medio._

_-Mis intenciones eran solo las de limpiar al mundo de la maldad que reinaba en el, nada mas…_

_-Tu no tienes la facultad de juzgar a nadie, eres un simple ser humano que se ha hecho con técnicas prohibidas para permanecer vivo durante todos estos años, el castigo a los humanos solo depende de nosotros, no de ti…-, Shinishi resoplo ante el argumento del hombre de la derecha._

_-Tu castigo será ir al Cocytos, el infierno de hielo, por querer emular a los seres superiores…-, Shinishi asintió._

_Minos hizo señas, de las sombras salio un guardia que doblaba la altura de Shinishi, la puerta se abrió nuevamente._

_-Que entre el otro Uzumaki…-, Shinishi se cruzo con Naruto, que vestía la misma ropa blanca que el, a diferencia de Shinishi, Naruto conservaba su apariencia de veintiséis años._

_Ambos se miraron fugazmente, pero no se detuvieron, siguieron con su camino._

_-Debemos agradecerte por lo que has hecho, Uzumaki Naruto…-, hablo el hombre del medio._

_-No hay nada que agradecer Kami-sama, solo hice lo que creí correcto…_

_-Has mantenido el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal de los humanos a costa de tu vida, es normal que lo agradezcamos…-, hablo el hombre de la derecha._

_-Aiacos tiene razón Naruto, has hecho algo muy valeroso…_

_A pesar de los halagos, Naruto permanecía serio, mirando a sus tres jueces._

_-Por que mi alma sigue intacta…?-, pregunto Naruto._

_-El alma de las personas al morir, toma la forma que tenían sus dueños cuando sus pensamientos estaban llenos de bondad…espero que eso responda a tu pregunta Naruto-dono…-, respondió Aiacos._

_Naruto solo asintió, seguía mirándoles, el silencio en aquel lugar era lo más aterrador que cualquier individuo pudiese vivir, pero a Naruto no le afectaba._

_-Me imagino que no me habéis llamado aquí para contarme por que mi alma seguía intacta verdad…, por que, que yo sepa debería estar en el limbo, o cerca de la fuente de la vida, sin recuerdos y sirviéndole a Minos…-, hablo Naruto._

_-Tienes razón Naruto-dono, tu presencia aquí tiene un motivo mas importante que ese…-, Kami-sama se inclino un poco en el estrado para tener mejor visión de Naruto-…te queda un deseo…recuerdas?_

_Inmediatamente Naruto recordó el nuevo trato que había hecho con Minos, el que le concedía dos deseos a cambio del poder que se suponía le daría la fuente de la vida, y ya había agotado uno, pidiendo que las victimas de la guerra reviviesen _

_-Y bueno, debes pedirlo ya, sino te iras al limbo y perderás tus recuerdos y en ese momento si que no podrás pedir nada…-, dijo Minos con una sonrisa._

_Naruto le regreso el gesto, miro a sus pies y pudo ver como iba desapareciendo poco a poco, como si fuese arena que se la llevaba el viento._

_-Yo…yo solo deseo que…-, Naruto cerro sus ojos y suspiro, luego sin abrir sus ojos dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios,-…solo deseo que Sakura-chan sea feliz…_

_-Estas seguro…?-, pregunto Kami-sama, Naruto solo asintió,-…que así sea…_

_-Gracias…-, finalmente el alma de Naruto desapareció en frente de ellos, pero desaprecio con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, algo que para los presentes, era la primera vez que presenciaban._

_El silencio de nuevo en aquel tribunal, un tribunal que podía dejar de llamarse el tribunal de los muertos, para convertirse en el tribunal silencioso, ya que así permanecía la mayoría del tiempo._

_-Su deseo se cumplió antes de que el desapareciera…-, se atrevió a hablar Kami-sama._

_-De que habla Kami-sama…?-, pregunto Minos confuso._

_-Es un gran gesto de su parte pedir la felicidad de esa persona a la que el mas quiere en el mundo, incluso podía haber pedido reencarnar en una persona sin problemas, o vivir en un mundo alternativo…pero escogió la felicidad de esa chica, un deseo altruista, es la primera vez que pasa…-, decía sonriente el jefe del universo._

_-O sea que…?_

_-Así es Minos, además, teníamos que cumplir ese deseo, los dioses nunca incumplimos con nuestra palabra…_

_Minos recupero la sonrisa, dirigió su mirada hacia lo mas alto de aquel tribunal buscando la luz que le iluminaba, pero en realidad no la buscaba, no buscaba nada._

_Los tres dioses desaparecieron junto con las luces que se apagaron en aquel momento._

_-Nos volveremos a ver, Uzumaki Naruto…-, fueron las ultimas palabras de Minos antes de que la oscuridad tomase presencia en aquel lugar._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Sakura se encontraba en frente de una tumba, una tumba que tenía grabados el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki. La tumba estaba repleta de flores, flores no solo de sus amigos, sino también de la gente del pueblo, que reafirmo su cariño al chico después de que la Hokage contase todo lo que el había hecho durante tantos años.

La ninja medico apretaba entre sus manos el colgante que le había regalado a Naruto, Tsunade, esta creyó que ella debía tenerlo después de todo, también tenia la pulsera que ella misma le había regalado, lloraba silenciosamente, había pasado una semana, pero no se había acostumbrado a perderle, esta vez para siempre. Se arrodillo un poco hasta quedar justo en frente de la tumba, la acaricio con sus desnudas y delicadas manos intentando creer que no era una lapida, sino que era el rostro sonriente de Naruto que se quejaba por que ella había aceptado comer ramen con el.

-Naruto…cuando pensé que te había recuperado…te vuelves a ir…-, dijo casi en un susurro acariciando tiernamente la lapida,-…nunca te dije que te amaba, nunca me diste la oportunidad de demostrarte que te quería de verdad…

Sakura sollozaba, había dejado de acariciar la tumba, estaba tan nerviosa y triste que sus manos temblaban demasiado.

-Por que? Por que ahora?-, Sakura deshizo el contacto con la tumba para cubrirse el rostro y poder llorar abiertamente, solo quería desahogarse, quería morir también, ahora ya no tenia ninguna razón para vivir.

El cementerio, rodeado de hermosos árboles de cerezo, fue cubierto por una suave brisa que arrastro consigo los pétalos de estos árboles, la embriagante fragancia dio un aire mas vivo al lúgubre lugar, pero no fue suficiente para que Sakura dejase de llorar, al menos no hasta que sintió un pequeño calor en su hombro.

Por un instante dejo de llorar, quito sus manos de su cara y la giro para ver quien estaba allí, quien se había acercado hasta ella sin siquiera hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como podían, se limpio instintivamente las lágrimas para aclarar mas su visión y poder corroborar que lo que veía fuese un espejismo, tenia que serlo.

-No llores, Sakura-chan…-, frente a ella estaba el, Naruto, con su eterna sonrisa y vestido completamente de blanco.

Con temor a que fuese mentira, levanto tímidamente sus manos hasta tocar su cara, la acaricio sintiendo el calor que desprendía, Naruto cerro los ojos ante el contacto delicado y dulce del las frágiles manos de Sakura.

-NARUTO-, esta vez fue una abrazo, Sakura le abrazaba, no le quería soltar, lo hacia tan fuerte que hasta podía asfixiarlo, pero la verdad, es que tenia miedo a que si le soltaba, desapareciese, al fin deshizo un poco el abrazo y se quedo mirándole, observando su hermosa y amable sonrisa,-…como, por que…?

-Parece que allí arriba creen que yo soy lo único que puede hacerte feliz Sakura-chan…-, le respondió de manera calmada y sin desdibujar su sonrisa.

-Pero…te quedaras aquí… conmigo…?

-Desee que fueras feliz, si tu felicidad implica vivir durante toda la eternidad a tu lado, entonces estaré contigo siempre, en la vida y en la muerte Sakura-chan…

Naruto acerco su rostro al de la chica, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se fundieron en un calido y tierno beso, de nuevo la brisa levanto los pétalos de cerezo que rodearon a la pareja, un hecho natural que tal vez, de forma simbólica, expresaba que esas dos personas jamás serian separadas…

**FIN**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de mas o menos un mes de trabajo corrigiendo y publicando, al fin, esta terminada la historia, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo al escribirla, me siento muy honrado de todos los reviews que recibí en tan poco tiempo, pues para mi 82 opiniones son un subidon de adrenalina. En mi mente quedaran recuerdos como cuando alguien soltó un spoiler del final o de los errores de redacción que tuve incluso después de haber corregido, definitivamente la pase muy bien de nuevo. Todas las personas que se suscribieron a mi historia y las que se suscribieron a mi perfil, a todos muchas gracias, espero no haberos defraudado.

Me gustaría agradecer uno por uno, pero sois demasiados y yo tengo poca paciencia, jejeje, pero sabéis que a todos y cada uno de los que leyeron, se hayan suscrito o no, me hayan escrito o no, os agradezco, el simple hecho de que hayáis sacado unos minutos de vuestro tiempo para leer mi historia me hace sentir sumamente feliz.

Por ultimo decir que, en un par de horas pondré el epilogo, un capitulo especial que muchos me pidieron en el otro foro y que escribí con cariño, adelanto que es un capitulo sumamente divertido, me reí mucho mientras lo escribía, por lo que me fue muy difícil escribir, así que estar atentos.

Bueno, sin mas que agregar muchas gracias por todo, apropósito, al final del epilogo pondré una noticia.


	25. Epilogo: La Portadora de las Bragas Mist

Retomando mi Vida

No podía esperar, voy a poner el epilogo para que lo disfrutéis, nos veremos en mi próxima historia.

En este Epilogo, se descubrirá quien fue la chica con la que estuvo Naruto aquella noche de copas con Sasuke.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojala me pertenecieran, así seria rico y famoso.

**Epilogo: La Portadora de las Bragas Misteriosas**

Seis largos meses, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde el incidente con Shinishi. Nadie se espero lo de Naruto, de hecho Tsunade no creyó ni una palabra, así que el chico decidió inventar otra versión.

Le dijo a la Hokage que había logrado huir utilizando la técnica de su padre, pero que en medio de la confusión se había transportado muy lejos, y que se despertó cuatro días después de la batalla. También le dijo que una gente muy amable que iba de viaje le había regalado a ropa que llevaba, en fin, que después de todo, Tsunade termino aceptando mejor aquella versión.

Sakura era la única que le creía, sobretodo por aquella típica frase que todo el mundo utilizaba cuando se refería a el, por que Naruto era capaz de hacer de lo imposible, posible. 

Los demás jounin de la generación de Naruto le recibieron muy felices, su excusa, echaban de menos sus tonterías.

Los meses siguientes transcurrieron tranquilamente, salvo por la innumerable cantidad de cambios que se dieron. En primer lugar estaba Atsuko, la Raikage afianzo con mas fuerza los tratados de alianza con la Hoja, e insto a aldeas como la Roca, la Niebla y la Lluvia a seguir con su ejemplo, tal vez no fuese una excelente ninja, pero era una gran diplomática. Sin mencionar que ahora visitaba con más frecuencia Konoha, y no precisamente para realizar convenios comerciales o incluso ver a Naruto, sus intereses si estaban dirigidos hacia una persona, pero no era el que todos esperaban. 

Por el lado del Kazekage, las relaciones siguieron con absoluta normalidad, los dos primeros meses visitaba con sus hermanos la aldea obligado por Temari en la mayoría de los casos, Gaara y Kankurou sabían la razón, el heredero de los Nara. En un principio Gaara se planteo que tenia que ir preparando una boda para su hermana, pero dos meses después, una pelea por motivos desconocidos para Gaara, acabo con su calvario de viajes.

En cuanto al revivido Kiba, se le veía muy poco desde el fin de la guerra. Al principio se pensaron que era por que aun no había asumido lo de haber revivido, pero luego descubrieron que era por una mujer, o al menos por una pareja. Ya que Naruto le descubrió un día comprando una tarjeta de san Valentín en una tienda.

Shino seguía como siempre, fue el único que no cambio su actitud, lo único que cambio en el fueron sus objetivos; viendo que el chico siempre permanecía ausente y cuando no lo hacia era brutalmente ignorado debido a la oscuridad de su presencia. Decidió emprender un viaje similar al de Jiraiya y convertirse en ermitaño, según le argumento a Hinata "por que de esa forma le tomarían más en cuenta".

Hablando de los Hyuuga, su vida fue muy ajetreada los meses siguientes. Hiashi quería jubilarse y pasarle de una buena vez el liderato del clan a su hija, pero como esta no se había casado y no le conocía ningún pretendiente, decidió hablar con el consejo familiar para darle el liderato sin necesidad de tener familia, para Hiashi fue mas fácil de lo que creía, por que en una sola sesión aceptaron todos. Neji por su parte, se le adjudico el entrenamiento y gestión de un escuadrón chunnin, y fue nada mas y nada menos que el de Konohamaru para desgracia del genio, ya que el pequeño era una copia exacta del comportamiento de Naruto.

Tenten y Lee se encargaron meses mas tarde de la academia, tomando el relevo de Iruka que inexplicablemente comenzó una relación con Anko y solicito un trabajo que le arrebatara menos tiempo para dedicarse mas a su familia, por que iban a tener una familia, Anko estaba embarazada.

Chouji salvo su vida milagrosamente, aunque no podía volver a ser ninja, debido a su discapacidad, pero eso no fue impedimento para que el fuese feliz. El Akimichi abrió un gran restaurante y con la ayuda de su familia pudo llevar de las riendas de este. Chouji nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida.

Ino se especializo en el área de cirugía, estaba aburrida de curar a gente que se quejaba todo el rato, así que opto por recibir pacientes que llegaban ya inconcientes, solo que a cambio de esa relativa tranquilidad tenia que doblar y a veces hasta triplicar el turno de su trabajo, aunque no solo recibía a cambio mas tranquilidad, también le habían aumentado considerablemente el sueldo.

A Sai le encargaron el entrenamiento de los nuevos ANBU, desempeño su trabajo muy bien los primeros meses, pero pasado un tiempo el chico llegaba tarde a las clases y se inventaba excusas que solo Kakashi era capaz de inventar; de hecho Kakashi era quien se las decía, ya que, disuelto el legendario equipo 7, Yamato y el se quedaron sin empleo, así que Tsunade los mando con Sai para que le ayudaran.

Jiraiya decidió emprender de nuevo su viaje para escribir un nuevo libro, a las puertas de los setenta años, el ermitaño pervertido quería seguir con sus andanzas y tan pronto acabaron los problemas en la Hoja se fue de viaje sin despedirse de nade, bueno, solo de Naruto.

Sasuke fue el que peor llevo la transición. Había días en los que se planteaba que era mucho mejor una época de guerras a lo que el le estaba sucediendo. Lo que le paso al heredero de los Uchiha fue algo premeditado, el día que regresaron de la misión, el pueblo esperaba a Naruto, y al no verlo la fiesta se convirtió en un funeral y lo demás, pero la tristeza de Sasuke duro poco, ya que luego se transformo en miedo. En medio de toda la gente le esperaba ella, Ayame, y con noticias que no eran de su agrado, la chica había quedado embarazada.

Sasuke, si no quería volver a ser exiliado tenía que casarse con la chica. Es verdad que el quería reestablecer su clan, pero no de esa forma. En fin que una semana después de que Naruto regresase ya había boda; pero aunque al principio fuese un matrimonio forzado, luego ambos terminaron siendo una pareja ejemplar, incluso Sasuke subió de peso durante su primer mes de vida conyugal, y al ver como Naruto se burlaba diciendo que tomaría el lugar de Chouji, bajo en tiempo record de peso.

En cuanto a Naruto y Sakura, ambos empezaron una relación desde aquel día de su reencuentro, de hecho, lo único que cambiaba en esos momentos es que ahora había besos y sexo, ya que el seguía siendo el mismo payaso inoportuno y ella seguía siendo la misma chica de poca paciencia. A los cuatro meses de relación Naruto pidió su mano en matrimonio, en frente de los padres de Sakura y de la Hokage, y aunque la familia de Sakura se vio un poco reacia a aquella propuesta, no por el pasado de jinchuriiki de Naruto, sino por su poca seriedad, terminaron aceptándolo. Naruto y Sakura planearon que se casarían dos meses después de aquella petición, justo el tiempo que ha pasado, y aquí es donde comienza la historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la cara del cuarto Hokage, a su lado estaba su inseparable amigo Sasuke, disfrutaban de un trago de sake mientras observaban el atardecer en la aldea.

-En tres días te casas Naruto…

-Así es…-, el rubio tomo un poco de sake y suspiro,-…el tiempo a pasado muy rápido.

-No lo hagas…

-Perdona?

-QUE NO LO HAGAS…-, grito Sasuke y agarro a Naruto por las solapas del chaleco, su expresión era de completo terror,-…es lo peor que te puede pasar, te estará vigilando constantemente, te celara por llegar tarde, te preguntara siempre si ha subido o no de peso, tendrás que ir a cenar a casa de sus padres y poner cara de buena persona, tu suegro siempre tendrá ganas de matarte, tus ahorros se reducirán considerablemente, tu…

-Ya, tranquilízate Sasuke, veo que le tienes miedo a Ayame-neechan…-, Naruto sonrió tranquilamente.

-Que sucede, te a dicho algo?-, esta vez Sasuke fue mas agresivo.

-No, nada, solo era un comentario…-, respondió con miedo el rubio.

Sasuke soltó a su amigo y suspiro, tomo otro trago de sake y se acomodo nuevamente en la fría roca.

-Bueno, tu al menos te casas por que quieres…yo me case por obligación…

-Pero si Ayame-neechan esta buenísima, a mi es que si me obligan a casarme con ella yo no me andaría quejando como tu, mira que eres un poco rarito…-, Naruto le miro un poco desconfiado,-…seguro que el bebe es tuyo, seguro que fuiste tu el que le hizo esas cosas a Ayame-neechan esa noche, o mejor, seguro que lo hiciste con Ayame-neechan?

-Que insinúas idiota?-, a Sasuke le comenzó a temblar una ceja.

-Pues que no se, a lo mejor ella estaba con otro hombre y a ti te cayo todo el problema, vamos que con quien te acostaste fue con el amante de Ayame-neechan y para cubrir su imagen ellos acordaron decir que había sido con Ayame-neechan y ella se mando embarazar artificialmente, ahora eso se puede…-, Sasuke estaba entre enojado y asombrado, se puso en pie calmadamente con los ojos cerrados, y luego, inesperadamente dio un salto sobre el rubio y comenzó a golpearlo.

-PERO SERAS IDIOTA, LAS NOVELAS DE JIRAIYA TE ESTAN QUEMANDO EL POCO CEREBRO QUE TIENES DE DONDE SACAS QUE SOY GAY Y QUE AYAME TIENE LA CAPACIDAD CEREBRAL DE HACER ESAS TONTERIAS QUE DICES…-, de pronto unos pasos hicieron que el moreno dejase de golpear a Naruto giro atemorizado su cabeza y se encontró con una mujer con una enorme barriga y unos hermosos ojos oscuros mirándole seriamente.

-Con que poca capacidad cerebral…-, Sasuke se hecho hacia atrás atemorizado mientras veía como su mujer se acercaba amenazadora.

-No mi princesita es un malentendido, yo no dije eso lo que en realidad dije fue….esto…poca tenacidad laboral…si eso, tenacidad laboral…-, Sasuke sonreía nerviosamente mientras ponía el cuerpo casi inerte de Naruto como escudo.

-Insinúas…INSINUAS QUE NO HAGO NADA EN CASA…-, Sasuke trago saliva, parece que se había equivocado,-…ES POR EL EMBARAZO GRANDISIMO IDIOTA Y ES TU CULPA…

A pesar de su estado, Ayame dio un fuerte golpe a Sasuke que se cubrió con Naruto y salieron ambos volando hacia el centro de la aldea con un sonoro grito de Sasuke.

-LLEGARE UN POQUITO TARDE MI PRINCESAAAAAAA…-, fue lo único que escucho Ayame mientras recogía la botella de sake que antes estaban bebiendo Naruto y Sasuke.

-Maldición, creo que me pase…-, de los ojos de Ayame comenzaron a brotar un par de lagrimas,-…pero si es tan amable y tierno…-, Ayame se ahogo en un grito de llanto,-…HAY SASUKE-KUN, PERDONAME, CUANDO LLEGUES A CASA TE ESPERARE CON TU COMIDA Y CON EL TRAJE SEXY QUE ME COMPRASTE…

De nuevo Ayame era victima de los inestables cambios de ánimo que padece una mujer embarazada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Naruto se limpiaba la sangre que le salía por la nariz, estaba sentado en una de las mesas de "Gran Restaurante de Chouji", nombre que le había puesto el Akimichi por que simplemente le gusto, además, el era el que pagaba. En frente del rubio estaba Sasuke, con menos golpes que el, ya que lo había usado de escudo, solo tenia una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-Edes und cabdon Sassudke, mida como me dejo tu mujed…-, Sasuke le miro enojado,-…además, pod que me pegadste? Yo solo pladntee mi teodia…

-SI ME HICISTE DECIR TONTERIAS DE LA MUJER QUE AMO GRANDISIMO IMBESIL…-, Sasuke se percato de las palabras que había dicho, sentía eso, pero por orgullo no quería que nadie se enterase.

Naruto le miro sonriente aun con el pañuelo con el que se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz y una sonrisa completamente picaresca.

-El Uchiha al descubierto…esto se lo tengo que contar a Lee…

-No te atreverás…-, Sasuke estaba completamente asustado.

-No, tienes razón, no se lo contare a Lee…-, a Sasuke le regreso el alma al cuerpo,-…se lo contare a Sakura-chan…-, de nuevo Sasuke se quedo de piedra.

-SERAS CABRON, SI TU MUJER ES UNA MARUJA QUE SE LO CONTARA A TODO EL MUNDO…

Parecía que ese día no era el mejor para Sasuke.

-Hola cariño…-, saludo amablemente Naruto, Sasuke se dio la vuelta atemorizado.

-Con que una Maruja?-, Sakura hacia sonar los huesos de sus manos mientras miraba aterrorizado como la chica se acercaba a el.

Con un solo golpe, Sakura rompió una de las paredes y mando a volar a Sasuke hacia otro punto de la aldea.

-Jejeje…-, reía Naruto mientras se asomaba por la ventana,-…eso te pasa por decir las cosas que piensas en voz alta…-, de nuevo Naruto escucho el sonido de huesos,-…que…que…pasa…Sa…Sakura…-chiaaan…?-, dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Naruto al ver la misma actitud agresiva que había tenido Sakura con Sasuke en ese mismo instante.

-Así que…no decir las cosas que piensas, acaso tu…piensas lo mismo Naruto…?

-Mierda, y yo que pensé que lo había pensado…-, se quejo el rubio.

-Pensar que…?-, dijo con mas furia en su voz Sakura.

-O sea que después de todo no dije en voz alta que estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke…

No pudo disculparse ni excusarse, Sakura abrió otro agujero en la pared del restaurante con Naruto, que se perdió en el infinito.

-Señorita…-, llamo una camarera, Sakura se dio la vuelta y la joven chica se quedo intimidada por la mirada de la ninja medico,-…qui…quien pa…pagara…los…los daños?

-Cárgueselos a Sasuke Uchiha y a Naruto Uzumaki…seguro que Chouji ya sabe donde cobrar, desde que abrió hace tres meses a pasado esto a menudo…

Dicho esto, Sakura salio dando fuertes pasos, tenia que seguir con los preparativos de la boda, después de todo, era su obligación, ella se había comprometido, además, no iba a dejar que Naruto se encargase, seguro que seria la peor boda del mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban completamente sucios por las calles de Konoha que empezaban a ser cubiertas por el manto de la noche. Sus rostros no expresaban precisamente felicidad, después de todo aquel día habían sido victimas de la furia del género femenino.

-A todas estas…-, hablo Sasuke con tono calmado,-…por que coño me llamaste, ibas a contármelo cuando llego Ayame.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado…-, mientras Sasuke se quejaba de el retraso mental que padecía su amigo, Naruto comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su ropa algo, hasta que saco un tanga color rosa con un listón rojo y se lo enseño a Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Serás pervertido, por que sales con la ropa interior de tu novia, no vez que te va a matar antes de que te cases con ella…-, dijo Sasuke con un poco de rabia.

-No son de Sakura-chan…-, dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-NO TE HAS CASADO Y YA LE HAS TRAICIONADO, SERAS CABRON…-, Sasuke se abalanzo contra Naruto y lo agarro por las solapas de su chaleco y comenzó a sacudirlo,-…DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS Y TU VIENES Y METES LA PATA, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA…

-No Sasuke, te equivocas no es eso…-, se defendió Naruto,-…quiero saber de quien son, fue de aquella vez que nos emborrachamos cuando regrese, la vez que empezó todo entre Ayame-neechan y tu…

Sasuke finalmente dejo de sacudirlo, se sentó a su lado con semblante serio.

-Fue la chica de aquella vez?-, pregunto calmado, Naruto solo asintió,-…no te has planteado la posibilidad de que fuese Sakura esa chica?

-Claro que si…-, respondió Naruto,-…de hecho se lo pregunte…

La cara de Sasuke cambio inmediatamente a una expresión asustada, el simple hecho de imaginar como reaccionaria Sakura ante una pregunta como esta, o peor aun, que ella hubiese sido aquella misteriosa chica y que Naruto no la recordase era suficiente como para firmar su sentencia de muerte.

-Y como es que sigues aun vivo?

-Veras…

_**Naruto FlashBack**_

_Sakura y Naruto se encontraban en el salón del pequeño departamento de Naruto. Ella estaba recostada sobre el regazo de Naruto leyendo un libro de medicina mientras el simplemente leía una revista, una suave melodía se podía escuchar en el ambiente, Naruto había puesto algo de música para relajar el ambiente._

_-Es aburrido no tener misiones…-, dijo Naruto sin despegar el ojo de la revista._

_-Puede que si, pero de no ser por esos descansos no tendríamos tiempo para estar así tu y yo, no crees?-, Sakura cerro momentáneamente el libro y le sonrió tiernamente a Naruto, este un poco confuso le respondió con el mismo gesto, aunque la amaba con toda su alma, no le gustaba estar tan relajado,-…por cierto Naruto, que lees?_

_Su sonrisa cambio inmediatamente a una expresión de miedo y comenzó a transpirar._

_-Nada, una revista de armas…-, Sakura se incorporo un poco y pudo ver en la portada a una estrella de rock con una guitarra, la expresión de Sakura cambio a una mucho mas seria._

_-O sea que los cantantes ahora se encargan de promocionar armas…-, dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_Inmediatamente Naruto cerró la revista y miro la portada, su rostro se palideció, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Instintivamente escondió la revista detrás de el._

_-Déjame ver esa revista…-, dijo autoritariamente Sakura._

_-No te gustara, trae bichos y esas cosas que te asustan…-, trato de convencer Naruto._

_-En los últimos diez años les e perdido el miedo, trae…-, Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a forcejear, el rubio dio un salto y se libro de Sakura momentáneamente._

_La chica, aun mas furiosa, comenzó a seguirle destrozando todo a su paso, después de todo Naruto era demasiado escurridizo._

_-PERO POR QUE DEMONIOS CORRES, QUE ES LO QUE OCULTAS?-, gritaba Sakura con una mesa que estaba dispuesta a lanzarle a Naruto._

_-NO, PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES QUE DEJARTE VER LA REVISTA…-, parece que la chica le hizo caso, la nevera de su departamento fue lanzada con serias intenciones de darle, si no quería matarle al menos quería dejarle inmóvil._

_Debajo de la nevera se encontraba un casi inconciente Naruto, y en sus manos aun estaba la revista que agarraba con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Decías?-, dijo la chica poniéndose acunclillandoce para poder tener mejor contacto con su pareja, Naruto saco la cara de los escombros y le miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes. Como podía una mujer tan hermosa ser tan peligrosa._

_-No te la daré…-, haciendo un gran esfuerzo Naruto saco la mano que tenia libre de debajo de la nevera y agarro con ambas la revista._

_-Muy bien, tomare medidas…-, el rubio se asusto aun mas con las palabras de la chica, en ese momento temía por su seguridad personal. _

_Sakura se levanto lentamente, al quedar de pie miro sonriente a Naruto, y lentamente comenzó a desabrocharse uno a uno los botones de su camisa. A Naruto comenzó a temblarle el pulso, trago saliva y siguió observando, pero una idea paso por su cabeza._

_-"Un momento, quiere debilitar tus reflejos usando esa artimaña…ja, Sakura-chan, no eres la única que ha cambiado, esto es como el Sharingan, esta chupado…"-, inmediatamente Naruto cerro los ojos, una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujo en su rostro, sus signos vitales se normalizaron y la fuerza con la que agarraba la revista volvió a la normalidad._

_Sakura noto lo que había hecho el rubio, pero no se iba a dar por vencida y tenia un plan B. De entre los destrozos saco una silla que había sobrevivido a la persecución, la arrastro apropósito por el suelo para que Naruto la escuchase, y funciono, ya que la expresión de superioridad del rubio fue cambiada por una llena de confusión, una confusión que desaparecería segundos después._

_-AAAAh, mmm si, que bien, OOOOH que húmeda estoy…-, Naruto abrió tímidamente sus ojos y se encontró con una Sakura sentada en la silla que había escuchada, con la camisa completamente abierta mostrando sus desnudos pechos y una mano metida dentro del pantalón acariciando su lugar mas intimo mientras la otra masajeaba uno de sus pechos._

_Naruto se quedo completamente de piedra, su fuerza le abandono por completo, lo que estaba viendo en ese momento había neutralizado por completo todos sus sentidos._

_Con toda la calma y tranquilidad del mundo, Sakura se puso en pie, saco su mano del pantalón, y para rematar por completo a Naruto lamió sus dedos que habían salido levemente húmedos de su ropa._

_-Delicioso…-, Naruto no se espero eso, ahora si que estaba vencido, la chica se abrocho de nuevo la camisa y se reacomodo un poco el pantalón, mientras que Naruto seguía sin moverse, sin ningún esfuerzo, Sakura le arrebato la revista a Naruto que tenia la mirada fija en algún punto del destruido departamento,-…gracias…_

_Utilizando su fuerza sobrehumana, saco de debajo de los destrozos el sofá de Naruto y se acomodo en el, abrió la revista y se encontró con algo que le devolvió la furia._

_-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO NARUTO IDIOTA…-, finalmente Naruto salio del trance en el que se encontraba, y del cual prefirió no haber salido._

_-Esto…veras bomboncito…-, rió nerviosamente Naruto._

_-Ni bomboncito ni leches, dime que haces con un catalogo de ropa interior, acaso no te basta con verme a mi?-, dijo mientras lo sacaba de debajo de la nevera con asombrosa facilidad._

_El cerebro de Naruto comenzó a funcionar mas de lo normal, tenia que buscarse una excusa que no le delatase, no había sido buena idea coger la primera revista que se encontró en el suelo para esconder el catalogo de lencería con las modelos mas hermosas del mundo._

_-Veras princesa…jejejeje…-, Sakura en un rápido movimiento agarro a Naruto por un brazo y le hizo una llave propia de los servicios de policía de elite del mundo._

_-Déjate de rodeos y habla basura…_

_-Que…quería comprarte algo…algo de lencería a ti…pero era un sorpresa…-, el fuerte agarre de Sakura fue disminuyendo poco a poco, la cara de la rubia cambio a una un poco mas tranquila pero incrédula._

_-De veras?-, pregunto sin creer ni una sola palabra._

_-Claro que si preciosa, eres la única que ocupa todos mis pensamientos…-, respondió Naruto ya libre del agarre,-…de hecho…-, Naruto le arrebato el catalogo de las manos y comenzó a buscar una pagina, cuando la encontró se la enseño a Sakura,-…me preguntaba si te gustaba esta…-, Sakura le quito a Naruto el catalogo y lo miro aun incrédula._

_-Un tanga?_

_-No, un Tanga rosa, con un listón rojo, de casualidad no tienes uno, has tenido, o has perdido…-, esta vez Naruto era quien asustaba a Sakura, que le golpeo para que dejase de hacerlo._

_-DEJA DE HACERLO IMBESIL, Y no, nunca me ha gustado la lencería rosa, por Dios Naruto, me has visto en ropa interior un montón de veces ya deberías saber que me gusta mas el rojo y el negro, el que mi cabello sea rosa no quiere decir que mi ropa también tenga que serlo…_

_-Vale, vale, ya lo entendí…_

_-Mira, puedes comprarme este…-, la chica comenzó a buscar entusiasmada en el catalogo, hasta que al fin lo encontró,-…este si que va conmigo…_

_-E…ese?-, Naruto señalo un poco asustado, mientras que Sakura asintió sonriente,-…es…es muy caro…-, la expresión de Sakura cambio inmediatamente por una llena de furia,-…pero te lo comprare…_

_Sakura saltaba feliz entre los destrozos, a Naruto le había costado su investigación varias contusiones, un departamento destrozado y una lencería que parecía estar hecha en oro y bordada por mujeres ciegas de algún monasterio._

_**Fin Naruto FlashBack**_

Sasuke le miraba un poco decepcionado.

-Y toda esa mierda para nada?-, Naruto asintió tristemente,-…ahora recuerdo, esa fue la vez que te cambiaste de casa, ya se me hacia raro a mi…

-Pero me vas a ayudar o no?

-Déjalo pasar, fue una noche de copas, a cualquiera le pasa…

-Pero yo quiero saber quien era ella, por que quiso hacerlo conmigo, imagina que ahora esta llorando desconsoladamente debido a mi compromiso con Sakura-chan, si estuvieses en mi situación y la mujer fuese Ayame-neechan que harías?

Sasuke esta vez le miro con un poco de ira, si le hubiese planteado esa situación seis meses atrás, puede que hasta siguiera su propio consejo de dejar correr el agua, pero ahora, no seria capaz de aguantar ver a Ayame derramando una sola lagrima.

-Esta bien, pero solo por que no tengo nada que hacer hoy, además, no es bueno llegar a casa con Ayame en ese estado de ira…-, respondió el Uchiha tratando de justificarse.

Naruto le sonrió como gesto de agradecimiento, inmediatamente después se giro y comenzó a caminar.

-Vamos, la noche será larga…-, Sasuke bufo por lo bajo, y comenzó a seguir a su amigo.

-A donde vamos primero?-, pregunto curioso el Uchiha.

-Recopilaremos información…-, una sonrisa entre pervertida, picara y diabólica se formo en el rostro de Naruto, definitivamente el estar con Jiraiya le había dejado secuelas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La oscuridad y el silencio cubrían con su lúgubre manto aquella habitación, dos siluetas se posicionaban en ella con cautela para cumplir con su objetivo, un objetivo que en ese momento era lo más importante para ellos; de pronto uno de ellos tropezó y cayó de cara contra el suelo haciendo un sonoro ruido.

-Serás idiota, no vez que nos van a descubrir…-, replico uno de ellos entre susurros.

-Que va, si Kurenai-sensei duerme como un tronco…-, respondió el otro levantándose con el mismo volumen de voz de su compañero.

-Y tu como lo sabes Naruto…

-Fácil, me lo contó una vez Kiba, que acaso no me crees? Y yo que pensé que eras mi mejor amigo…-, Naruto se cubrió la cara como símbolo de tristeza.

-El que sea tu mejor amigo no significa que tenga que creer todo lo que dices idiota, tu credibilidad es lo equivalente a cero…

-Tenia que hablar el genio de los Uchiha…-, a Sasuke le comenzó a palpitar una vena en su frente, hizo rápidamente un par de sellos y comenzó a acumular chakra en su mano formando un Chidori, la acumulación era lenta y el tenue ruido de su técnica se hacia presente en el ambiente, de pronto sintió como Naruto le apretaba la muñeca,-…serás idiota, con el ruido del Chidori despertarías a Kurenai-sensei…

Sasuke comenzó a sudar, ahora el era el tonto.

-Dejémonos de tonterías y vamos a ver si es de ella el tanga…

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de puntitas por la casa de Kurenai, la misión hubiera durado menos si al menos uno de ellos supiese como estaban distribuidas las habitaciones en aquel lugar. Después de varios minutos en los que recorrieron la cocina, un estudio y la habitación del hijo de Asuma, en la que se quedaron un buen rato ya que el pequeño se despertó y amenazo con llorar, pero gracias a las capacidades gestuales de Naruto, el niño comenzó a reír y posteriormente con una suave canción de cuna durmió.

Al fin encontraron la habitación de Kurenai, ambos entraron sigilosamente con dirección al ropero. Abrieron uno de los cajones y comenzaron a buscar.

-No veo nada…-, susurro Naruto.

-Obvio idiota no vez que es de noche…

-Saca una linterna…

-Si espera, voy a buscarla en mi mochila que llevo cuando me voy a beber contigo…-, respondió con sarcasmo.

-No era necesario tu sarcasmo…ya se, un Katton…

-Serás idiota, nos escucharía…

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, cuado de pronto se encendió la luz, y detrás de ellos una garganta se aclaro.

-Tenemos problemas…-, susurro Naruto sin girarse.

-Ya me di cuenta…-, Sasuke trago saliva.

Ambos se giraron a la vez y se encontraron con una Kurenai bastante ligera de ropa, su pijama blanco constaba de una pequeña falda que dejaba poco a la imaginación y una camiseta de tirantes muy ligera. Los dos intrusos no estaban en mejor situación, Sasuke y Naruto tenían en sus manos ropa interior de Kurenai, al notarlo, la mujer de ojos color escarlata endureció aun más su expresión.

-Espero una buena explicación para esto…-, hablo Kurenai cruzándose de brazos, Sasuke y Naruto pasaron saliva.

-Vera Kurenai-sensei…-, comenzó a hablar Sasuke.

-Recopilábamos información para un libro que pienso escribir…-, intervino inmediatamente Naruto dejando asombrado a su amigo, esa excusa ya la había escuchado antes.

-Se nota que eres alumno de Jiraiya-sama…-, respondió Kurenai sin cambiar su expresión,-…pero eso no es excusa…

Se dispuso a dar un paso cuando sucedió algo que dio la vuelta a los papeles. Como ya se sabe, Konoha es una aldea bendecida con un clima estupendo, sus días y noches son calurosos y la gente se acostumbra a dormir con ventanas abiertas, y se podían dar ese lujo por la estupenda seguridad de la aldea, y en ese momento ese hecho les salvo la vida a Naruto y a Sasuke¿O no?

Una ráfaga de viento entro en la habitación donde estaban los tres, levantando violentamente el pijama de Kurenai y dejando al descubierto el hecho de que la mujer no llevaba ropa interior. La especialista en Genjutsu se quedo de piedra, era el momento mas vergonzoso de su vida, esperando a que Naruto y Sasuke se fuesen para no pasar mas vergüenza, pudo ver a los dos ninjas en su misma posición, aun mas petrificados que ella; de pronto, un enorme chorro de sangre salio por las narices de ambos haciendo que, debido a la presión, sus rostros se impulsasen hacia atrás.

Este simple hecho enfureció aun mas a Kurenai, que sin pensarlo se abalanzo cuan depredador a su presa hacia los indefensos jóvenes.

-IMPERDONABLEEEEEE…-, desde fuera de la casa de Kurenai se escuchaban gritos de dolor y suplicas pidiendo perdón, sin mencionar los sonoros golpes que hacían de aquel sitio, un lugar incluso mas tenebroso que la sala de interrogatorios de Ibiki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y Sasuke saltaban por los tejados de las casas de Konoha a gran velocidad, sus ropas estaba levemente destrozadas y su expresión no era la mejor.

-Debiste decirle la verdad desde el principio…-, rompió el silencio Sasuke.

-Seguro que nos hubiera pegado igual…-, respondió Naruto un poco fastidiado,-…además, al final llegamos a un acuerdo con ella…

-Es verdad, de no ser por el tatuaje que dice "Gai" en su entrepierna de seguro que estaríamos en una celda…-, sonrió Sasuke recordando lo sucedido.

-Quien iba a creerlo, a Kurenai-sensei le gusta el raro de Gai-sensei, y lo peor es que se avergüenza de ello, menos mal nos dijo que no tomaría represalias si no decíamos lo del tatuaje…

-Si, menos mal…-, ambos soltaron una carcajada, el pesado ambiente se había relajado por completo,-…por cierto, Naruto…-, el rubio giro su rostro,-…ahora que Kurenai nos confirmo lo de el tanga, a donde vamos?

-A la mansión Hyuuga…-, respondió con entusiasmo Naruto, un entusiasmo que no era compartido con Sasuke, quien se había detenido en seco.

-Estas loco, de allí no saldríamos vivos…-, dijo con rostro aterrorizado Sasuke.

-Tranquilo, en este caso no entraremos a escondidas, tengo un informante con quien ya contacte hace un par de horas mientras estábamos en el restaurante de Chouji…

-Informante…-, pregunto confundido Sasuke, Naruto solo se limito a sonreír,-"quien será?"-, pensó el Uchiha comenzando a imaginar quien era aquella persona que se atrevía a hacer tratos disparatados con Naruto.

Después de estar recorriendo un rato los tejados de la ciudad, llegaron a los alrededores de la mansión, Naruto y Sasuke bajaron a la calle y comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la mansión lentamente iluminados por la luz artificial de las calles.

Justo en la esquina en la que tenían que girar para ir a la mansión había una persona, no era mas alta que los dos ninjas, y estaba cubierta por una túnica que no dejaba ver su rostro.

-Traes el encargo…-, dijo una voz femenina debajo de la capucha.

-Claro que si Hanabi-chan, toma, una botella de Sake de exportación…-, respondió Naruto sacando una botella de su chaqueta, dejando a Sasuke con la incógnita de cómo diablos se había guardado esa botella sin que se notase. Su sonrisa fue borrada directamente de su rostro cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Imbesil, no vez que no tenias que decir quien era yo, se supone que iba de incógnito…-, protesto Hanabi.

-Lo siento, lo siento…-, Naruto le entrego la botella a la segunda heredera, mientras ella dejaba al descubierto su rostro.

-Y bien, que te trae por aquí esta vez?

-¿Esta…vez?-, hablo Sasuke un poco confundido.

-Veras, Hanabi-chan me da información privilegiada sobre lo que quiere Sakura-chan para la boda, como sabes ella la esta organizando y Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Temari y Hanabi-chan le ayudan un poco, así que siempre le pregunto a Hanabi que cosas piensa hacer Sakura-chan para la boda, y cuando algo sale costoso, pues le digo a ella que intervenga para que la convenza de que busque algo mas barato…

-Si vienes por lo del traje de novia, Sakura-san no piensa comprar uno mas barato, lo intente de mil formas pero no se deja convencer…-, replico la chica.

-No, no es por eso, veras…-, Naruto saco el tanga y se lo enseño a Hanabi, Sasuke se asusto inmediatamente al ver las acciones de su compañero,-…de casualidad no sabes si son de Hinata…

Un fuerte golpe por parte de la Hyuuga dio a parar a la cabeza de Naruto.

-Pero por que?-, pregunto Naruto acariciando la zona lastimada.

-Por tu insolencia, normalmente antes de eso viene una explicación, no directamente la pregunta incomoda…-, Hanabi vio la cara roja de Naruto y continuo,-…pero como me acabo de dar cuenta que esa explicación no vendrá, entonces responderé, no, a mi hermana no le gusta esa lencería, ella es mas de encajes y trasparecías…

-…Transparencias…-, dijeron al unísono Naruto y Sasuke imaginando a Hinata como Hanabi la describía, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por otro golpe de la chica.

-Pervertidos, tú estas casado y tú te vas a casar, no os da vergüenza…

-Lo sentimos…-, respondieron inclinando su lastimada cabeza los dos al tiempo.

-Pero Hanabi-chan…-, la chica se giro al escuchar a Naruto,-…no serán tuyos?

Varios golpes y gritos se escucharon de nuevo, solo que esta vez uno solo era el que gritaba y el otro observaba entre aterrorizado y decepcionado. Pasados varios minutos de paliza Hanabi se limpio el polvo y suspiro pesadamente.

-Espero que eso haya respondido a tu pregunta, nos vemos, ya sabes que tienes que hacer cuando necesites algo mas…-, la chica desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a Naruto tendido en el suelo con grandes contusiones.

Sasuke se puso a la altura del rubio y le miro con expresión aburrida.

-Quieres seguir?

-CLARO QUE SI, UZUMAKI NARUTO NUNCA SE RINDE…-, Sasuke dio un gran suspiro, sabia le iba a responder aquello, y aunque ya lo sabia, había guardado una pequeña esperanza de que esa voluntad inquebrantable, por una vez re quebrara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ino dormía placidamente en su cama, hacia un par de meses se había cambiado de vivienda, ahora era una casa con muchos mas lujos que se podía permitir gracias a su nueva labor de cirujana, se abrazaba con una sonrisa a la almohada violeta que estaba en su cama, su pijama levemente levantado dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-Esta muy buena…-, susurro una voz.

-Si…-, respondió el otro.

-Sabes, solo Hinata podría tener los pechos mas grandes y redondos, las demás chicas los tienen no se, algo pequeños…-, hablo el otro con gran seriedad.

-Pero a veces no es necesario que los pechos sean tan grandes, por ejemplo con Ayame…-, inmediatamente el individuo dejo de hablar,-…pero que mierda estamos hablando, deberíamos averiguar si el tanga es de ella Naruto…

-Es verdad…al armario…-, dijo Naruto señalando el inmenso mueble.

Comenzaron a caminar a untadillas para no hacer ruido, al llegar al armario, Naruto lo abrió con delicadeza extrema para no hacer ningún ruido, al abrirlo se encontró con un panorama que le aterrorizaba. Montones y montones de ropa femenina colgaba de perchas, y no era cualquier ropa, era de la mejor.

-Mmmm, si Naruto-kun…-, una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda de Naruto y Sasuke al escuchar la voz de Ino, se giraron y pudieron ver como Ino se abrazaba aun mas a la almohada,-…venga Naruto-kun, no seas tímido…

Una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca de los presentes al ver la personificación de un sueño húmedo en frente de ellos.

La rubia comenzó a moverse frenéticamente en la cama sin despegarse de la almohada, daba vueltas, le mordía las puntas, se acostaba encima de ella. Tal vez por que simplemente era un sueño, o simplemente por que se veía completamente ridículo y poco erótico, los dos jóvenes veían con un poco de repulsión la escena.

-Si sigue así se hará daño…-, hablo Sasuke.

-Tienes razón, hacemos algo?

-No, deja a ver que pasa…-, se quedaron allí parados observando, como si pensara igual, se cruzaron a la vez de brazos y veían con un poco de pena por la almohada, hasta que paso lo que ellos temían.

Debido a sus frenéticos y poco controlados movimientos Ino se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza con una de las esquinas de madera de la cama e inmediatamente se remato con un golpe de frente al caer al suelo.

-Eso debió dolerle…-, dijo Naruto con un poco de pena.

-Seguimos?

-Claro…

Se giraron como si nada hubiese pasado y continuaron con su labor de investigación, ahora podían buscar con más calma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que empezaron a "investigar", la noche ya empezaba a ceder, y el amanecer estaba cerca, prácticamente habían recorrido ya todas las casas de las mujeres de Konoha.

-Creí que no saldríamos vivos de casa de Anko-sensei…-, suspiro cansado el Uchiha.

-Esa mujer da miedo, nunca pensé que cuando una mujer me propusiese hacer algo con ella sin compromiso me negaría…-, dijo con un temblor en su voz Naruto mientras recordaba.

-Es normal, nos dijo que hiciésemos un trío, y que nos pusiésemos trajes de látex y cadenas, menos mal la nockeaste, no me hubiese gustado seguir escuchando, además, pobre Iruka-sensei, estaba completamente drogado, no se despertaría ni por que hubiésemos aceptado la propuesta…-, hablo con temor Sasuke.

-El que merece todo el merito eres tu, que usaste el Sharingan para hacerle creer que era un sueño…

El Uchiha sonrió con superioridad, después de todo, había hecho la mejor acción. Conociendo a Anko como la conocían, de seguro que les hubiese amenazado con decírselo a sus respectivas parejas si no hacían lo que ella quería.

-Quien nos queda?-, pregunto curioso el Uchiha.

-Tsunade-sama y Shizune-neechan…

Ambos se detuvieron en seco observando hacia la torre de la Hokage, luego dirigieron su mirada ha la roca en la que estaba esculpido el rostro de Tsunade.

-NOOOO…-, dijeron al unísono los dos dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria.

-Te invito a una botella de sake…-, dijo Naruto pasándole la mano por el hombro a su compañero.

-Tengo que ir a casa, mi mujer me esta esperando…-, argumento el moreno.

-Y que le dirás? Que estabas buscando a la dueña de un tanga conmigo y que viste a todas las mujeres de la aldea con sus ligero y eróticos pijamas?-, Sasuke se detuvo en seco.

-Tienes razón, vamos a beber un poco de Sake, le diré que estuve bebiendo contigo toda la noche…

Naruto sonrió y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la única taberna abierta veinticuatro horas para lograr esculpir su cuartada a la perfección. Después de una noche llena de imprevistos, se merecían un pequeño descanso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día de la boda al fin había llegado. Era el acontecimiento mas esperado por toda la villa, el heredero del cuarto Hokage y reciente héroe de la última amenaza mundial se casaba con la despampanante heredera de los Haruno y mejor ninja medico del mundo.

Naruto se encontraba en una pequeña habitación de la torre, la boda se celebraría justo en la terraza donde siempre se nombra al Hokage, y se había dispuesto de una pantalla gigante para que los presentes pudieses apreciar mejor los hechos. Por supuesto todos los gastos fueron cargados por Naruto, un Naruto que se vio obligado a gastar parte de la fortuna que había heredado de su padre para ese acontecimiento.

El aludido se encontraba observando por una de las ventanas de la habitación que daba a la plaza donde se sentarían los aldeanos, aun faltaban diez minutos para que la ceremonia empezase y ya había mucha gente.

-Joder, debí insistir con la boda privada…-, hablo notoriamente nervioso. De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta,-…pase…

-Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama dice que…-, Shizune se detuvo bruscamente y se tapo avergonzada los ojos,-…por Dios Naruto-kun ponte algo de ropa…

El rubio se miro a si mismo y noto que aun estaba en ropa interior, el elegante traje de bodas colgaba de una percha al lado de la ventana.

-Es que no me quiero poner eso…-, dijo con tono infantil señalando el traje.

-Naruto-kun, compórtate como un adulto y ponte el traje que la boda esta apunto de empezar…

-Pero me aprieta el cuello…-, se quejo de nuevo haciendo un puchero.

-Has lo que quieras, se lo diré a Sakura-san a ver que piensa…-, inmediatamente la expresión infantil se reemplazo por una llena de miedo.

Shizune se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro serio de Naruto.

-No es necesario Shizune-neechan, estoy listo…-, haciendo gala de su espectacular velocidad, Naruto se había puesto el traje en cuestión de segundos. El blanco inmaculado combinaba a la perfección con el pañuelo gris que rodeaba su cuello.

Shizune le miro un poco sonrojada, el chico estaba imponente. Naruto se dispuso a ir al lugar de la ceremonia cuando fue detenido por la mano de la asistente de la Hokage.

-Te vez muy bien…-, le sonrió Shizune, Naruto le correspondió con otra sonrisa,-…pero, podrías estar mejor…

Lo halo hasta el espejo y le indico que se sentase en una de las sillas, Naruto suponía que era lo que iba a hacer y sonrió nuevamente.

-Gracias…-, dijo suavemente,-…gracias por estar aquí en el día mas feliz de mi vida…

-Te lo mereces Naruto-kun, se feliz…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura corría por las escaleras, no quería llegar tarde a su propia boda, el haber insistido en que el peinado le cubriese la frente le había demorado un buen rato. Un flequillo en diagonal adornaba perfectamente su rostro, su cabello estaba suelto y adornado levemente con una tiara de diamantes, cortesía de Naruto por supuesto.

Debido a la prisa, la hermosa novia se piso el vestido y corrió el riesgo de irse de cara contra las escaleras de la torre. Afortunadamente alguien se interpuso y salvo la boda.

-Deberías intentar llegar viva a la ceremonia…

-Eres el padrino Sasuke-kun debes velar por nuestra seguridad…-, dijo la chica incorporándose.

-Ya e cuidado mucho de Naruto, de ahora en adelante os toca cuidaros mutuamente…-, le respondió con una sonrisa el Uchiha, que vestía un impecable traje negro.

-Deberías cambiar el negro alguna vez, hay mas colores sabes…-, dijo con sarcasmo la chica siguiendo con su camino.

Sasuke se quedo observando como esa chica que años atrás hubiese dado todo por el, caminaba sonriente y feliz al encuentro del amor de su vida. Se sintió feliz por ambos, sobretodo por el, que había sufrido tanto, incluso mucho mas que el, un sufrimiento que nunca le importo, ya que a el solo le importaban los demás.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a subir las escaleras con calma y con una sonrisa dibujada en su frió rostro.

-Sasuke-kun…-, llamo una femenina voz detrás de el, se giro y su felicidad aumento aun mas.

-Estas hermosa amor mió…-, dijo acercándose a ella,-…menos mal llegaste a tiempo…-, Sasuke acaricio el cabello de su esposa haciendo que esta inclinara tiernamente su rostro para tener mas contacto con la mano de su marido.

-No piensas que estoy gorda?-, dijo preocupada.

-Que va, si estas hermosa, cada día eres mas bella Ayame…-, Sasuke tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Ayame y se fundieron en un suave y tierno beso,-…ahora vamonos que los novios nos esperan y yo soy el padrino…

Ayame asintió y comenzó a subir tomada de la mano de su esposo por las escaleras, ninguno de los dos llego a pensar, que con el matrimonio al que habían sido forzados a realizar, llegasen a sentir tanto amor el uno por el otro, definitivamente era la magia del amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-SAKURA…-, grito una rubia de grandes pechos,-…llegas tarde, Naruto lleva un buen rato esperando y la gente estaba impaciente, llegaron a pensar que te habías arrepentido…-, regaño la Hokage a su alumna.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, es que me tarde con el peinado…

Tsunade no pudo evitar sonreír maternalmente, paso su mano por el rostro de la chica apartando delicadamente el cabello que le cubría el rostro.

-Estas preciosa Sakura, me alegro por ambos…

-Usted también esta muy elegante Tsunade-sama…-, la Hokage se sonrojo levemente y giro su rostro intentando mostrar indiferencia, ya que su traje no era nada del otro mundo, solo era una capa de Hokage de color verde.

-Pero que dices, si solo es el traje de Hokage…-, recuperando la calma, sonrió de nuevo y le empujo levemente por la espalda,-…ve, que te esta esperando…

Sakura asintió y siguió subiendo por las escaleras, la pequeña puerta que daba a la terraza estaba a un par de escaleras. Cambio su expresión a una mucho mas seria, dio un gran suspiro y continúo.

Al salir, toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir, pudo ver su rostro en la enorme pantalla que colgaba de la montaña, los invitados que estaban presentes en la terraza voltearon a ver dándole una sonrisa de complicidad.

Aun nerviosa comenzó a caminar a paso lento por el centro de la improvisada capilla, su camino era marcado por un rojo tapete de terciopelo, apretaba su ramo nerviosamente, sus manos temblaban.

Al final del camino central podía ver a cuatro personas, tres de ellas estaban de frente, y una le daba la espalda, en el estricto centro se encontraba con una sonrisa Hiashi Hyuuga, que era quien oficiaría la ceremonia, a su derecha a un par de pasos estaba Ino, la elegida como la madrina de la ceremonia, con un provocativo traje color violeta, y la izquierda del líder Hyuuga, estaba Sasuke con su típica pose de indiferencia, pero con una sonrisa sincera, muy pocas veces vista en el.

Los nervios de la chica aumentaron cuando la persona que le daba la espalda se dio la vuelta. Naruto en su elegante traje blanco le miro sonriente, pero lo que mas le asombro no fue la elegancia y sonrisa del rubio, sino que era la primera vez que le veía peinado, se había echado levemente el cabello hacia la izquierda, dándole un toque un poco menos rebelde, y acompañado por su sonrisa se veía completamente seductor.

Al fin llego al lado de Naruto y este la recibió de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-No puedo hacerlo…-, dijo Sakura en un susurro a Naruto haciendo que su expresión cambiase.

-Por que lo dices…?-, pregunto el rubio sumamente atemorizado mientras tomo las temblorosas manos de Sakura.

-No te merezco, mírate, estas espectacular, mereces a alguien mejor que yo…-, Sakura no pudo seguir hablando por que fue callada por un suave beso de Naruto.

-Chicos, eso va al final…-, hablo Hiashi intentando buscar la atención de los jóvenes sin tener excito.

-Eso no lo sabemos, no se si yo te merezca o si tu me merezcas, lo único que se es que te quiero con todo mi corazón, y que quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida…-, el temblor en las manos de Sakura se detuvo inmediatamente, la chica asintió comprendiendo lo que quería decir el chico, además, ella sabia lo que había dicho, y estaba segura de que a pesar de no estar segura, no quería separarse de el.

Ambos se giraron y con su gesto dieron la autorización a Hiashi para que comenzara con la ceremonia.

-Queridos amigos, estamos reunidos aquí para unir en matrimonio a Uzumaki Naruto y a Haruno Sakura, dos personas que se aman con todo su corazón y están dispuestas a compartir sus vidas…-, mientras Hiashi decía las palabras de protocolo, los invitados observaban con satisfacción a los novios, los kages de la arena, la nube y la hoja estaban sentados en frente, Tsunade era acompañada por Shizune y Jiraiya, que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Mi pequeño Naruto, se ha hecho mayor…snif snif-, Tsunade solo se limitaba a darle palmaditas en la espalda para intentar calmarle.

Detrás de ellos estaban los hermanos del Kazekage, Kakashi y los demás jounin, Gai llamaba la atención junto con Lee imitando el comportamiento del sannin, mientras que un fastidiado y avergonzado Neji intentaba hacer como que no les conocía. Detrás de ellos se encontraban Tenten que sonreía por el espectáculo de sus compañeros de equipo junto con Hinata, a su lado Sai que intentaba buscar con su mirada seria la silueta de la Raikage, una Atsuko que pareció sentir el llamado de Sai ya que se giro y al cruzarse sus ojos, ambos se sonrojaron e intentaron mirar a otro lado.

Detrás de ellos estaban los que faltaban, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru y Chouji, completamente desconectados de la ceremonia; el único que parecía prestar atención era Shino que permanecía cruzado de brazos y con la mirada fija en el frente, Kiba y Akamaru bostezaban de aburrimiento y Chouji ojeaba la carta del banquete de bodas.

Entre tantas cosas raras, la boda seguía su curso, la gente de la aldea miraba atenta y con ilusión a aquella pareja que había sobrevivido a las guerras, el odio y sobretodo a la muerte, un ejemplo para el mundo en el que se encontraban, ya que ellos eran los representantes de aquel sentimiento que todos creen esquivo, el amor.

Mientras tanto, Tsunade tuvo que hacer frente a otro problema, Shizune se le había unido a Jiraiya en el llanto.

-Vamos Shizune, ya te llegara la hora, seguro que Kakashi cae…-, estas ultimas palabras hicieron que la ayudante de la Hokage romperá a llorar con mas fuerza que antes.

-Me llamaba Hokage-sama…?-, pregunto Kakashi asomando su cabeza, la cual recibió un golpe de la Hokage.

-No te entrometas, y presta atención, a ver si sigues los pasos de tus alumnos, solteron…-, Kakashi retiro su cabeza con una notoria expresión de tristeza en sus ojos, ya que su mascara no dejaba ver su rostro en su totalidad.

Tsunade daba leves palmadas en las espaldas de Jiraiya y Shizune intentando calmar los bajos ánimos de ellos, mientras tanto Shizune pensaba.

-"Debí quedarme aquella noche en casa de Sasuke-san con Naruto-kun, de seguro que yo estaría allí en lugar de Sakura-san, soy una tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta. Eso me pasa por creer que pensarían mal de mi si mantenía una relación con un chico menor que yo…"-, de nuevo un pequeño alarido de tristeza salio de los labios de Shizune,-"…pero por otro lado, se le ve tan feliz…"

Shizune se limpio las lágrimas lentamente y sonrió. Ella había sido la misteriosa chica que había mantenido relaciones con Naruto aquella vez, en un principio pensó que había sido culpa del alcohol que se había tomado en su tarde libre, pero luego comprendió que en realidad deseaba estar con Naruto. Pero ahora, ya no le importaba, el había seguido su camino, y ahora era feliz, y ella, si en verdad le quería, no se iba a interponer.

-Naruto, aceptas en matrimonio a Sakura, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la felicidad y en la adversidad, hasta que la muerte os separe…-, dijo Hiashi.

-No…-, todos se asombraron ante la respuesta del rubio,-…la muerte no podrá separarnos…-, Hiashi sonrió.

-Y tu Sakura?

-Opino igual que Naruto, ni la mismísima muerte podrá separarme de el…

-Entonces os declaro, Marido y Mujer, Naruto, puedes besar a la novia, aunque ya lo habías hecho…

Naruto agarro entre sus brazos el rostro de su ahora esposa y la beso tan tiernamente que ambos sintieron como el tiempo se detenía en ese instante, el viento calido de Konoha acariciaba la piel de los enamorados, y de nuevo, como si la naturaleza aprobase aquella relación, una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo comenzó a cubrirles lentamente.

Al separarse del beso, ambos regresaron a la realidad, y vieron asombrados como la aldea entera vitoreaba su unión, ambos sonrieron agradecidos por el gesto de todas esas personas que les acompañaban en aquel momento.

-Bueno, nosotros nos adelantamos a la fiesta…-, Sakura miro confundida a su marido sin comprender a que se refería,-…muy bien, ven Sakura-chan…

En un movimiento rápido, Naruto tomo entre sus brazos a Sakura quien aun no comprendía lo que sucedía.

-Que haces Naruto…-, pregunto Sakura aferrandose al cuello de Naruto.

-Acortar el camino…-, Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección al balcón y dio un salto, comenzó a caer hacia la plaza donde estaban los aldeanos. En la terraza, todos pensaban que lo que había hecho Naruto era una completa locura, pero lo que no sabían ellos, era que la pareja, había saltado con una sonrisa que emanaba absoluta felicidad en sus rostros.

**FIN?**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora si que es el final, pero antes responderé a un review que llego antes de que yo publicase este epilogo:

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Amigo mió, hay que leer todo, incluso los comentarios del autor, no vez que llevo un montón de tiempo mencionando lo de un epilogo, aquí estaba la respuesta que esperabas, espero verte de nuevo en mi próxima historia, me agrada que te haya gustado.

Ahora si, espero que os haya gustado toda la historia, y que hayáis disfrutado de este epilogo tan divertido que escribí, arregle un par de errores con respecto al original y nada más, por lo demás esta igual.

**-ATENCION LEER-**

**Como ultimo dato decir que mi siguiente historia ya esta en proceso, es completamente distinta a esta, ya que esta situada en un universo alternativo, aunque las ciudades y naciones siguen siendo las mismas, de igual forma la personalidad de los personajes se ve cambiada en un 100 así que estad atentos, llevo tres capítulos escritos y como es de esperarse, con esta me tardare mas en actualizar, ya que esta en desarrollo, con deciros que aun no se como seguirla, pero bueno, espero que os guste, su nombre es **_**"Dark Killer", **_**y estará publicada a finales de la semana que viene el primer capitulo, el segundo ya veremos cuando, así que estad atentos.**

Es todo de momento, los reviews de este los responderé en la siguiente historia, hasta la próxima y muchas gracias.

The Real Saint Dragon


End file.
